Reversal
by pokeman1280
Summary: Two years after the Battle of Beacon, team RWB(A)Y is finally putting the horrors of the Nevermores and the White Fang behind them. That is, until old wounds are reopened by an older enemy. (Sequel to A Rose's Scales.)
1. Unchanged

**Hello everyone! Welcome to Reversal (name subject to change), sequel to A Rose's Scales. As with all sequels, it's better to read the first before starting this one. Otherwise, you'll be asking questions like: Why are there dragons in Remnant? Who's this guy on team RWBY? Why isn't my ship here? Where's Zwei? What kind of sadistic madman wrote this? So yeah…A Rose's Scales is a bit of a read, but a lot of people say it's worth it.**

 **So, the Volume 4 trailer came out yesterday...(insert very unmanly screech here) Oh my gosh! October 22 can't come soon enough! Ruby's got some moves! I've somehow got to work those in at some point. Not here though. Because I'm terrible at describing women's clothing, just imagine all the girls look the same in the trailer unless otherwise specified...Yeah, I'm lazy like that.**

 **To those who have been following me for a while, I actually started writing this back on June 1** **st** **, before the Fort Castle arc was released. Just so there's no confusion, there is a roughly two-year time skip between the last chapter and this one.**

* * *

Ruby stared down her latest opponent, Rosie Anderson. She couldn't believe that it would come to this. She was fighting a childhood friend. Never in a million years did she think she would be in this situation.

Rosie smirked, then raised her katana. "Sorry, Ruby. This is where your climb ends."

"Just because I don't have Cerise by side doesn't mean I can't take you down." Ruby raised Crescent Rose to a defensive position, and waited for her old friend to attack her. Her training throughout the last two years with Aaron and Nalia taught her the value of patience in a fight, to see the enemy for who they are and predict what they will do.

Rosie charged and Ruby caught her friend's slash right by the scope on Crescent Rose. Once upon a time the strength of the hit would have pushed Ruby back and she would have struggled to keep her weapon in place. Now though, even with her bionic limbs powered down, she was stronger than Yang was during her freshman year at Beacon. Whether it was from growing up, Aaron's training, her slow transformation to be more like an elf, or some combination therein, Ruby didn't know.

The two fighters exchanged blows for a while, neither gaining any ground. Then again, that was part of Ruby's strategy. Sure, she knew how here friend fought just from watching over the years, but this was the first time they ever fought for real. Ruby gauged Rosie's speed and strength as time went on, and her reaction to various attacks.

After one last vicious swing from Ruby and a deflection from Rosie, the former smirked. She had this won. She fired Crescent Rose to put some distance between herself and her opponent. Then she dug the tip of Crescent Rose into the ground and started firing. Rosie danced around the Dust rounds and slowly made her way toward Ruby.

When Ruby was forced to reload, Rosie charged the Rider. She swung her katana down at Ruby's chest, the problem was the Rider was expecting just that. Ruby activated her Semblance to shoot forward and grab her friend's wrist. Rosie's eyes widened while Ruby smirked. Ruby used her strength to swing her opponent over her head and into the ground. She repeated the process twice more before throwing Rosie into the air. Ruby pulled Crescent Rose out of the ground and waited for her friend to come back down. When Rosie fell back into striking range, Ruby swung her scythe with all her might and connected with her opponent's midsection. Rosie flew off to the side, and more importantly, off the platform.

The buzzer blared and the crowd exploded into applause. The dragons on the roof of Amity Colosseum roared. Ruby's legs felt like jelly underneath her. _Did I just…_

"Rosie Anderson has been knocked of the center stage!" the announcer boomed over the Colosseum speakers. "Ruby Rose is the last Huntress standing! Team RWBY wins the forty first Vytal Festival Tournament!"

Ruby subconsciously folded Crescent Rose back into its travel form as her smile grew. She did it. She really _did it!_ The new champion looked around the stadium, at all the thousands of people cheering for her. The screens showed a lot of her personal fans, including her Faunus fan club, now with all of their ears and tails. Ruby looked up and locked eyes with Cerise.

 _They better lower the shield, or I'm breaking through it!_ the red dragon said, her own excitement radiating off her. Her whole body shook as she readied to pounce.

As the central octagon lowered back into the floor, Ruby cheered for herself and jumped for joy. The stage settled into place in the floor and Ruby turned to face her team. They were all sprinting right toward her, with Yang in the lead. The blonde bowled over her little sister and managed to get her arms around her before they hit the ground. "You did it Ruby! You did it!"

Both sisters lay on the ground laughing for a bit until the other members of the team hauled them both to their feet. "Thanks sis! Sorry there couldn't be more than one on our team."

Yang waved her off. "That's more your side of the family than mine. Plus, Weiss would have gotten that honor, not me."

Ruby smiled, then was pulled into another hug, this time from Weiss. "I don't know how you did it, you dolt, but you did. You've come so far."

"A compliment from the Ice Queen. I'm honored." Ruby laughed. She received a slap on the back of the head for that comment. Weiss pushed her away and tried to look mad, but couldn't keep the gleam out of her eyes and the corners of her lips from raising. "Seriously though, I have the best team on Remnant to back me up."

"You didn't even have any of us to back you up that time," Blake said with a smile on her face, her cat ears showing to the world.

"Yeah, well, I had Aaron's training to help me out." Ruby smiled up at the still much taller guy.

Aaron shrugged. "I just told you what I was taught. You put it into practice."

"Ruby?" Said girl turned around to see Rosie walking up with a sad smile on her face. She stuck out a hand. "Congratulations on winning."

"Thanks Rosie." Ruby took the offered hand. "No hard feelings?"

"Of course not. You deserved it." Rosie pulled Ruby in for a quick hug of her own, causing the crowd to erupt again.

The speakers crackled to life over the roaring crowd. "WARNING! ROOF SHIELD POWERING DOWN!" Ruby looked up and saw blue lightning flashing across the area in between the edges of the roof, the telltale sign that the force field was about to collapse. Slightly above that, Cerise jumped into the air.

Ruby looked at all the people around her. "Clear an LZ!" The people around her scattered as Cerise dove through the Colosseum. The now large red dragon shook the arena when she landed, then pounced on her Rider. Ruby laughed as she was pinned to the ground underneath Cerise' belly. The dragon snaked her head around to look Ruby in the eyes. _I'm so proud of you, my Gem._

"I love you, Cerise." Ruby reached out her arms to wrap them around Cerise' snout, but she was just too far away. Her pinned legs didn't help matters either. "A little help here?" Cerise put some of her weight on her own legs allowing Ruby to worm her way out. The Rider was finally able to give her dragon a proper hug. Long ago, she lost her ability to fully wrap her arms around Cerise, so halfway around had to do.

"Would the arena please be cleared for the Champion Ceremony," the announcer said over the speakers.

Ruby gave Cerise one last squeeze, then let go. Cerise hummed sadly. _Why can't I be by your side in your moment of triumph?_

"You're not exactly the smallest dragon anymore, Cerise. You'll probably block a lot of people's view. Plus, teams only." Ruby used her dragon's snout to help her stand up.

Cerise snorted. _Are you calling me fat?_

"Never." Ruby backed away as Cerise took flight. Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the center of the arena. She looked at the offender and saw Yang had a hold of her, still smiling. Ruby freed herself then punched Yang in the shoulder. "I can walk by myself you know."

"Could have fooled me, you weren't moving at all." Yang ruffled her little sister's hair.

"Yaaaang!" Ruby pushed her sister away. "Here? Really?" Yang laughed and walked away in response. Ruby scowled at her sister. She would have to get her back at some point. But first, she had other priorities.

The model of Beacon Academy rose from one side of the floor, the winner's pedestal right in front. The other half showed the symbols of all the past champions that came from Beacon. Still, there was something wrong with the setup. There were only four places on the pedestal instead of five. Ruby looked to Aaron. "Are you not going to be out there with us?"

Aaron shook his head. "I was just the team's cheerleader. I never fought in either of the tournaments. Plus, tournament fighting was never my thing."

Ruby pouted. "Nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"It wasn't up to me. I never fought, I don't get a medal."

"Well, if you're okay with it…" Ruby turned back to face the Colosseum. As per tradition, Pyrrha, the past champion, and Jaune, another member of the former winning team, stood in the central octagon with the medals. The second place team, team RDSH, took their medals to the side of the Beacon model. They still got thunderous applause from the audience for their incredible performance. They left the stage, and Ruby braced herself for what was about to come.

"And now," the announcer said over the speakers, "the Champions of the Forty First Vytal Festival Tournament: Team RWBY!" Ruby led her team through the wall of sound that assaulted them. All eyes and cameras in the bowl were pointed at the four women who rose to the top. They all waved at the crowd as they walked to the champion's pedestal.

Team RWBY had to the one of the most controversial teams to win in history. For one, the team had seen the most actual missions of any still in-school team, not to mention almost single handedly taking down a major criminal organization.

Shortly after the Battle of Beacon, captured members of the White Fang outed both Blake and Rosie as former members. Both were granted immunity for full cooperation, but people still had a hard time trusting them. Still, Blake rarely wore her bow after that.

Weiss was looked down on not because of what she did, but because of her family. Being teammates with a Faunus helped raise her public opinion, and her stout defense of all Faunus when her father insulted them earned her a few powerful Faunus friends.

Ruby had bionic body parts, so it was only a matter of time before people started saying that they were the reason she won. Then there was the fact that she was the youngest person ever to earn the Remnant Gold Cross. Many people already thought that award should have disqualified her.

On the other side of the spectrum, Yang was the fan favorite after what happened in the last tournament. People weren't exactly thrilled when Ruby went to the finals and not Yang. Still, when Yang explained in an interview of why she let her 'baby sister' go on, people couldn't help but fall head over heels for Ruby all over again.

But none of that mattered. They won fair and square. No one was going to take away their moment.

Ruby took her place on the top step and the crowd silenced. As Pyrrha and Jaune walked over to the other team, the new champion couldn't contain her smile. She dreamt about this moment her whole life, and now it was a reality. She just won the largest tournament on Remnant, and she barely broke a sweat.

"Teams round: Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna!" Pyrrha took two medals off the tray Jaune held and placed them over the necks of the two teammates. The screens showed highlights from the first round, including a perfectly executed Monochrome attack that was able to take down two opponents at the same time. They just started working on that one a few weeks earlier at it couldn't have gone better.

"Doubles round: Yang Xiao Long!" The screens changed to Yang getting up close and personal with an opponent. In the fight, she disarmed the guy and used his own sword against him. All that training with Sun's Light looked like it paid off. Then Ruby ran on screen and hit her sister with the flat side of Crescent Rose and the blonde flew at the other foe.

"Last Huntress standing: Ruby Rose!" Ruby barely had to duck down for Pyrrha to hook the medal around her neck, even though she stood on a foot-tall pedestal. Ruby looked up and locked eyes with the former champion.

"Congratulations Ruby," Pyrrha said as she held out a hand.

"Thanks Pyrrha." Ruby took the outstretched hand. "Is Nora still mad at me for knocking her out?"

The redhead laughed. "A little, but she'd not fuming like before." Pyrrha and Jaune stepped back, leaving the original members of team RWBY alone on the pedestal. Ruby looked down at her medal. It was almost exactly like the one her mom got, which was hung proudly above the fireplace back home. She then looked up at one of the screens to see herself throwing Rosie around like a kids toy. Her now pointed ears occasionally peaked out of her hair.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your Vytal Festival Tournament Champions!" Ruby looked up and waved at the crowd. The dragons roared again, this time adding flames to the mix. Ruby turned and faced as much of the crowd as she could, then her gaze rested on the symbols of her parents' team.

The Rider's smile widened and tears formed in her eyes. _Like mother, like daughter._

* * *

The day after the Tournament ended, all the students from other academies loaded their school's transports to head home. All except for the Riders of Beacon at least. They made their own final preparations in a courtyard to the side of Shade Academy. Aaron stepped back from Nalia after he fit the last piece of armor into place. "Everything alright Nalia? Anything too loose or too tight?"

Nalia stretched and moved through her full range of motion. The armor they received from Atlas—with Ruby's improvements—didn't disappoint. Unlike armor in Alagaësia, every inch of the dragon's body was covered in some way. Large plates covered her belly and shoulders. A custom crafted headpiece rested on Nalia's head, and a connecting piece covered her lower mouth. The same force field technology that was used in Amity Colosseum was miniaturized and covered the dragon's wings. Flexible metal plates covered the bones in Nalia's wings to stabilize them while in flight, but they wouldn't have been needed if it wasn't for the two removable, yet powerful jet engines mounted underneath Nalia's wings. A minigun hung off each shoulder for those situations when fire and claws wouldn't cut it. Ruby was also working on a 'mental translation unit' so the dragons could 'speak' to people without entering other people's minds, but that was still in its prototype stage.

The large green dragon rumbled her contentment. _Everything's fine. Just over a half hour, you're getting good at this._

"I try." Aaron shrugged, then looked at the other dragons around the courtyard in Shade. All dragons wore similar armor with slight size variations and color matching their scales. Vert was the only one with a significant difference. His right wing was almost fully mechanized because of that hit he took at the Battle of Beacon. Aaron did his best to heal the wing, and it was a lot better than it used to be, but Vert still couldn't fly for more than a minute without assistance. If there was a silver lining to the situation, Vert was the best ground fighter of the younger dragons.

Cerise rubbed her head against the side of Vert's and hummed. Ruby and Velvet blushed and looked away from each other. Aaron smirked. He knew the feeling well. Just because two dragons are mates doesn't mean their Riders will be. He was in a similar situation with the Rider of Nalia's mate. Aaron didn't have any problems with Rafye, but she was an elf…and fifty years older. It would never work out.

"We all ready?" Ruby called with her flight helmet under her right arm. The red stripe down the otherwise black arm and the rose on her shoulder showed it was one of her combat arms.

"We're good, Rubes!" Yang called from on top of Halcyon. She put on her own full head helmet.

"The armor's in place," Aaron said. "We're ready to fly when you are."

Velvet stayed silent for a few more seconds as she looked over her dragon's injured wing. "Vert's not feeling well today. We'll have to take it slower."

Ruby groaned. "Now everyone else will beat us…" Still, she put her helmet on and hopped up into Cerise' saddle. Aaron turned around and did the same. The newly installed radio crackled to life. "Comms check. Cyborg, standing by."

"Blondie, reporting in," Yang said over the radio.

"Jackrabbit, standing by," Velvet spoke.

"Street Rat, ready to go." Aaron settled down in his saddle.

Shortly after their Riders started doing the comms check routine, the dragons joined in, even though for them is really wasn't necessary at the moment. _Wolf's Bane, reporting,_ Cerise chimed.

 _Aeiou, ready to fly._ Halcyon flared his wings.

 _Big Green, standing by._ Nalia shook her head from side to side. Apparently something wasn't sitting quite right after all.

 _Meadow, ready to get moving._ Vert finally stood up and stretched out his right wing.

"Okay team, let's hit the skies!" Ruby called over the radio, then Cerise took flight. Halcyon followed soon after. Vert struggled to take off and had to have Nalia give him a boost. He activated his jets early on to help him stay in the sky. Nalia stayed behind the youngest dragon until she was sure Vert was stable in the air before overtaking him.

The four dragons and Riders flew in the Jetstream to fly from Vacuo to Vale. Everyone talked about various parts in the festival, whether it was other fights or the food selection in the fairgrounds. Nalia would have started some surprise aerial combat, but everyone was still getting used to the engines, and she didn't want to put too much strain on Vert.

About midday and halfway through the flight, a distress call interrupted a conversation about Sun and Blake's not so hidden relationship. "To anyone who can hear this, our village is under attack by Grimm. Our sheriff is being overwhelmed and requests support."

Aaron looked over at Ruby to gauge his leader's reaction. The team leader grabbed Crescent Rose and extended it to its rifle form. "This is Ruby Rose of team RWBY. I hear you. Air support is on the way." She leaned forward in her saddle and Cerise turned farther inland. "Meadow, can you go full burn for a few minutes?"

 _I'll manage,_ Vert spoke with determination.

"You heard him, full burn. Follow us." Cerise shot forward as her engines increased speed. Aaron leaned forward in his saddle as Nalia increased the power on her own jets. All four dragons rushed forward following their young leader. Sometime in the past few months, Ruby added advanced tracking gear to her helmet and bionic eye. She could use it all to pinpoint the exact location of almost anything connected to the CCT.

Soon enough, smoke appeared on the horizon. Aaron stretched his mind forward to find the panicking village. As expected, the smoke came from their target. From what he got from the people there, the situation was dire. "Cyborg, I think we should hot drop in. There isn't time to land and dismount."

"I copy, Street Rat. Hot drop is approved."

"Haven't smashed some Grimm together in a while," Yang said over the radio. "This is going to be fun!" Aaron could practically see her smirk.

The dragons flew low over the forest canopy. Aaron unlaced the straps around his feet and waited for the hot drop. Nalia flew lower and turned off her engines. She glided over the center of the village, then rolled. Aaron dove out of the saddle. He flipped around in midair to control his fall and lessen the impact of landing. As he stood up, he grabbed the small box that turned into his V4. By the time Aaron raised his arm, the gun was in its submachine gun form.

The Rider opened fire on a group of Beowolves that surrounded a family. The Grimm fell quickly, leaving the family unscathed. They looked up at Aaron, then ran into a nearby building. Aaron saw an Ursa charge him out of the corner of his eye, but then it fell to the ground with the sound of sniper fire. He looked to the roof of a nearby building to see a now helmetless Ruby standing on the roof, the business end of her weapon pointing at the disintegrating Ursa.

Aaron then drew Redemption with his left hand and waded into the flow of Grimm. Against human opponents, he'd never think of being so careless. Grimm though, weren't intelligent in the slightest. Even in his non dominant hand, the forest green blade sliced through countless Grimm. Blind firing his V4 still cut down several with each burst. Still, even though he had been fighting Grimm for over two years, he didn't enjoy killing them in the slightest.

An Ursa Major moved to block Aaron's path. The Rider faced it and channeled his Semblance into Redemption. A translucent green barrier increased the length and width of the sword, but didn't change the weight. With one swing, Aaron cut the head of that Ursa, and sliced two more Beowolves in half. After clearing out a small circle around himself, Aaron let the extra blade fade. For whatever reason, using his Semblance drained him more than others experienced.

Getting back into the main flow, Aaron pushed the Grimm back to the small walls that surrounded the village. On top of the concrete structure, Velvet stood with a wireframe version of Coco's minigun. Over the past two years, she was able to hold each copy longer, up to several minutes. The fact that she had two energy infused gems built into her box had to help with that.

Suddenly the tide of Grimm coming into the village dropped to a trickle. Aaron ran to the hole in the wall and quickly found out why. Vert was surrounded by Grimm of all types, from Creeps to a King Taijitu. Yang was also down there as well, punching massive holes in the sea of monsters as well as slicing opponents with her step-mom's sword. Velvet walked over to Aaron's side. "How long do you think they'll last this time?"

"Less than a minute now." Since there were no Grimm immediately threatening him, Aaron let his arms and weapons drop to his side. As he watched, Yang pointed Ember Celica and the ground and fired. At the same time, Vert let loose a torrent of green flame at the monsters around him. Minigun fire also tore into the lines, killing anything the fire didn't. Soon, all that was left were decaying corpses and the now flaming King Taijitu. Vert finished that off by pouncing on its head and tearing it off.

"Less than thirty seconds," Velvet commented. "That's a new record." Down in the burning clearing, Yang yelled something at Vert, and she received a puff of smoke to the face. The two Riders back by the wall laughed at the sight.

A triumphant roar rolled over the trees. Aaron looked in its direction and saw red fire over the tops of trees. _Nalia,_ Aaron called, _what's Cerise excited about?_

 _She just killed her first Goliath, without using her miniguns,_ Nalia said with pride. _They grow up so fast._

 _You're dragons, of course you do._ Aaron looked back at the hole in the wall. _See if you can find some boulders to help seal this up._ Nalia sent her acknowledgement, then flew off on her new task.

Aaron and Velvet turned back to the village. "Now the ugly part," Velvet murmured. The other Rider nodded and they both walked into the village. This wasn't the worst Grimm attack they'd seen by far, but it wasn't the lightest either. What doctors the village had were already making their rounds around the wounded. Luckily, the number of black cards handed out were few and far between. Those were the ones science and medicine couldn't save, but that didn't mean magic couldn't do the trick.

By that point, most if not all of Remnant knew the Riders could do things beyond a normal Semblance. When anyone asked, they just said that their bonds with their dragons allowed them to do those things. If the word magic was brought up, the Riders just laughed. There was no such thing as magic, after all. Eventually though, people would find out, but that hopefully wouldn't happen for several years.

Over the next few hours, all the Riders went from person to person, healing what wounds they could. On the rare occasion he couldn't, Aaron took the patient's pain away and put them to sleep, easing their departure from the world. He stopped counting how many times that happened long ago.

When the last wounded person was treated, of course the people from the village wanted to repay the Riders in some way. As always when asked that question, all they asked for in return was some type of high calorie food and water. Inevitably, there would be an influx of Lien into their shared account. A good chunk of it either went to improving their ability to fight Grimm, or various charities and non-profits. It was about as close to the old Order as they could get.

As the Riders were getting ready to leave the village, a little boy ran over to Ruby and latched onto her leg. "Please don't leave!" he begged. "They'll come back!"

After standing like a statue for a less than a second, Ruby smiled, freed her leg, then knelt down to look the boy in the eyes. "I highly doubt that," she soothed. "The Grimm may act tough, but they're scared of us. There has never been a repeat attack on someplace we've protected. They know we'll come back. Your village may not be the closest to Vale, but if this ever happens again, we'll be back, and we'll be even stronger." The boy nodded, then hugged Ruby again. The Rider returned the hug, the let go shortly after. The boy ran back into the crowd, most likely to find his parents.

Aaron tried and most likely failed to hide a smile at Ruby. She had come so far since they fought the Nevermores. She used her own experiences to help others. Even though she didn't have any formal training in the area, Ruby was becoming a counselor. Despite everything that happened since meeting, she barely changed. That's why Aaron liked her.

 _Did you finally admit that to yourself?_ Nalia asked, more than a hint of amusement in her voice.

Aaron's cheeks suddenly burned and he had to look away from Ruby. _You've been waiting for that haven't you?_

 _Since the dance two years ago._

 _Well, you're going to have to wait longer before I say anything to her._

 _Scared of a girl?_ Nalia practically laughed.

 _We're not talking about this now._ Aaron broke his connection with his dragon, then followed his team out of the village.

Once outside, Yang gently punched Ruby's shoulder. "You're getting pretty good at this."

Ruby shrugged. "Anything that can help."

"Did you really need to say that we'd be back if the Grimm attacked again?" Velvet asked. "We might be on the other side of Remnant if that happens."

"I didn't lie, did I? The Grimm are terrified of Nalia after what she did to that Grimm dragon. I don't know why they never attack the same place twice though."

"It still might have something to do with Nalia," Aaron offered. "If Grimm have any sort of and communication with each other, they might tell others that a place is protected by someone that killed one of their strongest."

 _As long as I don't scare away human and Faunus hatchlings, I'm fine with being Grimm deterrent,_ Nalia stated.

The Riders walked around the wall to where their dragons lay in waiting. Aaron looked to the part of the wall where the hole used to be. Several melted boulders now filled the gap, though it would most likely need some actual reinforcement at some point.

Aaron mounted Nalia and strapped his legs in. His dragon looked back and gave her best attempt at a smirk. _Don't say anything,_ Aaron scolded. Nalia chuckled in response. He looked over at Ruby, though this time to see if she completed her post operation ritual. Sure enough, she was writing something in her black and red book, a small smile on her face. Whatever she wrote in there was for her eyes only, and she made that abundantly clear to everyone on multiple occasions.

Eventually she put the book back in one of her saddlebags and replaced her helmet. "Okay team!" Ruby called over the radio. "We're Beacon bound! For real this time!" The dragons took off in the same order they did back at Shade. They flew for a few minutes, with Ruby talking with Yang and Aaron on how things could have gone better. Since Velvet technically wasn't on her team, Ruby had no real authority over her. She just sat quietly while the others talked.

About halfway to Beacon from the village, Ruby turned back to look at Aaron. "So, we took a break from training for the tournament. What's next?"

Aaron leaned back in his saddle and thought it over. "Let's see, I've taught you all Rimgar, healing, communication with nature, battle spells, wards, the only thing I can think of that I haven't done is get all of you fluent in the Ancient Language."

Ruby and Yang groaned. "Is that really necessary?" Yang moaned.

"Yes. In fact, I'd say it's essential. There will come a time when you have to use magic to do something that I haven't taught you. Any word in the Ancient Language can be used in a spell. If you know a lot of it, the only limit is your amount of energy. How do you think I came up with the spell to regrow animal ears?"

"Most of it? Why not all?" Velvet asked.

"Nobody knows all the words in the Ancient Language. I know it sounds impossible, but it's true."

"There's something that's been bothering me for a while," Ruby started. "You always call it the 'Ancient Language.' Doesn't it have a name?"

"Almost certainly. When I left Alagaësia, nobody knew what it was. If someone did, he or she would be the most powerful person alive. I'd rather not search for it." That seemed to appease Ruby for a time. Most of the rest of the flight was spent in silence. The steady tailwind hurried them along. It was a little past three o'clock when Vale came into sight.

The dragons set down in front of the Dragonhouse. Their Riders dismounted and removed their helmets. There were a few people around the area that cheered for Ruby and Yang as they dismounted. They waved politely before their dragons forced them into the Dragonhouse.

As expected, team JNPR and the rest of teams CFVY and RWBY were waiting in the Dragonhouse. Before any of them could say anything though, Nora marched over to Ruby and slapped her in the face, hard. It actually spun Ruby around and into her dragon. Cerise growled at Nora, but the girl just ignored it. "That's for knocking me out of the tournament!" Almost instantly, the rage in her face was replaced by joy. She pulled Ruby off Cerise and brought her into a tight hug. "And this is for winning the whole thing!"

"Uh, thanks?" Ruby choked out.

Luckily, Ren came to her rescue. He pulled Nora off Ruby and dragged her away. "Okay, Nora, you've made your point."

Cerise growled again, but lighter this time. Nora jerked her head to look at the angry dragon. "I'm kidding! She knows I'm kidding," she defended herself, then looked from Cerise to Ruby. "Right?"

"Now that that's over," Coco eyed Nora while she walked over to Ruby, "Congratulations on winning the tournament." She stuck out a hand. That continued for a few minutes with varying levels of formality.

While that was going on, Aaron walked over to the fridge and got himself a bottle of root beer and Ruby one of chocolate milk. Apparently on Remnant, people stopped drinking vast amounts of milk when they turned five. For whatever reason though, Ruby stuck with it as her favorite long after that.

Aaron walked over to Ruby's side. "Pretty sure you'd want this."

Ruby took the bottle from the guy. "Thanks Aaron." She turned back to the large group. "Now, as I was saying…"

Aaron tried to pay attention to what Ruby was saying, but Nalia took his attention. _I can't believe it took you this long to admit that you like Ruby._

 _Yeah, yeah, laugh it up._ Aaron took a sip of his drink to hopefully hide his red cheeks. There was a look in his dragon's eyes that worried him. _You're not going to let this go until I ask her out, are you?_

 _Not a chance._

Aaron mentally sighed. _Fine. After everyone else is gone, I'll-_ another mind brushed up against Aaron's, and it wasn't from someone in the room. Nalia's pupils shrank to slits. That was a mind Aaron wished never to meet again. He knew it was possible, but he hoped it wouldn't be here. "Everyone! Shield your minds now! No one leaves this building! I don't even want to hear talking!"

Everyone stood shocked, no one moved. Ruby started to speak. "Aaron, what's-"

"I said no talking," Aaron hissed. Ruby pursed her lips and didn't say anything else. When Aaron was sure no one else was going to talk he crept over to one of the few eye level windows in the Dragonhouse. He looked in the direction of the familiar mind, yet stayed behind the cover the wall provided.

It took several minutes for the offender to show up, but he announced it to the world when he did. A dragon roared, louder than even Nalia could manage. The people closest to it would definitely suffer from hearing loss.

Then, he spoke. "Aaron Benson! I know you are here! You have some things that belong to the King. He sent me to retrieve them, and bring you to justice. I know you are a proud Rider, and you won't falter in your mission to protect the eggs. However, that is also your undoing. If you do not surrender yourself and the eggs to me within the hour, I will be forced to kill half the population of this city. Those are the King's orders. I suggest you bow down to his wishes." With that, the hostile dragon and Rider left. Aaron never actually saw them, but he could never forget that voice.

Aaron clenched his fists and turned to face the other Riders. None of them were ones to panic anymore, but all three of them had their arms wrapped around their dragons in some way, whether protectively or for support themselves. Halcyon and Cerise looked like they were about to growl, but stayed silent. Vert simply leaned into Velvet.

Nalia, on the other hand, was the angriest Aaron had ever seen her. Her eyes were still slits. Claws dug into concrete. Every one of her teeth was visible. Her tail whipped viciously from side to side. She didn't even hold her growl back. They were after her, after all.

Ruby finally looked up from Cerise. "What was that?"

Aaron growled himself. "Kialandí..."

* * *

 **Yep. Here we go again. I'll say this now, if anyone wants to create of this or A Rose's Scales (because that's apparently a thing) go right ahead. I'd love to see it. Plus, there's no guarantee I'll be able to get custom cover art from the same person again.**

 **A little refresher on Kialandí because it's been a while. He is one of the Forsworn, and he killed Aaron's family and hunted him and Nalia before they left Alagaësia.**

 **Grammar Nazis, hit me with your best shot. Please. I'm begging you.**

 **Also,** _ **still**_ **waiting for someone to get the 'ay you/aeiou' pun…**


	2. Kialandí

**As promised near the end of A Rose's Scales, here's an extra chapter for getting that one up to three hundred favorites. Also, it's reminiscent of how I uploaded when I first started almost a year ago.  
**

 **Finally bothered to look up the origins of the Ancient Language. Turns out it's Old Norse. Only reason I'm saying this is because I'm going to start referring to the dragons in their proper 'honorifics' as they're called. Not all at once, but it will make sense come later. Right now, all you need to know is Skóttvængr literally means Quickwing. And no, I don't have a proper pronunciation for that.**

 **Also, someone FINALLY got the 'Ay you' pun. Totally something Yang would do.**

 **Kialandí is in Vale. Stuff's about to go down. I will say I believe this has my first 'lengthy' one-on-one battle. Passage of time has never been one of my strong suits.**

* * *

Kialandí looked at the clearing his dragon flew toward. An old, abandoned building sat in the center, with several columns holding the remainder of an upper ring. This building was of human architecture, just like the ones in that impossible city, but not at such a grand scale.

No humans could build a city that size. Not even the dwarves, with all their 'skill,' could create buildings that tall without a mountain to act as the structure. Yet the evidence sat several leagues away. The area the city covered dwarfed that of Urû'baen, possibly even Ellesméra.

The amount of people living in the city was staggering. Even with a cursory glance, Kialandí felt more human minds in the area than there could be in most, if not all of the Empire. There were other minds in the area as well, near human, but not any of the races from Alagaësia.

Aaron Benson and Nalia Skóttvængr were among them. If Kialandí was correct, they were in the castle above the lake. Finally, after so many years, his quarry was within his grasp.

His dragon landed and the elf slid out of the saddle. The purple beast growled at its Rider. _Making yourself known now was a mistake. You need to recover after the traverse._

"Aaron felt my mind." Kialandí shook his head. "If I didn't deliver the ultimatum, he would have run like the coward he is."

 _You are weakened after that spell. If the coward confronts you, you will be at a disadvantage._

"I am more than a match for any human. Nalia shall not prove to be a threat with your size and strength." Kialandí paused. "If we return to the King empty handed again, he will have our heads. We _need_ to kill Aaron and Nalia here."

The dragon nodded. _What of those other minds you felt with the cowards?_

Kialandí smiled. "Aaron found Riders for the eggs. They will undoubtedly be loyal to him. It will be entertaining breaking their will."

 _If the King allows you to do so._ The dragon's head snapped to the side. _You are not alone._

"Is that so?" Kialandí walked around his dragon, and cursed the dragons loyal to the Riders till their end. Even before the siege of Vroengard, those blasted dragons removed the name of his dragon, and most of the others under Galbatorix' command. Ever since then, his dragon only referred to Kialandí. It was never 'we' or 'I.' At least his dragon still held his sanity, unlike so many of the others.

Kialandí looked into the tree line for what his dragon spotted. A pack of wolves charged out of the trees. "Dauth." All but one of the wolves died instantly. The remaining wolf ran on without noticing the death of its brethren. "Adur." The wolf floated off the ground, and it flailed against its unseen captor.

His prey immobilized, Kialandí examined the wolf. This one out massed the other ones, so it was most likely the pack's Alpha. Unlike any of the wolves Kialandí was familiar with, this creature had matte black fur, with bone sticking out of its face and legs. On closer inspection, the creature's front legs more closely resembled arms. Red eyes filled with hunger and hatred glared at the elf. Its mind was unique as well. The normal instincts of most animals were nowhere to be found, replaced by the desire to eat and kill.

"Fascinating…Jierda." The wolf's neck snapped and it hung lifeless in the air. Kialandí ended the spell keeping the creature suspended and it dropped to the ground. "If only I had a way to transport you back." He started to turn back, but stopped when he saw black steam rising from the creature. Skin and bone started to disappear off the creature. In less than a minute, nothing remained.

A smile found its way to Kialandí's face. "The King would like to hear about these creatures, I'm sure."

 _What do you do now?_ his dragon asked.

"Now, I wait." Kialandí turned to the abandoned building and walked inside. Surely there would be some information on the city on the coast in the structure.

* * *

Aaron marched fully armed and armored toward Beacon's tower. As much as he was fuming, he knew he had to keep a level head. Kialandí was not someone to take lightly. While Aaron improved greatly over the past two years, the Traitor and his minions had just as much time, and more experience with magic. There was also the fact that the Forsworn were known to fight without honor in battle. Aaron was determined to be the better man, unless his life or someone else' was in immediate danger.

Considering the other Riders were right behind Aaron, others getting hurt was a distinct possibility. At first, Aaron wanted to go alone with Nalia, but seeing as there was no way of convincing the others to stay, he reluctantly allowed them to come along.

As the Riders entered the building, those already inside looked at the newcomers. They stood back as the Riders walked to an elevator. Luckily, it was already on the ground floor. The Riders entered and the car immediately shot skyward.

"So what happens if Kialandí gets by us?" Velvet asked.

"He won't," Yang said with confidence. "We'll hold him back. We have to."

"It's a legitimate question," Aaron sighed. "I hate to say that it's possible, but I can't lie and say it isn't. We may outnumber him four to one, but he's an elf. They tend to make number advantages useless."

"What about me?" Ruby asked, the tips of her ears sticking through her hair.

"You may have the ears of an elf, but you don't have the strength of one. You're faster than them with your Semblance, but you're still slower in combat."

"Wait a minute." Yang held up a hand. "We discovered early on wards do nothing to stop Dust rounds. Why not just shoot him and his dragon from a distance?"

Aaron sighed again. "Even if he has a bow, we would outrange him vastly. There's no honor in killing an opponent that doesn't have a chance to defend himself."

Yang's eyes flashed red for a second. "He's threatening to kill half of Vale, and you're worried about _honor?_ That doesn't matter if you're _dead!"_

"But if we win like that, we're no better than the Forsworn." Aaron clenched a fist. "Still, if I fail at taking him down, feel free to shoot him and his dragon. Those two are the only ones dying today." Ruby shot Aaron a glance out of the corner of her eye, then faced forward again.

The doors opened and the Riders stepped into Ozpin's office. Professor Goodwitch stood by the headmaster's side. Ozpin looked up, for once his coffee mug was nowhere near him. "Would one of you care to explain what is going on?"

"It's Kialandí, professor," Aaron said as evenly as he could. "One of the thirteen Forsworn. I don't know how he got here, but he did, and he's dangerous."

"Can he do what he claims to be able to?" Goodwitch asked.

"If he just kills half, he's restraining himself. It might take him longer than he thinks, but he will get it done, and there's nothing most Huntsmen could do about it."

Ozpin nodded gravely. "You are the expert on this Mr. Benson. What do you propose we do?"

"If anyone other than me initiates contact with him, they die, along with thousands of people in the city. I need to face him."

"And what of the rest of you?" Ozpins eyes settled on the other three Riders.

"We're backup in case things go south," Ruby said. "Hopefully things go smoothly, but we have to be ready."

"And the defenses here if you fail?" Goodwitch most likely meant nothing by it, just covering her bases.

"There's a few advantages Remnant has over magic users. One of them is Dust itself. We can't defend ourselves if we don't know what we're defending from. There is no Dust in Alagaësia, and even if there was they don't have the technology to use it right. Dust can tear right through our defenses. Another thing is Atlas androids. They don't have any life force and we can't locate them telepathically..." As Aaron said that last part, he got an idea. He turned to Ruby. "Is Penny back from the tournament yet?" Ruby's eyes grew wide, then distant. She was probably texting her friend using her eye.

Ozpin turned back to the first Rider. "Aaron, I know your history with this type of circumstance. What are you prepared to do?"

"The only way to stop a mad Rider is by killing him, and his dragon. There's no way to stop this without bloodshed. I don't enjoy that fact in the slightest." Even though the other Riders surely had that figured out by then, but they still shifted uncomfortably on their feet at Aaron's words.

Ozpin's eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you sure this fight won't be for revenge?"

"Kialandí is dangerous. If we don't stop him, the city doesn't stand a chance."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Aaron opened his mouth, but soon closed it. _Was_ this about revenge? Nalia certainly saw it that way. Nothing Aaron told Ozpin was a lie, but it wasn't everything either. Kialandí helped in the Traitor's rise to power, he helped take down the Order…he killed Aaron's family and mounted their heads on steaks. "I can't say revenge has nothing to do with this."

Ozpin stood silent for a few seconds, his eyes narrowed at Aaron "Very well. We will prepare for the worst here. Please ensure that doesn't happen." Aaron nodded, then turned back to the elevator. All the Riders entered and descended to the ground floor.

"You have a plan, right?" Yang asked, contempt showing in her voice.

"I do. Nalia and I will fly about five lengths in front of the rest of you. Kialandí needs to see me first. Nalia will fight his dragon while I fight Kialandí. The rest of you will keep any Grimm off us. Velvet," Aaron turned to the Faunus Rider, "if he tries anything, you have the best chance of putting him down quickly."

Velvet slowly nodded. "I'll do my best."

Aaron looked at Ruby. "I'm sure Nalia's already gone over this with your dragon, but Cerise will be the first to back Nalia up if needed." Ruby nodded. "Vert will be the only dragon with his engines and miniguns. Again, he'll only shoot if absolutely necessary. Kialandí and his dragon are the only ones who are going to die today."

"Aaron," Ruby said with an air of authority, "I can't blame you this time if you want revenge, but if that's your main reason for doing this, you're staying here. Like you said, he can't touch Penny. She'll go in your place."

" _Revenge is not my main concern."_ Up until that moment, Aaron wasn't sure if he could swear that.

Ruby nodded again. "That's what I wanted to hear." The elevator doors opened and the Riders left the tower.

Students were scattered around the courtyards of Beacon. Most had their weapons, all of them looked either confused or terrified, or both. Then there were the Riders, walking with determination toward the eastern wall of the school. Some students stared at the four, most likely wondering what they were doing.

Penny caught up with the Riders halfway to the wall, wearing her Beacon uniform. "I came as fast as I could," she said, her usual happy-go-lucky tone nowhere to be found. "What do you need?"

"Penny," Ruby started, "I don't want to put too much pressure on you, but if we fail to take Kialandí down, you may be Vale's last defense. You, and whatever security androids the kingdom has."

"Why me and not any other Huntsmen or Huntress?"

"Because Kialandí could kill half the city from ten miles away," Aaron said matter-of-factly. "He can't touch you though. You don't have a life force he can detect and you don't have any internal organs he could destroy. He might even be scared of you."

Penny nodded. "What do I look for?"

"If you see a purple dragon in the sky, bring it down."

Ruby grabbed Penny's arm while still walking. "I really don't want to say this, but track the heart rate monitors in our scrolls. If we all flat line…" She let the thought hang.

"That _won't_ happen," Penny said with the utmost confidence. "Still, if the worst comes to pass I'll come in after you."

The Riders rounded a corner and saw their dragons already at the wall. Weiss, Blake, and the rest of CFVY were removing the engines and miniguns from three of the dragons. JNPR was nearby arranging the weaponry. Nalia looked up and growled. _About time you all got here._

"We came as fast as we could," Aaron apologized. "We're ready when you are."

All the dragons growled. _Let's get 'em,_ Cerise snarled.

Yang stopped a few feet in front of her dragon. "Halcyon, high five." She stuck a hand straight up in the air. Halcyon brought one of his paws down on it with all his strength. Yang took the hit without buckling her elbow or knees, and the concrete cracked beneath her feet. Her eyes turned red, signaling just how much energy she had stored up. "I'm good. Let's hope this sticks around."

The Riders mounted up and strapped themselves into their saddles. No helmets were put on though. Their slower speeds wouldn't require them.

"Break their legs for me!" Nora called.

"Bring my teammate back in one piece," Coco scolded.

" _All_ of you, please come back in one piece," Weiss pleaded. The other members of the teams said their own well-wishes and the dragons took flight. Vert didn't need to turn his engines on for takeoff that time, so the dragons were able to head to their destination that much faster.

"Minds shielded from this point on," Aaron yelled as the dragons gained altitude. As planned, Nalia took a substantial lead. She flew as fast as she could, leaving the other dragons in her wake. Vert was the only one who could keep up, and that was only because of his engines. Aaron had no idea where Kialandí was and he wasn't about to search with his mind. Nalia, however, picked up the purple dragon's scent back at Beacon. She tracked the beast deep into the Emerald Forest.

Eventually, Aaron caught sight of purple reflections in the trees. Nalia angled toward it and slowed down slightly. She flew over a large clearing, and Aaron instantly recognized it as the one where he picked up the relic during his initiation. Kialandí's dragon stood by the ruined temple, and Kialandí himself stood out front.

Even from a distance, Aaron could tell the purple dragon was much larger than it should have been. For a dragon that was supposed to be twenty-five years old, it's size said it had seen almost forty. It wasn't nearly as large as the Grimm dragon Nalia killed, but it was too close for comfort. Nalia was at a hefty size disadvantage, but then again, she was when facing the Grimm dragon too.

Nalia landed and Aaron immediately jumped off his dragon's back. He drew Redemption with his right hand and his shield with his left. Nalia growled, and the purple growled back, louder than Nalia would be able to manage for years.

Kialandí smirked at the other Rider. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't face me. Thank you for saving me the trouble of hunting you down." He looked skyward. "And you didn't bring me eggs, you brought me grown dragons. The King will be pleased." Even though he held evil intentions, his voice had the same musical tone that all elves had.

"They are not leaving Remnant, and neither are you!" Aaron swung Redemption to accent his point. The other dragons landed behind Nalia.

"You say that like you have a choice in the matter. What King Galbatorix wants, he gets. He will be pleasantly surprised to find out that he does not have to find Riders for the eggs." Kialandí looked between Vert and Cerise. "There is also a breeding pair here. The King will be pleased indeed." The three younger dragons growled at Kialandí.

Velvet stood directly behind Aaron while Ruby and Yang split up to walk to opposing sides of the clearing. Yang wielded Sun's light as well as Ember Celica, and Ruby had Crescent Rose fully extended. Neither of them pointed their weapons at the traitor. Their dragons also moved with them. Ruby looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with Aaron for a second. Aaron didn't need to be in the other's mind to know that she wanted him to kick Kialandí's ass, if just to protect Cerise.

Kialandí looked at the sister Riders as it appeared they were surrounding him. "I thought you were a man of honor, Aaron. Three on one is hardly fair odds."

"They're mainly here to keep the Grimm off us. I'm sure you've encountered some since your arrival."

"If you mean those black creatures, then yes. I am sure the King would like to know more about them, if not use them." Kialandí finally drew his sword, and looked past Aaron. He raised an eyebrow. "And what might you be?"

Velvet growled. "Your worst nightmare." Vert snorted his agreement.

"Big talk for one so young." Kialandí raised his sword and looked directly at Aaron. "I assume you are not going to come quietly."

"Like I said, they're not leaving Remnant, and neither are you." Aaron fell into a defensive position.

Kialandí smirked again. "I've been waiting eight years for this moment."

Aaron froze for a second. _He's wanted to kill me since before I was a Rider?_ That was enough of an opening for Kialandí to charge. Aaron caught the strike on his shield, and immediately felt the blow in his arm. He pushed his attacker away and followed up with a cut of his own. Of course, Kialandí blocked it with little effort.

Out of the corner of his eye, Aaron saw Nalia pounce on purple. Nalia tried to get her teeth around purple's neck, but it just shrugged her off and slashed a claw at Nalia's armored belly. The green dragon took the hit and used it to gain a height advantage. Nalia flew high, and purple gave chase.

As Aaron fought, he once again realized he was out of his league. He hadn't faced an elf in over five years. He forgot exactly how strong and fast they were. Then again, Kialandí was a Rider, and had some of the best training in Alagaësia.

A few minutes into the fight, Kialandí knocked Aaron's shield out of his hand. Aaron reacted quickly and launched a flurry of two handed blows. They were slower than the one handed, but had twice as much power. That alone was able to keep Kialandí at a stalemate.

Then Aaron saw what he couldn't have hoped to hope for. Kialandí was sweating. Aaron forgot how taxing making and sustaining the portal spell was. As far as he knew, Kialandí just arrived on Remnant that day. He must have been exhausted from it. Aaron suddenly felt like he might actually have a chance at beating the other Rider, and redoubled his efforts.

During this frenzy, Aaron got past Kialandí's guard and nicked his arm. The elf grunted in pain but otherwise ignored it. If anything, it made him more aggressive. Kialandí launched strike after slice at Aaron, each successive blow getting stronger and faster. Eventually, he managed to rip Redemption from Aaron's hands. Aaron still had his V4 strapped to his belt, but he felt like he had a few more tricks up his sleeve.

Kialandí leveled his sword at his opponent. "Surrender, or die."

Aaron stole a page from Yang's book. "I think I chose 'or.'" Kialandí snarled, then swung his sword back. Before he could bring it down though, Aaron rushed forward and slammed into the inside of the elf's elbow. That broke Kialandí's grip on his sword and it fell to the ground. Aaron then elbowed his opponent's gut, then brought the back of his fist to Kialandí's face.

The turned Rider staggered back as Aaron picked up his own sword. "It appears the tables have turned."

Kialandí scowled harder. "We'll see about that." As he said that, Aaron felt something scratch his arm, though it wasn't _his_ arm. He glanced upward for a second and saw purple diving for the ground. Nalia dove a few lengths behind, her front right leg leaking. Down on the ground, Yang and Halcyon prepared for combat.

Before Aaron could do anything about it though, Kialandí had his sword back in hand. The elf charged again, and seemed intent on making Aaron face away from the dragons' battle on the ground. Every time Aaron tried to look over at Yang and Halcyon, Kialandí pressed his attack. Considering Velvet hadn't taken any shots, it couldn't have been that bad.

Aaron thought that right up to the moment he heard the painful sound of a dragon's scream. "Halcyon!" Yang yelled at the top of her lungs. Aaron finally pushed Kialandí far enough away to get a good look at what happened. Halcyon lay on the ground with his front right leg bent backwards at the knee and a massive bloody gash right where his wing met body. The armor was cut clean through.

Aaron deflected another strike from Kialandí and quickly turned to look at Velvet and Vert to see why they allowed Halcyon to be injured so badly. Both of them stood frozen in place, eyes wide. Velvet had sweat dripping down her forehead. Aaron quickly scowled. He knew what people furiously defending their minds looked like.

The green Rider then turned back to the gold pair. Yang's hair was on fire, and Aaron could safely assume that the blonde's eyes were red. Halcyon's Rider fired her gauntlets behind her and reeled back for a punch at purple's head. Before she got anywhere close to her target though, purple swatted her out of the air. Yang flew right at Aaron, who quickly hatched a plan. It wouldn't be quite as effective as Bumblebee, but it would have to do.

Aaron jabbed Redemption into the ground, hopefully making it a pivot point. With his other hand. He grabbed one of Yang's legs as she flew by. He felt like his arms were being torn out of their sockets, but the plan worked. Redemption stayed in the ground and dug a circle in the dirt. When the two Riders did a complete one-eighty, Aaron threw Yang forward, increasing her speed.

Once again, Yang drew her right arm back, Sun's light in hand. Her left stayed forward as she slammed into purple's head. She fired a shot from that gauntlet, causing dragon blood to fly out. Yang then brought Sun's Light forward and stabbed purple in the eye. It was purple's turn to scream.

If that wound didn't kill it, the next did. The white blade appeared to separate from the cross guard. A few seconds later, the blade fully rotated, flinging dragon scales and blood flying. The sound of a gunshot came from that area, and a Dust round exploded out of the other side of purple's head.

The dragon fell to the ground, never to rise again.

Kialandí screamed and fell to his knees, clutching his chest. Aaron almost felt sorry for him, then he remembered all the dragons and Riders Kialandí put in a similar condition. The green Rider walked over to the downed traitor. "You're finished."

Out of nowhere Kialandí kicked Aaron's legs out from under him. Expecting a sword to the neck, Aaron raised Redemption to block the attack. Instead, the elf was nowhere around him. Aaron looked over to where Yang was and his heart stopped. Yang couldn't get Sun's light out of purple's head.

Aaron threw Redemption to the side and grabbed his compacted V4 from his belt. Kialandí approached Yang and swung at one of her gauntlets.

Yang tried to move out of the way, but the sword caught the gauntlet and forced it up and out of the way.

Aaron raised his left hand to hopefully create an Aura barrier to protect Yang. At the same time, his V4 was transforming into an SMG.

The Aura barrier appeared in front of Yang, but Kialandí already began his jab.

His sword pierced the Aura barrier, and plunged into Yang's chest.

* * *

Ruby could only watch as Kialandí stabbed her sister. She might as well have not regained the ability to move. It didn't look like Yang had time to register what happened before Kialandí turned his sword ninety degrees. Yang's mouth dropped open, and her eyes widened to their fullest and changed back to lilac.

Suddenly, red bursts came out of Kialandí and he fell to the side, though his sword stayed in place. The blonde looked down at the sword and fell to her knees. She slowly looked up and made eye contact with Ruby. Her mind stretched out weakly. _I'm sorry_. Her lips moved but no sound came out. She looked over at Halcyon, then fell to the ground sideways.

Ruby lost her grip on Crescent Rose and her knees buckled. "Yang…" There was nothing magic could do about a wound like that, not in time anyway. The hospitals in Vale and Beacon wouldn't be able to do much better.

Yang was dying. Fast.

Pressure built up inside Ruby. It was cold and powerful. She tried to hold it back, but it just kept building and building. The Rider closed her eyes to concentrate more on holding it back. If anything, that helped the pressure build. She unintentionally opened her eyes and saw Yang lying on the ground, a large stream of blood flowed out each side of her.

That sent Ruby over the edge. "YAAAAAANG!" Everything went white as the pressure released itself. It didn't drain quickly either. The flow lasted for what felt like minutes. As it cascaded out, Ruby thought the energy was going to rip her apart.

Then she felt nothing.

* * *

 **Now if you excuse me, I'm going to find a fallout shelter to hide in.**


	3. Out Cold

**Seeing as I survived the backlash of the last chapter, here's this one. I will say this now; I took a few creative liberties here. I know there's a lot of controversial choices i made, and I know I might lose some of you because of them, but I'm standing by them.**

* * *

Aaron pulled the trigger on his V4 and let out a three shot burst. The exact same sound came from another part of the clearing. All six bullets, whether from the original V4 or Velvet's copy, made contact with Kialandí. He fell to the ground sideways, multiple new holes oozing.

The Rider stood up and kept his weapon pointed at the traitor. Kialandí didn't even moan on the ground. Aaron looked to see Yang fall to her knees, sword still in her. The sight made any remorse Aaron felt evaporate.

Kialandí rolled onto his back, only rage in his eyes. "You claim you fight with honor." He spat up blood. "You have none."

"That still leaves me with more than you." Aaron pointed his V4 at Kialandí's head and pulled the trigger. Three more bullets tore into the elf's head. With all hostiles eliminated, Aaron looked back at Yang, who was now lying on the ground, unmoving. Aaron knew from experience there was nothing magic could do to that in time. He looked over his shoulder to see Halcyon using one claw to pull himself to his Rider's side. His pupils were dilated to an impossible size and he was breathing heavily.

"YAAAAAANG!" Ruby yelled from the other side of the clearing. Immediately, the temperature plummeted. Aaron looked over to Ruby to see her slightly elevated off the ground, intense white light coming out of her eyes and hands. Immense power radiated off her. Freezing wind blew everywhere The grass frosted over. Snow accumulated around the clearing. The beams of light coming out of her hands intersected and struck the sword in Yang's chest. The ones from her eyes hit Kialandí's and his dragon's corpses. The light was getting unbearable for Aaron, so he covered his eyes, and didn't see what happened after that.

When the wind finally died down, Aaron looked around the clearing. Everything was covered in at least an inch of snow. Ruby was sprawled out in the snow, not moving. Kialandí now had multiple ice spikes growing on him, and likely through him. Velvet stood by Vert, who had a small flame coming out if his mouth. Halcyon limped quickly over to Yang's side, who was now laying on her back on top of a few feet tall mound of powder snow.

Aaron hesitantly stretched his mind out to the fallen Rider to how soon she could pass into the next life. To his surprise, Yang's life force wasn't fading. It was stable, and she was _dreaming_. That _shouldn't_ have been possible in that situation. Aaron ran over to Yang and put two fingers on her neck. No pulse, and she was freezing cold.

 _You can help her, right?_ Halcyon asked desperately.

"Hopefully. I've never seen something like this before." Aaron turned back to the only other Rider standing. "Velvet, call for a med evac, now!" He turned back to the sword stuck in Yang's chest. He grabbed the hilt and pulled the sword straight out. Instead of Yang's chest turning into a red fountain though, not even a trickle came forth.

Halcyon whimpered, then touched his snout to Yang's forehead. A golden light flashed between them on contact. Aaron looked down into the wound and saw Yang's spine reform, taking care of the worst injury. He counted his and Yang's lucky stars that Halcyon had the right inspiration.

When Aaron started his own process though, he realized it took much more energy than it should have. It probably came from the fact that Yang was entirely frozen solid. He worked as fast as he could, but he didn't make the progress he wanted.

When Aaron had to stop and catch his breath, he looked at Yang's face. She was almost as white as the snow she lay on, with the exception of a small, frozen stream of blood that hung on the edge of her lip. Aaron looked up further looked up further and saw a massive change in her hair. Instead of being completely blonde, three streaks of gold, the same shade as Halcyon's scales, shot out of Yang's head.

 _She's going to kill me._ Sadness and hope intermingled in Halcyon's words.

"She may try. Don't let her." Aaron took one last look at Yang, then turned to look at Ruby. She moved a little from before, but that was most likely because of Cerise' constant nudging. Whatever she did must have taken a lot out of her. Aaron could only read Ruby's life force. There wasn't even a stray thought or emotion. If anything, Ruby's and Yang's mental conditions should have been reversed.

After what felt like way too long, a trio of Bullheads flew over the clearing. Two of them had miniguns mounted under the chin and the other a big red cross on the side doors. One of the armed transports landed and disgorged its contents of Huntsmen and androids. They all had their weapons trained on the dead purple dragon.

The medical Bullhead touched down in between the downed sisters. Aaron waved some of the medics over to Yang, and Cerise whimpered to get the attention of others. The medical team dispersed, each of them had a stretcher with them. Ankle deep snow slowed the medics down.

Aaron gently put his arms underneath Yang and through the snow. To his, Halcyon's, and the medics' surprise, the blonde remained perfectly still. Her limbs didn't flop to the side, and her hair stayed exactly like it was. In a normal situation, Yang probably would have joked about 'extreme planking' or something along those lines, but this was anything but normal.

The medics took Yang's frozen form back to the Bullhead. She was quickly joined by her unconscious sister. The medical transport took off and flew toward Beacon, Cerise right behind it. Halcyon tried to follow, but his injury near his wing kept him on the ground. Aaron looked over to Velvet. "Take care of Halcyon's injuries." He turned to where the corpse of the purple dragon lay. "I have something else to take care of."

Aaron stalked over to the dead dragon. He wrapped his hands around the hilt of Sun's Light and pulled. Instead of having to force the sword out, the blade slid out easily. Either Yang loosened it, or it was held in place magically. Aaron scowled and moved to the saddle. He cut off the straps, letting the seat fall to the ground. The Rider searched all the saddlebags for anything that could prove useful, or anything that needed to be destroyed. There were a few gemstones that were loaded with energy that Aaron confiscated. No Eldunari, however. Kialandí was offensive minded, so that might have explained how he was able to attack two dragons and their Riders at the same time while continuing to fight Aaron.

The most surprising piece of equipment in the saddle was a second purple sword. Aaron looked it over, trying to figure out who it belonged to. As he analyzed it though, he thought the sword belonged to Kialandí. _Why would he use someone else's sword in combat if he had his own?_ Aaron thought to himself.

One look at Nalia almost answered his question. She stood right by the bloody sword in the snow, her pupils dilated and all of her limbs shook. Aaron walked over to his dragon and looked at the sword half buried in the snow. He froze up. In all the rage he felt at seeing Kialandí again, he didn't notice that the elf used one of his friend's swords. "Eld Moi…Kialandí used Eld Moi?" He ran over to Kialandí's corpse and removed the scabbard the elf had tied to his waist.

Nalia half growled, half whimpered. _I'm torn. I want to destroy this for what it did to Yang, but…Irolon would have my head._

Aaron returned to his dragon's side. "I'm sure Rafye wouldn't be too happy with you either." Before they left on their mission to find Riders for the eggs, Nalia asked their first friends from Vroengard to come with them. Rafye declined, saying that while she was honored, it wasn't their assignment. Now, all those bittersweet memories were coming back, with Rafye's sword as the instigator.

Sure, Aaron knew they fought at Vroengard and were killed, but he never expected to see Eld Moi in the hands of one of the Forsworn. He would have preferred the sword to be lost in the confusion of battle, but then again that was false hope. Of course Kialandí would use a sword that Aaron didn't consider hostile...

Nalia growled low and loud. Aaron turned to his dragon and saw slits for pupils. _You filth don't deserve this right, but I can allow no trace of your existence._

Aaron turned to the Huntsmen that were currently examining the dead dragon. "Get out of there! It's going to get really hot in a few seconds." The Huntsmen scattered, and Nalia unleashed a torrent of green flame. Both Kialandí and his dragon were engulfed in the inferno. Nalia kept the current up for an impossibly long time. All the snow Ruby somehow made melted a few minutes in. Halcyon, Vert, and Velvet also flew out during the blaze. After an hour or so, the only ones left in the clearing were Aaron and Nalia. Somewhere along the line, Aaron stuck Eld Moi and Sun's Light into the blaze to burn off any blood that still coated the blades, purifying them.

Eventually, the angry dragon closed her mouth. Nothing was left if Kialandí. If there were ashes, they blew away in the wind. The purple dragon was only shattered bones in a pile, none of them recognizable. The only reason the rest of the forest wasn't on fire was because Aaron cast a spell to make the surrounding area dragon fire proof.

Nalia let out an ear piercing roar. Her legs shook from exhaustion, but she still stood. She stalked over to the pile of burnt bones and slammed a massive paw down on the bones that looked to be the most intact. Next she swung her tail through the whole pile, breaking more pieces and sending most of the fragments flying.

 _I'll fly you back to Beacon,_ Nalia told Aaron, only a little of her normal tone leaking through the rage, _then I need to find a river. I need to get this filth off me._ Aaron tied the extra swords to Nalia's saddle, then climbed on himself. Nalia didn't even wait for Aaron to strap himself in. She flew fast over the forest toward Beacon. Trees flashed by underneath at an astounding rate. While in the air, the dragon and Rider discussed what to do with Eld Moi. Aaron had an idea, and Nalia reluctantly agreed.

From the air, Aaron saw Halcyon pressed up against the hospital wing of Beacon. Cerise stood right by her brother's side, a wing draped over him. Vert lay at a respectful distance. Nalia landed outside the main doors for the hospital, and only stood there long enough for Aaron to remove Eld Moi and Sun's Light. She took off immediately afterward and angled toward a river.

Before Aaron entered the hospital, he heard a low and growl from the side. _You let this happen,_ Halcyon mentally growled. Aaron faced the dragon and saw none of the concern Halcyon showed for his Rider in his eyes. _You and your honor…_ Aaron faced away. He couldn't deny the dragon's claim.

The Rider entered the hospital and was quickly directed by a nurse to where his team was. He walked with purpose and found a waiting room filled to the brim with Penny, the rest of RWBY, and all of teams JNPR and CFVY. Weiss and Blake quickly ambushed Aaron. "What happened?" Weiss demanded.

Aaron turned to Velvet, who was standing with her own team. "You didn't tell them?"

Velvet shook her head. "They're your teammates, and I can't really trust my head after what happened out there."

Aaron nodded, then turned to his teammates in front of him. He explained the encounter by the temple, only skipping the details of his actual fight. Velvet rubbed an arm nervously when Aaron explained Halcyon getting injured. Then Aaron explained Yang killing the purple dragon, and Kialandí's rage directly afterward.

When Aaron moved on to how Ruby reacted, there were looks of confusion from everyone in the room. Everyone except Pyrrha that is. She tried to act confused, but her acting skills were never the best. Pyrrha had been an anomaly since the Battle of Beacon. While her personality never changed, the way she fought altered slightly. That, and her mind was shielded, though Yang claimed to have taught her that after her fight against Cinder in Beacon's tower.

Blake finally took notice of one of the extra swords in Aaron's possession. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

Velvet also took a closer look and gasped. "Why do you have that sword?"

Aaron held the sword flat with both hands. "Eld Moi belonged to the Rider of Nalia's mate." There was silence in the room, the tense atmosphere dropped considerably, but never left. "Kialandí was known to take trophies, and apparently this sword was one of them. He probably liked the idea of killing me with one of my best friend's swords.

"As for why it's here," Aaron turned to Velvet, "Every Rider has the right to a sword."

Velvet took a step back. "I…I can't. It still nearly killed Yang."

"Sun's Light killed Summer Rose, yet Yang uses that blade with pride."

The Faunus looked at the floor, then looked to the side, most likely talking with Vert. "I…I haven't used a weapon like that since before Beacon. I don't have my own fighting style."

"We can work on that in the coming days if you take this. Since your Semblance allows you to mimic other people's styles, I'm sure Nalia can share her memories of Rafye fighting."

Velvet hesitated again. "Wouldn't she-"

"Rafye wouldn't want the last blood her sword to taste to be a friend's. I'm sure you'd do her proud." That was actually the only reason he brought it up.

Another hesitation from the Faunus, then she stepped forward and took the sword and scabbard from Aaron. "Unless Yang or Halcyon demand I get rid of this, I'll use it to the best of my ability."

"There are plenty of people around here to help you out, Velvet," Coco said. "I'm sure all you'd need to do is ask."

 _Don't get too used to it,_ Halcyon growled, making most people in the waiting room flinch. _As soon as Yang wakes up, I'm telling her everything._

Weiss looked at Aaron, confused. "I kind of get where Halcyon's coming from, but why did he sound that angry?"

Aaron looked at the floor. "He blames me for what happened to Yang…He's probably right."

Suddenly a black and red…something appeared in the hallway. Aaron spun toward it and drew Redemption, a difficult task given the tight quarters. A single woman stepped out, a Grimm mask covered her face. She held an overly large sword in her right hand. "Whoever you are," Aaron growled. "I'm not in the mood for negotiating. I just watched one of my friends get stabbed in the chest and another one enter a coma."

The woman sheathed the sword and took off her mask. "For once, I'm not looking for a fight." She dropped her mask to the floor, concerned red eyes looked straight at Aaron. "I'm here for my daughter."

Aaron lowered Redemption to his side, finally recognizing the woman from pictures Ruby and Yang had. "Raven. I didn't think you'd show up."

Raven's eyes narrowed slightly. "I may not have been visible, but I never abandoned my family."

"That's a laugh!" Someone shouted from down the hallway. Soon after, Taiyang Xiao Long came into Aaron's view. "Where have you been the past nineteen years?"

"Tai, we both know why I left, and why I'm back now." Aaron backed away from the formerly married couple and leaned against the wall while they argued.

 _Now for the hard part,_ Aaron looked at the floor. _Waiting._

* * *

Ruby's ears rang, and she felt exhausted and energized at the same time. She opened her eyes and saw a stark white sky. Normally with how bright and white it was, Ruby's eyes would have burned. Instead, it soothed the girl.

Ruby moved an arm and felt soft grass. She turned her head to the side and saw the world sideways. Somewhere in that energy buildup, she must have fallen over. After a few seconds, she realized that she wasn't in the clearing with the ruin, or even in the Emerald Forest. She sat up and looked around one of her favorite groupings of trees on Patch. Yang and she would always try and climb to the top of that giant oak and play hide-and-seek with their other friends in the area.

That last thought brought tears to her eyes. Ruby brought her knees up to her chest and started crying. Yang, her invincible big sister, was dead or dying. The younger sister couldn't have done anything about it. Either Kialandí or his dragon was assaulting Ruby's mind. By the time she recovered, it was too late to bring Crescent Rose around to take a shot.

Ruby stiffened up as she realized things weren't adding up. How could she have gotten to Patch in the first place? Why would her friends leave her alone here? Why was the sky white without clouds? Where was Cerise? Where was _anyone?_

"Check for life signs," she said, expecting her bionic eye to do something. Instead, her vision stayed perfectly clear. "Check CCT signal." Again, nothing. "Start diagnostics." Her eye refused to cooperate.

Ruby rolled her right sleeve to access the control panel. For whatever reason though, it was locked shut. It didn't even have a lock on it. She tried to force it open, but she couldn't find the seam. After a few seconds of working on it, she slowed down and drew back her fingernails. It felt…off somehow. Then she realized something. She wore her Mk. II combat arm to face Kialandí, and Yang and she were the only ones who knew how to take arms off and put them on. Her Mk. II didn't even have 'skin' on it. Even if it did, it felt too real. While her fake skin was enough to fake sensation on the surface, it never was able to get feelings from muscles, or bones.

Curious, Ruby rolled up her right pant leg and searched for the leg's control panel. Again, it refused to open, and it felt too real. She brought her right hand up to the right side of her face. Before, she could at least feel the electronics of the surface of her skull, but not then.

Her shoulders slumped as she realized two things. One: her natural limbs and eye were back. Two: the only way that could happen was if she was dreaming or dead.

"You're not dead, Ruby," someone said from the trees.

Ruby looked around herself, looking for whoever said it. The voice sounded like it was coming from everywhere at once. "Where are you?" She fell into a defensive position. The voice sounded incredibly familiar, but she just couldn't place it.

"You're not going to find me like that," the voice said in an almost laughing tone.

Hesitantly, Ruby stretched her mind out to find whoever it was. For whatever reason, nothing in the area had any life force or Aura in it. When Ruby found someone at the top of the tree she used to climb, the feeling stuck out like a spotlight in the night. Again, the person felt familiar, even though Ruby never touched her mind before. "I know where you are, now what do you want?"

The person jumped down from the top branch and landed on the side of the tree opposite Ruby. The Rider prepared for an attack.

Slowly, a pure white cloak came into view. Between the folds, Ruby saw a black and white combat skirt. Her breath caught in her throat. She knew that look. The woman pulled back her hood, revealing black hair that turned red at the ends. She opened her eyes to reveal glistening silver irises. "I _wanted_ to see you, my Gem," the woman said. "I have to say, I like what you've done with your ears."

"M-m-mo-mom?" Ruby stammered. Her throat constricted to almost painful levels. She'd seen her mom in several dreams before, but this was the first time she had her own mind and not empty like all the other people in them. This _never_ happened before. The person in front of her _was_ her mom.

Summer Rose let out a laugh, smiled, and let tears fall from her eyes. "I've been waiting to hear that for a long time."

"Mom!" Ruby activated her Semblance and ran at her mother. Instead of tackling her to the ground though, Summer stood firm. Ruby wrapped her arms around her mom and buried her face in Summer's shoulder. Her mom held Ruby's head close and rubbed her daughter's back. Both of them swayed on their feet as they let loose tears. Occasionally, Summer's fingers would brush against the tips of Ruby's pointed ears.

After who knew how long, Ruby pulled back and looked her mom in the eyes. "How are you even here?"

"I am, but I'm not," Summer said cryptically in the same laughing tone as before. She put a hand on the side of Ruby's head. "You're not dead, Ruby. You're not exactly dreaming either, but this is all going on inside your soul."

Ruby scrunched her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Her mom's smile disappeared. "You're in the hospital at Beacon, in a coma."

"Yang." Ruby's eyes teared up again and she pulled her mom in close. "Mom, Kialandí, he…"

"I know, Ruby. I saw. I would have done something sooner, but I had to help defend your mind."

"Wait." Ruby pulled back again. "You _saw?_ You _did something?_ How?"

"I saw using your eyes, my Gem." Summer smiled sadly. "The rest requires a lot of explanation, and I'm going to ask you to remember some painful times in your life." She backed away from Ruby and held a hand palm up. Her eyes glowed faintly and a cold breeze started.

Ruby instantly recognized it. "You can make wind too?"

"I can do much more than that." Summer hesitated. "Do you remember what Fort Castle was like when I was done with it?"

"Destroyed turrets…bodies all around, and a lot of snow."

Summer nodded and lifted both hands in front of her. Her eyes glowed even more, and a blizzard essentially shot out of her hands. Ruby instinctually brought her left hand up. Without calling up any wind herself, the blizzard split in two and passed to either side of her. As soon as it started, the snow and wind stopped coming, revealing Summer's beaming face. "You didn't even need to be taught that."

"I did that?" Ruby looked at her left hand. She didn't even feel an energy drain, and there wasn't any wind blowing from behind her. She looked back up at her mom with pleading eyes. "What did you do to Yang?"

Summer looked down at the ground, then back at Ruby. "I used your energy and Aura to freeze Yang…and put a few icy spikes into Kialandí and his dragon myself. I don't mean frozen like in a block of ice, but like a cryofreeze. It should keep her alive long enough for Aaron and other doctors to do their work. On the downside, I think I used up all of your Aura and a good portion of your energy. That's only the third time I had any influence on what you did. The rest is on you."

"Third time?" Ruby was barely following along, but only because it all seemed impossible.

"…Back when you were kidnapped by the Nevermores." Ruby tensed up and looked at the ground. "Ruby, I tried to get you out of there sooner, but the King Taijitu venom was affecting me too. I could only get enough Aura and energy together when you were angry enough. That's where those wind gusts came from." Summer brought Ruby into another hug. "I tried to knock that thug out both times. I thought I had enough. I didn't mean for him to cut you."

"…My team got me out of there." Ruby freed herself and looked her mom in the eyes. "But why can I…we do this? I've never heard of anything like this before."

"I'm sure I told you the story of the seasons before. That, or Tai did at some point."

"The old wizard and the four maidens, yeah. What's this have to do with us?"

Summer smiled. "I inherited the abilities of the Winter Maiden from my mother, and you got it from me."

Ruby blinked rapidly confused. "Wait, what?"

"Ruby," Summer put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "you have special powers that very few others have, your friend Pyrrha being one of them. I obviously don't mean you being a Dragon Rider either. You can control the elements, but being the Maiden of Winter, water and ice are your specialties."

Her smile disappeared. "But only tell this to the people you trust with your life. People w _ill_ kill for this power. I knew Amber, at least two Fall Maidens before Pyrrha. She was just a little girl back then…I don't know for sure, but I'd guess that Cinder killed her to gain her power."

"So, I'm overpowered, and people want to take it for themselves?"

Summer nodded. "The fact that you're a Dragon Rider as well doesn't change anything. Those hungry for power will come after you if they find out."

"Well, they'll have to get through my team and our dragons first."

"It's always nice to have backup." Summer's face softened. "Speaking of which, I know Raven feels she's responsible for what happened to me. If you ever see her again, tell her I said thank you for saving my little girls."

Ruby blushed slightly. "In those exact words?"

Summer smirked. "Yes, and I will know if you don't."

A thought suddenly occurred to Ruby. "We're in my head, right? Can we get Cerise in here?" Her eyes widened slightly. "Or Yang if it's safe?

"I'd love to officially meet Cerise." Summer smiled weakly. "I know you're worried about Yang, but I think it would be best for her to stay in her own head for now."

Ruby turned her head skyward and closed her eyes. It probably wasn't necessary, but it helped her concentrate. She stretched her mind all around her as far as she could go. Of course she felt her mom, but all the plants were absent. Eventually, Ruby found a barrier that she couldn't pass, which was strange considering this was her own soul. She pushed against it, and focused her efforts on one area.

Suddenly, the barrier broke and Ruby felt who was really around her. There were a bunch of people she didn't know. Aaron and Yang were a little distance away, surrounded by more people Ruby wasn't familiar with. The rest of her team and the dragons were slightly farther away. Cerise immediately latched onto her Rider's mind. _Ruby! I've been trying to get through to you for hours!_

 _Hours? It's been that long already? Well, this isn't an actual dream, so I guess the rules are different._

 _Ruby, what are you talking about?_ Concern radiated off Cerise.

 _Come in here, there's someone I want you to meet. You're not flying, are you?_

 _No…_ confusion mingled with the concern. Ruby gently took Cerise' mind and guided her to the right place. She opened her eyes and saw her red dragon high in the sky above her. Cerise looked around in confusion before angling down. _This is deeper in your mind than I've ever gone._

 _Stop being confused and land already!_ Ruby really wanted to know what was going on out there, as well as 'introduce' her dragon to her mom. As Cerise approached, Ruby noticed she was smaller than in reality. Then again, dreams didn't have to follow reality.

"I think it's more along the lines of that's how you see her," Summer said.

Ruby mocked groaned. "I already have Cerise reading my mind, now you're doing it?"

"I've been reading your mind for fifteen years. You just didn't know it until now."

Cerise didn't even bother to land before tackling Ruby. She encased her Rider in a tent made out of wing and scales. She stuck her head under her wing and nuzzled Ruby. _I was so worried. I couldn't get anything out of you other than your life force._

Ruby hugged her dragon's snout, able to fully wrap her arms around it again. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. More than fine." She tightened her grip on her dragon. "How's Yang?"

Cerise hummed sadly. _She's not dying, but she's not improving either. You did something to her to preserve her body and mind, and Aaron and Halcyon did their best to heal her, but they're unsure if she'll be alright when she wakes up. Whatever you did is making it difficult for doctors to do anything. Aaron's doing what he can but it's exhausting him. Halcyon says Yang's dreaming and he's doing his best to keep her calm without saying what happened._

"She'll be alright. She's strong." Ruby smiled as she locked eyes with her dragon.

 _Halcyon's not well either. It's not why you'd think. He blames Aaron for what happened to Yang._ Cerise growled lightly. _He might be onto something._

The little smile Ruby had disappeared. "What does Aaron think?"

 _As far as I can tell, he agrees._

Ruby looked down slightly. "I'm sure Nalia's already told you this, but don't let Aaron find a knife."

 _She's not talking to anyone right now…Apparently the sword Kialandí used belonged to the Rider of her mate…Nalia's still trying to deal with that._

"…Oh." Nalia didn't talk about Irolon much. In fact, the first time anyone from Remnant knew he existed was the four-year anniversary of the fall of Vroengard. "She's not distant too is she?"

Cerise shook her head. _She's in the Dragonhouse. She's just wants to be alone right now._ The dragon blinked, then locked eyes with Ruby again. _You said something about meeting someone? How can we do that in your head?_

"Believe me, I don't really know myself." Ruby finally let go of her dragon.

Cerise got off her Rider and looked at the only other person in the forest. Summer smiled and the dragon cocked her head. _It's your mother. I've seen her before in your dreams._

"Use your mind." Cerise nodded slightly, then her eyes grew big and her jaw dropped. She looked at Ruby, then back at Summer.

Summer slowly approached the dragon. "So you're the one my Gem calls her soulmate." She reached out and scratched behind one of Cerise' ears. Instead of recoiling though, the dragon leaned into it and hummed happily. "You're lucky you're not a human or Faunus. If you were, we'd have to have a conversation you wouldn't like."

"Mom, don't threaten my dragon."

"Something tells me threatening a dragon is hazardous for my health. I was just stating the facts." Cerise snorted a puff of smoke at Summer, causing her to jump back. "Come on! Do you know hard it is to keep this white?"

Both Ruby and Cerise laughed, despite what was going on in reality. "That's all Weiss wears, so I have an idea." Ruby walked to stand beside Cerise' head. "I know you're both in here and out there, but I'd like you to keep what you see here from everyone. If they ask, just say I'm fine and I'm worried about Yang. They aren't lies." The dragon hummed her understanding.

Summer clapped her hands together. "So, we've got a little while before you wake up naturally, so what do you want to do in the meantime while we still can."

Ruby's eyes sparkled. "Show me what I can do, and if there's anything I can do to help Yang…And when that's done, cookies?"

Summer laughed lightly. "Of course. You might be able to make them like I do in the future now."

* * *

 **Eld Moi: Changer.**

 **So people have equated going 'Full Maiden' to Super Saiyan or the Avatar State. Guess which one inspired this.**

 **Yeah, I know, controversial all over the place, next chapter I'm thinking even more so. But again, I'm standing by these decisions.**


	4. Like Mother Like Daughter

**Wow. I did not expect so many people to be okay with Summer having an influence on Ruby. In fact, I didn't hear from anyone saying it was a bad idea. Thank you all for that...too bad I'm going against some of your wishes here. Logic, precedent, and future chapter's I wrote months ago won out.**

 **A few real life things to address, in my creative writing class, we're working with the landscape architecture program to create a scene out of something we write. I am probably way too excited for this. I love to see things that I make come to life. While it won't be anything from here because of copyright, it's still based off something I'm obsessed with. Also, we're going to be working with a university in Portugal so they can translate what we write into Portuguese. I'm just in college, and already things I write are being translated. Not many people can say that.**

 **So, Volume 4 comes out this weekend. Sponsors/First members/whatever you call yourselves now, keep this in mind. It is perfectly legal in the eyes of United States law for the rest of us to rip you limb from limb if you spoil (not really...** **Alagaësia on the other hand...).  
**

 **Now for a little decision making.**

* * *

Ruby slammed her left palm into the ground. Ice spread along the grass and dirt in front of her. Soon after, large ice spikes shot out of the ground. Each one could have impaled and killed a Goliath. For the umpteenth time in the training session, Ruby wished it could have been real, for multiple reasons.

Behind her, her mom clapped. Ruby turned to face her mom, a huge smile on her face. Her mom had a similar expression. "That was great! I can't think of a Grimm that could survive that."

"Thanks!" Ruby always wondered what it would be like training with her mom. She held high standards like Uncle Qrow, yet she didn't expect perfection. Every single word and sentence she said held encouragement or congratulations. Of course, this was all going on in Ruby's head, so she would probably have more difficulty in the real world. "So what next?"

Suddenly, the world shook beneath Ruby's feet, the sky darkened, and Ruby felt faint. When she regained her balance, she looked at her mom, confused. Summer smiled sadly. "Next, you wake up and return to your friends."

Ruby's arms slumped and her eyes watered. "But, there's still so much I want to know. Can I make ice armor around myself? Can I freeze fire?" Her words caught in her throat. "Can I see you again after I wake up?"

Summer brought her daughter into a comforting and tight hug. "Yes to the ice armor, no to the fire…and you'll be able to see me in the future. Everything I know is yours. But as time goes on, it will be harder to reach me. Only Maidens know what we can fully do. We pass on our knowledge to the next, and depending on how close together in time separate Maidens are, several can teach at a time.

"But after a time, our minds fade. You might still be able to talk to your grandmother if you dig deep enough, but I doubt it. I'll still be in your head for a few more years, but I don't know how long."

Ruby squeezed a little harder, and she felt even more tired after that. "How will things translate from here to real life?"

"You will remember everything that happened here, but you may not be able to do the same things. All those cookies you 'ate' won't do anything for you either. Most likely, you'll be exhausted and possibly in pain from what happened out there. I believe you're feeling those effects now."

"Slightly." Ruby's legs shook as she said that.

Summer pulled away and looked Ruby in the eyes. "I know Yang never felt completely comfortable using Sun's Light, and not just because she likes punching things over cutting them. When you're both awake, tell her I said go for it, Phoenix."

Ruby blushed slightly. "Those exact words?"

"Yes, and I will know if you don't." Summer put a hand on the side of Ruby's face. "I love you Ruby, and I'm so proud of the woman you're becoming." A bit of mischief passed through her eyes. Before Ruby could stop her, she moved her hand over to one of Ruby's ears and lightly pinched the tip.

Instantly, Ruby felt like she ran a marathon carrying Yang on her back. Everything was sore and she didn't feel like moving. "Mmfff, that's sensitive," she groaned, finding her throat drier than expected.

"Ruby?" a familiar voice said to her right. A hand gently fell on the part of her right arm that was natural.

The girl slowly turned her head and opened her eyes that she didn't realize were closed. She looked right into her dad's concerned face. "Morning, dad."

Taiyang breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "You're awake!"

Ruby shrugged. "That's debatable."

Cerise suddenly pushed herself into her Rider's mind. _Ruby!_ Her affection and concern rolled off her. Ruby kept her eyes open, and her head sunk deeper into her pillow. _I was worried you wouldn't wake up for a few more days!_

 _Don't worry about me. You saw what I did…Why did you leave, anyway?_

 _That was your time with your mother. I didn't want to intrude._

Ruby sat up in her bed and saw that her dad wasn't the only other one in the room. Uncle Qrow leaned against the wall of the hospital room. "Last time I checked, morning was before noon." He smirked. "Good to see you're awake, kiddo." Even though he sounded happy, he didn't look like it. His shoulders were slumped and there was sadness in his red eyes.

The Rider continued her scan of the room and saw one of Halcyon's blue eyes staring into the room. It shifted and locked with Ruby's. Halcyon hummed slightly, then his eye returned to its previous spot. Ruby started to look to where Halcyon was when she saw someone she really didn't expect. Raven sat by another bed, holding someone's arm. Ruby had an idea of who's it was, but didn't want to admit it to herself. The other Huntress never even looked up at the girl.

Ruby hesitantly looked down and saw Yang lying prone in the hospital bed. She knew it was coming, but it still hurt. Yang's skin was deathly pale, and it looked like someone could draw a straight line from the top of her head to her feet. Her chest wasn't moving at all. Only a heart rate monitor and an oxygen tube were connected to her. That wouldn't have been too abnormal, if the heart rate monitor wasn't flat lined. The last part made Ruby's own heart sink to her stomach. No one else was freaking out and Halcyon hadn't broken down the wall, so the situation couldn't have been too bad. Ruby was so concerned for her sister's health, she almost didn't notice the streaks of pure gold in Yang's hair.

"I did this?" Ruby asked quietly. In the back of her head, almost literally, she knew she did. It was one thing for her to practice those things in her head, it was another to see the results in real life.

"From what Aaron and Velvet said, yes," Uncle Qrow stated. "I don't know how much you know anymore, so I'm going to leave this up to you."

Raven finally looked up off Yang, her eyes pleading. "If there's anything you can do…"

Ruby tensed up slightly. "You knew about mom?"

"We all did." Raven returned her attention to Yang.

Ruby looked down at herself to make sure she was completely dressed, then looked for anything she might have been hooked up to. Seeing nothing wrong, she slid her legs off her bed and stood up. She walked over to Yang's side and hesitated. The first thing Ruby asked her mom to show her was how to unfreeze Yang, but she didn't know how it would translate into real life.

Hesitantly, Ruby placed her left hand on Yang's right arm. As expected, the room became slightly brighter. She felt her Aura drain at an alarming rate. Whatever was happening though, it was working. Yang's whole body eased into the bed. When a gap formed between Ruby's hand and Yang's arm, a white light connected the two. Color slowly returned to Yang's skin. The heart rate monitor started beeping, and Yang's chest slowly moved up and down.

As suddenly as the drain started, it stopped. The room darkened again and the light between the sisters disappeared. Ruby felt lightheaded and swayed on her feet. Steady hands fell on her shoulders. "Easy, Ruby," her dad said. "Something like that would have taken a lot out of your mom. I don't want to think about the drain on you."

"I'm fine." Ruby gently shrugged off her dad. "I have Cerise for help." As she spoke, she felt a vast stream of energy flow off her dragon. While it wasn't as effective as an Aura transfer, the extra energy helped Ruby stay on her feet. She looked down at Yang's face. "Please wake up…"

Yang's eyes moved around under her eyelids. Her upper body shivered. "Could someone turn up the heat?" she mumbled. She slowly opened her eyes. They were hazy, but only in a tired way. Yang blinked several times and barely turned her head from side to side. "Where am I, and how did I get here?"

Ruby smiled fiercely. That was the most beautiful thing she heard since, well, ever. "Yang!" She launched herself at her sister and tried to wrap her arms behind her sister's back. "I thought I lost you."

Yang patted Ruby's back. "Uh, sure, Ruby. Now what did you almost lose me to?" A loud dragon hum filled the room and Yang tensed up. After a few seconds, "Ay, you." Ruby pulled back to give Yang some time with her dragon. Halcyon's head was pressed against the side of the building, and if the shaking floor was any indication, he was quickly shifting his feet and the rest of his body to get closer. Yang stared into her dragon's visible eye. It didn't look like she even noticed her mother siting by her side.

After a few seconds of staring lovingly at her dragon, Yang's eyes dropped to her chest. She ran a hand right down the center where Kialandí stabbed her. She blinked and smiled at Halcyon. Instead of returning the act, Halcyon looked away and hummed sadly. After a few seconds, growls mixed in with the hum. Yang now stared, concerned, then reach a hand back and grabbed some of her hair. Her mouth dropped when she saw gold mixed in with her normal blonde. Halcyon hummed sadly again and looked back inside.

Instead of Yang getting mad at her dragon though, she smirked. "Just call me Goldilocks. Don't do it again without my permission, though."

"How'd that happen, anyway?" Ruby asked.

Yang winced. "Apparently Halcyon had the right inspiration after I was stabbed. It fixed whatever was wrong on the inside. It changed my hair color as a side effect."

"It suits you," Raven said, with a smile on her face.

Yang quickly turned to face her mom. "Whoa, when'd you get here?"

"Two days ago. I've barely left this room."

"Oh…I was out for that long? Better than not waking up at all I guess." Yang laid her head back on her pillow.

Ruby was surprised at well. _All that happened over two days? I'm not sure if it should feel longer or shorter._

Yang's eyes suddenly bulged and Halcyon's pupils dilated to in insane size. "If I'm completely healed, why can't I feel my legs?"

"What?" Ruby's heart once again plummeted. She could see Yang's legs underneath the covers, so she had to at least have bionics. Yang pulled the blankets off her and sure enough, two natural legs rested on the bed. Ruby squeezed one of Yang's knees. "Please tell me you feel this."

"No." Yang shook her head. Tears started to form in her eyes. "What's going on here?"

"The doctors were afraid of this," Qrow sighed. Everyone in the room turned to him. He looked the most depressed Ruby had ever seen him. Ruby wished that he wouldn't say the 'P' word. "Your spinal cord is technically intact, but it does show signs of damage, to the point of complete separation. Somewhere along the way, it took on an unnatural shape. We didn't even know if you'd have use of your arms. Doctors aren't sure how it happened, but if I had to take a guess…" He looked out the window at Halcyon.

Yang's face drained of color again. "So, I'm…"

"Paralyzed, chest down," Raven finished. "I'm sorry Yang, you're now a paraplegic."

Yang let the tears leak from her eyes and Halcyon gave a quiet mournful roar. Ruby covered her mouth with a hand as she looked at her sister. _Paralyzed?_ That was probably the worst thing that could have happened short of death. Very few people could keep their Huntsman license after that happened. If they could, they're usually on the sidelines or reduced to teaching positions. Then there was the more important fact that Yang wouldn't be able to walk again, unless magic was able to do something.

"Has Aaron tried anything?" Yang asked desperately, beating Ruby to the punch. Halcyon growled again.

"He's been in here almost as much as Raven has," Taiyang said sadly, "but apparently he couldn't do much while you were frozen. He's out taking a lunch break right now."

Yang blinked. "Frozen?"

Ruby took her hand off her mouth. "I'll explain later." Suddenly an idea came to her. "Exoskeleton!" She sat down on her bed as several search results for an exoskeleton lined the right side of her vision. She pulled out her scroll and brought up even more results.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Yang asked gently.

The younger sister took her eyes off her early research to look the older in the eyes. "I made all my current bionics on my own. I'm sure I can make you a complete exoskeleton as soon as I figure out how they work. You _will_ walk again."

Yang stared at Ruby, unbelieving, then the corners of her lips raised slightly. "Thanks Ruby, but...how"

"Lots of research, sleepless nights, and skipping classes to get it working as fast as possible." Ruby didn't care that her dad was standing in the room.

"I would almost consider that an excused absence," another voice said. Ruby turned to see Professor Ozpin standing in the doorway. "However, since you completed your own body parts in record time, I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to accept that."

"Thanks for being the voice of reason, professor," Taiyang stated, then gently punched Ruby's shoulder.

"It comes from being a headmaster." Ozpin's small smile disappeared. "Now, I'm afraid that I will have to talk to Ruby alone."

Taiyang stiffened up, then glanced at Ruby and Yang, then back at Ozpin. "What, I can't stay here?"

"Tai," Qrow started, "you know what this is about."

"We _all_ do. What I don't know is why I can't be by my girls' side when it's said."

"Summer kept some things from all of us Tai." Raven stood up from Yang's side. "Ozpin taught her personally. I'd think he knows more than anyone in here."

Taiyang sighed, then kissed both his daughters on the forehead. "I won't be far." He walked out the door, closely followed by Qrow and Raven.

"Raven," Ruby called before the other woman left the room. Red eyes stared back at silver. Ruby put on the best smile she could. "Mom says for 'thank you for saving my little girls.'" Raven's jaw dropped slightly, and her eyes noticeably became glossy. She nodded, then quickly closed the door behind her.

"Am I the only one that doesn't know what's going on here?" Yang asked. Ruby looked to her crippled sister, who apparently found the controls on her bed to move into a sitting position.

Ruby looked at Ozpin, who nodded sagely. She turned back to lock eyes with Yang. "Remember when mom and dad told us the story of the seasons?"

Yang furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything actually." Ruby held out her left hand and concentrated on it. She tried to remember exactly what she did in her head to make it work. Eventually, the room lit up slightly. Slowly but surely, a perfect spherical ice ball formed in her hand. She cut the flow of energy and looked back up at Yang. "I'm kind of the Winter Maiden."

Yang's eyes went wide and her mouth hung open. It closed just as quickly and Yang looked away. "I know."

Ruby blinked. "You _know?"_

"Uncle Qrow told me after the Battle of Beacon. He wanted me to keep an eye on you, dad wanted you to know right away…I honestly thought you would have put two and two together before this from all those videos of us training. I thought that would be best for you." Yang faced her sister. "So, you're the reason I was 'frozen?'"

Ruby stayed silent for a second. Part of her wanted to be mad at Yang for not speaking up, but the other didn't want to say anything that could hurt her sister further. "Mom said it's more like cryosleep, but still, I'd expect you to at least have a heartbeat."

Yang instantly put her right hand over her heart. "Geez Ruby! I didn't need to know _that_ piece of information!" She paused. "Wait, 'mom' told you? You weren't…" she let her thought hang.

"As far as I know, it all happened in my head, but it _was_ her." Ruby put on a warm smile. "She knows you've never been completely comfortable using Sun's Light because you didn't think mom would approve. She told me to tell you 'go for it, Phoenix.'" Yang nodded slowly and looked up at the ceiling.

Halcyon shuffled around outside. _Did Cerise know about any of this before you woke up?_

Ruby shrugged. "Most of it. Don't blame her. I wanted to tell people myself. Please still leave that to me." She turned to Ozpin, who hadn't said a word since the others left the room. "Something tells me you're not here for a social visit."

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "I try to visit all students that end up in the hospital for an extended period of time, but that is not the only reason I am here." He took a seat in a chair by Ruby's bed. "I'm assuming that since you've been in contact with your mother, she's explained some of what you can do."

"Yeah, but it wasn't exactly training in real life." Ruby looked down at the still perfect ice ball in her hand. "This thing was a challenge, and I almost passed out again after I thawed Yang out."

"Of course. Things almost never go as smoothly in real life as they do in your head." Ozpin set his mug on an end table. "Ruby, I'm going to make you the same offer I did for your mother. I have helped train the Maidens for decades, and while I may not understand the full extent of their powers, each one grew stronger than they could have imagined. Your mother was quite possibly the strongest I had the pleasure of knowing."

"From the way she talked to me, I don't think she'd ever admit that." Ruby smiled just the same.

"I know she wouldn't. She never liked the words 'strongest,' 'perfect,' or 'best,' or anything related to them when describing people's actions or creations. There was always something that could improve."

Ruby nodded. "That sounds like her." She locked eyes with Ozpin. "So when do we start?"

"Whenever you feel you're ready."

* * *

Nalia landed outside Beacon's hospital and Aaron slid off his dragon. He turned back and grabbed a few things out of the saddlebags. Ruby and Yang were finally awake, and Aaron decided that they shouldn't get hospital food after what they did. It probably wasn't the healthiest thing to do, but the sister Riders probably wanted some comfort food.

Outside, Halcyon didn't have his eye through the window of Yang's room for the first time since Yang was injured. Instead, he looked like he was asleep away from the building and Cerise was looking in. That at least was a good sign.

Aaron walked straight for Ruby and Yang's room. If the waiting room from before was any indication, the sisters' room would be packed to the brim. Sure enough, Aaron might as well have walked into a party. All of teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY were in the room, along with Penny and Qrow. Raven and Taiyang were surprisingly missing. It probably wasn't due to the fact that the room was over crowded as it was.

Ruby, sitting on the side of Yang's bed, looked up at Aaron. "Looks like the gang's all here," she said with a small smile.

"If I'd known there was going to be a party in here," Aaron started, "I'd have brought more food."

"You brought food?" Nora practically exploded.

Ren put a hand on the energized girl's shoulder. "Something tells me whatever he has isn't for most of us." Nora crossed her arms and pouted.

Aaron focused on Ruby and Yang. "Cerise told Nalia that the two of you were awake. Figured you two would want some edible food." Aaron carefully made his way through the maze of legs to the sisters. "Mainly some sweets of the bakery variety." Ruby's eyes went wide, but Yang just smiled weakly.

Apparently Weiss didn't notice the change in Yang. "Are you sure that's a good idea when Ruby just woke up from a coma and Yang was just…unfrozen?"

"You ever had hospital food Weiss?" Coco asked. "It's not exactly appetizing."

"It might actually be a good idea to get some calories after getting practically none the past few days," Blake said.

"Of course you would take his side!" the heiress snapped at Blake.

"Thanks for the offer Aaron," Yang started, "but I'm not sure I can eat that."

"You're not hungry?" Velvet asked. "That's a first."

"It's not that. That stuff smells really good, but I'm not sure I can…" Yang had tears starting to form in her eyes.

Aaron let his arms fall to his side, almost letting the things he carried fall to the floor. "So it's confirmed?" He mentally kicked himself in the head for not thinking of it while in Vale.

Jaune looked between Aaron and Yang. "Am I missing something here?"

Yang sighed and Ruby put an arm around her sister's shoulders. "I'm paralyzed, chest down. I'm lucky to have control of my arms." The room fell dead silent, with the only sounds being breathing and an occasional sob from Yang. Halcyon's head once again appeared in the window. The eye he had visible stared unblinking at Yang.

"Oh," Jaune broke the silence, "uh, that's..."

"Yang, I'm sure we'll find something," Velvet said confidently.

" _You know I-"_

"Aaron, stop!" Yang interrupted. "I appreciate the thought but…" Yang leaned her head back further into her pillow. "What if you can't find anything? What if I'm like this forever? I won't let you lock yourself in to something that might not be possible."

Ruby hugged her sister from the side. "You'll at least walk again. I'm going to get you an exoskeleton before the end of the semester."

"I know you will, but…what about everything else?"

"Self-doubt doesn't suit you, Yang," Qrow finally spoke up. Halcyon hummed somberly, and whatever he said to Yang at least put a small smile on her face.

"Well, since we're all here," Aaron started, "and since the good mood has been drained from here, we should probably talk about what to do from here."

"That guy's dead, right?" Coco asked. "You won."

"It's not that simple, Coco." Velvet shook her head. "There's twelve more of them, and Galbatorix."

"And if they know how to get here and they suspect I'm here, they won't stop coming." Aaron clenched a fist. "It may not be any of the Forsworn, but whoever comes through may very well pose a significant threat to Remnant."

"Then we fight them as they come through," Weiss said. "You beat Kialandí, why can't you do the same for anyone else?"

"It's true we only have evidence of Alagaësians entering Remnant near Vale, but when I found the spell before I came here, the person who wrote it said that the entry point is random. They could come out anywhere on Remnant, and I'd rather not have to leave it to local Huntsmen or androids to deal with." He looked over at Penny. "No offense."

Penny waved Aaron off. "None taken. There's only one of me, and the rest of them aren't that smart."

"Aaron, what are you suggesting we do?" Ruby asked.

"I'm saying we go to Alagaësia and make sure the Traitor and his Forsworn never hurt anyone again." Nalia growled her agreement from outside. "By 'we,' I me and Nalia… but something tells me I won't be able to convince anyone here to stay behind."

There was an uneasy silence in the room for a few seconds. "If you could go back before, why didn't you?" Pyrrha asked.

"Believe me, I wanted to go back as soon as I found out that Dust wasn't affected by a normal set of wards. That's a major advantage we have over them, and it could very well be the reason we win." Halcyon growled on the other side of the wall. His visible eye glared daggers into Aaron.

"Then again, it would be me and Nalia against an army and all of the Forsworn. They all had years of experience before Nalia even hatched. I'd be outnumbered and outmatched." Aaron looked at Ruby. "Then there's the fact that you and Cerise needed 'proper' training. When Halcyon and Vert hatched, there was no way I could leave. Honestly, the only reason I survived that fight was all you your help the past two years."

"You're saying now we might have a chance?" Velvet sounded hopeful.

"Yes, but we still need more training. I don't want anyone here going there without being completely prepared, mentally and physically." He glanced over at Yang. "Still, we won't be going anytime soon. There's still a lot of things to figure out."

"Weapons free this time?" Yang asked, the edge in her voice sharper than Redemption.

Aaron paused. He expected this animosity from her after Halcyon's reactions. "Chivalry died here for a reason. Next time, we're turning them into Mistralian cheese." That seemed to placate Yang for the moment, but Ruby bit her lip.

"Would it be better to wait until we're all graduated?" Ren suggested.

"That would give us enough time to prepare, but that's also two years for them to improve and fortify. Would we gain more of an advantage than we'd lose?" Aaron shook his head. "We can discuss timing later."

"It sounds like you've made a decision already," Qrow said with a hint of contempt in his voice.

"Uncle Qrow," Ruby turned to face him, "if they're not going to stop coming after us, we might as well take the fight to them. It's not like we'll go in unprepared."

"And what if they're prepared for you?"

"Then we show them what Huntsmen and Huntresses are made of."

"It's not like we haven't done something similar before," Weiss added.

"Ruby, there's something that's been bothering me for a while," Velvet said meekly. "What did you do out there?"

"What do you…" Ruby's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, umm, err, that. Uh…" She turned to look at Qrow.

"Don't look at me, kid. It's not my secret."

Ruby sighed. "What I'm about to show you doesn't leave this room." There were nods of agreement all around. Ruby opened her left palm and stared at it. Soon after her eyes gained the same glow that they did in the forest. They'd all seen that by that point when Ruby used her new wind power on Grimm.

Still, Aaron didn't expect what came next. Something started forming in the center of her hand it slowly grew until the ice ball was about an inch in diameter. Ruby's eyes stopped glowing and the ice ball retained its shape. Even after seeing the blizzard that Ruby made before, the ice ball was still a shock to Aaron. _He_ didn't know how to do that, and Ruby did it without saying anything.

"What did you just do?" Weiss asked, unbelieving.

"That shouldn't be possible." Velvet stared at the ice ball.

"Well, it is." Ruby took a deep breath. "I know this may sound weird, but I'm the Winter Maiden."

"The _what?"_ Coco immediately asked.

"Knew it!" Nora cheered.

Ruby blinked rapidly. "How?"

"Simple! When you do your wind thing, your eyes glow like when Pyrrha does her fire thing!"

"Nora!" Ren scolded.

The hyperactive girl shrank in her seat. "Oops."

Aaron's head turned to Pyrrha. "What's she talking about?" In response, Pyrrha stuck out her right hand. Her eyes glowed reddish orange, and a small flame appeared in her hand. Aaron's eyes practically bulged out of his head. That _definitely_ shouldn't have been possible.

"I'm sure we've all heard the story of the seasons by now," Pyrrha let the fire disappear. "Well, it's not exactly a fairy tale like we all believed. Four Maidens with incredible power do exist. Ruby is Winter, I don't know who Spring and Summer are…and I am Fall."

"Amber, or Cinder?" Ruby asked.

"Amber's been helping me out. She's stopped Cinder from having a say in anything?"

"Wait, _Cinder?"_ Blake asked, not holding back her contempt. "What's she have to do with this? And Who's Amber?"

"Both of them were Fall Maidens before me." Pyrrha looked at the floor. "Both of them died the same night." Ruby shifted on Yang's bed.

"I think it should be restated that none of this leaves this room," Qrow said. "Unlike a normal person's Aura, a Maiden's changes hosts when they die. It goes to the last person the Maiden thought about, unless it's a dude, or some old hag."

"Oh." Ruby tilted her head down and a small smile formed on her face. "Mom didn't tell me that."

"So…you can control ice now?" Weiss asked.

"I guess so." Ruby shrugged. "I think there's more to it than that though."

"I think something else should be said here," Yang said, somewhat returning to her normal tone. She turned her head to look at Weiss. "You have been dethroned."

Weiss blinked twice. "What?"

"All hail Ice Queen Ruby!" Yang held a fist as far in the air as she could get it. There were a few chuckles around the room, including from Qrow and Halcyon. Ruby merely poked Yang on the cheek. Yang winced and slowly brought her arm down. "I might have overdone it."

"You still got your sense of humor, sis," Ruby said.

"It's going to take a lot more than an insane Rider to kill that." Yang sniffed the air and sighed. "You know what Aaron, bring that food over here. I'm hungry, and stuff smells way too good to pass up. I'll deal with the consequences later."

Aaron nodded and he brought both bags over to the sisters. On the outside, he was trying to stay calm, with a comforting smile on his face for both of the injured Riders. On the inside though, he was going crazy. Galbatorix found a way to Remnant, and sent one of his minions to kill Aaron. The only way he saw to eliminate the threat was by going through the portal and killing all of the traitors. Could they do it, yes, but how many of them would die along the way?

* * *

 **Yep, what a lot of you predicted from the beginning is finally here. And to those of you who thought Yang would be perfectly fine…Aaron's not the most experienced healer. Science doesn't have any clue how to fix it. While there could be some overlap between magic and science in the future, its not enough right now.  
**


	5. Down, But Not Out

**So…Volume 4 premiere…can it be next Sunday yet? What the heck did Ruby do to Cinder? I thought silver eyes could only affect Grimm. Also, that psychopath under Salem's command…Someone on RNJR's going to kill him, and they're going to have to deal with it. Show me Ozpin's body, or he's not dead…Gosh dang it Cortana! Why do you ruin everything?**

 **Oh, since I brought silver eyes up, in case it's not clear, they will NOT have any impact on this story. Ah, the wonders of planning things out before a series is over.**

 **Now, this thing. I didn't originally plan on making this chapter or the next (and they weren't in the original six), but things just evolved in the right way. This chapter actually has the foulest language out of anything I've written, so watch out for that if you're not a fan…but it fits the situation.**

* * *

Yang shifted in her seat, trying to find a comfortable position in the exoskeleton Ruby built for her. This was her first time in combat class in two weeks. Walking felt so much better than having Ruby or Blake push her around in a wheel chair. Ruby said that she'd work on the fit for the exoskeleton to make it more comfortable for her sister, but the major improvements would have to happen on the weekends.

For once, Yang paid extreme attention to what Goodwitch was saying. Sure, she never touched on how to fight in an exoskeleton, but today the lecture was on how to fight at a disadvantage. The idea was completely new to Yang, and it was her new reality until she got back to her normal self, if she ever got there.

"With that said, on to the random matches for the day," Goodwitch announced.

"Here we go…" Yang mumbled as she looked up at the assignment screen.

"Don't worry, Yang." Ruby put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "You know there's only time for three matches a day. You probably won't have to fight."

Yang turned to her sister. "How far in the current rotation are we?"

Ruby's smile faded. "Pretty far."

"I don't know exactly how much," Weiss started, "but you've been moved down in rank. You won't be going up against Pyrrha."

"At least I can trust JNPR to not make a fool of me. I can think of a few others, but not very many."

The two placeholders on the screen started rotating. After a few seconds, the first stopped on Cardin Winchester. Yang breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't going in the first round. There was no way she was downgraded to Delta rank.

Then her picture appeared next to Cardin's.

Yang's mouth dropped. She felt like she was just punched in the gut by a Beringel. She went from being in the top five ranked in the _school,_ and being on the winning team in the Vytal Festival tournament, to being on par with team freaking CDNL? How was that right?

"It has to be because of your injury, Yang," Blake said.

"That's supposed to make it better?" Yang stood up and made for the locker room.

"I'll keep an eye on your readings!" Ruby called. Yang turned her head slightly and nodded. Of course her little sister would be monitoring the exoskeleton. Ruby tried her best to keep Yang in a good mood the past few weeks. Heck, she probably spent more time with her big sister than with her own dragon. Halcyon was a good help too, taking Yang on long easy flights whenever she wanted.

Then there was Aaron, the reason she was in that condition. Him and his stupid sense of honor that made no sense on Remnant. Guns threw most of that crap out the window. At least he was man enough to admit he was an idiot. He wanted to help fix Yang's back, but Halcyon wouldn't let him near. Any magical therapy had to come from Ruby or Velvet. Yang wasn't mad at Nalia though. The dragon had the right mindset going into that mess.

Yang still wasn't sure what to think about Velvet using Eld Moi. That sword paralyzed her, and probably killed who knew how many more in Alagaësia…Then again, that sword didn't belong to Kialandí, but another Rider that most likely would have no hostile intentions toward Remnant. Velvet was using that sword to bring it back to the good side. Wasn't that the same reason Yang used Sun's Light?

Yang opened her rocket locker. She put on her gauntlets and grabbed her stepmom's sword. The blade stopped in front of her face. "Go for it, Phoenix…" Yang muttered under her breath. She knew Ruby's secret for a few years, but she didn't know how far it went. Summer's been in Ruby's head the whole time? "I'll make you proud, mom." Yang hooked the sword to her belt and she walked toward the stage. The blade clanked against the back of her exoskeleton, but it would take a lot more than that to break Ruby's work.

Like, say, Cardin smashing it repeatedly.

Yang pushed open the door to the stage. Cardin already stood in the center, leaning on his mace. The Rider reached back and flicked a switch to start transmitting her exoskeleton's data. She looked over to Ruby and gave her a thumbs up. Ruby looked at her scroll and responded the same way.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," Cardin droned.

Yang faced her opponent and growled. Cardin had that stupid, full of himself smirk on his face. "Enjoy it while you can. You're not going to be able to get this close to me for a while." Yang drew Sun's Light and held it at her side. "They just wanted to give me an easy fight to get back into the swing of things."

Cardin scoffed. "Keep telling yourself that, blondie." He stood upright and raised his mace off the ground.

The lights in the amphitheater dimmed. Yang raised her sword into a defensive position. Immediately, her form felt off, even though she thought she was in the same position as before. She took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind. Fighting with her anger up front would not work in this situation.

Cardin charged Yang, and the Rider held her ground. She raised her sword in a defensive position and braced for the attack. Mace met blade, and Yang was forced to the floor. She had definitely taken harder hits than that, but in her condition, she couldn't hold it.

Yang was able to roll away from the attack, but she rolled one too many times and ended up flat on her back. Cardin appeared over her, mace raised. Yang moved Sun's Light to block, and it was just in the nick of time. She thought she'd be able to push Cardin off easily, since she was the strongest student in the school without Aura or Semblance usage, but she just couldn't push the mace away.

Suddenly she felt a surge of strength, and she finally shoved Cardin's mace away. Yang moved both her fists forward and gave Cardin two blasts from Ember Celica. Cardin staggered backward, and Yang slid backward across the floor. She jammed her hands onto the floor behind her and flipped back onto her feet. The landing was a little iffy, but she stood strong.

Yang looked slightly to her left. _Stay out of this Halcyon._

 _But you were-_

 _My fight. I need to know what I can do again._ Yang glared at Cardin again. He still had that superiority smirk on his face. Wanting to wipe it off the bully's face as soon as possible, Yang thrust a fist forward and fired one of her gauntlets.

The recoil though nearly blew her off her feet. The shot went wide, and Cardin looked to the spot it landed. "Not even close. You sure you're right in the head after the first tournament?"

Yang blinked and red haze tugged at the edges of her vision. This guy was ticking her off. Yang swung Sun's Light behind her and charged Cardin, screaming all the way. As soon as she got close, she swung her sword at the jerk's head. Of course he blocked it, but Yang wasn't done. She launched several quick but weaker strikes trying to land a solid hit. This was the first time she focused on speed rather than strength.

On one of the swings, Yang switched the sword to its sniper mode. The extra speed and force of the spinning blade finally knocked Cardin off his feet. That was something that Yang should have been able to do from the beginning. Cardin slowly got up, that smirk finally nowhere to be seen.

As soon as her opponent reached his feet, Yang charged him. She continued with the same tactic as before, but this time Cardin swung his mace at Yang's legs. She felt weightless for a fraction of a second before the same mace hit her from the side. Yang flew across the arena and hit the wall, knocking Sun's Light out of her hands. She heard something metal crack.

Before Yang could check what broke, Cardin charged her again. Without having to worry about being thrown off her feet, Yang fired both of her gauntlets at the jerk repeatedly. Most shots connected, and Cardin couldn't block them all. Finally, a shot from her left gauntlet hit Cardin in the face and laid him flat.

The room lit up. "And that's the match," Professor Goodwitch called. She stood in the center of the stage and looked to where Cardin lay. "Mr. Winchester, I know you will likely never be in a tournament again, but please refrain from attacking downed opponents while in class." She looked over at Yang. That was the first time the Rider saw sympathy in the deputy headmistress' eyes. "Congratulations on your first win since your return. I only expect more in the future."

"That makes one of us," Yang mumbled under her breath, the red haze fading from her sight. She slowly rose to her feet. Apparently nothing vital to her movement broke. She looked at the floor and saw half of the transmitter laying on the ground

Yang looked up at her team. Weiss and Blake both wore horrified expressions. Ruby covered her mouth with a hand, and tears hugged the corners of her eyes. And Aaron, well, he couldn't meet Yang's gaze.

The disabled Rider's eyes turned red again as she glared at Aaron. "You did this to me." Yang stormed out of the arena, only pausing to pick up Sun's Light. She threw the sword into her locker and left the building. There was no way she was going back into that room after that embarrassment.

How could this happen to her? She almost lost to that asshole who couldn't win a fight against an Ursa Major! She was better than that! She deserved better than that! There was no way that would have happened if that insane Rider hadn't shown up, or if Aaron blew Kialandí's head off instead of that fucking honor fight!

The ground shook beneath her feet. Yang didn't even turn to face her dragon. "Not now, Halcyon."

 _Yang, you're not right in the head._ Halcyon's head came into Yang's field of view.

"Oh, you think? Ten points to you."

 _Everything will be alright, Firecracker._

"How?" Yang turned on her dragon. "I'm paralyzed, I just got my ass handed to me by Cardin fucking Winchester in front of my entire class, and if I don't prove that I can hold my own against the Grimm in the next two weeks, I'm going to be kicked out of Beacon! How is anything going to be alright?" The anger in her voice trailed off toward the end, replaced by frustrated sobs.

Halcyon moved his head right in front of Yang's. _Your family is with you all the way. I'm not going anywhere._

Yang scoffed. "Fix my back and then we'll talk." She turned around and walked toward her dorm.

After only two steps, something pushed against Yang's back. She turned around to see Halcyon's head at that level. _You know I'm trying._

Yang's throat constricted. "I know." Ever since she was released from the hospital, Halcyon touched his snout to the same spot on Yang's back at least once a day, hoping hoping the right inspiration was there that could fix her spine. Yang turned back around and ran for her dorm. The waterworks were coming. She didn't need another level of embarrassment to add onto the day. Those that were in her way quickly got out of it. Yang burst into the residence hall and forced her way to her room. Once there, she slammed the door behind her, then dropped face first onto her bed.

How could she do this? She had less than two weeks to get back in fighting shape. When she was first learning, it took her _months_ to be able to take down a young _Beowolf._ Sure, she had years of experience now, but most of that was proven to be worthless in her current state. After that fight with Cardin, she had to be the laughing stock of the school.

She lay face down on her pillow for who knew how long. Halcyon was there, but he never said anything. Eventually someone sat down on her bed next to her. A hand gently laid on her shoulder. "How you doing, sis?"

"How do you think, Ruby?" Yang kept her head on her pillow. "You saw that fight. That was terrible."

"It probably wasn't as bad as you're making it."

"Oh yeah?" Yang turned her head to face her sister. "I was on the ground for half of that fight. An Ursa Major hits harder than that guy, and how many of those things have we ran into? I'd be worthless against them. One hit, I'm down, and I'll be swarmed by other Grimm and killed before I get up."

Ruby's eyes grew even more watery. "Yang, it wasn't your fault." Yang scoffed and rolled her eyes, before she could speak though, "I didn't have your exoskeleton calibrated right."

Yang blinked. "What?"

"Up until that fight, I had no data on how to calibrate your suit. All the microhydraulics, programing, tension, input rate, I had just what I uncovered for my own bionics. I adjusted everything to what I thought would be good for you, but I was way off. I honestly thought we'd have more time before your first fight. This one's on me. You did your best with what you had. I swear, it won't happen like that again."

"I wish I could share your optimism." Yang laid her head sideways on her pillow. "I'm just a resource hog on the team now."

"What?" Ruby's shock floated in her voice.

"Face it Ruby," Yang said, a little more forcefully than intended, "Aaron has no idea how to fix my back, science is decades away from getting to that point without these high-tech back braces. I can't even climb onto Halcyon's back without help anymore." She laid her face back down on her pillow. "I'd hold the rest of you back as long as I'm part of the team. I'm a failure."

Halcyon forced his mind deep into Yang's. _Don't you dare say that! Do you know how much we all need you?_

" _Yang, you are not a failure,"_ Ruby spoke in the Ancient Language. "Things may seem terrible now, but it will get better."

"How do you know?"

Ruby didn't answer right away. "You helped me out of that hole two years ago." Yang slowly looked back up at her little sister. Ruby's face was still wet, but her eyes held nothing but love and determination. "You pulled me out of that hellhole north of here. When I had those nightmares, you were there every night to make sure I had a good night's sleep. You helped me get used to my first bionics.

"I'm not sure if I ever told you this, but I had those same doubts after I froze up after seeing Zwei's ears in Mountain Glen. That only amplified after what happened underground. Just seeing you and the rest of the team there helped more than I could have thought possible. Forcing me to see the counselors here was probably one of the best things you could have done for me.

"You've done so much to help me through my condition. I'm sure Cerise could argue that you're _still_ helping me recover. You never gave up on me. You never left me. I'm not going to leave you. Let me return the favor."

Yang looked up at Ruby's face, her eyes tearing up even more. "I'm your big sis-"

"And I'm your team leader. I wouldn't be a very good one if I didn't make sure everyone felt welcome and important." Ruby's eyes softened. "Give me a chance?"

Yang's mouth hung open. She rolled over on her bed and sat up. "Sorry I doubted you, Ruby." She pulled her little sister into a big hug. It was quickly returned. "What did I do to deserve a little sister like you?"

"Well, I couldn't just leave you alone with dad. I love you, Yang."

"I love you too, Ruby." Yang paused. "You said you pulled Cerise deep into your head to talk with mom right? Think you could do the same for me sometime?"

"Of course. I think she has a few things to say to you too." The sisters stayed in each other's arms for a minute, then Ruby pulled away. The she picked up the transmitter from the other side of her. "Could you turn around? I have to reattach this."

"Why'd that break off anyway?" Yang asked as she turned her back.

"This isn't permanent. It's just here to send me data. As soon as you're happy with how you fight, this extra piece of metal is gone." Something clicked and Ruby hit Yang's back twice. "There, you're good to go. Now I want five laps around the school."

"What?" Yang raised her eyebrows at her sister.

"I need more data. I can't get that with you napping in here. Blake's waiting outside to make sure you do them." Ruby stood up and made for the door. Her hand stopped an inch from the knob. "You know, Aaron added another scar for you."

Yang blinked and narrowed her eyes slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ruby rested an arm on her left shoulder. "The tally he used to keep of people he felt responsible for killing?"

"…Oh." Yang looked away. "He might be onto something there."

"There's two sides to every story, Yang. I'm sure Aaron thought going in there the way we did was right." Ruby left the room before Yang could say anything else.

Yang looked at her legs, then out the window. One of Halcyon's eyes filled the whole thing. "You have anything else to add?"

Halcyon snorted. _I'm still not happy with Aaron, but I don't think I want to tear his limbs off anymore._

"Agreed."

A little bit of happiness filtered through their connection. _Also, I'm stuck with you. I completely agree with your sister. I have your back the whole way. For selfish reasons of course._

Yang felt a smirk form on her face. "So that's how it is?"

Halcyon blinked and hummed. _That's how it is._

* * *

 _Why did you tell Yang that Aaron added another scar?_ Cerise asked her Rider.

"Well, I can't have her and Halcyon be angry at him forever." Ruby's head sunk between her shoulders. "Plus, doesn't that sound like something that could happen? Nalia has been glued to Aaron's side the past few days."

Cerise hummed sadly. _Off to him next?_

"Yeah." Ruby fished her scroll from a pocket and checked her texts. "Weiss says he's in the Dragonhouse. Let's go." The Rider and dragon walked side by side across Beacon's campus. It was a slightly longer walk, with the upper classmen's dorms being on the other side of campus, but for once the extra time was welcome. It gave Ruby a little extra time to think. At least on the surface, Aaron wasn't as far gone as he was back when he killed those White Fang soldiers. Then again, he hid his real feelings really well at times.

Ruby looked up at one of Cerise' saddlebags and bit her lip. She had written a lot in that book the past few years, but not nearly enough for what she wanted. Then again, that book would never be complete as long as she was helping people, and apparently she had at least a few centuries to work with. If Aaron was really that far gone, he needed what was in there now.

"Cerise, hold on a second." The dragon stopped and Ruby jumped up into the saddle. She removed the book from the bag and flipped through the pages. There had to be enough in there to help out.

 _You really think you'll need that so soon?_ Cerise looked back at her Rider.

"Hopefully not, but if he does, he needs to know what's in here as soon as possible." Ruby slid off her dragon's back, then continued on to the Dragonhouse.

Cerise nudged her snout against Ruby's right arm. _You know, you can use that to write an actual book._

"Me? Write a book? That's…" Ruby paused and looked at the black and red notebook in her hand. Cerise had a point. Who said that information should only be available to her team and close friends? If it could help more people, why not? "…Actually not a bad idea. I'd have to ask Weiss for help for a lot of it, but I could really do that someday. Most likely won't start it for a few years, but I like it." Ruby put the book in the holster than normally held Crescent Rose.

 _I'll remind you when you have the time to spare._ Cerise hummed and nudged her Rider again. The Dragonhouse was now large in front of them. Weiss sat on a bench nearby with a textbook on her lap. Her eyes flicked back and forth from the pages in front of her to the Dragonhouse.

"Hey Weiss," Ruby called as she approached her partner.

Weiss looked up from her book. "Here already?"

"Yeah. Things with Yang went better than expected."

"How is she?"

"Better. She…wasn't in the best shape when I found her, but I left her in a much better mood."

Weiss sighed. "That's good to hear."

"What about Aaron?"

"I haven't been in there…even though he probably knows I'm keeping an eye on him. Following him over though, his shoulders slumped a lot, and Nalia escorted him half the way. A few minutes ago, Nalia yelped, or came as close to yelping as a dragon can get. I felt the ground shake from here. Something happened in there, and I'm not sure you want to go in there right now."

Ruby looked back toward the Dragonhouse. "Thanks for the advice, Weiss, but I have to make sure Aaron's in the right state of mind."

"Well, be careful. I don't want you to be squished by Nalia." Weiss stood up and walked toward the center of campus.

"It's not Nalia I'm worried about," Ruby mumbled. She turned to Cerise. "You have my back?"

Cerise nodded and hummed. _Where you fly, I will too._

"Thanks." Ruby rested a hand on her dragon's snout and they walked forward together. The main door to the Dragonhouse opened as they got close. Aaron sat at one of the desks in the large building, furiously writing something. Nalia's head lay right by Aaron's chair.

 _Don't react,_ Cerise started, _but I smell blood._

Ruby hoped her heart sinking didn't show on her face. _Please be a bad papercut…_

Aaron looked up from his work and gave Ruby a small smile. His face said that was just a normal day for him, but his eyes gave away internal struggle. "Things go okay with Yang?"

"She's not moping anymore, and it sounds like she's going to let me help her." Ruby stopped at Aaron's side and looked at what he was working on. "Whatcha writing?"

"Ancient Language dictionary. Won't be as complete as dictionaries here, but I intend it to have all the words I know."

"Wouldn't it be easier to type all up."

"I'd say yes, but I'm not the fastest with a keyboard, and something tells me there isn't a keyboard on Remnant with this script." Aaron pointed at a string of…probably words under a few sentences written in Vytalian.

"Never seen that before." Ruby looked over the words. It was actually kind of pretty, more like art rather than words on a page.

"Liduen Kvaedhí It's how the Ancient Language should be written. The elves have done it this way for centuries."

"Let me guess, you expect me, Yang, and Velvet to be able to read and write this someday?"

"You guessed right." Aaron returned to his work. "It'll take a while, but you'll get it. I'll probably use a copy machine when I'm done with this. I'm not writing all this again. You'll each get your own copy."

"That won't be a fun few weeks." Ruby took her eyes off the notebook and began looking around the desk for any signs of Aaron doing something he shouldn't have. It only took her a few seconds to find a drop of blood on the concrete floor. Her heart sunk again. If there was any doubt when Cerise smelled blood, that disappeared. "Aaron, let me see your shoulder."

Aaron faced Ruby, his struggle finally reaching his face. "Uh, why?"

"Cerise smelled blood as soon as she came in here, I can only think of one other period of time Nalia looked at you like that, and I highly doubt that's paint. Shoulder. Now." Ruby gestured at each subject in turn.

Aaron's face took a forlorn look as his head faced the desk in front of him. Nalia hummed and nudged her Rider's right arm. Slowly, Aaron took his left arm out of his jacket, then rolled up the sleeve of his T-shirt. Sure enough, a white bandage was stained red about a quarter of the way down his arm.

Ruby's shoulders slumped as she stared at it. "Aaron, I thought you were past this."

"So did I." Aaron crossed his arms on the desk and laid his chin on them. "Then I made that stupid decision that should have cost Yang her life."

"But it didn't. Yang's alive-"

"And paralyzed!" Aaron shouted. "She wouldn't be in this position if I just had one of us kill Kialandí! I'm such an idiot!" He pulled open one of the drawers in the desk and pulled out a knife. Before Ruby could do anything, Aaron threw the knife across the Dragonhouse.

He lay face down on the desk again. "I knew we couldn't fight honorably against the Nevermores and White Fang. I knew the Forsworn fought with less honor than anyone on Remnant. Why didn't I think about that when I saw him?"

Ruby hesitated. She couldn't argue with Aaron on that. She was right there for most of it. Deep down, she knew she somewhat blamed Aaron for allowing Yang to be hurt like that. But thinking positive is what she forced herself to do for the past two years. And…for whatever reason, she really couldn't stand seeing Aaron like this. "If I had to take a guess, Kialandí perversely reminded you of home and how you acted there. Like you said in Ozpin's office, you were determined to be the better man."

"And look where fighting honorably got us. Unless the elves can do something, there's no way Yang will be able to walk again without help. She blames me, Halcyon blames me. They have every right to."

"Aaron, I believe you believe you were doing the right thing. Sometimes that's all soldiers and generals have."

"Yeah, like war over a piece of land that no one cares about."

"Enough!" Ruby snapped. Aaron took his head off his arms and looked at Ruby. "You think you're the only one to make mistakes that cost lives? Remember that village on the east coast?"

Aaron shivered. "How can I forget?"

"How many people died that day because I thought a small fishing boat off the coast was in more danger than the village itself?" Ruby fought back the tears that tried to force their way out because of the bitter memories. "How many people would still be alive if I didn't have tunnel vision and not focus on the distress call we got first? I don't know how Ozpin and the courts didn't see the village surviving better than it did if we showed up sooner. We know we could have held the Grimm off a lot better if we were there before the walls fell."

Ruby sniffed and recomposed herself. "One of the things I learned early on in my counseling was to try and find the good in every situation. Things to grasp onto to block out all the bad." She took her book out of the holster. "I've kept track of _every_ mission we've been on, whether school sanctioned or not. While some things needed time for the good to come to light, _everything_ has some good in it that outweighs the bad."

Aaron blinked. "Even what happened to Yang?"

"Even that." Ruby nodded. "Right now, it's more personal than anything. I'm sure there's more to it, but time will need to pass before we see it." She pushed Aaron's notebook to the back of the desk and slid her own front and center. "Read this. I tried to keep my handwriting clear, but I'm sure it gets bad at spots."

Ruby paused, then hugged Aaron. "Everybody makes mistakes. I do, Ozpin does, Ironwood does. It's not just how we succeed that we're good leaders, but how we make up for our mistakes…Well, the good leaders thing applies for Ozpin and Ironwood anyway."

"…No, I think that applies to all three of you." Aaron actually returned the hug. It felt awkward, but...right at the same time.

"Don't tell me that. It'll go to my head." Ruby looked up slightly and looked into one of Nalia's eyes. It sparkled like she hadn't seen in a long time.

 _After all this time, you're still looking out for him,_ Nalia said only to Ruby.

 _Well, he is on my team, though I'm sure I'd help him out now even if he wasn't._ Ruby pulled back a few steps, turning serious again. "One more thing, if you don't sign up for sessions with one of the counselors here in the next twenty-four hours, I'll have to go to Ozpin and say you're unfit for missions. We still have one left this year, and you know how important they are." Ruby turned around and started walking out of the Dragonhouse, her dragon right on her heels.

"Would you have taken the shot if I asked you?" Aaron called before Ruby could leave.

The team leader stopped in her tracks. She thought long and hard about that before, and eventually she came to an indisputable conclusion. Ruby turned her head back slightly. "To protect myself, Cerise, the rest of the team, and the people of Remnant, yes. I wouldn't be happy about it, but I would have done it. You don't need to worry about that when we face the others." Ruby and Cerise continued out of the building. The main door shut behind them.

Cerise nudged one of Ruby's arms. _Looks like you're two-for-two today._

"Looks like it." Ruby scrolled through several files on her bionic eye until she found the one she wanted. She started the video, and a one-eared rabbit Faunus friend appeared translucent in the bottom right corner of her vision. Over the years, she lost count of how many times she watched it when she needed a pick-me-up.

 _"Uh, hi. Ruby, Yang, Aaron, I don't know how I'm going to get this to you, but this is something I feel like I have to do. A few of us want to say some things to you, but, well, you're all kind of busy right now. I hope this is good enough."_

* * *

 **Character development: check. Plot…missed the mark on that one.**


	6. Cleared

**Wow. According to Microsoft Word, I've been writing Fanfiction for a year and four days, with yesterday being the one-year anniversary of uploading the first chapter of A Rose's Scales (at the time called Rubys and Scales). I did not think I'd still be writing a year later, much less with a Fanfic in the top 100 favorited RWBY crossovers (without messing with the filters). Thank all of you for sticking with this. For those who review on a regular basis, it's nice to have some names and personality with the numbers.**

 **On a side note, I only became a RWBY fan about two or three weeks before I started writing. Yeah, I was that hooked.**

 **As for my reactions to this weekend's episode while trying to avoid spoiling...Someone please give Jaune a hug! Also, what the heck can silver eyes actually do? Was Ruby hearing that in a dream like state, or was it from that scroll? One last thing before this starts, Kline is now among my favorite characters...don't think I can fit him in until the end of this story though...  
**

* * *

Yang stared down her latest opponents, twelve Beowolves, one of them an Alpha. Unlike almost all other Grimm in existence though, these creatures had pure white fur with blue eyes and markings on their bones. Ruby was able to convince professor Goodwitch to let Weiss' summons to be Yang's test. It was safer than going up against Grimm in the Emerald Forest, and if anything went wrong with the exoskeleton, Weiss could immediately call off the attack.

"You may begin when ready," Goodwitch called from the amphitheater stands. Yang drew Sun's Light with her right hand and fell into a defensive position. The Grimm lowered to all fours and growled like their alive counterparts. Weiss proved on several occasions that those she summoned maintained their ferocity when told to attack. Grimm on Grimm action was entertaining, but also unnerving at the same time.

The Alpha roared and all the Grimm charged. Yang took a deep breath as the pack approached. The modifications Ruby made to the exoskeleton greatly improved Yang's ability to fight compared to when she fought Cardin, but she was still nowhere near her level from before her injury.

As the first Beowolf entered sword range, Yang sliced off its head. She then punched another's face in with her spare hand. Yang fired her gauntlets behind her and flew at the Alpha. She moved her left fist forward and punched the creature's gut. Another shot from that gauntlet formed a new and most likely unwanted hole in the Grimm's stomach.

The biggest threat defeated, Yang turned to the rest of the Grimm. She sheathed Sun's Light and raised her fists. Even after two years using her mom's sword, it still felt awkward in her hands at times. Plus, there was something immensely satisfying about feeling the bones inside a Grimm break.

Yang charged the nearest and swung a massive uppercut under its chin. The Beowolf's head actually left its body. One of them managed to hit Yang's back, but a backhanded blow from the top of Ember Celica killed the creature.

The final eight Grimm charged, and Yang fired her gauntlets in front of her. The recoil flung her back, and into a backflip. She landed expertly, and faced down the six that remained after that maneuver. From a distance, Yang fired six more times, each gunshot signaled the death of another Grimm.

Her initial enemies were defeated, but there was never that few Grimm in the wilderness. Three glyphs appeared on the floor in front of Yang. Two Ursa Majors and a Deathstalker rose from the floor. With her experience and weapon choice, Deathstalkers were no longer the threat they used to be. The Ursai, however, were a little trickier. Their hide on their backs was tough by itself, not to mention all the spikes. These things had to be attacked from the front.

Yang drew Sun's Light once more and charged one of the Grimm bears. As planned, it hit the Huntress in the side, flinging her across the room. Using the hit to power her up, Yang charged the same Ursa, this time ducking under a strike and jabbed her sword through the base of the Grimm's skull. She fired a shot from her right gauntlet to make sure the creature was dead.

The Huntress pulled the sword out of the decaying creature just as the Deathstalker swung for her. Yang took the hit, and slammed into one of the walls of the amphitheater. She sprung to her feet, and now the familiar red haze hung at the edges of her vision. She charged forward and jumped over both sets of swinging claws. Yang landed on the creature's head, then fired her gauntlets beneath her. She flew up and swung her sword at the creature's stinger, cutting it off. It fell down onto the creature's head. Yang punched the stinger clean through the Grimm, killing it for a second time.

That still left one Ursa. Yang pulled the stinger out of the dead Deathstalker and threw it at her remaining enemy. Luckily, the projectile stayed in existence long enough to plunge into the creature's chest. Yang charged the Grimm and punched the stinger the rest of the way through.

Yang stood panting and looked around for another glyph. She spotted the largest one yet and braced for combat. That is, until Goodwitch interrupted. "I have seen enough." The glyph disappeared and Yang looked up at the professor. Goodwitch was writing something down on a tablet. "While you are not quite at the level you were before your injury, the skill you demonstrated here is average when compared to other third year students."

Four weeks ago that would have been an insult. Now it was music to Yang's ears. "Does that mean I get to stay?"

Goodwitch nodded. "For now. Your performance on your team's next mission will be the final determining factor." She turned around and left the amphitheater.

A huge smile broke out on Yang's face. She thrust a fist into the air. "Yes! Yang Xiao Long is back!"

Halcyon hummed in Yang's mind. _I'm glad to hear that Firecracker, but don't forget those who helped you get back to this position._

 _Yeah. I owe Ruby big time. I suppose I ought to do something nice for Velvet and Weiss too._ Yang looked over to her only teammate in the room. Weiss was leaning on her rapier, and panting heavily. "Weiss!" Yang ran to her teammate's side. She gently hugged the heiress. "Thanks for the help."

"…Yeah…well…" Weiss panted, "couldn't let…the team…be short a member…on the mission."

"Admit it, Ice Princess, you like me."

Weiss weakly punched Yang's side and pushed her away. "Ice Queen was…bad enough…Do not call me…Ice Princess."

"As you wish, your Highness." Yang looked at a water bottle that sat elsewhere along the wall. "Hitta." The water bottle flew into Yang's outstretched hand, who handed it to Weiss. "Thirsty?"

The heiress snatched the water bottle away and drank it all down in one go. "Thanks," she said after she took a breath. "I needed that."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Yang smirked and clapped a hand on Weiss' back. "Come on. Ruby's probably through with mission selection by now."

"Hopefully it's not one that starts today. I don't think I'd be of much help."

"Don't worry about it. I don't think Ruby will put too much on your shoulders right away." The two teammates left the amphitheater and walked toward their residence hall, where the rest of their team was waiting. Halfway there, Halcyon flew down and landed behind Yang. He touched his snout to the now familiar spot on Yang's back. The gold dragon looked at his Rider with hopeful eyes. Yang shook her head and placed a hand on Halcyon's snout. _Nothing, but thanks for trying._

Halcyon hummed sadly. _Well, at least you can fight again._ His eyes hardened slightly. _If I can help it, I'm not letting you out of my sight. I trust Ruby's work, but I'm not willing to completely bet your life on it._

 _I'm fine with that._ Yang turned to face Weiss. "What was that you were trying to summon at the end?"

Weiss shrugged. "A King Taijitu."

Yang blinked. "Seriously?"

"I wouldn't do it if I didn't think you could take it. You've killed how many of those?"

"You've _summoned_ how many of those? I've never seen you use them."

"That would only be the fifth attempt. The bigger they are, the harder they are to Summon. Only managed it once."

"So no Goliath anytime soon?"

Weiss blew a puff of air straight up. "I'm not sure Winter's able to Summon a Goliath yet. If there's another Grimm dragon out there, I don't think it's even possible to Summon that."

"If you were able to Summon one of those things, I think you'd be an honorary Rider."

"Maybe, but Grimm aren't beautiful like actual dragons."

Halcyon snorted. _Whoa. We need to get Weiss exhausted more often. I like her like this._

Weiss glared at the dragon. "I _can_ hear you, you know."

 _I know._ Halcyon 'smirked,' then looked back forward.

Yang rolled her eyes. At least on the surface things were getting back to normal. Below the surface though, Yang still wanted to punch Aaron in the face repeatedly for what he allowed to happen. The urge wasn't as strong as before, but the thought passed through her head every time she saw him.

This time was no different. Aaron was leaning against Nalia's front right leg, talking with Blake about something. He never showed any signs that he regretted what happened. Everything was business as usual for him…except for the fact that he added another scar on his arm. From what Nalia explained, that meant Aaron cared for Yang like family. Apparently what happened really tore him up, literally. At least he wizened up and changed his mind about honor first, Dust later.

Ruby and Cerise approached from Beacon's tower. The Rider looked at the scroll in her hand with her dragon looking over her shoulder. Ruby looked up and locked eyes with Yang. She picked up her pace and walked directly toward her sister. "How'd you do?" she asked, her eyes filled with concern.

Yang gave an exaggerated sigh. "Well, I guess I could be a doctor."

Ruby's face lit up like a spotlight in the night. "You're cleared?"

"That obvious, huh?" Yang laughed for a second. "Yeah. I'm good unless I completely fail on this mission."

"That's great!" Ruby threw her arms around her sister. "I knew you could do it!"

"I literally couldn't have done it without your help." Yang returned the hug. "Without this exoskeleton, I'd be flying Halcyon back to Patch right now."

"What is the mission, anyway?" Blake asked off to the side.

"Right, that." Ruby pushed off her sister. "I'm sending it to your scrolls now. It's not the flashiest mission. Apparently this is supposed to simulate that we won't always have the best choice of missions. All three options I had were either escorts or guard duty."

"Could be worse." Aaron took his scroll out of a pocket. "We could be clearing out a large portion of Mountain Glen like team CFVY."

"Are they back from that yet?" Weiss asked.

 _I welcomed them back at the crack of dawn,_ Cerise said. _They're all exhausted. Velvet was even asleep on Vert's back. Coco said they were successful, and if their final exams go well, they'll all be graduating next Saturday._

"It's going to be weird not having them around next year." Ruby looked around the team. "Everyone have the right file open?" Ruby switched to her leader voice. There were nods of agreement all around. "Good. As I said before, all missions available to us were escorts or guard duty. In the end, I decided we're going to Armen. For those who don't know—Aaron, that's you—Armen is the first in a string of cities along the coast of Sanus. Population, roughly two-hundred-thousand. It's also the only other city in the Kingdom that suffered a massive Grimm attack during the Vytal Festival two years ago.

"The current Huntsman team there is down two people for a while because they just had a baby."

"AWWW!" Weiss let out. The rest of the team stared at her.

"What sound just came out of your mouth?" Yang asked.

"I think it's been established that Weiss likes baby anything," Blake said with a smirk. Weiss half glared at her teammate.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Anyway, they need a few more people to help guard the city. We'll be working with two of them, unless they feel we can handle the city defense by ourselves. The number of Grimm in the area has gone up in the past few weeks. In fact, some of the Grimm there were tagged near Vale a few weeks ago. I'll leave it to Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck to determine why this is happening, but my guess is some sort of migration we haven't been able to detect before. Still, it's our mission to ensure Armen is safe from the Grimm. Of course, if anything happens in the city, we will help with that as well."

"Four men to guard a city that large?" Aaron narrowed his eyes at his scroll. "Is Armen that well defended naturally?"

"Armen is actually one of the safest cities on Remnant," Weiss explained. "The majority of the city is built on a large plateau that only flying Grimm can get to easily. The rest is on the coast, with some of the largest guns that Atlas doesn't own pointed at the ocean. Besides that, the area surrounding the city naturally doesn't have a lot of Grimm."

"Why do you know so much about this place?" Yang asked.

Weiss shrugged. "It's the fastest growing city on Remnant and its economy is booming."

Yang rolled her eyes. "That explains it."

* * *

Aaron looked out over the forest that surrounded the city of Armen. In the two days since the team arrived in the city, the most exciting thing that happened was various members of the team being mobbed by fans because of the Tournament win. Of course, the most experienced Rider had the least fans because he never fought in either tournament, but Nalia's admirers more than made up for that.

If Aaron learned one thing during his time as a student at Beacon, it was that a slow day was a good day. The only Grimm he even saw died when the automated defenses built into the walls cut it down. That was a single Beowolf on day one. Then again, Nalia was in the area. Grimm avoided her like a plague. If history repeated itself again, Armen wouldn't have a major Grimm attack for a few months.

Because of this lull in any action whatsoever, Aaron had time to work on plans to take down Galbatorix. While no one had any plans of going any time soon, so many things had to be thought over and planned out before anything could happen.

When Aaron got tired of expanding the Ancient Language dictionary, he worked on creating a map of Alagaësia from his and Nalia's memory. With the help of Remnant's technology, he could create several notes about various places that couldn't be written on a normal map. The members of his team and JNPR were better than most people, but they still relied on technology too much.

That was another thing. Alagaësia didn't even have crossbows or trebuchets. Remnant had giant flying ships that could shoot solid light and walking machines capable single handedly, almost literally, break down the gates of a city. Music and theater on Remnant didn't even need live performers. All that could fit in a pocket.

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY were used to all the amenities that their home had to offer. They would have trouble adjusting to the way things were done on the other side. It was one thing for Aaron to be brought into all that. Going the other way had to be just as hard. Bringing things to Alagaësia could be just as dangerous. Aaron knew what happened to Vacuo when the Great War kicked off. They were absolutely routed until they captured enough technology in order to fight back. But even eighty years later, the people there struggled with the technology they had. Sure, Alagaësia didn't have Dust, but knowing the dwarves, they'd figure out something that could power anything that was brought over.

That idea alone cut down most support the teams could get. Over the years, they made powerful friends in the Atlas and Vale military. While they most likely wouldn't be able to convince either of them to send even a flying escort ship, the people of Dras-Leona or wherever wouldn't like seeing a 'metal dragon' hovering over their city. Or maybe they'd like it too much. There were some people who thought the Riders were Gods. They'd probably think the same of people who could shoot fire out of chunks of metal. Add Semblances and Aura on top of that...

Aaron groaned and saved his progress on the map. He put his scroll back in a pocket and started walking along the top of the wall. Nalia flew overhead then landed behind her Rider. _Need to clear your mind?_

"Yeah. Blake's on the other side of the city, right?"

Nalia huffed smoke. _Talking with Blake is your idea of mind cleanser? Whatever happened to flying?_

"Nothing happened to it. I just need another point of view on things. Let's face it. We agree on almost everything."

 _True…The two least social members of the team having a conversation. I'm not sure if this will be entertaining or be like watching scales grow._

"If it's like the second one, we're going to go on a long flight later."

 _You've got a deal._ Nalia jumped off the wall and soared off over the forest.

Aaron watched his dragon fly off, then looked back into the city. He believed Weiss when she said that Armen was the fastest growing city on Remnant. Two skyscrapers were being built near the center of the city, and what looked like a sports stadium near the ocean. The streets were more packed than any in Vale. The sheer amount of cargo ships coming in and out of the harbor said Armen was doing something right.

After walking to almost the exact opposite side of the city, Aaron finally spotted Blake leaning in an embrasure. She looked as bored as Aaron felt. "Do I even need to ask if you've seen anything?" the Rider asked.

Blake straightened up slightly and looked at Aaron. "No. But I'm sure the people down there are perfectly fine with us doing nothing."

"We're not even being paid to do nothing. The Huntsman team that works here full time has it easy." Aaron joined Blake at the edge of the wall. "Have you at least seen or heard anything interesting?"

"Only what's come over the police radio." Blake paused. "That, and someone running from rooftop to rooftop, and falling flat on his face after the fourth jump. At first I thought the guy was a burglar of sorts, then I saw a bunch of other guys a few buildings over laughing their guts out."

"Guys being guys?" Aaron looked back into the city and saw a stretch of roofs at perfect height for that.

"Probably." Blake turned her head slightly toward Aaron. "Have you noticed how Yang and Ruby have completely switched roles?"

Aaron looked at Blake, confused. "I'm not sure I follow."

"Most of the time I've known Yang, she's always been looking out for Ruby. I mean, she still is, but Ruby's taken over that 'mother bear' role. I'm not even sure Ruby was telling the truth about the mission choices. She could have picked the one least threatening just to protect Yang. This doesn't feel like a mission a third year team should be assigned to."

"Well, yeah. You expected something different? For a while there, Yang couldn't take care of herself. Didn't you and Ruby have to dress her for the first few days? I know it's different here, but I think Ruby thinks she owes Yang a debt for all her help after what happened with the Nevermores. Yang was always there for Ruby back then, now Ruby's returning the favor."

"I knew that." Blake rolled her eyes. "That's just who Ruby is. I meant that Yang's not pushing back. You know how she is."

"If it was anyone else but Ruby and Halcyon, she'd push back." Aaron looked at the ground a couple hundred feet below him. "I know she still doesn't forgive me for what I did."

"That will come. The question is, do you forgive yourself?"

Aaron resisted the urge to scratch at his newest scar. "I can do that when Yang's back to fighting form. I just…I don't know."

"I wasn't there, so I don't know exactly what happened. All I have to go off is what others have said." Blake paused. "It may be your fault, but at least you learned something from it."

"Yeah. That the old way doesn't work when you have Dust and guns." Aaron sighed. "Can we change topic? This is turning to my conversation with Ruby."

"What do you think about what's going on in the news?"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "VNN's joined in with Hound News saying that the dragons and I aren't from any of the four Kingdoms. Won't be long until KBC and VBC join in. The thing is, they're not wrong."

"They're not saying another world, are they?"

"No. They're saying the Lost Kingdom might not be so lost. I'm more worried about them bringing up magic. They're eventually going to go to some of the places we've helped, and they're going to find out from the people there what exactly we do. We're running out of excuses."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two. "Is that such a bad thing?" Blake asked. Aaron stared at her, wondering why getting rid of one of their biggest advantages on Remnant was a good thing. "Like you said, people that you've helped already know what you're capable of. Just from that, we all knew the secret would get out. If you claim that's magic, that a _guy_ is capable of, maybe it could keep people off Ruby's back."

Aaron straightened up at that. Blake had a very good point. If what Qrow said was true, some more very bad people could be after Ruby's head. This could throw those people off her tail. It wouldn't help Pyrrha as much, or at all…unless she could use magic too. Aaron never checked if anyone else on Remnant was capable of the feat.

 _Hold that thought, Aaron,_ Nalia interrupted. _There's a situation in the city._

Both Aaron and Blake looked deep into the city. Aaron extended his mind through the buildings. It took a while to find the problem. "I see it. Bank robbery right in the middle of downtown. The others know?"

 _Cerise is telling Ruby and Yang, and Halcyon informed Weiss. Sounds like she's working with the police to get us involved._

"Got it." Aaron turned back to the forest. "Stay guarding the wall. This could bring up enough bad emotions to bring some sort of Grimm attack."

 _Will do. I'm taking Halcyon with me._ Seconds later, Halcyon flew over another part of the wall, and started flying alongside it.

Ruby entered Aaron's mind. _Everyone, meet up at the building. Weiss just said we're cleared to make our move. Let's get this over quick._

 _Me and Blake are on our way._ Aaron turned to his teammate. "Looks like we found something interesting."

"Don't trip up." Blake ran to the interior edge of the wall and jumped to the roof of a building inside the barrier.

"Don't jinx me." Aaron followed Blake off the wall and into the city.

* * *

Ruby and Yang hung off of Cerise' legs as they flew toward the scene of the crime in progress. The young leader stretched her mind out to the bank. Five gunmen held the building, with seventeen hostages inside. Only two officers were outside the building at the moment, but at least a dozen more were on the way, with Weiss riding with some of them.

Cerise halted in air over a building across the street. The sister Riders dropped down and ran to the edge of the roof. "Yang, overwatch. No punching things this time."

"Got my eyes on." Yang drew Sun's Light and immediately switched to its sniper form. She rested the gun on the edge of the roof to steady it. Yang wasn't the best shot with a sniper, but that was compared to Huntsmen, not police forces. Plus, she had training from Ruby, one of the best shots in any of the combat schools. She could take down a few stationary people easily. While she couldn't see inside the building, her mind could pinpoint where everyone stood inside.

Ruby looked at the building, searching for anything that could give them an advantage over those inside. Unfortunately, her vantage point gave her nothing. The shutters were closed over all exterior windows, and furniture blocked anything the front door could have shown. Unless the security cameras inside were still active, they had no eyes on the inside.

The sound of more police sirens filled the street. A SWAT van and several more police cruisers sped down the street. They formed a defensive wall outside the Bank of Vale. Weiss stepped out of one of the vehicles and looked around. She eventually looked up and her eyes connected with Ruby's. The heiress moved to the base of the makeshift observation post and formed a repulsion glyph beneath herself. She flew to the top of the building and moved to her team leader.

"You have anything for me?" Ruby asked.

Weiss shook her head. "Just that the police would like to know whenever we're going to act so they don't shoot us by mistake. The security camera feed cut out on my way over. We're blind through normal means."

Ruby nodded and looked behind her. As expected, Blake and Aaron jumped onto the roof from another building and crossed over to the rest of the team. "Blake, think you can get in through the roof somehow?"

Blake looked across the road at the bank. "Maybe air vents or the door up there, but I can't guarantee anything. There anyone behind that door?"

"No. They're all down in the lobby." Ruby bit her lip in concentration. This could easily be done with magic, but it would be hard to cover that up this time.

"If we need to use magic, we'll do it," Aaron said, even though he wasn't in Ruby's mind at the time.

Everyone turned to look at him. "You're always so defensive of that," Yang started. "What changed?"

"Something Blake said." Aaron looked down at Ruby. "Better this kind of magic getting out than the other kind."

Ruby blinked and looked down at the roof. She already had all kinds of people gunning for her head, from the White Fang to whatever was left of the Nevermores. If it got out that she was the Winter Maiden, that number would increase. "What about Pyrrha? She's not one of us."

"I have an idea about that, but we'll have to wait till both of our missions are over before I can see if it can be done."

"In that case…" Ruby looked back toward the bank. "Blake, get to that roof and find a way in. Aaron, get down there and join the police blockade and look menacing. Weiss, you're telling the police everything we're doing, just don't mention magic outright. Yang and I will stay up here and provide overwatch. Cerise will stay above us and track the robbers in case there's another way out. Let's do this."

The area by the edge of the roof cleared out. Aaron and Weiss jumped to the ground to take up their positions. Blake moved to the other side of the roof, then jumped the gap between buildings. Ruby extended Crescent Rose to its rifle form and took her position beside Yang.

Ruby focused on the criminals inside the bank. Three of them were mildly scared and didn't think they'd be getting out free men, or alive. The two others were calm. Ruby pushed a little further and found out those two had robbed several banks and jewelry stores before, and always got away. One of their Semblances allowed them to turn himself and others invisible.

Too bad they couldn't shield their minds.

 _Everybody in position?_ Ruby called mentally. She got affirmatives all around. _Blake, can you get inside?_

 _I think so, but the door up here is locked. I can't get it open without a code._

Ruby flicked her eyes to the door in question. "Jierda." The drain in her energy barely registered.

 _Ruby, you could be a locksmith._ Blake entered the building and disappeared from sight.

 _Weiss?_

 _They know Blake's going in, but they want to know why just one of us is going_ _in._ Apparently Weiss spoke her answer as well as thought. Ruby heard an echo from the ground.

Ruby hesitated before answering. _Tell them we have a little trick up our sleeves._

A minute passed in the standoff with nothing happening. Yang turned to Ruby and whispered, "Blake's in position, waiting for your word."

"Got it." Ruby once again contacted her whole team. _Alright. On the count of three, I'm going to put them all to sleep. Blake, once they're all down, go in and remove the blockage in front of the door. Weiss, Aaron, make sure the police don't shoot Blake._ Ruby paused to let her team carry out their orders. _One. Two. Three._ "Slytha."

Instantly, Ruby felt the minds of the robbers go slack. The trick worked. Now this should only go smoothly. Seconds later, all the police on the line tensed up as Blake appeared in what little space the glass could be seen through. Weiss and Aaron called the officers to lower their weapons. Slowly but surely, rifles and pistols were aimed at the ground. The hostage situation ended without a shot being fired.

"Well that worked out well." Yang pulled Sun's Light off the wall and shifted it back to its sword form. "No going back now. Hopefully this doesn't backfire on us."

"You took the words right out of my mouth sis."

* * *

 **Another filler chapter to wrap things up after last one. I promise back to plot progression next week. Thanks to one of the recent World of Remnants, some things here don't seem out of place.**

 **Merry Hallothanksmas part one everybody! There were a lot of people with animal ears around campus...so many people dressed up as Faunus, even if that wasn't their intention.**


	7. Welcome to Remnant

**November 8th, the 2016 US presidential election. If you're 18 or older, get out there and vote. Even if you're like me and feel like the two main candidates are a piece of feces and a piece of crap, there are plenty of third party candidates on the ballot that could force this to go to the House.**

 **PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT! DOCTOR STRANGE HAS TWO POST CREDIT SCENES! That is all.**

 **The only thing I have to say about this episode...someone get Blake a Snickers, cat nip, a punch in the face, something...**

 **I hear there's this thing called 'plot' that's in most if not all books, movies, etc. Figured I should try that.**

 **Insert two-year training and planning montage here.**

* * *

 _Halcyon, down there._ Yang pointed off her dragon's side. _I think I see one._

The golden dragon turned his head in that direction. _I see it. Hopefully this one's a little more fruitful._ Halcyon angled his wings and started a slow descent. As he approached the cave, Yang braced for impact. Halcyon did his best to land gently since Yang was stabbed in the chest. While it didn't happen as often anymore, the part of her back that she could still feel sent a spike of pain through her on rough landings.

As Halcyon touched down, Yang winced prematurely. No pain came forth. She released a sigh of relief, and unstrapped her armored legs. She slid off her dragon's side and again expected the familiar pain. Either the new shock absorbers Ruby installed in her exoskeleton worked flawlessly, Aaron's and Velvet's magical therapy finally repaired something, or a combination of both.

Yang stuck out her right hand. "Naina." A golden light appeared above her gëdway ignasia. She then stretched her mind out into the cave to search for any inhabitants. "No Grimm. Already a good sign."

 _That's half the caves we've checked out. If that's all we cared about, we would have stopped searching after the first few caves._ Yang shrugged. Halcyon had a point. Ever since Velvet graduated, the Riders, with some help from JNPR and the rest of teams CFVY and RWBY, searched for a new home for the dragons. The Dragonhouse was property of Beacon, and it was scheduled to be demolished the year after RWBY was set to graduate. Ozpin couldn't postpone it with the expected increase in attendance in the coming years. Beacon needed new dorm space.

Now, nearly a year after they graduated, the search was still on. Only two places looked to be big enough for the time being, but one of them was where the Grimm dragon slept. That crater just felt evil, and continuously spawned more Grimm from those black pools that couldn't be filled. The other one was apparently the cave where Aaron and Nalia spent their first few days on Remnant. Yang had to admit, that cave had a nice view.

The one she just found wasn't looking nearly as good as Yang walked through it. Sure, it was deep and looked like it lead into a cave system, but it wasn't tall and wide enough for continuously growing dragons. Nalia would be too big within five years, and the rest shortly after. Of course, they could always widen it with magic, or if Weiss called in some favors with SDC to get a mining machine there.

Yang shook her head and turned around. "Not this one. Let's get out of here." As she walked, her armored exoskeleton clanked against the rock floor. The current model was such an improvement over the barebones-basic model that she had just after she was injured. As time went on, Ruby made both small and large adjustments to make it work better. The latest additions were more efficient shock absorbers in her legs and gold colored plated armor. It made sense if they were going to Alagaësia sometime soon that she should have armor that would somewhat look like it belonged there.

Then there was that huge event on the edge of everyone's mind. They planned to go to Alagaësia sometime in the next seven days. Most of the preparations were ready, including the purchase of two fully stocked and armed military grade Bullhead MK IIIs. Everyone who planned on going was taught by Aaron on how to shield their minds and the proper way to act while there. Even Yang could see the benefit of not making people mad by accidentally offending them.

As for combat skill, the Forsworn had more years on them, and the numbers. However, Kialandí never made it back to Alagaësia to warn the rest about Dust. That was the largest advantage those from Remnant had, and Galbatorix had no idea that Dust existed. As long as they thought of enough wards to counter any spells the Forsworn could come up with, they might actually have a chance. Considering the fact that Aaron switched his tune about using Dust first made things a little easier.

Yang left the cave and her scroll rang. Since her actual scroll was tucked away under her armor, Ruby found a way to connect it to a speaker and microphone up by Yang's head. The blonde pressed a button by her neck. "Yang."

" _Hey sis!"_ Ruby's voice chirped. _"I'm on my way back from Atlas. Weiss is coming too."_

"How was the tournament?"

" _Team RRNJ from Shade won. Fourth year team. We beat them in the second round two years ago."_

"I bet that was awkward when you gave them their medals."

" _For them, maybe. I was just worried I'd put the wrong medal around someone's neck."_ There was a slight pause. _"So how's the cave hunting going?"_

"Well, right now it's looking like Nalia's cave is still the best option." Yang turned around and looked back into the cave she just left. "This one would only work for a few years, and it's way too far away from Vale or any other village."

" _Sometimes the first place is the best, I guess."_

"It's sure looking that way." Yang couldn't hold back a smirk. "Let me guess, Cerise wants to get back to her eggs?"

Ruby groaned over the line. _"She wanted to leave last night. I barely got any sleep because of it."_

Yang failed to hold back a laugh. "Well, if you had kids, you wouldn't want to be halfway across Remnant with an ocean between you and them either." Yang tuned serious. "You said Weiss was coming, right? She have the prototypes like she promised?"

" _The first scrolls powered by the sun."_ Ruby fell into her leader voice. _"I guess Weiss was finally able to pull some strings. Here's hoping Alagaësia's sun gives off the same radiation as ours."_

"If not, the four of us will have to _be_ the scrolls." Yang paused and bit her lip. "So now that this whole thing is getting closer, how do you feel about it?

Ruby hesitated on the other side. _"I don't know. For one thing, we can't risk the Forsworn coming here and wreaking havoc. But that means going there and…killing them before they have the chance. I know, they're terrible people and need to be stopped, but…"_ She sighed. _"You know how I feel about that."_

It was Yang's turn to sigh. Ruby had been like that since the Battle of Beacon, even after the battle with Kialandí. There was no doubt that she'd be able to do what needed to be done, but no one knew if she'd short circuit like she did after she killed Cinder. "Ruby, you knew starting out that you may have to do this."

" _I know. That doesn't mean I have to enjoy it."_

"If you enjoyed it, we'd have to have a long talk." Yang looked out over the forest. She didn't notice it when Halcyon and she walked into the cave, but there was a fire out in the trees. There wasn't enough smoke for it to be a full blown forest fire, but there weren't any villages nearby either. In her experience, anyone this far away from any kind of civilization wasn't up to any good, or they had rotten luck with a transport crashing. "Ruby, I'm going to have to call you back. There's something I need to check out here."

" _Trouble?"_

"Possibly. I'll get back to you on that. Talk to you later." Yang pushed the button on her armor again then walked to Halcyon's side. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

 _Don't worry about it, Firecracker. If it is trouble, we can take it._

"I'm not saying we can't, I just have a bad feeling about it." Yang climbed into her saddle and strapped her legs in. Halcyon gently jumped into the air and flew toward the smoke. Yang still couldn't believe Ruby liked wearing her full helmet while riding Cerise, even when not using the jet engines.

The fire looked farther away than it actually was. When they flew within half a mile, Yang stretched her mind out to the location. There were about twenty minds around the fire…and one of them recoiled from Yang's touch.

Halcyon stopped dead in the air and Yang pulled back into her own mind. She pressed and held another button on her armored collar. "Call Aaron."

A couple of rings latter, Aaron answered. _"Hey Yang, you find anything?"_

"Yeah. A group of twenty people, and one of them felt me touch his mind. At the level I did, not even someone with a telepathic Semblance would be able to tell."

A low growl came through from the other end, most likely from Nalia. _"Engage only if you think you have an advantage."_

Yang armed Ember Celica. "Copy that. I'll tell you what happened when it's over." She ended the call and Halcyon sped toward the fire. As they passed over the clearing, Yang looked down at its occupants. All of them wore some kind of red shirt under chainmail armor. Their weapons were either swords, pikes, or bows. Regular, fragile versions of those weapons. That left out the slim possibility that they could be from the city, or most villages.

The same mind that Yang noticed earlier reached out to her, but not in a hostile manner. She hesitantly lowered her defenses, with Halcyon ready to close the gap instantly if needed. _Rider Silia,_ the man called from the ground. _I was unaware that the King had sent reinforcements._

Yang and Halcyon exchanged a glance. Silia was the human Rider of a golden male dragon. Aaron said she had brown hair though, so any ruse wouldn't last long. Luckily, due to the fact there was no mass media in Alagaësia, very few people actually knew what specific Riders looked like. Also, Yang's gauntlets blended into her armor so the hostiles beneath her wouldn't be able to tell they were actually weapons. She turned back to the ground. _His Highness wanted to make sure this went smoothly. Unless you want to be blown away or crushed, you will clear an area for my dragon to land._

The men on the ground scattered like flies. Halcyon landed normally, luckily not sending a spike of pain through Yang's back. He lowered himself to the ground and Yang slid off the saddle. The Rider looked around the group. On closer inspection, they all looked haggard. Their shirts and chainmail were ripped, and some of them had large bandages on their arms and faces. Yang looked at the one she thought she came into contact with. He had no sleeves, but no visible injuries anywhere on his body. "Who's in charge here?"

The man straightened out slightly. "I am now in charge of these men. Sorcerer Eric Treadwell, at your service."

'Silia' nodded slowly. "I was told there was to be more of you." Yang hoped that had a shred of truth.

"We started out a hundred men strong. It was all His Majesty could to send after our defeat in the Spine. Unfortunately, almost as soon as we arrived, we were attacked by creatures of darkness. They came from everywhere, and were ruthless. Each time they attack, they take some of our food. We wouldn't have survived if you didn't arrive."

 _Some of you still might not,_ Yang thought to herself. "What is your progress so far?" She crossed her arms.

"We haven't made any. We have not made contact with Kialandí, nor any civilized person."

Yang cast a quick glance at Halcyon, and the dragon nodded slightly. "As it so happens, I saw a village when I was searching for you. It's a few leagues away, but we should reach it before nightfall." _Then you'll all be behind bars in Vale._

Treadwell nodded, then turned to the rest of the soldiers. "Put dirt on that fire and gather your belongings! We're moving out."

"Don't believe a word she says!" one of the soldiers shouted. Yang glared at the man, as did several other soldiers.

"Choose your next words carefully, soldier," Treadwell growled, "for they may be your last."

The defiant soldier stood up on his injured leg and scowled at Yang. "I've met Silia Dwarvesbane. This is not her." He drew the sword by his hip.

Treadwell took a rock out of his pocket and held it in his hand. He then looked at Yang. "Do you want to kill him, or shall I?"

Yang laughed and closed her eyes. "Well that fell apart sooner than I'd hoped." She opened her eyes and glared evilly at the group around her. "I'm not Silia Dwarvesbane. My name is Yang Xiao Long, and I killed Kialandí's dragon." She quickly fired one of her gauntlets at Treadwell's shoulder. The soldier that outed her charged with his sword raised. Yang responded by putting a blast from her gauntlets right through the man's chest.

Before any of her other opponents could draw their weapons, Yang fired her gauntlets behind her and flew forward. She punched an archer in the gut, but she held back. The more prisoners she could take the better. A sword came into her line of sight, and she grabbed the blade as it swung. Using her full strength that time, she tugged the sword out of its owner's hands. She crushed it using only one of her own.

The soldier's face blanched and he took a few steps back. All of the others still standing did the same. Then one started to run, and the rest followed. Before they left the clearing though, Halcyon breathed a wall of fire to block their path. "Come on, guys!" Yang called over the roar of the flames. "No one has to die today. Well…" She looked at the soldier who called her out. His chest was completely blown open. "No one else anyway." She hoped no one caught the quiver in her voice. After all this time, that was her third kill, and it felt _way_ too easy...Maybe Ruby was onto something

All the soldiers hesitated for a second, then Halcyon growled at them. Not wanting to face a dragon's wrath, the soldiers threw their weapons into the fire and walked away from the inferno. Yang nodded, the looked at her dragon. "Watch them." She then turned to the writhing sorcerer on the ground.

Yang brought a hand back up to her collar. She redialed Aaron and waited. _"How'd it go, Yang?"_

"I need a few Bullheads out here. Nineteen prisoners, and their commander's a sorcerer. What do I do about him?"

" _Begin interrogating him. I don't think there are any Spirits on Remnant, so he's left with what he brought with him. Depending on how much magic he used up until this point, he could be running on empty. Still, be careful."_

"Copy that. Yang out." Aaron said that Alagaësians play by a different set of rules, so Yang had to take a page out of their book. She might not like it and would have to do something to get what she was about to do out of her head, but it had to be done.

Yang placed a gloved hand onto Treadwell's wound, and he screamed. "Quit your whining. I'm keeping your blood inside you. I can and will fix this, but only if you cooperate. If not, I take what I want, and I let you bleed out, or leave you to the Grimm. Whichever comes first."

Treadwell spat blood in her face. "I will tell you nothing!"

Yang wiped the blood of her face, then looked at the parts of her hair that draped around either side of her head. "Either you didn't get any of that in my hair, or you're lucky I can't see it. But, seeing as you won't tell me what's going on, I'll just have to make a mess of your head."

The Rider started to assault the man's mind. Of course, it had been shielded, but not nearly enough. Yang had practice against Ruby, Velvet, Aaron, their dragons, and several others that had stronger defenses than this sorcerer. Treadwell's defenses shattered in seconds and Yang was free to do whatever she wanted. Yang considered forcing Treadwell to give up his secrets, but that definitely took away someone's free will. Too close to making them a slave to her own.

"I think I've proven that I can get what I want, whether you like it or not. You can save yourself a lot of pain if you just tell me what I want to know."

"You're hesitating," Treadwell said. "You won't do it." He didn't sound all that confident.

Yang tilted her head over toward the man she just killed. "Your man over there should prove that I'll do whatever I need to in order to get answers." Yang leaned on Treadwell's injury.

The man grimaced. "What do you want to know?"

"Why are you here?"

"His Majesty, King Galbatorix ordered us to find Kialandí and report back whether he was dead or if he turned."

Red flags waved in Yang's head. "If your former commander was smart, he would have split you up to cover more ground. How many more groups did you split into?"

"We are all that's left."

Yang turned to Halcyon. "How long has it been since you've had a human arm for a snack?"

Halcyon returned Yang's gaze. _Not long enough._ Despite his answer that only Yang could hear, he licked his lips.

"I swear! We're the last one's left!" Treadwell screamed, his resolve apparently failed. "We originally split into three exploration groups and one to return to Alagaësia with the necessary information. We lost contact with those who would return after the first day. We're all that's left of the three others."

Yang glared at Treadwell, then turned to Halcyon. _Do we believe him?_

 _For now,_ Halcyon growled.

"Okay Treadwell, if you are so outmatched, why haven't you returned?"

"I did not need to know the return spell. Only two of us did, and I confirmed both of their deaths."

Something the sorcerer said earlier piqued her attention, but she couldn't ask about it without giving herself away. "What did you mean by the Traitor's defeat in the Spine?"

"I know of no traitors that were defeated in the Spine."

Yang leaned harder on Treadwell's wound. "I call your precious 'king' what he is. What do you mean by his defeat in the Spine?"

"My _King_ sent the army into the Spine to wipe out the Urgals. Those monsters picked us apart. I was one of the few thousand survivors."

That the wording of that last piece of information caught Yang's attention. If a few thousand soldiers were considered survivors, how many didn't make it out. "How much of the army is gone?"

Treadwell scowled. "Why do you want to know?"

Yang blinked and red tugged at the edges of her vision. Treadwell's eyes widened slightly. "I ask the questions here. You don't want me snooping around your head finding the answers to questions I wouldn't have thought of normally, would you?"

The scowl never left Treadwell's face, but he relented. "Fifty thousand out of seventy-five thousand dead."

Sure it was good news, but Yang couldn't smirk at the deaths of so many. "How long ago was this?"

"About two months."

Yang nodded and switched gears. "What do you know about Kialandí's mission here?"

"He was sent here to kill the rogue Rider Aaron Benson, and to retrieve something that the _real_ traitor stole from the King."

"I already know that. What else?"

"That is all His Majesty let us know."

Yang blinked and her eyes turned back to normal. "Aaron will probably have some of his own questions for you, but he needs you alive for that. For being such a good boy, I'll do something about your arm." She turned her attention to Treadwell's wound and set to work. The sorcerer already lost a lot of blood, but Yang wasn't going to let him die. One person too many already died by her hands that day.

As she finished her work, Yang heard the distinctive sound of Bullhead engines behind her, along with the slightly less powerful dragon jets. Soon after, Nalia soared over the clearing, quickly followed by four Bullheads. All five circled the clearing once, then landed on the other side from Halcyon. One member of JNPR jumped out of each of the Bullheads and advanced on the soldiers.

Treadwell gaped at the two transports as Yang forced him to his feet. "Yeah, Aaron had a similar reaction to everything here. Welcome to Remnant."

Aaron took Treadwell from Yang and slapped some heavy duty handcuffs around his wrists. He also put a strip of duct tape over the sorcerer's mouth. "I shouldn't have to tell you what will happen if you try to escape or use spells on someone here," Aaron said. Treadwell just glared. "Nalia, make sure he gets over to the other prisoners." Nalia growled at the sorcerer and escorted him over to JNPR.

The green Rider looked at the man on the ground, then back up at Yang. "Was it justified?"

"At first they thought we were Silia and her dragon. I tried to get as much information out of their sorcerer as I could, but that guy outed me. He ran at me with sword drawn. It was a natural reaction more than anything." Yang crossed her arms and looked down slightly. "That was too easy. You said it's going to be like that any time we use Dust?"

"Yes." Aaron shook his head. "Which is why we'll only use it on the Forsworn and their dragons. Anyone else, it would be slaughter. Anyway, using it on these men would waste ammo."

"Tell me about it…" Yang glanced at the body on the ground. "What do we do about him?"

"We won't leave him for the Grimm if that's what you're worried about. I believe cremation would be the proper way to do it."

Yang nodded and turned to Halcyon. "Ay you, you hear that?"

 _I did._ Halcyon looked away from the string of prisoners and walked over to the body. He reared his head back, then released a concentrated stream of flame from his mouth. In seconds, the body was nothing more than ash.

"What did you get out of the sorcerer?" Aaron asked when Halcyon closed his mouth.

"Apparently Galbatorix wants to know what happened to Kialandí. He sent a hundred men here, but this is all that's left. Here's the kicker though, apparently his army just lost fifty thousand men in the Spine."

Aaron raised his eyebrows. "Really? I'd expect the Traitor increased the size of his army, but that still has to be a huge loss."

"Treadwell made it sound like two thirds of the army."

Aaron brought a hand to his chin. "Yang, call everyone in. This could advance our plans."

"Okay." Yang gave a wide berth to the ashes and climbed onto her dragon's back. Halcyon gently jumped into the air and turned back toward Vale.

The golden dragon turned his head back while in flight. _Didn't you just tell Ruby we knew that we'd have to take lives when we started this?_

Yang sighed. _Yeah, but like she said, that doesn't make it any easier._

* * *

Nalia turned off her jet engines as she approached the Xiao Long family house, and Aaron braced himself against the sudden deceleration. Ever since the Riders had to move out of the Dragonhouse, they used the house on Patch as a gathering spot. Most of the trees on the lot were cut down to give a spot for the dragons to land sleep. At the moment, only Cerise was missing.

The large green dragon touched down and Aaron removed his helmet. He clipped it onto the saddle as he slid off his dragon's back. Aaron then walked over to the other green dragon on Remnant. "How they doing, Vert?"

Vert hummed happily. _The same as the last time you asked._ He raised a wing slightly and revealed three eggs; red, green, and purple. _They're healthy, and no one Cerise and I haven't approved has touched them._

"You know, if you want them to get Riders, you're going to have to let others get close.

 _I know…just not until we get back._ Vert looked at Aaron with large eyes. _You're going to bring them up in this meeting, right?_

"One of us is. I've pieced together all of our instruction videos. Fingers crossed they'll never have to be used."

Vert lowered his wing. _Everyone but Ruby, Cerise, and Weiss is here. Ruby actually just called. They're less than five minutes away._

"Good. The sooner we start this the better." Aaron turned around and walked into the house. Sure enough, the living room was packed with people. JNPR traveled from the police station in Vale to the house right after the soldiers were dropped off. CFVY was in between missions and waiting in the city when Yang put the call out. Blake and Aaron lived with Ruby and Yang ever since the end of their first year at Beacon. Well, whenever Blake wasn't back in Menagerie anyway. Yang sat in her wheelchair, with her exoskeleton on its rack right behind her. It wasn't healthy for her to be in the suit all the time.

"Were you able to get anything else out of him?" Yang asked.

"Plenty, but nothing else that could help us in battle." Aaron leaned against a wall due to every other seat being taken. "Treadwell wasn't very high in the chain of command, but since he can use magic, he took charge when his superiors were killed by Grimm. I'll wait for the others to get here before I get into it…For whatever reason though, he thought it's been five years since Kialandí disappeared, not two."

"Why would Galbatorix send normal men instead of another Rider?" Coco asked.

"My guess would be to keep order after his army was obliterated. That, or he didn't want to risk his best forces on something that might have already killed a dragon and Rider. Still, this group was most likely scouts for the Forsworn."

"So what do we do while we're waiting for Ruby and Weiss to get here?" Jaune asked.

"We won't have to wait long. Vert said they're only a few minutes out." As if on cue, a faint roar rolled over the house. "Actually, I believe that was Cerise."

Velvet blushed slightly and looked down. "Vert seems to think so."

"Might as well wait for them to land, then." Yang put her hands behind her head.

About a minute later, the ground shook slightly as Cerise landed outside. A little after that, the door burst open. "I'm home!" Ruby yelled. She carried a large brown box in her arms, most likely with the new scrolls Weiss acquired. After four years, her transformation to look like an elf was almost complete. Her ears were fully pointed, her cheekbones had raised significantly, and her eyes became slightly slanted. She also finally caught up in height to Yang and Aaron. The only thing that needed to come in was the increased muscle density. Under all that though, she was still the same person.

Ruby blinked and looked around the room. "Whoa, did I miss something?"

"I think you were in a CCT dead zone when I sent out the call," Yang said.

"The ocean is full of those," Ruby agreed.

"Would you get in?" Weiss complained from the outside.

"Oh, sorry Weiss." Ruby stepped through the door and set her box on a table in the center of the room. Weiss did the same soon after.

"Technically, these scrolls don't exist." Weiss took a few of the new scrolls out of her box and started handing them out. "These are only for use in Alagaësia, not here. These _can_ connect to the CCT, but their main use for us is extended range we have _without_ the CCT."

"And you said these things can be powered by the sun?" Jaune asked as he took one from Weiss.

"From our sun, yes. They should still work where we're going too."

"Aren't these a little...big?" Coco asked as she looked at the scroll Velvet was just handed. Aaron took a look at the one Ruby gave him. It was three times as thick as a normal scroll, and didn't look like it could close. He flipped it over, and the back had several blue squares with gray lines running through them.

"Size had to be sacrificed for functionality." Weiss handed Coco a scroll of her own.

Coco grimaced. "I could club an Ursa to death with his thing."

"Form follows function." Aaron shrugged. "It's like that in Alagaësia too."

"You should be able to transfer whatever you need over from your old scrolls to this one," Weiss finished. "Otherwise, it works like a normal scroll."

"Transfer?" Aaron took his old scroll out of his pocket and looked between it and the block. While everyone else in the room had upgraded at least once, Aaron still had the one given to him by Ozpin back in his freshman year. "How do I do that?"

Ruby snorted. "Need some help with that?"

"Please." Aaron handed both scrolls over.

Ruby took them and held them out so Aaron could see. "Just flick the top section down, flip these options right, and press 'sync.' Set your old one to 'send data' and your new one to 'receive data.' Find your old one in the list here." Ruby blinked and failed to hold back a laugh. "You never changed it off it's default name?"

Aaron shrugged. "I didn't know I could do that." He took his two scrolls back from Ruby.

 _I'm still not sure bringing this kind of technology to_ _Alagaësia is the best decision,_ Nalia told the room from outside.

"Not all of us are telepathic," Blake reasoned. "We can't talk over long distances like that."

"Plus we're taking the Bullheads," Nora chipped in. "They aren't exactly medieval, or dragons. That gives us away more than anything."

"Speaking of which," Aaron looked between Weiss and Blake, "how's your pilot training going?"

"I got my license last week," Weiss said. "I won't be the best pilot, but I won't be crashing into mountains."

"My last test it tomorrow," Blake added. "If I pass, I get mine, but if not, it's not like I'll be arrested for flying without a license in Alagaësia."

"And I'm backup in case anything goes wrong," Ren added.

"So it sounds like we're good to go, then." Aaron looked around the room for any dissention. "Then there's something that we should have brought up six months ago." The other Riders looked at him, instantly knowing what he meant."

"At least a few of us are going to need to stay behind," Velvet said.

Everyone else at the room looked at Velvet. "What are you talking about?" Weiss asked.

"We have enough space in both Bullheads for all of us," Pyrrha started, "we have enough MREs to last two months, and we have all our ammunition ready to go. What's changed?"

"Cerise laid her eggs," Ruby answered. "We can't take them with us, it's too dangerous."

"We only trust the people in this room to look after them," Velvet continued.

"Well, Penny too," Yang added, "but she's kind of hard to get a hold of these days, and we don't really know the rest of her team."

"What about your uncle and parents?" Nora asked.

"Dad spends too much time at Signal." Yang shook her head. "Mom and Uncle Qrow never stay in one place for very long. We're not bringing the eggs because we want to keep them away from danger. I love 'em, but they'd just bring the eggs into bad situations."

"So you're looking for volunteers to stay behind?" Jaune asked.

"Essentially." Ruby shrugged.

The room was silent as people looked around. None of them really wanted to go in the first place, but they all agreed early on it was necessary. All the Riders had to go, if only for the protection of everyone else. As much as Cerise and Vert wanted to stay back with their eggs, they had to go and avenge their kin. Jaune and Pyrrha were the most likely to blend into a crowd.

Coco sighed and leaned forward. "We'll say behind." The crowd turned to CFVY's leader. "Let's face it. We're the only ones who aren't critical to mission success, and we'd attract the most attention there." Aaron nodded slowly. Put some horns on Yatsuhashi, he might be mistaken for an Urgal from a distance. Fox had a very distinctive look to him. Coco, well, miniguns weren't exactly common in Alagaësia.

"In that case…" Aaron looked at the other Riders in the room, and they all nodded. He tapped a few things on his old scroll. "I'm sending you three something that us Riders have been working on since the eggs were laid. Long story short, it's everything we know about being Riders."

"If we're not back in a year," Velvet started, "we're going to have to ask you to find Riders for the eggs. If any of them hatch, show the dragon and Rider what we made. It won't be as good as formal instruction, but they won't be flying blind."

Coco nodded. "Okay. We'll do it. But if you don't come back in a year, I'm going to have to kill you for scaring me and abandoning the eggs."

Aaron shifted on his feet. _You might have to,_ he thought to himself.

"Cerise and Vert are waiting for you outside," Ruby said. "They'll show you how to properly care for their eggs." Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi stood up and made for the front door. Before he walked anywhere though, Yatsuhashi put and hand on Velvet's shoulder. They stayed like that for a few seconds, then Yatsuhashi followed his team out the door.

Aaron, Ruby, and Weiss sat down in the spots just vacated. "So where does that leave us?" Blake asked.

"Well, since we're ready a week early, would anyone object to leaving on Saturday?" Aaron looked around the room. "That's only four days, but it should still give us enough time to go over some of the smaller details."

"Isn't that rushing it a little?" Jaune asked.

"We're ready, and I doubt Galbatorix is prepared to take on Dust. He's at his weakest since taking the throne. Apparently after his army was destroyed, he sealed himself away in the citadel in Ileria…er…Urû'Baen as it's called now. Treadwell had no idea why, and I can only guess."

Aaron smirked. "I've told you all about my friend Brom, right?" There were nods all around. "He's still alive, and apparently he's killed one of the Forsworn and his dragon. We won't have to deal with as many. Treadwell didn't call Brom out by name, but he described what happened. I recognize his work."

Everyone stared at Aaron. "How?" Yang asked. "One man against a dragon and Rider? How can he do that?"

"Brom may not have been the strongest fighter, but he was among the smartest for how young he was. It helps that apparently some of their dragons are going insane from not having identities. Speaking of enemies of the Empire, apparently after I…was out of communication with the rest of Alagaësia, a large portion of the south broke away. They aren't nearly as strong as the Empire, but at least we know where friendly territory might be.

"There are also rumors of rebel group forming in the Beors, filled with people trying to run from Galbatorix. Right now, they're just raiding convoys and just being a general thorn in Galbatorix' side. They're also an option if Surda doesn't work out."

"So there are places out there where we won't have to hide?" Ruby asked hopefully. She looked out to where the dragons lay.

"Eventually, yes. It wouldn't be a good idea to just fly into one of their cities though. The only dragons they know about are under Galbatorix' command. I think the elves might even shoot first and ask questions later."

"Flying around anywhere with our dragons wouldn't be the best idea." Yang crossed her arms. "People talk, and even if they don't, Galbatorix' magicians can take it out of people's heads."

"Either way, there's a good chance we'll have allies." Weiss put on a small smile. "At least everyone won't be against us."

"If we can find Brom, we almost certainly have an ally. Through him, we might be able to contact the elves." Aaron grimaced. "The problem is we won't have any idea on where we'll arrive until we get there. For all we know, we could appear over Urû'Baen. When we go, we need to be ready to fight."

"So what's the plan for when we get there?" Jaune asked.

Aaron looked around at the two teams. "This is by no means set in stone. I may know the most about Alagaësia, but that doesn't mean that I'm the best person to completely lead this. I want to hear what the rest of you have to say." Everyone nodded. "I believe it's already been established that our dragons and the Bullheads need to stay out of the public's view, but some of us can't be seen in the cities either."

"Let me guess," Blake started, "me and Velvet?"

"Faunus don't exist in Alagaësia, so yeah. Also, having more than one strong magic user walking into a city at one time is just asking for trouble. Since I know Alagaësia, and I'm the only one here who really knows what the currency looks like, I should be the only Rider to enter whatever cities we come across."

"But you're also the one people are most likely to recognize," Ren pointed out.

Aaron shrugged. "Only if it's one of the Forsworn. If Galbatorix thinks I'm here, he won't have people looking for me there. If we arrive near Teirm, though, we might have a problem."

"So who's going into the cities, and what's our cover story?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing too big." Aaron brought a hand to his chin. "Two teams of two would be good. We could cover more ground, and still cover each other's backs." He looked at Jaune and Pyrrha. Even though Pyrrha was a Maiden, her magic was different enough so it wouldn't be easily detected. "Think you two can act like a married couple?"

The two of them locked eyes. Pyrrha blushed and looked away. "I…think we could manage."

Jaune raised his right hand. A golden ring sat on one of his fingers. "I don't think there'll be a lot of acting." Pyrrha also raised her right hand, showing a similar ring on the same finger.

Ruby and Nora squealed at the sight. "Oh my gosh!" Ruby yelled. "When did this happen?"

"Last night," Pyrrha admitted. "He proposed by the beach, where we went on our first official date."

Aaron blinked. "Now? When we're essentially about to go to war?"

Jaune looked at the floor. "Because there's the chance it won't be possible when this is over." Aaron stole a quick glance at Ruby. That was exactly the reason he never said anything to her. Who was right?

Aaron shook his head to clear it. "Now where was I…my partner." he looked at the remaining three that could possibly go into cities. Weiss would be the best fit with her proper attitude, but she could easily snap in the 'women are inferior' attitude that was rampant in Alagaësia. Ren could also get along well in the cities, but he didn't _look_ like he was from there. It would take more than hair dye and temporarily changing the color of his eyes to make him blend in. Nora was…well…Nora.

Aaron sighed as he remembered a cultural norm that he wouldn't have thought of until Jaune and Pyrrha's reveal moments before. "One of you isn't going to like this. In Alagaësia, more often than not, men my age are 'dating,' engaged, or already married."

Tension filled the air, and surprisingly, most of it came from Ruby. "You're not actually going to _propose_ to someone, are you?"

"Pft. Heck no. Nothing else has been done properly." Ruby relaxed, but Weiss was still tense. Aaron had to prove her suspicions. "Weiss, could you-"

"Only when we're in public, Benson!" Weiss interrupted, sticking up a finger glaring at Aaron. "And unless it's absolutely necessary, I don't even want to hold hands, much less anything else." She growled the last four words.

Aaron held his hands up in surrender. "Perfectly okay with me."

Weiss sighed and brought a hand to her head. "Neptune's going to like this even less."

"Cheer up Weiss!" Nora chirped. "It's not like you're actually dating him. You'll just be acting like you are."

"You're not helping." Weiss glared at Nora.

"What about cover stories?" Jaune asked.

"Again, this is just an idea," Aaron started. "Just tell me what you think…"

* * *

 **VERY long chapter here. Yeah...I suck at romance. But gosh dang it, I'm going to try and make the one most of you see coming at least somewhat believable.**

 **There was never a time given for the Battle of Stavarosk, so yeah. I figured it would fit in nicely here. Also, if the rest of CFVY went on the mission, they would not exactly be very present. I'm barely able to keep JNPR involved with what I have written.  
**


	8. The Other Side

**Before anything, I'd like to say congratulations to Lindsey and Michael Jones on their pregnancy. Hats off to you two.**

 **Haven't been able to do much writing this past week. School is starting to catch up to me. Luckily I have a decent backlog. With Pokemon Sun and Moon coming out this week, I'll get even less done...Ah well. Pokemon! Come on, my username says it all.**

 **Now, here's the moment a lot of you have been waiting for since the very beginning. We're going to the other side.**

* * *

Ruby closed her suitcase and looked around her room with an air of finality. This would be her last time in her room for who knew how long. For once, everything on both sides of the room was in its proper place, the beds were made, and the shelves were dusted. Both Ruby and Yang wanted to leave their dad with as many good things as possible…because this time more than any other, there was the possibility that they might not be coming back.

It was a similar story across the house. Aaron, Blake, and Yang had already finished and were waiting in the living room. The air had a somber feel to it. Everyone knew what was coming, and the dangers their mission held. Yang couldn't even crack a joke.

 _Ruby,_ Cerise said soothingly, _it's time._

 _I know, it's just…_ Ruby sighed. _It could be a while before we're back here. So much here could change, and who knows if we'll be recognizable when we come back. We're going to Alagaësia with the intent of killing people. How does that make us any better than them?_

 _We've been over this many times. We're going with the intent of making life worth living for everyone in Alagaësia._

 _By toppling the current government and killing those in charge. I think I'm starting to feel like the White Fang._

 _There is a huge difference between us and them._ There was a slight edge to Cerise' voice. _We're the Crusaders against the Imperium._ _We don't target and oppress civilians. People look up to us, they look down at everyone.  
_

 _Still, I'm pretty sure Blake has thought the same thing at some point._ Ruby picked up her small suitcase and walked downstairs to the living room. Everyone that lived in the house was currently there. Yang sat in her wheelchair, and that was only because she wanted to save the power source for her exoskeleton. Blake had her bow on due to the fact that there were no Faunus in Alagaësia. Aaron wore what he said was as close to Alagaësian traders as he could get. Taiyang stood off to the side staring at the floor.

"So…Today's the day," Taiyang said.

"Dad, we knew this was coming," Yang said. "We're not thrilled about it either."

"That doesn't make it any better." Taiyang shook his head, then looked between Yang and Ruby. "You two may be adults, and two of the best Huntresses of your generation, but you'll always be my little girls.

Normally, Ruby would have complained about her dad's choice of words. Now though, it brought tears to her eyes. "I'm gonna miss you, dad." She closed the distance between the two of them and hugged her dad tightly.

"Don't leave me out of this." Yang rolled herself over. Both Ruby and Taiyang hooked an arm beneath Yang's and hauled her up. They stayed like that for a while.

Taiyang kissed both his daughters on the forehead. "I'm so proud of both of you. Go out there and do what you do best."

"We will," Ruby and Yang promised at the same time.

A ringing scroll interrupted the family. Ruby turned back to see Blake frantically trying to answer it. Ruby rolled her eyes, then gently lowered Yang back into her wheelchair. "Way to ruin the moment, Blake."

"Sorry." Blake put her oversized scroll back in a pocket. "That was Weiss. Everyone else is at the lake. They're waiting on us."

"Then let's get moving." Aaron picked up his and Yang's bags. "Don't want to keep them waiting long." He walked over to the front door, but was stopped by Taiyang.

"You got them into this mess," Taiyang said. "You bring them back alive, or I better not see your face again."

Aaron stayed silent for a second. "I wouldn't want to see my own face if I let that happen." That seemed to please Taiyang, and he let Aaron through. Ruby bit her lip. She wondered how much Aaron really meant that. He still wasn't completely put together when it came to losing people.

Ruby stopped in the doorway and looked back into the house. It had been her home for most of her life, and in the back of her head, she knew this might be her last time leaving it. Her eyes settled on the mantle. Large pictures of teams STRQ and RWBAY hung on either side of two Remnant Gold Crosses, and two Last Huntress Standing medals. Ruby quickly turned around and left her home, fearing if she looked inside any longer, she'd never leave.

Three dragons and a Bullhead lay scattered around the large front yard. All the dragons wore their armor, minus anything that needed Dust to power it. They found out early on that packing all the fuel for Vert and the Bullheads would take up most of the space in one of the transports. Vert was also the only one to be allowed his miniguns.

Everyone prepped for the relatively short fight. Yang only had her arms to pull herself onto Halcyon, so her dragon lent his snout to help his Rider up. Ruby collapsed Yang's wheelchair and hooked it onto Halcyon's saddle. Blake started up her Bullhead and its powerful engines agitated what trees were left in the area. Aaron and Ruby simply climbed onto their dragon's backs.

 _Hey Ruby,_ Yang started from on top of Halcyon, _you sure you don't want to say goodbye to mom?_

 _She's in my head Yang._ Ruby put on a small smile. _She's coming with us._

 _...Geez, two years later and I'm still getting used to that._

Ruby took out her block scroll and looked at the Bullhead. She pressed the large push to talk button on the side. "Whiskers, you good to go?"

 _"I'm all green, Cyborg,"_ Blake replied. _"I'm good when you are."_

"Okay then. Wolf's Bane is taking the lead. Standard V formation." Cerise jumped into the air, quickly followed by Nalia and Halcyon. Blake's Bullhead was a little behind initially, but that couldn't be helped. Cerise angled toward the designated lake. They all flew at a leisurely pace so they wouldn't strain themselves. For all they knew, they could arrive above where whatever's left of Galbatorix' army is stationed.

After a few minutes of flight, the lake came into view. Vert, a Bullhead, and ten other figures stood on the beach. Cerise landed, and the rest of her small squadron did the same. Ruby dismounted and grabbed her suitcase from where it hung on Cerise' saddle.

It wasn't hard to pick out the city team among those gathered. Weiss, Jaune, and Pyrrha all wore similar clothes as Aaron, but only Jaune carried his sword. To help with her cover, Weiss' hair looked dark brown, but any of the Riders could change it back relatively easily. Ruby let the three finish what they were talking about, walked then over to her partner and held up her suitcase. "Just tell me where you want this thing."

Weiss cocked her head. "I planned for something bigger. We might actually have some spare space."

"I'm not you or Yang," Ruby joked as she lowered her arm. "This is the smallest one I could find. Besides, my spare bionics are already on Blake's Bullhead."

Weiss shrugged. "Whatever works. Follow me." Ruby did as told and followed Weiss to the second Bullhead. The heiress pointed out a space at the top of the expanded cargo hold. Ruby forced her suitcase in the gap, then left Weiss so she could help the others.

Ruby walked over to the four people on the beach who were staying on Remnant. She turned to the oldest of the group. "Uncle Qrow, is our cover story secure?"

Qrow nodded. "The CCT needs a new transmitter anyway. Raven and I can clear the area easily, and we can make it look like there's more than just the two of us there. We'll keep the ruse up as long as we can, but if people actually come poking around, there's not much we can do."

Ruby shrugged. After what happened in Armen, Aaron confirmed a lot of the media's theories. When images of Kialandí's body were leaked to the news, people drew up 'insane' notions of another world, or tried to figure out a relation between him and Ruby. Aaron confirmed that as well, if only to protect Ruby from scrutiny. All the Riders were surprised when the Kingdoms didn't ground them for good afterward. "It's not like it's that big of a secret anymore. Where is she, anyway?" Ruby looked around the beach for Yang's mom.

"Check your sister's shoulder." Ruby did as told and looked up at Yang. Sure enough, a raven sat on her sister's shoulder, pressing its head into Yang's check. The blonde gently brushed the bird's feathers. Ruby smiled. Even though they made up so long ago, it was nice to see those two getting along.

Cerise walked to Ruby's side and looked at the three members of team CFVY that weren't going to Alagaësia. _Do you have my eggs?_ Her voice was mostly concerned, but had an edge to it.

Coco took a large bag off her back and gently laid it on the ground. She opened it to reveal the three eggs inside. "At least one of us will be with them at all times," she said. "It will take a level ten Grimm attack to get us all away from them. Even then it's not guaranteed."

Cerise hummed and lowered her snout to her eggs. Vert walked over and did the same thing, Velvet right by his side. One of Ruby's spare cloaks covered the Faunus' usual combat uniform. The hood would cover her ears on the other side. Velvet looked straight at Ruby. _How's Cerise taking this?_

Ruby shrugged. _As good as can be expected I guess. She really doesn't want to leave them, but she knows they'll be safer with your team than with us. What about Vert?_

 _Much of the same. He wants to stay and protect his kin. He's easily the weakest dragon here because of his wing. It would make sense for him to stay...but he doesn't want to leave Cerise' side._ Velvet looked at the ground. _But if the elves have the slightest chance of healing his wing, we're taking it. He doesn't want to rely on his armor for the rest of his life._

 _Same with Yang._ Ruby looked up at her sister again. _If the elves fix her spinal cord, she won't need her exoskeleton or all those spells Aaron put on her so she could…work normally. If we get to Ellesméra and the elves don't even try, Aaron's going to have a lot of explaining to do._

Nalia growled lightly. _Aaron's almost done with the spell. Everyone get ready._

Ruby and Velvet nodded at each other, then moved to the front of their dragons. Ruby gave a quick hug to her uncle. "I'll miss you."

Qrow ruffled Ruby's hair. "I'll miss you too, kiddo. Now go out there and kick some ass."

"Will do." Ruby pulled away and jumped into her saddle and strapped her legs in. She over at Velvet, or she tried to at least. Vert's saddle was empty. Ruby looked the ground to see Velvet and Yatsu still hugging. "You two need a room?"

The sound of Bullhead engines filled the air as Velvet and Yatsu separated. Velvet climbed into her saddle and strapped in. All the dragons stood side by side at the edge of the lake. Vert and Cerise rubbed their heads together, then looked back at the water.

Suddenly the water started swirling. Instead of the normal blue expected from water, it turned purplish-black as it churned. Aaron ran and jumped onto Nalia's back. "It's now or never!" he yelled. "Minds shielded until we set up camp. One at a time through this thing. We'll probably arrive high in the air. Dive as soon as you have your bearings."

Nalia jumped forward into the portal. Instead of making a splash though, she just disappeared. Cerise shuffled her feet unsteadily, and Ruby put a hand on the side of her dragon's neck.

Ruby used her other hand to talk into her new scroll. "Snowflake, you're up. After that, it's Whiskers, Aeiou, Meadow, and Wolf's Bane will bring up the rear."

Weiss' Bullhead creeped forward. _"Snowflake going in. Hopefully Jaune doesn't make a mess in the back."_ The transport nosed down and disappeared into the portal.

" _Whiskers approaching-"_

" _YAHOOOOO!"_ Nora interrupted Blake over the scroll. The second Bullhead entered the portal slightly sideways.

Ruby rolled her eyes and hooked her scroll to her belt. She turned to the remaining Riders. "The hard part's done. As soon as the dragon before you touches the portal, you jump." Halcyon immediately jumped into the portal. Vert quickly followed with Cerise right on his tail.

Instead of traveling through some weird interspace like Ruby thought would happen, Cerise and she immediately flew above a rocky coastline. As Cerise dove, Ruby looked back to see the portal shrinking to nothing. She faced forward again to see the other dragons and Bullheads angling for a thin strip of beach next to the cliff face.

Up ahead, Nalia landed in front of what looked like a large cave. _"Whiskers, Snowflake,"_ Aaron's voice came over the scroll. _"This cave looks like it big enough for your Bullheads. I'll guide you in."_

 _"Copy that, Street Rat,"_ Weiss said. _"Awaiting your signals."_

Ruby ignored the rest of the conversation as Cerise landed by Nalia. Halcyon was already there, and Vert had to backtrack due to the larger landing area he needed. Ruby slid off her dragon's back and looked up at Yang. "Need help getting down, or are you good up there?"

Yang shook her head. "Better up here than in my wheelchair." Any other conversation was cut short when the Bullheads' engines were amplified by the cave. Both transports backed in slowly, and touched down gently on the uneven ground. Three people disembarked from each, and everyone grouped up around Nalia. Vert and Velvet also rejoined the group.

"Oh my gosh guys!" Nora practically exploded. "We're the first people from Remnant on another planet!" There were small smiles and nods all around.

"Sorry to burst your bubble," Aaron started, "but I did it first, and there was at least one person before to cross the gap."

"He's got us there, Nora," Jaune admitted.

Nora crossed her arms and pouted. "But he's from here originally. He doesn't count."

"Still, who would have thought Remmartians would be among the first to set foot on another planet?" Yang asked. Ruby had to hide a laugh while Weiss rolled her entire head. "Take us to your leader...there's no real name for this planet, is there?"

Aaron shook his head. "We've never needed one."

"Where exactly are we?" Ren asked, bringing people's minds back to the mission.

Nalia hummed lightly and looked up and down the coastline. _We are definitely on the west coast. No shores of Leona Lake have rock walls like this. I believe we may only be a few miles north of Feinster._

"Nowhere close to Ileria." Aaron brought a hand up to his chin and looked at the sky. "It's still morning, plenty of daylight left."

 _You should be able to make it to Feinster and back before nightfall._ Nalia fell to her belly. _I can take the city team to the top of the cliff when you're ready._

"I'm ready now," Weiss said. She turned to Jaune and Pyrrha. "What about you two?"

Pyrrha shrugged. "I see no benefit in waiting. The sooner we have some information, the better."

"We're burning daylight," Jaune agreed. "No sense in waiting around here."

Aaron nodded then looked at those staying. "The cave goes back far enough to conceal everyone here and the Bullheads. I suggest staying inside and only going out to find food. Dragon roasted deer may not be what you're used to, but it's about all you're going to get if you don't want to eat the MREs. There isn't a river or lake close, so you're going to have to purify the water here before you drink anything." Ruby nodded. It was a simple enough spell, the problem would be getting enough for everyone.

"We'll have our scrolls with us," Aaron continued, "but we'll only use them to contact you. We can't risk people here seeing or hearing them and getting suspicious. If things get bad here, someone other than a dragon will have to contact us mentally."

"I can take care of that," Yang offered. "Might as well do something useful."

"In that case," Aaron climbed into Nalia's saddle, "going up."

Before Weiss climbed onto Nalia, she turned to face Ruby. "Remember, figure out if Dust has the same effects here as it does back home. You remember how to check that, right?"

Ruby tapped the right side of her head. "It's all in here, but considering the Bullheads didn't immediately fall out of the sky, I'd say we're in a good spot."

Weiss nodded and looked at Ren "I better not see any scratches on my Bullhead when I get back."

"I will return it you you in the same condition you left it," Ren replied.

"Good." Weiss then reached her arms up and Aaron assisted her onto Nalia's back. Ruby found herself glaring at the back of her partner's head as she sat right behind Aaron. As Weiss looked back, Ruby walked into the cave. Cerise dutifully followed. Ruby felt amusement roll off her dragon.

A strong wind hit Ruby's back, signaling Nalia's departure. Ruby sighed and sat down on a rock that was at perfect chair height. She grabbed one of the magazines for Crescent Rose and ejected one of the Dust rounds. Her bionic eye immediately began analyzing the bullet down to the molecular level. Ruby just let it happen, while thinking about what was to come.

Halcyon stopped right in front of Ruby. "Somebody's jealous!" Yang sang from her dragon's back.

Ruby kept her eyes on the bullet, hopefully hiding her hot cheeks. "What are you talking about Yang?"

"You'd like to be in Weiss' place right now."

"I can't be. She's going into the city, and it's too dangerous to have two Riders there at the same time."

"You're not denying it!" Nora chimed in from the side.

Ruby looked at the hammer wielder. "You're one to talk. You and Ren have been 'together-together' for a year now."

"And you've had your eye on Aaron for longer than that." Ruby gaped up at Yang.

"Anyway, me and Ren found each other after we were both almost killed," Nora stated. "What's your excuse?"

"Come on Ruby, you modified his V4 after he asked _once._ I had to _bribe_ you with I don't know how many dozen cookies over a few _weeks_ to get you to even tell me how to miniaturize my gauntlets. You never even repeated anything."

"Well, he _did_ have a huge role in saving my life a few weeks before."

"…True, but that still doesn't change the fact you tried to burn a couple of holes in Weiss' head."

Ruby looked at Cerise. _A little help here?_

 _Hmmm, nope. You're on your own._ Cerise didn't even try to hold back a laugh.

 _Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile._ Ruby sighed and turned back to Yang and Nora. "In case you haven't noticed, this isn't exactly the time to start something."

Nora scoffed. "Whatever you say, _Pyrrha._ "

"Pyrrha and Jaune just got engaged this past week." Yang propped herself up on her arms. "They didn't seem to mind."

Ruby's head sunk between her shoulders. "Aaron's from here. He probably has all these ideas on how things are supposed to be done. Judging by everything else he's told us, he has to ask me. If he was from Remnant, don't you think I would have asked him out by now?"

That shut Nora and Yang up for a few seconds. "That, actually kind of make sense," Yang eventually said.

"Might as well bring it up with Nalia!" Nora chirped. Ruby imagined all the color left her face, and thought about freezing Nora solid so that wouldn't happen.

 _There is no need,_ Nalia said as she entered the cave. Ruby's head sunk even more. Still, Nalia managed to lock eyes with Ruby. _I'm sorry, but it is not my place to say who has my Rider's fancy, even if he was looking for a mate._

Ruby sighed. "There you have it. He's not interested. Now can we please drop it?" Cerise growled to accent her Rider's point. Halcyon carried Yang away and Nora sat down by Ren. Ruby patted her dragon's snout. _I thought you said you wouldn't help._

 _Any further and they would have taken it too far._ Cerise nudged Ruby's arm. _Don't give up hope._

 _When this is over, I might have to pull a page out of Pyrrha's book._

 _That would be entertaining to see._

Ruby grimaced and looked away. _Not that page._

* * *

Aaron lead his small team from the cliff to the east. If he remembered right, there was a well-worn 'road' between Belatona and Feinster not too far inland that traders frequently took. To the other members of his party though, they might as well have been looking for a trail. The only roads that they were used to only appeared in the largest cities.

Eventually, Aaron saw the ruts that a loaded wagon would create. He wasn't the best tracker, so he couldn't tell which direction they were going. Either way, there wasn't anyone else in sight. He turned south and walked clear of the ruts.

The whole time they walked, Aaron had his eyes on the sky. The Forsworn were the greatest threat. If one of them even brushed against Aaron's mind at the extent of their range, the whole operation could be blown. Worse, if one of them attacked, the city team would have to wait several minutes for reinforcements to arrive. To add to that, Jaune was the only one to have his usual sword and shield on him. Ruby forged Aaron another sword back in Vale so he wouldn't have to bring Redemption into the city and risk attracting attention. Upon request, Ruby reluctantly didn't include some sort of ranged weapon to it. Weiss only had her Semblance, which for whatever reason couldn't be used to its full effect without her rapier.

If it came to a fight though, the city team might have a chance of coming out on top. Aaron had his compacted V4 concealed in a small bag hooked to his belt, though he only had one magazine for it and one grenade. Pyrrha might be their trump card. Her Semblance alone gave her a great advantage over her opponents. Add her Maiden magic to the mix, she could ground a dragon permanently, and there wouldn't be anything the Forsworn could do about it.

Up ahead, Aaron saw four horsemen riding toward the city team. He tensed up. "This isn't good. People just don't walk from Tierm to Feinster without supplies."

"What do we do?" Jaune asked, a hand resting on his sword's pommel.

"Act like we were ambushed by bandits. That was unfortunately common on this road back when Nalia and I lived here. I can only imagine it's gotten worse since the Traitor took over."

"And if these people _are_ bandits?" Weiss asked.

Aaron hesitated, then turned to Pyrrha "If and when we're attacked, it's up to you to take take the lead in our counter attack."

Pyrrha blinked. "Why me?"

"No offense, but you're the least intimidating person here. If the bandits go to Feinster and tell the soldiers there they were robbed by you, without using any magic, nobody is likely to believe them."

Pyrrha nodded slowly. "It's not every day I'm not intimidating."

Jaune put a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. "Well you're unarmed, and you don't have a scar over your eye."

"Hey!" Weiss glared at Jaune.

"Well, a naturally comforting face is nice is several situations." Pyrrha shrugged.

"Right now deception is one of them." Aaron faced back forward as the team approached the horsemen. Weiss inched closer to Aaron, as that was her role in the act.

As the city team walked, the men on horseback sped up. A slight dust cloud kicked up behind them. They split up a few dozen feet in front of the city team and moved to surround them. Aaron forced himself not to grab the hilt of the unfamiliar sword on his belt while Weiss clutched onto one of his arms. Pyrrha and Jaune were in a similar situation.

One of the horsemen dismounted and rested a hand on the hilt of his weapon. "A long way from home, arncha?" he asked, smirking evilly.

"Not very." Aaron responded in an even tone. "We left Teirm one week past. We had unfortunate luck with bandits, otherwise I believe we would already be in Feinster."

"Ya can't be too bad off." The man gestured at Aaron. "Yer clothes aren't ripped, and yer still armed."

"They were reasonable." Aaron's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You aren't hiding anything valuable in those nice clothes, are ya?"

"No. They took everything except our dignity and our defenses." Aaron looked at the three bandits he could see. They all had hands on their weapons. One of them approached Pyrrha.

"Sloppy work then." The first man drew his dented and rusting sword. "I'm not sure about the two of you, but the women will fetch a nice price in Dras-Leona." The bandit that was approaching Pyrrha grabbed her arm.

If what the first man said wasn't bad enough, that sent the city team over the edge.

Pyrrha punched her assailant in the gut, then forced his arm behind his back. She drew the bandit's sword and slammed the pommel into the man's face. Despite his earlier reluctance, Aaron drew his sword and shield as well. He charged the lead bandit and struck away the man's sword, then smashed his shield into the bandit's face.

Aaron turned around just in time to see Jaune beat down a third bandit. Weiss stood in the center of the chaos, her arms crossed, looking more annoyed than anything. Jaune and Pyrrha stood over downed opponents. One of the bandits rode off on his horse. "You might get away, but who would believe a woman can fight like Pyrrha?"

"I'm not sure whether that's an insult, or a compliment," Pyrrha said.

"Not an insult. Just a fact that no human here has your skill."

Pyrrha stared at Aaron. "Very well." She looked down at the man she 'fought.' Her eyes widened at the sight of the corpse and she took a small step back. "Oh…"

All eyes turned to Pyrrha. "Your first?" Weiss asked.

"No Aura...or wards...I didn't even hit him that hard."

"By Remnant standards, maybe." Jaune put a hand on his fiancé's shoulder. "Not your fault...And I guess we knew it could happen eventually."

Pyrrha nodded slowly. "Alright."

"We need to move," Aaron said, trying to bring the team back to reality. He turned to one of the three horses in the area and checked the saddlebags. The horse stayed surprisingly calm through the process. The bags were filled with gems and the coins of Alagaësia. There was barely any food on the horse he checked. Aaron turned to the rest of his team. "These guys had at least one group of victims before us. Mount up. Two on a horse."

While everyone else mounted up, Aaron looked at the last horse. They might be able to sell it and make a little more coin off it. It's not like they needed it with the hauling power of the Bullheads. It was that or leave it out in the wilderness. His mind made up, Aaron tied the horse to the one that Weiss chose, then mounted in front of his temporary partner. He motioned forward with a hand. "Let's move."

The city team took their time on their commandeered horses. Eventually, they approached other travelers from behind. A few carts and wagons from other roads joined up with the road from Tierm. Luckily, none were close enough to the city team to get a good look at them, not that any of them would recognize the Remmartians.

The city appeared on the horizon. Smoke trickled over the wall of Feinster, but nothing unnatural for any non-elf city in Alagaësia. Feinster was the second largest city on the coast, only behind Tierm. Because of the size, it would be fairly easy to blend in with all the people moving in and out of the city.

As they approached the gates, they met traffic. Aaron craned his neck and saw that every group was being talked to by guards at the gate. That was definitely new. He turned back to the others in his group. "Let Jaune and I do the talking."

"May I ask why?" Weiss asked, sounding a little irritated.

"Women don't have the same status here as men, remember? They do to individuals, but not to the general public."

Weiss scowled. "So I'm just here to be your _wife?"_

"No, no, no. We're posing as traders. You know the most about that out of anyone here. If someone asks about our 'business,' I'll leave that to you." Weiss didn't look satisfied with Aaron's explanation, but she didn't press further. Aaron checked his gloved right hand to make sure none of his gedwëy ignasia was showing.

As the team eventually made it to the gate, a guard held up a hand. "Halt," the guard said. Aaron reined back on his horse and it came to a stop. "What is your purpose for visiting Feinster?" The guard sounded bored out of his mind.

"We're just passing through on our way to Aroughs," Aaron stated, trying to sound how his father did when talking on business. "We left Tierm three days past."

"How long will you be staying in the city?"

"Just long enough to fill our bellies and resupply on food for the remainder of the trip."

The guard raised an eyebrow. "You won't be staying the night?"

Aaron shook his head. "Nay. We were forced to stay an extra night in Tierm, and now we're behind schedule."

"Alright then." The guard nodded. "Enjoy your stay." He waved the team through and they were welcomed into enemy territory.

The team stayed silent as they walked away from the gate. They turned a corner, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that was easier than I thought," Jaune said.

"I haven't spoken like that in years." Aaron shook his head. "That felt and sounded weird."

"So what's the plan now?" Pyrrha asked.

"Find something to eat around here and listen in on local gossip. I believe you should have enough coins in your saddlebags for a decent meal. If for whatever reason you can find any Varden spies or sympathizers, try and make connections with them. Whatever you say though, be discrete. We don't want our friends to be a part of the gossip."

"When do you want to meet back up? Jaune asked.

Aaron opened his mouth to speak then quickly closed it. While their scrolls told the time, the closest thing Alagaësia had to a clock was a sundial. Somewhere along the line, Aaron forgot to teach everyone how to read the sun. He looked up at the sun. "You know what, when the sun is at its highest, meet at the south gate." Aaron urged his horse forward, taking the extra along as well. Jaune and Pyrrha split off right away.

After a few minutes of riding around the city, Aaron was pleased to see it mostly hadn't changed. Of course, a few places had changed outside appearances and a few shops had their names changed, but overall the city was pleasantly familiar. The biggest difference was the banners that hung everywhere. Instead of the blue and purple of the old Broodring Kingdom, red and black flew on the city walls and keep.

When Aaron and Weiss reached the town square, Aaron directed his horses to one of the poles in the area. He dismounted and offered Weiss a hand off the horse as well. After that he tied the horses down and looked around the square. Most areas like this had at least one message board with announcements and wanted posters. That would be as good a place to start as any.

Aaron walked over to one such board that was loaded with wanted posters. There were crimes across the board, from speaking out against the King, to petty theft, to murder. But the person at the center of the board caused Aaron to give a light smirk. His old friend Brom was wanted for 'crimes against the King.' Whether dead or alive, the reward was an Earldom.

"I wonder what he did," Weiss said, more for looks than anything.

"I don't think anyone but the King knows," Aaron said. "If I had to guess, he stole something from the King's treasure room and somehow got away. Even then though it doesn't sound like that would make a person _that_ wanted."

Weiss shrugged. "A mystery for another time. Now, do you know of any good taverns in this part of the city."

Aaron looked west. "I do know of one, if it's still here. It may not be what you're used to, but it has some of the best meat south of Dras-Leona. Don't worry though, if the owner's the same, I'm sure I can convince him to prepare something more your style."

Aaron led the way through the city with Weiss by his side. Going down all the side streets though, he really began to miss indoor plumbing. The whole city smelled like a sewer. At least there wasn't much dumped out into the roads.

They made it to another main road, and Aaron saw their destination. The Greased Pig. The familiar smell from inside wafted toward the Rider and he took that as a good sign.

Weiss though, grimaced. "This is one of _those_ places, isn't it?"

"If by _those_ places, you mean a place where the meat is marinated in its own juices for hours before it's served, yes. That's all there is around here, but this place is the best I've had." Aaron walked over to the tavern, with Weiss behind him by a few steps.

Aaron walked through the front door and immediately knew the tavern belonged to the same person, or at least the same family as it did all those years ago. The wall décor was exactly the same, and the only differences in the table layout were a few new tables and chairs.

The Rider walked up to the bar, a first for him. He sat down on a stool and Weiss took the one next to him. The bartender turned around with a huge smile on his face, the same one Aaron remembered. "Welcome to the Greased…Pig." He blinked a few times then narrowed his eyes slightly. "Have we met before?"

"Maybe once or twice." Aaron shrugged. "My name's Erik if that helps." He used his adoptive father's name.

The bartender's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. "Impossible."

Aaron smirked. "Sorry to disappoint, Arlan. I just haven't been able to make it to Feinster for a few years."

Arlan's smile returned, though there was now fear in his eyes. "Erik! It's good to see you, my boy!" He looked at Weiss, as if noticing her for the first time. "And who's this beautiful young lady?"

Aaron put an arm around Weiss' shoulders, causing her to tense up. "Arlan, I'd like you to meet my wife of one year, Sara."

Weiss nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Aaron heard the strain in her voice.

"The pleasure is all mine." Arlan turned back to Aaron. "So what brings you here?"

"We're just passing through. We're on our way to Aroughs after a lucrative stop in Tierm."

"Lucrative? I never took you for the business type."

"Well, I met Sara. She made it sound interesting."

"And what is it you do?"

Aaron turned to Weiss and she took the hint. "We're traders, or couriers. Whatever people need. I handle negotiations, and he handles logistics. We haven't needed to come this far south since…well."

Arlan nodded. "Understandable. Tensions finally are starting to settle down. Now, if it's not too much trouble, do you two deal in livestock?" He cast a concerned glance at Aaron.

The Rider thought he knew the meaning. "We know some people we might be able to get some from."

"That's good to hear. One of my suppliers has gotten unreliable. If you have time, shall we talk business?"

Weiss and Aaron exchanged looks, if only to keep up the act. Aaron looked back at Arlan and nodded. "We have a little time."

"Good to hear. Anything I should tell the kitchen that you would like?"

"I'll take today's special."

"I have a more…refined taste," Weiss said hesitantly.

"Don't worry. We can do that too. Erik, I'm sure you remember where the back room is?"

"I do. We'll see you there." Aaron and Weiss stood up and Aaron led the way to the back room. When they arrived, Aaron immediately cast several silence spells to make sure no one could listen in on what was going on in the room, physical or otherwise.

When he was done chanting, Weiss growled at Aaron. "Was the shoulder thing really necessary?"

"Unfortunately yes." Aaron shivered. "It just has a different meaning here than Remnant.

Weiss grimaced, then looked back to the door they walked through. "Are you sure you can trust him?"

"My parents worked with Arlan for several years before I became a Rider. He was a family friend. After Nalia hatched, I visited here a lot. I even helped save his wife from…I believe it's called Malaria on Remnant, but that was right before I had to run. If there's anyone we can trust in the Empire proper, its Arlan. He won't talk unless it's forced out of him"

Seconds later, Arlan entered the room. "Erik, Sara, your orders have been placed, and they're on the house." He sat down at his desk and folded his hands in front of him. "So, let's talk business."

"The room is silenced, so we can _really_ talk business," Aaron said in a no nonsense tone.

Arlan sighed and rested his head on his arms. He looked up at the Rider. "Aaron, what are you doing here? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I can't be killed if they believe I'm already dead, or nowhere near here."

"Where have you been the past thirteen years, then?"

Aaron blinked and looked at Weiss, then back at Arlan. "It's been that long already…That's not entirely the point. I've been out of Alagaësia, looking for those who can help."

Arlan turned to Weiss. "Are you…"

"I'm not his wife for one thing." She jerked a thumb at Aaron, then sighed. "And yes and no to if I'm the help he was looking for."

"Okay…" Arlan turned back to Aaron. "Is Nalia alright?"

"She's fine, though she won't be happy when she finds out I stopped here without her. Still, I don't think a few choice steaks could fill her up anymore."

"Good to hear. I like her, but she could single handedly drive me out of business." Arlan paused. "So what _are_ you doing here?"

"Right now, we're looking for friends among enemies. As you've said, I've been gone for several years, and I'm sure most of my contacts have disappeared one way or another. Surda is our best bet right now."

"You don't want to go anywhere near Aroughs. Three dragons flew overhead yesterday. I can only guess that's where they're heading." Aaron clenched a fist. There went his plan of having the dragons sticking close to the ocean. "I have to suggest Cithrí. It's close to the Surdan border and it's far away from any known servants of the King."

"That's a lot of land to cover." Weiss crossed her arms. "Even if it was just us, we're not the most inconspicuous group around."

"We'll make it work…somehow." Aaron brought a hand to his chin and thought over possible solutions.

"Even if you do make it there," Arlan started, "they might not take you in. I can't imagine they would appreciate a dragon flying overhead."

"We'll deal with that when the time comes. Is there anything else that you feel we should know before we leave?"

Arlan hesitated. "I know some people involved with the Varden." Aaron and Weiss straightened at that. "I wasn't lying about my supplier being unreliable. He also helps supply the Varden, and his business is being attacked. He will not give you up. I will tell him to expect some new recruits in Cithrí. I have to warn you though, they may not be the most friendly people when you meet them. "

Aaron nodded. "Thank you Arlan. I know you are putting yourself in great danger just by talking to me. I won't forget this."

"Aaron, you saved my family. I'm simply returning the favor." Arlan smiled. "Now, my business meetings are usually a little longer than this, so to keep up appearances, I'm going to have to keep you in here for a little longer. Someone will be in here shortly with your meals."

"Sounds good to me." Aaron leaned forward in his chair. "I've heard a soldier's and magician's side of how things are in Alagaësia right now. What's your view?"

* * *

Yang couldn't help but look at the sky as her group prepared to move out. Because of all the light pollution from Vale, there weren't many stars visible from her dorm room, or even her home on Patch. Without anywhere near that level of light in Alagaësia, the night sky was completely filled with more stars than she thought possible. And they were _new._ The constellations were completely unfamiliar to her. Sure, that was a little uncomfortable, but it still was the most beautiful sky she had seen.

Most other people had their eyes on the moon. There were full moons on Remnant, but the other side surely hid the massive pieces that separated long ago. The moon only stayed full for three nights before it showed the damage. Here though, only one side of the moon ever showed. Apparently it waxed or waned every night, but no pieces ever floated away. This moon was completely intact.

Yang looked off Halcyon's back at those on the ground packing up whatever supplies they removed from the Bullheads. Two years ago, she would have tried to get out of that kind of work by any means. Now, she wished she could be down there repacking with the rest of them. She could have too, if she didn't have to save the power cores for her exoskeleton. Yang liked being independent, and hated that she had to have everything brought to her, not that Ruby minded one bit.

She focused down at her little sister. Yang lost count of the times Ruby went out of her way to help her big sister. Her little sister was devastated when she couldn't incorporate solar power into Yang's exoskeleton. The current power core was more efficient than before, but it still burned more than all of Ruby's bionics put together. In the end, Yang sacrificed her mobility so her little sister could move, though not without Ruby protesting the whole way.

Halcyon wrapped his neck back and touched his snout to Yang's severed spinal cord. He pulled his head back slightly and looked Yang in the eyes. _Nothing?_

 _Nothing, but thanks for trying._ If the act accomplished anything in the past few years, it made a few more strands of hair gold instead of blonde. As always, Halcyon's wings drooped after Yang said nothing happened. _Hey, don't worry about it. Aaron says the elves can take care of it._

 _If they don't, Aaron will have hell to pay._ Halcyon lightly growled.

"Bullheads are good to go," Ruby called out from the ground. "We're all ready to fly.

 _Good._ Nalia stood up from where she lay by the cave entrance. _There's been a change of plans. It makes no sense for them to come back here anymore. We can't fly past Aroughs as planed._ _We're meeting Aaron and the rest east of the city._ _We'll fly straight south and when we hit land again, turn east. It will be a straight shot to Cithrí from there. We need to fly as high as we can to make people think we're birds. If silencing spells haven't already been put on all the engines, do it now._

"I've already taken care of Vert's." Velvet turned to Ruby. "I get Blake's, you get Ren's?" Ruby nodded and the two Riders on the ground moved to the separate Bullheads.

Halcyon stood up and stretched his wings. Yang strapped her arms in and prepared for takeoff. She'd be lying if she said of she enjoyed lying almost facedown on her dragon all day. She loved Halcyon, but the saddle wasn't exactly comfortable after several hours. Strapping her arms in only heightened her discomfort. Still, it was the only way to keep her upper body from slouching to the side, no matter how smoothly Halcyon flew.

Cerise and Vert joined Nalia and Halcyon outside. The Bullheads started to hover, but very little sound came from their engines. Nalia looked over those gathered. _Follow me, and fly well._ She ran forward a few steps and opened her wings over the ocean. Halcyon and Cerise were right behind her. At first, Vert lagged behind with the Bullheads, then their engines got up to speed.

As Halcyon rose, Yang looked to her right. She thought she could see the city of Feinster, or more likely, the walls around it. There were lights at regular intervals, most likely torches. She just hoped they were far enough away that they wouldn't be spotted.

* * *

 **Yep. We're here. Time to start fighting back. And yes, 2 years on Remnant is 5 in Alagaësia. Natural time dilation, normal quantum physics BS. I tried writing this during the time the Inheritance Cycle takes place, but it just didn't feel right. I do regret that I can't write a Yang vs Barst fight though. That would have been fun. Fingers crossed I don't George Lucas torpedo this new timeline.**

 **Time progression wise going forward...Honestly, the time and distance between places in Alagaësia portrayed in the books make no sense. Some context here: While we don't know the actual speed of dragons, I'd have to say they can fly somewhere between 50 and 70 mph leisurely. I've calculated the distance between Gil'ead and Farthen Dȗr is roughly the same distance between Minneapolis and Chicago by road (400 miles). Even on the slower end, it would take a little over 8 hours to fly that. It might be a bad example because** _ **Eragon**_ **they had horses with them, but the distance between Elesméra and Aberon isn't much farther, and that flight takes the better part of a week. Unless a league is a lot farther in Alagaesia than it is here (or my info is completely incorrect) the actual distances in the books can't really be relied on. I will try and keep a similar time progression though. If anyone has any corrections for me, please send them my way ASAP.**


	9. First Contact

**OH MY GOSH! PORT HAS EYES! Oops, sorry, spoiler alert...In all seriousness, reactions to the recent episode will be in the post chapter author's note. Ho-ly crap. So many things...**

 **First full chapter on the other side. Let's see how this turns out.**

 **Another dragon honorific is used here. Hvasskrob = Sharpclaw.**

* * *

Ruby leaned against Cerise' side in a cave just inside the Surdan border. It was the third day since the city team left Feinster, and as much as she hated to admit it, boredom was setting in. "I really wish I put more movies on this thing before we left," Ruby moaned as she looked over the meager selection on her scroll that she already completed. "There's nothing to do during the day."

 _We could be training,_ Cerise offered. _We have plenty of time for that._

"That was yesterday," Nora cut in, "and the day before that. Seriously, how long does it take to ride a horse from city to city here?"

Nalia stared at the hyperactive girl. _Well Nora, since you enjoy it so much, why don't you and Blake go a few rounds._

"Me and my big mouth…" Nora grabbed her hammer and stood up.

Blake moved to meet her opponent. "We need to be in top shape, Nora," the Faunus said. "You know Jaune and Pyrrha would say the same thing."

 _And Ruby,_ Nalia turned toward the team leader, _you have been wanting to try something with your Maiden abilities for a while. You can work on that until Aaron calls us forward._

Ruby blinked. "But, that's not combat related. How can that help here?"

Nalia blinked slowly. _We both know there is more to you than just your skill with Crescent Rose. If you were trained on Vroengard, you would be specialized as a counselor, one who helps those after a tragedy. Even without formal training, you are well on your way to becoming a fine counselor._

Ruby blushed and turned her head away. "So, this is for that?"

 _If you master this, you will be able to accomplish what few others have done._

"Okay, will do." Ruby stuck out her right hand and quickly formed several balls of ice. She then focused on only one of them. A few weeks ago, Pyrrha was able to create different colored flames. When Ruby 'talked' to her mom about it, she said Ruby could do it too, but refrained from actually saying how. Apparently that was something she needed to figure out on her own.

Considering what Ruby knew about light and color, she tried to change the density of the ice ball. Unfortunately, all that did was turn it even more white. Still, it could eventually answer another question, could she make ice that could never melt? Ruby kept freezing the ice ball, but it never grew in size. When she was satisfied, the ball was completely white.

Ruby dropped the other ice balls and felt the one she focused on with her other hand. Like all other ice, it didn't feel cold to her. She could hold it for hours and not get frostbite. Ruby raised her right hand slightly and knocked on the ball. It felt as hard as a rock. She looked at the wall of the cave and transferred the ice to her bionic arm.

Target in sight, Ruby threw the ball at the wall as hard as she could. At first glance, the ball didn't shatter. She walked over to where it hit and didn't see any ice shards on the ground. A small hole in the wall caught her attention. She kneeled down and looked inside. Her bionic eye showed that the ice ball imbedded itself three inches into the wall.

"Huh. I didn't expect that." Unfortunately, the ball was too far into the wall for Ruby to pull it out normally. She turned back to the ice balls that she left on the ground and stuck out her left hand. The ice gently rose off the ground and liquefied. Ruby made the water form a small ring which turned into a saw blade. She looked around herself to make sure no one was close enough to be hit by flying debris.

Seeing the area was clear, Ruby made the water blade spin. "Gonna make a little noise over here," she called, then moved close to the wall and started cutting. Up until that point, it made no sound. Ruby expected some sort of grating sound, but not the concentrated fingernails on a chalkboard that assaulted her ears. The dragons in the cave had to hate it. Ruby quickly cut the wall so she could get at the ice ball inside. Eventually she got it out and let the water saw disintegrate.

"A little _more_ warning next time, Ruby?" Yang growled.

Ruby turned to face her sister with an apologetic smile. "Sorry…"

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to them." Yang gestured at the four dragons in the cave, three of them snarled with paws over their ears.

"Sorry…" Ruby sunk her head between her shoulders and walked over toward her sister. "Mind if I join you here?"

Yang gestured to the uneven ground beside her. "Suit yourself. What did you need to get out of the wall anyway?"

"This." Ruby flipped the ice ball to Yang as she sat down. "I think I may be onto something."

Yang held the ice for less than a second before tossing it back to Ruby. "If you're talking about making the coldest ice ever, I'd say so." She shook her hand, then breathed hot air onto it.

"I think you're missing the point. This buried itself three inches into the wall and it didn't even crack." Ruby turned the ball over in her hand, looking over every surface. "This thing's harder than rock. I just wish I could test if it's harder than steel. But I _can_ see how long it takes this thing to melt."

Ruby put the ice ball in a pocket and looked over her sister's armor. "How's the exoskeleton holding up?"

"Fine," Yang sighed and rolled her eyes, "just like the last thousand times you asked."

"Armor's not hindering movement? It's all still-" Yang clamped a hand over Ruby's mouth.

"Ruby, enough." Yang gave her sister a small smile. "You've already done more than I could have asked. I don't know what I've done for you to essentially give half your life to helping me along, but you've repaid the debt a hundred times over. I can take care of myself, and what I can't do on my own, Halcyon can take care of."

The younger sister removed the block from her mouth. "But I-"

Yang quickly replaced her hand. "You weren't able to get feeling back in my legs. At this point, I'm convinced that if it's technologically possible to give me full use of my legs back, you'd have found the way by now. But look at where we are now. We aren't exactly far away from the elves anymore. They should be able to fix my back."

Ruby faced the ground right in front of her, freeing her lips again. "If Aaron's wrong about yours and Vert's injuries, he's going to have a lot of explaining to do."

"I have to agree with you there." Yang paused. "Aren't you due to take Ren's place out there."

"It's getting close." Ruby looked at the time on her scroll. "Might as well head out now. If you need anything-"

"I'll tell Blake. She's closer." Yang pressed a hand to Ruby's back and forced her little sister to her feet. "I'll be fine. It's not like I'm doing much right now." Ruby barely looked down at her sister. How was Yang okay with making that kind of comment with a straight face, or even a smile? Ruby shook it off and left the large cave.

It didn't take long for Ruby to find Velvet. There wasn't much cover in the clearing in front of the cave, only the rock that Velvet sat on. Ren, however, wasn't in sight. Velvet looked back at Ruby. "Coming out for your shift?"

"Yep. Where is Ren anyway?"

"Hunting. Vert will bring back whatever Ren kills."

Ruby sat on the rock beside Velvet. "Why isn't Vert doing the hunting himself?"

"I ran across a trade caravan while scouting earlier. We're far enough off the road that people would have to be looking for something for them to come out this far, but too close for a dragon to be running around."

"Oh…Well, at least people here aren't likely to report us to Galbatorix."

"But we will be reported to Surda's military. Dragons here mean an attack." Velvet looked into the cave. "What was that sound in there, anyway."

"That was me." Ruby removed the ice ball from her pocket. "I threw this thing into the wall and had to get it out. Used a water saw to carve it out. This thing didn't even crack, and so far hasn't melted." She blinked as she realized it might not have melted just by being so close to her. She quickly formed another ice ball to have a control test, and put them both in different pockets.

"What were you trying to do?"

"Make different colored ice, believe it or not. I ended up making an ice ball incredibly dense, and wanted to see if I could make ice that couldn't melt. So far, its indestructible, _and_ unmeltable."

"Impressive. Still, that couldn't have been that long ago." Velvet paused. "I know we haven't seen any people from here, but don't you think that Alagaësia feels…empty?"

Ruby slowly nodded, then looked down the grass field. "Everything has Aura, but…a blade of grass back home has more Aura than fully grown trees here. A lot more. I wouldn't be surprised if people here have less than grass back home."

"Yeah…That's got me thinking." Ruby looked back at her fellow Rider, slightly intrigued. "If the people here have a similar lack of Aura as all the plant life, how does Aaron have his unlocked? I wouldn't think that it would be possible for someone with so little Aura."

"You have a point…You ask Ren yet? Him and Pyrrha are kind of the experts."

"He said if the trend continues, it shouldn't be possible to use that little Aura. That would explain why Aaron and Nalia never heard of Aura before coming to Remnant. The problem is Aaron has a similar level to those in one of the training academies. Nalia has less Aura than any of the dragons that hatched on Remnant. You've probably noticed by now, but Cerise barely has more than Nalia."

"Yeah…What are you saying?"

"I'm asking what if Aaron and the dragons got more Aura just from being in an Aura rich environment? And if that's true...can we lose ours just from being here?"

Ruby's eyes widened and looked at the ground. "Whoa. You've been thinking about this for a while, haven't you?"

Velvet nodded. "Since a few hours after we got here."

"Wait, how do you explain all the Grimm? None of them have Aura."

"I'm not sure on that one." Velvet shrugged. "Maybe you need Aura in the first place to gain it?"

Ruby took out her scroll and immediately checked her Aura level. It said she was still full, but that didn't mean anything if she could be permanently losing it. She locked in the current amount then put her scroll back. "I hope you're wrong Velvet. But if not, set you current Aura level as max on your scroll. We need to figure this out as soon as possible. If everything goes well, we'll at least be able to see if you're right about people's Aura levels here. I'll tell the others what's going on." Ruby got off the rock and walked back into the cave. If Velvet was right, this mission just became a lot more complicated.

* * *

Aaron stared at the city of Cithrí from the top of a hill a few miles away. He and Nalia never visited the city before the Fall, so he had no idea of what to expect. From afar, it didn't look any different from other cities that he knew. At first, he thought the banners that flew over the city were the Empire's. Who in their right mind would have a red and gold banner if the Empire they recently seceded from had a red and black one? It could very well confuse people who are on the run.

Still, this was the place Arlan sent him and Weiss, and Jaune and Pyrrha by proxy. Their personal contact with the Varden was in there somewhere.

"So what's the plan?" Pyrrha asked from behind Aaron.

The Rider turned to face the city team. "You and Jaune enter the city separately. Weiss and I will head in as soon as we're done here. We'll have the tracking function on our scrolls on. If we don't meet up at the edge of the city at midday, track us. I don't want to believe Arlan would betray my trust, but this is the only lead we have."

"And if it comes to a fight?" Jaune asked.

"If it's just some random people in the city, do what you have to do. If it's the city guards…" Aaron grimaced, "flee the city without drawing attention to yourselves. At that point, we'd have to head north. The elves would likely be our only option unless we can find Brom."

"That flight would take a lot of fuel." Weiss crossed her arms. "We would likely use an entire cell or two just getting there from here. That wouldn't leave us much for hit and run attacks."

"I don't want to lose the Bullheads this early either, but we might have to if things go downhill."

"Anything you think we should or shouldn't say in this city?" Jaune asked.

"Still don't mention the rest of our group, but we can loosen our lips a little when it comes toward our feelings for the Empire." Aaron turned to Weiss. "Shall we move?"

"Yes. I see no reason to wait." Weiss walked to the horse and stood by it. She turned to Aaron. "Well, aren't you going to be a gentleman and help me up?"

Aaron rolled his eyes then climbed onto the horse. He helped Weiss up and immediately urged the animal forward. "I thought you didn't like this arrangement."

"I don't. I just don't like climbing onto horses myself. Never have."

"You've never had this problem with Nalia or any other dragons."

"Because I know the dragons won't buck me off right away."

Aaron smirked. "You're scared of horses?"

"Am not!" Weiss glared at the Rider. "I don't know how to deal with them. That's it."

"Keep telling yourself that." Aaron faced forward again and focused on the walls of the city. A few soldiers patrolled the top of the wall, and a pair of guards stood outside the gate. Several archers stood on top of the gate, watching the newcomers closely. Unlike the guards in Feinster, these men were ready for a fight.

As Aaron and Weiss approached the gate, the two guards crossed their pikes over the road. "Halt!" one of them commanded. Several of the archers on the gate aimed their bows. Aaron sat unfazed, but Weiss tensed up behind him. The guard supposedly in charge moved to the side of the horse. He looked between Aaron and Weiss. "Your faces are unfamiliar."

"I would expect them to be," Aaron said calmly. "This is our first time visiting the city."

The guard's eyes narrowed. "What is the purpose of your visit?"

Aaron looked at the back of his horse's head. "Escape. We refused to take a shipment of slaves from Tierm to Dras-Leona. Our former employers were none too pleased with us. Now soldiers are after our heads."

The guard's shoulders relaxed slightly. "The trade has spread to Tierm now?"

"It is everywhere people can make a profit of it."

"This is unfortunate news." The guard stood back and waved Aaron and Weiss through. "Welcome to Surda." The archers on top of the gate lowered their bows and the other guard on the ground raised his pike back to vertical.

"Thank you, good sir." Aaron urged his horse forward and entered the city. He turned his head back slightly and mentally contacted Pyrrha. She resisted at first, then let her friend in. _I suggest you enter through another side. These guards are on edge._

 _Will do,_ Pyrrha thought back. _Shall we carry everything else out as planned?_

 _Yes. The mission is still on._ Aaron pulled back into his own head and focused back on the area around him. People inside the walls acted much differently than those in Feinster. Very few people looked over their shoulders as they milled about. People laughed, and actually interacted with the guards stationed in the city. It kind of made sense. Here, they most likely wouldn't be arrested for a single slip of the tongue.

Weiss leaned forward slightly. "When are we going to tell the others about Dras-Leona?" she asked.

Aaron sighed. "Soon. Ruby's going to hate us for keeping that from her, but we all know what she'd do if she found out while we were closer."

"She might go off on her own anyway. Dealing with slavery when it was illegal was bad enough for her. What's she going to do when she finds out it's perfectly fine in the Empire?"

"Hopefully Cerise can keep Ruby subdued. If not, hopefully the rest of the dragons can pin them down." Aaron and Weiss reached the town square. Once again, Aaron found a post to tie his horse to, then looked around. Arlan said to contact a tavern owner near the center of the city. After looking around the square twice, Aaron spotted the correct tavern. He walked toward it, with Weiss right behind him.

Aaron walked inside and looked around. The place didn't look too different from the Greased Pig. It had its fair share of new and old tables, and people with various stages of drunkenness all around. The Rider once again walked up to the bar and took a seat. This time, the bartender was busy with a few other customers. Aaron and Weiss waited patiently.

After finishing with the others, the bartender moved toward the undercover Huntsmen. "I have not seen your faces around here before," he said friendly enough. "Are you just visiting."

"Maybe." Aaron started with the code phrases Arlan gave him. "The Empire has not treated us well."

The bartender's eyes hardened slightly. "Refugees. Cithrí has taken many as of late. May I ask why you have fled?"

"The governor of Teirm needed more space for his manor. We resisted, now we're wanted."

"I'm sure he's just doing what the King wants." Sarcasm dripped from the bartender's voice.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "May the 'king' be eaten by maggots." That completed the small code phrase. Now, they waited to see whether they made a huge mistake or not.

The bartender nodded. "Agreed. Now, where are my manners, you're probably hungry from your travels. What would you like?" Both Aaron and Weiss placed their orders, and the bartender disappeared into the kitchen. The Huntsmen waited patiently, not knowing if they'd actually get anything.

Something pressed against the small of Aaron's back. If he didn't have wards, he probably would have felt something sharp. "If you want to live," an unfamiliar voice said in his left ear, "you will come with me." Aaron looked slightly to his left and saw Weiss in a similar situation. She locked her eyes with his. Surprisingly, a little fear showed through her blue orbs. Aaron nodded slowly, then stood up.

"Walk out that door and take a left," Weiss' captor ordered them both. The Rider and heiress complied. No patrons of the tavern even looked at the scene taking place in front of them. This must have been a regular occurrence. The small group left the building, the knife wielders giving the orders.

They walked through several back alleys until they entered a small building from the rear. Two torches on opposite walls dimly lit the room, and any windows it might have had were filled with mud bricks. Two men armed with longswords already occupied the room.

Weiss and Aaron were forced to their knees. "Wait here," one of their captors ordered. A few seconds later, one of the guards disappeared through a door Aaron didn't initially see.

They waited in there for a long time. Neither Weiss or Aaron said anything, and they barely exchanged glances. Their guard never spoke a word either. Aaron didn't like how long they were waiting. It wasn't because he was getting impatient, but that Pyrrha and Jaune could come searching for them. If these people were with the Varden, having two extremely skilled people rip their men to shreds would not help the Remmartians' case.

The hidden door finally opened. "They are in here," a voice said.

"Thank you," another voice replied.

The second voice caught Aaron's attention. _No. There's no way we're that lucky._

A familiar figure stepped into the room. His brown hair was disheveled as always, but this time he had silver streaks by his ears. "Now who is it who knew…" The man focused on Aaron. Even in the dim light, the Rider could see his old friend's hard blue eyes go wide. "Impossible."

Aaron smirked. "It's good to see you again, Brom."

Weiss snapped her head to Aaron. "Wait, this is the guy we've been looking for?"

"Yeah. I didn't expect we'd find him this quickly either."

Brom took a step backward and rested his right hand on the hilt of a sword. "No. Aaron Benson is dead. Kialandí killed him ten years ago."

Aaron shrugged. "Tales of my death have been greatly exaggerated."

"We're doomed." Weiss sighed.

"Prove it." Brom drew his sword. Aaron expected to see the blue hue of Undbitr, but the weapon was just another footman's sword.

Aaron mentally made the switch to the ancient language. _"We first met when you and Saphira escorted one of my father's ships back to port after it fell under pirate attack. One month later, Nalia Quickwing hatched for me. We trained together for two years on Vroengard before the fall."_ Aaron paused. _"Kialandí didn't kill me, I killed Kialandí."_

Brom blinked and lowered his sword. He looked at Weiss. "And you?"

Weiss straightened up as much as she could while kneeling. "Weiss Schnee. Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, though I guess that doesn't have any meaning here." Brom's eyes drifted down to the heiress' hands. Weiss flipped them palm up. "I'm here to help, but I'm not the kind you're probably expecting."

"…Very well." Brom looked at the two holding the Huntsmen down. "Let them up. They are of no threat to the Varden." The blade finally left Aaron's back. The Rider stood up and helped Weiss to her feet. Before he could do anything else, a hand fell on his shoulder. He turned and ended up looking Brom right in the face. "Aaron, these men are sworn to secrecy, and no one outside this room can magically or physically. You may speak freely here. Is Nalia well?"

"I can't speak for what has happened after I left this morning, but she was sleeping like a hatchling." Aaron rested a hand of his own on his friend's shoulder. "I know this is several years overdue, but you have my sincerest condolences for what happened to Saphira. No one deserves to go that way."

Brom nodded sadly and he looked at the floor. His eyes took on a thousand-yard stare. "Did Kialandí die before his dragon?"

Aaron shook his head. "His dragon was killed seconds before he lost his head. He didn't suffer long, but he was ripped in half."

"You killed Kialandí, who killed his dragon?"

"An ally. That's all I can say in present company." Aaron pulled away. "I know you must have questions, most of which I cannot answer in front of people I cannot trust, even if they are sworn to secrecy."

"Aaron, aren't you forgetting something?" Weiss interrupted. Aaron turned to look at his teammate. The heiress held a thumb over her shoulder. "Our backup?"

"Oh yeah…" Aaron stretched his mind out to find the rest of the city team. Turns out he didn't have to search far. Jaune and Pyrrha were on the roof of the building next door. They both recoiled slightly, but both let Aaron in.

 _Aaron, what's going on?_ Jaune thought.

 _We've made contact with the Varden. It just took a little longer than expected._

 _Are we safe to approach?_ Pyrrha asked.

 _As far as I know, we have no enemies here. You will not be attacked…Hopefully._

 _That doesn't exactly inspire confidence,_ Jaune complained, _but we're coming in._

Aaron turned back to Brom. "Two of our friends are nearby and will be approaching this building. I'm sure everyone here will appreciate it if they aren't attacked."

Brom blinked, then turned to the two that brought Aaron and Weiss in. "You were followed?"

One of them shook his head furiously. "I am certain we weren't."

"While I don't doubt your evasion skills," Aaron turned to the man, "you would need magic on your side to throw Jaune and Pyrrha off." In truth, without Ren or Blake helping them, there was no way they would have found Aaron without scroll tracking.

Three knocks came from the door. The Varden warriors looked at each other, before one of them opened it. Sure enough, Jaune and Pyrrha stood on the other side. They walked in and looked around the room. Jaune locked eyes with Aaron. "Everything go smoothly here?"

"As well as it can."

"Why were you two out of contact for so long?" Pyrrha asked.

"The initial encounter wasn't the best." Weiss glared at her former captor. "We were held at knife point for most of it, then Brom came in and sorted things out." She gestured at the man in question.

Jaune's shoulders relaxed. "We found him already?"

Aaron held a hand out toward his old friend. "Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc, meet Brom Holcombsson. Former Rider of Saphira Hvasskrob, and one of the last surviving members of the old Order." Aaron shifted his arm toward the newcomers. "Jaune Arc is the leader of team JNPR, and slayer of the Kracken of Windpath. Pyrrha Nikos is the champion of the fortieth Vytal Festival Tournament and…" Aaron hesitated before his next words, "…one of the few magicians of Vale."

Pyrrha stared at Aaron for a second, then returned her gaze to Brom. "It's an honor to meet you." She bowed slightly. "Aaron has spoken fondly of you."

Brom turned to Aaron. "You were looking for me?"

"We captured several of the Traitor's soldiers a few days past. They didn't name you specifically, but they gave me enough information to figure it out. We were hoping you could help us find allies."

"...I can do more than that." Brom nodded. "How many of you are there?"

"We are not an army, but we can fight one. The rest of our party is waiting outside the city. It is unsafe for them to enter all at once."

"Understandable. When will you be ready to leave?"

Aaron looked around his team and saw their answers in their expressions. "We never planned on staying in the city more than a day. We are ready to move when you are. The rest of our group will meet us after dark."

Brom narrowed his eyes. "How will they know where we are?"

Aaron smirked. "We have our ways."

* * *

Galbatorix stood in his newly expanded library, looking at all the knowledge the old Order hid away. Only two locations in Alagaësia could possibly hope to hold a candle to this collection, but both of those weren't under his control. If the word he searched for could not be found here, the others could yet hold the answer.

It was almost a shame that most of these works would never leave the Citadel. Some of the scrolls Vrael and his cult hid away contained swaths of information that could improve society, but more importantly, his military. One scroll detailed a black powder created by a dwarf centuries ago. Supposedly, it could mine massive areas in seconds. It was used once in a clan war to breach Dalgon's defenses, and allowed Dûrgrimst Nagra to flood into the city and seize it. Unfortunately, the dwarf who created this power was killed in the battle, and its secrets died with him.

Or so said the Rider that documented the case. Galbatorix came across other inventions and weapons that proved effective, but their creators all died in some way before they could share their secrets. None of these wonderful creations described had any indication of how they came to be, or how to recreate them. Seeing this convinced the King more than before that the Order kept the masses subdued to their will.

Those fools thought they could keep the peace with reactionary decisions. They only acted after disaster struck, and oftentimes it was too little too late. No, the only way there could be peace was to keep the Empire under Galbatorix' iron fist. Those to the south rejected his thinking, but they will learn soon enough. They will crumble when their pathetic military is unable to keep the bandits at bay.

Just as Galbatorix removed another scroll from its place he heard footsteps behind him. "What is it you want, Enduriel?"

"My king," the elf started, "Formora is contacting you from Arroughs."

"Has she stated the reason?" Galbatorix turned to his subordinate.

"She said it involves a rogue Rider."

The King straightened. "Kialandí?"

Enduriel shook his head. "Formora would not tell me. She will only speak with you or Morzan."

Galbatorix nodded and returned the scroll he held back into its position on the shelf. "The main mirror, I assume?" Enduriel nodded, and the King walked past him. Of his thirteen followers, that elf was Galbatorix' greatest regret. If it wasn't for his dragon's cunning, Enduriel would be dead with the rest of the imbeciles.

The King roamed through the halls of his citadel until he reached the room with his main contacting mirrors. He would have preferred for there still to be thirteen in the room, but two his followers were killed, and a third disappeared five years past. Those that remained were spread out across his Empire, carrying out his will.

Formora stood in one of the mirrors, standing as straight as she could. "My King, I have news from the south."

"Enduriel informed me as much. What do you have on a rouge Rider?"

"The rumors started spreading three days-"

"You interrupt me over rumors?" Galbatorix yelled. "Peasants sputter about anything, and will say whatever is needed to attract attention. I expected better from you."

Formora's face never changed. "I discounted them at first as well, until two spies reported information that supported the rumors."

Galbatorix narrowed his eyes. "Explain."

"The rumors stated that several dragons were seen south of Feinster, the exact number ranging from one to eight. Unless others were reassigned in the past week, this is impossible." The King nodded. The only Riders he had south of Leona Lake were in Arroughs with Formora.

"However, not three hours ago, one of my spies in Cithrí reported an unusual couple enter the city from the north. They claimed to refuse couriering slaves from Tierm to Dras-Leona, but if my memory serves me right, the nobles of Tierm do not allow the trade in the city.

"Then one of the spellcasters in Feinster contacted Lorona. He claimed to find a single green dragon scale in a cave along the coastline. Lorona confirmed it was indeed real."

"Impossible. No green dragons survived past Vroengard…" Galbatorix paused. "None except one that is… Nalia Skóttvængr."

"We have come to the same conclusion here, sire. If Aaron Benson and Nalia Skóttvængr have returned, they are close, and most likely heading to Surda."

"Find them at once! If they're here, the eggs in their possession must hatched. If those Riders are with them, bring them here and kill the traitors. If not, bring Aaron and Nalia to me. I will tear that information from their minds myself!"

Formora bowed. "The preparations will be made. We will fly out at first light."

"See to it you do. I expect to hear from you every night until you find them." Galbatorix paused. "Is Durza still with you?"

"Yes. He is." Formora scowled.

"Make sure he is present on the hunt. Do not take any chances." The King turned and left the mirror room. This could either be a blessing or a curse. Neither Aaron nor Nalia were among the unintelligent on Vroengard. They would not return unless they felt they had an advantage. Still, they were young and weren't halfway through their training when they disappeared. They were no match for any of the Riders under the King's command.

But Galbatorix didn't dismantle the corrupt Order by underestimating them. Having Durza join Formora and the others would tip the scales in his favor. None of the King's Riders trusted the Shade, but they didn't need to. Durza was loyal to the King, and he knew what would happen if he killed anyone else loyal to the King.

Galbatorix felt a sting in the back of his mind. The floor shook beneath his feet and a muffled roar filtered through the halls. The King grimaced. Shruikan was acting out again. It appeared he needed to be reminded who the master was.

* * *

 **A lot of things going on here. Figured it would flow better if I included the bad guys' perspective and things they ordered instead of things just happening out of the blue.**

 **Okay. Recent episode. If you don't want it spoiled, stop reading now and go watch it on Rooster Teeth's site.  
**

 **Ozpin? Port has eyes! TAIYANG! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO...am I missing something here? Yang and Ruby are essentially in opposite states of mind from my fics to the show. Qrow is still awesome. (Is that bird Raven or Qrow's pet? I'm starting to doubt the bird theory.) Theory about Raven isn't** _ **completely**_ **debunked. I think she still cares about Yang on some level. Other things...I thought Ruby was going to kill Tyrian. While that could still happen...I think some member of RNJR is going to kill Raven...somehow. Robo Yang confirmed?**

 **Like I said. Stuff.**


	10. Campfire

**Hope you all had a Merry Hallothanksmas part II. Congratulations to all who survived Black Friday. Now it's on to the main event!**

 **Only two weeks of school left before finals week. My writing productivity is going to skyrocket that week! Might even be able to update my side project.  
**

 **Off we go!**

 **Langrlost = Longtail**

 **Darnvængr = Shatterwing**

* * *

Aaron stared at the fire burning in the middle of the camp. He and Brom agreed not to exchange much information until the rest of the Remnant team arrived. Those in the camp sat mostly silent, with only a few words being exchanged between Jaune and Pyrrha.

That is, until Weiss caught Aaron's attention. "Since we're not doing anything now, and we won't be hiding anymore, can you fix my hair?"

"Sure thing." Aaron moved over to Weiss' side and held his hands on either side of her head. He started chanting in the Ancient Language, and the brown slowly receded from the top down. Weiss shifted uncomfortably where she sat, but did not interfere with the spell. As the last specks of brown disappeared from his teammate's hair, Aaron lowered his arm. "Liked it much better this way anyway."

Weiss looked over her ponytail and sighed in relief. "Thank you. It felt so weird having it like that-I see that smirk Aaron! I am not as bad as Yang!"

Aaron raised his hands in surrender. "I never said you were." He sat down in the dirt beside Weiss. "I was just thinking you care about how you look almost as much as a Brightscales."

Weiss' jaw dropped. "If I was that full of myself, I would not be wearing this, much less be here! I would be back in air conditioned Atlas working for my father, where the biggest danger to how I look is spilling coffee."

"Are you sure you two are not in a relationship?" Brom asked from across the camp, a slight smirk on his face.

"Yes!" Aaron and Weiss replied at the same time.

Brom shrugged. "If that is true, I can see how you two could convince others of the opposite."

Aaron rolled his eyes and shook his head. A familiar presence entered his mind. _He's right you know,_ Nalia said. _I heard that last exchange._

 _Laugh it up._ Aaron turned his head back and lightly scowled. _So you're within ten miles?_

 _Yes. I can see the light from your fire up here._ Nalia mentally hummed. _It will be good to see a friendly face again._

 _Believe me, it is._ Aaron turned back to Brom. "Nalia just contacted me. They'll be here soon."

"Good to hear." Brom looked past Aaron and to the sky. With how far away the air group was, there was no way he could see them in the darkness. He looked back down and turned his gaze to Weiss. "Hair can naturally be white where you're from, or is that by choice?"

Weiss nodded. "Yes. Hair can naturally be nearly any color from where we're from, though Aaron says that's not true for here. White hair simply runs in my family. It's not a sign of old age."

"I see." Brom nodded. "There is much about where you are from that I would like to know."

"And I am sure that even more questions will pile on top of that when you meet the rest of us." Weiss smiled, then returned her gaze to the fire. "Anyone want to take bets on how long it will take for Ruby or Nora to wish we had marshmallows?"

"Probably not right away," Jaune said, entering the conversation. "They should know this is important. Well, Ruby will anyway."

"But," Pyrrha continued, "I'm guessing Ruby will break shortly after we've all settled down. Nora sometime before that."

"I'm not betting against Pyrrha." Aaron shook his head. "She's way too lucky for that." The group fell into a comfortable silence.

Eventually Aaron leaned forward and looked at Brom. "I say, we were extraordinarily lucky to have met you in Cithrí. What were you doing there?"

Brom grimaced. "I was informed that several of the mad king's Riders were in Aroughs. Days later, I hear that there is at least one member trailing behind near Feinster, but all other sources say that shouldn't be possible. It's strange for someone in my position in the Varden to travel this far from Farthen Dûr alone, but at the time I was the only one in the mountain with experience against the traitors."

Aaron blinked. "We were spotted."

"Yes. After the the spy in Feinster reported the dragon sighting, he hasn't reported anything else at the normal intervals. I fear he may be dead, or worse."

"So, Galbatorix could know we're here?" Jaune asked.

"That is very possible." Brom nodded.

"That may be true," Aaron said as he heard the faint roar of Bullhead engines. He picked it up much faster than he would have on Remnant due to the fact there was no sound like it in Alagaësia. The flat land of northern Surda helped with that as well. "But I don't think he knows everything."

Brom looked to the sky and narrowed his eyes. "What is that sound?"

Aaron looked at the rest of his team. "Jaune, you want to do the honors?"

Jaune fished his block Scroll from a pocket under his trader garb. "Knight to Lotus, do you copy?"

" _Reading you loud and clear,"_ Ren's voice replied over the scroll. _"I see your fire. How's the terrain down there?"_

"It's mostly grass and the soil isn't dusty. You won't be kicking up a lot of dirt."

" _Copy that. ETA two minutes. Looking forward to meeting our contact."_ Jaune's scroll clicked, signaling the end of the call.

Brom stared openly at the block in Jaune's hand. "I thought you could not use magic."

"It's not magic." Jaune returned the scroll to his pocket. "But given what I know about this place, I can't blame you for thinking that."

"Scrolls back on Remnant are…slightly more advanced than they are here." Aaron smirked. "They aren't locked to showing the same text or image forever."

"And as you've just seen, we can use them to communicate over long distances," Pyrrha added.

"Here, we're just limited to a few miles of coverage," Weiss continued. "Back home, we could contact each other from almost anywhere. Well, provided a relay was close enough."

Brom looked at each of the four Huntsmen in turn. "I don't understand what you're saying."

Aaron shrugged. "I guess you'll have to see it to believe it. I know I did, and I still thought I had tainted water for a few weeks."

Brom stared at Aaron, then looked back to the sky. His eyes widened and he stood up. "My stars…" Aaron turned around and saw what Brom did. Six titans of the air flew in a V-formation toward the camp. Four dragons took the lead, with Nalia in front of them all. The two Bullheads flew in the rear, their running lights flashing and cockpits lit up.

"They tend to have that effect on people. Well, when people are from here anyway." Weiss turned to Aaron. "Can I borrow your scroll so I can guide them in?" Aaron fished his scroll from a hidden pocket and flipped it to Weiss. The heiress walked away from the camp using two scrolls as visual confirmation for the pilots.

"So…it starts again," Brom mumbled. "But how and where will it end?"

Aaron smirked at his friend. "Did I hear some of Oromis there?"

"Possibly." Brom took his eyes of the dragons and looked at Aaron. "You found more Riders."

"Well, actually they found me first, but yeah. All three eggs in my charge hatched."

Brom's shoulders sagged slightly. "So they're inexperienced."

"Maybe, but we have advantages that the Traitor has never seen, and he can't possibly hope to defend against in time." The two Bullheads flew overhead and coasted in for a landing beside each other. "Exhibits A and B."

"This is indeed strange magic." Brom stared at the two flying metal boxes, then back at the dragons as they landed. "I never thought we'd stand this much of a chance."

"I didn't either until I met them." Aaron nodded at the other Riders. Ruby, Yang, and Velvet dismounted their dragons. Both not-quite-human Riders had hoods over their heads. Yang stood in her exoskeleton, not even reaching for her wheelchair. All three of them moved to stand in front of their partners-of-their-heart-and-mind. The dragons stood proudly, their armor shining off the light of the fire.

Nalia stepped away from the line of dragons and approached Brom. She hummed happily all the way. _Well met, Brom,_ she said. _I couldn't have hoped to find an ally so soon._

"Well met indeed, Nalia." Brom rested a hand on the side of the dragon's snout. "I trust you have been well?"

 _I've had my ups and downs, but I've never been better._ Nalia's eyes softened. _I am truly sorry for what happened to you and Saphira. She was one of our true friends. We were devastated, but I cannot imagine what effect it had on you. If you ever want to fly again, I am sure any one of us will gladly take you to the sky._

Brom lowered his head. "Thank you."

Nalia hummed. _Any time._ She lifted her head and walked behind Brom. _Now I believe introductions are in order._

"I believe you are right, Nalia." Aaron waved the gold pair over first. "Meet Yang Xiao Long and her dragon Halcyon Bjartskular. Yang is physically the strongest out of all of us, and probably can rival some elves." Aaron paused. "She also killed Kialandí's dragon."

"The only one of us to kill one of them so far. Hoping to add to the count soon." Yang smirked and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you Brom. Aaron's told us a lot about you."

"So I've heard." Brom stared at the outstretched hand. "I am not familiar with this."

Yang's smirk disappeared and she retracted her hand. "Okaaaay, handshakes aren't universal."

Halcyon puffed smoke at Yang's back. _Don't worry about it Firecracker. You'll catch on eventually._ He turned his gaze to Brom. _We will do what we what we have to in order to bring the Traitor down._ He nudged Yang out of the way, clearing the path for the next introduction.

Brom watched them go. "Golden hair?" he said under his breath.

"Yep!" Apparently Yang heard. She spun on a heel and walked backward a few steps. "All thanks to this guy." She patted Halcyon's shoulder a couple of times, then turned back around.

"Next," Aaron focused back in on the lineup, "we have Velvet Scarlatina and Vert Hvasskrob." He waved the junior green pair forward. Velvet kept the hood over her head. "Velvet actually has the most years of combat experience out of us, by one year. She can use any weapon she finds, as long as she has seen someone use it at least once."

Velvet reached up and grabbed both sides of her hood. She gently pulled it off, letting her two rabbit ears spring up. Brom's jaw dropped on seeing this. "You're an elf?"

"No." Velvet smiled and shook her head. "There are only two intelligent races where we're from. Humans…and Faunus, which I am."

Brom blinked. "Impossible. The pact with the dragons is only between humans and elves."

Velvet shrugged, her smile stayed in place. "I guess the differences between humans and Faunus aren't as big as some people make us out to be." Brom stayed silent but looked up at Vert. Something unheard passed between them, and Vert growled lightly. Velvet looked up at her dragon, moved to join Yang.

"Wait." Brom reached an arm in front of Velvet. She stopped and looked at Brom. "Where did you get that sword?" Brom gestured to the weapon on Velvet's hip.

"Oh." Velvet's smile finally disappeared. She rested a hand on the hilt. "Kialandí used Eld Moi to fight Aaron. I know who it initially belonged to. I couldn't let the last blood on it to be a friend's."

Brom looked back to Vert, or more specifically, his right wing. "I have never seen armor on a wing before. Metal is too heavy. But why is the right side heavier than the left?"

Vert's head lowered. _I have what you call Darnvængr. Aaron does not know enough to heal it. Believe it or not, this helps me fly._ Vert gently shook his right wing. _I'm sure Ruby would love to explain how it works._ He and Velvet walked toward the fire.

"Last but not least," Aaron turned to and waved the last pair over, "Ruby Rose and Cerise Langrlost. Ruby is the leader of team RWBY, and yes, that does get confusing at points. She is also the champion of the forty-first Vytal Festival Tournament, and the hero of Fort Castle." There was a slight hitch in Ruby's step, but only those who knew her would notice it. Aaron instantly regretted saying that last thing.

"I'm also technically Aaron's boss." Ruby took the hood off her head, revealing her smiling face. Her hair for once was tucked behind her pointed ears, showing them off. "Before you say anything, I'm not an elf either. I'm just the first to go through the transformation, or at all."

"So I've noticed." Brom looked to the group gathered around the fire, which now included the people from the Bullheads. "Forgive me if I sound rude, but you look like you are the youngest here."

Ruby nodded. "Yep. Aaron's older than me by a few months."

 _But age and experience does not mean one is suited to lead,_ Cerise hummed, her head lowering to rest by Ruby's. _She may look cute, but Ruby is dangerous._

Ruby playfully pushed her dragon's head away. "Come on, Cerise. Maybe Nora snuck some marshmallows in."

Aaron turned to the fire. "Ruby mentioned marshmallows!"

"Yes!" Yang pumped a fist. "I'd say pay up, but we're all broke right now."

"Uhh, Aaron?" Ruby said. Aaron turned to face his leader. "Did I miss something?"

"For once, I wasn't the subject of a bet." Aaron smirked.

"Ohh. Was this how you felt your first year?"

Aaron shrugged. "Pretty much."

"Got it…" Ruby shook her head then joined her team around the fire.

"Let me guess." Aaron turned to Brom. "You want to know what those things are." He nodded at the two Bullheads.

"That's one of my many questions, yes." Brom stared at the two aircraft, pure confusion plastered on his face.

"Those are what we call 'Bullheads.' Long story short, they're flying transports that can carry more than any animal besides a grown dragon, and can travel farther and faster than _any_ dragon. As in, those things can flt from Vroengard to Farthen Dûr in a day, if it has enough fuel anyway." Aaron paused to let that sink in. "These ones actually are heavily armed and armored. Three 30mm chainguns, one on each wing, and a turret on top. Just one weapon of that kind could kill a dragon in seconds." He turned to face Brom. "Even if the Forsworn have wards to counter this, which I highly doubt, they'll be drained before they can react."

Brom's jaw dropped slightly. "Those things can kill the Forsworn?"

"Easily." Aaron smirked. "These things may not have as many wards as the dragons, but they won't need them if the Forsworn are too focused on not being shredded."

"How tested are these…things?"

Aaron's smirk disappeared. "The equipment's tested more than its operators in this case. Don't get me wrong, I trust everyone here with Nalia's life, but our main two pilots are relatively inexperienced. Most of our strategies involve quality over quantity, but with the Bullheads, we have to focus on how much Dust we can put downrange as fast as possible."

"Dust?" Brom raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I believe I misheard you."

"No, you heard me right. There's just a different kind of Dust where we're from. I'm sure Weiss can fill you in."

"So many questions…" Brom shook his head. "None of this should be possible."

"You'll get used to it around these guys. Maybe. I still get surprised with things that happen back in Vale." Aaron faced away from the fire. "I've been away for a long time and I know many things have changed. Are Oromis and Glaedr still alive?"

Brom hesitated. "Yes. Do you know about their conditions?"

"Yeah. Nalia and I met with them once before we disappeared." Aaron shivered. "They were always so strong. It hurts to know that they're disabled like that."

"Do any of them know about the masters?" Brom gestured at the group around the fire.

Aaron bit his lip. "I wish I could say no. I believe I let it slip to Ruby during one of my…episodes."

"You added more scars," Brom stated as fact.

"I believe seven since last we met." Aaron sighed. "Ruby pulled me out of that hole twice, even when she was dealing with her own problems."

"She's a counselor?"

"Very much so. Yang prefers action over talking or healing, so she's a fighter. Velvet has taken to healing magic the most out of everything. She's even taught me a few things. Magic and technology make a powerful combination." Aaron shook his head and held a hand out to the gathering. "Well if you want to get to know the new Riders and the rest of the team, now is one of the best times for it."

"Nora, really?" Jaune yelled. Confused, Aaron looked to the hyperactive girl. Nora held a large bag of marshmallows.

"What?" Nora threw up her arms in defense. "It's not like we have more than two sets of clothes anyway. There was room in my luggage. Why waste it?"

Aaron sighed and turned to Brom again. "And that is Nora. I still haven't figured her out."

* * *

Who knew Nora's antics would turn out to be such a good thing on this mission? It turns out she was able to convince Ren to hide graham crackers and chocolate bars in his own fairly empty suitcase. There were enough sticks in the area for everyone to roast marshmallows at the same time if they wanted. In all likelihood, the first smores in Alagaësia were about to be made. This was turning into a full blown campfire party. They hadn't had time for one of these in years.

Ruby looked over at the two native Alagaësians. Brom alternated between staring at Aaron and everyone else around the fire. For once, Aaron was the one explaining how things work to someone else. Ruby couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at the sight. _My student has become a teacher._

Cerise nudged Ruby's back. _You've done well, Gem. But you already knew that._

 _For him, yes. I didn't know he knew enough about the way we do things to teach someone else. I haven't even heard him say anything wrong._ Ruby let herself smirk. _It still sounds funny to hear someone explain to a grown man that campfires don't always need to be for survival._

 _Yet to Brom, the way we do things might as well be from another world._ Cerise huffed. _Then again, he wouldn't be wrong._

 _That's going to blow his mind. I'm looking forward to seeing that._ Ruby looked down to her marshmallow and saw that she let it drift into the fire. She pulled her stick back quickly and tried to blow out the unintentional torch. But the damage was already done. Ruby's shoulders slumped and she turned to her sister. "You eat them burnt, right?"

Yang looked at the marshmallow and smiled. "That one's perfect! Trade?" She offered Ruby her own non burnt treat. The sisters exchanged sticks and made their own sugary sandwiches.

"Ruby," Brom called from across the campfire. Said girl cleared her mouth and looked at the native. "Aaron says that you are the team leader."

"Yep. He's mission leader though since he knows the most about Alagaësia."

"Yet he claims to be your teacher."

"Also true. We figured this out early on. He and Nalia are in charge of everything magic or air related, and I take care of ground operations and mission selection. The chain of command is highly flexible, but we haven't butted heads too much."

Brom nodded slowly. "Where are you from? I have heard mentions of Vale, Remnant, and Atlas, but I do not know of those lands."

Ruby smirked. "I see no harm in saying. Long story short, we're from another world, called Remnant." Brom just stared. "It can't be reached from just going west, or any other direction. Where we're from, Alagaësia doesn't exist. It's not on any map. We had to use magic to get here. Aaron's the only one who knows the specifics of it."

"I…still don't understand."

"Uh…" Ruby looked at Aaron. "How did you figure it out?"

"Looking at maps and reading history books." Aaron took his scroll from a pocket. He flipped through a few things on it and showed it to Brom. "Take a look. A map of Remnant."

Brom took the scroll with wide eyes. "What magic is this?"

"Not magic," Nora cut in. "Science!"

"There's a saying on Remnant," Weiss started, "magic is science we don't understand yet. I believe that's the case for our scrolls. Scientists in Atlas and Vale are trying find an explanation for what the Riders can do that doesn't involve the word 'magic.' They can't stand that magic _is_ the right explanation. I couldn't for a while."

"I could take you through all the technical details," Ruby shrugged, "but I don't think you'd understand a word I say."

"That is very possible." Brom looked between the Riders of Remnant. "Your dragons are young, and you three are older than you should be."

"It turns out the age rules don't apply to us." Yang laid a hand on her dragon's snout. "Halcyon hatched for me when I was seventeen, four years ago."

"Vert chose me when I was eighteen," Velvet said. Vert hummed happily and nudged his Rider.

Ruby raised a hand. "I was the closest at fifteen. First too."

"Speaking of things that don't happen here but do on Remnant," Aaron gestured at golden haired Rider, "Yang's a berserker." Yang smirked at the compliment.

"Aaron, berserkers don't exist." Brom paused, then shook his head. "Or do they?"

"Not only do I get stronger when angry," Yang started, "I get stronger as I take hits." She stood up from the ground and turned to Halcyon. "High five." Yang raised a hand straight up in the air.

The gold dragon stood up and raised a paw. He brought it down on Yang's raised hand. Yang's feet were forced into the ground, but she remained standing. Her eyes turned red. She looked at her buried feet. She pulled them out of the ground, taking a lot of dirt with them. "Who wants to be my punching bag?"

"I will." Ruby stood up and held her right arm in front of herself. "Just not the face, okay?"

Yang nodded and brought her right arm back. "Batter up!" She flung her fist forward and punched the center of Ruby's bionic arm. Immediately, Ruby flew backward head over heels. After a few flips, she dug her feet into the ground and slowed to a halt, her feet leaving long tracks in the dirt. She walked back to the campfire like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"Nice swing, sis." Ruby raised an arm for a high five.

Yang didn't leave her sister hanging. "Didn't hit you too hard, did I?" She blinked and her eyes switched back to lilac.

"Nothing broke, so you're good." Ruby looked to Brom and had to suppress a laugh. The guy's jaw dropped to his feet and his eyes bulged. "Don't worry about it. This is just a normal day for us."

Aaron elbowed his friend. "I told you she's the strongest out of all of us."

Brom sighed. "How many times will one of you do the impossible?"

"Probably at least once an hour for the first few days." Ruby smiled as she sat back down beside Cerise. "So, you've heard a little about where we're from. Could you tell us about things that have changed here since Aaron left?"

"How long exactly have you been…on Remnant?" Brom asked Aaron.

"That's…a little complicated." Aaron scratched the back of his head. "From my perspective, Nalia and I fled north of Du Weldenvarden and stayed there for about three years, the next four were spent on Remnant. That's only seven years, but thirteen have passed here."

"It's not too difficult to figure out if you think about it," Yang said. "Two different dimensions don't have a one to one time relation. Alagaësia's time goes...two times faster than Remnant if I'm counting this right."

Everyone around the fire looked at Yang with various levels of confusion. "Did you just use movie logic?" Jaune asked.

"Well how would you explain this?" Yang leaned back onto Halcyon's neck. "I knew all those movies would come in handy someday."

"Thirteen years…" Brom brought a hand to his chin. "A lot has changed. The secession of Surda, the collapse of a Dwarf clan, the renewed slave trade in Dras-Leona-"

"WHAT?!" Ruby exploded. All the dragons that hatched on Remnant growled, as did most people from Remnant. The temperature dropped at least twenty degrees around the campfire, but Ruby didn't stop the unintentional manipulation.

Yang leaned forward and glared at Brom, her eyes red once more. "You make it sound like slavery is legal in the Empire."

"It is. Thankfully it has not spread much farther than that city." Brom shook his head. "There's nothing the Varden can do about it."

"Maybe not before," Nora growled. "But now, four dragons, a couple of military grade Bullheads, and a bunch of ticked of Huntsmen and Huntresses..." Nora cackled maniacally. "So many broken legs."

Ruby glared between Weiss and Aaron, who didn't react other than exchanging glances. "You two knew about this?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"…Yes." Weiss sighed. "Since before Feinster."

"And why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ruby narrowed her eyes.

"We were within a day's flight of Dras-Leona at the time." Aaron's eyes held sympathy, but had a certain hardness to them. "I know your history in similar situations. At least you and Cerise would fly there immediately."

"Oh, she wouldn't be alone," Yang said, her red eyes now glaring at Aaron. "We can take a city."

 _But can you hold it?_ Nalia growled. _We don't know if any of the Forsworn are in the area. There is a reason they killed so many of us. Even if you managed to take the city, the Traitor's entire might would come down on top of you. That would be one battle you cannot hope to win._

"Not to mention everything else that's needed to keep a city in check." Weiss shook her head. "Nothing would go your way."

Ruby looked down and to the side. She hated to admit it, but Aaron, Nalia, and Weiss were right. She would have flown out as soon as she heard about it. A difference would be made if she somehow managed to take out all hostiles in the city, but it wouldn't last if whatever was left of the Forsworn converged on the city.

"Don't get me wrong," Aaron continued, "we're going to go there eventually and knock some heads together. When the Forsworn are down to a manageable number, or they're all dead, Dras-Leona will be our first stop."

 _If we get to that point, we will surely be joined by the elves and those in the Empire that want a return to the way things were before the Traitor seized power._ Nalia growled. _Trust me, I want those monsters dead as much as you, but now is not the time for that._

"The Forsworn are down three pairs already," Brom said. "Glaerun and his dragon died on Vroengard, I killed Ostia and hers personally. Of course, you killed Kialandí."

"There's something from Remnant's history that we may be able to adapt for our own use," Blake finally spoke up. "The Underground Highway."

Ruby straightened up. "You may be onto something." The Underground Highway, a system that freed Faunus slaves in Mistral and brought them to the friendlier regions on Sanus. The exact number of freed slaves wasn't known, but was predicted to be somewhere around five-hundred-thousand. "How much do you know about it?"

"We did a project on it second year, remember? I never deleted the files from my scroll."

"Do you know enough to set it up here?"

Blake blinked and looked at the ground. "If I knew the city better, I'd say yes. But I don't, and there is the possibility that magicians there could spot us and report us."

Ruby turned to Brom. "I trust there are people in the Varden who feel strongly about slavery as well."

"Plenty. Humans, elves and dwarves alike. In fact, I cannot think of an elf that supports it."

"Magicians included in that?"

Brom nodded. "Of course."

Ruby took a deep breath and leaned back onto Cerise. "I'm going to have a talk with the leader of the Varden when we arrive in Farthen Dûr and see if there's anything we can do to help those enslaved in Dras-Leona without assaulting the city. Blake, I want to there with me to explain how and why this is possible."

Blake nodded. "I can do that."

"Good." Ruby sighed. "Can we get off this topic? It's bringing back bad memories."

"What's a campfire without scary stories?" Jaune suggested.

"Ooh! I got one!" Nora shot to her feet. "Weiss' sister and Ruby's uncle are locked in a room together…"

* * *

 **Get your minds out of the gutter on that last sentence. Geeze people, they probably just got into a fight over whose family is better...**


	11. Light 'em Up

**Admit it people, those who watched Uno: The Movie laughed way too hard. I know I did.**

 **For about the past month, beta reader number 3 (I believe) started helping me out. He goes by the name of fearnodark17 on this site. Thank you for all your help so far.**

 **Apparently there's still some confusion on when exactly this takes place. This is about 87 years before the events of** _ **Eragon.**_ **Most humans in the books won't even be born yet. No Eragon, no Murtagh, no Nasuada. Arya is just a kid. About the three eggs Galbatorix has...still debating on most things related to them. Nothing's going to happen with them for a while.**

* * *

It had been just over a day since the entire Remnant group met Brom. For Ruby, it was like teaching Aaron things all over again. She expected as much, but this guy didn't take to it as easily. Probably because Brom wasn't surrounded by all the technology on Remnant.

There wasn't much strategy talk the night before, besides the discussion of Dras-Leona. It felt like a first day of class where nothing class related was done and the teacher didn't know any of the students, but all the students knew each other. Brom didn't do much talking, except for asking various members of the team questions. Whenever he didn't understand anything, Aaron explained it using analogies, whether magic based or not.

But if the looks on the Alagaësians' faces said anything, everyone was going to talk business that night. The only thing Brom said about a plan since meeting with the Remmartians was that they were heading to Orthíad, then onto Tronjheim in Farthen Dûr. The trip wasn't far by Remnant standards, but it would take several days on horseback. Ruby wished that they could fly the distance, but the path between the two dwarf cities was underground, which the Bullheads couldn't do…Cerise was not fond of that thought.

At the moment, most members of the group gathered around another campfire. Blake and Weiss were checking their Bullheads for any problems and locking them down for the night. As Ruby watched, her partner shook her head and walked toward the fire. "Ruby, Velvet," she started as she reached the circle, "I'm running low on fuel, so Blake probably is too. Could you two help us change cells?"

"Sure thing." Ruby immediately popped up and walked to her partner's side. She couldn't help but being happy that the city team was back in their usual outfits. It added a sense of normalcy to the air.

Velvet joined soon after. "Why do you need to refuel tonight?" she asked.

"Right now, we're out in the open. Blake and I are going to fly to the Beors when everyone else sets out. Plus, if anything happens tonight, we need to be ready."

Ruby nodded. Cerise told her something similar about the dragons. "Do you really think something is going to happen tonight?" Ruby asked.

"It can't hurt to be prepared. Since we're in a plain, I'd like at least one of our radars running."

"Fair point." Ruby turned to Velvet. "I think Weiss and I have this. You can go help Blake." The Faunus nodded, then split from the partners.

Weiss walked to the hatch on the cargo hold and lowered the rear door. Inside sat ten fuel cells, enough for five more refuels. After those were gone and the Bullhead grounded for good, demolition charges throughout the transport would be detonated, destroying anything and everything that could possibly be used to reverse engineer the vehicle. Hopefully they'd find ways to conserve fuel along the way, or have the battle won before that measure was needed.

"Ruby, grab one of those cells. I'm going to open the fuel cap." Weiss walked toward one of the engines.

Ruby grabbed one of the detachable handles on the large Dust fuel cell and pulled. She almost immediately had to grab on with her bionic hand to prevent it from falling and potentially exploding. Even with her strength and bionics, the fuel cell strained her muscles more than most things. "Ya know Weiss, Yang is still stronger than me."

"And _you_ know she has to conserve her own fuel cells." Weiss pulled the depleted cell out of a panel right by the engine. "I'm surprised you brought that up."

Ruby's head drooped. "Yeah…" She looked up at the wing and lugged the fuel cell over to it. The Rider laid the case on the ground in roughly the correct position, then stood back. "Adur." The fuel cell rose slowly from the ground to wing level. Once there, Weiss gently guided it into position. Once she heard a click, Ruby cut the flow of magic and braced herself for the energy drain. Luckily that spell barely drained her at all.

"One down, one to go." Weiss closed the panel and locked it shut. She looked down at the depleted cell. "There's still some Dust in here. Could this be used to fuel Yang's exoskeleton?"

Ruby shook her head. "I've already thought of that. The Dust types are two different grades. I couldn't make the set run both. The technology just isn't there yet." She lowered her head. "Not for lack of trying."

"You ever find out if Dust is deteriorating here?" Weiss picked up the nearly empty cell and loaded it back into the Bullhead.

"I haven't seen any proof yet." Ruby grabbed another fuel cell and waddled it over to the second wing. She laid it on the ground just like the last one. "In all of Atlas' attempts at satellites, you said they stopped responding as soon as they left the atmosphere, right?"

"And they turned back on halfway back to Remnant." Weiss opened the panel on the wing. "So right now the theory that Dust is tied to Remnant is dying." She removed the nearly empty fuel cell from the wing.

"Velvet's theory hasn't gotten anywhere either. My Aura hasn't gone down at all since I've started tracking it. Then again, I'm a Maiden and that could have different rules, and, well, it's only been a day. We don't know how long it could take." Ruby repeated the process from the other wing.

Weiss shivered. "If she's right…we have an idea of what happens when people gain Aura. What happens to us if we lose it?" She shook her head as she pushed the second fuel cell into place.

"Hopefully we won't find out…" Ruby shook her head, trying to clear it of those evil thoughts. "Need anything else, Weiss?"

"Nope. I'm going to get the radar running, then I'll join the rest of you at the fire." Weiss entered her Bullhead, and closed the back hatch from inside.

Ruby turned around and walked back to the fire. Most people there were laughing at something. "Did I miss something?" She asked as she rejoined the circle.

"Just recounting the story of the food fight at the beginning of second semester." Yang smirked. "Didn't embellish things too much. Didn't need to."

"Ah, yes. That fight was glorious." Ruby closed her eyes and held a fist to her chest. She opened her eyes and looked over at Brom. They guy looked as lost as a geek at a cooking convention.

"How stale is bread at your school that you can use it as a sword?" Brom asked no one in particular.

There was a second of silence, then everyone but Brom burst out laughing. "It's just how it's made," Nora said between fits.

"The crust is tough as steel when smacked against something," Yang explained, "but is easily cut by anything, including teeth. Don't know why it's made like that, it just is. Weiss or Blake could probably explain it."

Weiss, Blake, and Velvet rejoined the circle. Aaron coughed loudly to catch everyone's attention. The group slowly quieted down. "Now that we all know each other a little better, it's time to discuss what to do from here."

Brom nodded. "It appears I am your only contact here. Lucky for you, I also have the leader of the Varden's ear. I am sure he will offer amnesty. If I am counting the days right, several elves will be in Tronjheim when we arrive. Convincing the dwarves though may prove difficult. King Hrothgar is as supportive as always, but some of the clans want nothing to do with us after almost an entire clan was killed in Ileria."

"So the Urgals are the only race that won't be represented there?" Ruby asked.

Brom looked at her like she grew a second head. He looked like he was about to say something when his head turned slightly to Aaron. Something unheard passed between the two of them. After a few seconds, Brom turned back to Ruby. "Them and the werecats. It's hard to track down reliable representatives from both."

Ruby nodded, but something in Brom's tone didn't match his words. _He's not racist towards Urgals, is he?_

"But," Brom continued, "those who are present will want to know who, and what they are welcoming." His eyes flicked to the Bullheads. "I would like to know your strengths and weaknesses. We can go over this in more depth tomorrow on the horses, but I believe some things can be said now."

"Wait, horses?" Yang asked.

"Yes, horses." Aaron leaned forward. "Brom had the idea that us Riders ride with him on horseback until we reach Orthíad. He wants to see what all of us can do. The thing is, Brom was already a Rider for a few years before Nalia hatched for me. He's more qualified to teach you that I am."

Brom nodded. "Very true. While Aaron was through the basics, I've was through my specialty training, and my masters believed I would soon be able to teach the next generation."

Ruby turned to Weiss and Blake. "Do we have the chains for that?" Vert whimpered lightly at the word 'chains.' He certainly wouldn't be one of the two pulling the Bullheads.

Blake nodded. "We took a few in case something like this happened. I admit, I thought we'd be using them to get one of the Bullheads out of the mud, not being pulled on the ground. They should still work though."

"Well, back to the question..." Ruby looked at the other Riders from Remnant. The three of them already discussed what to do if and when a question like that popped up. "One of our strengths," Ruby started, "is knowing our weaknesses, and how to overcome them." Everyone from Remnant immediately focused on Ruby. They all knew what was coming.

Brom nodded sagely. "Something that all the best fighters have."

Halcyon walked over to his Rider's side. Yang stood up and unhooked her wheelchair She unfolded it and took a seat. "Might as well start this off." She reached back and flicked the power off on her exoskeleton. Her legs immediately went slack and her upper body leaned back fully into the wheelchair. "Thanks to Ruby and Halcyon, you wouldn't know at first glance, but I'm paralyzed. Kialandí is to blame for that one."

Brom stared at Yang. "Does that word have a different meaning where you are from?"

"If it means something other than 'I can't feel anything below my shoulders,' then yes."

The native turned to Ruby. "What exactly did you do?"

Ruby shrugged. "It's a lot of technobabble that would take too long to explain. To keep it short, her armor is able to allow her to move just like she used to. Halcyon did most of the work after...it happened. I guess he had the right inspiration. Most other things Aaron and Velvet were able to take care of with magic." Ruby left out the part where Yang still couldn't feel anything past that point. Yang always got big sistery over that.

"It's not like I can't fight." Yang shrugged as best as she could without her armor's help. "I'm the strongest person here. I can still take out Grimm with the best of them. Heck, Ruby's the only one on the team who was ranked higher when we graduated. No one here gave up on me before. I'm sure as heck not going to let them down now." Halcyon hummed and touched his snout to the spot on Yang's back. Yang laughed without humor. "Still, if the elves can fix my back for real, I'll gladly ask them to do so."

Brom nodded. "I have seen it done. I'm sure the elves will do everything they can."

 _Will any of the elves who can do so be in Tronjheim be there when we arrive?_ Halcyon asked.

"…One, possibly. The only elves I know can do it for sure almost never leave their home cities." Halcyon hummed sadly. He nudged Yang one more time then backed up slightly. Brom turned to Ruby. "You mentioned 'weaknesses,' and that is only one."

Ruby nodded. She didn't exactly like what she was going to say. But if Brom really was the only one Aaron could trust, he deserved to know. "Velvet and I have a similar experience, as well as our dragons. Of the four of us, Vert and I are the worst off." Her eyes flicked over to her sister. Yang met Ruby's eyes and nodded. That was all the encouragement Ruby needed. She took a deep breath. "Without going into too much detail right now, we were all kidnapped and tortured in some way."

Brom's jaw dropped, but he quickly closed it. "How? That is no small feat."

"For one, they were all young," Aaron said. "Remember what I said about the Bullheads being able to take down dragons? There are just as many ways to capture them alive. The people of Remnant know how to fight."

"Cerise is the only one of us to not to have some form of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," Ruby continued. "I'm not even sure there's an equivalent here."

"There isn't." Aaron shook his head. "Well, nothing with any kind of name."

Ruby nodded lightly. "We all deal with it in some way. None of us have had any panic attacks in the past two years because of it." _Though I have been on medication that entire time…_ "I've actually turned this into a positive. I don't want anyone else to suffer through what I did. I've made it my mission to take down the monsters in charge."

"That is why you want to intervene in Dras-Leona," Brom stated.

"Yes." Ruby balled a fist. "I'm pretty sure you can guess why I hate slavers so much now." A loud, rapid beeping interrupted Ruby's thoughts. She looked over at Weiss. "You play scroll games?"

"No…that's my radar alert." Weiss fished her scroll from a pocket. Ruby's eyes looked to the sky and her left hand grabbed the compacted Crescent Rose. She waited for her partner's signal. "We've got bogeys coming in from the west. Ten miles out. They're clustered, but I think there's three of them."

Ruby stood up and faced west. She flicked the switch on Crescent Rose and it expanded to its scythe form. "You wanted to know our strengths." Ruby turned around to face Brom, her lips forming a smirk. "You're going to see them first hand."

Brom stared at the massive scythe. "What magic…"

Aaron placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You'll get used to it." He drew Redemption and removed the shield from his back. "Ruby, how we doing this?"

Ruby switched to full leader mode. "Weiss, Blake, ready the turrets on your Bullheads. Velvet, arm Vert's miniguns. We have enough artillery, use something small this time around. Riders, Stoplight."

Jaune drew his own sword and started issuing orders. "Ren, get dirt on that fire, then back up Pyrrha. Nora, charge up, then with me."

The camp plunged into darkness. Nora's hammer humming with electricity created the only sound. Ruby closed her natural eye and looked solely through her bionic. The night vision mode automatically kicked in. Sure enough, the infrared picked up a few blobs several miles away. The other action around the former fire proceeded slower, but everyone was set in under a minute.

"Would you mind explaining your plan?" Brom growled somewhere from behind Ruby.

"Right now, don't stand in front of us. Just sit back and watch the fireworks." Ruby looked to her right and saw Aaron hide his compacted V4 behind his shield. Slightly ahead in the triangle formation, Yang stood with Sun's Light at her side. "Yang, you have the shortest range out of any of us. We fire on your order."

Yang nodded. "Got it sis." Team JNPR formed up on either side of the triangle. The dragons flanked the teams on both sides. They flared their wings, flicked their tails, and lightly growled at the approaching enemy. In truth, if everything went well, Vert would be the only dragon engaging the enemy.

"I see them." Jaune only spoke loud enough to be heard over the crackling of Nora's hammer.

Ruby opened her natural eye. Sure enough, it adjusted to the dark, and she could see three dragons in the sky. Not very well, but they were there. Three angry dragon roars rolled over the camp. It chilled Ruby's bones, but not in the way she'd grown accustomed to in the past two years. "Yang, anytime would be good now."

"Hold…" Yang showed a palm to her sister. The enemy dragons dove at the camp.

"They're within magic range," Aaron reminded.

"Almost…" Yang slowly raised her free hand. One of the dragons opened its mouth. Yang slammed Sun's Light into its sheath and fell into her ranged punch position. "Light 'em up!"

The spotlights mounted with the turrets on top of the Bullheads illuminated the enemy. They started to scatter. On the ground, Aaron dropped his shield and switched his V4 to rifle form. Pyrrha and Nora also changed their weapons to their ranged variants.

Then the first Dust rounds fired in Alagaësia left their weapons. A total of four chainguns spat fire into the air. The sound from those alone would be heard for miles around. Various smaller caliber bullets and grenades exploded from the barrels of other weapons. Ruby couldn't tell which weapons fired which shots, except for one burn Dust round from Crescent Rose that hit one of the enemy Riders in the face, and another that tore through a dragon's eye.

Ruby searched for other targets, but didn't find any. All three dragons fell from the sky, their wings shredded, if they were connected to the body at all. One of them hit the ground head first, the other two landed front legs first, but the way they crumpled, there was no way they could be alive.

After what couldn't have been more than five seconds, the Remmartians killed three members of the Forsworn.

Three horses' terrified neighs were the only sounds in the camp. No one spoke, and no one moved forward. Ruby lowered her weapon as she stared at the crash site. _That's two more I've killed…_ She shook her head to clear those thoughts. "We need confirmed kills. Whiskers, Snowflake, get airborne and give us some cover. Everyone else, move forward."

"Bloody Hellfire," Brom mumbled. "How is this possible?"

"Dust," Aaron said. "Nothing more to it."

The engines of the Bullheads spun to life. Those on foot slowly crept forward. The dragons spread out to cover more ground. Ruby once again relied on her bionic eye's night vision to pick out any movement. She saw none, but she hadn't seen what lie behind the dragons.

"Who's dragons are they?" Yang asked someone.

"It's been a while," Aaron started, "but it looks like Formora's, Lorona's, and Vladrack's."

Ruby looked at the devastation the team's weapons wrought. The first dragon she walked up to had a once white wing detached from its body. Several large holes were scattered all along its head and neck. When Ruby walked around the back side though, the area near the saddle was relatively untouched. It didn't look like the Dust made it all the way through. The beast's Rider however, didn't fare better than her dragon. She had several grapefruit sized craters ate into her back. Bloody ground could be seen through the holes.

"Well…at least it was quick," Yang said, also looking at the corpses.

"Yeah." Ruby set her sights on the next dragon, the one that landed head first. If none of the Dust before killed it, the snapped neck on landing did. Its once pristine blue scales were stained red. The massive hole in one if its eyes caught Ruby's attention. That one shot from Crescent Rose would have been enough to kill it. Its Rider was still strapped to the saddle, though he was headless. Two shots, two kills…

"We've got a problem!" Aaron yelled. Ruby looked toward the area and ran to him, weapon ready. "Formora's not here!"

"What?" Ruby looked back the direction the dragons flew from. She was sure that no Riders fell off during the barrage. What could have happened? Where was she?

Nora answered that question almost immediately. "Gotcha!" The sound of clashing metal came right after. Everyone rushed toward the sound. Ruby rounded the brown dragon. Nora fought someone, but it was too dark to see who.

The cloaked warrior got past Nora's guard and knocked her large hammer away, leaving the Huntress completely exposed. That was the first time Ruby saw fear in Nora's eyes.

The scene was all too familiar to Ruby. That is exactly what happened right before Yang got stabbed. _Not happening!_ Ruby let her Aura flow free. The area in front of her lit up and the wind kicked up behind her. She was _not_ going to let Nora suffer the same fate as her sister.

The unknown warrior swung, and Ruby used her Semblance to shoot forward. She ducked under the blade and used Crescent Rose to pull the sword away from Nora. Ruby rolled and sprung to her feet a few yards away from her opponent. One of the Bullheads swung around and shined its bottom spotlight on the unknown warrior.

This person was not a female elf like Formora. With his long red hair and deathly white, almost transparent skin, he looked like a human Grimm more than anything. In Alagaësia though, that could only mean one thing. "Shade!" If Aaron was right, this guy was more dangerous than any one member of the Forsworn, except maybe the Traitor himself. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Clever girl." The Shade smirked, then charged Ruby. His sword interlocked with Ruby's scythe. "Be honored that the King wants you alive. I can't say the same for most of your friends."

Ruby felt herself being pushed back across the dirt, despite the extra strength her Maiden magic provided. She pushed herself back to give herself some breathing room. _Cerise! I need you!_ A surge of strength immediately flowed into Ruby.

The energy arrived just in time. The Shade charged Ruby again, not giving her a second to breathe. If this were any member of the Forsworn, Ruby would have sprinted away and have the rest of her team fill him with Dust. But Shades could only be killed if their hearts were destroyed. Who knew what would happen if the first shot didn't hit the heart? They needed one bullet or something to pierce it.

Even with the extra strength, the Shade still overpowered Ruby. Still, the Huntress didn't usually rely on her strength. Ruby launched several fast, yet less powerful attacks. Unlike any of her fights with her teammates though, not a single strike hit its target. The Shade wasn't even tiring. He was even _smirking._

"You fight like an elf," the Shade said, "but this spar is over." He launched his own series of strikes, which Ruby had to keep backing up in order to block. Ruby couldn't even get any good space to use any Maiden magic other than the temperature and light wind.

After one vicious swing from the Shade, Ruby heard something metal snap. She pushed herself back again and took a quick glance at her weapon. The blade was holding on by maybe an inch of metal, and the barrel of the rifle didn't have much going for it either.

The Shade advanced again and swung at Ruby. The Rider tried to block on less damaged parts of the weapon, but the Shade aimed for them. After two more blocks, Crescent Rose was decapitated. The Shade smiled evilly. "Fortunately for me, the King didn't say what condition he wanted you in." He swung once more, forcing Ruby to use the remainder of her weapon as a staff to block. The blade cut through the barrel like bullets through paper. The Shade slammed the pommel of his sword into Ruby's face, forcing her to the ground. Her Aura barely took the hit. "You don't need both your arms to fight, do you?"

Ruby stared up at the Shade in horror. There was only one way she could win now, and it wouldn't leave her in one piece. The Shade swung once more at Ruby's left arm, but she caught it on her right. The blade cut into Ruby's bionic arm. Error messages filled Ruby's bionic eye, but there was one that she didn't see that could allow her to win. She turned her head to look at the Shade. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open slightly.

It was Ruby's turn to smirk. "Turns out, I don't." She switched her bionic hand to its gun function and fired. The recoil rolled Ruby across the ground and the sword popped out of her arm. She sprung up to a knee as a red reticule appeared in her vision. The cyborg moved her arm so the target rested right over the Shade's heart. Ruby fired three times, this time the recoil forced her knees into the ground. The first Dust round formed a large hole in the Shade's chest. The other two only widened it.

The Shade dropped his sword, and the hand that carried it covered the new crater in his chest. He roared, similar to a King Taijitu in its death throes. His skin became fully transparent as the roar grew louder. Instead of what was inside of normal people though, blackness swirled, like what some people thought was inside Grimm.

Then the Shade's skin split and hundreds of black shapes flew out in every direction. The wind they caused as they blew by countered Ruby's own and she was blown back off her legs. She lay sprawled out on the ground, panting heavily as she waited for the spirits to pass.

The air cleared, and for a moment, there was no sound. Then the ground shook beneath Ruby. Fearing another attack, Ruby raised her arm, ready to fire. Something large and red suddenly covered her. It took what was left of her resolve not to shoot Cerise' armored belly.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled. Said girl turned her head to look past her dragon's side and saw her sister running full tilt toward her. Yang slid under Cerise' wing and belly and came to a stop right beside Ruby. Even in the faint light, she could see the concern and panic in her sister's eyes. Ruby belatedly realized her glowing eyes were the only way she could see anything without her bionic eye's night vision. She cut the flow of Aura and the light faded.

Yang clutched onto Ruby's left arm. "Ruby, can you hear me?" She asked.

"Loud and clear, Yang. Emphasis on the loud."

Yang's grip relaxed slightly, then tightened again. "Oh my god, your arm!"

"Yeah." Ruby moved her right arm onto her chest. A large and relatively clean canyon created a divide on her forearm. Inside, she could see damaged circuits and melted wires. The list of error messages she could see expanded since she shot the Shade. It looked like those shots damaged the few systems that worked after being cut. "This thing's dead." She freed her left arm from Yang's death grip and used it to turn off the power on her bionic. The error messages disappeared.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Yang's eyes darted all over Ruby's body.

"I don't think so. I think my Aura might have…"

Yang shook her head profusely. "That guy's sword cut through Nora's Aura and the wards we had around her. Are you hit?"

Ruby looked past Yang and tried to get a glimpse of her friend. "Is she alright?"

"Ruby! Focus!" Yang plead.

"Alright, alright." Ruby ran her remaining hand over her body, trying to feel any of her own injuries. After a few seconds, she found nothing. "I'm good."

Yang sighed heavily, then slapped Ruby in the face. "Ruby Rose! Never scare us like that again!" She pulled her little sister into a tight hug. "We saw you go down after that guy exploded. The way Cerise jumped forward…" Yang tightened her grip.

"I'm okay Yang." Ruby wrapped her working arm around her sister. "Don't worry."

"You're my baby sister. It's my job to worry."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "I'm nineteen, Yang, not nine."

"I don't care."

Cerise hummed and shifted her feet so her belly was no longer above the sisters. She lay down and turned her neck to meet Ruby's eyes. _I'm with Yang on this one. Don't take on a fight like that alone again._

"I won't." Cerise hummed again and touched her snout to Ruby's forehead. The Rider's gaze shifted to her destroyed weapon and she grimaced. "It's not like I have a choice in the matter."

 _I would much rather have you in one piece than your weapon._ Cerise turned her head to the broken pieces of what used to be Crescent Rose. _I know you were attached, but it's just metal. There's always more of that._

"I guess." Ruby let go of her sister, then walked over to her destroyed weapon. She slowly picked up the three pieces. If she had access to the resources she did on Remnant, it would be a simple matter of machining new parts to replace those that broke. But here, the precision required wouldn't be available for a few centuries. For all intents and purposes, Crescent Rose was dead.

A hand fell on her shoulder. "Ruby, it was just a weapon," Yang said.

"But she was my weapon…" Ruby's head shot up. "Nora." She turned around and ran back to the rest of the team, Cerise right beside her and Yang right behind.

Nora was propped up against Vert's side. Considering what could have happened, she was in good shape. Still, her clothes were dyed red from a massive cut that spread from the center of her chest to her right shoulder. Velvet held both her hands over the wound and chanted in the Ancient Language.

Ren stood over them both, Stormflower at the ready. He intercepted Ruby before she could get to Nora. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. It was only metal." Ruby looked past Ren. "How's Nora."

"Velvet got to her right away." Ren looked back at Nora. "That injury was a lot worse a few minutes ago. Your magic can work miracles."

"We try." Ruby shrugged. Nora finally looked up at Ruby. She smiled weakly and raised her left hand to give Ruby a thumbs up. Velvet quickly grabbed that arm and gently lowered it back down.

Ruby noticed something else as she looked around. Two live dragons were missing. "What happened to Nalia and Halcyon?"

"They and the Bullheads are searching for Formora," Ren answered.

"Halcyon's not finding anything," Yang growled from beside Ruby. "Not even footprints or a stray thought. How can someone just disappear?"

"Blake's done it," Ruby said. "She doesn't even have magic."

"Ruby!" Aaron called. The leader faced her teammate. Aaron carried the straps for several saddle bags in his left hand, and his V4 in submachinegun form in his right. He compacted his weapon and clipped it onto his belt. "That was an amazing fight." He placed his free hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Yeah, well, wish it could have gone a little better." Ruby shrugged her left arm, emphasizing the pieces of Crescent Rose.

Aaron nodded sadly. "Let me guess, you don't want to use one of _their_ blades."

"Not a chance." Ruby shook her head fervently. "Do you still have the one I forged?"

"It's on Nalia's saddle." Aaron smiled and backed away. "You better get used to being called 'Shadeslayer' Ruby. You're going to be hearing that a lot." Aaron turned back around and walked to another saddle.

"Shadeslayer?" Ruby looked back to where her opponent exploded. If she remembered right, that was one of the better honorifics given in Alagaësia, replaced by maybe two things. Ruby might have just become a celebrity to those who oppose the Traitor. "I guess I am."

Ruby turned back around and saw Brom staring at her, ore more specifically, her right arm. She looked at it as well and shrugged. Might as well give him the full show. She twisted the arm out of its socket and pulled it off. Brom gasped and Ruby smirked. "Courtesy of those who kidnapped me. I guess I showed them that it's gonna take a lot more than a missing arm to keep me down."

Brom shook his head. "How many impossible things will I see." He turned around and searched the saddle of the blue dragon.

 _We've lost her,_ Nalia called. _Formora is in the wind. We need to move._

"Okay then." Ruby turned to Velvet. "How long until we can move Nora?"

Velvet slightly turned her head. "Give me five minutes and we'll be good to go."

"Listen up!" Ruby yelled to everyone within ear shot. "We can't risk being spotted or followed. We're moving out as soon as Nora can move." She turned to Cerise. "Get the others to burn the bodies."

Cerise huffed. _Will do, but first I'll take your weapon._ She dropped to her belly to allow Ruby easier access.

The Rider climbed up her dragon's back and took one last look at her baby. It wouldn't be the same fighting without Crescent Rose, but she'd have to do it. Who knows, if they ever made it to Ellesméra, maybe Rhunön could forge Ruby a sword of her own. Ruby gently slid the pieces of Crescent Rose into an empty saddlebag.

Cerise stood up and walked to one of the dragon corpses. Her fire wouldn't be enough to burn the bodies quickly. She had to wait for the other three. While waiting, Ruby looked out over the battlefield. She noted the location of everyone on the large team, including those coming in from their search. That was their first major engagement against the Traitor, and nobody was permanently injured. Hopefully they'd have that luck the entire time.

* * *

 **Yep. Ruby just killed Durza. Ruby 'Shadeslayer' Rose has a nice ring to it. Also, yes. These members of the Forsworn and Durza were expendable. The others won't be as easy. Those who know the Inheritance Cycle well...you should see a few things here...  
**

 **This week's episode...I like Blake's parents. Also, Tyrian...if you so much as LOOK at Ruby in a way I don't like...well, you don't need eyes to live, right? Or limbs?**


	12. Not 'Fine'

**The only thing I'll say about the most recent episode right now is that Weiss made Weissfu #3...I bet even Barbara would even facepalm at that one...Anyway, I'd say more, but apparently it's not common knowledge that anyone can watch the newest episodes 24 hours after First members can on RT's site. All you need is a free account.**

 **Well, this fic is approaching 100 favorites. I'm guessing it will hit that by Friday, so you'll get another chapter then...if I'm not drop dead tired after seeing Rouge one the night before.**

* * *

Aaron stared at the fire burning a few miles away. He couldn't actually see the flames burning on the dead dragons, but he could see the light coming from it. Nalia and Cerise were still over there making sure there would be nothing but ashes left of the bodies. Only a few days in, and they already killed three dragons, two members of the Forsworn, and a Shade. Nora's injury was healed and Ruby had a backup arm.

So why did Aaron feel depressed? There was indisputable proof that the Forsworn couldn't shield themselves from Dust. The Remmartians had speed and stealth on their side. He was back in Alagaësia, the place he wanted to go back to since day one. _Home._ Things were going so well.

Maybe that was the problem. Not even Grimm extermination went this smoothly. There was always a wrench that got thrown into the mix that destroyed whatever plan they had. Formora escaping could be that wrench.

Aaron didn't feel like he was home either. It might be because Tierm and Vroengard lie on the other side of the Empire, but that didn't sound right. Then again, he couldn't remember the longest period of time he stayed in one place. His time on Remnant actually eclipsed any time that he stayed anywhere besides his first five years of life. Maybe Vale was more home now than anywhere in Alagaësia.

The Rider shook his head. That was ridiculous. He was born in Alagaësia, trained here, and spent most of his life here. Taking down the Traitor and his minions was his mission since the day he and Nalia left Vroengard. He had more ties to Alagaësia than Remnant…

Aaron groaned and held his head in his hands. _Nalia, you almost done? My brain's thinking philosophically again. I need something to keep it occupied._

 _Almost. If Kialandí's dragon is anything to go by, we have about a half hour left._ Nalia's mind leaked her amusement. _Try and hold on until then. You won't die._

 _Fingers crossed._ Aaron shook his head and looked around. With the dragons and Riders from earlier dead, the chances of being found by any of the traitor's men was slim. Then again, they couldn't be too careful. At least they didn't have to worry about Grimm. That was definitely a positive in Aaron's eyes.

A stick snapped behind him. Aaron spun around and grabbed Redemption's hilt. He relaxed when he saw who it was. "Ruby, it's not smart to sneak up on people who are on watch."

"Sorry." Ruby rubbed the back of her neck. "There wasn't a better way to do this without waking anyone else up."

"Speaking of which, why aren't you asleep? You don't even have a shift tonight."

Ruby shrugged. "I guess I can't sleep here without being next to Cerise. Plus, there was what happened earlier." She walked to Aaron's side. "Mind if I join you?"

Aaron gestured to the log he'd been sitting on. "I was just telling Nalia I'd like to talk with someone." Both Riders sat down.

Ruby looked at Aaron's left arm. "Please tell me you don't have a knife on you."

"I do." Aaron faced Ruby. "I don't intend to use it though."

Ruby's eyes narrowed. "Shoulder. Now."

Aaron sighed and rolled up the left sleeves on his jacket and t-shirt. He knew where Ruby was coming from. "See? No new scars."

After a few seconds of looking, Ruby's shoulders relaxed. "I had to know for sure."

"You had every reason to be worried." Aaron paused. "I know it's too soon to tell, but how do you like that sword?"

Ruby unhooked the sword and scabbard from her belt. "It's no Crescent Rose, but it'll do the trick. Assuming history here is similar to back home, this sword should be among one of the better ones in Alagaësia. Still nowhere near as good as Redemption though."

"I'd be surprised if you could beat Rhunön's handiwork so soon. Many have tried, all have failed." Aaron looked at Ruby's right arm. "Let me guess, you can't fix your other arm here?"

"Nope." Ruby raised her bionic arm in front of her face. "Even if I could manage to make all the parts necessary, which I highly doubt the dwarves know what materials that I need are, I can't make the little bit of hydraulic fluid that I need in the joints. So glad I packed a spare arm. You had Redemption's edge blocked every time we sparred, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Otherwise I would have destroyed Crescent Rose a long time ago. No offense to your work, but it wasn't Rider quality." Aaron paused again. "So what do you think of Alagaësia so far?"

"Well, I haven't seen much of it. Haven't seen a single Grimm, and that's already a major improvement from back home." Ruby scowled in the moonlight. "Can't exactly say I'd like to _just_ visit Dras-Leona. That's just…ugh!"

"I can understand if you're mad at me for that."

Ruby shook her head. "I'm not. You were right. Cerise and I would have flown there on the watch shift we had that night. Most of the city would probably be on fire before dawn. I…can't think clearly when it comes to that." She brought her knees up and hugged them. "It was bad enough when slavery was illegal, but knowing it's perfectly fine here…I wasn't lying last night about the bad memories."

"Yeah…" Aaron rubbed the back of his neck. He knew what was coming.

"Why did you bring up Fort Castle when introducing me to Brom? You know how I feel about that whole thing."

"Because that's what people on Remnant know you for. It's what put you on the map."

"Saying I'm the youngest recipient of the Remnant Gold Cross would do the same thing. He'd need an explanation for that, but hopefully not in _that_ kind of detail. Bringing up Fort Castle right away will need a lot more context right away."

Aaron looked over Ruby's face. Her eyes were distant and held slight fear. Her chin jittered slowly. She was scared "Are you still on your medication?"

"Yes and no. Legally I could only take a month's supply from the pharmacy. I'm trying to spread it out as much as I can. It's not like I've taken it every day over the past two years anyway. Haven't needed it. But with things coming a little too close for comfort…" Ruby shook her head. "I will in the morning. Not going to waste any now."

"…There's still something you're not telling me."

Ruby sighed. "I've never been the biggest fan of this whole thing. I wanted to be a Huntress to protect and save lives, not take them. This mission is _about_ taking lives. It can't be completed without it. This isn't even bounty hunting. This is _assassination."_ She buried her head in her arms. "I never wanted to take missions involving either. Yet here I am, already killed a Rider and a dragon."

"You know there's more to this than that."

"Yeah…but still…The sooner we can get this over with, the better." She shivered, though it couldn't have been from the cold.

An idea popped into Aaron's head, or was is more of an impulse. He raised his right arm and draped it over Ruby's shoulders. The girl tensed up and looked at Aaron. "Umm, what are you doing?"

Aaron shrugged. "Well, you're a hugger. Physical contact cheers you up fairly well. Since I'm the only one nearby who's awake, figured I should fill that."

Ruby blinked, then her shoulders relaxed and she released her legs. "Not how I would put it, but you're right." She leaned in toward Aaron, but said nothing else.

The two Riders just sat there staring into the distance. It shouldn't be too much longer for their dragons to come back. After a while, Aaron felt something fall on his right shoulder. He looked at it, and saw Ruby's head resting on it.

It was Aaron's turn to stiffen up. "Uh, Ruby?" No response. Aaron waved a hand in front of Ruby's face. Again, nothing. When he listened closely, Aaron heard Ruby's deep and slow breathing. She fell asleep on his shoulder. Only his arm kept her upright.

 _Oh, not good._ There was another reason he never said anything to Ruby. He never asked her father for permission to date her. Apparently that wasn't as big of a deal on Remnant as it is in Alagaësia, but it was highly recommended. Heck, even _Jaune_ asked Pyrrha's father for permission before they started officially dating.

Honestly, Aaron was scared of what Taiyang would say and do. Taiyang was extremely over protective of his daughters. He probably wouldn't take too kindly to someone living in the same house as Ruby saying he liked her that way, though that kind of thought never crossed Aaron's mind. Then again, Taiyang did have marry two of his teammates…

Aaron turned his head back to those sleeping in the new camp, focusing in on where Halcyon and Yang slept. One of the golden dragon's eyes twitched. Those two were another worry. Yang thought the world of Ruby. If she thought that Aaron was trying to take advantage of her little sister, she would personally rip Aaron limb from limb.

 _We're almost back, Aaron,_ Nalia called. Aaron looked to the sky. Sure enough, two dragon shaped gaps flew across the stars. _The wind will take care of the ashes. No one will know…oh._ Amusement and disappointment alike flowed off the dragon.

One of the dragons stopped in the air. _Aaron Benson,_ Cerise lightly growled in Aaron's head, _what are you doing with my Rider?_

 _I didn't ask for this. This just happened._

 _With your arm around her?_ Slight amusement accompanied the dragon's anger.

 _That, well…She said she's been off her medication, and it showed._

The feeling Cerise gave off completely turned on its head. _How bad?_

 _Not quite panic level, but she was shaking._

… _And your arm calmed that?_

 _Apparently._

Cerise dove from the sky and landed a short distance away from the camp. She slowly crept toward where the other dragons slept. _Bring her to me._ Aaron looked at Ruby's sleeping form. He sighed, then picked his leader up bridal style. Much to his dismay, Ruby practically melted into his arms as he carried her over to Cerise. The dragon watched Aaron the whole way, not blinking once. Cerise lifted a wing. _Lay her down here._

Aaron did as told then backed away, arms raised. "Need anything else?"

Cerise looked at Aaron with large eyes. _Let me handle the rest…and be quiet. I don't need you waking her._ She moved her head close to Ruby's and covered her with a wing.

Aaron backed away slowly and turned back to his watch post. Nalia lay right by it. Her face gave away nothing. _You have something to say?_

 _I believe that you didn't intend that to happen. I'm not sure that you didn't_ _ **want**_ _it to happen._

 _What are you saying?_

Nalia silently puffed smoke at Aaron. _You've had feelings for Ruby for years, don't tell me you didn't enjoy that._

 _Are you trying to tell me something?_

The dragon's amusement dropped off immediately. _If you're going to say something, do it soon. We can kill the Forsworn easily, but as we've just seen, they can still kill us. If the worst comes to pass, I don't want you to admit your feelings on one of your death beds._

 _That won't happen._

 _Which way?_

 _Both. This needs to be done properly._

Nalia rolled her eyes. _Fine, but assuming no one is dead or bleeding out when that happens, I reserve the right to say I told you so._

 _Fine by me._ Aaron's scroll vibrated in his pocket. _Ren's shift. Let's get some sleep._

 _That I can agree with._ Nalia yawned and stretched out. _That much fire really takes a toll._

 _I can imagine._

* * *

"What?" Ruby shot up from where she sat. "What do you mean I fell asleep on Aaron's shoulder?"

Her mom laughed. "Exactly what I said, Ruby. You were losing consciousness, and your head just happened to fall on Aaron's shoulder."

"Oh, no." Ruby grabbed her hair with both hands and looked back into the familiar forest of Patch. "That's not what I wanted to happen. He probably thinks I'm a creep now."

"I doubt that." Her mom continued to laugh. "I've seen your interactions through your eyes. I bet he's as flustered as you are."

"He's from Alagaësia! He's so traditional. All those rules that he has to follow, and I just overstepped all of that." Ruby fell to her knees, and then faceplanted in the grass. "I think I just blew my chance."

A hand fell on Ruby's shoulder. "I'm not the one to ask for this kind of advice. Believe it or not, Raven's the romantic member of the team. But I can tell you not to give up hope. I haven't seen anything in either of you that could drive a permanent wedge between you."

Ruby lifted her face out of the grass and looked out into the forest. "Am I still there?"

"Probably not. It's been a few hours in reality. Either Cerise took you away or Aaron brought you back to camp."

Ruby sighed then looked up at her mother. "You couldn't have told me this a little earlier?"

"Nope." Summer smiled. "We had work to do. You figured out how to make colored ice too." She reached a hand down to her daughter.

Ruby took it and her mom hauled her to her feet. "Now to figure out how to do that in real life."

"That's the spirit." Summer clapped Ruby on the shoulder.

The wind picked up in the clearing. Ruby looked to the sky. Dark thunderheads rolled toward them. "That's, new."

Summer looked to the sky and tensed up. "What?" She rapidly looked between Ruby and the sky. "This shouldn't happen."

"Mom, what's going on?" Ruby took a step back. Why was the sight so terrifying?

"Ruby," her mom placed a hand on her shoulder, "whatever you do, don't-"

The thunderheads moved directly overhead. A sudden and intense fear overtook Ruby. She took several quick steps back and turned rapidly, looking for…something. A roar filtered through the trees. She faced it dreading what would come out of those trees. She knew that roar...

A King Taijitu slithered out of the trees and a Giant Nevermore flew above the clearing. The fangs on the snake's dripped their potent venom. The oversized bird carried a ball and chain in its talons. Ruby's eyes widened to their fullest. Her heart felt like it would explode out of her chest. Everything she feared most in one place…

Her mom jumped in front of her. The light from Summer's eyes lit up the clearing. She raised both her hands in front of her. Ice shards the size of assault rifles shot out. Dozens of frozen bullets tore into the King Taijitu, turning it into Mistralian cheese. Summer raised her hands skyward and clenched her fists. Both of the Nevermore's wings froze solid and it plummeted to the ground. Before it hit, a giant ice pillar rose from the ground to meet it halfway. It tore the flying Grimm in half on contact.

Summer whipped around and clamped both her hands on Ruby's head. "Think happy thoughts. Cerise as a hatchling. Winning the Vytal Festival Tournament. Firing Crescent Rose for the first time. Anything."

Ruby tried to focus on anything other that what was happening, but only memories of the Nevermores and Kialandí came forward.

Then something else forced its way in front of Ruby's eyes. She looked up at Blake in her pajamas, in their dorm room freshman year. The colors were slightly off on everything. She slowly turned, and Yang came into view, also in her pajamas. For whatever reason, Ruby felt like she was wagging a tail and she had two more limbs near the center of her back. She looked past Weiss, and her eyes settled on…herself. An overwhelming force of joy overwhelmed her.

"Its. So. Cute!" the other her squeaked.

 _Is this…Cerise' hatching?_ Ruby moved forward, though she didn't walk forward by her command.

The other her kneeled down and reached out a hand, a huge smile on her face. "Hey there, little guy." The other her touched the side of Ruby's head. Ruby felt a surge of energy and saw a bright white light…then she stood back in the clearing on Patch, looking at a white sky, with a sparkling red dragon at the center of her line of sight.

Ruby looked back down at her mom. "What was that?"

Any trace of Summer's earlier happiness disappeared. "That's what it's like in here when you have a panic attack when you're awake." She removed her hands from Ruby's head. "There's usually something that triggers it as well. It just doesn't happen for no reason. The Grimm were new, too. I don't like what this could mean."

Cerise landed nearby and slowly approached Ruby. The dragon growled lightly at Summer, then rubbed her snout against Ruby's face. _Are you okay, Gem?_

 _I'm fine…Why'd you growl at mom? She didn't do anything._

 _You are my Rider, not her. She has no right to know what I say._

… _You didn't mean to show me that memory, did you?_

Cerise lowered her head. _The happiest I could think of on the fly…Like I said, this is between you and me. No one but you has the right to know that._

 _...Thank you for that. I'm glad to know that I can make you so happy just by being me._ Cerise hummed and rubbed the side of her head against Ruby's. _Did something happen out there that could cause this?_

 _Nothing._ Cerise pulled back. _People are just waking up. I see no reason…_ Cerise turned her head. _Actually, Nora's calling for help._

 _Time to wake up then._ Ruby turned to her mom, who faced the forest with her sword in hand. "I've got to take off, mom."

Summer turned her head back. "I'm going to look for answers. Hopefully won't have to dig too far. See you soon." She walked into the forest with Sun's Light raised.

Ruby looked to the sky. "Vakna." Instantly, the white sky changed to the translucent red of Cerise' wing. She didn't notice it before, but she had a massive headache. Ruby rubbed her head as she listened for Nora's calls for help. She heard people talking urgently, but nothing that sounded panicky.

Cerise nudged Ruby's head with her snout. _Nora's in Blake's Bullhead. I believe Velvet and Yang already ran in._

"Got it." Ruby stood up and lightly stretched. "Could you fill Yang in on what happened in my head?"

 _As much as I can._ Cerise lifted her wing so Ruby could leave. The Rider left her dragon's side and jogged to Blake's Bullhead. Aaron stood outside, shifting unsteadily on his feet.

"What's going on here?" Ruby asked as she got close.

Aaron faced her, confusion plastered on his face. "Nora's injury is back. Velvet's in there now, trying to figure out why and how."

Ruby blinked. "And why are you out here and not in there helping?"

Aaron rubbed the back of his neck. "Too many cooks in the kitchen. Velvet, Yang, and Ren are already there, and I figured you'd at least want to check in. The cockpit is cramped as it is."

"Oh. Um, I guess that's understandable." Ruby shook her head and entered the Bullhead. She heard several voices coming from the cockpit and climbed in. The first thing she saw was a large, angry red and black scar reaching from the top of Nora's right shoulder to her left armpit. "Oh my gosh."

Nora looked up, her eyes pleading. "You wouldn't happen to know how this happened, would you?"

Ruby shook her head. "Not a clue. I've never heard of something like this happening. It didn't sound like Aaron knew what's going on either."

"Could it have been something on the Shade's blade?" Ren asked.

Ruby looked at him, finally noticing the others crammed in the cockpit. "Probably." She turned her head slightly. _Cerise, remember where you buried those swords?_

 _On it._ The dragon's take off was muted by the Bullhead's walls.

"This makes no sense." Yang shook her head. "Injuries just don't reopen without something to make it reopen."

"This isn't healing either." Velvet took a hand away from Nora's injury and wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead. "I've tried everything I can think of, but it's not going away."

"Poison?" Ruby suggested. "Cursed?"

Velvet hesitated. "I don't want to commit to anything at the moment, but I believe it's one or the other. But I don't know of what kind of poison could do this."

"In all likelihood, it's something unique to here." Ruby focused on Nora. "That scar hurt your movement at all?"

Nora rolled her shoulders and stretched her arms. "Not that I can tell. It just itches right now. I just didn't know cus…well…I shouldn't even have this after Velvet healed it the first time."

"So, barring any other developments, we're good to go?" Ruby received nods from everyone in the cockpit. "Then let's give Blake back her Bullhead." She turned around and left the cramped space.

Before she should exit the transport though, Yang grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the Bullhead on the side opposite the camp. "Cerise told me what happened in your head before she flew off," the older sister said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little spooked more than anything."

"Cerise made it sound like you were more than a little spooked.'"

"I mean I'm fine now, but I don't like what happened. Cerise told you about the Grimm, right?"

Yang nodded slowly. "Both sounded a little too familiar."

"Don't I know it." Ruby shivered. "Mom said she doesn't know where those things came from. She's been in there for years, and that's the first time she's seen Grimm in my head. That's what's got me scared now."

"Hey." Yang rested a hand on Ruby's left shoulder. "We've dealt with this before. Get on your medication for a few days straight. If that doesn't work, I'm here. I don't really want to do it, but I will help keep the nightmares away again if you ask."

"Thanks sis. Hopefully I won't have to take you up on that."

"Agreed." The corner of Yang's lip raised. "So should I be worried about you falling asleep on Aaron's shoulder?

Ruby groaned and let her shoulders droop. "You saw that?"

"Halcyon did." Yang's smirk turned into a full on mischevious smile. "Didn't you tell me that there was nothing going on between you two?"

"I was tired, okay?" Ruby looked around to make sure Aaron wasn't around. "I was already going into a dark place. He pulled me out.

Yang's smile lost its mischief. "Well, if that's all, I suppose I can let it slide."

"Thank you." Ruby's enhanced hearing picked up approaching wing flaps. "Cerise is back." She shrugged off Yang's arm and walked around the Bullhead.

Sure enough, Cerise hovered above the camp. She touched down gracefully, with one massive paw raised off the ground. _I have the sword._

Ruby walked under the limb with her arms outstretched. Cerise slowly opened her paw and the sword in scabbard rolled into Ruby's arms. The Rider drew the sword and her bionic eye started scanning the weapon for any abnormalities. For one, the blade itself was made of an alloy she didn't recognize. It wasn't normal steel or titanium, nor was it meteoric iron like Redemption. Still that shouldn't have caused Nora's scar to resurrect itself. The results for poison didn't show up right away. When they did, they were inconclusive. Then again, if it was a poison unique to Alagaësia, there was no way her eye would be able to identify it at the moment.

Ruby sighed and sheathed the sword. "I can't figure this out right now." She looked up at Cerise. "You still planning on flying all the way to the Beors today?"

 _Yes. But I am not carrying that sword further._ Cerise hissed at the blade. _It was used by a Shade, most likely forged for him. If we didn't need to know if it's poisoned or cursed, I would rebury it immediately._

"Blake's Bullhead it is." Ruby walked toward her teammate's transport with the Shade's sword held away from her side. Blake was currently checking the chaingun on the craft's right wing. "Having problems?" Ruby called.

Blake looked over at Ruby. "This gun wasn't responding last night. I'm trying to figure out why. Good thing I didn't have to use it."

"Any luck?"

"Yes." Blake scowled as she closed the hatch. "Dirt in the coupling. I swear, Atlas can make machines that can destroy cities in hours, but if it gets even the slightest bit dirty, it might as well be a paperweight." She shook her head, then looked at Ruby. "How's Nora?"

"Her scar's back, and we have no idea why. Probably has something to do with this thing." Ruby raised the Shade's sword.

Blake stared at the blade. "Let me guess, Cerise wants nothing to do with it."

"I'm pretty sure she'd destroy it if she could. But, we should probably keep in in case it's needed to find out what's wrong with Nora. You have a place for this?"

"I should." Blake took the sword from Ruby. "This thing should fit nicely in the co-pilot's weapon rack. You need anything from here?"

"Nah. My sleeping bag is over by on Cerise' saddle. That's all I need." Ruby started to turn back but she stopped herself. "Actually, I think we could use a few days worth of MREs. I don't know if there will be a lot of time to hunt out there.

Blake nodded. "I'll dig some out."

Ruby turned back around and walked to Cerise. Her dragon fell to her belly to give Ruby easier access to the saddle. The Rider hopped up and looked around the saddlebags for her prescription. She never liked the horse pills, but they worked so far. She took the recommended dose and looked around the camp.

The way they had things set up, there wasn't much cleaning up to do. Only Brom slept under the open sky. All the Remmartians were in the Bullheads or under their dragon's wings. The biggest things they had to take care of were the dragons' footprints. There was no mistaking a foot that size for something else. The group that was traveling on horseback would take care of those.

"We're all set!" Aaron called from the other side of camp. "Let's move out."

Ruby slid out of the saddle and Cerise lowered her head. The Rider hugged her dragon's snout. "See you in a few days. Don't get lost."

Cerise huffed smoke directly into her chest. _Me? Lost? You wouldn't know your way around your house without me._ She raised her head and joined the other dragons.

"Come on sis," Yang called. "We're waiting on you."

"Coming." Ruby ran to the horse that Yang sat on and jumped up behind her. She looked at the two other horses, but only saw Brom and Aaron. "Where's Velvet?"

"She's staying with your friend," Brom answered. "I have not seen an injury like that before. It would be best if a Rider was there to act if needed."

Ruby's shoulders slumped and she looked down. It made sense, but that meant Velvet got to stay with her dragon. Cerise and Ruby hadn't been apart for more than a day since, well, there was probably some point between Cerise' weeks hiding in the Emerald Forest and now. Still, that wasn't what really worried her. If whatever happened in her mind happened again, Cerise wouldn't be there to help.

As if reading her thoughts without being in her mind, Yang put a hand on Ruby's knee. The younger sister looked up at the older's smiling face. _I may not be Cerise,_ Yang thought, _but I know you better than anyone else. I'm pretty sure I can help with anything that goes in in your head._

 _Thanks Yang._ The Bullheads' engines spun up, creating a strong wind in the camp. Dirt flew, and the horses took several steps away from the noise. The transports lifted off the ground and angled east. All four dragons lifted off as well, with Nalia taking the lead of the formation.

"How will those things make it into Farthen Dûr?" Brom asked.

"They have wheels." Aaron shrugged. "Nalia and Halcyon will have to pull them though. They'd fly through the top, but I'm not sure the Bullheads are built for that altitude. Atlas' dragon armor certainly isn't."

Ruby and Yang exchanged a look. Bullheads typically were low flying transports, only able to get a couple of miles off the ground. The ones they brought with them could fly at the height of the Atlas cruisers and new carrier that carried them. Ruby felt she had to ask. "How tall is Farthen Dûr again?"

* * *

 **Ghjnh**

 **That is literally me smashing my head against the keyboard three times. Why? Because this romance subplot is becoming bigger than I thought it would…I honestly thought more would come out of the head smashing…**

 **Sorry, I have to say this...Sorry Velvet. The bunnies are out, but the Bison thunder on...like five people will get what I'm talking about.**


	13. Are We There Yet?

**Saw Rogue One last night. It's as good as the originals...then again I thought the same about Force Awakens, but that's fallen off after I've seen it a few more times...Still, it's definitely a must see.**

 **Just warning you here, there's going to be a lot of switching from English/Vytalian to the Ancient language from here on out. To help alleviate the the confusion, here's a short guide to what is what.**

"Vytalian speech"

 _Vytalian thoughts_

" _Ancient Language speech"_

 _ **Ancient Language thoughts**_

 **Stay tuned for any updates to this.**

 **Eat an N &n (M&m): healthier alternative to 'take a shot.'**

* * *

Ruby and Yang stared straight ahead at the mammoth mountains before them, and at the ones that surrounded them. The Beor Mountains made the Mantle Range look like foothills. Ruby finally understood why Aaron didn't think a Bullhead could fly over one. Hearing they had an average height of ten to fifteen miles was one thing, seeing it in person was completely different.

"Ho-ly crap," Yang said for the millionth time.

"Eat an N&n." Ruby couldn't help but agree with her sister. Even though it was midday, the mountains blocked out the sun. If these were the outliers, how tall were the ones near the center? She didn't want to think about a twenty-mile-high mountain, which was apparently common.

Aaron looked at them from his horse. "Now you know how I felt when I saw Vale for the first time." He smirked. "Though I've heard people have a similar reaction to these mountains."

"Enough staring," Brom called from the front, "we can reach Orthíad in the next hour, but only if you remain focused."

"Are you sure it's not already night?" Yang asked. "It's not like we'll be able to tell when the sun sets." Brom sighed, but didn't answer. "Hey, that could actually be a legitimate question."

"Probably just look at the sky," Ruby suggested. "That hasn't changed from Remnant."

 _Or you could ask one of us to fly as high as we can, Gem._

Ruby closed her eyes and tilted her head back as her dragon reentered her mind. She felt like she was whole again after missing half of herself for the past week. _It's good to hear your voice, Cerise._

The dragon hummed over their connection. _You as well, Ruby._

Yang gently elbowed her sister. "Hey, Remnant to Ruby, you still with us?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Ruby opened her eyes and smiled. "Cerise just came back into range."

"Really?" Yang jerked her head forward again and tilted her head back. After a few seconds, her shoulders relaxed and a sigh escaped her mouth.

Ruby turned her head to where she felt her dragon. _Where are you?_

 _According to Nalia, the city of Orthíad, though I won't be here much longer._

 _Why not?_

 _Because I'm coming to you._ Ruby felt her dragon's joy through their connection, and probably a happy roar. Apparently Cerise missed her Rider as much as Ruby missed her dragon.

Several minutes later, two dragons flew over the side of a mountain. Both of them roared into the valley below. Ruby smiled up at her dragon and dismounted her horse even though it was still moving. She ran a few dozen feet away and held her arms out. Cerise dove to the ground right in front of her Rider, then pounced on her. If Ruby didn't have wards or Aura, the impact would have killed her. As it was, she was mildly inconvenienced as she was pinned under her dragon's belly.

 _How you been?_ Ruby asked as she wrapped her arms around Cerise' neck as far as she could.

 _I'm fine. I'm more worried about you._ Cerise wrapped her neck around to look Ruby in the eye. _You haven't had any more of those episodes, have you?_

Ruby's good mood sagged a little. _Not full blown like when you had to pull me out, but I haven't been able to sleep easy. Yang was a big help._

Cerise hummed then backed up off Ruby. _Need a ride back to the others?_ The Rider didn't say anything. She just jumped onto Cerise' saddle from the ground. _Well, someone's energetic._

 _Yes! I want to get airborne!_

 _Sorry, not yet._ Cerise laughed as she walked to catch up with the horses. Ruby slouched in the saddle but didn't complain. Just being with Cerise was a major improvement from the past week.

Halcyon apparently never landed. He circled above the horses, occasionally looking down at Yang. Still, the two of them hand to be talking, otherwise Yang wouldn't have burst out laughing.

Cerise caught up to the horses, much to their displeasure. Brom looked up at Ruby. "It appears you know how to work without your dragon. Congratulations."

Ruby blinked. "This was a test?"

"Yes, though this particular test normally would last one month, not one week. Time is not on our side to use on such training."

Cerise and Ruby locked eyes, then looked back at Brom. "I take it some pairs fail the test."

"I did." Aaron raised a hand. "Nalia didn't." He didn't elaborate. Ruby thought she knew what the guy meant.

"How's Nora?" Yang asked into the air.

Ruby felt Cerise' gait become slightly rockier. Overhead, Halcyon slowed down. "Cerise, what's wrong with Nora?" Ruby placed a hand on her dragon's neck.

Cerise lowered her head. _Her scar hasn't healed. If anything, it's getting worse. And as far as we can tell, it's hurting her._

Aaron straightened up on his horse. "Hurting her? As in it hurts when she bends a certain way?"

 _No,_ Halcyon said from up high. _It's much, much worse. Every time she exerts herself past a certain point, she falls to the ground in extreme pain. Yesterday she could barely move after the spike. She hasn't left Blake's Bullhead since._

"That bad?" Ruby asked.

 _I cannot joke about this,_ Halcyon returned. _There's a time and place for jokes, but not now, not about this._

Ruby bit her lip. Maybe she should have taken the Shade's sword to examine it. Brom might have been able to identify a poison. Then again…how would he be able to identify something by its chemical composition like the bionic eye would show? "Can Velvet do anything?"

 _Other than slighlty relieve pain, no._ Cerise shook her head.

"What about Remnant meds?"

 _I maybe if we had morphine, but nothing we have can do anything, not for lack of trying…It kills me that I can't do anything to help._

"I can imagine." Ruby knew she'd feel the same way once she saw Nora.

The group passed a mountain, and a tall city came into view. It wasn't that it had big buildings, as the tallest had to be five stories at the most, but it was built into the side of a _mountain._ If it was one of the mountains back on Remnant, the sight wouldn't have been too out of place. But this city was built not even a quarter of the way up the mountain, and it had to be at least a mile between the lowest tier and the highest. Again, Aaron and Brom said to expect it, but it was something else to see it in person. "Aaron, I'm pretty sure I understand how you felt when you saw Vale the first time now." Yang said.

"Yep." Aaron leaned forward in his saddle. "Except this city's abandoned. Vale was full of life. I'm pretty sure we'll be the only ones in the city."

 _I know we are. Nalia and I searched the entire city for any signs of life. We only found a few large boars._ Cerise licked her lips. _Those were actually quite delicious._

"For your sake, Cerise," Brom started, "I hope those Nagra were wild. Dwarf ranchers have had problems in the past with dragons eating their herds. Some even go as far as to form blood feuds."

The dragon snorted. _There is no dwarf within miles of the city. If three members of their herds made it to the city alone, it's the rancher's fault for leaving them._

"You would think they would accept that." Brom shook his head. "If those Nagra were owned, we have to hope the dwarves believe a Shrrg got to them first."

Cerise snorted a puff of smoke at Brom, then looked back at Ruby. _You said you wanted to get airborne again, right._

Ruby nodded. _Before we go flying off into the sunset though, could we check on Nora?_

 _Of course._ Cerise ran forward a few steps and raised her wings. She then plunged them down as she kicked off the ground. The dragon slowly rose over the relatively high walls of the city and over the city proper. For being abandoned, Orthíad wasn't in the worst shape ever. Parts of Vale were more run down than this place. Sure, Ruby wasn't a structural engineer, but she didn't see any buildings that could topple if Cerise sneezed on it. The worst bits of damage she saw were a few statues that were knocked over. Probably some wildlife that made it in.

Cerise flew over the keep of the city and started flying down toward a courtyard near the base of the mountain city. Nalia and the two Bullheads lay near a large gate leading into the base of another mountain. The green dragon looked up at Cerise, then turned toward a building nearby. Three figures walked out and one of them waved. Cerise slowly descended into the courtyard, careful not to crush anybody beneath her.

"Hey guys!" Ruby waved at the two non-Rider members of her team and Velvet. "Did ya miss me?"

"It was a lot quieter without you and Yang here, that's for sure." Weiss crossed her arms, but the shadow of a smile formed on her lips.

Ruby slid off her dragon's back. "Anything interesting in the city?"

Blake shook her head. "I don't know if looters have already been through here, or if the dwarves that left here were thorough when they left. There isn't a thing left in any of these buildings that isn't solid stone."

"Well, Brom says it's been centuries." Ruby turned to Velvet, her good mood leaving her. "Is Nora as bad off as Cerise makes her out to be?"

Velvet lowered her head. "I wish I could say no." She turned toward one of the Bullheads and started walking. "I don't know how much Cerise told you, but nothing's working. Magic, painkillers, Ren's even tried some herbal medicine using plants around the city. If anything, it's gotten worse since we separated. The area around the scar is turning black."

"That's not good." Ruby bit her lip. "I take it removing the scar tissue and the area around it won't work?"

"It could, but I'm not trying that." Velvet shook her head. "You know regrowing skin is easy, but taking that much off...I'd prefer to let someone more experienced try it." Velvet lowered her head even more. "Even then there's no guarantee that would fix it."

"Does Nora know this?"

"She figured it out on her own." The two Riders entered the Bullhead. Ruby heard Nora's laughter from the cockpit, though it was subdued compared to normal.

"Come on Ren, you know you like these movies," Nora said quietly.

"I do, they just aren't my favorite," Ren replied. "They're Huntsmen, but no one gets that lucky."

"You expect anything less from a Darvel movie? The Defenders are _awesome!"_

Ren sighed as Ruby entered the cockpit. "Which one's next?"

Nora stuck up a finger. "I'll give you a hint: I've come to bargain."

"Oh! Doctor Peculiar!" Ruby said. The two people in the cockpit looked at her. "That's a good one."

"Come on, Ruby," Nora pouted, "Ren was supposed to guess."

"I would have gotten it anyway." Ren shrugged.

"Very few people can beat me and Yang at things Darvel related." Ruby smirked, then focused on Nora. "Anyway, you might want to save the power on your scroll. From the way Aaron and Brom have been driving us, they're going to want to get into the mountain as soon as possible. We're going to be underground for a few days. No sun."

Nora's shoulders slumped, and some of the light left her eyes. "Oh. I guess that makes sense."

Ruby suddenly felt like she said the wrong thing. "How you doing?"

"I'm sure Velvet's told you." Nora looked over Ruby's shoulder, then back at her. "The first time I was going through my normal exercise routine. I thought maybe lifting a literal ton didn't work well with…this." She gestured at where the scar rested under her shirt. "I calmed it down over the next few days, but the attacks kept coming. Yesterday, I was just jogging around the city. After that, well, Ren and Velvet thought it would be best if I stayed in here."

Ren rested a hand on Nora's shoulder. "You can still work the turret for Blake or Weiss."

"There is that." Nora grabbed the joystick that controlled the top turret. "I do like big guns." She looked back at Ruby. "I don't suppose there's any chance that anyone where we're going could fix this?"

"Brom says someone there could fix Yang's back. I'd say it's possible, but no guarantees."

"Well," Nora's smile returned, genuine as always. "I'm alive, and I'm not completely useless. Anything need to be done that I can help with?"

Ruby blinked, that was a quick U-turn. "I guess just stay in here and be ready to move out."

Nora gave Ruby a quick salute. "Will do, boss." She looked back to Ren. "You brought some books, right?"

Ruby turned around and followed Velvet back out of the Bullhead. "That was unexpected."

"She's been like that from the beginning," Velvet said. "She gets depressed, but she always finds something to turn back into her normal self, if only quieter and less energetic."

"Maybe I should take some lessons from her." Ruby looked back at the Bullhead, then toward the sky. She could see Halcyon circling, still escorting the others on horses. Then the dragon dove to the ground at high speed. Instinctively, Ruby reached for where she kept Crescent Rose. Instead, her left had wrapped around the hilt of the sword she forged only a couple of weeks ago.

Nalia raised a paw in front of Ruby. _While I'm sure Halcyon and Yang would appreciate your concern,_ the dragon started, _he's simply opening the gate for the horses. It's faster for him to do so instead of Brom and Aaron using magic. Less energy consuming as well if I can imagine._

"Probably." Ruby took her eyes off the sky and looked at Nalia. "Is there anything that actually needs to be done?"

Nalia's wings slumped and her head drooped. _I need to be hooked up to one of the Bullheads._ She barred some of her teeth. _I don't like being used like a mule, but this is needed._

"I can help you with that." The two of them walked toward Weiss' Bullhead. Jaune and Pyrrha were already over there, with Weiss probably inside. Vert looked over from where he lay and his wings drooped to the ground. He stood up and quickly walked away from the courtyard, with Velvet running after him. Ruby watched them go. "Vert still doesn't like chains?"

 _No. He likes the idea of Halcyon and I willingly being chained to the Bullheads even less._ Nalia shook her head. _I don't think he ever recovered from being held in Fort Castle. He hasn't had to face his fears like you and Velvet._

"Velvet doing all she can?"

 _Of course. Deep down, Vert knows it's different, but…I'm sure you understand his situation better than I do._

"I think you're right there." Ruby shook her head and looked up at the hook loops on Nalia' armor. She didn't know exactly what the loops on the end of the chains looked like, but odds were they could fit around those. There wasn't a doubt Nalia and Halcyon could pull that long, heck, Nalia could carry a Bullhead while flying. The question was whether the rings would hold for the time they needed. It wasn't like they had a welder with them.

Weiss walked out the back of the Bullhead dragging a long chain behind her. "I could use some help here!" She called. "These things aren't exactly light." Ruby moved to help her partner while Nalia walked to the front of the Bullhead. Jaune and Pyrrha took a second chain from the transport. Both sets of partners moved to opposite sides of the dragon. It didn't take long to hook Nalia's armor to the nose of the Bullhead. The task was over before the group on horseback arrived in the courtyard.

"Well that was easy," Jaune said from the other side of Nalia.

"We're not done." Weiss shook her head. "Two more. It's a stronger connection like that." Jaune sighed loudly on the other side.

"Come on, Jaune," Ruby called. "It's not that bad. We're actually doing something instead of walking in darkness. Be glad you're active now. You're not going to get another chance for a while."

A rush of wind hit Ruby in the back. She looked at the source and saw Halcyon had landed in the courtyard. On the other side, three horses strode in. "Hey Ruby?" Yang called from her horse. "I could use some help here."

"Just a minute Yang." Ruby followed Weiss to the back of her Bullhead.

"Um, now?"

Ruby looked toward her sister, then at Halcyon. _What's going on?_

Halcyon turned to Ruby. _Her power cell ran dry just outside of the city._

 _Completely?_

 _Completely._ Halcyon nodded.

Ruby turned to Weiss. "Sorry, I gotta help Yang." She didn't wait for an answer and jogged to Halcyon's side. The dragon fell to his belly to allow Ruby easier access. Ruby jumped up to the saddle and searched the saddlebags for a fresh power cell. She grabbed one and slid off the dragon and jogged to her sister's side. Sure enough, Yang was slumped over in the saddle, her arms not even moving.

"What took you so long?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Ruby mounted the horse behind her sister and ejected the spent power cell from the armor. "I don't know what happened. You should have had a warning an hour ago. I'll look it over and-"

"And you'll fix it." Yang turned her head back as far as she could. "What did I say about fussing over this?"

Ruby locked eyes with her sister. _I'll stop fussing over this when you stop looking at me like I'll turn into a blubbering mess of negative emotions at the drop of a hat._ Yang's smirk disappeared as Ruby slammed the new power core home. _Honestly, I don't know what's more likely at the moment._ _Yang, we're both injured, both severe. It's not like either of these things are going away any time soon._ Ruby dismounted the horse and walked to rejoin Weiss.

 _Hey._ A hand fell on Ruby's shoulder. She turned her head and looked at Yang's smiling face. _How about this. We both drop our overprotectiveness, and only pick it up when things actually are bad._

Ruby smiled back. _Works for me._

* * *

After four days beneath the surface, even Aaron could admit he was getting a little claustrophobic. The only reasons any of them knew how much time had passed were the scrolls. There weren't any lights through most of the tunnel, so one of the Bullheads had to use some of its valuable Dust to light the way. The tunnel had collapsed at several points, but Brom apparently used this tunnel frequently. He knew side tunnels wide enough for dragons and the Bullheads to pass.

As annoyed as Aaron was about being underground, Cerise was borderline terrified. Day one, she comforted Vert about the chains that tied Nalia and Halcyon to the Bullheads. Day two, her wings were pinned to her side and her head rarely rose above her shoulders. The one time there was a hole in the tunnel to the surface, she made the hole wider and burst out into open air. Those in the tunnel kept walking, and Cerise caught up with them an hour later. She took a scolding from Brom and Nalia, but held her head higher than she had in days.

Luckily, according to Brom, Farthen Dûr was less than an hour away. The group camped out the night before right as the string of flameless lanterns on the walls became continuous. As everyone woke up, Brom announced that he was riding ahead to inform the Varden and Dwarves of their arrival. Nobody wanted to be treated as a hostile. So now, they were waiting for Brom to return.

Cerise rumbled unhappily. _When will he be back?_

Ruby rested a hand on the side of her dragon's head. "Soon. Give him time."

"He may have the ear of the Varden's leader," Aaron started, "but that doesn't mean he or she will listen. There's also the fact that the dwarves may not want us in their land, which is a distinct possibility. There's all this political bullcrap that has to be sifted through with the Clans. Don't let them know I called it that."

Cerise whimpered, then her head shot off the floor, her ears sticking straight up. _I hear hooves!_ Her eyes narrowed slightly and revealed some of her back teeth. _There's more than one set._

"Did Brom say anything about bringing people back?" Velvet asked as she looked down the tunnel.

"Plans change." Aaron rested a hand on Redemption. "Still, be prepared in case something bad happens. They may be a little shocked to see four dragons in their tunnels." Aaron walked to the front of the group, staring down the tunnel. He couldn't see anyone, even with the lanterns on the walls, but he trusted Cerise' hearing.

Ruby appeared by his side. "I see them. They're a good distance away, but approaching fast."

"Brom with them?"

"He's leading…four other horsemen." She paused. "Actually, I believe one of them may be a dwarf. They're too far away for me to be sure."

"If they're too far away to tell someone's height, how can you be sure Brom's in the lead?"

"People can be short you know. Look at Weiss. Still…" Ruby bit her lip and closed her left eye. "I'm pretty sure that's Brom. Like, seventy-five present sure."

"I'll take your word for it." Aaron took his eyes off the tunnel and looked at Ruby. "It may be a good idea to put your hood up."

Ruby shook her head. "That was so we wouldn't be spotted and called out in the Empire. If these people are going to be our allies, we can't deceive them."

"We're already lying to them about where we're from, and the Bullheads."

"That's different. The culture shock would be too extreme. We can't be afraid to hide our faces anymore." Ruby's head dipped. "Those last words were Blake's if you can believe it."

"I can." Aaron continued to stare down the tunnel. Ruby slowly backed out of his peripheral vision. After a few minutes, he heard the hooves of the horses. Behind him, the others prepared for the encounter, whether it was for a fight or diplomatic meeting. As the horses came into view, Jaune appeared by Aaron's side.

"You know what's going to happen?" JNPR's leader asked.

"Not a clue. We're meeting like this out of Farthen Dûr to avoid a fight. I don't think blades will be drawn."

"How do we act?"

"Respectful is always a good place to start. Pay attention to Nalia. She may have more instructions."

"Got it." Jaune backed up a few steps, but didn't rejoin the others.

The horsemen slowed down as they approached. Aaron thought he saw one of them reach for a weapon, but the one in the lead called him off. As they got closer, Aaron saw Brom was indeed in front.

Surprisingly, the only man in the group Aaron did not know was the only other human besides Brom. It appeared Brom kept good company. On his right, Hrothgar, King of the Dwarves. On his left, Lord Däthedr and Yaela of the elves. _Uh, Nalia, I remembered to teach the other Riders the elven greeting, right?_

 _You did._ Nalia's own surprise radiated over their connection. _It is nice to see Yaela again._ The walked forward a few steps.

Hrothgar raised Volund, his mighty war hammer, and pointed it at Nalia. "Don't move, dragon!" he yelled. Nalia's paw stopped in the air, and she slowly lowered it to the ground.

Brom raised a hand at the dwarf king. "Peace, Hrothgar. She isn't a threat. I believe you may have met her before." The horses came to a stop, but none of the Riders dismounted. The elves openly stared at Nalia with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Bah! The only dragons I know are under Galbatorix' thumb."

"I beg to differ, your highness," Aaron said calmly.

Hrothgar glared down at Aaron. "And who might you be?"

The Rider straightened up. "Aaron Benson, Rider of Nalia Skóttvængr." He heard the two elves gasp softly.

The King narrowed his eyes. "The name is familiar."

"Nalia and I were in Tronjheim only three weeks before the attack on Vroengard."

Yaela dismounted her horse and slowly approached the Nalia. Aaron watched her the whole way. The elf circled the dragon once, her eyes growing larger by the second. After a full rotation, she stopped in front of Nalia's face. _"Is it really you?"_ she asked in her native tongue.

Nalia hummed and lowered her head. _**It is good to see you again.**_

While he couldn't know for certain, Aaron figured Yaela's face lit up like the sun. The elf jumped onto Nalia's snout and gave the dragon a huge hug. Her musical laugh filled the tunnel and replaced the tension in the air with happiness.

"You may have been here before," Hrothgar started, and Aaron turned back to face the king, "but I know your names for another reason. Kialandí claimed to have killed you three years after the Galbatorix seized the throne in Ileria...The last free Rider."

Aaron laughed without humor. "He may have claimed that, but I was the one to take his life."

"Do you have proof?" Lord Däthedr finally spoke up.

"Possibly. Kialandí used a different sword in his fight with me. If he used it here as well, then-"

Yaela screamed, interrupting Aaron's train of thought. The Rider turned around and drew Redemption fearing an attack. The elf was no longer hanging onto Nalia's head, but staring open eyed at Velvet, or more like the sword on the Rider's waist. Aaron lowered his own sword. Yaela's scream finally made sense.

" _Where did you get that blade?"_ the elf demanded from Velvet.

The Faunus lowered her head. _"You knew Rafye?"_

" _She was my sister!"_

Velvet's eyes widened. Elsewhere in the group, Ruby and Yang looked at each other, and probably had a mental conversation. _"I…didn't know she had a sister,"_ Velvet mumbled.

Yaela drew her own sword. _"Why do you have it?"_

Vert growled and took a step forward, but Velvet extended an arm in front of her dragon. _"Kialandí used it when he attacked Aaron. After that, well…"_ Velvet looked over at Yang.

The half-blonde stepped forward. _"That blade stabbed me through the chest."_ Yaela lowered her sword slightly. _"At first I wanted nothing to do with that sword. Then I realized Velvet's using Changer for the same reason I use my mother's."_

Yaela tightened her grip on her sword, but didn't raise it. _"And that is?"_

" _To honor her memory,"_ Yang scowled, _"and to make sure the last blood on it isn't a friend's."_

Velvet nodded her agreement and rested a hand on the sheath. _"You have more claim on this blade than I do. If you want it, I will gladly hand it over."_

Yaela took a quick step back. _"Changer is a Rider's blade."_ She paused. _"Why are you so eager to rid yourself of it?"_

" _I'm not. Weapons are extremely personal where we're from, and from what Aaron says, they are with the Riders to an extent."_

After a few more seconds of staring, Yaela sighed and sheathed her sword. _"I thank you for honoring my sister."_

Velvet smiled and nodded. _"It's my pleasure."_

"Would someone explain what they just said?" Hrothgar asked.

Aaron faced the King. "Eld Moi, the sword Velvet carries belonged to Yaela's sister. Naturally, Yaela is surprised to see someone else carry it."

Hrothgar nodded. "I see." He looked past Aaron to where the Bullheads and dragons laid. "Four friendly dragons, and two…siege weapons?"

"In a sense," Brom said. "They may not be effective against the walls of a city, but they _can_ kill dragons. I have seen it happen."

"How?" the only other human with Brom asked. "I've seen boulders hit their wings, yet they flew on."

"The same way I can kill them, Deynor." Brom turned to the man. "They use the unexpected to gain an advantage." Aaron had to hold back a smirk. That was one way to describe Dust.

The man now known as Deynor nodded. "Of course." He also looked at the dragons and those around them. "Which one of you killed the Shade?"

Aaron turned to face Ruby. Her head sunk a little between her shoulders. Yang smirked and pushed her sister forward. Ruby quickly recomposed herself and stood at her full height. "That would be me." Confidence filled her voice, but Aaron picked out slight apprehension.

Deynor nodded slowly. "That is an impressive feat, Shadeslayer. We are in your debt."

Ruby waved him off. "I just did what I was trained to do. Nothing special about that."

"Nothing special?" Hrothgar laughed. Now that was the King Aaron heard stories about way back when. "You killed the single largest threat to us besides Galbatorix and his dragon. Only two others have killed one and lived to tell the tale. If only training allows you to do that, I would send all of my warriors to those who trained you."

Ruby's cheeks turned red and she looked down slightly. "Thank you, sir."

"If I may," Yaela called from beside Cerise, with the dragon staring at her, "I suggest we leave the tunnels. This one appears to have Tunnel Fright."

Cerise pulled her head back and lightly growled. _'This one's' name is Cerise Langrlost, and I do NOT have Tunnel Fright!_

"You kind of do, Cerise." Yang elbowed the dragon's belly. Cerise whipped her head around and growled at Yang.

"If that's the case, King Hrothgar?" Brom turned to the Dwarf. "Do you have any objections to the Riders entering Farthern Dûr?"

Hrothgar shook his head. "Nay. I cannot turn away allies that can kill the Forsworn with ease. The clan leaders may have other opinions. I may not be able to sway all of them." He turned his head to the older green dragon. "And Nalia, you have my apologies. I should have known you were not a threat. There are no green dragons in the Forwsorn."

Nalia dipped her head. _Apology accepted._

"Deynor," Brom said, "ride ahead, tell the warriors in Farthen Dûr there are no threats here. Tell them we have new allies that can hurt the Empire."

"Right away, sir." Deynor rode away on his horse.

Brom faced Aaron. "The Varden will welcome you into Farthen Dûr. It has been too long since we've had good news."

Aaron nodded slowly. That last exchange made him question Brom's role in the Varden. He shook it off for the time being. "Let's pack it up and be ready to move. We've been underground too long as is. Let's get out of here before Cerise' Tunnel Fright gets any worse."

Cerise growled and stomped one of her paws on the ground. _I do NOT have Tunnel Fright!_

"It's more common than you'd think Cerise." Aaron smirked as he walked to Nalia's side. "Most dragons don't like spending long periods of time underground, unless the exit to the surface is only a few steps away." Cerise growled and looked away. She'd accept it eventually. Nalia did.

Yaela approached Aaron as he checked the chains that connected Nalia to the Bullhead. _"I trust you and Nalia have been well?"_

" _Very."_ Aaron took his eyes off the chains and faced the elf. _"I know I have a lot to explain, and you aren't likely to believe some of it."_

" _I don't doubt that. I have never seen siege weapons made entirely of metal, nor have I seen humans take the appearance of animals."_ Yaela looked over her shoulder at Velvet. _"When I saw those ears, I thought she was an elf."_

" _Besides Kialandí, you and Lord Däthedr are the first elves any of them have seen. Believe it or not, neither Blake or Velvet are human. They're called Faunus where we're from."_

" _That can't be."_ Yaela shook her head. _"Everyone knows the bond-"_

" _Trust me, many of the normal rules that apply to Riders here don't bind them."_

Yaela hesitated. _"You said 'where we're from.' Is everyone here from Tierm?"_

" _No."_ Aaron shook his head. _"Slip of the…"_ He pasued. He was speaking in the Ancient Language. Did he consider himself more Remmartian than Alagaësian? He shook his head. There would be time to figure it out later. _"Are there any more elves in Tronjheim?"_

" _Several. Have you ever met Blödhgarm?"_

" _I'm not sure…"_

 _ **We have,**_ Nalia chipped in. _**On our only visit to Ellesméra. He's the one who looks like a wolf.**_

" _Oh yeah. He seemed nice enough."_ Aaron paused. _"What exactly is Brom's position in the Varden?"_

Yaela blinked. _"He never told you?"_ Aaron shook his head. _"For the time being, he's the leader of the Varden, but he claims to be stepping down soon. Deynor will take over after that."_

* * *

 **Last bit of writing before going home for Thanksgiving break, and last upload before going home for Christmas break. Don't know how that happened. Next chapter, jaws will drop.**


	14. The Mountain City

**Well, the reviews are broken...again. I get e-mail notifications for them, so I can still see them when they're posted. Most of them, anyway.  
**

 **Also, I somehow forgot to thank you all for getting this fic up to 100 favorites on the chapter on Friday. Dang finals and movie...Anyway, thank you all for your continued interest. This thing is far from over.**

* * *

Aaron couldn't help but stare at the back of his friend's head. _The leader of the Varden? And he never said anything?_

 _I'm sure he has his reasons,_ Nalia assured. _Plus, he's Brom. He likes his secrets._

 _Yeah. I'm pretty sure Ruby would say I've picked up that trait from him._ Aaron cast a sideways glance at Ruby. She'd been glaring at Brom since Yaela revealed the secret. Knowing her, Ruby was probably mad at Brom for not talking to Blake about what to do in Dras-Leona. To be fair, there was a lot of time where that could have happened. For someone who doesn't like to waste time, Brom used essentially the last week ineffectively. Hopefully Ruby wouldn't completely explode on him when they were alone.

The relatively short ride to the gate had an air of history to it. Three of the four main races in Alagaësia were present, with four members of an almost extinct species about to step foot in the stronghold of the dwarves. This hadn't happened since before the Fall. Hopefully this would be known as the point where the Traitor lost the upper hand.

Despite this, there was levity around the Remmartians. Yaela spoke with the Riders of Remnant, trying to know more about them. She even managed to get Ruby to come out of her angry state and smile. Lord Däthedr mainly spoke with Nalia, trying to be more practical about his information gathering. As far as Aaron knew, Nalia didn't overtly reveal that Remnant was another world, or its level of technology, but she did do into detail about the Grimm and the basic combat capabilities of Huntsmen. Somewhere in their conversation though, Nalia's stride became stiff, almost robotic. It didn't last long, but something in the conversation legitimately had Nalia concerned.

"We have arrived!" King Hrothgar called from the head of the procession. "The gates of Farthen Dûr."

Aaron looked up. Sure enough, two giant gate doors blocked the tunnel. On the other side, the pride of the dwarves lay, if only a few more miles away. If Ruby and Yang were impressed by Orthíad, they would lose their jaws when they see the inside of the mountain.

Brom turned back to the Remmartians. "I suggest the dragons hold back initially. The warriors on the other side will not attack us."

"But dragons mean an attack," Aaron finished. "I expected this. Better safe than sorry." That had been the theme of the entire mission so far. If things went well on the other side, they wouldn't have to hide anymore. Nalia hated hiding before when surrounded by enemies after Vroengard. Hiding from friends irked her even more. The other dragons had to be in the same boat. Being back among allies would help them all.

"What about Deynor?" Ruby asked. "Shouldn't he have calmed them?"

"Only the Varden's warriors," Hrothgar responded. "Mine kinsmen will only listen to their King."

The gate slowly opened outward, either from magic or by some mechanism inside the rock walls. The mountain city of Tronjheim appeared through the gap. People of Remnant once called Mantle a city of marble. Tronjheim _literally_ was built out of a granite and marble mountain. If memory served, the mountain city could comfortably house the entire population of the city of Vale, and then some.

Aaron heard several gasps behind him as the other Remmartians saw the city. Hrothgar and Brom rode out of the tunnel and toward the large group of warriors in front of it. The King of the Dwarves spoke to his people, but he spoke in dwarvish, so Aaron barely understood a word he said. Instead, the Rider turned around to look at the others. Everyone not bound to a Bullhead stared out at the city with various states of awe.

"Ho-ly crap," Yang mumbled.

"Eat an N&n," Ruby said. She walked to the edge of the tunnel and looked up. "Oh. That's why the Bullheads might not be able to fly out of here."

"Is this a volcano?" Pyrrha asked, also looking around the hollow mountain.

Aaron looked out into Farthen Dûr. "Maybe. I've never thought of it before, and I don't believe most people here know what a volcano is. Anyway, if Farthen Dûr is a volcano, it's been extinct for as long as dwarves have lived in these mountains."

 _I believe Vroengard is a volcano,_ Nalia offered from the rear. _The largest mountain there has an opening similar to this one, and there's occasionally molten rock on the floor._

"Wait, wait, wait." Yang waved her arms in from of herself as she turned to Nalia. "Are you saying the Rider's base of operations is an active volcano?"

"I believe it would be called dormant, actually, but don't hold me to that." Aaron looked back toward the crowd. He spotted Brom waving those by the tunnel forward. "Well, that's our cue. Everyone, move forward."

Those on two legs left the tunnel and entered the hollow mountain. The crowd of warriors stared at the tunnel exit with confusion. Hrothgar probably said something about those in the tunnel being incredibly powerful allies here to help take down Galbatorix. How could these strangely dressed people be that powerful, especially with most of them being women?

Then the floor shook. Aaron had to hide a smirk as the warriors collectively took a step back. A few seconds later, shouts rang out and the sound of swords being drawn filled the air. Aaron turned around and saw Nalia step into the light in Farthen Dûr. She stood proud and looked around the warriors in front of her. The chains hooked to her armor pulled out Weiss' Bullhead. The full metal 'siege weapon' probably attracted as much attention from the dwarves as Nalia did.

Next Halcyon stepped out of the tunnel. He wasn't as composed as Nalia. His jaw dropped as he looked around the volcano. He shook his head, then pulled Blake's Bullhead out of the tunnel. Lastly, Vert and Cerise walked out side by side. Cerise almost immediately spread her wings to their full extent. She raised her head and took a deep breath. Vert snorted and gently shouldered her. Cerise whipped her head down and lightly growled.

Aaron turned back to the crowd. Most of the warriors had their weapons sheathed. The others looked ready to charge. Two figures stood apart from the rest. It took Aaron longer than it should have to recognize them as elves. Pointed ears aside, the one covered in nothing but fur and a loincloth should have given it away.

The elves approached, the furred one in front. If his memory served him and Yaela was to be believed, that elf was Blödhgarm. As the two neared, Aaron mentally prepared himself for the elven greeting. It would not do to insult them right away.

As they entered speaking range, Aaron brought two fingers to his lips. Blödhgarm did the same. "Atra esterní ono thelduin," the elf said, signaling the Rider's greater status.

"Atra du evarínya ono varda," Aaron replied.

"Un atra mor'ranr lífa unim hjarta onr." Blödhgarm lowered his fingers but Aaron kept his in place. The Rider and the other elf went through the same process. When that was done, Blödhgarm took a step forward. "Forgive me, Argetlam, but have we met before?"

Aaron nodded. "Yes we have, though I must confess Nalia remembers the encounter better than I do."

Blödhgarm blinked and looked past Aaron, presumably at the dragon in question. "Nalia Skóttvængr." His eyes drifted down. "Aaron Benson, where have you been these past thirteen years?"

"Long story short, I was looking for them." Aaron nodded at the Remmartian Riders. "They needed training before they were ready to come here. Actually, we all did. We would not be here if we didn't feel like we had an advantage."

The elf's eyes narrowed. "That is a very vague answer."

"I'd rather not say in front of such a large crowd. There are many things I would prefer not get to the Traitor's ears. Right now, secrecy is our largest advantage."

"I can respect that." Blödhgarm looked toward the crowd. "Have you been to Tronjheim before?"

"Once. Why do you ask?"

"King Hrothgar introduced you all as guests. Most dwarves will respect that, but there are some that remember the loss of an entire clan vividly, and have not forgiven the Riders for letting it happen. Those may not abide by dwarf law. Some humans here may also hate your presence here and try for your lives as well. I suggest you all move to the Dragonhold. It's much safer up there."

"I will take your word for it." Aaron walked back to the Remmartians. They all stood looking at the crowd, the city mountain, or Farthen Dûr itself. With all of their barely concealed expressions, they did not look like a group that could tear down the Empire's strongest warriors.

Nalia's visible eye turned to Aaron. _Blödhgarm has a peculiar scent to him._

 _Like, he needs a shower?_ Aaron cocked his head slightly as he walked back to his dragon. _I noticed that a lot in Feinster and Cithrí._

 _No. I believe you two legs would say it's attractive._

Aaron half closed an eye in confusion. _What?_

 _You heard me._

Something clicked in Aaron's head, remembering Rafye's former mate. _You don't think he's one of_ _ **those**_ _do you?_ Aaron fought the urge to look back.

 _Considering even Pyrrha is looking at him like that, it's likely._

Aaron slowly looked around the Remmartian women. Those not on the Bullheads occasionally cast glances past Aaron. Velvet's cheeks were even flushed. _You may be onto something there. If not, well, another ward couldn't hurt._

"Who killed the Shade?" someone in the crowd yelled.

All Remmartian eyes now turned to Ruby. She stood frozen for a second, then she shook it off. Ruby stood at her full height, then took several steps forward and raised a hand. "That would be me. I'm Ruby Rose."

Silence reigned for a few seconds, then someone cheered, and the roar grew from there. Soon after, most of the crowd was yelling praises, some of them chanting 'Shadeslayer.' Ruby blinked rapidly and lowered her arm. Her cheeks turned red and she turned away.

Aaron walked the rest of the way to the group while the crowd still cheered. "Despite all this racket," he started, "we aren't in the safest position here. We're guests of the King, but that won't stop those who seek revenge from trying to harm us. We need to get to the Dragonhold as quickly as possible."

"Where is that, exactly?" Yang asked.

"At the top of Tronjheim." Aaron pointed at the city's peak. "The roof is open, and there are plenty of caves and such for dragons and the Bullheads. No one will bother us up there."

"Will the Bullheads be flying up there by themselves?" Jaune asked.

Aaron bit his lip then looked up at Nalia. "Think you can carry them both up there?"

Nalia narrowed her eyes. _More pack mule duty?_

"Hey, Cerise had to be in that tunnel for several days. You can bite the bullet and carry these things for a few minutes." Cerise hummed her thanks.

Nalia snorted smoke. _That was just us, not with an audience._ Despite her protests, she walked behind the Bullhead.

Aaron entered Weiss' transport and walked into the cockpit. Weiss turned around in her pilot's seat. "Uh, what's Nalia doing?"

"She's going to fly this thing up to the Dragonhold. We need to keep up appearances. The longer that we can hide that these things can fly on their own the better. You have any objections?"

Weiss bit her lip. "There shouldn't be any turbulence in here so that's not a problem. As long as she doesn't dig her claws in anywhere, and she flies level, this thing should hold up."

"I'll pass it on." Aaron left the cockpit and transport. "Nalia, you hear that?"

 _I did._ Nalia jumped off the ground and hovered in the air slightly above the Bullhead, though the chains didn't allow her to fly far.

Aaron turned to those who would take the Bullhead. "Jaune, Pyrrha, load up and head up top." The partners did as told and entered the transport. The doors closed automatically. Nalia gently grabbed onto the Bullhead's wings and took flight. Her flight was much more labored, but she still made progress to her destination. Cerise and Vert flew right on her tail.

Halcyon though was still chained to Blake's Bullhead. Yang and Ren were already working on taking the chains off. Aaron moved to assist Yang. The blonde turned to Aaron when he got to her side. "You going to introduce me to that elf?"

"I'm sure you'll meet Blödhgarm in time."

"Not like that. I mean…you know…"

Aaron faced Yang, though she didn't face him. Her cheeks were burning red. If anything, that proved Nalia right. "I thought you valued personality over looks."

"Yeah, but looks play a part in this too. And there's just something about him. I don't really know what."

"His scent?" Aaron said that in a joking manner, but being completely serious.

"Not to sound like a creep, I think that's it. And as the only truly single girl from Remnant on this mission, I'd say I only have to compete with the locals."

"Uh, Ruby's single." Aaron took removed an end of a chain from its hook.

"Oh, ho, ho. Aaron." Yang threw an arm across Aaron's shoulders and forcefully pulled him close. "She better not be for long."

Aaron looked at his teammate. Yang was smiling, but it wasn't out of happiness. She blinked, and red replaced the normal lilac. Another blink and her eyes returned to normal.

Before Aaron could say anything, Yang hopped onto Halcyon's saddle and waved at someone on the other side. She leaned forward in the saddle and Halcyon raised his wings. The dragon jumped off the ground and circled toward the peak of Tronjheim.

Ren was left standing on the ground on the other side of where Halcyon laid. He locked eyes with Aaron. "Did I hear what I think I heard?"

Aaron sighed. "I believe so."

"I'll tell you this, you do not want to be in the same situation Jaune and Pyrrha were in before they got together officially."

"Nalia's been telling me the same thing." Aaron rolled his eyes. "That's a few people forcing the topic. Am I just blind when it comes to this?"

Ren blinked. "Nora says you're as bad as Jaune was."

"Not someone anyone wants to be compared to." Aaron shook his head. This wasn't something to be thinking about at the moment. He walked over to the remaining Bullhead and told Blake the same thing he told Weiss. She had similar concerns, but relented as well.

After several minutes, Nalia returned and landed behind the Bullhead. Aaron dragged two of the chains over and started hooking up his dragon. _So what did Lord Däthedr say in the tunnel that surprised you._

Nalia's eyes narrowed and a low growl escaped her throat. _I told him about the Grimm, and he said my stories about them sounded…familiar._

Aaron froze after he hooked one of the chains through a loop on Nalia's armor. _Familiar? How? There aren't Grimm in Alagaësia._

 _I'm just repeating what he said. He agrees that there are no Grimm here, but he remembers something about black creatures with red eyes causing havoc among the elves, dwarves, and dragons. I'm hoping he's remembering a legend of some kind. There have to be several like that._

 _I'm with you on this one._ Aaron sighed as he hooked the second chain on. "You're all set. After this, no more 'pack mule' duty for a while." Aaron climbed onto his dragon's back and strapped his legs into the saddle.

Nalia snorted smoke. _If these things can fly out the top of Farthen Dûr on their own, I won't have to do this again._

On the ground, Ren stepped onto the Bullhead. The doors closed behind him. Nalia gently jumped into the air and grabbed onto the transport's wings. With strain Aaron didn't notice before, Nalia lifted the Bullhead off the ground and angled toward the Dragonhold.

For the first time in years, Aaron felt the tension in Nalia's sides. She breathed hard, like she'd already flown for the better part of a day. Still, she didn't complain. If anything, she took it as a challenge.

While Nalia focused on flying, Aaron worked on figuring out a ward against whatever Blödhgarm used. It was probably 'naturally caused' from some change he made to himself and not a magical change in the air around him. Otherwise, Nalia's wards would have stopped it from altering her perception. Compared to some of the things they needed to defend against, this was fairly simple.

Nalia flew over the Dragonhold and slowly lost altitude. The red crystal floor of the Star Sapphire glowed in the little sunlight that found its way into the mountain. The other dragons stood around the edges, but the second Bullhead was nowhere to be seen. Weiss probably backed it into one of the caves around the center.

As soon as the wheels on Blake's Bullhead hit the floor, Nalia released the transport and flew in front of it. She touched down and Aaron slid out of the saddle. He set to work on removing the chains on that side of his dragon. Ruby quickly joined him. "I'm sorry if you've already said this, but what exactly are we standing on?"

"Isidar Mithrim. That literally means Star Rose, but it's also known as the Star Sapphire."

"Wait, sapphire?" Ruby removed the second chain from Nalia's armor and looked at the floor. "This matches my hood, and why would they name the floor of something that they don't even use?"

Aaron smirked. "This is just the top side. On the other side, it's a massive sculpture of a rose."

"Sapphires can be red too," Weiss called. Aaron looked to the source and saw Weiss walking out of one of the lower caves. "Blues are just the most common."

"Oh. So I take it this is the largest gem in existence?"

"Nah." Yang rolled over from where Halcyon lay, now in her wheelchair. "Mistral scientists found a planet made entirely out of diamond." She looked down. "Still, this one is pretty darn big. I wonder how much energy this thing could store."

"Probably enough to level Vale with a single spell." Aaron looked around the center of the Dragonhold. Everyone was up and around. Even Nora had left Blake's Bullhead. If he was going to cast the ward around the whole group, there wouldn't be a better time. He quietly chanted in the Ancient Language and cast the spell over everyone.

"You smell something you don't like, Aaron?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"I didn't smell it, but a lot of you might have. From most of your reactions, Blödhgarm has a sort of musk that attracts females." Several of the women blinked and blushed. "The problem is the way it's done. It's not just the smell. It changes people's perception, almost like a drug. Long story short, people like him use it to manipulate women in order to attract mates."

"WHAT?" Ruby shrieked. Aaron instantly faced her. Ruby's eyes were wide, but her pupils were nothing more than pinpricks. Her breath became short and shallow. She hunched over, with her arms wrapped tightly around her torso. Her whole body shook something fierce. Gone was the unflappable leader of team RWBAY. In her place stood a girl scared for her life.

Cerise yelped and took two giant leaps forward. Yang reached back and turned her exoskeleton on. She jumped out of her wheelchair and grabbed both of her sister's shoulders. Cerise wrapped her neck around them both.

"Ruby, listen to me." Yang spoke calmly, yet forcefully. "Whatever you're seeing in your head isn't real. You're safe, among family and friends. No one here will hurt you." Ruby's eyes locked on Yang's, but nothing else changed. "Hey, I'm here. Cerise is here. Just look at me, listen to our voices and breathe. In…hold…out…hold." That last bit repeated several times. It took Ruby a few times through until she managed to keep pace.

Aaron took his eyes off the sisters and looked at the others in the Dragonhold. Nalia and Vert looked on in horror. Halcyon blocked the only entrance into the Dragonhold from the rest of Tronjheim. Weiss covered her mouth with a hand, and Blake rested a hand on her teammate's shoulder. The Heiress had tears forming in her eyes. Team JNPR stood huddled together. If memory served, this was the first time they'd seen Ruby break down to this extent.

The breathing exercise Yang took Ruby through lasted several minutes. Slowly but surely, Ruby's shoulders lost their tension and her body stopped shaking. Her pupils returned to their normal size. Her arms stayed wrapped around her though. That is until Ruby gently grabbed one of Yang's arms. "Thanks Yang." Her voice shook, even with those two words.

Yang didn't let go. "Ruby, what happened? I haven't seen you like that since the Battle of Beacon."

"I…I don't know." Ruby pulled her arm back. "That was…different. Ever since I killed that Shade…" She started shaking again, but not nearly as bad.

Yang whipped her head around to look at Aaron. "Does that have something to do with this?"

Aaron shrugged. "I don't see what else could cause this."

Ruby lifted her sister's arms off her shoulders. "Yang, could you give us a minute?" Yang immediately backed off. Cerise then covered her own head and Ruby with a wing, sealing them off from the world.

The rest of RWBAY formed a circle. "This isn't good." Blake shook her head.

"Ya think?" Yang turned on her partner. "It looked like Ruby was back in Mountain Glen! What if she's relapsing? She's been on her medication but it didn't do a thing! If what we're hearing about Dras-Leona is true, what will she do when we get there? Heck, what will happen if she sees that elf again?"

"While this may not be the most important thing at the moment, we have to worry about her image too," Weiss said. "If the people here are anything like our ancestors were, they'll see this as a sign of weakness. Any respect Ruby may have gained for killing a Shade would disappear."

"Let's be honest here," Aaron crossed his arms, "they see Ruby as a fearless and invincible hero. She never really fit that. Still, we don't want this getting out, for several reasons."

"Ruby not wanting it out being one of them." Yang looked back to where her sister was still hidden away. "I thought we were done with this. I thought I'd never have to see her that scared again."

"It never goes away, Yang," Blake said. "I know a few people back on Menagerie who fought in the Faunus War. I've seen them break down over seeing a plastic bag blow across the street. From what I've heard, it was even worse for Great War veterans."

"Ruby's not a soldier, Blake," Yang bit out. "She's my little sister, who hates the idea of war. She's only here because she wants to improve other people's lives." She shook her head. "The next time I see Blödhgarm, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"A word of advice," Aaron started, "leave that to the dragons. As long as they don't kill him, there won't be any long term repercussions."

Yang scowled. "If he gets close to Ruby before that happens, I can't guarantee I'll Halcyon do the talking."

Cerise hummed and pulled back her head and wing. Ruby still looked like she'd seen a ghost, but she wasn't nearly as shaky. "I…I'm going for a walk."

"I'm going with you." Yang quickly joined her sister by Cerise.

"Yang, I…" Cerise growled lightly, and Ruby sighed. "Thanks." Yang laid an arm across Ruby's shoulders and they walked toward the exit together.

"Don't get lost," Aaron called. "It's a maze down there." Yang lifted a hand in acknowledgement. The sisters walked past Halcyon and into the tunnel beyond. Cerise whimpered lightly. Aaron turned his attention to the dragon. "You keeping an eye on her?"

Cerise blinked. _I'm not leaving her mind any time soon._

* * *

Ruby stared down the curved staircase in front of her. As far as she could tell without using her bionic eye, each step was exactly the same size. How could the dwarves do that without any modern technology? Then again, it's what they did. If they were there for fun, Weiss probably would have loved exploring the city. Did they have museums here? They certainly wouldn't be history related if there were. Mainly art and things like that. What did Isidar Mithrim look like from the bottom? It sure was nice of the dwarves to name a massive sculpture after her.

Yang squeezed Ruby's right shoulder. "You okay, Ruby?"

"Just thinking about literally anything but...that." Ruby leaned into Yang more.

"I'm all ears when you're ready to talk about it."

Ruby dipped her head. "You wouldn't understand."

"Some, probably not, but here's what I do: you were more terrified up there than I've seen you in years. Either what Blödhgarm does or what Aaron said he does made some sort of terrible connection in your head."

"Yeah…" Ruby sniffed. "That was bad. It had no reason being that bad."

"It's not your fault. No one can control that."

"That's not what I mean. Cerise said that was the worst off she ever felt my mind. Worse than…worse than the night after." Cerise hummed in Ruby's head. "My heart rate monitor confirmed it. Ten beats higher than that night."

Yang stopped in her tracks, forcing Ruby to stop as well. "That…doesn't make sense."

"Maybe that Shade hurt me more than I thought." Ruby looked at her feet. That lasted a second before she was forced forward. Yang led her down the stairs and into a hallway. "Where are we going?"

"To find someplace quiet. I'd take a broom closet at this point." Apparently Yang found a spot she liked. She opened a door and pushed Ruby into the room ahead of her. It wasn't a large room, but it was full of boxes and other assorted items. Yang grabbed Ruby's arm and led her to a chair near the wall.

Yang knelt down in front of her sister. "Listen, whatever caused that attack is going on in your head. I'm no expert on this, but if there's anything I can do to suppress this, I'll do it. Didn't you say mom was looking into something after what happened right after you killed that Shade."

"Yeah." Ruby nodded. "I don't know if she's found anything. She's been busy since then."

"I think she has time to fit us in. Something had to have just come up."

"Okay…" Ruby leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Going that deep inside herself was easier when she was asleep, but Yang didn't seem to want to wait that long. It took longer than usual to get to that point because of all the negative emotions she had to sift through. Cerise had to block all that out herself.

Eventually, Ruby stood in the familiar clearing on Patch. She looked skyward and tried to find Yang's and Cerise' minds. Both of them were already trying to get in. Ruby led them in, and a red dot flew out of the pure white sky. Yang most likely was on Cerise' back.

Bushes rustled behind Ruby. She faced it and reached for Crescent Rose. At least in her head, her weapon was intact. Just as she was about to extend the scythe, her mom burst out of the tree line. "Ruby!" She almost tackled Ruby to the ground with the force of her hug. "I'm so sorry I couldn't prevent this."

"No one could." Ruby returned the hug, still holding her folded up weapon. "You have something on that?"

"Maybe." Summer pulled away. Her eyes were filled with sadness and anger. "But you're not going to like it."

Cerise landed nearby and Yang slid off her back. "'I need to crack some skulls' not gonna like it, or 'Ruby needs years of counseling' not gonna like it?"

"A mixture of both." Summer shook her head. "I honestly don't understand it."

Cerise walked to her Rider's side and nuzzled her. _You still okay?_

 _We're in my head and alone. There isn't much that can really hurt me right now._

The dragon growled. _I wish I could be so certain. You're in a storage room in a populated city with no physical defenses at the moment._ She lay down and extended a leg. Ruby sat down on it with Yang right beside her.

Summer sighed and locked eyes with Ruby. "I know this has to be hard for you right now, but try to think positively. Any bit of negativity could set off another attack." Ruby nodded slowly. "I don't think I'm alone in here."

Ruby fought down the panic that suddenly raised inside her. "Like, more than just those two Grimm?"

"I've fought Grimm in here every night, all of them Nevermores and King Taijitu. But that's not what I'm talking about. Something from out there is in your head."

Cerise growled and looked around. _Is it a danger to us right now?_

"I don't know." Summer shook her head. "I only caught a glimpse of it right before Ruby's panic intensified. It was like a large, black sphere that took up a good portion of the sky here."

Yang straightened up. "Like those things that shot out of that Shade?"

Summer narrowed her eyes. "I think so, though I can't be certain."

Yang ran her hands through her hair. "Are you saying one of those spirits could have latched onto Ruby?"

Ruby covered her eyes with her hands. "Puppy Zwei, puppy Zwei, puppy Zwei." Cerise took the hint. A translucent memory of a game of fetch with a cute corgi puppy appeared in front of her hands, along with the emotions Ruby had at the time. She sighed and lowered her hands. Ruby half glared at Yang and elbowed her.

"Sorry." Yang winced.

"But, yes, that's what I'm thinking." Summer held both hands out in front of her. "It was only a split second sighting, so it could be anything." She paused and sighed. "But I can't think of any other reason for that to happen."

Ruby looked at her feet. "So, I need an exorcism or something like that?"

That got a light chuckle from Yang. "Well, you've got three exorcists here right now, and I'm sure you have a few more upstairs."

"Thanks, but I'd like this to stay between us. I don't even want Halcyon in on this. If people hear that part of a Shade latched onto me…I don't want to think about that."

"I'd think the elves would be able to help more than anyone here," Summer suggested.

Ruby shook her head. "I don't want people I don't know poking around in here. What if they find you and think you're the problem?"

"And an elf caused this thing," Yang growled. "I _think_ I can trust Yaela from the little bit I've talked to her, but I don't know any of the others. Especially _that_ one."

Summer knelt down and lay a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Ruby, I'll do what I can from in here. I'm no mental combatant like the rest of you, but I've been here long enough to know when something's wrong. I'll tell Cerise and Yang as soon as I find something."

"Thanks mom." Ruby pulled her mom into a hug.

"Anything for you, Gem." Summer pulled back and turned her attention to Yang. "Good to see you again, Pheonix."

"Right back at ya." The two hugged, and let go after a few seconds. Yang turned to Ruby. "We should probably get going. The storage room looked freshly used. Don't want to be caught trespassing."

"Probably a good idea." Ruby turned to her mom. "See you soon."

"Be safe." Summer smiled and took a few steps backward.

Ruby looked skyward and started to pull out of her own mind. She opened her eyes and once again was in the storage room. Yang sat on the ground beside the chair Ruby sat in. She stirred opened her own eyes. "Coming out of your head is always disorienting."

"Good thing you're not in there too often, then."

"Yeah, for more reasons than that." Yang stood up and offered a hand to Ruby. "I take it you want to keep walking?"

"For a little bit." Ruby took the offered hand and her sister hauled her to her feet. "I…I don't want to go back there for a while."

 _You know,_ Cerise cut in, _you could have flown with me. There's plenty of space around here._

 _Yeah, but I don't think people here would like a dragon flying around here just yet._

Cerise lightly growled in Ruby's head. _Fine, but there's a lot of rock in this place. If too much gets in the way, you are coming back here immediately._

 _Fine with me._

The handle on the door to the storage room jiggled. Ruby froze in place. What did the dwarves do to trespassers? The door opened and a short woman with brown hair stopped in the doorway. A fairly large cat stood by her side. She cocked her head. "Well, this is unexpected."

* * *

 **Hmm, who could those two be?**

 **Well, my college's football team finally** _ **isn't**_ **going to the national championship...no regrets over the past five years. Let's get it again next year. GO BI5ON!**


	15. Angela

**Hope you all had a Merry and safe Hallothanksmas part three. My part of the country got absolutely slammed with blizzards...and thunderstorms...in December. That doesn't happen. Anyway, I got LEGO garbage for Christmas...but garbage will do. Ten nerd points to those who get that reference.**

 **Oh, and who else wants a Dust round to find its way into both guy Schnee's heads? Please tell me I'm not the only one. Also, I might be onto something about past Maidens teaching current ones...Not 100% correct, but I'm close.  
**

* * *

"Sorry," Yang said to the unknown woman. "We were lost." She put herself between the doorway and Ruby. The younger sister was still trying to keep her emotions in check, not wanting others to know about her mental instability.

The woman leaned against the doorway and smiled. "Two Riders lost in a storage room? That's a new one. Keep going. I want to see where this lie leads."

"I, uh…" Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "I fell down a few stairs back there and twisted my ankle."

The woman shrugged. "Fine. Don't tell me. As long as you aren't here to steal anything, we won't have a problem."

Ruby sighed. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Please, call me Angela. I hate titles like that. Makes me feel old."

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Yang walked past Angela with Ruby in tow.

"Tell Aaron I'd like to talk with him sometime."

Ruby stopped in her tracks and snapped her head around. "Wait, you know Aaron?"

Angela nodded. "Years ago, yes. I worked with his parents in Tierm. A shame about what happened to them."

"Oh." Ruby blinked. She didn't expect to run into anybody that knew Aaron so quickly. If anything, she thought they'd meet people in Tierm. Even though they'd only been in Alagaësia a few weeks, they ran into several. "I'll pass it along." She faced forward again and followed Yang back to the stairs.

"She knows Aaron?" Yang asked as they walked down and out of sight.

"Apparently. I thought running into people who knew dad was weird enough."

"Small world…Then again, doesn't Alagaësia only have the population of Vacuo?"

"Something small like that. Who'd have thought that…" Ruby trailed off as she saw Angela's cat sitting in the center of the staircase. "Wha…" She looked back the few steps they walked.

"I think he likes you Rubes." Yang elbowed her sister.

"Yeah…" Ruby looked back at the large black cat. Zwei was always at her side when she had one of these mental states, when he didn't cause them anyway. Ruby knelt down and reached a hand out to the cat. "Hey there, big boy."

The cat looked at the outstretched hand and blinked. _Don't touch me._

Ruby yelped and jumped back a step. Cerise immediately flooded her Rider's mind, ready to defend. Yang stepped in front of Ruby and raised a fist. Ruby braced for the panic attack herself, but it never came. She put a shaky hand on her sister's shoulder. "I'm good, Yang. It's not happening."

Yang glanced back, her eyes red. She blinked and they returned to normal. "You sure?"

"Positive."

 _Neither of you have seen a werecat before, have you?_ the cat asked.

Ruby looked down at the cat. "That explains it…Oh, no. We've never seen a werecat before. There aren't any where we're from."

 _Interesting. I have never seen any of your half-breeds either._

"They're called Faunus!" Ruby snapped. "Not half-breeds!" She'd heard Faunus called that too many times on Remnant. She wasn't going to let people here call them that.

Yang's eyes turned to Ruby. _Easy, sis. Calm down. No need to explode._

… _I know._ Ruby shook her head. "Sorry, I've had a bad day."

 _Everybody does._ The werecat cocked his head at Ruby. _You aren't from Alagaësia, are you? You smell…different._

"Um…" Ruby and Yang exchanged a glance. They knew what to do if someone asked that, but they didn't expect it so soon, much less a werecat. "No, we're not, and you probably haven't heard of the place we are from."

 _I don't doubt that._

"Solembum!" Angela called from up the stairs. Ruby turned around to see the woman walking down. "Why did you run off like that? We have work to do."

The werecat known as Solembum shrugged as best as a cat could. He then focused his eyes on Ruby. _Listen closely and I will tell you two things. When the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the roots of the Menoa tree. Then, when all seems lost and your power is insufficient, go to the Rock of Kuthian and speak your name to open the Vault of Souls._

Ruby blinked. "Um, what?" She turned to Yang. "You understand that?"

"I, didn't hear anything." Yang slightly narrowed her eyes.

Ruby looked back to Solembum, but he already walked off down the stairs. She looked at Angela hoping she could explain. The woman shrugged. "I don't know what he said, and I don't want to know. Evidently, he spoke to you and only to you. Don't tell anyone else.

"Uh…"

"Well, I'm off. Good luck with whatever you're struggling with." Angela turned on a heel and followed the werecat down the stairs.

The sisters stood rooted to the steps. Ruby didn't move, and Yang most likely was waiting for her little sister. After a while, Yang walked in front of Ruby. "We should head back up. Don't want to run into anyone else."

"Yeah…that's probably smart." Ruby turned around and started walking up to the Dragonhold. Yang took her place by Ruby's side. "Have we ever heard Aaron mention a Rock of Kuthian or Vault of Souls?"

"Didn't that woman just tell you not to tell anyone else?"

"Yeah, but with how often you're in my head, you'll find out anyway."

"Point." Yang cocked her head, most likely talking with Halcyon. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

Ruby focused back on the stairs in front of her. _Cerise, what do you say._

 _I say you need to get back here yesterday!_ Her concern poured off her like a waterfall. _You shouldn't have left the Dragonhold. You could run into that elf down there too!_

 _I mean about what that werecat said…but thanks for your concern._

Cerise didn't answer right away. _I haven't heard of either of those things either. Still, I don't think it's wise to tell anyone else about this. That 'Angela' woman has a point. If what Aaron and Nalia say about werecats is true, their advice is not to be ignored. He told only you. It should stay with only us._

 _Got it. I'll be there soon._ Ruby and Yang climbed back up the winding staircase. The monotony of the walking once again forced Ruby's mind into dark places. She forced herself to think about anything other than _that_ again, going off on random tangents that no one but her would see.

The exit to the tunnel came into view. Ruby immediately searched for Cerise. She found her in one of the caves with her head sticking out. Ruby left her sister and ran over to her dragon. Cerise hummed and lifted a wing. The Rider quickly hugged her dragon's neck, and was sealed into a tent made out of scales and wing membrane.

 _I shouldn't have gone down,_ Ruby told her dragon. _It was a mistake._

 _Maybe. But you thought that was the best way to help yourself._

 _We could have figured out what we did in my head here, not in a storage closet. I'm surprised I didn't break down when Solembum talked._

Cerise lightly growled and pushed her Rider with her snout. _Ruby, you know how I feel about you doubting and second guessing yourself._

 _...You know how I feel about it when I get back to normal._ Ruby shook her head. _Watch, less than a day from now, I'll be kicking myself for how bad I got._

 _Then let's figure out why this happened so we can stop it from happening again. Even if it is one of the Shade's spirits, we might be able to prevent another breakdown._

 _Okay._ Ruby sat down and leaned against her dragon's belly. Cerise rested her head on her Rider's lap. Ruby closed her eyes and started to think. She never was the best at introspection. Cerise or Yang almost always knew what was wrong and how to fix it.

What _did_ cause her to panic like that? There had to be some underlying reason. Was it Blödhgarm's musk itself, or just the way Aaron described it? Better question, _why?_ Why was it so extreme? What in either of those things was she so afraid of?

After who knew how long, Ruby opened her eyes. She had her answer. "I don't want to be one of them."

Cerise opened her own eyes and lifted her head. _One of them?_

"I…I don't want to be a slave…I don't want any part of it."

Her dragon hummed and blinked slowly. _The connection?_

"You...you wouldn't understand."

 _I am connected to you. I will understand._

"If Aaron's right about how Blödhgarm does it, it takes away my choice. My free will." Ruby shook her head. "That…that's terrifying."

Cerise touched her snout to her Rider's head. _I made a promise to you years ago that I won't let you be taken again. That applies to this too. I won't let anyone control you like that. You will remain free as long as we're both alive._

"Please don't swear that. I don't know what will happen to you if…it happens."

 _I won't, but you do have my word._

"Thank you." Ruby hugged her dragon. Why did she ever doubt her soulmate?

Her dragon pulled back and looked at her with hard eyes. _I take it this is also why you hate slavery so much._

"I didn't even go through it. If I'm this damaged by it, how are those who have lived years of it?"

 _So what are you going to do about it?_

Ruby narrowed her eyes in confusion. "It's suicide to go there."

 _Isn't there more to the Underground Highway than just getting people out of the city?_

"…Yeah." Ruby nodded. She could feel her mind start to pull itself back together. For everything she'd been through, those people had gone through worse. She needed to do everything she could to bring them back safe. "I need to talk with Blake."

Cerise stood up and lifted her wing. Ruby walked out from under it and headed for Blake's Bullhead. For whatever reason, it still sat in the center of the red floor. Blake stood inside the crew compartment with one of the panels open. She looked out and did a textbook double take when she saw her team leader. "Ruby, you're walking?"

"My head's messed up, not my legs." Ruby leaned against the side of the Bullhead. "Why's this still out here and not one of the caves?"

Blake blinked then pointed straight up. "I'm planning on seeing how high this thing can go. If Weiss and I can fly out of here on our own, we'll save time in an emergency. And we won't need to be towed out of here."

"Always a good thing. If it turns out all you need is keeping pressure in the cabin or engines, I can help. Magically anyway. Not sure how much I can do without machine tools."

"Got it." Blake paused. "How are you feeling?"

"Alive…and trying to keep my body from shaking." Ruby shook her head. "That's not why I'm here. If Brom already isn't pitching the Underground Highway idea to whoever he needs to in order to get it out, I'll convince him to get it started. I expect you to be at least part of the team, if not leading it. If you are, let me be your first volunteer."

"But, Ruby, it's not safe for-"

"I don't need to be in Dras-Leona to help. I could be one of the Drivers, or wherever I'm needed for moral support. And before you say I'm not the one to do that last bit, I at least have a basic idea of what they went through. That's more than anyone I know can say."

Blake stood like a statue for a second, then nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. That'll be different, me giving you orders."

Ruby shrugged and managed a small smile. "I don't see a problem. You're the expert on this. It wouldn't make sense for me to head something I know next to nothing about."

"We all did the project."

"But they were your people Blake. You have more claim on this job than I do." Ruby pushed off the Bullhead and started walking back to Cerise. She looked around the Dragonhold and saw Aaron walking toward the staircase. Yang must have passed along that Angela wanted to see him.

 _You handled that well,_ Cerise told her Rider as she got close. _You'll do fine._

"I know." Ruby walked past her dragon's head and jumped up to the saddle. She searched around a few saddlebags for her book. She hadn't even read through most of what she'd written. Who'd have thought she'd be turning to her past self for help?

As she was closing the bag, her eyes stopped on the pin used to seal it. It was one of her mom's, one of the cross pins she used to keep her hood on back at signal through her first year at Beacon. She gently grabbed onto the piece of metal. She needed that kind of support now more than ever.

* * *

Aaron walked through the halls of Tronjheim looking for Angela. He thought he remembered what the woman looked like, but Nalia would probably have to help identify her when they met up. That is, _if_ they ever made up. Yang said she and Ruby ran into her three levels below the Dragonhold. That was five levels ago. Sure, Yang liked jokes, but this couldn't be one.

The Rider sighed as he walked down to the next level. _Did my parents have to deal with this too?_

 _Possibly,_ Nalia answered. _Plus, you could have missed her when you were looking on another floor._

 _There's that too. At least there isn't much space up here to get lost in._ Aaron slowed down his pace. _I should have said something different to Ruby. Why did I say it like that?_

Nalia growled over their link. _I doubt I could have done better after what happened to Rafye. I doubt any elf can be as bad as **him,** but I've been wrong before._

 _Let's hope we are._ Aaron entered the hall on the next level down. Just like every single one so far, it had very little signs of life. A couple of rats ran across the floor a few rooms down. One old door lay in splinters on the ground.

Aaron walked through the hall and into the various rooms. Like all but the one store room, these were empty. The only things that remained were made of stone. Even then, those things were shelves that were carved out of the mountain.

Just as Aaron was about to give up and climb back up to the Dragonhold, he heard laughter from elsewhere on the floor. He walked toward it, hoping it was Angela. The Rider looked into one more room and saw it was filled with…things. As much as he didn't understand Remnant technology, he didn't understand what a lot of things were in Alagaësia.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," a voice said behind Aaron. He turned around and saw that a woman had somehow snuck up behind him. "It's good to see you again."

Suddenly it clicked for Aaron. "Miss Angela. I didn't expect to see you here."

Angela rolled her eyes. "The 'Miss' part was cute when you were younger. It's just Angela." She walked past Aaron and into the room. "Are you going to stand in the doorway all day? I do have some chairs in here…somewhere."

Aaron entered the room and kept looking around. On closer inspection, most of the things held various types of plants. Others looked like they'd be more up Weiss' alley. He shook his head. That wasn't what he was there for.

Angela sat down at a table in the middle of the mess. A large black cat sat curled up on the table. Aaron found a chair amongst the chaos and pulled it over as well. "I had a feeling you weren't dead," Angela said with a smile.

"How's that?" Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"It's just how Kialandí acted after he claimed to have killed you. Who would he be searching for if you were dead? Well, there's Brom, but Morzan is after his head. That, and I never believe that someone is dead unless I see a body. Then again, with some magic, nothing can remain. That makes things a little complicated."

Aaron crossed his arms. "Yang said you wanted to talk with me."

"What, I can't catch up with the son of my business partners?"

It felt like a small knife entered Aaron's chest. That was the first time someone else brought up his parents. He sighed. "Is that what this is, or is there more to this?"

"A bit of both, actually." Angela leaned forward on her table. "First off, where have you been? Neither you nor Nalia seem like the type that would run when the going gets tough."

"We aren't. We aren't stupid either. There was no way we could take on the Traitor. We were looking for reinforcements."

"And where is it you were?"

Aaron kept his face neutral. "I found all of them in a kingdom called Vale. It's quite a distance from here. I would honestly be surprised if you've heard of it."

"Well then you won't be surprised. How do you get to Vale from here?"

"You won't be able to find it if you travel north, south, east, or west."

Angela straightened up and her mouth hung open slightly. "Is that a riddle, or a statement of fact."

Aaron shrugged. "Take it how you will."

The woman brought a hand to her chin. "Did he do it?" she mumbled under her breath. She looked back at Aaron. "How did you find out about Vale. Surely you wouldn't fly over the sea and hope to eventually find land."

The Rider tried to keep his face straight. Angela knew something, or at least thought she knew something. "Honestly, that's what we did. Nalia could outfly Kialandí's dragon, so we just flew. Apparently Nalia's endurance was greater than purple's." Nalia hummed in Aaron's mind, liking the compliment.

Angela narrowed her eyes. "Does the name Tenga mean anything to you?"

That caught Aaron's attention. He could feel Nalia taking use of his ears. This concerned her as much as it concerned him. "How do you know that name?"

"I was his apprentice for several years." Angela shrugged. "During that time, he was certain that there was another world, or something along those lines. He was a brilliant magician, but he was a little…off, even when compared to me. After putting up with several of his just as pointless questions, that turned me away. Up until, I guess now, I thought there was no way that was possible." She leaned forward again. "How do _you_ know that name?"

Aaron didn't know what to say. _She knew Tenga?_

 _I find it hard to believe as well,_ Nalia said. _She has to know more about him, and if he's alive._

 _So tell her how we really found Remnant?_

Nalia mentally growled. _I don't like it, but if we're going to find him, we're going to need help._

 _If you say so._ Aaron focused back on Angela. "I found a spell written in a scroll in the cave Nalia and I hid in. I don't know how or why Tenga or whoever left it there, but it got us away from Kialandí."

Angela shook her head. "Trust me, Tenga put the scroll there. I don't know how he does it. It's like he can see the future. Magic can't do that."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"Dead." Angela shrugged. "Well, Kialandí claimed to have killed him. Added Tenga's sword to his collection. Knowing how closely my old master guarded that blade, either he was dead instantly, or Kialandí mortally wounded him."

"I thought you said you needed to see a body."

"Again, Tenga refused to go anywhere without his sword. He even slept with that piece of metal. He was a strange one."

Aaron slumped in his seat. _Well, there goes that._

"So! Those two Riders I met were nice." Angela leaned back in her chair. "They were using my storage room up there for…something. They didn't really tell me anything. I guess I know why now."

"Really, when you get to know them, Ruby and Yang two of the nicest people you'll meet. That doesn't mean that they can't fight. I'm pretty sure either of them could win a fight against an elf."

"Are you willing to put your money where your mouth is?" Angela smirked.

"If I bet, I lose. I have terrible luck with that."

"Suit yourself." Angela paused. "Ruby killed a Shade. That's an impressive feat. Not very many people can claim to do so. And from the look of it, she's unharmed."

"Well, her weapon was destroyed in the process. She won't claim to be unharmed." _That, and she lost an arm._

"The little bit I spoke with her, she seemed fine. When Solembum did though…" Angela turned to the cat.

It opened one of its eyes. _She might as well have been staring down an angry Kull. The other one jumped in front of her as if the same thing was actually happening. Up until I spoke to her, she wanted to pet me._

Aaron blinked. He never met a werecat before. He shook his head. That wasn't the point of the conversation. "This just happen?"

 _Yes. The two of them returned to the Dragonhold soon after I left them._

"No one who has killed a Shade and survived has come out whole," Angela said. "Laetri went insane, Irnstad lost an arm and his dragon never flew again. I'm guessing Ruby is more on Laetri's side."

 _You might be right on both counts actually._ "She's strong. Whatever's bothering her won't affect her in the long run."

"I'd expect nothing else from a Rider." Angela held out a hand. "I've been asking all the questions so far. Do you have anything you want to know?"

"Only a few that I can think of at the moment." Aaron sighed. "I take it you've been to Tierm since I've disappeared. Is there anything left of my parents' house?"

Angela's flippant demeanor sobered up. "No. Nothing survived. Kialandí killed your parents and burned your home down."

Aaron lowered his head. "He killed Viki too."

"I suppose he may have. I shudder for what her fate entails."

Aaron shuddered. "Do I want to know what Kialandí did to her before he killed her?"

"…Oh, you think Kialandí literally killed her."

"What?" Aaron looked up. "If he didn't kill her, who did?"

Angela cocked her head. "Who told you she was dead?"

The Rider grabbed onto the armrests on his chair. "An elf runner found where Nalia and I were hiding. He _swore_ that he saw Viki's head on a pike next to my parents."

"I was at that 'ceremony.' Viki's head was not there. It was someone else. That elf must have been told it was your sister."

"If she's not dead where is she?" Aaron felt his arm moving for his compacted V4.

Angela frowned and looked down. "She's a slave in Dras-Leona."

If Aaron felt like he was stabbed with a knife earlier, that revelation felt like his chest was just opened by a Beowolf. Nalia's own shock, rage, and sadness filtered through their connection. "Do you have proof?" Aaron growled.

" _I saw your sister in chains in Dras-Leona,"_ Angela swore.

"And you didn't do anything?" Aaron stood up and slammed a fist on the table. "How could you let people treat others like that?"

Angela stood up as well and positioned her face inches away from Aaron. "You think I like looking at all those people in chains? It's not that I don't want to help. I couldn't help them, not if I want to keep my own head on my shoulders."

Aaron turned away and ran his hands over his head. "How long ago did you see her?"

"I've seen her twice. Three months after the event, and I believe a year ago from now." Angela paused. "I know this can't be easy for you to hear. This like this never are."

"It's bad enough when I hear about someone else." Aaron lowered his head. "It's another thing entirely to hear it about family."

"Is that what happened to Ruby?"

Aaron glared back at Angela. "We're done here. If I hear you breathe a word about this to anyone else, I _will_ remove your head from your shoulders."

Angela crossed her arms. "I'd like to see you try."

"You don't know what I'm capable of. Don't test me." Aaron left the room and stormed back to the staircase.

 _You could have handled that better,_ Nalia scolded.

 _How? We were told Viki was dead. That elf_ _ **swore**_ _it was her head on the pike. Now I hear she's a slave to someone here. Depending on what the conditions are like there, it might have been better if she was killed. Ruby even admitted a few times that she'd rather die than be one of them again._

Nalia mentally growled. _I'm going to forget you said that. I'm as angry as you that your sister is in the position she is. Unlike others in the past, we have the chance to do something about it._

 _We can't fly to Dras-Leona. We'll only get ourselves killed._

 _Blake and her Underground Highway will have to take care of the in city work, for now. Like you've said. Dras-Leona will be our first stop once the Forsworn are down to a manageable number._

 _But we don't know how long this could take!_ Aaron entered the stairwell and punched the solid rock wall. He didn't even feel pain. _Every second she's there, something terrible could happen to her. We don't want to take on the Forsworn all at one time. We'll be ripped to pieces._

 _There is no easy answer here. We will fight the Forsworn as planned. When we finally get to Dras-Leona, we have a clear priority…Blake is still working on her Bullhead here if you'd like to talk with her._

 _That I will._ Aaron slowly climbed back up to the Dragonhouse. As he rose, his rage fell. His little sister in chains? She didn't even have time to grow up. Who would enslave a three-year old? How could anyone be so cruel? Then again, with the Traitor in charge, the normal rules didn't apply.

Aaron walked into the Dragonhold and headed straight for the Bullhead in the center. Blake was checking the fuel in one of the wings. She sealed it back up and turned around. "Something happen down there? Nalia kind of-"

"She had every reason to." Aaron strode up to the Faunus. "I just found out my sister is a slave in Dras-Leona."

Blake's jaw dropped and her ears stood straight up. "What?"

"You heard me. At this point, I don't care if Brom doesn't approve of it. Get the Underground Highway running. Find Viki Sarasdaughter and get her out of there." Aaron voice cracked at the end. Even though he barely knew his sister, she was still family. He turned away and walked toward Nalia. At least she wouldn't be heading anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

Galbatorix sighed as the last noble left his presence. They were all the same, whether they were governors of a city or the wealthy elite. All they thought of were their own personal gain. Did none of them think about the Empire as a whole? To make things worse, the representative from Feinster reported that a faction was growing in the city that wanted to secede and join Surda. The rumors of the other Riders must have given them those traitorous ideas.

Formora had yet to report in as well. It had been over a week since the elf reported from Aroughs. The King never heard anything from her, or the others in their company. Even Durza was silent. That Shade _never_ failed to report in. Still, the force from Aroughs could not be defeated. It was inconceivable that a junior Rider could kill three of the King's Riders and a Shade, even if Aaron did have assistance from his own trainees.

The black mass of a dragon moved behind Galbatorix. If anyone hated the nobles more than the King, it was Shruikan. Then again, he hated anything his master hated, and made it known whenever the King had an audience. Through all that hate though, Shruikan still cared for the young, as all dragons through instinct. He often made guards bring the eggs from their storage room to him, just so he could care for them like a father dragon. Galbatorix knew he needed to eliminate that from the dragon's personality. It could be dangerous if any of the eggs hatched.

The doors to the massive throne room swung inward. Morzan and his dragon stood on the other side. They marched through the doorway side by side. The Rider carried something over his shoulder. Galbatorix stood up from his throne. "I trust there is a reason for this interruption?"

Morzan nodded. "There is." He dropped what he carried at the King's feet. "I found this filth outside the walls, after she slaughtered a patrol."

Galbatorix looked down at the bloody and beaten form of Formora. None of the wounds were fresh, but they were severe. Her right hand was nowhere to be seen. Her hip had freshly grown skin in a rough circle. "Explain yourself, Formora," the King ordered. Formora slowly lifted her head. Unseen before then, a substantial portion of the left side of her head was missing. It was a wonder she was still alive. The pain in her remaining eye spoke volumes of what happened. "Your dragon is dead."

Formora's throat visibly constricted. "Yes." Her voice was weak and scratched, either from grief or physical injury. "They all are."

Morzan drew his sword and held it several feet in front of Formora, blade pointed at her chest as an invitation. "And why aren't you dead with them?"

The elf threw herself at the Zar'roc, but Morzan hit her in the back. Formora crumpled to the ground, grunting in pain. Galbatorix stood over the dragonless Rider. "You will only be allowed death when you explain what happened."

Formora pushed herself up again. "Demons. They used solid fire against us. No wards could protect us."

"Demons." Galbatorix shook his head. "You're an elf. I didn't think you acknowledged their existence."

"What else could kill us so easily?" Formora rose to her knees, though that appeared to hurt her as well. "In seconds, three dragons and two Riders were dead before even Dura could cast a spell. I escaped before any of them could find me, and left no trail. I can only Assume Durza is dead as well."

Morzan shook his sword at his side. "Who were these demons you speak of?"

Formora gazed at the blade. "Aaron Benson and Nalia Skóttvængr were among them, along with Brom Holcombsson."

Morzan's dragon growled at the name. Galbatorix narrowed his eyes. "They've united."

"It would appear so, my King."

"Were there any others?" Morzan asked.

"Three other dragons and several more people." Formora dropped her gaze. "They had siege weapons that no one has seen before…So much solid fire…"

"Where was this attack?" Galbatorix asked.

"Inside Surda's borders, just south-east of Cithrí."

Galbatorix hummed in concentration. If Aaron and Nalia really were near Feinster and continued on that path, they were traveling to the Beor Mountains. The Varden and the Dwarves. "And why didn't you contact me after this happened?"

"I…I was too weak to create a pool of water. I couldn't find a mirror."

The King locked eyes with his second in command and shook his head. Morzan sheathed Zar'roc and took several steps backward. Formora looked between Galbatorix and Morzan. "For punishment for your failure," the King started, "you will not be granted a quick death. You will live on in my service until I no longer require your skills. Consider this a chance for revenge on those who killed your dragon. Do I make myself clear?"

Formora's jaw dropped. "They can't be killed. They will-"

" _Do I make myself clear?"_ Galbatorix growled in the Ancient Language.

The elf closed her mouth and lowered her head. _"Of course, my King."_

"Enduriel!" Galbatorix called.

The elf ran into the throne room and fell to a knee in front of the King. "What is it you wish, my liege?"

"Remove Formora from my sight. Make sure next time I see her she's presentable."

"Of course, your Majesty." Enduriel stood up and grabbed Formora's arm. She didn't resist being escorted out of the throne room. The two elves left through a side door.

"My King," Morzan started, "I don't need to tell you how concerning this is."

"No, you don't." Galbatorix brought a hand to his chin. "I don't see how anyone could kill any of you so easily. What we don't know could be as dangerous to us as what we do, if not more so."

"What are your orders?"

"Alert the others. Do not attack until we have more information on who Aaron and Brom have allied themselves with. None of you have to die unnecessarily."

Morzan nodded. "I will contact my spies in Surda and the Varden to see if Aaron has made his presence known."

"See that you do. Now leave me. I need to think."

"Of course, my King." Morzan bowed and turned on a heel. His dragon followed close behind him. The massive main doors to the throne room closed behind them. Those two were always loyal to Galbatorix. They could see the King's vision clearer than anyone else. Morzan would see Galbatorix' orders were carried out.

Still, Galbatorix couldn't help but feel the slightest worry. He needed to know what and who he was dealing with. If this 'solid fire' can cut through every ward around his Riders, what could they do to him?

* * *

 **Screw Galbatorix too...He's a pain to write to make him sound sane, believable, and logical.**

 **And since I won't be able to say this on New Year's Eve, if you're going to any sort of party that night, drive safe, and have or be a Designated Driver, or don't at all if you're under aged.**


	16. The Feast

**This chapter was a bit of a beast to write in two ways. The first part I wanted to do pretty much literally anything else but write…then I got an idea and I couldn't find a good place to end this and it kept growing.**

* * *

Ruby looked at the three pieces of her weapon. When they were one, the pieces of metal flawlessly slid past each other in order to compact. Very few sections of her weapon had solid components more than an inch long. Back at Signal when she forged it, she had access to all kinds of machinery to make sure every single piece was the right size. Beacon had even more equipment to keep all kinds of weapons in peak condition. Now, she had access to none of that. If Crescent Rose was going to be repaired, she'd have to do it old school.

It wasn't that Ruby minded forging things the old fashioned way, otherwise she wouldn't have forged her current sword like that. The problem was Crescent Rose wouldn't work the same as it did before. The replacement parts would have to be completely solid. She could still make it transform from scythe to rifle and vice versa, but she wouldn't be able to make it compact all the way. That, and the weight would throw her off. Odds are the dwarves didn't have access to titanium, let alone any of the alloys. Then again, the dwarves probably wouldn't let her into their forges anyway.

She then looked at the ice ball she formed nearly two weeks ago. It hadn't melted at all and was still as hard as a rock. Theoretically she could make the new parts out of the supposedly unmeltable ice, but there was still the problem of weight. The ice hadn't been exposed to fire either, and she didn't want to risk using ice in a fight against opponents whose swords could cut through hardened metal.

Cerise gently nudged her Rider's arm. _Should you really be doing this while wearing a dress?_

"I'm not doing any work." Ruby crossed her arms and looked at her dragon. Her black and red dress slightly spun around her. "I don't really see why this is necessary. We've only been here a day."

"It's what people do here," Aaron said as he walked over in the suit he brought from Remnant. "Not just the dwarves, either. We're people of importance, and personal guests of the King of the Dwarves. The only reason I can think of that this didn't happen last night is they didn't have enough Nagra to feed the dragons."

Ruby blinked. "They really do that?"

"You can't deny that dwarves take hospitality seriously." Aaron looked Ruby up and down. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Oh. Thank you." Ruby's head sunk between her shoulders and her cheeks burned. She shook her head then looked out the top of the Dragonhold and the top of Farthen Dûr. The sky was pitch black except for the stars. "When should we be down there anyway?"

"Soon. I believe the dragons should be able to carry us all down at once." Aaron passed Ruby and Cerise and climbed onto Nalia's saddle.

 _We should get ready too._ Cerise dropped to her belly. Ruby slowly climbed onto her saddle, careful not to get her dress caught on her dragon's scales. _Is Weiss still by her Bullhead?_

"I believe so." Ruby looked over to the cave where the two Bullheads rested. All Remmartians who weren't bonded to a dragon were standing around there. Since they still didn't want the general public to know exactly what the transports were, the Bullheads would stay in the Dragonhold. At least Nalia wasn't making a fuss about having to carry more people down.

Cerise stopped by the Bullheads and Ruby reached a hand down toward her partner. "All aboard the Cerise Express. Next stop, volcanic floor."

Weiss rolled her eyes, but took the offered hand. Ruby pulled her partner up to the saddle. "You know Ruby, you still act like very childish at times."

"What's the point of growing up if you can't act like a kid every once and awhile?" Ruby shrugged. "Besides, it's better I get it out of my system now instead of the feast downstairs." Her head sunk slightly. "Plus, with what happened yesterday…"

"Fair point, but why were you looking over your weapon right before we're going to a feast? It probably isn't a good idea to appear before the King of the Dwarves looking like you came out of a forge."

Ruby looked back and smirked. "Say that again, but slower." Weiss blinked, then slumped her shoulders and sighed. "But I see your point. Like I told Cerise, I was just looking and trying to figure out if I could repair it."

"Any progress yet?"

"I have options, but none of them are exactly appealing. This isn't Remnant where I could just experiment until I find something that works. Anyway, what are the odds that the dwarves would let me into their forges? I'm not a dwarf." Ruby looked at the sword on Cerise' saddle. "There's nothing wrong with this blade. It's not the same quality as Redemption, but it's better than most other swords here."

"Nothing magic can do?"

"Maiden magic, probably, but I'm not letting ice save my life in this case. Aaron doesn't know how to work with metal, so he doesn't know any spells that do."

"Well, at least you're not defenseless."

Ruby flexed the fingers on her bionic arm. "I haven't been defenseless in a long time." She looked around the Dragonhold and at the other dragons. Everyone else had already mounted up. Nalia moved to the center of the red crystal floor and looked around. In addition to Aaron, the dragon also carried Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Have fun down there!" Nora called from one of the Bullheads. "Bring some food for me if you can!" Out of everyone, Nora and Ren were the only ones staying in the Dragonhold. Nora wasn't very happy about it, but they needed someone to watch the Bullheads, and no one wanted for her to risk another of her attacks.

"Will do," Jaune called back.

Before anything else could be said, Nalia raised her wings. She plunged them down and took to the air. Cerise jumped after her. Surprisingly, Weiss tightened her grip on Ruby's waist. The Rider looked back to her partner. "Come on, Weiss, you've flown Cerise and Nalia how many times now?"

"You still have several months more flight time than I do." Weiss half glared at Ruby. "Plus, this is my first time while wearing a dress."

 _Same for Ruby as well._ Cerise laughed beneath the partners. She slowly looked back at Weiss. _I will try to fly smoothly for you though._ She looked forward again and followed Nalia down to the floor of Farthen Dûr. Halcyon and Vert flew right behind her. Vert's engines were muted so they wouldn't attract undue attention. Very few people had even seen the jets, and those who had probably thought they were oddly shaped storage compartments.

Cerise landed near one of the massive doors that led into the heart of Tronjheim. Ruby dismounted and helped Weiss to the ground as well. She looked at the others landing in the area. The dragons landed in a circle a few dozen feet away from each other. For the first time since arriving, only Vert wore any part of his armor. Still, even he had most of his scales gleaming in the artificial light.

Yang was slow to get off Halcyon. Her stripped down exoskeleton sat beneath her white dress. The slightest move in the wrong direction could tear it right open. Or, it would if Yang hadn't placed wards around it to keep it in one piece. It also looked weird under the silk with a large rectangular shape running down her back. She wore long stockings to cover the metal on her legs as well, but that stuck out even more. Her arms were completely bare, as her condition didn't affect her arms at all.

The large wood door opened inward. All the Remmartians looked inside while Aaron and Nalia moved to the front of the procession. A single dwarf walked out and approached the native Rider. Ruby didn't hear what they said, but she figured the dwarf was their guide to wherever this feast was taking place. The dwarf turned around and walked back into the city mountain. Nalia gestured a wing forward, confirming Ruby's guess.

Ruby tried to hold her head high, but her nervousness was getting the best of her. Cerise hummed and nudged her Rider's arm. _We're just eating, Gem. There's nothing to be worried about._

 _We both know that's not how these things go._ Ruby shook her head. _Yeah, we'll eat, but then the people here will want to know more about us. I'm not exactly the most social person around._

 _Then don't talk._ _Let others do speak for you._

 _Yeah, that'll work. I'm a team leader, they'll look to me over anyone else. Then there's probably all sorts of politics we'll have to deal with. I don't care for any of that in Vale, I don't want to be pulled into anyone else'. Plus…I killed a Shade. If that greeting yesterday was any indication, I'm already a celebrity here. They probably think I'm invincible…I don't want people here thinking I'm something I'm not._

Cerise didn't respond right away. _Then why have you stayed silent about your actions on Remnant? People see you as a hero there._

 _But not invincible. I was in a coma, I have several bionic body parts._

 _Several Huntsmen and Huntresses still act with your condition. There's no shame in that._

 _People know I have PTSD. They only think they know why._ Ruby shivered. _The situations are completely different._

Cerise nudged her Rider again. _If they pry, I'll be there for you. I'll keep down any of those attacks. Yang will help out as well, I'm sure._

 _Aren't you on my side?_

The red dragon's visible eye hardened. _Always, but you need to face these fears. You can't keep running from them. It's not your fault that these attacks happen, and I will do everything in my power to make sure it doesn't happen must fight through them, Shade spirit or no.  
_

Ruby nodded, unsure of herself. _Okay. I guess there was no avoiding this._ She wasn't really paying attention to where she was walking, just letting her legs carry her. She didn't notice they were at the end of another tunnel until she was practically in the ending archway.

The Remmartians entered a massive, almost circular room. Several large tables were set in the center, with a lot of dwarves and humans surrounding it, with the few elves in the mountain city secluded on one side of the table.

Ruby's eyes fell on the elf who looked like an animal. She felt her heart increase its speed. Cerise immediately put herself between her Rider and the elf. Yang's mind gently brushed against Ruby's. _You good?_ Yang asked.

 _For now, just…pay attention._

 _Will do._

King Hrothgar stood up at the head of the largest table. "Dragons, Riders, Huntsmen and Huntresses of Vale, allow me to formally welcome you to Tronjheim."

Aaron bowed slightly. "It's an honor to be welcomed back after all these years." He moved to one of the seats at the table.

Ruby sat in between him and Yang, with the rest of the Remmartians on the other side of her sister. She didn't realize before, but the elves were only a few seats down from her. Most, she didn't mind, and Yaela kind of reminded her of herself. Blödhgarm probably wasn't a bad guy at heart, but…Ruby couldn't shake _that_ feeling…It probably wasn't helping that she was constantly worrying about it either.

Brom sat three seats in the other direction. Ruby wasn't sure if these meetings were the same with the Dwarves as they were on Remnant, but sitting only a few seats away from a person of major power had to mean something. They did just kill several Forsworn and a Shade, so that that probably something to do with it. Is this how Weiss felt growing up in Atlas?

Before Ruby could think of anything else, King Hrothgar slapped the table. The sound echoed through the room. "Ignh az voth!" he shouted. Immediately after, dwarves streamed out from various other tunnels and halls. Each one carried one or two golden plates piled high with food. They might as well be taking out a South Mistral style buffet. There were a lot of mushrooms though. Ruby wasn't exactly a fan, but then again, she'd never seen any prepared like that before. The servants moved along the sides of the tables and fancily laid the dishes on the tables.

The last dwarves through the tunnels carried what looked like an oversized boar. In fact, they had three of the beasts. All three of them were covered with what looked like barbeque sauce, or more likely whatever the medieval equivalent was. Even from all the way across the room, Ruby thought they smelt like something a fancy restaurant.

"Nagra." Aaron nodded at the animals. "Just as I thought. We are definitely in for a treat here. I personally haven't had it before, but I've heard it's pretty amazing."

 _I can attest to that,_ Cerise said from where the dragons lay. _That one in Orthíad was quite the meal._

Ruby looked back slightly. "I'll take your word for it."

"Smer voth," King Hrothgar shouted again. The servants drew small, curved knives and began to cut into the giant boars. Most people got a hefty portion, except the elves and Weiss. Aaron probably let it slip to Brom, one of the elves, or a dwarf that Weiss wasn't the carnivore like everyone else from Remnant.

The servants also brought out chalices full of...something alcoholic if the smell was anything to go by. Back on Remnant, Ruby would only be of legal age in Vacuo. Of course, everyone else native to Remnant that came didn't have that problem. It wouldn't have mattered that much to Ruby either, but she couldn't help thinking of her mom's problem with it in the past and...last night.

One of the dwarves placed one of the chalices by Ruby. The Rider hesitantly pulled it close and sniffed it. Surprisingly, it had none of that smell to it. If anything, it smelled like regular grape juice. She cast a glance at Aaron. Another thing that he passed along to the dwarves.

Yang leaned forward slightly. "Hey Aaron, you know how the elves feel about us still eating meat?"

Aaron shrugged. "I think they're finding out for the first time."

"To be fair," Ruby started, "I did go full vegan for about a month."

"Then you found out that meant the types of chocolate you could eat dwindled to only a few." Yang elbowed her sister. "None of them were any good."

"And I missed bacon." Ruby looked at the food in front of her. She reached for the knife and fork beside her plate.

 _Wait,_ Nalia said. Ruby looked back, confused. The dragon was staring at something intensely. The Rider followed her line of sight to King Hrothgar. The King was chewing on something, going through exaggerated head motions.

Eventually, the King nodded. "Ilf gaunith."

 _Now we can eat._

Ruby blinked, then looked at Aaron. "Am I missing something here?"

"I…don't know. Nalia?" Aaron looked back at his dragon.

 _It's a precaution turned tradition. It dates back to when poisoning was rampant among the clans._

"Oh." Ruby looked back at her plate. "Does that still happen?"

 _Not when we were last here._

"We're fine, Ruby," Yang said as she dug into her food. "We're guests here. No one would dare touch us."

"You have a point there." Ruby started eat her food. Cerise had a point about the Nagra. She wasn't sure if it was naturally that good or if it was however the dwarves cooked it, but it tasted like fancy-restaurant-quality steak with the portions of Vacuo Roadhouse. All that was missing were the bacon cheese fries.

As she leaned back in her chair after finishing her plate, she looked around the room. Ruby had to crane her neck back to look at the ceiling. She blinked at the sight. "Whoa." Isidar Mithrim hung hundreds of feet above her. It lit up the area around it, despite the sun being set. From the ground, the Star Sapphire looked like a perfect replication of a rose.

"Do you like what you see, Shadeslayer?" a voice asked Ruby.

Said Rider looked down at King Hrothgar. This was a first for her. Sure, she spoke with various council members and generals over the years, but never before had she just _talked to_ a head of state. She hoped her nervousness didn't show on her face. "Yes. Though I may be biased because it's a rose."

"I see. May I assume your names have meanings where you're from?"

"Yes and no. People where we're from take the names of our parents. Some people have names that mean something in another language. Like Yang."

Yang raised a hand slightly as she swallowed her food. "Yang Xiao Long literally translates to Sunny Little Dragon where we're from. But over the past few years, it's gotten ironic more than anything." She looked back and smirked at Halcyon.

King Hrothgar straightened up. "Interesting." That probably had more meaning in Alagaesia than Remnant. He focused his gaze back on Ruby. "Now, I am sure that many people here would like to know how you killed that Shade. Could you explain?"

Suddenly Ruby was the center of attention among the diners. She wanted nothing more than to sink into her seat and not have to deal with it, but there was no escape. "Frankly, I don't know how it happened. It all happened so fast. Here's what I know for sure. He destroyed my weapon and knocked me to the ground. On a blow that should have killed me, I was able to jab a broken piece of my weapon into his heart. I was lucky. There was no way I should have won that fight."

"Yet, you have, and roam unscathed. I'm sure you know that only one other can claim that feat."

 _ **Only**_ _one can claim that,_ Ruby thought grimly.

"I believe Brom also said you are the 'Hero of Fort Castle,'" the King continued. "Care to explain that?"

 _Crap…_ Ruby lowered her head and her faint smile disappeared. Cerise and Yang immediately flooded Ruby's head to fight any bad things that came forth. Either whatever those two were doing worked, or nothing bad was happening. "That…"

Aaron rested a hand on one of Ruby's under the table. _You okay?_ Hopefully he didn't know what Cerise and Yang were doing.

 _I will be._ Ruby took a deep breath, then faced King Hrothgar. "Well, here's what happened. A slaver organization known as the Nevermores fortified a place called Fort Castle." Several of the people around the table shifted in their seats and murmured to each other. "We learned of their location and helped Atlas' army in sieging the Fort. _Blake_ and I freed the Faunus prisoners there. Everyone that was there pulled their own weight, and the mission wouldn't have been successful without any of us. I don't know what I did that day that no one else did that deserved that recognition."

The King nodded and looked farther down the table. Ruby traced his gaze to Blake and Velvet. "Are your people frequently enslaved where you are from."

Blake scowled and Velvet turned away. "Slavery is outlawed where we're from," Blake started, "but the trade still exists in black markets. We took down Fort Castle, and most of the Nevermores' leadership with it. They're still around, but they're scattered…There's also the very real possibility that there are more slavers besides the Nevermores out there." Ruby shivered when she heard that.

"Brom spoke to me about something called the 'Underground Highway.' Could you explain?"

Ruby perked up when she heard that. _Is he going to okay it?_

Blake nodded. "It was used to rescue Faunus slaves from the Kingdom of Mistral and bring them to Vacuo. There were people called Drivers that freed the slaves from their restraints and brought them to ships that would carry them across the ocean…"

As Blake continued to explain the Underground Highway, Cerise and Yang gently pulled out of Ruby's mind. _How'd I do guys?_ Ruby asked.

 _It wasn't as bad as what happened upstairs,_ Yang started, _but I'm surprised you were able to keep your voice steady while talking._

 _Either of you figure out if mom was right?_

 _I didn't go deep enough, Gem,_ Cerise said, humming sadly. _I don't want to say either way._

Ruby nodded. As she listened in on Blake's and Hrothgar's conversation, she felt a growing pain in her stomach. Only, it wasn't hers. She turned around and looked at Cerise. _Everything okay back there?_

 _Yes._ Cerise shifted on her feet. _I don't think everything in this Nagra is agreeing with me._

 _Well, I'm pretty sure I saw a turd hill outside._

Cerise growled. _Very funny._

Ruby turned back around and listened back in on the conversation. "How many men will be needed for this?" Hrothgar asked. Apparently this discussion was going well.

Blake hesitated. The look on her face showed concentration. "If done right, only a handful people will need to enter the city at once. I know their numbers are scarce, but one of them should be an experienced magician. Then the number will depend on how far you want to bring them and how we can deal with logistics. If we take them through Belatona and Feinster, the Drivers can stop for supplies, but there's a greater chance of being spotted. If we take them straight south, there's less chance of detection, but more supplies would be needed in both directions."

"Like I said before," Ruby interjected, "you have a volunteer for your magician right here. If that doesn't work, I'll at least be able to help find someone right for the job." After she finished speaking, she felt the discomfort in Cerise stomach growing…and it was spreading. She looked over her shoulder. _Cerise?_ She turned her head back forward.

King Hrothgar nodded. "You will have your men. We are glad to do anything we can to hurt the Empire."

Blake gave him a slight bow. "Thank you, your Majesty."

Hrothgar waved an arm in front of him. "You need not pay tribute to me." He shifted his gaze to Weiss. "I have not heard from you yet. What is this Schnee D-"

Cerise hacked loudly where she lay. Ruby rested a hand at the base of her neck, where she felt a massive pain spike. She slowly turned around to face her dragon. Cerise' eyes were glazed. Her breathing was slow and shallow. Her legs shook beneath her weight. "Cerise?"

The dragon whipped her head around and hacked a few more times. A giant ball of red something came out of her mouth. Cerise' legs dropped out from under her.

Ruby's eyes widened and her heart dropped past her stomach. "CERISE!" She activated her Semblance and ran to her dragon's side. Up close, Cerise wasn't any better. It turned out the red stuff was phlegm. Cerise' tongue lolled out of her mouth, but luckily not into the red gunk. Ruby put a hand on Cerise' forehead. It was almost as cold as ice. Ruby whipped her head back. "AARON! VELVET!"

 _Ruby…_ Cerise mental voice was weak. The Rider looked her dragon in the eye. _Check the Nagra…I think I've been poisoned._

"Ya' think?" Ruby moved to where Cerise' meal lay. She started going through her list of poison detection spells as her bionic eye scanned the bones and meat. She ran through most of the spells she knew before her eye scanned the entire carcass. Slowly, various chemical makeups appeared in the right side of her vision. The list stopped on one.

Ruby felt like she was stabbed in the chest. Her legs wobbled beneath her. It shouldn't have been possible. "Cyanide…"

She heard a whimper beside her. _What did you say?_

Ruby turned her head to look at Vert's panicked face. Her lips trembled. She couldn't say it to her dragon's mate' face. Instead, she looked to where Aaron and Velvet were kneeling by Cerise head. "Cyanide!"

Aaron and Velvet exchanged a glance, then worked even harder. Vert attached himself to Cerise' side, with his neck over hers. Halcyon growled at everyone still by the tables. Nalia just glared, but looked like she was ready to pounce.

"Fetch the healers!" someone yelled at the tables. "A guest's life is in danger!"

Ruby clenched her eyes and reached back for her weapons. She pulled them out with both hands and extended them to their scythe form. "No one I don't trust is getting near her!" She spun her weapons around herself and dug them into the ground to accent her point. Anyone in front of her could be hostile. Any one of them could be the one who poisoned her soulmate.

A few of the dwarves drew short blades, but made no move forward. Most of the humans retreated to the halls. The elves just stood in shock. Yaela bolted down one of the hallways and out of sight.

A hand fell on Ruby's shoulder. She lifted one of her scythes out of the ground and started her swing. Yang caught it with one hand. "Ruby, your eyes are glowing." Ruby blinked. She forced herself to calm down, and she finally felt the drain on her Aura. Slowly, she cut the flow, her sister's face darkening as the light faded. Yang blinked and her eyes turned red. "Cerise needs you. I'll take care of this."

Ruby's throat tightened again. She looked back at her poisoned dragon. Yellow foam built up around Cerise lower lips. Her mind was still strong for the most part, but it was clouding. Ruby looked back at her sister. "No one you wouldn't trust with Halcyon's life."

Yang nodded. "Will do."

Ruby folded up her weapons and turned back to her dragon. She slowed down halfway there and looked at her left hand. She didn't have Crescent Rose on her, and her weapon was in pieces. She looked at her other hand. Since when did she have _two?_

She shook her head and dropped both of the red boxes. Ruby fell to her knees right by Cerise' mouth. Aaron and Velvet knew what they were doing…hopefully. Ruby didn't want to get in their way. She held her natural hand right over the bile and started to magically remove the gunk. That stuff had to taste bad and it was all over Cerise mouth. At the moment, it was the least Ruby could do for her dragon.

* * *

Yang glared through the red haze for anyone that could pose a threat to Cerise. At the moment, she didn't exactly trust anyone she'd met in the past day. She wasn't even sure if she could fully trust Brom. Most of the elves and dwarves were definitely near the bottom of the list. The only elf she might be able to trust ran off into one of the tunnels as soon as Ruby shouted cyanide.

She glanced back at the action taking place behind her. Everyone from Remnant gathered around the downed dragon, whether as a defensive wall or helping with the healing. Ruby was right by her dragon's head, keeping the bile from building up in Cerise' mouth. She looked like she was trying to put up a brave face, but the tears streaming down her cheeks gave away how she was really feeling.

Two red boxes lay on the floor. Frost formed rapidly formed around them. Yang couldn't help but wonder when Ruby practiced doing that. She just waved her arms and the weapons just appeared out of nowhere. Then again, it was probably one of those desperation inspired events. Odds were Ruby wouldn't be able to do it that quickly again any time soon.

One of the tables in the rotunda flipped over. Yang fell into a defensive position and Halcyon growled at the action. King Hrothgar was yelling something in his own language. Somewhere between Cerise being poisoned and now, he acquired a hammer, and he knew how to use it. Two of the tables already met the weapon, shattering them. This time, it looked like the King used his own strength to flip the table. Considering it was solid wood, that was saying something. Yang didn't know who was angrier, the King, or herself.

The dwarf warriors the King yelled at rushed out of the area. Three figures emerged from that same tunnel. Yaela led Angela and the Solembum toward the Remmartians. Angela carried a large bowl in her arms. Yang faced them and held out a hand. "No one I don't trust passes me."

Angela rolled her whole head. "Fine, don't let me pass, but if Cerise doesn't get this medicine, she has a good chance of dying." She gently lifted the bowl in her arms.

Yang looked at the bowl. It had a green…something in it. Whatever it was, it smelt like a heavily used composter. Bits of various plants poked out of the surface. Herbal medicine, if that's what it really was. Yang looked to Yaela. "Can you confirm this?"

Yaela frantically nodded. "She speaks the truth, Argetlam. I helped prepare it. This is not poisoned."

Yang grabbed the bowl and turned around. "Velvet! I need you to check something." The two met up right by Cerise' head. "You know if this is safe?"

Velvet stuck a finger in the soup and tasted it. She nodded shortly after. "I don't think it's poisonous, but I don't know if it would help either. Ren would know."

"We don't have that kind of time." Yang shook her head and knelt down by Cerise mouth. She blinked and the red haze disappeared. One of Cerise' eyes lazily focused on Yang. "This is going to taste nasty, but this should help."

Cerise hacked again, but nothing came up. _Give it to me._ She opened her mouth. Ruby helped on the other side. Yang slowly poured the bowl's contents into Cerise' mouth. The dragon was so weak she couldn't swallow on her own. Yang and Ruby gently lifted Cerise' head up so it would go down her throat naturally. Cerise stuck her tongue out of her lips again and moaned. The sisters lowered the dragon's head back to the ground.

Ruby rubbed the top of Cerise' head. The two of them had an unheard conversation if Ruby's constantly changing expression was anything to go by. Ruby even laughed a bit at something. Then her eyes widened and her mouth hung open. "Do not fall asleep. Do _not_ fall asleep…I don't care if you're tired! If you fall asleep, we don't know when you'll wake up!"

Yang grimaced. She didn't expect whatever was in that gunk to work right away, but it needed to work fast. She stood up and walked back to Angela. "How long until that stuff takes its effect?"

Angela cocked her head. "Somewhere between one minute and an hour."

"An _hour?"_ Yang looked back at Cerise. "She might not have that long."

"I'm not a miracle worker." Angela shrugged. "That's the best I can do, and you'd be hard pressed to find anyone who could do better, elves included."

Yang clenched her fists. "If it turns out that soup is what killed her, you going to-"

"I'm going to have to deal with all of you," Angela interrupted. "I shouldn't have anything to worry about then. Can I have my bowl back."

The Rider held an arm straight back. "Hitta." She felt something smack into her hand and brought it back forward. "Here."

"Thank you." Angela took the bowl. "Now, I'm off to prepare the second part." She turned on a heel and left the rotunda before Yang could question her about the 'second part.'

Yang sighed and turned to Yaela. "You said it wasn't poisoned, but do you think this will work?"

Yaela slowly nodded. _"Cerise should be mostly healed by the end of the day."_

" _Mostly?"_ Yang's eyes twitched.

" _While the poison may be countered soon, it will take days for her to gain her strength back."_ Yaela looked past Yang and her eyes turned watery. _"It's been so long since I've met a friendly dragon. It hurts me to see one in so much pain."_

Yang lowered her head. _"Yes it does."_ She looked up at Halcyon. _Do we trust her?_

Halcyon lowered his head to the same height as Yaela's. He looked the elf up and down and sniffed the air a few times. There was probably a little mental inspection too. The elf stayed perfectly still under the dragon's scrutiny. Halcyon pulled his head back and snorted. _I believe she genuinely cares for Cerise and wants to help any way she can._

 _That's one…_ Yang looked back at Cerise and her sister. Ruby was slowly brushing the top of her dragon's head. The older sister stretched her mind out to the younger. Ruby slowly looked up from Cerise. _Yaela checks out. Both Halcyon and I think she wants the best for Cerise._

Ruby blinked and shifted her gaze to Yaela. She narrowed her eyes slightly, making her own inspection. After a few seconds, she looked back at her dragon. _Only if_ _she's a healer._

 _Got it._ Yang faced Yaela once again. _"Ruby wants to know if you're a healer."_

Yaela nodded. _"I have been trained to heal injuries and how to combat poisons."_

Yang finally unballed her fists. She stepped to the side. _"Then we're asking you to do what you can."_

" _I will do my best."_ Yaela walked past Yang and the rest of those defending Cerise. Yang watched her the whole way.

Then Yang saw something she wasn't expecting. The werecat that was with Angela was curled up on Cerise' snout. Ruby wasn't shooing him away, and Cerise hadn't thrown him off. Something had to have been said between the three of them for that to be allowed.

Yang shook her head and faced the chaos again. Brom and King Hrothgar were having a less heated conversation compared to the anarchy around them. After a while, Brom broke off and walked toward Yang while the dwarf King continued shouting at the other dwarves around him.

"How's Cerise?" Brom asked Yang.

"Alive. She hasn't coughed anything up since she took Angela's medicine."

"Angela?" Brom shook his head. "Not important. What is important is that Hrothgar has ordered a storage room to be cleared for Cerise. It's not far from here. I will make sure water is brought in as well. I will personally make sure that it is not tainted."

"I take it he wants us out of here." Yang looked straight up. "Can't imagine the dwarves would appreciate a dragon coughing her lungs out under that." She winced. Brom probably wouldn't know that expression.

"Coughing her…" Brom gasped. "I've never-"

"Forget I said that." Yang waved an arm in front of herself. "She isn't really doing that." She sighed. "I'll tell the others." Yang turned around and walked over to her sister. She placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Hey. We need to move her."

"Move her?" Ruby looked up at Yang. "She can't walk."

"She won't need to. There's enough legs to go around here." Halcyon walked behind Yang and snorted his agreement.

Ruby looked back at Cerise. The dragon stared back, then blinked slowly. "Okay."

Both Ruby and Yang moved away from Cerise' side. Halcyon took their place and pressed his side up against Cerise'. The red dragon draped a wing over her hatchmate. A similar thing was happening on the other side with Vert. Both males slowly stood to her full height, taking Cerise' torso with them. Her head, legs and tail still lay on the floor. Ruby and Yang moved to either side of the dragon's head and gently lifted it off the ground.

Yang looked over to where Aaron and Brom were talking. Whatever they were talking about, they wrapped it up quickly. Brom took a few steps back and Aaron turned to the Cerise sandwich. "Brom's taking us to a safe place here. The dwarves are looking for those who poisoned Cerise' Nagra, but so far haven't found anything. We need to move in case whoever did this wants to hurt us again."

Just before the group was going to move, Yang looked at the two red ice boxes on the ground. She removed a hand from under Cerise' jaw and stuck it out to the weapons. "Hitta." They flew to her hand and immediately started freezing it. Yang held them over Cerise' head toward Ruby. "Hey sis, take these, they're freezing."

Ruby looked at the collapsed weapons for a second before taking them. "Thanks."

"No problem." Yang pulled her hand back to her body. "Brisingr." A small flame appeared over her hand and started to return warmth to the appendage. How did Ruby make ice so freaking cold so quickly?

The procession started walking. Brom led the way out of the rotunda into one of the various halls. As they walked, Yang heard someone singing. Who could sing at a time like this? Then she actually heard the words. It wasn't something you just listen to on a scroll, especially since it was in the Ancient Language.

Yang turned her head to see Yaela with a hand on the side of Cerise' neck. The elf sang of healing and soothing in the most beautiful voice Yang ever heard. It was working, on more than just Cerise. The dragon hummed along once a pattern was established. Yang felt her own built up tension drain out of her and Halcyon. She looked across Cerise' head at Ruby and saw her little sister smiling while scratching behind Cerise' ear. Solembum, still on Cerise' snout, started purring like a motorboat.

Brom stopped at the head of the procession and looked at a large set of doors. "We're here," he said simply.

Yang took her arms from under Cerise' head and moved to the doors. Even though she was in a much better mood than she was a few minutes ago, she wasn't taking any chances. She threw one of the doors open and fell into a defensive stance. No one jumped out to attack her. She stretched her mind into the store room and only felt a few rats inside. Yang turned her head around and searched for the Fall Maiden. "Pyrrha, you getting anything?"

Pyrrha stepped forward and stretched out a hand. Her eyes glowed faintly. After a few seconds she lowered it and shook her head. "I'm not sensing any body heat in there. It's clear."

"Good to hear." Yang's shoulders relaxed as she walked back to Cerise head. The dragon sandwich walked into the room. They set Cerise on the floor near a wall. Apparently she had enough strength to curl into a ball.

Ruby draped herself over Cerise' neck. "This feels familiar. Using a storage area as a living space."

Cerise hummed weakly. _Just like the Dragonhouse._

Yang placed a hand on Ruby's back. "You two good for now?"

"For now…" Ruby turned her head back. "You going somewhere?"

"Yeah." Yang straightened to her full height. "I'm going to get Sun's Light, then help track down the bastards that did this."

Ruby looked back down, her lips forming a scowl. "Give them hell."

"Will do." Yang turned around and left the store room with Halcyon right behind her. She planned on making whoever did that to Cerise hurt, but it almost felt weird to hear Ruby want it. Almost.

* * *

 **Wow. Apparently my chapter 16s are full of pain. Not intentional.**

 **Also (deep breath) GOSH DANG IT ROOSTER TEETH! ENOUGH WITH THE CLIFFHANGERS!**


	17. Overprotective

**This make's two fics that I have in the 100,000 word club! Well, if you've been around a while, I won't actually count being there until 105K for author's notes. Still, wow...these things are huge...**

 **Back in college again, and it's freaking freezing outside. Anyway, my classload is the heaviest it's been, so I have to say that there may be breaks and the Tuesday schedule may fall apart. I don't know how I've gotten lucky enough that I've gotten one of these out almost every week since I've started.**

* * *

Ruby jabbed the end of Frozen Rose Seven into the stone floor. She drew the sword she forged back at Beacon and looked at her target, the relatively thin strip of ice connecting the head to the rest of the weapon. She swung her metal weapon at the ice as hard as she could. The two collided and made a strange ringing sound. Ruby inspected the ice for any cuts. Just like the last three, the ice wasn't scratched.

But it wasn't the first that mattered. If the weapon couldn't take continued punishment, it was useless. Ruby pulled her sword back and continually struck the ice as close to the same spot as possible. She kept that up for about a minute before she lowered the weapon. This time, the ice blade stayed in place on the weapon instead of being lopped off. On closer inspection though, the ice was cut halfway through.

Another failed attempt. Ruby sighed and dissolved the weapon. Apparently somewhere between a half hour and an hour of freezing lay the point of diminishing returns of how sturdy the weapon would be. Frozen Rose Six stood up only slightly better than Seven. Ruby wasn't even using a Rider's blade. If Aaron let Ruby use Redemption for her tests, the ice probably wouldn't even last that long.

It was official. If she ever wanted to use Crescent Rose again, she'd need to forge the parts herself.

Even if she did have access to the forges in the mountain, she didn't exactly trust many of the dwarves after what happened to Cerise. Those that poisoned her soulmate were still in the wind. King Hrothgar personally informed Ruby and Cerise how the search was going every night since the feast. Yang was conducting her own search, and being more discreet than interrogating everyone she thought might have had a hand in it. Everyone else offered their help, but there wasn't much they could do that wasn't already being done.

Apparently they had the names of those who poisoned the Nagra. The three dwarves were from the destroyed clan, now calling themselves Az Sweldn rak Anhûin. Even after Brom explained their history, it made no sense to Ruby. Their clan was the most supportive of the Riders before the Fall, and their leader Anhûin apparently supported them until her death. Why did they turn?

It turned out they were lucky Cerise was the only one poisoned. The cyanide was in the sauce, but didn't cover the whole Nagra. If the piece Vert got was only a few inches over, he'd share the same fate. The rest of the food at the feast was completely clean. Those three dwarves either only wanted to kill the dragons, or didn't have the time or ability to poison anything else.

Ruby looked back to where Cerise lay in her armor. It had been a week since she'd been poisoned, and she still wasn't back to full strength. Then again, that cyanide should have killed her. How the heck was there cyanide in Alagaësia anyway? It was first used in the Great War, not centuries ago. The poisonous variety of cyanide wasn't exactly found in nature. Sure, it couldn't be expected that Alagaësia have the exact same technological path because they didn't have Dust, but some things would have to happen before they could make that poison…Unless magic had something to do with it.

Cerise hadn't left the Dragonhold since she flew back two days after the event, partly because she barely made it back up in the first place, partly because Ruby refused to let her dragon put herself in danger again. Vert brought up livestock every day so Cerise could eat and Halcyon hauled up massive tubs of water. Cerise hated to have others do that work for her, but at the same time she was grateful that there were those that were willing to help.

That was about to change that day. Final preparations were being made for the Riders to fly to Du Weldenvarden and meet with the elves. Every pair had some reason to head north, most of it injury related. Yaela did her best to help, but she didn't know enough about paralysis and Darnvængr to really do anything. Angela's three different herbal soups cured Cerise' poisoning, but none could restore her strength. Ruby wanted to stay back and help Blake with the Underground Highway, but Cerise and Yang convinced her that she needed to get her head checked for that spirit. The elves would probably know more than anyone in Tronjheim.

Cerise lifted her head from the floor. _Blake is returning._

Ruby looked to the only walking exit to the Dragonhold. Sure enough, Blake walked through carrying a few old fashioned scrolls. Ruby walked over to her teammate. "How's the selection going?"

Blake shrugged. "It's going. I've taken your suggestion for the magician. It's all the others I have to consider. They have to be good fighters, but just as good with people. We have to make the people we help feel like they're people, not possessions or objectives."

"Looks like you have a fair few choices." Ruby gestured at the stack of scrolls.

"I wish." Blake sighed. "There's a few people that I don't have any doubt about, but most aren't exactly people that fit both roles. Then there are those that do, but aren't exactly stealthy."

"I'd help more, but I'm going to be gone in a few hours."

Blake gave Ruby a small smile. "Don't worry about it. You've done you fair share here, and you have your own trip to think about."

"Got it. By the way, Nalia took Weiss' Bullhead down to ground level a few minutes ago. She'll be back for yours soon."

"Thanks for the heads up." Blake walked past Ruby.

"Oh! Wait!" Ruby ran in front of Blake and gave her a hug. "Just in case I don't see you again before we leave."

Blake returned the hug with one arm. "Fly safe."

"I'll pass it along." Ruby broke away from Blake and returned to Cerise' side. It had been a few days since she'd given her dragon's armor a full inspection. Sure, she'd adjusted the armor slightly for Cerise' comfort, but there were parts that weren't touched for days. Things could settle wrong and prevent her from moving right.

Cerise hummed and nuzzled her Rider's arm. _You tried your best, Gem._

"It's not like I couldn't use ice like that in a fight. Just not against the Forsworn." Ruby pulled one of the straps tight. "We're all set. Should we head down now?"

 _I don't see why not._ Cerise stood up and moved to the center of the glowing red floor. Blake's Bullhead rolled out of its cave as well. A muted wind came from the engines.

Ren and Nora walked alongside it. Nora had a bag over her shoulder. She was the only non-Rider traveling to Ellesméra. There wasn't any guarantee that Nora would be welcomed into the city, but due to her injury, they had to try. She'd have to tone down her personality as well, or else she'd offend the wrong people.

"Ready to go?" Ruby asked.

"About as ready as I can get." Nora tossed her bag to Ruby, then kissed Ren on the cheek. "Don't miss me too much."

"I'll do my best." Ren returned the kiss.

Nalia flew over the Dragonhold and quickly dove to the red floor. Her head whipped over to Ruby and Cerise, her pupils slightly larger than slits. _They found them,_ Nalia growled. _Yang, Brom, and a squad of dwarves are escorting the ones that poisoned Cerise._

Ruby clenched her fists and Cerise growled. Just in time. Ruby turned to Nora. "You coming with me, or riding down with the Bullhead?"

"I'm with you," Nora growled, her normal carefree tone that she had only seconds ago was nowhere to be found.

"Then mount up." Ruby jumped onto Cerise' saddle while the dragon fell to her stomach. Nora started to climb up on her own, and Ruby hauled her friend the rest of the way. Cerise rose to her feet and jumped out of the Dragonhold.

Ruby looked past her dragon's head. Halcyon was about a mile away from the door that the Riders would exit on their way to Du Weldenvarden. Several figures, one of them with shining gold hair and one with a few silver streaks, walked in front of the dragon. Three of the others were the ones who poisoned her dragon. Ruby narrowed her eyes and clenched a fist. _No one_ hurt her little Cerise and got away with it.

Nora tapped Ruby's shoulder. The Rider turned around and saw a mischievous grin on her friend's face. "Jealous?"

"What?" She shook her head in confusion, then she remembered Ren and Nora's interaction in the Dragonhold. "Nora! Now? Really?"

Nora shrugged. "Had to say it now while it's fresh in your mind." She closed her eyes and laughed evilly. Nora reopened them and her eyes shown with revenge. "Just tell me what you want broken. It's worth the risk."

Ruby glared at Nora for a second, then nodded. "I might take you up on that." She looked back at the ground. Cerise flew toward her hatchmate. On the ground, Vert and Velvet stood by the gate, looking on at the approaching company. Aaron was probably down there as well. Those dwarves were about to face down several angry dragons and Riders.

Cerise landed in front of the figures in front of Halcyon. Ruby stared down and the veiled dwarves in chains. She dismounted Cerise and grabbed the hilt of her sword. The veiled dwarves glared at Ruby as if looks could kill. Still, Ruby had seen better death glares from Beowolves…and Weiss.

Ruby turned her glare to the dwarf guards who were escorting the assassins. "Why did it take so long to find these bastards?"

If the dwarf guards took offense to Ruby's bluntness, they didn't show it. "The tunnels under and around Farthen Dûr are extensive. We were fortunate to find them at all. We were contacted by tunnel dwellers and made aware of these traitors' location." One of the veiled dwarves started yelling something in his native language. He was silenced when one of the dwarf guards hit him with a club in the back of the head.

Ruby turned to her red-eyed sister. Yang nodded. "It's a maze down there. I'd say we had the same likelihood of finding someone outside the Kingdoms."

"Got it." Ruby looked back to the dwarf guards. "We are in your land. What is the punishment for this crime?"

"Harming a guest is the worst offense a knurlagn can commit short of harming the King. The punishment is death, by the hand of the one offended if they are able." Cerise growled low and loud. Her pupils were nothing more than slits. She moved forward and looked at each of the dwarves in turn.

Ruby was going through her own thoughts. On one hand, it felt right. No one hurt her dragon and got away with it. Grimm met her scythe, and the Nevermores that captured them either got life in Atlas prison, or a firing squad. On another hand, it felt too harsh. No one from Remnant was an executioner. None of them liked taking lives, though most of them had at one point. Up until this mission, lethal force was used as a last resort only. On yet another hand, immediate death felt too easy. Those dwarves poisoned Cerise, and if Angela wasn't around, they would have killed Cerise. That couldn't go unpunished. The darker parts of Ruby's mind wanted these dwarves to suffer for a long time for what they tried to do.

Cerise' visible eye flicked back. _This is too quick._

Ruby nodded, then turned to the dwarf guard she thought was in charge. "Death is too quick for their crime. Are there any long term punishments?"

The dwarf nodded. "There is one. Banishment." The veiled dwarves stiffened up and started shouting again. More blows to the back of their skulls shut them up.

Ruby and Cerise exchanged a glance, then Ruby faced Brom, who had yet to speak. "I take it banishment here is more severe than with humans."

"Those who are banished cease to exist," Brom said cryptically. Again, the would be assassins started shouting and trying to free themselves from their chains.

Ruby blinked and once again locked eyes with Cerise. _What do you think?_

 _To me it sounds too easy, yet these dwarves are terrified of it._ Cerise' pupils returned to the center of her eyes. _Aaron, Nalia, what does banishment really mean?_

 _If I'm remembering right,_ Nalia started, _the other dwarves refuse all existence of those who are banished. They don't interact at all, they can't buy food, they're rejected by their families. It really is like they don't exist._

 _Well then_ … Cerise stopped growling and her pupils dilated to their normal size. _These dwarves no longer exist. Pay them no mind. They will never again be welcome in these mountains, or anywhere._

Ruby took a deep breath and forced her anger down. She tried to act like this was just any normal day as she faced Brom again. "Do we have the King's blessing to leave?"

Brom quirked his eyebrows, then it looked like the situation clicked for him. "You do. He bids you farewell, and safe skies." He made a small gesture to the dwarf guards. They relaxed slightly and left with their charges. The veiled dwarves fought kicking and screaming, but they didn't gain any ground.

Yang sighed, and her eyes returned to normal. "We've got a long flight ahead of us."

 _We have a long walk first._ Halcyon looked at Cerise, his lips formed the best smirk a dragon could make. _Poor Cerise will have to go through long, dark, cramped tunnels again._

Cerise whipped her head to her hatchmate and growled. _I do NOT have Tunnel Fright!_

"You're right, Cerise." Ruby patted her dragon's shoulder. "You have claustrophobia."

 _Ruby!_ Cerise faced her Rider. _I thought you were on my side!_

"I am. If I have to face my fears, so do you." Ruby poked her dragon's snout.

Cerise growled, but a little whimper found its way in. _Why…?_

Ruby almost held back a snort. She turned to face Brom once more. "What are you going to be doing after stepping down as leader of the Varden?"

"What I have wanted to for years." Brom's face darkened. "Revenge for Saphira, and all those who died on Vroengard and Ileria."

"…Oh." Of all the responses Brom could have given, Ruby expected that the least. Brom always seemed cool and collected so far. Sure, he was mad at the Forsworn, but have a blatant want for revenge?...Then again, wasn't that what Ruby just thought about?

"But, until that opportunity arises," Brom continued, "I believe I will assist with the Underground Highway. There will be many things here that those freed will need that I don't think Blake will anticipate."

"You'd be surprised." A shadow passed over Ruby. She looked up and saw Nalia flying down Blake's Bullhead. "Looks like it's almost time for us to leave."

Brom nodded. "I will notify King Hrothgar of Cerise and your decision to banish those dwarves. He will make sure every clan knows of this, and acknowledges it."

"Thank you." Ruby lightly bowed. "I guess if we ever see those three again, we won't."

"With luck, you will _never_ see them again. Safe travels." Brom turned back around and started the long walk back to Tronjheim.

Ruby and Cerise turned around and walked to where Vert and Velvet were waiting. Yang and Halcyon walked alongside their sisters. "Ya know Ruby," Yang started, "you and Cerise did better there than I would have."

"Because we didn't kill them?" Ruby grunted. "If their reactions are anything to go by, banishment is a fate worse than death."

"Maybe, but that is what I was talking about. I would have knocked their heads off their shoulders if they did that to Halcyon. I nearly did anyway."

"I don't think anyone here would complain if you did that." Ruby looked ahead toward the gate, and saw Yaela standing with a primitive backpack over her shoulders. This was news to her. Ruby approached the elf. "You're coming with us?"

Yaela faced Ruby and smiled. "You need a guide through the forest. While I'm sure Nalia is perfectly capable of finding her way there, you will still need someone to convince the others that you aren't hostile."

"Couldn't we swear that we're not hostile?"

"It's not that simple." Yaela shook her head. "While you can't lie, you can still mean something entirely different from what you want others to know."

"Huh." Ruby shrugged. "Good thing Weiss isn't coming, then."

"I heard that!" Weiss called from somewhere.

Yang elbowed Ruby. "You did it now, sis."

* * *

Once again, Aaron was getting tired of being in a tunnel. At least this time around the flameless lanterns stayed the entire journey. Unfortunately for everybody, no holes in the ceilings to allow them to jump to open air. Cerise attached herself to Vert's side after the first hour, and Ruby switched from riding in her saddle and walking alongside Cerise' head regularly.

After speaking with the other Riders, Aaron brought Yaela up to speed on all things Remnant. Surprisingly, she took everything extremely well. She was engrossed with the _technology_ of all things, not the culture or the environment like every other elf would be. When Aaron handed her his Scroll, she spent hours going through it, even though it was clear she had no idea what she was doing. The solar battery running dry stopped her exploration after six hours. It was kind of entertaining seeing Yaela think she actually killed it.

Two days after they left Farthen Dûr, Aaron saw a thin strip of light near the center of the tunnel. Apparently Cerise saw it too. She let out a joyful roar, then ran past Aaron and Yaela. The elf reached out a hand toward Cerise as she ran past, but the dragon ignored her. Ruby held onto her dragon's neck as Cerise thundered down the tunnel.

Yaela lowered her arm and grabbed the hilt of her sword. "Cerise may be in danger."

Aaron rested a hand on Redemption's hilt. "What do you mean?"

"With Tarnag abandoned, Fanghur have migrated to the area around the city to build nests. They will attack anything that they fear threatens their young."

Aaron switched from Redemption to his V4 and loaded a Dust magazine. He turned back to the younger green dragon. "Vert, you hear that?" The dragon growled and nodded. "We may need your guns."

Nalia growled beside Aaron. _Hop on, you two. We have a hatchling to save._ Aaron and Yaela jumped onto Nalia's saddle, right before she sprinted across the floor.

Ahead, Cerise collided with the door and burst through it. Immediately after that, she jumped out of sight. Nalia charged out into the faint sunlight and looked around. Aaron and Yaela searched the sky as well. No speck of red was to be found.

Aaron turned to face Yang and Halcyon. The Rider's eyes were closed and her head tilted back. Her eyes snapped open. "She's on the other side of the city, and she knows about the wildlife. Cerise is turning around."

"Any contacts?" Velvet asked from on top of Vert.

"None that they can see." Yang sighed. "We're safe for now."

Nalia growled. _Cerise can't keep running off like that. She's going to get herself or Ruby hurt, if not killed._

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Nora asked from behind Yang. "We've all charged into hordes of Grimm before and come out on top."

 _While Grimm may be endless, the animals here are more dangerous individually. I do hope you never have to experience that first hand._

"Meh. Have you seen a horde of Nevermore? Or Arachnii?"

Yang elbowed Nora in the gut. "Do you want to walk the rest of the way?" She stiffened up and slowly jerked her head toward Aaron like a rusty robot. "Please tell me there aren't any giant spiders here."

Aaron shrugged. "Not Arachnii sized, but I think I've heard about dinner plate sized ones."

"Great. That makes me feel _so_ much better." Yang shivered. "I think I'd almost prefer Arachnii."

"Oh look. There they are." Nora pointed at the sky.

"What?" Yang snapped her head back to her co-rider, then followed Nora's finger. She sighed. "Nora, don't say things like that when we're talking about spiders!"

Aaron rolled his eyes and looked to the sky. A red dragon rose above the massive dome at the top of Tarnag. Cerise must have really missed the outside if she could fly away that quickly. As it was, she gently glided down toward the other dragons, with nothing following her.

Several ear piercing shrieks filled the air. A mental assault accompanied the sound, but wasn't nearly strong enough to break through Aaron and Nalia's defenses. Still, Aaron clamped his hands over his ears as he searched for the source. Three large Fanghur flew out of one of the other mountains toward Cerise. Nalia took flight and moved to intercept the beasts.

As the Fanghur screeched, Cerise lost altitude fast. A few gunshots came from her direction, but none of the beasts fell. What gun did Ruby have anyway? Aaron raised his own V4 and took aim at the lead Fanghur. Nalia stabilized her wings and straightened her neck. Aaron fired two three-shot bursts at the Fanghur. Six holes appeared in its wings.

Then Nalia collided with it. She was nearly three times the size of the beast. If the impact alone didn't kill it, its life ended when Nalia took the Fanghur's full head in her mouth and clamped down. The body fell to the ground, and Nalia spit the head out.

The screech ended abruptly. Aaron searched for the two other Fanghur and saw them flying back to where they came from. Seconds later, the sound of jet engines grew from nothing to a dull roar. Vert flew up from the ground and behind the two beasts. His miniguns spun to life and spat hot Dust at the remaining Fanghur. They shrieked for less than a second each before they were silenced forever.

Aaron and Nalia searched the skies for any more hostiles. At the moment, nothing rose to challenge them. "Nalia, let's head back to the city."

 _Watch our backs._ Nalia angled to toward the ground and circled down to the city.

As they descended, Cerise flew toward where the first Fanghur fell. She hung in the air for a few seconds while Ruby held her Scroll out toward the dead creature. Before either Aaron or Nalia could call them back, Cerise turned around and flew to the city.

Yaela groaned behind Aaron. The Rider turned back to the elf. "You feeling okay?"

"Not all of us can defend our minds like you and Nalia." Yaela rubbed the back of her head. "The Fenghur's screech isn't just sound."

"Yeah, I felt that. I expected it to be stronger." Aaron looked back to the city. Halcyon stood in a courtyard near the giant dome. Yang knelt on the ground over Nora, her grenade launcher lying on the ground a few feet away.

Nalia dove to the ground and broke the stone courtyard beneath her weight. Aaron dismounted and jogged to Yang's side. As expected, Nora writhed on the ground. Tears streaked from her clenched eyes. Her mouth hung open, but no sound came out. Yang held one of Nora's hands in a death grip.

Yaela pushed herself past Aaron and knelt down by Nora. "What caused this?" she asked Yang.

"I don't really know." Yang shook her head. "She just flipped Magnhild in the air and she collapsed." Yaela nodded and started chanting in the ancient language to relieve some of Nora's pain.

The ground shuddered twice beneath Aaron's feet. He turned around to see Cerise and Vert land in the courtyard. Their Riders dismounted and also made their way to Nora. Both had similar worried expressions on their faces. "What happened?" Ruby asked.

"Apparently Nora's injury is getting worse." Aaron shook his head. "She's not going to be able to do much at all if this keeps escalating." Velvet passed Aaron and joined Yaela in easing Nora's pain.

After a few minutes, Nora finally lay still. Her breath was slow and ragged and she sweat something fierce. She didn't open her eyes until five minutes after that. Both eyes were foggy and watery. "That…that was bad."

"The worst one yet." Velvet placed a hand on Nora's forehead. "You're burning up."

"I can still move." Nora slowly brought her arms up and pushed her torso off the ground.

Velvet put a hand on Nora's chest and forced her back to the ground. "Maybe, but you'll injure yourself further." She looked between Yaela and Aaron. "We're not going any further tonight. It's too dangerous."

"If that's the case…" Aaron looked up at Nalia. "Could you see if there's a safer place to set up camp?"

 _I will._ Nalia jumped into the air and circled around.

"What about up in there?" Ruby pointed at the massive dome. "I think it should be big enough for the dragons."

"I wouldn't recommend that," Yaela said. Aaron faced the elf and saw her staring up at the building with possibly the most neutral face he'd ever seen. "The dwarves are protective of their beliefs. No one who isn't a dwarf has stepped inside Celbedeil. I don't want to think about what they would do if outsiders entered."

"Celbedeil." Aaron looked up at the building. "So that's what it looks like."

"Am I missing something here?" Ruby asked.

"This place is the main temple for the dwarves' religion. If you think I keep a lot of secrets, many major aspects of the dwarves' culture are unknown to most people. Their religion, mining techniques, we don't even know what they call the Beor mountains." Aaron shook his head. "If we ever stepped in that temple and the dwarves found out, there'd be hell to pay."

Ruby blinked. "Oh." She looked up at the building. "Forget I said that."

"I will." Aaron paused. "What were you shooting up there? Did you fix Crescent Rose enough for it to work?"

"Not exactly." Ruby stuck a thumb out to Cerise' saddle. Aaron followed it and saw part of the weapon strapped to the saddle. "Just the barrel was cut, not anything in the receiver. She can shoot, but doesn't have the best accuracy at range anymore. She's been reduced to a Faunus War era bolt-action rifle..." Her shoulders slumped.

"Oh." It seemed Ruby was still depressed over the loss of her weapon. Aaron needed to change the topic. "Why were you so interested in that dead Fanghur?"

Ruby lowered her gaze and quirked one of her eyes. "I can't help but think I've seen that those things before."

Aaron cocked his head. "I don't think Fanghur live in the west Beors."

"Not here. Remnant."

"A type of Grimm?"

"Yeah…A Sea Dragon actually." Ruby pulled out her Scroll.

"A Sea Dragon?" Aaron looked around himself and out into the valley between mountains. "The only body of water around here is that lake and the river."

"I can see that, but…can I borrow your Scroll?" Aaron handed it over. Ruby took it and started sifting through the pictures until one with a Sea Dragon turned up. She had one with the decapitated Fanghur on her own scroll. Aaron saw a little resemblance now that they were side by side. "Now If I play with the filters…" The image of the Fanghur shifted colors drastically. Eventually, the beast turned black, with a few white spots covering vital areas.

"How the heck?" Aaron looked between the two images. Through that filter, the Fenghur's corpse looked almost exactly like the Sea Dragon.

"Cerise even thought they were small Sea Dragons because of how color blind dragons are."

"But…those things can't be Grimm. There are no Grimm in Alagaësia."

"I'm not saying they are." Ruby shook her head. "We have bears, gray wolves, and scorpions on Remnant. There are Grimm for just about all animals there."

"Geists? Griffons?"

"Griffons are horses for the most part. Pegasus actually, but those are just mythological, and I'm pretty sure they don't exist here either. Geists…I don't know…people?"

"What about that dragon from Mountain Glen? Dragons aren't native to Remnant."

Ruby looked up at Aaron. "Then that's two things that are native only to Alagaësia that are Grimm on Remnant." She shook her head. "Then again, the Doubles Theory is only that." She handed Aaron back his Scroll and returned her own to a pocket. "Like you said, there isn't a body of water big enough around here for a Sea Dragon.

Nalia flew back to the courtyard and landed by Cerise. She growled at the younger dragon. Cerise suddenly looked much smaller, but growled back just the same. Whatever they said passed only between them. Nalia eventually snorted in a satisfied manner and found a place in the courtyard. Cerise growled again and walked to the exact opposite side of the open area.

"You hear any of that?" Ruby asked.

Aaron shook his head. "If I had to guess, Nalia scolded Cerise for literally running away from her fears, and that put herself and you in danger."

"The thing is she lectured me about the same thing before the feast." Ruby sighed. "I've got some work to do."

* * *

 **Some of you might see something coming up. I must say, I'm really proud of it, even though I'm working through some of the final details as I go.  
**

 **Addressing the show...team RWBY's not getting back together this Volume, are they...**


	18. Out of Place

**In all seriousness, something happened last week that I need to address. I won't name who did this, but someone used Sun's Light in their own story. I didn't have a huge problem with it, but I didn't like that he/she didn't** _ **ask**_ **first. Outside school and sites like this, plagiarism is a** _ **huge**_ **deal, from losing your job to hefty lawsuits. That being said, if you ask to use something I've made, like Sun's light or the Nevermores, or even write a spinoff of this at some point in time, I'll very likely say yes. In fact, I'd love to see things like that. It's a lot easier to do things like that here instead of real life.**

 **Testing out a new POV here. There won't be much of it going forward, but they will all be important.**

* * *

Weiss stared at the complete stranger in the mirror. She looked like her, but at the same time, completely different. Her hair was magically dyed black and her eyes turned a muted green. Her cheekbones looked slightly lower and her nose wider. A cleft chin, freckles on both her cheeks, and a few more inches to her height rounded off her magical physical alterations. The scar over her left eye was covered up with makeup, though Brom offered to heal it to better hide her identity.

All these came from the fact that Weiss didn't want to recognize herself at all. She didn't want to risk the chance of people knowing who she really was in Dras-Leona. She spoke with Blake about how she could help in the Underground Highway. After several minutes of brainstorming, Weiss suggested that she could _buy_ some slaves out. It would be completely legal in the eyes of the Empire, and they wouldn't have to sneak out. She half expected Blake to slap her in the face for even suggesting it.

Instead, Blake accepted the idea. Both teammates had to convince Brom it was a good idea so they could get enough coins together. At the moment, Weiss supposedly had enough coins to buy the freedom for ten people. But that wouldn't be enough. They would most likely only be able to 'shop' on the streets, and not be able to buy people away from their owners.

Weiss clenched a fist. She couldn't stand slavery when it was illegal and in back alleys. The Nevermores, possibly the White Fang in places…her father if some news outlets were right. Despite how much she hated it, that couldn't hold a candle to the inferno that Blake and Ruby built.

 _Ruby._ Weiss looked where she thought was north. What the Nevermores did to Ruby, Cerise, Velvet, and Vert was unacceptable. Ruby was the worst of by far mentally. On most days she was that annoying, idiotic, huggable little brat that she was before any of this started. Then there were those days where she jumped at the sight of her own shadow. It hurt to see her like that, the most optimistic of them all doubting herself over decisions that could put others in danger.

But that's exactly why she was doing this. Ruby was family. She was Weiss' sister as much as Winter was, and certainly a better person that Whitley could ever hope to be. At this point they all were. Yang, Blake, Velvet, JNPR. Most of them had some experience with slavers in one way or another. They were in this together. They would make sure less people went through the same horrors Ruby did.

The door opened behind Weiss. She looked in the mirror and saw Blake enter the room. "Ready to go, Weiss?" Blake asked.

Weiss sighed and turned around. "Blake, it's Sarah Katrinasdaughter now." A name they decided on upon Weiss insistence. Her voice sounded a touch lower as well. The less people that recognized any part of her when they took the city, the better.

"You're Weiss until you meet up with the other Drivers." Blake walked over holding one of the straps of a backpack. "Your personal belongings for this trip. No toothbrush, no shampoo, and the only makeup you're used to is to cover up your scar."

Weiss took the bag and looked through it. It was mostly full of survival gear: water, a few scraps of dried meat, bread. Of course, this was just for traveling between cities. A large purse overflowing with golden coins sat at the bottom of the bag. "Thanks Blake." Weiss turned back to look in the mirror. "Do you think it's too late to ask Brom to change my skin tone?"

Blake put a hand on Weiss' shoulder. "If I didn't see Brom change you from Weiss to Sarah, I wouldn't recognize you."

"I just don't want anybody we don't help recognize me when we fly in on Bullheads and dragons." Weiss sighed. "This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

"Are you asking for your pride, or for the benefit of others?"

Weiss half glared at Blake. "What would they think if they see someone buying people one day, and liberating the city the next? To them, we might as well be just as bad as the current regime. Even if the find out that all those people I 'bought' were freed, what would they think about themselves? Why weren't they chosen?" Weiss shook her head. "We _can't_ get all of them freed without being found out. Some will have to say."

"I know." Blake's ears drooped. "But you are going to help more people with your idea than I thought we'd be able to. No one will bat an eye if you 'buy' a bunch and leave with them. You couldn't break people out and get away the same."

"Still…" Weiss felt her eyes tear up. "Why can't Ruby and the rest bring down the rest of the Forsworn already? All those people have suffered enough."

"At least you don't want to raze the city to the ground." Blake turned Weiss around and hugged her. "Thank you for what you're doing. I wish I could be out there with you."

Weiss returned the embrace. "Same here. At least I'd be able to talk with someone I know." She shivered. "Acting like I was married to Aaron was bad enough. One of these guys…"

"I'd send Jaune and Pyrrha with you, but from what they've said, they didn't do too well when they were in the cities before we met Brom." Blake pulled away and locked eyes with Weiss. "At least if any of those guys try anything, you can make them sing soprano for the rest of their lives."

"There is that. Same thing goes if they don't think a woman can fight like we can." That got a smirk out of the Faunus. Weiss looked past Blake. "I take it they're all assembled?"

"By the east gate of Tronjheim. You'll be ready to move out within the hour."

Weiss nodded. "I'll make sure the magician in the group reports in every night, if only to prove we're still alive."

"If you don't, the rest of us will take the Bullheads out to your last known location. If you ever need anything, let us know, and we'll try to let your contacts in Feinster and Belatona know."

"Well, good luck Blake." Weiss walked past her teammate.

"Same to you. Be safe out there."

* * *

Ruby leaned all the way back in Cerise' saddle and watched the clouds roll by. There wasn't much on the ground to look at over that part of Alagaëisa, just a river and plains in all directions. If she looked to her left, she might be able to see the Hadarac Desert dozens of miles away with her bionic eye. At altitude, she didn't dare use her scroll in case of turbulence. The clouds were the only things that looked like something other than flat land.

As Cerise approached the underside of a cloud, Ruby stuck natural hand up into it. Despite what most people thought, clouds weren't water vapor. They were liquid water with some ice thrown in at higher altitudes. Flying through them felt weird, like a thinned out slushie at times. It was still enough to soak everything though. Stray droplets splattered onto her bare face. After being in tunnels for so long, she didn't feel like suffocating her head inside her helmet. Ruby pulled her hand back to herself but continued to stare at the fluffy whiteness.

The sky was darkening as the day drew to a close. What was left of the sun lay to the west. Yaela insisted that the forest of Du Weldenvarden was less than an hour away. No point in camping outside of the forest if they were that close. Everyone who didn't have night vision would be able to see for at least the next hour. Then again, with how bright the full moon glowed, no one would have a hard time seeing.

Cerise rumbled beneath Ruby. _If you're bored, I can make things a little more interesting for you._

Ruby smiled and leaned all the way forward in her saddle. _Haven't had major fun while flying in a while. Just let me get secured._

 _Excuse me?_ Cerise turned her head back and snorted smoke at her Rider. _Are you saying I'm not fun to fly with?_

 _Not at all. We just haven't done anything that gets my heart pounding in a while._ Ruby secured her arms, using her teeth to tighten the straps. _Hit me with your best shot._

 _You want to feel things from my perspective?_

 _Tempting, but no. I'm fine where I am._

 _If you say so._ Cerise pinned her wings to her sides. She dipped her head down and started falling. Ruby felt the wind rush through her hair. All the air rushing past her nearly deafened her. The hand that she stuck into the cloud dried itself in the descent. Ruby watched as the ground rushed up to meet her. Then again, she trusted Cerise to not let them make a dragon sized dent in the ground.

But Cerise snapped her wings open sooner than expected. She came to almost a dead stop midair. Before Ruby could ask what was happening, Halcyon dove by. Cerise growled down at her brother. She dove again, aiming right for the slightly larger dragon. Halcyon rolled so Yang was beneath him. The two titans collided, falling to the ground.

 _Cerise, what's going on?_ Ruby asked as she was jostled around.

 _Defend yourself!_ Cerise ordered. _My little brother thinks he can best me in a fight._

Ruby smirked as she freed her arms from her saddle. _Is that so? Then I can assume Yang thinks that she can best me?_ She drew her replacement sword and held it off to the side.

 _Most likely._ If it was possible to mentally smirk, Cerise just did it.

 _Then get me an angle._ Ruby felt some of the tension beneath her disappear. Halcyon then rolled overhead, with Yang swinging Sun's Light at Ruby. The younger sister effortlessly blocked it with a smile.

Halcyon righted himself next to Cerise and slammed into her side, the two dragon's wings rested just behind the Riders. Ruby swung at Yang, but Yang caught the strike near the pivot point on her blade. The younger sister pulled back and launched several more strikes, each new one faster than the last. Just as she batted Yang's sword away though, the two dragons pulled apart.

 _Buy me a few seconds, Cerise._ Ruby temporarily sheathed her sword and worked on freeing her legs. She had something planned. It was probably a little suicidal, and definitely unorthodox, but hopefully Yang wouldn't see it coming.

 _You mind filling me in?_

 _When I kick off, dive, then catch me._ _Attack from the side._ Ruby drew her sword again and sighted her target. Unfortunately, Halcyon probably wouldn't just allow Cerise to come in from the side. The two dragons flew past each other taking swipes at their sibling, or allowing their Riders to do so. Ruby had to clamp her legs around Cerise' side so she wouldn't be sent flying.

Cerise managed to kick Halcyon below her. He turned to get an angle of his own. Cerise used this time to dive at her brother. Ruby brought her legs up and took a crouching position on the saddle. At the last second she jumped off her dragon's back and flew toward her sister. Ruby managed to land a solid blow on her sister's chest. It was a good thing Yang had Aura and wards.

Ruby flew over the other side of Halcyon and into open air. Cerise flew out from under Halcyon and caught her Rider perfectly on her saddle. _That worked!_ Ruby smiled as she looked back at her sister. Yang's head faced her, but she couldn't see her expression normally. Ruby's bionic eye zoomed in to allow her to see Yang's jaw practically in her lap, with the corners of her lips, trying to rise.

 _I liked it._ Cerise turned around for another attack. _That could come in handy at some point._

 _Not if we're rolling around like this. It's killing my legs._ Ruby looked back at her sister. It looked like she was freeing her legs too.

The dragons collided again, blocking her view. Halcyon's head ended up poking behind Cerise. The gold dragon winked at Ruby. _Hello there._

"Get off my dragon." Ruby swung her sword at Halcyon's snout several times.

 _That's not very nice._ Halcyon pulled away and dove slightly.

Cerise snapped her head around. _Ruby, behind you!_

Before Ruby could turn around, she was tackled from behind and out of Cerise saddle. She fell for less than a hundred feet before she landed on Halcyon's back. Ruby rolled once and sprung to her feet, barely avoiding one of Halcyon's back spikes. She half glared at Yang. "Cheap shot."

"Yours wasn't?" Yang smirked then she looked at Ruby's hand. "You call yourself a Huntress? Where's your weapon?"

Ruby looked at her left hand. Somewhere in that, she lost her grip on her sword. She looked to where her dragon circled. "Cerise?" she called.

Halcyon turned his head back. _I have it, and no, I'm not giving it to you._

"Just you and me, Rubes." Yang raised her fists. "Give me your best shot."

"You asked for it." Ruby smirked and fell into a defensive stance. Despite her exterior attitude, she wasn't confident she could beat Yang unarmed. Halcyon could easily shift things in her favor. Then there was the fact that Yang was _the_ close combat specialist of Beacon, and could even beat their dad a good chunk of the time. She could catch any of Ruby's limbs and throw her around like a ragdoll. But she couldn't hope to match Ruby's speed.

Ruby threw a kick with her left leg and their spar began. Yang blocked it with an arm, but couldn't grab it before Ruby pulled away. The younger sister spun around and kicked with the same leg followed up with a punch to the gut from the hand on the same side. Normally Ruby would use everything she had, but not a mile off the ground.

Yang blocked everything Ruby threw at her effortlessly. She was in her element. While she didn't have Ruby's speed, she fought her sister enough to know what she'd do and when. After another block, Yang threw her first punch at Ruby's face. The younger sister couldn't deflect in time and she was thrown backward on Halcyon's back. She barely managed to grab a spike before she was thrown into open air.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh?" Ruby pushed herself up and smirked evilly at her sister. "You asked for this, hothead."

"Bring it on, match stick." Yang held her arms out to her sides, leaving her temporarily exposed. Ruby rushed her sister, but as expected, Yang brought her hands in to defend herself. Unlike before, Ruby threw her bionic arm at her sister. The blow forced Yang back a few steps, but she smirked just the same.

The sisters became a red and yellow blur. Both launched their legs and arms at their opponents faster than the untrained eye could see. Only inches were taken or lost as they battled in the sky. Neither gained any noticeable ground.

That is, until Ruby used her bionic arm to elbow Yang in the gut. The blonde stumbled back a step. Ruby then swung her left leg around and swiped Yang's legs out from under her. Yang fell to Halcyon's back gust as a gust of wind blew by. The dragon was jerked to the side…tipping Yang over the edge.

Ruby's heart sunk. She…she just forced her sister off her dragon at a few thousand feet off the ground. She looked over Halcyon's side to see Yang spread eagle falling toward the ground. Cerise dove to catch her.

As Ruby looked down, Halcyon rolled over, forcing her off. She yelped as she was forced into free fall as well. Ruby flailed her arms around trying to stabilize herself. Why would Halcyon do that? Revenge for throwing Yang off?

A few hundred feet below her, Cerise caught Yang on her back. She circled back around and positioned herself beneath Ruby. Just like all other times, Cerise gently curved up and caught her Rider just behind the saddle.

Yang turned back and shrugged. "Looks like you win, Ruby. I don't know how, but you did."

Ruby climbed over the spike between her and the saddle and hugged her sister from behind. "Sorry about throwing you off."

Yang smirked and shrugged Ruby off. "What's to be sorry about? Unexpected skydiving is still skydiving. It's not like Halcyon would have let me hit the ground if Cerise wasn't around."

Ruby narrowed her eyes. Something in Yang's voice sounded off. "You wanted this to happen, didn't you?"

"Not exactly like that, but yeah. Needed some excitement in the air."

Ruby cleared her face and clenched her legs around her dragon. _Cerise, backflip._ The dragon complied and pulled into a steep climb. Yang lost her grip in the saddle and fell past Ruby. Cerise quickly righted herself and grabbed Yang in one of her paws. Ruby smiled as she took her spot in the saddle. She looked over Cerise side. "That's what you get for giving her a heart attack."

Cerise started to rise to Halcyon's level. Nalia and Vert still flew near the clouds. Cerise flew just over Halcyon and dropped Yang onto his back. The dragons switched places and Halcyon dropped Ruby's sword into her hands. The Rider looked over her weapon for any scratches or crumpling, but saw none. Satisfied, she sheathed her sword and attached it to the saddle.

When she did that, she saw a few birds flying at their level flying in from the west. That wasn't too uncommon that birds flew this high, but didn't happen very often over land. As Cerise rose though, they followed suit. Ruby narrowed her eyes. Did a couple of Fanghur follow them all this way? Her bionic eye zoomed in on the birds.

Ruby blinked. What she saw shouldn't have been possible. "Run diagnostics." Several lines of text flashed through her right eye. Nothing looked out of the ordinary besides the power being low on her leg. Why did she see those things? "Cerise, I need a second opinion. Please tell me those are birds."

Cerise looked at the birds in question. She growled and quickened her pace. _I wish I could._

"Might as well confirm this." Ruby stretched her mind out toward the 'birds.' She kept extending her range, but she felt nothing. The range finder on her eye said the things were only four miles away, but Ruby was sure she felt life over five.

That settled it. Those things weren't birds. Ruby reached for her helmet and pulled it over her head. _Red alert team! We have Pteros to our west!_

 _You feeling alright Ruby?_ Yang asked. _There aren't any of those outside Menagerie. Much less…wait, WHAT?_ Shock radiated off her. _How the heck are these things here?_

Ruby pulled the remainder of Crescent Rose off the saddle. _I don't know, just get ready to fight these things!_

 _Luckily there's only two of them this time,_ Nalia growled. _Flocks are difficult._

 _Pair up!_ Aaron ordered. _Greens left, siblings right._

Cerise and Halcyon flew wingtip to wingtip. Ruby and Yang aimed their respective rifles at the Grimm. For once, Yang had range on Ruby, and both knew it. Nora was the only one in their group who couldn't hit as far as Ruby. It hurt, but it was a fact of life.

 _Blondie, you take right eye, I'll take left._

 _I copy, Cyborg. Waiting for your mark._

Ruby looked through her scope and targeted her selected eye. The problem was she Pteros had the setting sun directly behind them. Ruby had to shift her grip on Crescent Rose to be able to have her bionic eye look through the scope. The dragons and Grimm closed their distance rapidly. Both sides roared at each other, with the Pteros sounding like sharp forks on a metal pan. It didn't faze Ruby as much as it used to. _Three, two, one, mark!_

Crescent Rose kicked back into Ruby's shoulder as it sent a Burn Dust round at its target. Yang fired at the same time and both bullets hit home. On the other side of Yang, Ruby heard the three shots from a V4 and the explosion from Nora's grenade launcher. Both Pteros' screeches ended and they nosed down as they fell from the sky.

Something kicked off of Ruby's target and flew directly at the Rider. Whatever it was rose a sword of some kind. Ruby moved Crescent Rose to block as she fumbled around for her sword. Blade met rifle, and the creature forced Ruby to lean back in the saddle. It was as strong as Yang, maybe stronger. If forced Ruby to abandon drawing her sword.

"Die, elf," the creature growled. That was new for a Grimm. Its breath smelt like a sewer mixed with a dump.

"I'm human." _A little help here Yang?_ A second later, Ruby heard Ember Celica fire and a Dust round hit the creature in the shoulder, but it didn't kill. The unknown Grimm jumped back near Cerise' neck and raised its sword.

Ruby held up her left hand and allowed her Aura to flow free. The area on Cerise back lit up and the Grimm's grip on its sword faltered. The air around the Grimm condensed and froze around it. In seconds, the creature was completely immobilized. The new ice block slid of Cerise' neck and fell to the ground. Ruby watched the thing fall to the ground. "That's what you get for trying to kill my dragon."

The air grew silent, with the only sound coming from Vert's jet engines. Several black forms fell from the sky. The fight was won, but left Ruby with a huge question. She removed her helmet and leaned forward in her saddle. "Take me down there. I need to make sure these things are what I think they are."

 _Will do._ Cerise leaned forward and began her descent. The other dragons followed close behind. Ruby kept her eyes on where the Grimm just landed, making sure they weren't alive. She didn't feel any life from them at the moment, but then again, she didn't feel anything before.

Cerise landed by one of the Pteros and Ruby dismounted. She held her sword in front of her, not that it could easily kill a Grimm the size of a boxcar. Cerise was right behind her, with the others watching from afar.

As Ruby approached, she looked over the dead creature. The beak, the leathery skin, the stink, everything reminded her of the Pteros most of her team fought in Eastern Menagerie. The problem was the thing wasn't evaporating, and the white and red bone plates were gone. It looked completely intact besides the eyes, no bone plates were shot off.

Then Ruby got right up next to the thing. The creature's head had a growth on it that looked exactly like the normal white mask. Without getting closer to the wings, they looked like they had the familiar spikes as well, just not as obvious.

There was one last thing for her to check. Ruby dug out her scroll and used it as a flashlight. She searched for the normally red lines on the creature's mask. Instead of those, she found various patterns in the skull, but they were so slight that Ruby couldn't put a final form to them. She raised her left hand and manipulated the water in the air around her toward the creature's head. The water filled into the lines and solidified. Ruby cut the flow of Aura and looked at the final pattern. The ice lines were an exact match to any Ptero.

There were Grimm in Alagaësia. That could complicate things.

* * *

Silia lay in the grass over a league away from where the outsiders fought her Lethrblaka and Ra'zac. Up until then, she didn't, couldn't believe that only a few untrained Riders could kill any of her allies so easily. Then she heard those thunderclaps that caused her pets to fall from the sky. Whoever these new Riders were, they were not to be trifled with.

At the moment, the Rider of the red dragon was gesturing at the corpse of a Lethrblaka. Silia couldn't hear what she was saying, but her body language indicated action. The other Riders spread around the creature, inspecting it. One of them stabbed her sword into it.

Nalia Skóttvængr stood over them all, snarling at the Lethrblaka. Aaron Benson spoke with the red dragon's Rider. Those two…Silia never liked them on Vroengard. Always so positive, despite their hardships. Everything went right for them. The 'masters' claimed to not show favoritism to any Riders, but they certainly wasted their time with those two whitelivers. Silia never knew what Oromis saw in them.

Now, when she could finally put them in their place, they were too dangerous to confront alone. Maybe not by themselves, but in their current company, they were untouchable. Even if they were alone, Silia's dragon could not make it to her from its hiding place ten leagues east.

Several things weren't natural about those Riders. An elf rode Nalia with Aaron, and an elf and a human rode the smaller green dragon. Silia may have been far away, but she didn't think the elf with rabbit ears had any other traits that belonged to the animal. Every dragon wore armor, but only one of them had armor on its wings. It should have been impossible for it to take off with all that weight.

The Riders scattered and mounted their dragons. The rabbit elf embraced the snout of the green dragon, signaling she was its Rider. All four dragons jumped off the ground and flew north to Du Weldenvarden. Following them any farther would get Silia killed, and that would not do.

Silia laid still in the tall grass for several minutes before moving. Even then, she only crawled to a small pool she created earlier. She cast a communications spell and waited for the pool to show the desired location.

An empty room appeared in the water. The only thing visible was a torch on a wall. A man in white robes passed in front of the mirror on the other side. He looked at Silia and bowed. "Greetings, Silia Dwarvesbane. I do not believe my master is expecting you."

"He isn't. Inform him I wish to speak with him. If he asks why, tell him I have information on the traitors he seeks."

The servant bowed. "As you wish, milady." The man disappeared without another word. Silia waited patiently for several minutes for Morzan to show himself. It was a tactic he used, to unsettle whoever sought an audience. The only ones he trusted were himself and the King.

Eventually, Morzan appeared in the pool in front of Silia. "What is it you have to report."

"All four Riders are flying to Du Weldenvarden. They only have two others with them."

Morzan straightened his posture. "Can you trust your source?"

"I can trust my own eyes."

Morzan's face darkened and he snarled. "You know the King's orders. _No one_ is to interact with them until we know more about them."

" _I_ didn't engage. My pets did, and were slaughtered."

"The King will not be pleased to hear you lost the Lethrblaka."

"I will travel to the southwest myself and bring more back. I will be gone for several weeks, but I will bring more than just two."

Morzan nodded slowly. "You are treading a dangerous line, Silia. Do you have any more information?"

"It appears two Riders are elves, and the other unknown is human. From the small interaction I saw, Aaron may or may not be the leader. The Rider of the red dragon appeared to take the lead in inspecting one of the Lethrblaka.

"I saw two of the dragons spar in the air. Even for ones their size, they are remarkably agile. The red and gold dragons appear to be equal in skill. Their Riders also share a similar skill level. I cannot decide who is stronger. After the spar, the red dragon…did something I don't understand. I am not sure if its sane. The red dragon's Rider also completely froze one of the Ra'zac. I am not sure how this is possible."

"Can you confirm Formora's claims of 'solid fire?'"

"I believe so. Thunder came from them as the Lethrblaka fell from the sky. They are not normal Riders. We all may have to face them together."

"If fate smiles upon us, we won't have to."

"What do you have?"

"That is none of your concern." Morzan growled. "You are not part of that plan, and you would not be even if you were present. The next time I hear from you, you better have more pets." Morzan walked out of frame.

Silia cut the flow of magic to the spell. "Always a pleasure, Morzan." She stood up and started walking to her dead pets. They died too quickly. She needed to figure out why.

* * *

 **Ptero: Pterodactyl Grimm with four legs native to eastern Menagerie.**

 **It appears there's more to the Remnant-Alagaëisa relationship than previously thought...  
**


	19. The Road

**People, it's happened again. RAITVisualWorks has given me another AWESOME cover image for this. I'll probably be posting it on some RWBY and dragon fan pages on Facebook in the coming days.**

 **I will say, I was kind of worried that having the Lethrblaka (Pteros) be Grimm would be like introducing Jar Jar Binks. So far, it hasn't backfired. It still might in the future though...but I'm rolling with it.**

* * *

Most of Ruby's line of sight was filled with two images. One of a Ptero from her team's mission to Menagerie, the other of the Grimm they fought a few days ago. Yaela identified the larger creatures as Lethrblaka and the smaller ones as Ra'zac, creatures that she said weren't native to Alagaësia. She said there was more to their existence than that, but she didn't know any else.

Aaron knew slightly more of the history. Back when humans first came to Alagaësia—another long story, Aaron assured—the Ra'zac and Lethrblaka flew on their settlements and attacked the villages, killing and eating all those inside or being driven off by Riders or warriors in the village. The Riders had enough and essentially waged war against the creatures. At the time Aaron left, he thought they were all dead.

How did Grimm make it to Alagaësia anyway? No one on Remnant had access to the kind of magic that the Riders had, so no one could open that kind of portal between both worlds. Atlas was nowhere near that kind of technology yet, much less hundreds of years ago when the crossing could have happened. Theoretically, someone could have that kind of Semblance, but why would they let any Grimm follow them?

Ruby shook her head and focused back on the two pictures. She was looking for something, _anything_ that could prove the Lethrblaka were just that. At the moment, all she had to go off was that the corpses didn't evaporate and they didn't have a life force. The different coloration didn't prove it one way or the other. Beowolves looked different on every continent. Heck, some on Patch didn't have the bone masks. This was probably just another example of that. Still, the lines in the skull were there. They weren't natural on any other kind of animal.

If the Lethrblaka were Pteros, what were the Ra'zac? Ruby changed the images on her helmet's head's up display, one to a dead Ra'zac, the other to another Grimm she thought it could be. She kept changing the second picture to anything she could think of. Beowolves, Creeps, Geists, even small Ursai.

 _Small…_ Aaron said that the Ra'zac and Lethrblaka were related. What if he meant literally? Both had a similar beak and lines in the skin that covered their bone masks. It was a crazy thought, but could they be the same Grimm? Not for the first time, Ruby wished she had access to the CCTS, but this time to get better images of young Pteros instead of Scrollflix.

Ruby didn't have many pictures of the Grimm, mainly because she was fighting at the time and had more important things to worry about. It turned out she only had ones of ones the size of the Lethrblaka or slightly smaller. She had nothing in her eye or scroll that looked like a Ra'zac.

 _Maybe those in Ellesméra will know something about these Grimm,_ Cerise offered.

 _Some may have helped the Riders fight them._ Ruby cleared her HUD and looked out over the forest. Yaela and Aaron said they should reach Ellesméra that day. Unlike any human or dwarf city, they wouldn't be able to pick it out through the trees. Ellesméra _was_ the trees. That had to be an interesting sight.

As it stood, the dragons flew over an ocean of trees. From years of experience flying Cerise, Ruby thought that they flew a thousand feet off the ground, give or take a hundred. Even so, the tops of the trees were only a couple hundred feet below them. Those trees had to be _huge._ No wonder the elves could build a city out of them.

Nalia flew at the head of the V-formation. She said that they should land before they reach the city so they could ask permission to enter. Apparently the city's guardian had been at his job since the war between the dragons and elves—yet another story Aaron didn't go into detail over.

After a few more minutes of flying, Nalia nosed down and descended into the canopy. Cerise followed, with Vert and Halcyon right behind her. A large gap between trees created a landing strip for the dragons. One by one the they entered the canopy. As Ruby guessed, the trees stood hundreds of feet tall. Some of them looked as thick as her house on Patch. They must be getting close.

The dragons landed and their Riders dismounted, Ruby clipped her helmet back onto her saddle. Nora took extra time climbing off Nalia's back. That morning when they were leaving camp, she had another one of her attacks just climbing onto the dragon. She reached the ground and hung an arm over Nalia's neck. Her legs looked shaky and her posture slumped. The scar was finally taking it's toll on her.

The group walked through the forest, the trees steadily growing thicker. They had to be almost there. A single elf stepped out between the trees directly in their path. Nalia turned her head back. _Ruby, Yang, Velvet, prepare to show him your gedwëy ignasia. You will be let into the city, no questions asked._

 _What about Nora and Yaela?_ Velvet asked.

 _Yaela lives here. Nora…_ Nalia looked forward again. _Leave that to me and Aaron._

At the head of the pack, Aaron showed the palm of his right hand to the elf. The guardian nodded, then looked at Nora. _"Why have you brought an unbonded human, Silver Hand?"_

" _She was injured by a Shade,"_ Aaron responded. _"No dwarf or human healer could help, other than relieve pain. We are hoping the healers here will be able to heal the scar."_

The elf shifted his gaze back to Aaron. _"Ellesméra is hardly the first city you have encountered in this forest. None there were skilled enough?"_

Aaron shook his head. _"Many tried in both Ceris and Sílthrim, none could seal the wound."_

The elf looked at Nora again. If the Huntress was unnerved by the stare she didn't show it. Ruby hoped she could say the same about herself. _Would he really turn Nora away?_

 _I don't know Ruby._ Cerise lowered her head slightly. _All elves we've met have been so different from each other. It could go either way._

 _Could we smuggle her in? This one guy can't protect the whole city, can he?_

 _Aaron said **no one** enters the city without Gilderien's permission. I wouldn't test him._

Gilderien stood like a statue for a painfully long time. "I hope you find the treatment you are looking for," he finally said with a genuine smile. He looked back at the other three dragons. Ruby held up her left hand, the silver mark facing the elf. His smile widened, then he closed his eyes and spread his arms out, like he was welcoming them into the city. He froze in that position.

Aaron walked past Gilderien, with Nalia and Nora following suit. Ruby and Cerise walked past the elf, but his eyes remained closed and he stood in the same position. He stayed that way until the tip of Halcyon's tail passed him. At that time, he clapped his hands above his head and was surrounded with a white light. When the light disappeared, the elf was gone.

"Did he just teleport?" Ruby asked out loud, not really meaning to.

"I think so." Yang shrugged. "When are we going to learn how to do that?"

"I _might_ be able to with my Semblance someday, but that won't be anytime soon. I can wait."

"Then you'll _really_ be like mom."

Ruby lifted her head. "I'd like that."

After a few minutes of walking, more gaps appeared between the trees and in the canopy. Ruby began picking out small differences in the grass and other foliage along this path…then she realized that they actually had walked into a defined path. Though they weren't in the other cities for long, Ruby knew the details in an elf city road. It was never straight, and looked natural to the untrained eye. Despite this, Ruby picked out a wide path that stretched dozens of feet across, most likely to accommodate dragons much larger than Nalia.

Ruby looked around the trees that were also the buildings of Ellesméra. As far as she could tell, most if not all of the buildings were houses, stables, or storage areas. There were no obvious shops anywhere. Back in Sílthrim, Yaela explained that most elves grew all the food they needed, and all possessions they made themselves or more than likely knew someone who could. Weiss would probably be excited about the economic implications, but to Ruby it sounded like she wouldn't have to pay for many things while here.

As they continued through the city, the natives started to show themselves one by one. The elves peaked out between the trees and from inside them. They stepped out of their houses and stared openly at the procession, most with large smiles on their faces.

Ruby looked to the head of the procession at Aaron and Yaela, wondering what she was supposed to do. As she watched, Aaron brought two fingers to his lips, like the beginning of the elves' greeting. Ruby did the same, hoping she wasn't somehow offending someone.

All the Ellesmérans bowed at nearly the same time. Then they all started laughing intensely. Despite the dozens of uncoordinated voices, the music the elves produced probably could have won awards back on Remnant. Ruby looked back and saw several elves had closed in behind them. Even more elves climbed up various trees along the path and ran across the branches alongside the parade. Many of them shouted praises at the dragons, and a few directed at the Riders.

Ruby's head sunk between her shoulders. _More people I don't know and have never seen me before are complimenting me._

 _And why shouldn't they?_ Cerise turned her head to look at her Rider. _You've killed a Shade, and you are among those that pose the greatest chance of taking down Galbatorix. And…well, you're my Rider. That automatically brings you up to celebrity status here. I'll try not to let it go to our heads._

 _Hopefully most of that attention sticks on you._ Ruby focused back on Halcyon. Back on Remnant, he ate up any chance for a photo op or anything that made his scales shine. This was no different. The golden dragon held his head high and pranced his way down the path. He was enjoying it a little too much. _Hey Cerise, could you knock your brother down a few pegs._

In response, Cerise dug the talons on her back left foot into the ground slightly more than she would from just walking. On her next step, she lobbed the gathered dirt through the hair. It landed just in front of Halcyon's snout. Ruby would have thought it was an accident if she didn't just ask her dragons to do it. The gold dragon growled forward. _Cerise!_

 _What?_ Cerise turned her head back. _Did I do something?_

 _You kicked dirt at me!_

 _None of it hit you. Anyway, it was Ruby's idea._

"Cerise!" Ruby locked her eyes with her dragon. "Why?" The dragon just winked.

An arm fell across Ruby's shoulders. "Sis, you should really know better by now." Yang roughly shook Ruby. "Halcyon's scales are like my hair. You're going to have to pay for that at some point."

Ruby laughed nervously. "I take it sorry won't cut it?"

"Nope. I might just have to tell Aaron-"

Ruby clamped a hand over her sister's mouth. "Anything but that! Anything but that!"

Yang ripped Ruby's hand off her mouth, revealing the smirk behind it. "Well, since you didn't get his scales dirty, I guess I can be merciful."

"Thank you." Ruby sighed and looked ahead once more. Directly in front of the parade, a large wall of wood sat at the top of a gnarled root staircase. An impressive looking door barred the way through the wall. Aaron, Nalia, and Yaela stopped at the base of the staircase. Ruby walked up to join them. "Is this where we're going?"

"Yes," Yaela said. "Tialdarí Hall, home of our Queen. I am sure she is anxious to meet you all. It's just…" She rubbed the back of her dead. "I've never met Queen Islanzadí before, and I've been instructed to bring you all before her."

Ruby gave Yaela a sympathetic smile. She knew what the elf was going through. "Do you know how many times we've had to do things for the first time in the past few weeks? Just be yourself and don't worry about it too much. That'll only hurt you."

Yaela shook her head. "Among the dwarves and humans, that would be sound advice. Around my own people…But you are right about worrying too much." She took a deep breath and started up the stairs.

Ruby fell back to her position by Cerise, then climbed the steps beside her dragon. Vert and Velvet were on the other side of the red dragon with Yang and Halcyon bringing up the rear. The decorative doors opened in front of Nalia, though nothing visibly touched them.

The Rider reached the top of the stairs and looked into Tialdarí Hall. Around twenty elves sat in chairs around the walls of the room, with only two of the chairs being empty. The elves were probably nobility, if their clothing, weapons, and the pieces of shining metal on their heads were any indication. Regardless, they all leaned forward in their chairs, large smiles on their faces matching those of the elves outside.

Directly opposite of the door, a white wooden throne rose out of the floor. Queen Islanzadí sat on it. The red dress and purple cape she wore were probably worth more than most people would earn in a lifetime. For the first time that Ruby could remember, she thought she was extremely underdressed in her combat outfit. It just didn't feel right wearing the admittedly dirty clothes in front of the Queen of the Elves.

A pure white Raven stood on a branch nearby. It shifted from foot to foot repeatedly. The only bird Ruby saw do something like that before was Uncle Qrow. It locked its gaze onto Ruby and shrieked "Wyrda!" That caught Ruby by surprise. Not even Uncle Qrow could do that, not for lack of trying. Why did that bird say 'fate' anyway?

The doors swung shut behind the Remmartians, sealing them in. Aaron and Yaela stopped near the center of the room. They both dropped to a knee and bowed their heads. Even _Nalia_ folded a knee back and lowered her head to the floor, and it didn't look like she was doing that for Nora's benefit. If a proud dragon would do that, pretty much everyone should bend the knee. Ruby knelt down and rested her weight on her bionic leg. Cerise bent her legs beside her Rider.

"Rise, Dragons and Riders," a melodic voice sang out. Ruby stood up and looked to the source. Queen Islanzadí stood up from her throne and started walking toward the front three. She touched two fingers to her lips and spoke with Yaela first. After the traditional greeting, she said, _"You have performed your task admirably, Yaela. I see why Lord Däthedr speaks so highly of you."_

Yaela gave another small bow. _"Thank you, my Queen."_

Queen Islanzadí turned to Aaron and repeated the greeting, and then it looked like she spoke with Nalia as well. The Queen lowered her arm. _"Nalia Skóttvængr, Aaron Benson, we feared you were dead."_

Aaron shook his head. _"Kialandí and his dragon may have tried to take our lives, but in the end we took theirs."_

" _And you have returned to us after thirteen years. I trust you have a reason for leaving for so long?"_

" _We do."_ He turned his head back and nodded at the Remmartians. _"They needed training."_

The Queen focused on Ruby. She walked over to the Rider, but kept both her hands by her sides. _Don't mess this up, Ruby. Now's not the time to flub words._ Ruby brought two fingers up to her lips. "Atra esterní ono thelduin." She spoke as slow as she could without sounding hesitant.

Islanzadí's eyes widened. She brought her own finger to her lips. "Atra du evarínya ono varda."

"Un atra mor'ranr lífa unim hjarta onr." As far as Ruby could tell, she didn't mispronounce anything. She lowered her arm, and the process was repeated again between Cerise and the Queen. Despite Cerise taking a knee to honor the Queen, Islanzadí spoke first in the greeting. _Oh yeah, Dragons are above all to the elves._

The Queen lowered her arm again. "Dragon, what is your name?" She switched back to…whatever the human language was called in Alagaësia.

 _Cerise._

"Welcome to Ellesméra, Cerise." If she found the color name odd, Islanzadí didn't say. She looked back at Ruby. "And you, Rider?"

"My name is Ruby Rose, though the Varden and dwarves may know me as Ruby Shadeslayer." That caused some murmurs among the elf Lords. Then again, 'Shadeslayer' attracted a lot of attention in Alagaësia.

Islanzadí nodded. "Lord Däthedr sent word of your accomplishments. Also of the poisoning at the feast." She clenched a fist and locked eyes with Cerise. "No elf shall harm you, Cerise. If you feel that the poison is still affecting you, seek out our healers. They shall endeavor to eliminate your pain."

Cerise hummed and bobbed her head. _Thank you._

The Queen walked past Ruby and proceeded to go through the same ritual with Velvet. Ruby looked back to Nora. Islanzadí skipped right over her. It might just be because Nora wasn't a Rider. Hopefully the Queen wasn't mad that hammer-wielder was there in the first place. For her part, Nora waited patiently, her head slowly turning and looking around the room.

Motion in another part of the room caught Ruby's eye. She looked toward it and saw a young elf looking in from behind a wooden pillar. The girl's eyes wandered between the dragons. She then noticed that she was being watched and moved almost completely behind the pillar. Ruby smiled and gave her a small wave. The girl's head shrunk behind the wood even more, but she did wave back.

Islanzadí walked past Ruby again and looked to Nora for the first time. "What brings you to Ellesméra?"

Nora's head dipped slightly. "Uh, well, the Shade Ruby killed cut me, and it's not healing. Whenever I exert myself past a certain point, it feels like I've been set on fire, only much worse. No one in Tronjheim could do anything."

The Queen turned to Aaron. The Rider just nodded. "Very well." Islanzadí looked down at Nora. "You shall receive your treatment. If at all possible, you will not leave Ellesméra with your injury."

Nora sighed and her shoulders relaxed. "Thank you."

Islanzadí turned around and returned to her throne. She took a seat and looked around the dragons and Riders assembled. "I can imagine that even though you have been elsewhere for thirteen years, Aaron, that the training you offered these Riders is woefully inadequate compared to what the Forsworn possess. Yet here you are, already having killed a Shade and several of the Traitor's Riders. I wish to hear you story on where you have been these past years, and how it is possible that you have bested some of the Galbatorix' finest men."

Aaron glanced back at Ruby. _Dust?_ he asked.

Ruby looked around those gathered. Odds were any loyalty to Galbatorix was rooted out long ago. Still, the less people who knew about Dust, the better. _We have something that can pass through most wards. They don't need to know the specifics._

Aaron nodded, then faced the Queen. "Forgive me, your Majesty, but there are some secrets that I am not allowed to reveal. I will recollect everything that I can, with some input from my fellow Riders."

Islanzadí nodded. "Very well. I am listening."

* * *

Weiss sat at the to the side of the campfire some of her men were building. The last few days had been long and her legs ached from riding a horse for over eight hours a day. At least they expected to reach Dras-Leona by noon tomorrow. Then they could begin their work, and spend less time with each other.

Apparently chivalry was dying in Alagaësia. Three men on her team made every effort to disregard Weiss without disobeying Brom's orders. Whenever she tried to start up conversations with them, they'd ignore her. Or worse, they made obscene gestures toward her. _No one_ treated the heiress like that back on Remnant, at least to her face. She wanted to ignore those, but they just kept coming. If only they had their Aura unlocked. She would be able to put them in their place then.

That last thought triggered Weiss' memory. She stood up and walked to the other side of her horse. Once there, she acted like she was searching the saddlebags, but in reality she was checking her Aura levels on her scroll. It had been too long since she last checked. Luckily, the green bar filled to the max she set weeks ago.

So far, it looked like Velvet's theory was disproven. Weiss wasn't losing any Aura. Then again, she hadn't been using much either. Then why did Aaron and Nalia have access to their Aura if everything and everyone in Alagaësia barely had any? Did it have to do with them being a dragon and Rider? Can people gain Aura in the right environment, but not lose it? Weiss shook her head. There was no figuring it out until the Riders returned from Du Weldenvarden.

Weiss returned to the fire and looked around at her team. Their number had grown by four since leaving Tronjheim. A day ago they met up with a couple of wagon teams from Furnost. The extra weight slowed the caravan down, but it would be needed to take the 'bought' people out of the city. At least the wagons were full of food and clothes. The people they carried out wouldn't be living in luxury, but compared to what they've lived in, they would probably feel like they checked in on a Misrtalian cruise liner.

"With the new wagons," Weiss began to address the group, "we can speed the process along once we reach Dras-Leona. We won't need to wait for wagons to return from Belatona to get more people out. I believe it would be best to stagger the departures. Mich and I will find one of the sales in the city and buy as many people's freedom as we can without attracting attention. One wagon can wait outside the city…are you even listening?" Weiss glared at the three problem children.

"I'm always listening," one of them said. "I simply don't agree with anything you have said so far."

Weiss' left eye twitched. This was new. "Oh really? You have a better idea?"

The man glared at Weiss. "We are here to free slaves, correct? Why wait in freeing as many of them as possible? Ten people can fit in each of the wagons. These people have suffered enough."

Mich shifted where he sat. "All the subtly of a Kull."

"That would work," Weiss started, "if we didn't want to free as many as possible. One or two people escaping at a time won't raise any alarms. Three to five raises suspicion. Over ten at once, they _will_ know there is someone actively freeing people."

Another of the problem children grunted "Not if their owners are found dead with spoons or kitchen knives through their heads or chests."

Weiss clenched a fist. She might be tempted at some point to do that herself, but that was not the way to do things. "Do you _want_ to bring the army down on us? Or worse, the Forsworn? Despite what you may think, that will attract even more unwanted attention. I have experience in fighting slavers and those who support them. Killing only owners will bring them down right on top of us."

"Experience?" The third 'warrior' scoffed. "How can a woman have experience in fighting?"

 _Finally._ Weiss smirked. "Would you care to test that claim?"

Weiss' supporters threw her a concerned look while the three problem children leaned forward with savage grins on their faces. "We accept this challenge," the first of them said.

"Very well." Weiss stood up. "No weapons, fight to knock out or surrender, and to make it fair, I'll face all three of you at the same time."

The three of them stood up, but one of them suddenly had doubt on his face. The smart one, it would seem. "I could take you on myself," the apparent leader drawled. His smile darkened. "Why don't we make this more interesting?"

 _He has no idea._ The smirk never left Weiss' face. "If I win, you three will not complain about whatever order I give you, and will be on latrine duty until the mission is over."

"And when _we_ win?"

"Then you will command this mission until either we are called back to the Varden or the city is liberated…and I will be yours to do what you see fit when we return."

Two of the warriors grins turned lustful while the other one's mouth formed an O. He must be adding things together. Weiss knew that even if she somehow lost, she wouldn't have to keep the second half of the bargain. _Technically,_ that would make her a slave. This mission was to free them. Even if these creeps managed to convince Brom or whoever, they wouldn't be able convince her teammates. None of the Remmartians would come in with just their fists…except maybe Yang. There were some benefits to growing up being an heiress and dealing with politics.

Weiss and her opponents moved away from the fire. The Drivers' magician contacted Weiss mentally. _Shall I intervene, Sarah?_

 _That won't be necessary. These three will fall easily._ Of course all those loyal to her were worried. Weiss was a twig, and she knew it. Without her glyphs, she was the weakest and second slowest member of RWBAY. But thanks to Yang and Aaron, she knew how to fight unarmed.

Weiss never took her eyes off the three. She sized them up one by one. All of them were about twice her weight and stood at least six inches taller. How were these giants okayed for this mission…unless Blake didn't hand pick the cart teams, which would make sense. Luckily for Weiss, nine times out of ten, size meant strength over speed. Exactly what she needed. The biggest problem would be taking on three people at the same time. They might be able to use their numbers to pin her to the ground.

"Your move." Weiss spread her arms out to the side. The taunt worked, making the leader of the three charge Weiss. The heiress stood in place, and at the last second ducked under a right hook. Another of her opponents came charging in. Instead of dodging this time, Weiss jumped off the ground and planted her feet on the warrior's chest. She kicked off, launching herself backward. She cartwheeled, and one of her feet caught the first man's face.

Weiss righted herself and stared down the three mutineers. Their leader looked like he was down for the count. _People without Aura are really fragile. I'll have to remember that._ The other two were clambering off each other from after Weiss pushed herself off. The pile was unexpected, but not unwelcome.

The heiress walked over and focused on the man who wasn't likely to surrender. He growled and charged again, this time going for what looked like a tackle. Weiss made her legs drop out from under her and fell beneath his legs. She pushed herself up and faced the man's back. Seeing an opening, Weiss reached out and pinched the pressure points on the man's back and neck. He fell to the ground, twitching.

Weiss glared at the man she hadn't touched yet. "Do you still doubt my abilities?"

"N…no ma'am." He took a few steps back.

"At least one of you is smart." Weiss heard the grass crunch behind her. She brought her right fist up at an angle ninety degrees to her body and smacked one of her two opponents in the face. Something warm and wet coated the back of that hand. She looked at it and saw blood covering the appendage. Weiss looked down and saw the first man sprawled out on the ground once again, covering his nose with both hands. "Clean yourself up. Don't want to attract wild animals to our position."

Weiss walked back to her spot by the fire and sat down. She took a long draught from her canteen and looked around the fire once again. All the men she didn't make look like kids stared at her with open mouths. That was without Myrtenaster or her glyphs. If she used either of those, the fight would have been over almost as soon as it started.

But Weiss was really proud of the fact she took down two opponents at the same time while unarmed. That was a first. Even though those three weren't exactly trained Huntsmen, they had to be skilled…or maybe they were just wagon drivers. Maybe her team wouldn't hear about _that_ part.

At least they weren't traitors.

* * *

 **Kind of spoiler here...OH MY GOSH! REN AND NORA WERE SO CUTE AS KIDS!  
**

 **Anyway...How the heck is Rooster Teeth going to tie this volume up? Qrow and Sun are potentially on their death beds, Weiss has to escape Atlas, and now (actual spoiler) Ruby and Jaune are being hunted by the thing that destroyed Ren's home...There's just two episodes left...They better be long ones.**


	20. Back There

**Not much to say before this begins, except if you're interested in seeing the cover images RAITVisualWorks made for this and A Rose' Scales, they'll soon be in his portfolio on Deviantart.**

* * *

Queen Islanzadí folded her hands on her lap. "I have heard of your capabilities in combat and your journey to this city. However, you have not stated your reason for traveling to Ellesméra. Why are you here, Riders, and not fighting the Forsworn, as is your stated mission?"

Aaron straightened up. He wasn't looking forward to saying this. "Most of us are injured in some way, and all of those injuries have only been healed by the most experienced healers in the Riders or by teams of elves in the past. None of us can claim to be either. If these injuries are healed, we believe we will be able to topple the Forsworn quicker than we would otherwise."

The Queen nodded and looked to Vert. "May I assume you have Darnvængr?"

 _I do._ Vert lifted his metal encased wing. _This brace is the only reason I can fly. I have not flown using my own strength since I was only four weeks old._

Many of the elves in the room covered their mouths, but couldn't contain their gasps. Even Islanzadí's stoic face cracked at the seams and allowed her lips to curve down. "You have our sincerest condolences, Vert. I cannot imagine how life without flight is for a dragon. Most healers who knew how to repair Darnvængr were Riders themselves. However, there are still many elves who know the spells living in this forest. I will send for them at once."

Vert lightly dipped his head. _Thank you._ Velvet lay a hand on the side of her dragon's head.

The Queen's gaze shifted to Yang and Halcyon. "What of you two?"

Yang rubbed the back of her neck. "Believe it or not, I'm paralyzed from the chest down." That also received murmurs from the elves. "I wouldn't be able to stand without this armor that Ruby made me. Also…" Yang's eyes darted around the room. "Halcyon has a heart condition that can't be healed where we're from."

"Wait, what?" Ruby snapped her head back and looked at Yang. Aaron tried to keep a straight face. Yang and Halcyon were the only ones to know about the importance of the Eldunarí, and that's only because Halcyon's was damaged. Technically, Yang didn't reveal their existence. The only elf in the room that might understand was the Queen.

 _We…didn't want you and Cerise to worry,_ Halcyon said. _It's not incredibly dangerous. We just didn't trust any of the doctors in Vale to operate._

"I see." Islanzadí nodded. "As fate would have it, there are experts on both subjects currently residing in the city. They would be honored to assist you two."

If this was Remnant, Aaron was sure Yang would have given the Queen a salute. Instead she beamed up at the Queen and gave a slight bow. "Thank you, your majesty."

Islanzadí turned her gaze to Ruby. "And what of you, Shadeslayer?"

Ruby's head sunk. "My injury is mental. Had it for years, and as far as we know, there is no cure for it."

The Queen sat silently, staring at Ruby. After a while, she said, "Mental injuries are hard to treat, as they are different every time. However, there are those in this forest who have treated those injures in the past. They will aid you if at all possible."

Ruby put on a small smile and nodded. "Thank you."

Islanzadí focused back on Aaron. "Have you outgrown your…tendencies?"

Aaron grimaced and rested his right hand over where the scars were on his left arm. "Some, not all." He didn't dare turn to see Ruby's reaction. She'd tried over so many years to get him to heal his scars and prevent him from adding more. Despite that, the scars still marred his left arm, and he didn't know what would happen if anyone who came from Remnant died while fighting.

The Queen stared at Aaron and said nothing. She was not one of those who sympathized with him on the matter, and neither was the former King. They viewed Aaron's actions perfectly acceptable and showed no remorse for those criminals' deaths. They couldn't see Aaron's side. Very few elves could. Despite wanting to preserve and celebrate life, the elves were among the most willing to take it under certain conditions.

After an uncomfortable silence, Islanzadí stood up from her throne. "Enough of this. Our guests are tired on their feet and we have spoken of evil things for far too long. I will not have this occasion marred by lingering on past injuries." Her perfect smile returned to her face as she gestured at those before her. "For Riders have returned to Ellesméra. This is more than we could have hoped for, and I will see us celebrate in the proper fashion." She clapped her hands above her head and hundreds of lily and rose petals appeared above her head. They gently floated down and coated the floor and residents in a colorful blanket.

Aaron had seen magic like that in the few elven cities he spent time in. Ancient spells that were triggered by various words or actions. He accidently triggered one in the forest somewhere that caused purple tulip flowers to appear overhead back when he entertained the idea of courting Rafye. Luckily she laughed it off and didn't make a big deal about it.

Islanzadí stuck out an arm. "Blagden." The white raven flew from its perch and clamped onto the Queen's arm. Everyone in the room, even the dragons, bowed as the Queen walked past them and threw open the doors the Remmartians came through. Hundreds of elves waited outside, and they all silenced as their Queen stood above them. _"Break open our finest casks and light the cook-fires, for tonight shall be a night of feast and song!"_ The crowd exploded into cheers and ran in all directions at once.

"Aaron?" Ruby said behind him. Aaron turned to see Ruby with her shoulders slumped and a hand rubbing the back of her neck. "Thank you for not bringing up… _that_ to her."

"I didn't think you'd want that many people to know about it." Aaron nodded. "If at all possible, I'll leave it up to you."

Ruby put on a small smile, but it slowly faded. She looked at Cerise. "Another feast."

Nalia stepped forward, a hum and growl coming from her throat at the same time. _No elf will hurt any of us,_ she assured. _Harming a guest is despicable to the dwarves, but if anyone harms a dragon or Rider in Ellesméra or any other elven city, well, the results aren't pretty._

"That's…oddly comforting." Ruby looked out at the chaos happening just outside the door. "I guess we should go join them." Ruby walked with Cerise out the massive doors.

Nalia gently lifted her neck, freeing it from Nora's arms. _I need to take care of something elsewhere in the city. Cerise will take you to the feast._

"Got it." Nora gave Nalia a quick salute and walked over to Cerise. Again, she draped an arm over the dragon's neck and leaned on it. Ruby rested a hand on Nora's shoulder as they exited Tialdarí Hall.

Aaron made his way over to Yaela. _"If you don't mind me asking, do your parents live in the same place?"_

Yaela nodded. _"They do. I'm sure they will be thrilled to see you and Nalia alive and well. But…"_ She trailed off and looked toward the Faunus Rider. _"Velvet, wait."_

Velvet stopped in place and faced the elf. _"Is there something wrong?"_

" _I may not want to wield Eld Moi,"_ Yaela slowly approached Velvet, _"but I cannot say the same for mine and Rafye's parents."_

Velvet's jaw dropped and she looked at the blade on her hip. Vert hummed sadly and nudged his Rider. _"If they want to keep this sword, I will not protest."_

" _I will lead you to our home."_ Yaela looked between Aaron and Velvet as she spoke. She turned toward the front door and followed the others out, with both green pairs behind her.

As the five walked the paths of Ellesméra, many elves continued to praise Nalia and Vert. Some of them threw flower petals on them. Nalia was too polite to say that they got stuck in her scales too easily. The elves deserved to celebrate in their own way.

Velvet looked to where many elves congregated. _"Will the queen be mad if we're late?"_

" _She will understand why,"_ Yaela assured. _"We are honoring the memory of another Rider after all. If not, I will claim full responsibility. I am your guide here, after all."_ She stopped in front of a tree that was sung into a medium sized house, by Alagaësian standards anyway. It actually gained a second floor from the last time Aaron had seen it. Unlike many of the houses in the city, the front door lay at ground level.

Yaela walked to the door and knocked three times before opening the door. _"Mother, father, I've returned."_

Aaron moved to follow Yaela when Nalia whimpered. The Rider looked up to his dragon. Her head was low to the ground and her pupils dilated to their largest. Her wings formed a velvety green carpet on the ground. _I…I'm walking around back._ She did as she said, her legs shaking the whole way.

"What's wrong with Nalia?" Velvet asked.

Aaron slumped his shoulders and watched his dragon go. "This is the last place we saw Irolon alive."

Velvet's eyes widened, then her ears drooped. "Oh…" Aaron looked back to his dragon. For once, her mind was sealed. She didn't let Aaron know the agony she had to be going through. Maybe that was for the best.

Just as Aaron entered the house, Yaela's mother brought her daughter into a tight hug. _"It is good to see you again. I worried so much when you left the forest."_ If Yaela and her mother were human, Aaron would say they were the same age. Most elves looked like they were between twenty and thirty years of age. In reality, Yaela's mother was…three hundred years older than Rafye was when she…Aaron banished the thought before it went farther.

" _I can defend myself, mother."_ Yaela pulled away. _"Rafye trained me well. I was never alone either. I could not be safer on my journey back."_

Her mother looked at Aaron for the first time and her smile widened. _"I did not know if I could trust my own ears when I heard that you and Nalia returned. We all believed you dead. It is good to have Riders in Ellesméra again. Life here is not the same without dragons."_

Aaron returned the smile. _"I cannot imagine life without them. I'm sure Nalia missed this city as well."_

The older elf's smile faltered. _"If you are alive, could Rafye and Irolon be alive as well?"_

Aaron's smile disappeared completely. _"I cannot see how that would be possible."_ He turned his head and waved Velvet forward. The Faunus removed the sword and scabbard from her belt and held it flat across both hands.

Rafye's mother gasped and placed a hand over her chest. _"Where did you get that?"_

Aaron walked deeper into the house as Velvet explained her history with Eld Moi. He ended up looking out to the large backyard. Nalia stood at the edge, her entire body trembled. Her eyes fixed on one spot on the ground. Aaron followed his dragon's gaze and saw it.

A single purple scale lay in the center of the grass. The same shade as Irolon's belly.

Nalia whimpered as she approached the spot. Even though her mind was sealed, some of her intense sadness leaked out. She walked around the scale and curled up around it. She stretched her neck out away from her body. Aaron could imagine Irolon being there as well, with his neck intertwined with Nalia's. The proud green dragon hummed sadly, and came as close to sobbing as a dragon could get. If dragons had tear ducts, Nalia would be watering the lawn.

Not wanting to watch his dragon mourn, Aaron turned away from the window. He returned to the entryway where Velvet was returning Eld Moi to her belt. Apparently Rafye's mother let Velvet keep her daughter's sword. _"Velvet, we should head to the feast."_

The Faunus nodded. _"Of course."_ Velvet faced Yaela's mother again. _"It was good to meet you."_

" _I can say the same."_ The older elf turned to Aaron. _"You are always welcome in our home. If you and Nalia have no other place to stay, you may rest here."_

Aaron looked back to his dragon. Nalia still had her mind shielded. Nothing Aaron said made it to her. He turned back to Rafye's mother, _"If Nalia can bear it, we will accept your offer."_ He left the tree, with Velvet right behind. Yaela didn't follow.

Vert stood in the path to the tree's backyard, blocking any view from the main path. His head turned so he wouldn't be watching Nalia either, but his eyes were directed back. That is, until he looked at Aaron. _Will she be alright?_

"Hopefully." Aaron shook his head. "This is our first time here since it happened. I have no idea what she's going through."

Vert shifted his head so one eye could look back at Nalia. _Do I stay here or do I go with you to the feast?_

"The elves will respect her space. They won't interrupt a dragon in mourning." Aaron walked off to the feast, Velvet and Vert right behind him.

"What do we say if people ask where Nalia is?" Velvet asked.

"We tell the Queen and the other dragons and Riders the truth. Everyone else, well, hopefully they don't ask. We won't be able to lie." Aaron looked back to Yaela's home. "You know why Yaela isn't following us?"

"I believe I heard her say she's going to help her mother prepare something for our dragons. I don't know what they could do since they don't eat or use meat."

"You'd be surprised. The elves have figured out what other things dragons eat. I'd be surprised if there aren't any giant apple pies or something along those lines."

 _Really?_ Vert asked. _I'd be interested in that._

"You're use to my mom's." Velvet turned back to face her dragon. "I think that spoiled you."

The three of them followed the sound of music and voices through the forest. All the elves were making their way in that direction. Vert had a small fan club form behind him. He didn't complain, as far as Aaron knew, but he didn't wish for them to stay either. A few fires could be seen through the trees, most likely cooking up the few hot dishes the elves made. Ruby or Yang would probably introduce them to fries or potato chips at some point.

Several long tables appeared through the trees on top of a rare bald hill. Cerise and Halcyon lay at the end of one with their Riders not too far away. Nora sat with them as well, along with several other elves. It looked like there was a line of people seeking to speak with the dragons. That wasn't anything new in Ellesméra.

Aaron walked up the hill and saw a couple of open chairs by Ruby and Yang. "Thank you for saving me a seat," he said as he approached from behind.

Ruby turned around in her seat. "No problem. What happened to Yaela?"

"She's helping prepare something for the dragons." Aaron sat down next to Ruby and Velvet took the other chair beside him.

Yang leaned forward in her seat. "What about Nalia? You two have barely been apart since the first tunnel."

"She's resting. Apparently two people and her armor were too much for her." Aaron subtly tapped the side of his head, indicating he wanted a mental conversation. The sibling Riders gently nodded. Aaron touched their minds, though both were lightly cloudy. _This is the last place she saw Irolon alive. She's at their nest in the city._

While Ruby and Yang kept their smiles on their face, they were now forced. Aaron could see the edges of their lips fall and their eyes lose their light. _I'm…sorry to hear that._ Ruby's thoughts accurately depicted her emotions while her face lied.

 _Sorry I asked._ Yang averted her gaze and took a sip from the chalice in front of her. She shivered and then her smile returned for real. "Aaron, you've got to try this stuff. It's got quite the kick."

Aaron picked up the cup in front of him and took a sip of his own. It felt hot going down his throat, but that's not what surprised him. His fingers, toes, and ears tingled almost like they were bursting with energy. Small details popped on everything in the area and his head cleared of all natural fog. If he was right about what it was though, it wouldn't stay that way.

"I knew faelnirv had something else to it, but I didn't know it had that much of a kick." Aaron sniffed his drink. There was definitely something in there.

"Faelnirv?" Ruby asked. "Is that 'Ancient Language' for root beer?"

"I think it's closer to the 'beer' part, but I see where you're coming from." Aaron set his cup down and looked at Ruby. Her eyebrows were raised and her lips formed a small O. "Yeah. You really have to know it's there and be looking for it to smell and taste it."

"Oh…" Ruby looked back at the table. "Ah well. When in Mantle." She took a swig and slammed her cup back on the table. "I'm really tempted to pull a Darvel here."

"Ooh! Let me!" Nora picked up her own drink and downed it all at once. She pulled at empty cup away and looked at it thoughtfully. "This drink. I like it."

Aaron reached an arm out to Nora. "For your own sake, don't smash that."

Nora's shoulders slumped and she gently set the cup back on the table. "Another…"

As time passed, various musicians came and went. All of them could have been professionals back on Remnant. Even Weiss would have been impressed. Most were either singers or had harps or reeds. Though it added a nice atmosphere to the dining area, Aaron had to admit he'd grown used to some of the louder bands back in Vale, especially Frying Pan.

Dozens of elves came to talk with the dragons and Riders as well. Aaron was glad that he got the other Riders and dragons fluent in the Ancient Language. The elves were impressed with their knowledge and that only got them talking more. They mainly stuck to speaking with the dragons though, which was perfectly fine with Aaron.

Throughout this time though, Ruby's happy mood deteriorated. Aaron thought it was just nervousness, but it kept getting worse. At first, she just answered questions politely like everyone else, but they kept getting shorter and quicker. When she wasn't speaking, she slumped in her chair, but that turned into her eyes darting all over the place. It looked like her breath was getting shorter too.

After several minutes of that last one, Ruby stood up from her chair. "I…I'm going to g-get some air." She turned around and quickly walked away from the gathering. That was definitely _not_ her normal social awkwardness.

Cerise also watched her Rider walk off. She made a strange sound in her throat before following. Halcyon took Cerise' place and blocked the best angle from the table to see where the other two were going. Something was up, but considering Yang still sat at the table, it couldn't have been too bad.

A while later, Aaron heard a familiar stomping in the air. He looked to his left and saw Nalia walking through the trees. She held her head and wings high, but Aaron noticed how slow she walked and how a good portion of her mind was still shielded. Nalia settled down behind Aaron and laid her head on the grass by her Rider's chair.

Aaron gently rubbed his dragon's snout. _How you doing?_

Nalia locked her glassy eyes with her Rider's. _I…I don't think I realized how much I missed him until now…_

 _You didn't need to come here, you know. I don't think the elves would complain if you stayed on that grass patch._

 _But I did need to be here. Irolon would not be happy with me if I spent time moping when this was going on._ A bit of happiness entered her mind. _That would be a lot of food wasted._

 _That's more like it._ Aaron faced the musicians once again. Motion in the trees caught his eye. Even more elves were coming to the hill, this time they carried the feast, this one a lot healthier than the one in Tronjheim. _Looks like you made it just in time._

 _It appears so…What happened to Ruby and Cerise?_

He looked to his right and saw Ruby's empty seat. _I don't know. They've been gone a while._ Aaron tried to look at where the red pair left to, but Halcyon still blocked the way. Yang was still in her seat so it still couldn't have been terrible. Still, Ruby and Cerise would be late to the feast, and both of them were big eaters. Aaron slowly stretched his mind out to find the other two. He found them, but either both their minds were shielded, or they were too focused on whatever they were doing to hear anything that anyone would mentally say. _I'm going to check on them._

Aaron stood up from his chair and Nalia moved a paw to block his way. _Are you sure it's wise to leave now? What will the elves think?_

 _I'm sure you'll think of something. If you think it's a good reason, they will too._ Nalia reluctantly retracted her paw and Aaron walked down the hill to the tree line. Just as he got there, Nalia called out, _Yang wants you to know you beat her by seconds. Also that you or Cerise are to call her for backup if at all needed._

 _I'll remember that._ Aaron walked through the forest to where he felt Cerise and Ruby's minds. Now Ellesméra didn't have many elves walking through it, and most were walking the other way. Aaron got a few strange looks as he passed by, but no elf bothered him.

Red scales shone through the trees up ahead. Just as Aaron was about to enter the clearing Cerise lay in, an elf appeared from behind a tree and blocked his path. He looked Aaron up and down, as if preparing for a fight. His shoulders slackened afterward. _"My apologies, Argetlam. Cerise does not wish to be disturbed. I will have to ask you to-"_

 _ **Let him through, Narí,**_ Cerise called from the clearing without even moving her head. _**He is here to help.**_

Narí looked over his shoulder, then moved out of Aaron's way. The Rider walked into the clearing and slowly approached the red dragon. Cerise had wrapped herself around her Rider. Ruby was facing the other way and looking right into Cerise' eyes. As Aaron got closer, he heard Ruby mumbling something. "She sells she…She shell…She sells sea sells…" A tongue twister? Why would she need to come out here for that?

Cerise finally raised her head from the ground. She hummed and nuzzled Ruby's head. The Rider looked to Aaron and stopped her mumbling. Her head drooped. "Uh, hi, Aaron."

"The elves are bringing the food out now." Aaron jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Figured you two would want to know."

"Thanks, but…" Ruby looked at the ground. "I can't go back right now. Not until I…fix this."

"Fix what?"

"My head." Ruby put her hands on both sides of her head. "I can't focus…There's haze…I'm…back…there…" Her head dipped even more.

Aaron stiffened up. There was only one time that he could think of that Ruby would be so terrified of with those symptoms. His eyes shifted to Cerise. _Have you tried helping keep her words steady?._

 _That's what I was doing._ Cerise' voice had a fine edge to it. _She's too scared, it's not working._

Aaron knelt down by Ruby's side. _Nalia, in case I had too much faelnirv, help me out here._ He felt his dragon's mind help stabilize his own, then he lay a hand on Ruby's shoulder. The younger Rider stiffened up and her breathing became shallow. Cerise gently turned Ruby's head so she was looking Aaron in the eyes. Ruby's breathing calmed down, but her shoulders stayed raised.

From there, Aaron started chanting in the Ancient Language to clear Ruby's head. The faelnirv evidently had more effect on her than him, or at least that's what Aaron was trying to correct. Even if it wasn't, the spell was working. Ruby's shoulders relaxed. Her eyes cleared up and lost the fear. As Aaron felt the drain on his energy after the spell, Ruby sighed and she slumped forward. "Thank you."

"You'd do the same for me." Aaron stood up and offered Ruby a hand. "I'd suggest staying away from anything alcoholic if that's what it does to you."

"Yeah…" Ruby took the hand and Aaron hauled her to her feet. "About that…"

Aaron narrowed his eyes slightly. "That's what you needed, wasn't it?"

"There's more to it than that." Ruby hugged herself and turned away. She and Cerise exchanged a glance and probably a mental conversation. "I probably should have told you sooner, but I didn't want anyone besides Cerise, my mom, and Yang poking around my head."

There was one person too many in that list, but that wasn't the point. "Ruby, what are you talking about?"

Ruby took a deep breath. "We think a spirit from that Shade latched onto me."

Dozens of red flags waved in Aaron's head. "Are you sure?"

"Not positive, but my mom said she saw something like them in my head, on multiple occasions." Ruby looked up at Aaron. "How bad is it?"

"Level eight or nine Grimm attack bad. You need to get someone who is good at mental combat to get that thing out of your head as soon as possible."

"Or what will happen?"

Aaron hesitated. The truth would set off another attack. He couldn't…damn it, he couldn't lie to Ruby's face on this. Look how most of the others turned out. He slowly turned his gaze to Cerise and focused on speaking calmly. "Cerise, get ready to call Yang for backup." The dragon shifted on the ground, but didn't say anything.

Ruby looked between her dragon and Aaron. "That bad?"

"There are two ways for Shades to form. The most common is from sorcerers getting overzealous. The second…"

Ruby's eyes widened and her pupils shrunk to pencil dots. "I…I…I…could be…" Her knees wobbled beneath her weight. Cerise jerked her head toward the feast, probably contacting Yang. Then she rested her head on one of Ruby's shoulders.

 _Dang it, how does Yang do this?_ Aaron put a hand on Ruby's free shoulder. "You can fight it. The fact that you're still you proves you can fight it. You're winning. No Shade has also been a Rider. I don't plan on letting it happen now." Aaron paused looking for other words of encouragement. As he searched, he questioned his word choice. _Why did I say 'I?'_

Ruby's head slowly panned up until her eyes met Aaron's. They stayed like that for a second before Ruby launched herself at the other Rider. She wrapped her arms around Aaron and tightened her grip. It felt like her bionic arm was trying to break Aaron's back. Her whole body shook like an earthquake.

Both Aaron and Cerise stood stunned for a second, then Aaron folded his arms around Ruby. She clearly needed it, and it kind of felt…no. Not in this this situation. Still, the 'I' now made perfect sense. _"None of us are going to let that happen to you, Ruby. I believe you said long ago that you had the best support group ever. That's carrying onto this. Nalia and I can't do anything to evict that spirit, if that's what's causing this. Still, there's someone here that I would trust with Nalia's True Name that can either help take that spirit out, or know others who can. You'll meet him tomorrow."_

Ruby's head shifted on Aaron's shoulder. He felt her hot breath on his neck, then he heard something fall on his jacket. Aaron looked to his left as much as he could and saw Ruby had essentially buried her face in his shoulder and neck. _Oh boy. If Yang sees this…Who cares? Ruby needs this._

Cerise moved her head in front of Aaron's. The pupil in her visible eye dilated and contracted repeatedly, like she wasn't sure if she was mad at Aaron or not. She flicked her tongue out and nicked Aaron's cheek. Aaron blinked. That was extremely unexpected. Cerise then wrapped her neck around Aaron's back. The Rider felt even more heat on his neck from Cerise' breathing.

Aaron didn't know how long they stood like that, but it took a long time for Ruby's breathing to return to normal. Just when Aaron thought Ruby fell asleep on his shoulder again, she pushed herself off and looked away. Her cheeks were more than a little red. "Sorry about that. I-"

"It's okay," Aaron assured. "You needed it."

"That's one way of putting it." Ruby latched onto Cerise' neck as the dragon pulled her head back around Aaron. The two looked into each other's eyes for a time until Ruby nodded. "We've probably been gone a super long time. We should get back."

"Yeah…I can't imagine the Queen being thrilled at our absences." The three of them started walking back to the hill. Aaron's eyes didn't leave Ruby in case something happened again. He couldn't risk it. _Nalia, we have a stop to make before we head to Yaela's house tonight. Oromis and Glaedr need to know._

* * *

Yang looked into the clearing behind a tree at its edge. Cerise called for backup, but when Yang got there, Ruby already found someone to latch onto. She was attached to Aaron with her face buried in his shoulder. Ruby was definitely a cuddler, but she only got that close to a few other people. Those were her dad, her sister, Uncle Qrow, Cerise, and probably her mom in her head. Not Weiss, not Blake, not Aaron until that point. Especially not when she was having one of her episodes.

Any other time, Yang would have grilled Ruby for going off into the forest with a guy. But Ruby wasn't right in the head. Cerise sounded frantic when she called for backup. Yang touched her sister's mind once, and she felt almost as bad as she did in the Dragonhold. But she _was_ calming down, quite rapidly too.

As Yang watched, Cerise tongue flicked by Aaron's head. Yang's jaw dropped. Did Cerise just _kiss_ Aaron? The dragon moved her head behind Aaron and looked Ruby in the eyes as best as she could. _I think you've done enough here,_ Cerise told Yang.

 _You sure?_ Yang asked. _She's still panicked._

 _Aaron and I are taking care of her._

Yang grimaced. _Since when is Aaron in on this?_

 _Since now._

 _Is he taking advantage-_

 _Do you think I'd let that happen?_ Cerise mentally growled with those words. _I appreciate your concern for my Rider, but now you'd be in the way._

 _How could I be in the way? I've been doing this from the beginning._

 _Yang,_ Cerise slightly turned her head so one of her eyes looked toward the Rider, _I believe you know why I'm really sending you away._

… _Got it. I'll head back._ Yang pushed herself off her hiding tree and walked toward the hill. That was the first time either Ruby or Cerise admitted Ruby's feelings, though both had to wish that it was under different circumstances. Maybe it was just because Yang already knew well before what she just saw. Yang shook her head. That was _not_ what she needed in her head right now.

Yang tried to change her state of mind as she climbed back up the hill. As far as Yang was concerned, the elves didn't need to know what was going on in the forest. It was personal, and anyone who pried would face down an angry dragon, probably several.

Halcyon turned his head back. _The elves are starting to talk._

 _About what?_ Yang asked as she returned to her seat.

 _Why else would two people go out into the forest alone?_ Halcyon growled softly.

Yang tried to keep the unknowing smile on her face as her eyes twitched. _They're saying THAT about my baby sister?_

 _Some, yes. Nalia is shutting them up as she hears them._

 _Good._ Yang making a joke about it sometime in the future was one thing. Others taking it as fact was something else entirely.

Yang carried on with the conversations around the table and ate anything that the elves put in front of her. She was surprised that she could be so satisfied without any meat or dairy products. If only the elves figured out fries. Then the feast would be perfect.

Eventually, Ruby, Cerise and Aaron returned to the hill. Yang didn't see the telltale salty tear streaks down Ruby's face and she had what looked like a genuine smile on her face. How long did it take her to fake that?

As soon as she looked at her cup though, the light left her eyes. Yang reached over and took it away. Ruby blinked at her sister, not looking like she was breaking down again. _"I think you've had enough, sis. You were a little off back there."_

Ruby stared at Yang for a few more seconds. _"Thanks sis."_ She spoke slowly, even though either her or Aaron took care of what was causing her to freak out.

" _Any time."_ Yang clapped a hand on her sister's shoulder. _You are going to tell me what happened later._

 _Agreed._ Ruby turned to her own food she hadn't even seen before. She was much slower than she normally would be. Something must have _really_ shaken her. _"I miss anything when I was gone?"_

" _You missed that white raven try to commit suicide."_ Yang nodded at the bird. _"He insulted Nalia. Compared her to wagons and flagons."_

Ruby tried and failed to hold in a laugh. _"Really? I don't even think your mom would do that."_

" _Eh, she's a different kind of Raven."_ The rest of the feast continued in that kind of banter. As far as Yang noticed, Ruby didn't fall back into her hole. Everything was back to the way it was before Ruby ran off into the forest. If any elves asked what happened out there, they had multiple dragons glaring them away.

After most people were done eating, Queen Islanzadí stood up at the head of the table. Everyone gathered moved to do the same, some with more success than others. _"It is late, I am tired, and I would return to my bower,"_ the Queen said. _"accompany me dragons and Riders, and I will show you where you may sleep tonight."_ She motioned to the small elf that stood beside her and left, a young girl right behind her.

Everyone from Remnant followed the Queen, with Nora using Vert for support this time. The group walked back into the trees and through the wooden city. Occasionally, the young elf would look behind herself at the dragons. Yang looked between the girl and the Queen, and she began to pick out a few similarities. It looked like the Queen had a little Princess.

After passing by numerous treehouses, they stopped in front of one of the larger ones they'd seen. Aaron looked up to the house and stiffened up. _"Why are we here?"_

Islanzadí turned to the Remmartians. _"This is where the leader of the Dragon Riders would dwell while in Ellesméra. One of you is the rightful heir of that title. I leave that decision to you. I give it to you now, for it is your inheritance. The other abodes for the Riders are behind you and to your right. Aaron, I believe you and Nalia have found other arrangements."_ Before anyone could say anything, the Queen walked away, with her daughter in tow.

Yang looked to her sister. Ruby was staring up at the treehouse like a statue. "Leader?" She shook her head. "What about Brom? He has to have more experience."

"He does." Aaron shook his head. "But he doesn't have Saphira. The leaders of the Riders need to be fully able to complete all their duties without hindrance. That means that they need to have their partners alive…and to be fully able to take action when needed." He looked like he wanted to say more, but he stayed silent.

"So it's one of us by default?" Velvet asked.

"Count me out of this right now." Aaron sighed. "The elves would never accept the leader of the Riders getting upset over the death of criminals."

"We _all_ do," Yang insisted.

Aaron placed a hand on the upper portion of his left arm. "No, you don't."

Silence reigned among the Remmartians. Yang didn't even say anything to Halcyon. This was a big responsibility. She knew she didn't want it, and judging by the looks on Ruby's and Velvet's faces, they didn't want it either. Working with the current Riders could be confusing at times. If the dragons made it back to their former population, whoever was in charge might as well leading an army. Then again…they'd all be related to the four dragons standing under the canopy. There wouldn't be many more dragons before inbreeding took place. As far as Yang knew, dragons completely refused that.

"Come on guys, really?" Nora broke the silence. Everyone turned to her. She had a halfhearted smile on her face. "Back on Remnant you thought were the only sane Riders left. You never thought this would happen?"

"I never thought about it." Ruby shook her head. "We don't have to decide this right now, do we?"

Aaron shrugged. "I don't think so. I believe there was quite the process to choose a new leader. It didn't happen overnight."

"If that's the case…" Ruby bit her lip as she looked up at the large house. "Yang, me and you up there tonight?"

"Fine with me." Yang looked to Velvet. "Unless you have any-"

"I'm fine." Velvet raised her hands in front of herself. "I'm not the leader of team CFVY for a reason. I wouldn't even dream about being in charge of the Riders."

Yang turned back to her sister. "Lead the way, Rubes." She stuck an arm out toward the treehouse. Halcyon and Cerise jumped into the air and circled the living building. Ruby's steps were hesitant as she climbed the stairs, and probably not just because they were steep. A lot had happened to her in the past few hours, and that couldn't be good for her state of mind. "Do you want me to put in a claim for this?"

Ruby looked over her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to dump that responsibility on your shoulders if you don't want it. Sorry, but you're the obvious choice to any elves who hear about your history."

"Some of it anyway." Ruby shook her head. "I'm not even sure either of us qualify. You're paralyzed, I have a spirit in my head and PTSD. Velvet's the only one who qualifies."

"Vert has Darnvængr. Anyway, didn't you hear the Queen? There are those who can help us. Some of us won't have those conditions anymore."

"Yeah…I don't know what to think right now."

"Take your time, sis. Something tells me we won't have to have this figured out until more Riders come along." The two of them reached the top of the staircase. Instead of a normal vertical door, a large trapdoor was 'built' into the wood above their heads. Yang pushed it open and the sisters climbed into the house.

Yang didn't know what to expect, but she wasn't expecting the weird hand and arm sculpture in the center of the room. It probably had some deep meaning behind it, but Yang never really paid attention to interpretative art. As she looked around the main floor, one room caught her attention. A small hole rested in the floor with several smaller ones on the ceiling. She turned one of the two wooden nobs on the wall and water fell from the ceiling. "Ruby, we have a shower."

"Really?" Ruby walked over and joined her sister looking in. "Thank God. Some of us are really starting to stink."

"Yeah, but, I'm not seeing a door." Yang looked around the doorway until she saw something sticking out of the wall. She pulled on it and a membranous door came out of the wall. It looked like it would let some light in, but not much. "Never mind."

The tree shook a little and Yang heard the sound of snapping bark. She turned to the sound and saw Halcyon's head sticking out of another room. _The elves really know how to keep a dragon happy. The bed here looks perfect._

 _They_ _ **almost**_ _know how to keep us happy,_ Cerise countered as she stepped into sight. _No meat. At least the dwarves brought us livestock every day._

Halcyon shrugged. _Point taken._

Yang smirked. "Good thing we're here then." She looked back to her sister and her smirk disappeared. There were things she needed to know. Yang brought Ruby in for a sudden hug. "What happened out there?"

Ruby wrapped her arms tightly around her sister. "Everything…"

* * *

 **Well, people know things now...man, how are authors notes the hard thing to write now?  
**

 **Anyway, Rooster Teeth...sigh, you're going to make us wait another week aren't you? For those who don't know, the finale will be shown at RTX Sydney, which is this weekend...They'll be the first to see it...Another week until we get to see the boss fight and possibly Silver eyes...unless the rumors of 14 episodes is true...**


	21. Not Alone

**I might have started a thing here. When I started writing over a year ago, I had the only RWBY/Inheritance cycle crossover. Now, two more people have joined in since December. I've only stumbled on both recently. Personally, I hope the number grows.**

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes and saw the familiar red velvet canopy above her. She sat up and stretched under Cerise' wing. All things considered, she didn't sleep too badly the night before. The wood on which she and her dragon slept was surprisingly comfortable. Much better than the cold ground from their journey to Ellesméra. As she slowly woke up, Ruby picked out the sound of running water. Yang must be taking a shower. Luckily Ruby showered the night before. Yang always took all the hot water.

The Rider crawled out from under Cerise' wing, trying not to wake her dragon. She looked around the office that was big enough for all the dragons currently in Ellesméra. Most of the room was bare, save for the books on the shelves grown into the walls and the desk near the staircase. It might be fun to write with the ink and quill that were on the desk if she had time. Just be different, and a little old fashioned. _I've been spending too much time around Weiss…or is it just being here?_

Ruby walked down the intricate staircase into the main room. It looked like Halcyon had already flown out of the bedroom and the door to the bathroom was closed. A few things rested near the trap door into the house. There were four trays on the floor, two were empty and two held food, and a single bundle of clothes. Yang must have already had her breakfast, but why only one clothes pile?

Then Ruby saw a note pinned on top of the pile. She picked it up and read it through. Most of it was apologizing to Cerise and Halcyon for there being no meat at all and some ways to get around the elves strict no meat rule. The last couple sentences said the clothes were custom made for Ruby by someone in Islanzadí's house.

That last bit caught Ruby by surprise. Custom made? Already? With no measurements? Either those clothes would be entirely the wrong size, or the elves could give Coco a run for her money. Ruby expected the latter.

Ruby picked up the clothes and two trays of food and brought them upstairs. She laid everything on the desk and untied the cord holding the clothes in the pile. As she was laying everything out, she realized that these were not things that normal people could buy in stores. The two blouses and leggings were mainly black with red stitching. She thought they were made out of some sort of cotton, but due to the quality, it could have been something else entirely. The single hood was definitely silk though. Knowing where silk came from and the elves strict vegan attitude, it had to take ages getting all the material naturally without farming for it.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Ruby asked herself as she looked over her gifts.

 _You're here, Gem,_ Cerise said. Ruby looked over to her dragon who had finally woken up. _You're my Rider. That's enough for them._

"Yeah, but…" Ruby looked back at the desk, "what if they find out about the other stuff and change their minds?"

Cerise growled and it shook the tree. _They won't. If they doubt my decision to choose you, they will regret voicing it._

"Even the Queen?"

 _When there's a place I can bring you where she can't touch you, yes._

Ruby smiled at her dragon. "Thanks, Cerise." She rubbed her dragon's snout as she approached.

Cerise hummed and sniffed the clothes. _Eat your breakfast and try these on. I want to see how you look._

"Got it. Oh." Ruby grabbed the tray with the poppy seed cakes. "I think these are for you, no meat in the city and all that."

 _I will have to go hunting later._ Cerise' tongue darted out of her mouth twice and picked up each one in turn.

"Hopefully they don't make you take a drug test now." Ruby laughed at her own joke and focused on her own fruity breakfast. When she finished with that, she took her new clothes and found a closed corner in the room to change. It turned out her new apparel fit perfectly. The leggings even had actual pockets! Take that, Remnant fashion! The only problem is her new hood kept slipping off her shoulders. She took her rose clasp off her old hood and fit it into place in the center of her chest.

Ruby grabbed her hood from where she hung it and looked it over. They'd been through so much together. The cape had been ripped numerous times over the years, but Coco had always been able to repair the damage and restore the cape to its original form. But that wasn't why Ruby loved her hood so much. Her mom intended to give it to her as a gift when she grew into it. The last _physical_ thing her mom gave to her. Ruby wore it pretty much all the time and hated when she had to take it off.

Then again, it wasn't like she was getting rid of it. The silk cape didn't have the same sentimental value to it, and it likely wouldn't hold up in a fight. Coco had said repeatedly she was terrible with silk. It wouldn't do to damage a gift from someone high up in the elven hierarchy. At least Ruby wouldn't be without her trademark hood for formal events now. She carefully folded up her combat hood and set it back on the desk. There was probably a dresser or closet around here that she and Yang could share.

Ruby turned to Cerise. "How do I look?"

Cerise hummed and looked her Rider over. _I'm not the best one to ask. I'd say you look as beautiful as a sunrise if you chose to use staplers as clothing._

"I'm not sure how that would work, but thank you anyway." Ruby rubbed her dragon's snout. "See you downstairs." Cerise nodded and jumped out the large, raindrop window out into the air above Du Weldenvarden.

Ruby watched her dragon fly off, then walked back down the stairs. By that point the water had stopped, so Yang was either drying off or out of the shower completely. The first thing Ruby saw as she reached the bottom of the stairs was Yang in her exoskeleton and the clothes that rested just over it. The tree shook once more and Cerise poked her head out of the bedroom.

Yang turned her head back to the stairs and waved at her sister. "Morning Ruuuuuuuubes…" Her mouth hung open and her eyes widened. She looked Ruby up and down. "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

"Her? Pft. She's out cold in a corner upstairs. Cerise likes me better anyway." Ruby walked to her sister's side. "Need help getting all this on?"

"You know I can't get my back." Yang picked up one of her pauldrons and fit it on her right shoulder. "So that's what was in that bundle, huh? You look good."

"I know. I feel weird. I could go to some of the fancier theaters in Vale in this." Ruby picked up the backplate and pushed it into place. "But one of the high up elves custom made these for me. I can't not wear them here."

"Point." Yang sighed. "Why didn't I get something like that?"

"Probably because you said you need your armor to walk. You jealous, sis?"

"I'm just not used to you turning more heads than me."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "I have been for years. This isn't anything new."

Yang smirked as the other pauldron clicked into place. "Not for much longer." She used her now free hand to push back the hair over her right ear.

Ruby looked in close and fought back a huge smile. "That's not round."

"Nope!" Yang brought both her hands behind her head. "I'm going to look better than you again and all will be right with the world."

"Good luck with that…When'd you notice?"

"Literally five minutes ago while showering. I guess I haven't touched my ears much since getting here."

"I'm surprised you noticed it that soon. Do your ears even get wet through that much hair?"

Yang elbowed Ruby in the gut. "You'd be surprised." She slipped Ember Celica onto both her arms and her armor was complete. "How's my power pack?"

Ruby flipped the cover off the small battery. "Lock your armor, I need to change this."

Yang pushed a button on her right arm. Several clicking sounds came from various parts of Yang's lower body. "Locked. You're good. Batteries are in the bag."

Ruby popped out the nearly spent battery and set it on the table. "You're keeping the used ones, right?"

"Can't waste any of it. Might be able to get half of one when this is all done." Yang paused as Ruby pulled a new battery from the bag on the table. "You know what we're doing today?"

Ruby's good mood dipped causing her smile to weaken. "I guess we'll be seeing the specialists that are in town. Hopefully they'll be able to do something about your back." She fit the battery into place with a click.

Yang unlocked her armor. "Your head too." She gently rapped a knuckle against Ruby's head. "The less that happens, the better."

"I think we can all agree on that." Ruby's scroll vibrated in her pocket. She nearly jumped, not being used to feeling it after being away from Remnant for so long. The short range transmission was finally coming in handy. She took it out and looked at the text on screen. "It looks like Aaron wants us to meet him outside the city."

Yang huffed and turned away. "That worked out _so_ well last time."

Ruby blinked at her sister. "Excuse me?"

"Didn't you say he caused you second panic attack last night?"

"He told me what could happen if I don't take care of this now. Would you rather him keep it a secret?"

"No." Yang shook her head. "But there has to be a way he could have done it without sending you off the edge. Still mad at him for what he said in the Dragonhold."

"…That one I can agree with, but last night was _not_ that. He looked like he'd seen a ghost when I told him about the spirit in my head. Remember what you did when you found out what this thing could do to me?"

"Yeah, but he-"

"Yang, why are you suddenly like this? You weren't this way last night."

"Because I've had time." Yang's eyes flashed red for a second. "Things he said caused two of your last three attacks. His secrets caused us how much pain in the past? How many more is he keeping from us? What happens if he-"

"You're worried that he'll hurt you baby sister, aren't you?" Ruby put on a small smile. Yang's mouth hung open in the position where it stopped. "I know you were there, Yang. I know you saw what happened. I wasn't _completely_ gone when you touched my mind.

"Yang, he _swore_ that he won't let the spirit control me, and that he trusts one of the people that's going to help evict the spirit with Nalia's _true name._ I think I'm in good hands here." Ruby looked down and shifted on her feet. "If you're worried about the other thing, so am I. Like I said before, I don't want to offend him or anyone else here."

Yang stood there for a second, then sighed. "If you say so. I guess I'm just a little protective of my Rosebud."

"Roseb…When was the last time you called me that? Signal?"

"Probably." Yang shrugged. "I'll go along with this, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. And if he hurts you-"

"You'll be the first person after Cerise to get at him, if Vert and Halcyon can hold Nalia down. Now, we should get going. I have a feeling we'll be meeting the specialists where we're going." Ruby walked into the bedroom and ran a hand over Cerise' head. She climbed into the saddle just as Halcyon landed and shook the tree.

Cerise turned her head back. _You're feeling well this morning._

 _Better to put up a strong face than to fall apart everywhere._ Ruby couldn't keep her body from shivering. She grabbed her helmet and fit it over her head. At least Yang couldn't see the worry on her face, not that it would stop anyone from reading her mind.

 _Don't worry. You won't be one of them._ Cerise walked to the raindrop shaped window and stuck her neck out. Ruby looked over the edge as well. They were hundreds of feet in the air, and she still felt the climb from last night in her legs. Still, it was one heck of a view.

Cerise jumped out of the tree into open air and snapped her wings open. She circled the tree once while waiting for Halcyon to leave as well. The dragons flew west, side by side. _Where are we going?_ Halcyon asked after a minute of flying.

 _I would like to know that as well._ Cerise slowed her flight and turned her head back.

Ruby took out her scroll and brought up the tracking app. "We're going the right way. If they're in a clearing, I think we'll see them soon."

"Looks like it," Yang called over the wind. She then looked behind herself. "Well, here come the other two."

Ruby looked back as well and saw Vert flying at high speed from their part of Ellesméra. It looked like Vert really opened up the throttle on his jets. He silently blew past the red and gold dragons. _Oh, no you don't,_ Cerise thought.

"Oh boy." Ruby grabbed onto the spike in front of her just as Cerise put on a burst of speed. The red dragon slowly gained ground on her mate. It looked like Vert was toying with Cerise, swerving all over the place in the air. Cerise flew straight and eventually passed Vert. Of course, if Vert _really_ wanted to win this impromptu race, he could win easily by turning his jets up all the way. These two wanted a challenge.

Luckily for Ruby and Velvet, Nalia came into view on the top of a cliff. The dragons dove for the ground at full speed. They hit the ground hard, but both stayed on their feet. Both dragons faced each other and started having a conversation only they could hear.

Ruby slid off her dragon's back and shook her head with a smile. Cerise was such a kid at times. Considering Ruby was like that at points, it felt good. She looked over to where Velvet had dismounted Vert. It looked like the Faunus got a similar clothing treatment to Ruby. Then a sudden change in Cerise' thoughts caused Ruby to blush. She quickly looked away from Velvet, not being able to face her when the mated dragons got like this.

 _If you two hatchlings are, done,_ Nalia growled, _we are here for a reason._

Cerise huffed, but most of _that_ feeling disappeared from her mind. Ruby gave Nalia a small and quick salute. She took off her helmet and clipped it back onto her saddle. Halcyon landed right behind her. Ruby turned back to see Yang jump off her dragon's back. The dragons lined up and their Riders stood in front of them.

Ruby looked around the top of the cliff. They were the only ones there. "Aaron, Nalia, what are we doing here?"

Aaron sighed. "Before I start, this wasn't my decision. The Queen ordered me to do this." He bit his lip. "Before you find out why we're here, each of you will need to swear that you won't share what you're about to see with anyone outside Ellesméra, not without permission of the Queen or another elf in power."

Ruby shifted on her feet. This was the first time Aaron ever asked any of his teammates to do this. "What's this about?"

"I can't say anymore. I've taken the oath myself."

"Does the Queen not trust us?" Yang asked, sounding more than a little miffed.

"I don't think trust isn't an issue. It's a security thing. I know none of you will willingly reveal this secret to anyone. _We_ all know we can trust Weiss, Blake, and JNPR, but they can't defend their minds like we can."

Yang narrowed her eyes. "This isn't that one thing from before, is it?" Halcyon shifted on his feet.

Ruby stared at her sister. _Thing before? What's she talking about?_

Aaron shook his head. "No, this is completely different."

Silence reigned among the Remmartians. To Ruby, this felt like something where they go along with what was said, or there could be consequences. Before she could open her mouth though, Velvet gave the oath herself, immediately followed by Vert. Ruby and Cerise followed suit, then Halcyon, and Yang hesitantly brought up the rear.

Nalia's shoulders relaxed and looked out over the forest. She stood like that for a few seconds and turned back to the Remmartians. _Now we wait._

"Wait?" Yang asked. "Who are we waiting for?"

"A couple of old friends," Aaron said cryptically. He looked out over the forest and crossed his arms.

Ruby stared at him for a few seconds, then turned to Velvet. "How was Nora this morning?"

"She was herself." Velvet shrugged. "She wasn't doing her normal workout, but she might as well have been bouncing off the walls compared to the last few days."

"That's good to hear." Ruby looked Velvet up and down. "You look amazing, by the way. Someone in Islanzadí's house make those for you?"

"Yeah." Velvet looked down at her clothes. "I think Coco's going to want to meet who made this."

"You _think?_ She's going to want to come here right away as soon as she sees these things."

The two Riders shared a laugh. "You're probably right." Velvet looked out over the forest. "What's that?"

Ruby followed her friend's gaze. Some golden bird had risen out of the trees. _Wait…golden bird?_ Ruby took a few more steps to the cliff edge. Her bionic eye magnified the target. It didn't need to do much before Ruby saw what it was.

A golden dragon was flying toward them, and it couldn't be Halcyon.

"Contact!" Ruby yelled. She ran back to Cerise saddle and pulled the remains of Crescent Rose off the saddle. "Silia is here!"

"What?" Yang whipped her head to the enemy dragon. "Son of a…" The three dragons growled at their opponent.

"Velvet, get Vert's guns spinning."

"Already on it." Velvet jumped onto Vert's back and flicked a few switches on the saddle. "Need my AA-Paladin for this?"

"Save it for when there's more than one of them." Ruby brought her weapon up and honed in on her target. She focused in on Silia…or who should have been Silia. The person on the dragon's back wasn't who he should have been. A male elf with silver hair sat on the dragon's saddle. "Aaron, how often do the Forsworn use another's dragon?" Ruby didn't take her eyes off target.

" _As far as I know, they don't,"_ he swore. _"I can tell you this, those two do not work for the Traitor."_

"What?" Ruby held her weapon in place, but turned her head to look at Aaron. "We're the only Riders who don't."

 _ **We lied,**_ Nalia said. _ **We never swore that, did we?**_

"If they're not in the Forsworn, who are they?" Yang demanded, her eyes red.

" _Masters Oromis and Glaedr, Nalia's and my former teachers on Vroengard."_ Aaron shifted his eyes completely to Ruby. _"They're the ones I'd trust with Nalia's true name."_

Ruby let her weapon fall to her side. All dragons on the cliff silenced and raised their necks. "More of us?" Velvet mumbled.

"I guess so." Ruby felt the corners of her lips tugging up. _Cerise, please tell me I'm not dreaming._

 _You're not, Gem._ Cerise lifted her wings. _Suddenly our chances look a lot better._

* * *

Weiss felt dirty. She fought to keep her meager breakfast down. The city of Dras-Leona itself only played a small part in that. The buildings were run down compared to what she'd seen in Feinster, Cithrí, and Furnost. Even though she and her partner stuck to the main roads, Weiss could smell the human excrement from the side alleys. There was even some of that gunk on the main road.

But those weren't the reasons Weiss felt sick to her stomach. She was _willingly_ going to a slave auction to _buy_ people. On one hand, she was buying their freedom, but she was still putting out money for them instead of walking over to them and cutting their chains. Her problem soldiers had a point, but that wouldn't help as many people in the long run.

The worst part was she had to act like she was _enjoying_ this, even if it was a business manner. If asked, Weiss needed to say that there was a market in the southern cities, but they didn't have any auctions there. Mich, the wagon crews, and she were hired by wealthy families in Belatona and Feinster to bring 'help' from Dras-Leona. That probably could happen on a regular basis for all she knew.

Then there was the fact that Aaron's sister was somewhere in the city. Weiss knew her name, but not what she looked like. She wouldn't even be able to look for family resemblance. _Viki Sarasdaughter._ Would the auctioneers even say the people's names? Would _Viki_ even know at this point?

Mich wasn't doing any better. Beforehand, he cursed up a storm about what they were doing. Now he wore a forced smile that Weiss could have sworn was real. Maybe that's why Blake chose him for the mission.

Eventually the pair found a large gathering of richly dressed people standing before a stage. A dozen people stood on it with chains around their feet and hands. Weiss and Mich joined the crowd and looked at the 'goods' for sale. There was no rhyme nor reason to who was up for sale. Man, woman, young, old, dark skinned, light skinned, they were all there.

Weiss listened around the crowd. Most of the conversations she heard sounded like things that people at her father's parties would say. They couldn't see outside their own little bubbles. They talked about _people_ like they were _possessions._ Actually, attending one of her father's parties sounded appealing. At least those people spoke about Faunus like they weren't owned…for the most part.

A man in a blue suit stepped onto the stage. "Welcome, one and all!" he yelled. "We have a fine selection today. A fair mix of fresh and experienced. Of course, you get what you pay for." The crowd laughed, and Weiss forced herself to do the same. Inside, she was burning up.

The auctioneer pulled out an old fashioned scroll and started listing the starting prices on the people. Weiss looked in her purse and acted like she was counting how much money she and Mich had to spend. Of course, she already knew how much and how many people they could free at a time. They would free four that day, and four more once they returned from bringing the first batch to Belatona.

"Now, the part you have been waiting for," the auctioneer announced. He waved at one of the first people in line, a man that looked to be in his twenties. "Our first item today is a healthy male from the Spine, captured three weeks past. This one is as strong as an ox, and will work all day with little exhaustion." The man spit on the auctioneer, and received a hand to the face. "As you can see, this one still has some spirit left in him. It will have to be broken, but I don't deem that beyond most of you.

Weiss locked eyes with Mich. They both nodded. This was one of the ones they would free. Mich played his part in bidding for the man's life, not that it was tough. Only two others showed interest. Weiss handed Mich the necessary coins and he walked to the auctioneer to hand over the payment. He grabbed the man's chains and pulled him away. The man glared at Weiss as he passed. The heiress nodded at him. He looked confused for a second, then Mich pulled him forward again before handing him off to the wagon crew.

"Onto the next item." The auctioneer waved another person forward. Unlike the man before her, her shoulders were slumped and her eyes dead. She was younger as well, probably around sixteen or seventeen. "This one has been in the business for years. Her previous owners could no longer afford to keep her. They say she is not flawed, and will follow any instructions to the letter. She will make sure your home will always be clean and she is an 'amazing' cook. She also offers…other services to those who wish."

The crowd laughed again, but this time Weiss couldn't force herself to do the same. _Is this how the Nevermores marketed Ruby and all those Faunus?_ She looked toward the center of the crowd. It would be so easy to summon a Deathstalker in the middle of all of them and have Nevermores and Griffons take them out from above. She could use the confusion to run up to the stage and break all their chains, even if she had to summon a Beowolf to do so.

Someone grabbed her left arm. Weiss snapped her head around to glare at Mich. He slowly shook his head. Weiss shifted her glare to the stage. The auctioneer was already calling bids…and Weiss and Mich would not be participating this round. _Saying_ they were going for the spirited and young ones was one thing. Going through with it was another entirely. Weiss could only watch as a man in black clothes took the girl from the stage and out of sight. She felt her breakfast coming up again, but forced it back down.

Weiss and Mich rode out the rest of the auction, freeing a young brother and sister pair and a woman who tried to bite the auctioneer. They all loaded up onto the wagon and the Drivers started to bring the former slaves to freedom. No one tried to stop them. They were getting out unchallenged.

Just outside the city, Weiss noticed a large procession moving toward the odd black mountain in the distance. She could have sworn there were more people dressed in slave clothes with them. "Mich, you're from here, where are they going?"

Mich looked in that direction and scowled. "The reason I finally left Dras-Leona five years ago." Weiss looked at him, confused. "I'm sure you've noticed the cathedral in the city. For whatever reason, people here _worship_ Helgrind. I can't tell you more about their religion. But five years ago, they formed this procession every week. They bring slaves with them to the mountain, but they never return. Probably killed out there." Mich shook his head. "I had enough problems with the new laws before. That drove me over the edge."

Weiss clenched her fists. "Understandable." She glared at the procession, then focused on the road ahead of her. Each step took her farther away from that hellhole. Her father would make better company than those people. Weiss made a mental note to further apologize to Blake and Velvet for her father's actions.

When Dras-Leona was nothing more than a speck on the horizon, Mich urged his and Weiss' shared horse off the road. The wagon followed as well. They proceeded off road for several minutes until they reached a rock formation large enough to hide Nalia. The rest of the Drivers were there and immediately converged on those from the city.

Weiss dismounted her horse and walked to the back of the full wagon. She pulled down the back gate and stared at the freed slaves. "We're moving you all to the other wagon."

None of them moved. The first man glared at Weiss. "What is this?"

"We're not bringing you to those bastards in Belatona and Feinster. You are no longer owned by anyone. Right now, you are all free to go whenever and wherever you want. If you have nowhere else to go, we will bring you to Surda. They are preparing accommodations for you as we speak."

Again, none of them moved. "How can we trust you?" the older woman growled. "You were there. You _bought_ us."

Weiss turned to her partner. "Mich, your sword." Mich handed his weapon over, and Weiss offered it to the woman pommel first. "If you think I'm lying, strike me down."

The woman hesitated before grabbing the hilt and pulling. She sword slid out of its sheath. She looked at the weapon for a few seconds before facing Weiss again. "How long have you been doing this?"

"As far as we know, this is the first time the Varden has done this." Weiss let her shoulders slack. "We couldn't do anything before now."

"Why Surda?" the man asked. "My family is in Carvahall. They probably think I'm dead."

Weiss' heart sank a little. She hoped she wouldn't have to deal with this so soon. "Like I said. You are free to go whenever you want, but we can't afford escort you there. Once we get to Belatona, you can get a horse and ride back there yourself."

"What about mother?" the girl asked on the brink of tears. "She's still there." Her brother pulled her into a hug.

 _How does Ruby do this?_ Weiss tried to put on a genuine smile and placed a hand on the girl's leg. "We have others in the city right now. It's their job to get as many people out as possible." Weiss paused. "We also have plans to make it so no one can own anyone else. I don't know how long it will take for it to work, but we will free everyone in that city."

The girl nodded and clutched onto her brother. Weiss walked away and looked for her team's spellcaster. She found him adjusting something on the second wagon. The man looked up from his work toward Weiss. "I heard what you said to that girl. I'm not aware of any plans to take Dras-Leona."

"Because they haven't been approved by Brom or Deynor yet." Weiss took her powered down scroll out of her pocket. "I need to report to Blake."

The spellcaster took the scroll and stared at its black, reflective surface. "If we do this now, I won't have the energy to do so later."

"That's fine. She needs to know."

The spellcaster nodded and said some words that Weiss knew were part of that magical language. She still had trouble wrapping her head around magic at times. It made no scientific sense. Then again, magic wasn't bound by science.

After a few seconds, the screen of the scroll swirled, then showed what looked like the inside of a pocket. The spellcaster handed the scroll back to Weiss. "Blake. Blake, can you hear me?"

A hand appeared on the scroll shortly after. The scroll on the other side left the pocket and soon Blake's face filled the screen. "Sarah. You were supposed to call in later."

"I have good news, Blake. We have the first batch out of the city, and we will be on the road to Belatona shortly."

Blake's cat ears shot up. "That's good to hear. Do you have their information?"

"Mich and the others are taking care of that right now. It will all be in order by the time we reach Belatona."

"Were there any complications?"

Weiss grimaced. "Just being in the city. Honestly, I almost lost it a few times."

Blake slowly nodded. "I probably couldn't say the same. Is there anything else you ran into that we need to know?"

Weiss hesitated. "There's a group of slaves being taken out of Dras-Leona. Mich thinks they're some sort of sacrifice. What do we do?"

Blake stared at Weiss and it slowly turned into a glare. "We both know there's only one way I can answer that. Scout it out, and see if there's anything you can do. If you have the opportunity, free them. If not…don't compromise yourself. I don't want to tell Winter that you were killed in action."

"Don't worry about that." Weiss glanced at her spell caster. He was panting heavily. "I've got to go, Blake. I'll report in tomorrow night."

Blake nodded. "Be safe."

Weiss lowered her scroll and her spellcaster sighed in relief. "Get yourself something to eat. You've done enough for now." She turned back around and walked back to the group. She found Mich in the crowd and grabbed his arm. "I have new orders from Blake. We need someone to scout out that procession and figure out if we can help those people."

Mich nodded. "Who are you thinking about?"

Weiss paused and looked around. They needed some people to stay with those freed, but it could take just as many warriors to guard the people from the procession...Or maybe it wouldn't. The spellcaster would stay with this group and Weiss would go to that black mountain. If any force came to her and her convoy, she could introduce Alagaësia to Beowolves.

But she couldn't go out alone. Smart leaders would never go out without backup. Weiss needed at least one other person to cover her back. She searched for someone who would fit the bill. Eventually, her eyes settled on one man. She would probably hate it the whole time, but he could get people moving.

Weiss approached one of her problem soldiers. "Ralph, you're coming with me."

Ralph looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "And where are we going?"

"New orders from Farthen Dûr. We are to approach the procession that was leaving Dras-Leona and free anyone they have."

"Why me?" Ralph shrugged. "There are plenty of other people you haven't knocked to the ground."

"I thought you wanted to free as many people as possible as fast as possible. This is one way to do it without attracting too much attention."

Ralph grunted. "'Bout time you saw that."

"Mount up. We're leaving at once." Weiss approached the horse she rode from Tronjheim. Mich stood by it holding the reins. Weiss took them from her second in command. "You're in charge while I'm gone. If all goes well, we should be back by sunset." Weiss mounted the horse before Mich could protest. With a kick, she urged the horse forward and toward the black mountain in the distance. Her reluctant partner followed close behind her. If she remembered right, there was a small forest near the base of the mountain. She'd be able to hide in there.

For once, Weiss hoped there were a few guards near her target. Those monsters needed to be put in their place.

* * *

 **Now...That finale… Warning, spoilers…**

 **Ruby, don't you dare. Stay away from that pen and paper. Don't you dare leave again. GOSH DANG IT RUBY!...Write it Ruby. Write like you've never written before. Sing with your written words! (Almost verbatim for things I thought/said)**

 **Can it be Fall 2017 yet?**


	22. New Meets Old

**Here's hoping I don't Jar Jar Binks this...You'll see what I mean when you get there.**

* * *

Ruby and Cerise backed away from the cliff as the large gold dragon approached. Everyone else on the ground did the same. _Oh my gosh! Cerise! Someone else from Vroengard!_

 _Aaron's and Nalia's teachers too._ Cerise hummed her excitement. _I couldn't have hoped for this._

 _I know! And if he can help me with my head, that's even better…Wait, if they're here, why aren't they the leaders of the Riders?_ Ruby's excitement tanked when she saw Glaedr's front left leg, or where it should have been, anyway. The limb didn't even extend to the knee. A white circle rested at the bottom of the severed leg, as wide as Ruby was tall. Ruby grabbed her right arm where metal met skin and bone. _Oh…_

Glaedr landed with as much grace as a three legged dragon could manage. His Rider climbed down the fully intact right leg and walked toward Ruby, his hands clasped before him. If Glaedr's size was any indication, he was centuries old. Oromis had to be older and he didn't look like he was out of his _thirties._ Maybe never aging could be a good thing.

Only when the elder Rider was a few feet away did Ruby remember her manners. She brought two fingers up to her lips. "Atra esterní ono thelduin." She might have said that a little fast. _So much for first impressions._

Oromis smiled and rested a hand on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby didn't think it was possible for anyone to beat her mom's welcoming smile. She was just proved wrong. _"That formality is not needed here, Ruby Shadeslayer."_ Oromis said.

Ruby blinked as she removed her fingers from her lips. She wasn't expecting Oromis to know her name. Then again, there was a huge feast in the Rider's honor last night. Ruby's gaze shifted to Aaron. _Did he know these two were here before then?_

Oromis took a few steps back and faced Yang and Velvet. _"Riders. You have come a long way. I have heard tales of your victory over the Forsworn in Surda, and your defeat of the Lethrblaka south of Ceris. Neither are tasks that many can claim. You have done well without formal instruction, though it saddens me to hear that your purpose here is not that. As Aaron may or may not have told you, my name is Oromis, and I was Aaron's teacher before the Fall."_

Glaedr stepped forward and looked down on the Remmartians. _**We are well met, Riders. I am Glaedr.**_ His mental voice sounded like a mountain collapsing. He then focused on Velvet. _**You do not smell like a human, nor like an elf, yet you are a Rider. How is this possible?**_

Velvet's head sunk between her shoulders. _"I don't smell like them because I am a Faunus. We're near humans who have animal traits."_ A faint smile grazed her lips. _"We guess Faunus and humans aren't as different as some people make us out to be."_

Glaedr hummed, which felt like a small earthquake, and shifted his gaze to Cerise. He stuck his neck out and sniffed Cerise' neck and wings. Vert glared at the ancient dragon the whole time. Cerise looked and felt uncomfortable, but held her ground. Glaedr pulled his head back. _**You smell of humans, and…others I have never experienced before. All you know about your race is what your instincts and what Nalia taught you, both are limited as is, but you have the heart of a true dragon.**_

Cerise arched her neck and raised her wings. _**Thank you.**_ Glaedr snorted and moved onto Vert.

Velvet and Yang converged on Oromis. All of Yang's former anger was nowhere to be found. _"If I may,"_ she started, _"why is this the first time we're hearing about you? Why aren't you out there taking on the Forsworn?"_

Oromis' smile lost some of its light. _"Glaedr and I cannot fight. Glaedr has his disability, and I,"_ he touched a hand to the side of his head, _"I am also maimed. The forsworn broke something within me when I was their captive, and while I can still teach and learn, I can no longer control magic, except for the smallest of spells. The power escapes me, no matter how much I struggle. I would be worse than useless in battle, I would be a weakness and a liability, one who could easily be captured and used against you. So I removed myself from Galbatorix's influence for the good of the many…even though I yearn to openly oppose him."_

Yang lowered her head. _"Sorry I asked."_

Velvet looked back at Glaedr. " _Ruby, could you do anything about that?"_

" _I don't think so."_ Ruby turned to face Glaedr. Her bionic eye immediately set to work, getting several measurements that she'd need. Weight, carrying capacity, area covered, and several others. She shook her head and looked back to Velvet. _"I definitely can't do anything this complex here without the proper fluids, and I'm sure the elves tried everything that they know. Plus, dragons never stop growing. That would need a new connection every year."_

" _May I ask what the two of you are talking about?"_ Oromis looked between Ruby and Velvet.

Ruby bit her lip. She just met Oromis, and didn't know anything about him. Then again…Aaron swore he'd trust these two with Nalia's true name. He never even said that about Brom. That alone made Ruby think Oromis was one of the most trustworthy people in Alagaësia. The question was what would he think about it?

She raised her right arm in front of her and rolled up the sleeve. _"You're about to see something you've probably never seen before."_ Ruby pressed a finger against the control panel. A rectangular section of fake skin and circuitry rotated out of place. She flicked her eyes up to judge Oromis expression. If anything, the elf was just curious. Ruby returned her eyes to the control panel and turned off the power. Her arm immediately went numb and her fingers froze in place. She flicked the manual switch to release the clamps holding the arm in place. Her 'skin' bulged where the clamps retracted. Ruby moved her left hand to the connection and sharply twisted her arm. She pulled it off, revealing the unnatural metal and plastic cap on the end of her natural arm. _"My right leg and eye are in the same condition."_

To Ruby's disappointment, Oromis' only external reaction was a raised eyebrow. _"Fascinating. I have seen replacements for feet and legs, but never arms. The replacements I have seen did not take the form of the original."_

" _I built it myself."_ Ruby let her left arm fall to her side while holding her right. _"A lot of people where we're from have…"_ She paused mid-sentence. There wasn't a word in the Ancient Language for bionics or prosthetics. _"…people have fake limbs. Mine are the only ones that have…"_ Come to think of it, a lot of common words on Remnant didn't have translations to the Ancient Language. _"Mine are the only ones that have skin that allows the one who has it to feel what happens on it."_

Oromis nodded his head like he understood what Ruby said. He stuck out an arm. _"May I?"_ Ruby hesitated, then handed her arm over. Oromis turned the limb over in his hands. _"Is this your skin?"_

" _It's fake. I did have some help getting that right. It's really the only piece that isn't completely my design."_

 _Ruby,_ Cerise called, _you're being watched._

Ruby turned around and looked at Glaedr. Sure enough, the ancient dragon's eyes were glued to the stump of Ruby's right arm. _Could you fill him in? I'm kind of busy over here._

 _Will do._ Cerise turned her attention to Glaedr.

Ruby looked back to Oromis. He was looking at the control panel, but didn't touch anything. _"You were right,"_ he said as he handed the arm back. _"I have never seen anything like this. From the little metalwork I can see, it is incredibly well forged."_

" _Thank you."_ Ruby took her arm back and reconnected it. She turned the arm back on and held in the sigh of relief from regaining the feeling in her arm. Even after all this time, it was a welcoming sensation.

Oromis looked at the sun. _"This is no place for long conversation. Follow us, and we may continue."_ He walked in between Ruby and Velvet and to Glaedr. The large gold dragon crouched low to the ground and his Rider climbed up his side to the saddle. _"Come Riders, we have much to talk about."_ Glaedr turned and jumped off the cliff, snapping his wings open almost immediately.

Yang and Velvet turned to Ruby. "Well, I guess we follow." Ruby turned and jogged to Cerise side. She jumped onto her dragon's back from the ground, not bothering to put her helmet on. Cerise jumped off the cliff and quickly caught up with the ancient dragon. Vert and Halcyon were right behind her. Nalia flew ahead and settled in slightly behind Glaedr.

 _Ruby,_ Yang called, _am I dreaming?_

 _Pinch yourself._ Ruby looked back toward her sister. _I'm having trouble believing this too. Yang, we're not alone here. I bet there's so much we don't know that they can teach us._

Yang laughed, mentally and physically. _It's still weird hearing you say things like that._

 _Hey, my grades the last two years were on par with Weiss, Miss C in Grimm biology._ Ruby blinked and looked at Glaedr's back. _Could there be more of them out there?_

 _I really hope so._

The dragons flew along the cliff edge for several miles. Glaedr nosed down and flew toward the ground. The rest of the dragons followed suit. They all landed near in a clearing at the top of the cliff. A worn path ran from the cliff edge to a small house in between four trees. Unlike the ones in Ellesméra, this one couldn't fit Cerise, much less Glaedr.

" _Welcome to my home,"_ Oromis announced as he dropped from Glaedr's side. _"I live here, on the brink of the Crags of Tel'naeír, because it provides me the opportunity to think and study in peace. My mind works better away from Ellesméra and the distractions of other people."_

Ruby and Yang exchanged a look. They knew the feeling, living in the outskirts of Patch. The Remmartians dismounted their dragons and approached Oromis once again. Ruby looked around the area. They were the only ones there. _"Uh, Oromis-elda, if you know why we're here, where are the others Queen Islandadí told us about."_

" _Not all elves travel by horse. It will take time for them to arrive. As it is Ruby, you will be the only one treated here today."_ Oromis looked at the other Remmartians. _"I apologize that I cannot treat your Shatterwing Vert, or your paralysis Yang. Both of your injuries require extensive magic to heal."_

Oromis focused back on Ruby. "You will not use elda when addressing Glaedr or I." He switched to 'Human,' for lack of a better name for Vytalian in Alagaësia. "You may call us master in this tongue and ebrithil in the Ancient Language, nothing else. We are your teachers; you are our students; and you will act with the proper respect and deference." He looked between the other Remmartians. "This is the same for all of you, Rider and dragon alike."

"Yes, Master Oromis," Yang and Velvet said in unison.

"Yes, Ma…" The word caught in Ruby's throat. _No, not now, not this._ "Mas…" Ruby's gaze dipped down. "Ebr…" The dark part of her mind was taking over again. _He's not that kind of master. He's not a bad guy. He's not with the Nevermores…_ No matter what Ruby thought to herself, her mind dipped into the parts that she desperately tried to bury. Suddenly she was back in the North Sanus Mountains…on sale…waiting for a new master…

Two other minds dove through the clouds of Ruby's. _Gem, he's not that kind of master. He's a teacher, like your Uncle. You said many years ago that he's a scythe master._

 _Ruby,_ Yang soothed, _he's moving on. He's taking Aaron into his hut. You don't have to call anyone that for a while._

Cerise moved her head into Ruby's line of sight. _You belong to no one. These two may want you to call them 'master,' but they can never control you. If they try, I'll deal with them…If you say the word, I will fly you back to Farthen Dûr right now."_

… _Thanks Cerise, but I need this spirit out of my head first._

Determination suddenly accompanied Yang's concern. _Ruby, Glaedr's asking for a couple of us to spar. Me and you? That's helped you in the past._

Ruby took her gaze off the ground. Yang stood about a dozen feet in front of Halcyon, Sun's Light in hand. She looked between Velvet and Ruby, though her gaze stopped on her little sister for longer. Glaedr crouched on the ground a little farther away. Judging by the claws he had digging into the ground, he was getting impatient.

 _On it._ Ruby shook her head to try and clear it and removed her sword from Cerise' saddle. She walked out to the battleground and faced her sister.

Yang raised Sun's Light in front of her. _Focus on me. Not Glaedr, not Cerise, me._ Before Ruby could do anything, Yang rushed her. Their swords met, making a resounding clang. Ruby pushed off and tried numerous quick attacks on various parts of Yang's body, but Yang was able to block them all with ease.

As the fight drove on, Ruby realized that she was being sloppy. Predictable. Yang was blocking everything that Ruby launched her way with ease. Ruby could barely block anything that was thrown at her. This wasn't a fist fight between them, this was combat with melee weapons, and Yang was easily winning.

That wasn't acceptable.

Ruby slowed down and watched her sister. Yang was barely even sweating, and her face wasn't giving away anything. Her right foot was just a little too far forward. Ruby knew that state. Yang just needed the right push…

Ruby launched a renewed series of attacks, most of them aimed at her sister's midsection. This time, Yang was forced back, parrying more than attacking. She slipped on a loose rock on the ground and threw her off balance. Ruby swung her sword at Yang's right hand. The strike would have cut off Yang's hand if not for her Aura and wards. As it was, Sun's Light was knocked out of her hands. Ruby brought her sword up under Yang's chin.

The older sister breathed heavily, then a smirk formed on her face. _That's my sister._

Ruby smiled and lowered her sword. _Thanks sis._ She looked toward Glaedr and nearly took a step back. The massive dragon was on his three feet glaring at the sisters. His stance looked like he was ready to pounce.

Glaedr focused his pupil slits on Ruby. _**Neither of you guarded the edge to your weapons, yet you deemed it appropriate to cut at Yang's exposed arms. Explain yourself.**_

Ruby shrunk under the glare, as if it was physical. _"Well, we have our wards…and our…"_ Another word that didn't have one in the Ancient Language. "Aura."

 _ **I have never heard of this…**_ _Aura._

Ruby thought through her little speech on the topic. It would be easier to speak in Vytalian. "Aura is the manifestation of our souls. Everyone has it, just not everyone can use it in the same way. As far as we know, only those who have their Aura unlocked can feel it in others. It's sort of like an invisible shield around us. One of our friends could describe it better."

Another thought occurred to Ruby. She turned to Velvet. "How are we doing on your theory?"

Velvet shook her head. "I checked this morning. Mine's at the same level it was when we started."

Glaedr rumbled, probably just to regain Ruby's attention. _**You think because you have this extra layer of protection you can be so careless?**_

Ruby shook her head. _"It's like a muscle. We need to exercise it to make it stronger. We've done this hundreds of times. We haven't even scratched each other."_

Glaedr's glare disappeared, and his gaze shifted between Ruby and Yang. _**You two have shown aptitude with a blade. Are you proficient with any other weapons?**_

Yang raised both her arms. _"My fists, and I've made sure the others are at least competent in fist fighting."_ She cast a small glance at Ruby. _"And we all have some sort of ranged weaponry."_

Ruby took the hint and returned to Cerise' side. She took the remains of Crescent Rose from the saddle. _"These are the reason we're here."_ Ruby returned to her former position. _"Our weapons naturally counter most wards, and only Aura and heavy armor can block it with ease. They are the reason that we've had success against the Forsworn and that Shade."_

" _Are you overly attached to that boulder?"_ Yang pointed at a large rock several dozen feet away from the cliff edge.

 _ **If you mean to show me these weapons, by all means.**_

Ruby turned to Velvet. "You want the honors?"

Velvet stepped to the front of the pack. "Will Aaron's V4 be sufficient?"

"I was going to suggest that or Stormflower."

Velvet nodded and faced the boulder. A blue outline appeared in her right hand. She pressed a hard light button on it and the weapon extended to its full form. Velvet brought the wireframe V4 to her shoulder and pulled back on the trigger. Thirty bullets exploded out the end of the barrel and tore into the rock, sending pebbles flying everywhere. After the magazine was spent, she raised the weapon slightly and fired off a grenade. It hit the rock and exploded in a blue fire. Even through all that punishment, the boulder stayed intact.

The copied weapon slowly evaporated from Velvet's hands. "I believe I still have some time left before I need to recapture." She turned around with a small smile on her face. Velvet never liked showing off. She looked up to Glaedr. _"That's not all I can do. I can copy nearly any weapon and perfectly execute its user's fighting style. I can even copy dragons if that force is needed."_ Her right hand fell to the sword on her hip. _"Without those, I suppose I fight a lot like Rafye."_

Glaedr nodded, then turned to Ruby. _**And what of you?**_

Ruby faced the boulder again and looked through the scope. She focused on one of the holes Velvet just made. She gently pulled back on the trigger. A kick and a bang later, a single dust round buried itself in the rock, leaving a small fireball just outside it. Ruby fired nine more shots in quick succession, each one creating a larger scorch mark on the rock.

She ejected the spent magazine and instinctively reached for another one, but they were all on Cerise' saddle. Instead, Ruby turned around to face Glaedr, who was now leaning forward on his one front leg. If Cerise' former actions were anything to judge by, the ancient dragon was interested. _"This isn't even my full weapon. Before our battle against the Forsworn and the Shade, this was also a scythe. If you think I'm good with a sword, you haven't seen anything._

" _Also, there's my speed."_ Ruby activated her Semblance and ran to the far side of the clearing. She jumped into the air and dashed around a few more times, intentionally putting on a show. But speeding around in the air took its toll on her Aura. She aimed back to the ground and came to a stop exactly where she began. Thousands of rose petals blew in the slight breeze. _"Faster than Nalia over short distances, but I can't keep it up for long, or make sharp turns without stopping first."_

Nalia snorted from where she lay by Oromis' hut. _**You haven't…completely proven that. It's been a while.**_

Glaedr narrowed his eyes. _**I believe Aaron has told you that it is dangerous using magic without the Ancient Language.**_

" _But that isn't magic. It's a..._ Semblance _. It's another part of_ Aura _. Everyone's is different, except for inherited ones. Otherwise, I have not met two people with the exact same_ Semblance _. Velvet can copy other's fighting styles, Aaron can produce solid Aura shields, and Yang, well…"_

Yang looked at Halcyon and stuck up a hand. "High five." Her dragon lifted a paw and brought it down on the raised hand. The ground crumbled beneath her feet. Her eyes turned red. "Get out of my way. This is going to be big."

Yang ran straight at the rock. She fired her gauntlets beneath her and flew into the air. She fired them again in the air and shot toward the boulder, a single fist in front of her. Yang plunged into the rock, causing it to shatter. Dust and pebbles flew everywhere. Yang sauntered out of the dust cloud like the badass she is. _"I think I've proved my point,"_ she said with a smirk. Her eyes turned back to lilac with a couple of blinks.

Ruby turned back to Glaedr, and didn't know what to think. His eyes were narrowed and his pupils were slits. The edges of his lips curled up. _**This is the chance we have been waiting for.**_ He growled low and loud. _**Revenge will be ours.**_

Ruby felt her heart sink. _Is that all people think about here? Then again…I didn't lose anyone on Vroengard._

Glaedr recomposed himself and looked between all the Remmartians and their dragons. _**I need to know all Aaron has taught you since you have come to know him. While you may not be here for training, that does not mean it cannot be done while you are here.**_

" _Well,"_ Ruby walked over to Cerise and sat on one of her outstretched paws, _"that's a lot to cover…"_

* * *

Aaron set his cup of water back on the table. "And that's about when we arrived in Ellesméra."

Oromis stared at Aaron, his face not giving away anything. He sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Your tale is hard to believe."

"The only reason I spoke in this language is because many things on Remnant do not have translations into the Ancient Language. I'm in no position to give them names."

"Understandable." Oromis paused. "How many others know?"

"Just Brom, and he doesn't even know most things about Remnant." Aaron shook his head. "Before, I could trust him with my life. I believe I still can now, but he's changed. He wasn't the most free-spirited, but he had more of an open mind than others with similar training. Brom seemed fine on the outside, but what's he like on the inside?"

"I fear he went mad for a time. Brom was not himself for three years, grieving for Saphira and plotting revenge, never taking time to better himself." Oromis looked past Aaron out the window. "May I assume those sounds were Dust?"

"Yes. Yang's Ember Celica, Ruby's Crescent Rose, and Velvet's copy of my V4." Aaron removed the green box from his belt and held it in his right hand. He pressed a button on it and it expanded to its submachine gun form. "Don't ask how this much metal is compacted into that small space. It's all Ruby's design. Maybe the dwarves could figure it out, but I certainly can't."

Glaedr suddenly released a strange sounding roar. Aaron looked back and raised an eyebrow. He turned back to Oromis. "You know what that was about?"

Oromis stared outside, his mouth slightly open. "Cerise told him she has three eggs on Remnant."

Aaron nodded. "The eggs are with the rest of Velvet's team. They're in good hands. Team CFVY won't let anything happen to the eggs."

"This is more than I could have hoped for…" Oromis turned back to Aaron. "There are several things I do not understand. Last night you came to me saying Ruby might have a spirit living inside her. When spirits inhabit people, they don't create emotions, they enhance them, grow them. I have seen many emotions when I tell new Riders to call me Master. Joy, indifference, scorn, never before have I seen terror. What happened in Ruby's life that caused her to be afraid to call me Master? Also, Vert claimed last night in your meeting with the Queen that he lost his ability to fly unassisted at four weeks of age, right when dragons gain the ability to fly with their Riders, yet you said Vert had his wing shattered during the Battle of Beacon. What caused Vert to lose his flight initially?"

Aaron's throat tightened. "Why ask me and not them?"

"Because I will not allow the spirit in Ruby to gain the strength necessary to call others of its kind, and because I believe Vert has a similar experience."

Aaron bit his tongue. He didn't feel it was his position to explain Ruby's condition. That was hers or Cerise' duty. But Oromis was probably right. Ruby never talked about what happened to her besides what the news said. That was before coming to Alagaësia. If Ruby broke down with one word, how would she react if she had to recount what happened to her?

He looked back slightly and extended his mind toward Ruby's. She was a little shocked and probably jumped a little, but didn't resist. _Oromis wants to know what happened to you._

Slight confusion rolled off Ruby. _What happened to me when and where?_

 _In the North Sanus Mountains. If he knows what happened there, he and the other elves can do a better job of taking that spirit out._

Any good cheer Ruby had disappeared, but she didn't break down. _Oh…I, don't trust myself to say any of that right now._

 _I could leave it to Cerise if you want._

… _We're busy. Tell him what he needs to know. The sooner we get this done, the better._

 _Got it._ Aaron sighed and faced Oromis. "Sorry about that. I had to clear it with Ruby before I said anything. Otherwise I'd be speaking out of turn.

"There was a small section of my time on Remnant that I didn't cover. The day Ruby and Cerise took their first flight together, there was a kidnapping in Vale. We freed the girl there, but we found out more were being kept elsewhere in the city. We flew there as fast as we could and found several more Faunus chained up, laying in their own excrement, and with half of their animal trait cut off. One of them was already dead when we arrived." Aaron shifted in his seat. "Ruby didn't take that well. She's not used to being too slow.

"Over the next several days, Ruby and Cerise flew into the city alone, freeing several more Faunus in the back of vehicles. All of them were taken by the same group: The Nevermore Cartel, or just the Nevermores. For the first few days of this, everything went well. Now we know too well.

"A few days after Halcyon hatched for Yang, Ruby and Cerise found out about a transport that was taking Faunus prisoners out of the Kingdom. Nalia joined them for the chase, but had to fight a Bullhead that was following them, and probably would have killed Ruby and Cerise then and there. Instead, they flew to the transport location and were shot out of the sky there.

"Ruby and Cerise were drugged, then taken to the Nevermores' base in the North Sanus Mountains. The rest of the team searched for her with the help of the Atlas military. We were lucky to find her at all. I won't go over the statistics. Anyway, Yang found Ruby chained up and tortured like any other Faunus. I was able to heal most of the wounds."

Aaron clenched his fists. "Then one of the Nevermores somehow managed to shoot a rocket off and hit Yang and Ruby. Yang's Aura took most of the force, but Ruby's was weakened from the King Taijitu Venom. That's how she lost her arm, leg, and eye.

"That whole experience gave Ruby what we call Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Things relating to what she experienced there can cause her to panic again. The nightmares continued for I don't know how long. It's not her fault. Her brain works differently from everyone else' now. There's a medical explanation behind it, but, with respect, I don't think you would understand a word of it." Aaron hung his head. "She was so much better before we came here. She hadn't had a panic attack in years. It hurts to see her back like this."

Aaron shook his head to clear it. "Going back to Vert, he and Velvet also encountered the Nevermores. They wanted Vert alive for his scales and skin, but they were going to kill Velvet. A few of us were able to stop the Nevermores from killing Velvet, but she has PTSD too, but to a lesser extent. They did get Vert, and we didn't locate him until several days later." Aaron looked back to make sure there was no one close to the window, then leaned closer to Oromis. "The day Vert was captured is also the day Halcyon's Eldunarí was damaged. I'm not sure if that can be healed. You are the only one who would know."

Oromis slowly nodded. "That depends on how it was damaged and what state it is in now. It's much easier to repair while it is still inside the him." He paused. "I am assuming Vert was grounded due to his time in Nevermore captivity?"

"Yeah." Aaron crossed his arms. "Fort Castle. For that, you're going to want to ask Ruby. She is so particular about what happened there. Back on Remnant, she's the hero of Fort Castle, but she does not like all the attention that gets her, especially her state of mind at the time."

Oromis folded his hands on the table. "So Ruby is afraid that this will happen again?"

"There's that, but like I said, anything that reminds her of what happened to her. She was scared of her pet dog for a while."

"I see." Oromis paused. "I am curious about the monsters you spoke of. I cannot help but feel I have heard of them before."

"Lord Däthedr said much the same thing in Farthen Dûr. We may have fought the reason why south of Ceris. The Lethrblaka are nearly identical to the Grimm known as a Ptero. I actually have a comparison here." Aaron reached into a pocket and pulled out his Scroll. He opened the gallery and enlarged the comparison image Ruby sent him. "Here." He slid the scroll across the table.

For his part, Oromis didn't look confused at the piece of technology. He grabbed it and his eye shifted between the two creatures. "These markings…" Oromis stood up from the table and walked to one of the many bookshelves around his hut. He searched through several books and scrolls. After over two dozen, Oromis returned to the table. "I refreshed my memory on this quite recently. You were taught about the Ra'zac war, correct?"

"Yes. The Ra'zac and Lethrblaka followed humans to Alagaësia. They prey on humans and attacked in the night…" Aaron paused. That sounded incredibly familiar. "The Riders had enough and nearly killed off the Ra'zac, but two escaped, which theoretically we just killed."

"Precisely. However, that war was the _second_ that was fought against these creatures."

"The second?" Aaron quirked his eyes. "I don't remember any other war against them."

"That is because it has not been recorded as such. As you and Nalia may remember from Domia abr Wyrda, several villages in the southwest were silenced just after our pact with the dragons, with no reason given other than they were overrun with wild animals."

Aaron turned his head back. "You remember any of this?"

 _It's second hand, but it does sound familiar,_ Nalia said. _I always found that strange._

"Here, that doesn't sound right. There's no…" Things weren't adding up. If there were no Grimm, why were there Pteros? Why did Oromis bring this up right when Aaron showed him the comparison. Aaron turned back to Oromis. "What are you saying?"

"It is true that wild animals attacked those villages, but they were being controlled by the Shade known as Salem. Some were black as the Lethrblaka, others looked like themselves, except for this marking, or ones similar." Oromis pointed at an image in the open book. A red eye was inked vertically on the page, with various streaks coming off it.

"What?" Aaron stared at the symbol. The markings on all Grimm were different, but there was no mistaking the red eye. "Are you saying the Grimm are from _here?"_

"I would not go as far as to say that is true, but the similarities are concerning."

"Why aren't there more here? How isn't Alagaësia crawling with them?"

"I do not know enough about Grimm to make a theory about that. All I can say is that no Rider or elf killed Salem. As far as we know, she is still alive."

"I can't tell you much more. We're trained to kill Grimm, not study them. They evaporate soon after death and can't survive in captivity. We can't study them on Remnant."

A gust of wind hit Aaron in the back. He turned to look out the window. Before, he could see the other Riders sitting on or by their dragons over Nalia's shoulder. Now, only Ruby and Cerise were there. "That mystery will have to wait for another time," Oromis said.

 _ **The mindbreakers have arrived,**_ Glaedr announced. _**I have sent all but Ruby and Cerise back to Ellesméra. We can begin hunting that spirit when you are ready, Oromis.**_

" _But first,"_ Oromis switched back to the Ancient Language, _"there is something you and Nalia need to know."_

Aaron and Nalia exchanged a glance through the window, the Aaron faced Oromis again. _"What is this about?"_

Oromis also looked out the window before returning his eyes to Aaron. _"This information you can share with whomever you like, though I cannot imagine that will be very many. You and Nalia were not the only pair that the elders planned on sending out with eggs. Seven others were selected for the task, but none knew why. You two were selected because of Nalia's speed, others for their endurance while flying, others for their strength."_

Aaron sat straighter in his chair. _"There's more of us out there?"_

" _No."_ Oromis' shoulders slumped. _"The day the next pair would have flown out was the day Vroengard was attacked."_ Aaron sighed. There went his hopes. _"Two years past, a Varden spy that was working for Silia overheard that the three eggs that the next pair would have carried were in Galbatorix' possession. Cerise' and Vert's are not the only ones left."_

Aaron wasn't sure whether to be ecstatic or angry. More eggs? That was possibly some of the greatest news they could get! Dragons weren't in as great a danger as he thought. On the other hand…they were being held captive. If any of them hatched, they would be under the Traitor's control. _"Are there any plans to get them out?"_

Oromis shook his head. _"Not until the Forsworn are dead or out of the city. The wall and citadel of Urû'baen are under constant construction, and Enduriel and his dragon supervise the work. We cannot plant a thief in the city without either of them knowing."_

Oromis looked past Aaron's shoulder sighed. _"If the elders on Vroengard gave the other pair the eggs we agreed on, one of the eggs in Galbatorix' possession is Nalia's."_

Nalia made a noise like her throat was just slit. Despair and joy fought for dominance in her head. Aaron might as well have been stabbed in the chest. He turned around to look at his soulmate. Nalia's neck lay on the ground with only her head tilting up to look at Glaedr. _**Please…tell me there could…is there any way to get it back?**_ Nalia begged.

Glaedr hummed sadly. _**I am sorry, but the only way we can see to free any of the eggs is to kill Galbatorix and take Urû'baen.**_

Nalia's head fell to the ground. Aaron felt the rage inside his dragon growing incredibly fast. Understandably, it was worse than when Vert's egg was stolen. Nalia jumped to her feet and released an earth shattering roar. Aaron clenched his eyes and covered his ears. The roar ended as soon as it started. Aaron looked back outside, but Nalia was nowhere to be seen. The only thing he could get from his dragon's mind was her pure anger.

Aaron turned back to Oromis. _"Why didn't you send it with us?"_ His voice sounded unusually quiet.

 _ **You know the rules,**_ Glaedr answered. _**The mother cannot carry their eggs to find their Riders, lest they take their offspring away from the new Rider.**_

" _But…"_ Aaron sighed. There was more than a little bit of truth in that. He stood up, grabbed his V4 from the table, and walked out the door of Oromis' hut. Nalia was nothing but a speck in the sky. Soon she'd be out of his range.

Ruby ran up to Aaron, Cerise right on her tail. "Aaron, what's wrong with Nalia?" Her voice was quiet, the but amount her mouth moved suggested she was yelling.

Aaron looked Ruby right in the eyes. _Give her time,_ he told Ruby mentally. _She just found out her only child is in the hands of a madman._ Ruby's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Cerise' growl shook the ground. Aaron didn't wait to see if their reactions changed. It was a long walk back to Ellesméra, and Nalia wouldn't be returning any time soon.

* * *

 **Now...There's something I feel like I have to say. When you're on the road, please buckle up. My marching band lost a family member last week. I don't know the specifics of what happened, but with safety features in cars these days...I can only assume. Danie, you will be missed. Horns up.**

 **If you're that type of person, please pray for her family and friends.**


	23. Mental Combat

**So, I was trying to find information about the Eldunarí in the books and I stumbled across a description of Selena...If I decided to go that route, she could have been Summer Rose...albeit with amnesia. The small description fits perfectly...On that note, I also considered making Summer Angela way back during the first episodes of Volume 3...for about five seconds.  
**

* * *

Ruby clenched her fists. Nalia's only child in Galbatorix' hands? Ruby didn't even know Nalia had any eggs. Why wouldn't she say something? Now Ruby wanted to get to Uru'baen even more. She would have pressed Aaron for more information, but he walked off with his head hanging. He probably wouldn't want to talk about it if Nalia's reaction was anything to go by.

The anger Cerise put off was just as extreme. Her claws dug into the ground and her pupils were slits. Still, she put a cap on it and stayed by Ruby's side. With what was coming up, Ruby needed all the support she could get.

Oromis approached Ruby's side. _"We are ready to begin, but first you must calm your mind. Your anger will only give the spirit inside you strength."_

Ruby nodded absentmindedly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her negative emotions slowly calmed down, but she still felt Cerise radiating her own. _You should calm down too. I want you by my side for this, and I need you with a level head._

Cerise' growl finally silenced. _I will try, but it may take longer for me than for you._

 _Take as long as you need._ Ruby put a hand on her dragon's snout and tried to calm herself down. She breathed deeply and slowly. Happy thoughts slowly came to the front of her mind, building Crescent Rose, baking cookies with Yang years ago, training with her mom in her mind…

 _Mom._ Ruby's head leveled out as her anger drained away. Would those who were there to help her take her mom away? Would they confuse her with the spirit? _They need to know._

Ruby left the cliff edge and approached the six elves standing by Oromis' house. Her step faltered as she looked at the strangers. Was she really about to let total strangers in her head and poke around in it? Aaron trusted Oromis, but who were these others? But it was that or risk becoming a Shade…If Oromis trusted them, it had to be enough.

Oromis turned to Ruby. _"Are you ready to begin?"_

" _Yes, but…there's something you all should know beforehand."_ Ruby took a deep breath. _"There's another mind in my head that's not the spirit or Cerise. But she's supposed to be there. It's…rare where we're from, only four people at a time, but she's completely harmless to me and anyone else out here."_

" _What do you mean?"_ Oromis asked, his eyes slightly narrowed.

Ruby hesitated. _"Nothing I am about to say leaves this cliff."_

Another of the elves nodded. _"We have already sworn that we will reveal nothing we learn on this cliff."_

" _Good to know."_ Ruby paused. _"Long story short, I'm Remnant's Winter Maiden."_ She held out her left hand. The area in front of her brightened as she let her Aura flow. An ice ball slowly formed in her hand. As it grew, Ruby decided to make it a little more obvious. The ball expanded into a rod. Various parts expanded out, and a curved blade grew out of one end. Ruby threw a temperature change and wind in for good measure in case Frozen Rose 8 wasn't enough. She cut the flow of Aura and jabbed the end of her ice weapon into the ground. The elves didn't react other than shifting on their feet. _"It's magic, but not the kind that you know._

" _About that other person in my head, it's my mother. She was the Winter Maiden before me. When one of the four Maidens dies, the person last in their thoughts gains their power, unless that person's a guy or old. So…yeah. I was the last person in my mother's thoughts._

" _The thing is, I think the spirit is the same part of me my mom is. That's the only place where I've seen it. No matter how hard we try, we can't pin it down. We can't attack it. If we could, I wouldn't be here."_

Ruby looked around the elves. All their faces were passive or sympathetic. One of them stepped forward. _"We shall not harm your mother, Shadeslayer, but be will remove that spirit from your mind."_

" _Thank you."_ Ruby's shoulders released the tension she didn't know she had built up. She looked at the weapon in her left hand and dissolved it.

Oromis gestured at the ground. _"Lay down here."_

Ruby looked at the spot and was surprised that the grass and flowers had formed what looked like a bed. She laid down on it and found out the foliage was actually quite comfortable. _"Now what?"_

" _Relax."_ Another of the elves rested a hand on Ruby's shoulder. The Rider turned to face the elf's smiling face. _"Any fear or anger will feed the spirit inside you, but happy memories will keep it weak."_ The smile faltered. _"But I have to say this; even at our gentlest, this will hurt. Spirits bury themselves deep into a host, so we have to dig it out."_

Cerise hummed, and it gently shook the ground. Ruby lifted her head to look at her dragon. _I am here, Gem. I won't be going in with the rest._

Ruby gave Cerise a small smile. _Nothing but good memories with you._ She laid her head back on the grassy pillow. _"I'm ready."_

All the elves settled down around her. One by one, they entered Ruby's mind. She had to fight the urge to throw up her mental defenses. It was a lot to take in, literally. Six minds gathered in the outskirts of her mind, not really doing anything.

Then they started digging. Ruby gasped and almost sealed her mind off. No one on her team ever caused pain in her head to this extent. It felt like layer after layer was being pulled off and examined. It couldn't be intentional, but it still hurt.

Cerise hummed again and the bed shook beneath Ruby. The scaled underside of Cerise' snout appeared at the bottom of Ruby's vision. The dragon rested her head over her Rider's body. It was heavy, but felt like a hug more than anything. Ruby wrapped her arms around her dragon's snout, trying to keep her own head stable.

The pain continued for some time. Ruby tightened her grip on her dragon with each new spike of pain. Somehow, she wasn't panicking. One of the elves must have been keeping that down. Still, Ruby couldn't fight the feeling from rising. _Cerise, a little help here?_

Cerise hummed, massaging all of Ruby's body. Then the sky in front of Ruby's eyes turned into the Dragonhouse at night. The slight color distortion said this was from Cerise' point of view. For whatever reason, she felt incredibly weak, and her front right leg felt like it had been sunburned.

The human sized door to in the Dragonhouse opened. 'Cerise' moved her head and saw a flash of rose petals before the before something slammed into her neck. "I'm back," Past Ruby said. She pulled her head back and looked 'Cerise' in the eyes. "Are you hurt? Are you sure Aaron got everything?"

'Cerise' flicked her tongue out and licked Past Ruby's wet cheek. The her from back then smiled and hugged 'Cerise' again. "I should have never put you in that cave. I'm sorry I let those Beowolves get to you. That never should have happened."

 _Oh,_ Ruby thought. _That's when this is…_

'Cerise' hummed and wrapped her neck around past Ruby. _No…fear?_

Past Ruby laughed and pushed off. Her eyes sparkled. "Are you trying to tell me not to worry?" 'Cerise' licked Past Ruby's cheek again. "I'll take that as a yes." The other walked around 'Cerise' neck and sat down next to the dragon's neck. She had a one sided conversation with her dragon, with 'Cerise' laughing or humming at whatever Past Ruby said.

Ruby enjoyed seeing things from Cerise memories. Her dragon didn't share much, but what she did never failed to get Ruby's mind off whatever was going on. This time it blocked most of the pain coming from the elves work. She just sat back and enjoyed the show.

In the memory, Cerise grew tired and draped a wing over Past Ruby. The girl looked at the wing, then at her dragon. "You want me to stay?" 'Cerise' hummed and curled her neck around her Rider. Past Ruby wrapped her arms around 'Cerise' neck. "Anything for you."

The memory faded and Ruby once again stared at the sky. She couldn't keep the smile off her face and picked her head up slightly. _Repaying your debt?_

Cerise snorted. _Yes. Don't expect this treatment again._

 _Because I won't need it?_

 _Of course._ Cerise hummed again and flicked her tongue out just like in the memory.

 _ **Ruby,**_ Oromis' voice echoed deep in Ruby's head, _**we have located the spirit and you mother, but we cannot tell the difference between the two.**_

 _ **What?**_ Ruby thought back. _**One of likes to bake cookies and the other was part of a Shade. There has to be a difference.**_

 _ **There is, but not enough to determine which is the spirit. We need you to identify it.**_

Ruby sighed, then looked at Cerise' snout again. "Protect me?"

 _Always._ Cerise hummed again, vibrating Ruby.

"Thanks." Ruby closed her eyes and pulled deep within herself. After a time, she was back in the clearing on Patch. She grabbed Crescent Rose off her belt and held a finger over the switch to expand her weapon. They skies were gray, but not the thunderheads that came with a panic attack.

"Argetlam," a voice said behind Ruby. The Rider turned to face it and saw one of the elves walking out of the trees, the same one who said they wouldn't hurt Summer. _"Come with me. We have the two captive."_

" _Captive?"_ Ruby practically yelled. _"You said that you wouldn't harm my mother!"_

" _We haven't."_ The elf kept her voice calm. _"We have her and the spirit subdued. You will see why soon."_ She turned around and walked back into the trees.

Ruby followed close behind. She thumbed the switch on her weapon and it extended to its full scythe form. If only it was still in one piece in the real world…Ruby shook her head. She didn't have time to think about that.

A clearing appeared through the trees, and Ruby walked onto the cliff that held her mother's grave on the actual island of Patch. Normally in her head, the cliff would be bare. Now, five elves stood on the cliff…two of them holding swords to the necks of _different_ Summer Roses.

One of the Summer's looked up at Ruby, her eyes pleading. "Ruby! It's me!"

"Gem! Don't listen to it! I'm your mother!" the other one said, the exact same expression on her face.

Ruby looked back and forth between them. Both of them looked and sounded like her mom. One of them had to be the spirit. "I…what?"

Oromis walked to Ruby's side. _"Now you see why we do not know which is the spirit. You have the experience."_

Ruby grimaced and stepped forward. She could touch their minds, but what would happen if she went into the spirit's? There was an approach that she had to try first. "If you really are my mom," Ruby looked between the two, "what team were you on at Beacon Academy?"

"Team STRQ as leader," both Summers said at the same time.

"How old were you when you killed your first Grimm?"

"Eight!"

"What's my favorite kind of cookie?"

"Chocolate chip with a touch of peanut butter and doughy in the center."

Ruby bit her lip. These were obvious things. Maybe a trick question? "Who taught you how to fight before Signal?"

"I trained myself before I went to Sanctum." Neither Summer missed a beat.

But…maybe there was one way Ruby could tell the difference between the two. She pointed at the one on the right. "If you're really my mom, swear it."

" _I am your mother,"_ she said instantly with a smile. A little too quickly for never speaking it before.

Ruby shifted her finger to the other. "You."

The other Summer looked on in fear. _"I…I am…your…mother."_ Hesitation. What Ruby expected. Both of them swore it, but one of them could be thinking about it in a different manner.

Time to make her play. Ruby dug Crescent Rose into the ground and pointed it at the second Summer. The woman's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Gem…?"

Out of the corner of Ruby's eye, she saw the first Summer's face change, and not in a good way. Her mom would never look at anyone with murderous intentions. Not even when she fought at Fort Castle. The elf holding the first Summer let go, allowing her to take a few steps away. Perfect.

Ruby looked through the scope of her gun. "I'd advise you to tell you spirit friends to stay away from me and my team, but you won't live to tell the tale." She quickly stretched her mind out to both Summers. Her guess was confirmed. Their minds were nearly identical, but there was no mistaking the hostile intent in one of them. She activated her Semblance for a fraction of a second and lined her weapon up with the fake Summer. Ruby pulled the trigger repeatedly. Each Dust round forced the spirit back. It's fake Aura failed, and the next shot caught it right in the head. It stood on the edge of the cliff for a second before falling backward.

Silence reigned on the cliff. Even though it was the spirit in disguise, Ruby had trouble believing she just shot her mom in the head…at least she hoped it was the spirit. She turned back to look at her real mom. Summer's legs were shaking and her mouth hung open. If she was the spirit, it wouldn't have any reason to hold back now.

" _It's not dead,"_ one of the elves called.

Ruby looked back to the cliff. She took a few hesitant steps toward it when something flew over the edge. The spirit flew with a hole through its head, though it probably didn't actually need it. "Think you are so clever, girl?" it asked in a perversion of Summer's voice. "You are nothing. All of you are _nothing._ If you believe Durza was strong, how powerful will we be with a Rider as a host?"

The sky turned black. Lightning flashed all around. Hundreds of Grimm roared in the distance. Ruby looked all around, her heart trying to explode out of her chest. _Not now! Not now! It's trying to take control. Fight it!_ Ruby clenched her eyes and clamped her hands on both sides of her head. _Happy thoughts. Who do you fight for? Cerise, her eggs, Weiss, Blake, Yang…Violet, Claret, Hazel, Dras-Leona. They need people like me, not another Shade!_

Ruby snapped her eyes open and grabbed Crescent Rose from where she dropped it. She turned to face the spirit, which was now morphing into something else. Grimm roars grew louder. Ruby's legs shook, but her grip on her weapon was steady. It was Fort Castle all over again, only much worse.

She faced the elves. "This is probably the most physical form of mental combat you'll ever experience. Focus on the Grimm. Keep them off me." Ruby turned to the spirit. It finally took the form of a Nevermore, a ball and chain on both legs. "If you're not doing that, don't let this thing get to me."

"Ruby," her mom called. She had a hand extended out to her daughter and Sun's Light drawn in her other. "Me and you?"

"Get us up there." Ruby jogged over to her mother and grabbed the outstretched hand. Her mom looked up at the spirit and suddenly they were on the Grimm's back. Ruby hooked her scythe around one of the spirit's wings and pulled the trigger. The wing sheared off and Ruby flung back with the force of the recoil. As she fell, she watched the Giant Nevermore spiral toward the ground. Her mom stayed with it and plunged Sun's Light into the back of the creature's neck. Normally, that blow would kill any Nevermore, but considering the spirit already took a Dust Round to the 'head,' it would be back.

As soon as Ruby landed, she ran to where the spirit fell, leaving rose petals in her wake. When she found the crash site, her mom was freezing the beast, but the spirit inside was changing again. "This won't work for long, Ruby," her mom said, her voice straining.

"Any ideas?" Ruby took up position beside her mom and added her own ice into the mix.

"Keep killing it until it doesn't rise again."

The ice exploded outward, forcing the Huntresses to use their weapons to block. In the Nevermore's place stood a completely black Goliath. King Taijitus and Nevermores made sense, why would a spirit take the form of something Ruby didn't have negative experiences with? Especially one that was…like those two Pteros.

The Goliath roared and charged, as fast as a grounded Grimm the size of a building could anyway. Ruby and her mom easily dodged. The two shared a look and nodded. They stuck out their dominant hands toward the beast. The area around them lit up and ice formed around the spirit's legs. Despite their combined efforts, the ice wouldn't hold the Grimm for long.

"Mom, you know our team attacks, right?"

Summer nodded. "I helped some up with some of them. I believe you might naturally know some of my team's too. How strong is your right arm in here?"

Ruby punched the ground. Her arm dug a deep hole and formed a small dust cloud. "Looks like it's as good as real life."

Her mom smirked. "Well then, we'll have to try one of mine out."

"Okay then. For now," Ruby looked at the Goliath, still trapped in the ice, "Ladybug!" The two ran forward and aimed at the leg closest to them. They both took turns slicing the top of the legs. After six or so times, they jumped together and sliced at the same time. The leg disconnected from the rest of the Grimm, causing the spirit to roar in pain.

The Huntresses ran in front of the Goliath as it started to free itself. It wasn't fast, hobbling on one back leg, but it could still cause some damage. "Ruby?" Summer called. Ruby looked to her mother. "Javelin."

Ruby nodded and temporarily folded up Crescent Rose. Summer ran at her and jumped. Ruby caught her mom's back and pointed her toward the Goliath. She brought her right arm back and used her left arm to aim. Summer went ramrod straight with her arms fully extended with Sun's Light at the point.

Ruby threw her mom as hard as she could at the spirit's head. Sun's Light pierced the Goliath's eye, making the creature scream in pain. Summer stayed on the Grimm's head with a hand held against the black mask. Seconds later, ice spikes sprouted out of the creature's head. Summer jumped off the dying beast and landed gracefully. The corpse fell to the side, and began evaporating, or more likely, regenerating into something else.

"Hit it!" Ruby yelled right before firing shot after shot into the mass of mush. Her mom did the same, Sun's Light firing slightly faster than Crescent Rose. But it didn't look like the attack was doing anything. The spirit kept on reforming. Eventually, it took the shape of a King Taijitu and the Dust rounds started bouncing off like they should have. Venom dripped from its fangs. Unlike the Goliath though, this one looked like the ones from Remnant.

 _Keep it together, Ruby,_ she told herself. _It's not them. It's a Grimm._ Before she could attack though, it slithered off into the forest, the second head hissing at the Huntresses.

Ruby and Summer ran after it. A few more Grimm tried to cut them off, but all of them met either sword or scythe. The spirit snake finally stopped in another clearing, this time surrounded by lesser Grimm, all of them Beowolves or Creeps, no Alphas in sight.

"It's weakening." Ruby transformed Crescent Rose to its rifle form and took aim at the closest Beowolf. "Enabler!" She fired at the Grimm as her mom shot forward. Ruby covered her mom, taking out any Grimm who got close. Summer ran unabated through the tide until the very end when a single creep got in her way. She jumped on its head and into the snake's black mouth.

The snake made a swallowing motion and Ruby's heart stopped. _Come on mom..._ Then Sun's Light poked out and slid all the way down the snake's…throat? Whether it was that or not, the black head fell to the ground and Summer fell from the sky seconds later.

Summer pointed a slimy finger at Ruby. "No one needs to know I did that."

"Fine with me." Ruby looked at the remaining white head. "Reverse." She ran forward with her mom blowing the heads off Grimm. No Grimm got close to her until she was literally on top if the King Taijitu. She ran across its body and swung her scythe behind her. Just as she reached the spirit's head, she fired her weapon and decapitated the snake.

Ruby landed and faced the bubbling mass again. Most of the pressure on her head was gone, but she was still close to picnicking. If this went on for much longer, she wasn't sure if she could come out on top.

The blob rose from the ground and formed a near perfect sphere in the air. It was only about the size of an Ursa, only a fraction of its original size. Red lines formed an eye in the center of the ball. "This shouldn't be possible!" the spirit yelled in the same voice before.

"You shouldn't have imitated things that we're trained to kill." Ruby took aim at the spirit and fired bullet after bullet. Her mom did the same with Sun's Light. All the Dust rounds bounced off its shell.

"You may think you have won," the spirit focused its eye on Ruby, "but will lose." It rushed forward faster than Ruby could dodge. All the Rider saw was black. She couldn't feel or see anything. It was like she was in a vacuum.

Then faint light entered her eyes. Her whole body hurt, and she could barely think. She couldn't focus on anything. Everything was so hazy. Ruby reached up to rub her head. Her fingers brushed up against something that shouldn't be there. She traced it out. It was a floppy hairy triangle, like…Zwei's ears.

Ruby's eyes widened and her heart started pounding. _No. No. Not again. Not again…_ She struggled to her feet and stumbled around the room. A small pool of water lay in a corner of the room, at least she hoped it was water. She knelt down next to it and tried to look into it. For whatever reason, her bionic eye wasn't working. Ruby reached up to it and tried to feel for the circuitry behind her skin, but felt nothing other than bone.

A door opened in the room, light finally spilling in. Ruby gasped at what she saw. As she thought, the dog ear she had stapled too her was back. Her right arm and eye were natural, and probably her right leg too. Her face was covered in scratches, some old, some that could be as recent as a few hours. This…this was how she looked in the North Sanus Mountains.

Her hair was yanked back and she was forced to turn around. She stared at the angry face of someone she didn't know. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, dog!" he yelled. "I have been calling for you for the past five minutes. What the hell have you been doing."

Ruby's heart sunk. _This can't be real. This can't be real._

She was slapped in the face and forced to the ground. "Are you forgetting who your master is?"

 _M…master?_ Ruby froze up. Maybe if she played dead, he might go away.

She was yanked up by her third ear. She screamed as the staples pulled on her skin and skull. "Be thankful I can't touch your dragon. But you…" Her master pulled out a small knife. "You I can punish all I want."

Ruby stared at the knife. It was too much... _Please…kill me…_ The man smirked, then his eyes bulged and his mouth dropped open. Everything turned black for Ruby again. She was back in that same place as before. _Did…did he do it?_

Suddenly she felt grass on the back of her legs. There wasn't any breeze, but the air was somewhat chilly. Something was gently brushing her hair, over where she felt the dog ear before. Ruby opened her eyes and looked up at an ice dome. She turned her head and looked into her mom's teary eyes. "What happened?" she asked.

"The spirit ran into you and…absorbed you for lack of a better word. I couldn't do anything to break it. Oromis and the other elves came down from the cliff. They saved you from that thing."

"It's gone?"

Her mom smiled and nodded. "It's gone. You don't have to worry about it anymore."

Ruby sat up from her mom's lap and hugged her mom. "That thing…I saw…I was a slave…"

"It wasn't real, Gem." Her mom rubbed her back. "You've been here the whole time."

"But…it felt real…"

"Ruby, I can't say much else than what others already have. But as long as I'm here, you will never belong to anyone else. I'll work with Cerise and Yang on how I can help with that."

"You're already doing a lot." Ruby tightened her grip on her mom. "Sorry I made you think I'd shoot you."

"You owe me for that. You need to bake your own cookies for a change, and most of them go to me."

"Not a problem."

Her mom pushed away. "But not right now. The elves are all standing around this dome. I might not be an expert on this, but I don't think they'd appreciate a Rider being so down like this."

"Right." Ruby stood up and brushed herself off. She picked up Crescent Rose from the ground and folded it up. A few deep breaths and cheek wipes later, she nodded at her mom. The ice dome dissolved, revealing no one on the other side. "So, where is everyone?"

"I guess they've left." Summer looked around. "They were right here when I put the dome up."

"I better get going to, let Cerise know I'm okay."

"You do that." Summer stood on her toes and kissed Ruby's forehead. "I love you, Ruby. Be safe out there."

"Love you to mom." Ruby looked up at the pure white sky. The spirit really was gone. "Boy I hope I'm not in a coma again." She slowly tried to pull herself out of her mind. The colors blurred and eventually she stared up at a black ocean surrounded by a red ring.

Cerise hummed and an eyelid briefly covered the ocean. _Welcome back, Gem._

 _How long was I in there?_ Ruby rubbed her chest right over her heart. _And why does this hurt?_

 _You were out for about a half hour._ Cerise looked away. _And…I was ready to destroy your heart in case the worst happened. When you told me to kill you…I…almost did…I thought it was happening._

 _I…what? You heard that?_

 _Yes._ Cerise nuzzled the side of Ruby's head. _I'm sorry, I didn't mean you any harm._

 _You're fine._ Ruby rubbed the side of Cerise head. _We could barely fight back one spirit. What hope could I have of taking on several? You're the only one here that could do it since everyone else was in my head. If that spirit won...I'd be dead anyway.  
_

 _But you aren't, Gem. You are here, and you fought a battle that very few people could win._

 _Here's hoping I don't go that low ever again._

Cerise hummed again and reeled her head back. Now free, Ruby stood up. Most of the elves who helped take down the spirit gathered off to the side. Oromis and the elf that appeared to be in charge of the healers stood a few feet away. The elder Rider approached the younger. _"The spirit may be gone,"_ he began, _"but the causes behind your attacks remain. We can heal those injuries as well, but it will take time, and we are weary from fighting the spirit."_

Ruby waved him off. _"It's fine. Time healed them pretty well last time. It can do the same again. The spirit is what I was worried about."_ Her head sunk between her shoulders. _"Anyway, while I may want to forget what happened to me at times, I need that to help other people. It's not like any of them can forget it anyway."_

Oromis nodded. _"I will respect your decision. If you ever change your answer, you need only ask."_

" _I'll keep that in mind. Is there anything else that needs to be done here?"_

" _No. You may be on your way."_

Ruby nodded. _"Thank you, master."_ She blinked as Oromis turned around and walked back into his small house. She...she said it. She called him ebrithil and nothing happened. That thing really did cause these random panic attacks.

The other elf stepped forward, a smile on her face. _"It was an honor to meet you, Silverhand, though I wish it was under better circumstances."_ She opened her hands and revealed a natural recreation of Ruby's emblem. Instead of the stainless steel of her current one, this one was made of white rose petals, with what looked like a genuine ruby in the center. _"I could tell you were struggling with something at the feast. I don't like when people are in pain, mental or physical. I made for you, though I will say the petals were originally red. After what I saw in there, I thought you would like this better."_

Ruby took the rose and held it like she would a piece of glass artwork. She looked over every inch of it, appreciating all of it. This small piece of jewelry reminded her of the white and red roses Cerise made back on Patch. But this one Ruby could take anywhere. She smiled and looked up at the elf. _"Thank you…"_ she struggled to find a name, but she realized one hadn't been given yet.

" _Invidia,"_ the elf said. _"I'm glad to have helped."_ She turned away and started walking back to the other elves. She stopped and turned her head back. _"I looked through your memories as I searched for the spirit. I will not reveal what I saw there to anyone. But I will say I knew Vrael before he was the leader of the Riders. He had the same doubts you do now."_ Invidia returned to the other elves without another look back.

Cerise poked her head in front of Ruby. _We should head back. You need to rest, and I don't want to risk you having another attack. That spirit may be gone, but with what you saw, I don't want to risk it again._

 _Agreed._ Ruby looked at the rose pin she was just handed, then at the one she made only weeks before she was accepted early into Beacon. The metal just didn't work with how natural everything else was. She removed her old one and replaced it with the second. Despite the petals and gemstone not having any clamps or pins, the piece stuck in place and kept the hood from falling off Ruby's shoulders. Most likely some hidden magic cast on it.

Satisfied, Ruby climbed onto Cerise' back and placed the piece of metal into a relatively empty saddlebag. Cerise jumped into the air and angled toward Ellesméra. _Fly slow, Cerise._ Ruby leaned forward and to the left of the spike in front of her. She wrapped her arms around her dragon and closed her eyes. _I'm comfortable back here._

Cerise hummed and slowed her speed. _I will, but not too slow. I'm sure Yang wants to see you too._

 _You're the one flying. I'm just along for the ride._

* * *

 **Yes, I acknowledged enabler (shivers).**

 **Anyway, 21st birthday yesterday! I can finally drink root beer! That's how this works, right? Skillet concert tomorrow night too! So much fun stuff IRL.**


	24. Freedom

**My gosh, if you ever have the opportunity to go to a Skillet concert, GO. I was at a place where they _couldn't_ use their pyro, and they were still** **awesome.**

 **So, I've figured out who I'm giving the eggs Galbatorix has to, and one of Cerise and Vert's. Three of them...I'm head-desking. Two you won't see unless I make a sequel, one of them...I thought of because of a joke...but it works.**

* * *

Cerise hummed and turned her head back. _We are almost at the tree, Gem._

Ruby picked her head off Cerise' scales and looked forward. Sure enough, one of the largest trees in Ellesméra stood in front of them. Halcyon poked his head out of the lower cutout and looked up at Cerise. He pulled his head back in and disappeared into the treehouse. Cerise slowed down and flew to the upper floor. She landed in the padded bowl and settled down.

 _Thanks for the ride, Cerise._ Ruby gave her dragon one last hug from the saddle.

 _Anytime. We really don't do this enough._ Cerise brought her head around and nuzzled Ruby.

Several footsteps thundered up the stairs as Ruby dismounted. She faced the staircase and saw Yang explode to the top. "Are you okay?" the older sister practically yelled.

"Yeah. We're both fine."

"Then what was that roar? Halcyon said not to get involved."

Ruby looked at the floor and her dragon hissed. She had nearly forgotten about that. "Apparently Nalia has an egg…but Galbatorix has it."

"What?" Yang screamed. Halcyon's growl from below shook the tree. "Can we get it back?"

Ruby shook her head. "Not without taking Urû'baen first. We can't sneak in without someone in the Forsworn or another magician in the city noticing us."

Yang ran her hands through her hair. "Why didn't they tell us? They've had four years."

"Nalia didn't tell us about Irolon for almost a year. Losing her egg must have been just as hard." Cerise snorted her agreement. "I can see why she didn't say anything."

 _Eggs are everything,_ Cerise growled, _especially now._

Ruby nodded her agreement, then looked to her sister. "How's your back?"

Yang stared at Ruby in silence, then shook her head. "Haven't gone to the healers yet. A note was left inside the trapdoor saying to meet outside Tialdarí Hall when the sun is above the clearing below us. We were actually about to head out." Yang's shoulders sank slightly. "What about you?"

Ruby allowed herself a small smile. "It's gone, Yang. I'm clear."

Yang put on a smile twice the size of Ruby's, not that it was saying much. "That's great! No more random panic attacks."

"I wish I could say no more period." Ruby turned away. "That thing made me see what could have happened if you didn't find me that day."

Silence reigned for a few seconds. "Was it really that bad?"

Ruby couldn't face Yang. She just stared at the floor in front of her. "I finally found the lengths I'd go to not to be one of them…I'd want to die before I was captured again. That's all Cerise got from my head while I fought it off."

No one spoke. Ruby didn't even hear any breathing. A few heavy foot falls came from behind Ruby before she was turned around and brought into one of Yang's not quite suffocating tight hugs. "No you don't, Ruby. Don't you dare say that."

"I don't even know if it was the spirit causing me to think like that." Ruby slowly wrapped her arms around her sister and buried her face in Yang's shoulder. "I hope it was."

Yang slowly rubbed Ruby's back. "Considering you hadn't thought about that since Mountain Glen that one time, I'm pretty sure it was the spirit."

"Back to the way I was back then. Another long road to recovery."

"I think you're underestimating yourself," Yang soothed. She gently pushed Ruby away. "Come on. Do you really think that you'll fall back to that? You weren't that bad after Fort Castle. You were barely even bothered by it at the start of our second year at Beacon. Why? You've adapted and are using it to your advantage. Unless something like that actually happens, I think you'll be back to normal pretty soon."

"You really think so?"

Cerise puffed smoke at Ruby. _You know what I think about you doubting yourself._

"I know your head almost as well as she does." Yang stuck a thumb out at Cerise. "I _know_ so."

Ruby released the tension from her shoulders. "Thanks sis."

"That's what I'm here for." Yang brought Ruby into another hug. "Just take the day off. Stay here, explore the city, I don't care, just don't stress yourself out." She pulled back and looked at the new jewelry on Ruby's hood. "Where and when did you get this?"

"One of the elves who helped take down the spirit gave it to me." Ruby covered her new emblem with a hand. "A white rose. I guess I have another thing to keep mom close."

"'Bout time you got your own rock." Yang backed away toward the stairs. "Well, wish me luck. Hopefully I'll be able to walk around without this high tech back brace."

"I got my thing taken care of. I think you'll be fine."

"See ya later." Yang walked back down the stairs.

Ruby leaned against Cerise side. "You really think I'm not that bad off?"

 _Of course. Give it a day or two, if you need to wait that long. Remember how quickly you recovered during your spar with Yang?_

"Yeah. I suppose I called Oromis master too, and I didn't freak out."

 _See? You're already feeling better._

"I guess so." Ruby chuckled lightly to herself. "So, we have the place to ourselves. What do we do?"

 _There's your scroll games, and the few movies you brought along._

"Yeah, but that just doesn't feel right here." Ruby looked around the small library they stood in. Her eyes settled on the desk with all the writing utensils. "I could start on that book I thought about way back when."

Cerise hummed. _Now there's an idea._

Ruby grabbed her personal mission log from Cerise' saddle and brought it over to the desk. She laid it open and grabbed a piece of paper, a quill, and a bottle of ink. Just as she was about to dip the quill in, she realized she had no idea where to start, or even what to write about. "Uhhhh…"

 _I thought this would happen._ Cerise settled down right by Ruby. _I asked Weiss what she would suggest after I gave you the idea. She suggested that you make a list of what you want to write about first. Expand from there. Tackle one event at a time._

"If she said so." Ruby looked through the pages of her log and picked out events that stuck in her memory the most, the ones that hurt and the ones that felt amazing. As she wrote, she realized she didn't need to look in the book. Things were coming back to her fast and furious. She filled up the entire page within an hour.

After a while, Ruby forced herself to stop. She had so much to say about all of these events. Putting them all into one book would make the thing insanely long. She read through the list again. _Armen, no. East Menagerie, yes. Vacuo tornadoes, yes. Kuroyuri, leave that to Ren and Nora. Fort Castle…Fort Castle?_

Ruby stared at the two words. She couldn't have written them down, right? Her eyes drifted down to the next one on the list. North Sanus Mountains. That one really had no business being there…and yet at the same time Ruby knew it _had_ to be in there.

Cerise hummed and nudged Ruby's shoulder. _I'm as surprised as you are. I didn't know you had it in you._

"But…I haven't told anyone outside our team and my family what really happened. I don't want to." Ruby looked between the two most painful times in her life. "Why did I write these?"

 _Because you feel like your recollections and experiences can help others. This will take a long time to write. You don't have to do this now._

Ruby stood up and walked away from the desk. "I need a minute." She slowly walked down the stairs into the main room of the house. As she walked around, she realized something. This place used to belong to _Vrael,_ the leader of the Riders. She stood where he did. He probably wrote a lot on that desk upstairs. He slept in the bed in the master bedroom.

The young Rider stood in his house, and it could very well become _her_ house. What had she done to deserve it? What had _any_ of them done to deserve it? They hadn't been in Alagaësia for three months, and already a huge weight was dropped on their shoulders. One of them would lead the Riders for who knew how long. Why did the elves expect so much from the Remmartians?

She lowered her head as she realized why. _We're the only capable ones left._ Ruby shook her head. She needed some air.

As she walked to the trapdoor, someone knocked on it. Ruby wasn't expecting anyone, and as far as she knew, Yang wasn't either. She pulled the door open and was mildly surprised to who was behind it. "Oh. Hi Aaron."

"Hi. Can I come in?"

"Of course." Ruby waved him up and moved out of the way.

Aaron climbed up into the house and rested his hands on his knees. "That's one heck of a climb."

"I know. Yang's lucky. She didn't have to feel it at all coming up the first time."

"And our dragons can just fly up here like it's a single step."

"That she can." Ruby looked up to where Cerise lay. There were definitely times she wished she had her dragon's endurance. She turned back to Aaron. "Speaking of, how's Nalia."

Aaron shook his head. "She's out of my range, and probably tearing up the forest somewhere."

"You're not going to disappear again, are you?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Aaron shook his head. "That time was more over those White Fang members over Vert's egg, but I'd be lying if that didn't have an impact."

"I can see that." Ruby paused. "So, may I ask why you're here?"

"Two things. First off, is that spirit gone?"

"Oromis and the other elves there took it out." Ruby looked toward the floor. "But, it made me see some things before I took it out."

"Did it cause any permanent damage?"

"The elves don't think so, but I guess I'll find out tonight."

"If it did, you have the biggest dreamcatcher in the world upstairs." Aaron pointed up to where Cerise lay.

"And Yang if she helps out again." Ruby shrugged. "The second thing?"

Aaron froze and his smile became awkward. "I was wondering if you'd like a tour of the city? I don't know Ellesméra as well as the elves, but I do know of a few places that I think you'd find interesting."

Ruby blinked. Was Aaron asking what she thought he was asking? "Um. Sure" She looked up to where her dragon lay. _Cerise, I'm going out._

The dragon mentally hummed. _I believe Vert and I will do some exploring ourselves._

 _If you see Nalia, don't try to bring her back._

 _We're not suicidal. I'll be back before you want to sleep._ Cerise pulled out of Ruby's head. The tree shook, signaling the dragon's departure.

Ruby turned back to Aaron. "Back down the steps?"

Aaron looked back through the trap door. "I didn't think this through."

Ruby failed to hold back a snort. "At least we're going down, not up."

"You've got a point there." Aaron sighed and climbed back down the final steps. Ruby followed him and closed the hatch behind her. She stared at it for a few seconds trying to find a lock. "Don't worry about that, Ruby. No one here would dare steal from a Rider."

"We thought none of the dwarves would hurt us either. Look where that ended up."

Aaron lay a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "If anyone wanted to steal anything from here, they would have done it while no one lived in it. Plus, I'm sure there are plenty of enchantments around this place that prevent theft and eavesdropping."

"You have a point there." Ruby turned away from the trap door and started walking down the staircase right behind Aaron. This time, her natural leg didn't scream to stop halfway to the bottom. Ruby didn't want to walk up that distance again…Well, she might if and when Yang gets her legs back. That would be good exercise.

They reached the bottom and Ruby looked across the path to where Velvet and Nora spent the night. Aaron traced her gaze. "I went over there before I came to see you. There are a few elves treating Nora on the spot. Velvet's actually on the team to help with Yang's back, if just to read the x-rays and other things on Yang's scroll."

"Well, that's good training for her too." Ruby looked to Aaron. "So where's our first stop?"

Aaron gestured to somewhere outside the city. "That way. You might have seen the place flying around on Cerise."

* * *

Yang sat on a tree stump padded with grass while she waited for Velvet to finish explaining Yang's medical records to the elves. Naturally, the elves had no idea what to look for in an X-ray or MRI scan. For that matter, neither did Yang. It really sounded like Velvet knew what she was talking about. Then again, she took some advanced medical classes before graduating Beacon, and planned on going to medical school soon after they all got back to Remnant. If she was going to be a healer, she needed to know these things.

Most of Yang's armor lay on the ground not far away. The only part she had on her upper body was the exoskeleton itself. She'd only take that off if the elves needed it off for whatever reason. Velvet would have to help with that, as Yang couldn't reach that far back without the assistance from the exoskeleton. Yang wanted to keep mobile for as long as possible.

Still, the temporary immobility would be a small price to pay if her spinal cord was fixed. As much as Yang appreciated Ruby's help with the armor, she hated that she needed it. The sooner she could blow it sky high, the better, unless someone else needed it.

 _I have every confidence in them, Firecracker,_ Halcyon said. _If you and the others can perform miracles with your limited knowledge, what can these elves do?_

 _Can you imagine them with modern medicine?_ Yang looked over her shoulder and out the window at her dragon. _Something tells me they could find the cure for cancer in a few years, if that. Heck, Velvet might do it by herself._

 _I can see that. I wouldn't be surprised if her Semblance helps her learn as well._

 _Well, she did have the highest grades in her class._ Yang's head sunk. _What if they can't fix what's wrong with me?_

 _What were you just saying to your sister?_ Halcyon's voice had a rare edge to it. _Don't doubt…but if they can't figure it out today, I'll make them continue._

 _Don't drive them too hard. You'll have to deal with Ruby._

 _I'd take that heat if necessary._

The gathering of healers broke up and walked over to Yang. Velvet gave the other Rider her Scroll back. "We're about ready here," she said. "The others need to make their own magical inspection. Their understanding is naturally different than ours."

"I figured as much." Yang lay down on her stomach on the padded stump. "Any timeline on this?"

"There is none," one of the elves said. "From what Velvet showed us, this is different from everything we have seen. We will not act until we know exactly what to do."

"Better safe than sorry." Yang lay her face down in the grass and gave whoever a thumbs up. Several cold hands lay on her back. She flinched, but forced herself to relax. The elves needed to be as close as they could to the injury to save energy and to get a better idea of what was wrong with her back. _It's a weird massage, Yang. Just go with it._

The elves murmured in the Ancient Language. Some of them chanted in unison, others went off on their own. Yang was able to pick out most of the words. The ones she didn't know were probably medical ones. Velvet could explain later...or not. Yang wasn't the best with healing in the first place. The part of her back that she could feel tingled. Yang fought the urge to itch the spot, especially since it was underneath a piece of metal. Oddly enough, her hair itched as well. Probably something to do with how Halcyon 'healed' her back and changed half her hair at the same time.

A light roar filled the air. Yang lifted her head off her natural pillow and tried to look toward it without moving her back. _Was that Cerise?_

 _I believe so,_ Halcyon said. Another roar answered the first, followed by the sound of muted jet engines. _And now Vert is going after her._

Yang fought back a shiver. _I don't want to know where they're going._

 _Agreed._

Yang laid her face back down on the grass. _What do you think about Oromis and Glaedr?_

Halcyon hummed happily. _We aren't alone. The only dragons I expected to see were the Forsworn. Any help is appreciated._

 _Yeah, but, can they fight? We all saw Glaedr's leg is missing. I'm not sure about this, but it looked like Oromis walks like his spine is a piece of rebar._

 _Glaedr…_ Halcyon's good mood shriveled. _I'm not sure about. We've seen Ruby fight without her bionic limbs before. She can hold her own against anyone on the team, but she can't win. I'm sure Glaedr has trained to fight without his leg, but without any dragons to train with, he will be fighting at a much diminished level, like your match against Cardin right after Ruby built your exoskeleton._

Yang grimaced. _That bad, huh? You think you could take him?_

 _I didn't say that, but training with him would be good before we face the Forsworn. We have proven we can kill them from afar. When we get close, I don't know how we'll fare._

 _Those two did offer to teach us. Might as well take advantage of it while we're here._

Yang lay on the stump for an unbearably long time. She tried to take a nap while the elves were making their inspection, but with all the tingling on her back and the constant drone of various voices, she couldn't get any sleep. Yang thought she could ask Velvet to find her headphone's in Halcyon's saddle. She'd at least be able to pass the time with some music.

Before she could ask, the murmuring stopped and the hands removed themselves from Yang's back. She looked over her shoulder and raised a foot. Her armored leg moved, but she didn't feel a thing. "Something wrong?" she asked one of the elves.

The elf she addressed looked at Yang, his eyes showing sympathy. "This is more severe than I thought. If your spine was simply broken, you could be walking without assistance. As it is, your injury may be the only thing keeping you alive. If we are too slow or too quick to heal the injury, you might not survive."

Yang contorted her face. "How does that work? Hundreds of people in Vale live with some sort of paralysis."

"I am certain they do not have this type of magic involved." He paused. "From what we can tell, the magic in Eld Moi and from Halcyon caused a unique deformation. It has caused a buildup in magical energy. If we do not release it correctly before we heal your injury, it could prove too much for your body to handle."

"You do know I'm not a normal human, right? I can take it."

"It's not like taking a punch, Yang," Velvet spoke up. Yang looked to the other Rider. "Magic can pass right through our Aura. If I wouldn't risk this on Vert, I wouldn't risk it on anyone."

Yang faced the elf again. "Can't you put that energy in a diamond or something?"

"That is what we will do." The elf sounded like he was losing his patience. "If it was as simple as removing the energy, we would have done so. If we draw the energy in the wrong way, it could burst."

Yang laid her chin on the grassy pillow. "So I'm like this for a few more days?"

"Aye. We will contact you when we are ready to proceed." The elf left the room, with the three others following suit.

"Need help getting your armor on?" Velvet asked.

"Sure." Yang sighed and sat up on stump. "I guess not everything can go right today."

"Ruby's fine then?" Velvet asked as she handed Yang her breastplate.

"Yeah…Turns out she had a spirit in her head. That's what caused everything since she killed that Shade. Apparently it made her see some, well…" Yang fit her breastplate into place. "If Ruby wants people to know, she'll say it herself."

"Will she be okay?" Velvet asked as she picked up a few more pieces of armor.

"You know her. She'll be back to herself in no time." Yang clicked the last pieces of her armor into place. "You know when Vert's going to be looked at?"

"The elves that can heal Vert's wing will start arriving tomorrow, with all of them being here in three days."

"He excited to fly on his own again?" Yang stood up and stretched her unused shoulders.

"He said he's going to fly until he drops." Velvet looked down. "But with how underdeveloped his wing has to be, he'll fall right away."

"Cerise will help with his rehab, I'm sure." Yang left the small hut with Velvet right behind her. Halcyon walked to his Rider's side. "Need a lift back, Vel?"

Velvet shook her head. "No, thank you. "I'd like to see more of the city."

Familiar laughter filtered through the trees. Yang looked toward it while she was halfway up Halcyon's side. "Looks like you're not the only one who wants to walk around." She pushed off Halcyon's side and tried to track down her sister.

It didn't take long to find Ruby. Yang was about to call out when she saw the only other person her little sister was with. She hid behind a tree and spied on Ruby and Aaron walking alone through the forest. From where she stood, it looked like Ruby almost back to her normal self. Aaron looked like he was at least trying to put up a happy face, but his head was slumped slightly. With what he just found out about his dragon's egg, Yang couldn't blame him.

Still, Yang couldn't keep a smirk from clawing its way onto her face. "It's about time."

* * *

Weiss watched as the last of the large procession disappeared over the horizon. The ground around the crude black altar nearby was soaked red from the most grotesque religious ritual Weiss ever heard of. Drinking another person's blood? That made some of the things on Remnant look like kitten kissing.

Two people were chained to a golden pillar sticking out of the base of the altar. A few strange packages lay around the slaves, but out of reach. The two people tugged at the chains around their ankles, but nothing could pry them loose.

"I'm not sure whether I'm glad that there's only two, or if I wish there were more," Ralph murmured.

"But why are they chained out here?" Weiss looked back into the small forest she and Ralph lay in. She wasn't a tracker in any sense of the word, but even she could tell there wasn't any large predator in the forest. In fact, she hadn't heard as much as a bird since entering. Back on Remnant, Weiss saw a herd of deer intermingling with Ursai. What drove all the animals away from here that was worse than Grimm? Magic? Probably.

"I don't think any of them are coming back," Ralph said. "Do we make our move"

Weiss scanned the area one last time. "Let's go." She and Ralph stood up from their hiding spot and ran to the red stained alter. The two people there looked up from their feet and at the approaching people. They stood up and stared, not moving. Weiss looked back in case the other two saw something she didn't, but nothing followed her and Ralph out of the trees.

The two partners reached the slaves and knelt down by the chains. "How do we break these things?" Ralph asked.

"Leave that to me." Weiss drew Myrtenaster. The two slaves yelped and retreated as far as she could. Weiss realized her mistake. "I'm not going to cut your feet off. This can break chains." She looked to the chains holding the two people to the alter. She manually rotated the Dust chambers and let the Burn Dust coat the blade, turning it a light red. Weiss brought her rapier back then thrust it forward. The weapon cut through both chains with ease.

"Enchanted?" Ralph asked.

"In a way." Weiss shrugged. "There are some benefits to being hand-picked for this position by a magician." She slashed the links that bound the legs of each slave.

"Who are you?" one of the freed slaves asked.

"I'm Sarah, he's Ralph. We're with the Varden." Weiss returned Myrtenaster to her belt.

The other one looked to the sky. "Do you have Riders with you?"

Weiss froze in place. Her teammates and Velvet were supposed to be nowhere near Dras-Leona. She looked to the sky and saw to dragon like shapes several miles away. "Trees! Now!"

The four sprinted to the tree line and Weiss hoped they weren't spotted. She fell flat against the ground and looked to the sky once more. The dragons were hidden by the trees. This was about as bad as the whole operation could get. Weiss and the rest of the Underground Highway were hundreds of miles away from dragon or Bullhead support. She was the only one who could stand in between the Forsworn and her small force, and even then she didn't like the odds of taking down one member of the Forsworn, let alone two. Her summoning wouldn't last forever. If only the dragons would keep flying.

As the two dragons approached, Weiss picked out their colors, orange and cyan. Pruma and Trill. Elf and human. Apparently Ruby fought like an elf, and Weiss could keep up with her leader, but rarely bested her in combat. Pruma would be the bigger problem.

The two dragons hovered in the air above the alter. They circled the black mountain and cyan landed on top. Orange continued to circle. If the dragons Weiss knew were any indication, orange was bored. Boredom either heightened awareness or diminished it. Maybe if those on the ground retreated to their horses, they could leave without being seen.

An unfamiliar mind pressed up against Weiss'. On pure reflex drilled into her by Aaron and Nalia, Weiss threw up her mental defenses. She instantly regretted her decision. The image she used to defend her mind was one of the Dust chambers on Myrtenaster. Something that did not exist in Alagaësia.

Orange snapped its head toward Weiss and roared, but it didn't approach. Weiss turned to Ralph. "Get them back to the caravan. I'll hold them off."

"Are you ill?" Ralph hissed. "You can best me and one other at once, but facing one of _them_ alone is suicide."

Weiss turned to Ralph. "They know I'm here. With what I helped do to a few others, they won't stop until I'm dead or they're dead." She looked back up to the peak of the black mountain. Cyan had rejoined orange. Weiss drew her blade and stood to her full height. "I'm not just a warrior. I'm a Huntress."

Weiss took a knee and buried the tip of her weapon into the ground. She called upon her Semblance and imagined several of her past foes coming to her aid. Four large glyphs appeared in the air above her. A giant Nevermore flew out of each. The white Grimm flew up toward their targets, roaring all the way.

"What magic is this?" Ralph asked.

"What did I tell you?" Weiss glared at her tempoary partner as another glyph appeared next to him. The Grimm armor she bested all those years ago sprung up from the ground. "I told you to leave!" The summon used the flat of its blade to force Ralph away.

Weiss looked up to the aerial battle. One of her Nevermores already had a wing torn off and fell to the ground. She retracted the Aura keeping that one 'alive.' Even though she improved her endurance over the years, she couldn't keep up this level of exertion for long. But if she didn't defeat the Forsworn here, she was as good as dead anyway.

One of the dragons roared in pain. Weiss looked to orange and couldn't see what caused it to do so. Then something fell of its back, and Weiss allowed herself a small smirk. One of her Nevermores killed Trill. Now enraged, orange attacked the remaining Nevermores with renewed vigor. It killed the one that killed its Rider, then looked to the ground, right at Weiss.

The beast dove at the Huntress. Weiss called up another glyph in front of her. She had to time this right, or she'd be flattened beneath the dragon's weight. It came within range, and Weiss summoned the largest Deathstalker she ever killed. The summoned Grimm was as large as the dragon it faced. Its stinger plunged straight into the dragon's chest, stopping it in its tracks. Orange screamed and fell to the ground only a dozen feet in front of Weiss.

Seeing an opportunity for a powerful new summon, Weiss sprinted out from her cover with Myrtenaster glowing white. She plunged the weapon into orange's eye. The dragon screamed again and tried to get free, but it couldn't escape the Deathstalker. Eventually it stopped squirming and glowed white. Over several seconds, the dragon disappeared into her blade and her Aura. As usual, she felt the beast's final emotions, but they faded as quickly as they came.

Weiss returned to her feet and looked up at Cyan. No more Nevermores remained to attack it. Then again, with her new summon, Weiss didn't need them. It generally wasn't a good idea to try out a new summon in battle, but she didn't exactly have a choice at the moment. She raised Myrtenaster above her head ready to drive it back into the ground…

But froze in place when she felt a massive attack on her mind. This was powerful. Concentrated. Stronger than anyone on her team could do. Both dragon and Rider had to be attacking her. Aaron said that in a battle it was nearly impossible to concentrate on mental combat and physical at the same time. Weiss finally understood why.

Her Deathstalker disappeared, leaving Weiss completely defenseless. Cyan flew down from the sky and landed in front of Weiss. It growled fiercely as _two_ people dismounted its back. Weiss finally figured out why the mental attack was so strong. There were three minds attacking her own. The attack only increased when the dragon touched down.

Suddenly the attack increased to a level Weiss couldn't fight. Her mental defenses collapsed and her opponents charged into her head. She screamed as a new pain assaulted her. She clamped her hands on the side of her head as it was being torn apart. It felt like her head was going to explode.

The force on her head disappeared and Weiss fell to her knees. A hand gripped her head and yanked it up. Weiss stared at the enraged face of an elf. The attack on her mind continued again, but this time it was more focused. Weiss felt pieces of herself being torn up and examined.

An evil smile formed on the elf's face. She said something in the language that the Riders used to make magic. Someone else spoke behind the elf, most likely Pruma. The second person walked behind Weiss.

The elf leaned in toward Weiss' ear. "You will pay for killing my dragon."

Weiss heard the sound of metal sliding against sheath behind her. Her eyes widened and her heart dropped. She reached for her Semblance one again to try and summon anything to get her out of there…

Before that could happen, everything went black.

* * *

 **Food, check. Water, check. Laptop, check. My bunker is fully stocked. See you next week. Hopefully I'll be uploading in a different state.**


	25. Opposites

**I've got some potentially bad news. I haven't written anything new in the past week. Partly because of band stuff, partly the Thrawn's Revenge 2.2 demo being released, but mainly because I'm finally getting college junior levels of homework, and that's only going to increase going forward. I have quite the backlog right now, but not enough to take this to the end of the semester. I can make up some ground over spring break, so hopefully the weekly schedule won't be interrupted.**

 **Now, let the record show I've never been on a date. Never had a girlfriend. I have no idea how any of this works, ESPECIALLY from a woman's point of view…Yes, I'm a lonely SOB.**

* * *

Ruby watched the trees go by as she walked. The normal sights of Ellesméra disappeared long ago. Trees were once again just that and no elves filtered through the foliage. Only a narrow, winding path showed any sign of civilization. A few animals walked through the area, but unlike those on Remnant, they didn't run at the sight of people. They were never hunted by the elves. Why should they be scared?

Yang was right. This is exactly what Ruby needed. Whenever one of them was upset as kids, they'd take a long walk together through the forest around their house. It almost never failed to calm them down. Now, with the birds singing and squirrels chattering, most of Ruby's fears from earlier drained away.

Her present company had to help too. This was the first time she was ever really alone with Aaron, well, after she knew she had feelings anyway. Ruby was excited about that, but it also felt more than a little awkward. Was this a date or was Aaron just being nice? What did people do on dates in Alagaësia? What did people do on _Remnant?_ So far, they'd just made small talk and cracked a few jokes. Was she doing it right?

Ruby shook her head. "How far is this first place again?"

Aaron nodded at something. "The clearing is just ahead."

"What is it exactly you're showing me? You've never said."

"I like to keep you guessing, and I was enjoying our talk." His cheeks turned slightly red. "Anyway, I believe I've actually told you about this place before. Remember what I said about the Menoa tree?"

"Yeah. One of the oldest trees in the forest and…" Ruby trailed off and looked up the path as she remembered what Solembum told her back in Tronjheim. She thought she saw where the trees thinned out. "…And where the elves and Riders celebrate the bond with the dragons."

"You okay? You kind of spaced out there."

"I'm fine. It's just…you said it's right up here?"

"Yeah…Something on your mind?"

"You remember Solembum? He told me something about it." The two walked into the clearing. Ruby stopped as she looked at the largest tree she'd ever seen, possibly the biggest one in existence. The Beacon CCT could fit _inside_ the thing with plenty of room to spare. Roots covered the entire clearing, with only a few patches of tall grass peeking out. "Whoa."

"It's big," Aaron agreed. "The only known tree with a consciousness, though an elf did sing herself into the tree to make that happen."

Ruby stared and the trunk of the tree and stretched her mind out to it. She was expecting to feel something like the mind of an elf. It would make sense given the tree's history. What she got though was _huge._ Larger than all the Riders and their dragons put together. Ruby didn't know where it began and ended.

But what really caught Ruby's attention was the tree's Aura. It had a _lot._ Maybe not as much as it would have on Remnant, but definitely more than a good chunk of the population of Beacon put together. That was with the tree's Aura locked. This tree could be the first to have it unlocked. What would that even do?

"I was not expecting that," Ruby breathed.

"Few are." Aaron cocked his head. "You've noticed it's Aura right?"

"It's kind of hard to miss."

"Now, what did Solembum say about the Menoa tree?"

Ruby drew back into herself. "I might not get the exact wording right, but he said if I ever need a weapon, I should look under the roots of the Menoa tree."

Aaron straightened up. "Really?" The looked at the base of the tree. "Whatever weapon it is, it has to be ancient."

"You believe him?"

"Werecats don't speak much, but when they do, it's better to believe them than not to."

Ruby walked forward and knelt down on the wooden ground. She placed a hand on the ground. Back on Remnant, she came up with an effective search and rescue spell. With a few modifications, she could search for almost anything underground. She started chanting in the Ancient Language, focusing on finding something metal in the ground.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked toward the trunk. "There is something metal under here. It's not much, but it's something.

"Really?" Aaron looked in the same direction as Ruby. "How long has it been there?"

"More importantly, how do we get it out?" Ruby looked at the blanket of roots that covered the clearing. "It's not like we can just dig it out."

"Is it in the roots?"

"If the roots are fifty feet down, possibly."

"If it is, it might as well not be there." Aaron shook his head. "I have heard stories about dragons who fought this tree and _lost._ Unless the tree gives the metal up willingly, it's stuck in there for good."

"Oh." Ruby's shoulders slumped. "Ah well. It's not like I'm unarmed." She rested a hand on the hilt of her sword. The Rider tilted her head back to try and find the top of the massive tree. From her position, the tip was obscured by the low hanging branches. "Thanks for showing me this, Aaron."

"If you liked this place, the next place will knock your socks off."

"Shouldn't we save the best for last?"

Aaron rubbed the back of his neck. "I did."

"Wait, so you're telling me your tour of the city is only two places?"

"I only spent two days here before. I haven't seen much more than you have."

"Did you ask me out here just to spend some time with me?" _Okay Ruby, that might have been a little much there…_

Aaron winced. "Is that a bad thing?"

Ruby put on a warm smile. "Not at all. I've actually been waiting for this for a while." She walked past Aaron. "Well, is this 'cool' place within eyesight?"

The other Rider stood rooted to the ground then shook himself out of it. "No. It's on the other side of Ellesméra." He rejoined Ruby and they reentered the trees.

"So we have to walk all the way back?" Ruby fake moaned.

"We'd have to do this anyway. Neither of our dragons are here." He paused. "You said Solembum told you about that thing under the Menoa tree. Did he say anything else?"

"Yeah, but this one's weird. Something along the lines of 'when all seems lost and your power insufficient, go to the Rock of Kuthian and speak your name to open the Vault of Souls.' You hear of either of those places?"

"Rock of Kuthian…It sounds familiar but…" Aaron shook his head. "It kind of sounds familiar. Maybe Nalia knows. Vault of Souls, isn't that something in a video game?"

"How would he know something from a video game?"

"Well, there are Grimm here." Aaron paused. "About that, from what Oromis said, Grimm might have originated here."

Ruby almost tripped. "What? Then why aren't they everywhere here?"

"The Riders drove them out shortly after they were formed. Apparently they were created by a Shade called Salem."

"Salem…" Ruby looked at the ground. "Why does that name sound familiar?" Her head started to hurt deep inside. It felt like something was trying to force its way out. With the spirit gone, it could only be one person. Her mom hadn't spoken to her while she was wide awake in years. _Mom, not now. I'm kind of busy here._

Her mom ignored her. The pressure kept building until it burst. _Salem is on Remnant!_

Ruby blinked and looked to the side. _What do you mean?_

 _I mean what I said. Salem is on Remnant…Sorry for interrupting, but you needed to know._ Summer pulled back to where she normally lived.

A hand fell on Ruby's shoulder. "You okay?"

"My mom seems to think Salem is on Remnant, but she didn't go any farther."

"That…could be possible. No one killed her. She could still be out there."

"If that's true…we need to go hunting when we get back to Remnant. There's not much stopping that Shade from going after the Kingdoms."

"Hopefully those two Lethrblaka were the only ones left here."

"If they're not, we'll take out whatever Grimm are here, just like we always do. I just hope we have enough Dust for all that."

"We've got magic and dragons. We're fine."

Ruby and Aaron continued through the forest on almost the exact same path they took to the Menoa tree. Their talk dissolved into much of the same randomness as before. As time went on, Ruby noticed Aaron became more relaxed. His shoulders fell and he walked less like a robot. He spoke more freely compared to before. Did he really think asking Ruby out was a bad idea...Probably, knowing how people acted around here.

Aaron rubbed the back of his neck. "Ruby, I'm sorry for what I said in Farthen Dûr about Blödhgarm. That was uncalled for."

Ruby slowed her pace. "Why are you apologizing to me?"

"It set you off. That was never my intention." Aaron sighed. "I've had bad experiences with other elves to attract mates like that."

"An old girlfriend?"

"I wish it was my problem. No, it was Rafye's former mate."

"Former?" Ruby didn't like where this was going.

"He was...abusive to say the least. Irolon, Nalia, and I saw it, but Rafye refused to. One day Irolon found her with a broken arm and a black eye. He recruited me and Nalia to take that bastard down. Nalia was the one who found out that he had that kind of spell on him. We told Rafye about it, and she was furious. Never saw her mate again after that day."

"Oh." Ruby looked at the ground. "So that's why you don't like Blödhgarm?"

"Yeah. I know it's unfair, but I can't shake that feeling. One time was bad enough, I don't want the rest of you falling into that."

Ruby bit her lip. "Did you love Rafye?"

"Yes and no. Our dragons were mates, so we had to deal with our dragons when they got in their moods, but it never stretched past that. She was more like a sister than anything else."

"Relatable on all counts...You ever figure out how to block Nalia's thoughts when she got like that?"

Aaron shivered. "If you ever figure it out, tell me." Just outside the city, a small deer walked out in front of them, limping on one of its front legs. A large buck stood deeper in the trees, watching the fawn. Aaron gently stuck a hand out in front of Ruby. "I've heard this happens a lot here. Animals are hurt, they come to the elves for help."

"You've done this before." Ruby elbowed Aaron. "Do your thing."

Aaron knelt down in front of the fawn and gently grabbed its broken leg. He chanted in the Ancient Language and one of the fawn's back legs stamped the ground. After a while, Aaron let go of the leg and the fawn tested its weight. Instead of running away like most deer would have on Remnant, it brushed its head against Aaron's before trotting away toward the buck.

Ruby tried to keep her smile from breaking off her face. Aaron was just too good with animals. He wasn't as good with kids, but apparently he still got letters from some of the Faunus kids from years ago. Maybe he… _Okay, Ruby. First Date. No need to get ahead of yourself._

Aaron stood up and turned to Ruby. "Is there something on my face?"

"No. That just reminded me of your initiation. It's kind of stuck with me."

"It left an impression on me too. I'm stuck with my Aura for the rest of my life."

"You've got a point there. How much further until this next place?"

"It's right up here. You might actually be able to smell it soon."

"Smell? A bakery?" Ruby sniffed the air, but didn't smell anything sweet. But she did smell something burning. Smoke. Hot metal. Like… "A forge?"

"Yep. The dwarves aren't the only ones who have excellent blacksmiths. While they're focused mainly on efficiency, the elves are more artistic, but there is room for both." Aaron rested a hand on Redemption's hilt. "The forge up there belongs to Rhunön, the one who forged all the Riders' blades."

Ruby's head snapped to Aaron, then to the road ahead. Rhunön, the living legend. Most people wouldn't get so excited. But Ruby, being the weapons nut that she is, was bouncing on her feet. It was like meeting a childhood hero, kind of. "And we can just go up and see her?"

"She's a blacksmith. People have to contact her somehow." Aaron walked forward, with Ruby right behind him, trying not to skip or run ahead. They approached a relatively large house with only a trickle of smoke coming out of the top. Just inside the front door stood a large great room, or more like everything that was needed in a house. Another small hut stood near the center of the room. A forge sat inside with a multitude of tools, even some that shouldn't have come around for a few more centuries.

A single elf stood in front of the forge, hammering a piece of metal. She was the first elf that Ruby had seen that showed any sign of age. Her face was lined with wrinkles and her eyes sunk into her skull. Maybe elves did age, just not as much as everyone else.

Rhunön looked up from her work and lowered her hammer. _"I heard you were dead."_ She focused solely on Aaron.

He shrugged. _"I was just biding my time. Staying in the fight would have been suicide."_

Rhunön's eyes narrowed. _"I suppose you are right."_ Her gaze shifted to Ruby. _"So you are one of the new Riders that has graces us with their presence."_ She kind of sounded sarcastic, which was new coming from an elf.

" _Yeah. I'm Ruby Shadeslayer."_ Ruby had to pinch herself to keep from running her mouth.

The elf smith looked at Aaron. _"You brought her here for a weapon?"_

Aaron cast a glance at Ruby. _"More for repairs than a new weapon."_

Rhunön nodded. _"Good. I cannot forge another blade."_

" _What?"_ Ruby's heart sank. Rhunön said that in the Ancient Language. It wasn't a lie. _"Why?"_

" _Because of the Traitor and his followers."_ Rhunön growled. _"They disgraced and destroyed my work. I swore never to create instruments of death again."_ She paused and took a deep breath. _"Repair is something else entirely. May I see your sword?"_

Ruby unhooked the blade from her belt. _"This isn't the weapon that needs repairs, but it could use some enhancement."_

As Ruby handed Rhunön her sword hilt first, the elf grabbed her right wrist. The Rider looked at the elf's face and saw wonder in the smith's eyes. _"How was this made?"_

" _You can tell?"_ If anyone else said that, Ruby would be somewhat concerned that there was something wrong with her fake skin. But Rhunön wasn't just anybody. She was possibly the best smith to have ever lived. Rhunön had to know when something was manufactured or not.

" _I have never seen a metal arm before."_ Rhunön ran a hand along the bionic to where skin began. _"This skin is nearly perfect."_ She looked at Ruby's face and her jaw dropped more. She moved a hand up to the right side of the Rider's head.

Ruby moved away before contact. _"Yeah, my eye's like that too, and so is my right leg."_

Rhunön's gaze returned to the arm. She muttered in the Ancient Language and it sounded like she was trying to figure out what spells were used to make the limb. _"How is this possible without the use of magic?"_

" _Long story short, science. I'd say more, but…"_ Ruby looked over her shoulder at Aaron, _"I have other obligations at the moment. I don't have my damaged weapon with me, but I do have pictures."_ She dug into a pocket and drew out her Scroll. She flipped through several pictures until she found one with all three pieces. _"It's all right here."_

Rhunön took the Scroll from Ruby and looked at the picture. _"A scythe?"_

" _And a_ sniper rifle _."_ Rhunön looked at Ruby like she had two heads. _"It's also a strong weapon that can shoot an apple out of a tree from almost a mile away, without hurting the rest of the tree."_

Rhunön's eyes lit up again. _"Really?"_

" _Yeah. Built Crescent Rose myself seven years ago. She served me faithfully since then, but then we faced Durza. If she couldn't survive him, I doubt this sword will last much longer."_ Ruby raised her right arm, still holding the sword.

" _You didn't use magic while forging it."_ Rhunön's shoulders slumped. It was a statement, not a question.

" _Crescent Rose came before I was a Rider, and I don't know any to strengthen this sword except for basic protection."_

" _With your enemies, repair will not help."_ Rhunön handed Ruby back her Scroll. _"Once a blade has been forged and quenched, you can protect it with an endless array of spells, but the metal itself remains as weak as ever. As you have seen, a Rider needs something more: a blade that can survive the most violent of impacts and one that is unaffected by most any magic. No, what you must do is sing spells over the hot metal while you are extracting it from the ore and also while you are forging it, so as to alter and improve the structure of the metal."_

Ruby's shoulders slumped this time. _"And that's something you can't do."_

" _I wouldn't be able to if I hadn't taken my oath. I have not the metal I need."_

"Meteoric iron." Ruby slowly nodded her head.

" _What was that?"_

" _Sorry._ Meteoric iron _is what we call brightsteel where I'm from._ _It's not exactly rare on rare there, but it's typically in Grimm occupied territory or buried a little underground…"_ Ruby trailed off and looked to where the Menoa tree stood. _Could it be?_

" _A shame then. I cannot help you."_

" _Well…Thank you for your time."_ Ruby gave Rhunön a slight bow. _"I'll let you get back to your work."_ She turned around and left the smith's house. Aaron was right behind her.

"I figured you'd want to meet her," Aaron finally spoke up.

"I was wondering where she lived." Ruby's excitement was building up again. "She forged _all_ the Riders' swords? That's awesome! Not to be rude, but I guess that's why she actually looks old. And how did she have a _screwdriver?_ I wouldn't think they'd be around here for a long time!" Ruby kept going on about everything she saw in Rhunön's forge, and some speculation. Aaron just walked alongside her, smiling the whole way.

They eventually made it back to the path that ran in front of the house Ruby was staying in. Cerise laid at the base, curled up like a croissant. She lifted her head and hummed in Ruby's direction.

Ruby faced Aaron as they came into line with Cerise. "Thanks for the 'tour,' Aaron. I had a great time."

"Same here. Maybe we can do this again sometime?" Aaron sounded unsure of himself.

"Works for me!" Ruby gave Aaron a quick hug, which he hesitantly returned. "Next time, my pick." Ruby pulled away and hopped up onto Cerise' saddle. "See you whenever!" Cerise jumped into the air and circled around the large tree.

 _So how'd it go?_ Cerise asked, more than a hint of amusement in her voice.

 _Wonderful._ Ruby leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Cerise' neck. _His tour was only two places, but they were incredible._

 _How's your head?_ Cerise sounded more serious that time.

 _Much better. I can't believe I had that panic attack a few hours ago._

Cerise hummed beneath Ruby. _Well then, you should know I approve._

 _Thanks. Now I have to convince Aaron this isn't a bad thing and get Nalia's approval._

 _Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't you?_

 _Probably, but you know how long I've been waiting for that._

 _I do._

 _Wait a second…why were you waiting for me down there?_

 _Oh, Yang told me you were out with Aaron._

Ruby tensed up, then sighed. _She's going to grill me, isn't she?_

 _Almost certainly._ Cerise laughed beneath Ruby.

 _Might as well get it over with._

Cerise landed in her bowl bed and Ruby slid off. Resigned to her fate, Ruby walked down the stairs to the main room. Yang was sitting in the dining room looking at something on her scroll with Halcyon looking over her shoulder. Most of her armor was off, but she still had her exoskeleton on. "Nothing work on your back, Yang?" Ruby asked as she picked up a strawberry from a wooden bowl.

The blonde looked over her shoulder. "They have an idea, but they're not going to try anything until they know it will work." She turned around fully, a large smirk on her face. "But it's looking like something's working out for you today."

Ruby blushed. "Yeah. It went well." She ate the strawberry, hopefully hiding how red her cheeks probably got.

"So what happened on your first date?" Yang leaned forward in her chair. Halcyon looked at Ruby with a similar interest. Of course he would. He's Yang's dragon.

"Well, it was mostly talking and walking. Like, I'm surprised I a voice right now. Well first he showed me the Menoa tree."

"Really." Yang's smirk partially disappeared. "You find out if there's anything there?"

"There's something metal under the roots. I'm not sure what. Aaron hadn't heard of the Vault of Souls, but told be to ask Nalia when she's back."

"That's one of Solembum's mysteries solved." Yang's smirk returned. "Now, back to your date…"

Ruby hesitated. Should she tell Yang about the other Shade, or wait? It wouldn't hurt…but it would probably better to wait until she knew more. Instead, Ruby went on to explain the rest of Aaron's 'tour.' Yang looked like she was eating the whole thing up.

"So, we all know you like him, but does he like you?"

"Well…" Ruby trailed the toes on her left foot across the floor. "We kind of agreed to going on a second date at the bottom of the tree."

"Awwww!" Yang leaned back in her chair and laughed. Halcyon joined in as well. "Ruby and Aaron, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Yang, grow up, and we didn't kiss."

Yang and Halcyon gasped, and the former covered her mouth with a hand. "Ruby! Really, on your first date? I expected more from you!" Halcyon added a fake sounding growl to the mix.

Ruby looked between the two. "Wait, what…" Then it clicked for her. "Oh. OH! Gosh! No! Ew! Gross! Yaaaang! Really? Did you need to put that image in my head?" She closed her eyes and turned away. "Fluffy kittens. Fluffy kittens. Fluffy kittens…"

Yang laughed behind her. Ruby scowled and glared at her sister. Yang had a genuine smile on her face, not the mischievous one from earlier. "Ruby, never grow up."

Ruby growled at her sister walked back up the stairs to her and Cerise' bedroom. Her dragon watched her as she approached. _How'd it go?_

"Oh, like you don't know." Ruby punched her dragon's snout with her natural hand.

 _You won't get any of that from me tonight. Vert and I just shared a lovely flight around the forest._

"Can we _please_ change the topic?"

 _I may have a few ideas for a new model Crescent Rose, if you want to hear._

Ruby smiled. "Now we're talking."

* * *

Blake sighed as she read through the latest information from the Underground Highway. The Alagaësian part was going just fine. Weiss and her team successfully bought four people's freedom, and more were likely on the way from that procession she saw. The teams in Belatona and Feinster were ready with more supplies and transport to Surda.

All the problems at the moment came from the young Kingdom to the south. There was so much politicking to get people homes. Blake's Surdan contacts wanted the exact same thing, but they needed some assurance that the people brought in would be a benefit to society if they were just given homes. Couldn't they see that these people suffered enough? Blake would have paid out of her own pocket if she could, but she didn't have any of the local currency, and didn't have a way to earn it due to how the Varden ran. At least Brom said he'd try and secure funds.

Even though Blake hadn't been in Tronjheim long, it still didn't feel right that Brom _wasn't_ the leader of the Varden anymore. She didn't have a problem with Deynor, but he had only commanded the Varden for two days. What _really_ felt weird was Brom taking orders from Blake, instead of giving them. In fact, she was just about to send him to Surda to negotiate housing for anyone freed in Dras-Leona. He wanted to see this operation succeed just as much as the rest of them.

Blake rolled up the scroll she was reading and put it on top of the growing stack. While she was doing her best to keep her operation going smoothly, she could tell she wasn't cut out for this. Maybe it would have been better to send Ren or Jaune to Dras-Leona instead of Weiss. Her teammate actually knew what to do with all this paper and politics. Then again, hindsight was twenty-twenty.

When they all got back to Remnant, Blake hoped Weiss would stay the heiress of the SDC. It was a miracle that she wasn't excommunicated after all this time, especially after she broke out of her home before their second year at Beacon. Then again, there would have been a lot of political fallout if she was excommunicated. Weiss would definitely be the best fit for the company. Her little brother sounded exactly like someone who would continue the mistreatment.

Blake left her office and started walking down the halls of Tronjheim. The lower levels were much more populated by those near the Dragonhold, as in there were actually more people than just Angela walking around. It was still nowhere near as packed as Vale. For the most part, people just looked past Blake, or their gaze lingered on her cat ears for a few seconds before carrying on. Either they knew all people with animal parts with the Varden held power, or they saw Gambol Shroud on Blake's back.

She made her way back to the rooms that the rest of the Remmartians were given after the Riders left. Pyrrha should be back from her magician's meeting, Jaune from his training session, and Ren was probably checking Weiss' Bullhead or meditating in his room. It was actually a good mix with the four of them. All the level heads were appreciated after spending so much time around Ruby and Yang. But…at times it got boring. Blake had to admit their antics had grown on her.

Blake knocked on the door to Jaune and Pyrrha's 'apartment.' Seconds later, the door opened inward revealing Pyrrha on the other side. "Blake, come in." The Faunus did as asked and Pyrrha closed the door behind her. "How is the Underground Highway working?"

"You know, politics, paperwork, dealing with angry people." Blake sighed as she sat on one of the out ancient equivalent of a couch. "Who knew these things existed without all the politics of Remnant? Just the paperwork alone is exhausting."

"It could be worse," Jaune called from another room. He stepped into a doorway connected to the main room. "You could be dealing with Atlas lawyers."

Blake rolled her eyes. "There is that. At least then I might have Weiss on my side." She paused as Pyrrha and Jaune sat down next to each other. "Speaking of Weiss, she reported in earlier. The first batch is out of Dras-Leona. They're on their way to Belatona now. So far, Weiss doesn't think they've been spotted."

Jaune nodded. "It's nice to have some good news for a change."

"I don't suppose you've heard anything from the rest of your team?" Pyrrha asked.

Blake shook her head. "Aaron and Yaela said they wouldn't be able to easily contact us from the forest. Considering the elves here haven't gone crazy, the Riders made it to Du Weldenvarden safely."

"No news is good news, I guess." Jaune shrugged.

"Pyrrha," Blake turned to the Maiden, "how are the magicians here treating you?"

"Considering how skilled everyone else is," Pyrrha began, "me only using fire doesn't stand out. The only part where I don't fit in is with healing. Amber didn't know how to heal injuries when…you know, and neither did the Fall Maiden before her. It's up to me to figure it out on my own, or ask Ruby or Ozpin for help. As long as I want to keep my abilities a secret, I can't experiment. Not that I'd do that without one of the Riders nearby in case something went wrong."

"Similar story here." Jaune raised a hand of an arm rest. "Let's face it, I'm probably the worst fighter that came from Remnant, but I'm still able to best some of the best human warriors here with ease. I don't hold back, but I don't want to kill these people either." He sighed. "We're at war, I know, but I still don't like the thought that I could run through dozens of people without them getting through my Aura."

"You have a problem with that last part?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not in this for the glory. None of us are, but that's exactly what's going to happen." Jaune shook his head. "Most people here don't even know about Aura or Dust. What will they think when they see a Bullhead fly by itself?"

"You're thinking about another Vacuo situation?" Pyrrha asked.

"Another reason we didn't take an army with us." Blake shrugged. "It's easier to keep tabs on all our tech. Less chance of things falling into native hands."

"Yet we'll still use the Bullheads to rain death on the Empire's army, not just the Forsworn."

"Hopefully we won't have to. If they see their commanders and their allied dragons shredded, they might surrender."

"The army isn't our enemy," Pyrrha said. "We'll leave them alone...or leave them for the Varden to take care of."

"Blake," a fourth voice entered the conversation, and it wasn't Ren's. "Blake, can you hear me?"

Blake reached into a pocket and took out her deactivated Scroll. Instead of a black screen though, a frustrated man appeared on the screen. "Mich. Is Sarah otherwise occupied?"

"She's missing, ma'am," the man said.

"What?" Blake's heart froze. "What happened?"

"She and one other warrior set off after that procession from Dras-Leona. The warrior returned with two others, but not Sarah." Mich scowled. "The Forsworn were in the area, that much I can confirm. Two flew toward the mountain, only one flew away. The warrior told this tall tale about Sarah bringing forth white birds and scorpions the size of dragons and white knights that stood taller than Kull. He spoke of a dragon's death roar, but I find it hard to believe that a single magicless woman can kill a dragon. He did _not_ mention how Sarah went missing. If you ask me, this man turned Sarah Katrinasdaughter over to the King's men, if he didn't murder her. They were ill met in Furnost."

Blake shook her head. "Believe him about the white creatures. Sarah is a unique warrior. Do not inflict punishment until I have a word with him or your spellcaster confirms or denies his tale. Now are you _sure_ she is missing?"

"I inspected the area myself. There was no sign of any large conflict, and the only sign of Sarah was this strange vial." Mich brought a green Dust tube into view, one that would fit perfectly on Myrtenaster.

"That's hers…" This wasn't good at all. "Where did the dragons go?"

"The one I didn't see again might have returned to Dras-Leona. At best, if Sarah is alive, she is being held there. If not…" Mich's face darkened, "the other dragon flew toward Urû'baen. We cannot do anything to help if that is the case."

Blake's fingers turned white from clutching her scroll. "Do you have any other information?"

"Not at the moment." Mich looked at something Blake couldn't see. "Our spellcaster is looking faint as well. I am afraid I have to cut this conversation short. We will hold the man responsible." The screen faded back to black, bringing silence back to the room.

For the first time in years, Blake felt truly angry. Before then, she never understood why people in movies threw their Scrolls against the ground or the walls. Now she had to fight the temptation herself. She looked up from her Scroll at the couple. "You two heard all that, right?"

Both of them nodded. "What do we do?" Pyrrha asked.

"The better question is what _can_ we do?" Jaune crossed his arms. "We can't do anything around Urû'baen until the others get back from Du Weldenvarden. Best case scenario is that those under cover in Dras-Leona can get her out before…" His eyes widened. "Oh. That's not good."

Blake growled. "She knows everything. Dust, Aura, Semblances, the inner workings of a Bullhead. Every advantage we'd have could be gone."

"Weiss would never give us up," Pyrrha defended.

Jaune sighed. "It may not be up to her. You remember when Aaron and Velvet trained us to defend our minds? Velvet managed to break through every time. She's the strongest attacker, but Aaron says she's nowhere near where the Forsworn's level." Jaune lowered his head. "If Weiss is still alive, she's in very real danger."

"We can't sit around and do nothing." Blake stood up and ran her hands through her hair. What could she do? One of her best friends was missing and potentially in the heart of hostile territory. She froze as an idea came to her. "I'm about to say something incredibly stupid, and I expect you two to tell me why I shouldn't go to Deynor about this." She paused. "Brom and I take my Bullhead out to the caravan on its way to Belatona and figure out how what happened ourselves. We might be able figure out what really happened."

Blake waited for either Jaune or Pyrrha to speak up, but they both stayed silent. Did they actually think it wasn't a bad idea? "We need to know what's going on, fast," Jaune finally said. "There's probably a better way to do this, but we don't have the time to come up with one."

"Are you saying it's a good idea?" Blake turned on Jaune.

"I'm not. It could reveal us before we want it and waste fuel for the Bullheads. But if Weiss was captured, we won't be hidden anyway."

"Will you be needing any extra help?" Pyrrha offered.

"If I can get Brom to come with me, no. Thanks anyway." Blake turned to leave but stopped in front of the door. "We need to get a message to the others. We need them back yesterday." Blake left the room and marched straight for Deynor's study. She had a friend to get back.

* * *

 **Well...both my college basketball teams got sent home early from the tournament...that sucked...  
**

 **Anyway, hope the date scene wasn't too terrible.**


	26. Getting What You Want

**PIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!...Oh, sorry. Habit. March 14. 3/14. Europeans won't get this.  
**

 **Anyway, I haven't read the Inheritance Cycle cover to cover since before starting this project, so I picked Eragon up this past week...and proceeded to forget it in my dorm room over Spring Break...But upon rereading it, I realized I need to change the hatching scenes. They were too clean, none of that egg goop anywhere on Cerise or Halcyon. There's probably a lot more I need to change, and I'm sure I'll get to that later on.**

* * *

Ruby took a sip from her canteen as she looked at the drawn diagrams for Crescent Rose Mk II, or whatever she was going to call it. For the most part, she would be the same as her old weapon. Most of the time, the color of the weapon would be only difference people would be able to see. However, she designed another mode for her weapon that would allow her to fight better in tight spaces without using her fists.

Most of the design was on her Scroll and eye. There was only so much that could be shown on paper. Also, the paper might not survive the trip back to Remnant for one reason or another. Various diagrams filled the right side of her vision on how things would be built and fit together. A good chunk of the parts would have to come from a CNC machine, unless she found out how to forge all the tiny parts by hand.

Something had nagged at the back of Ruby's head since she started these designs the night before. That hunk of metal…something beneath the Menoa tree. If it was a weapon, it had to be ancient. Old weapons could be just as cool as the newest toys Atlas has access to. If it was a metal deposit, or better yet, a meteorite filled with brightsteel, Ruby could forge her new weapon here with Rhunön's help.

Ruby shook her head. It was probably just an ancient weapon that an elf dropped…but what if it wasn't? Her mind flashed between the two options the whole time she worked on the blueprints. She wasn't going to get any rest until she found out for sure. Then again, if it was tangled up in the tree's roots, it wouldn't matter what it is because trying to get it out would be suicide. On the other hand, most people would say fighting Grimm is suicide.

"Cerise," Ruby leaned back in her desk chair, "I need a ride."

 _I don't think that's the best idea,_ Cerise rumbled.

"Look, we both know this isn't going to leave my head until I find out one way or another."

 _Then ask around. See if there's anything in local legends. Find some way to find out instead of making that tree mad._

"Have you met me? Going up to random strangers isn't something I just do."

Cerise growled and curled her claws, splintering centuries old wood. _Ruby, you're obsessed! You aren't thinking straight. I have a hard time believing a tree can kill a dragon, but I also have a hard time believing that a tree can grow that large. It's dangerous, and I won't have you endangering your life over a piece of metal that you might not even use._

Ruby took her eyes off her dragon. "I'll be careful."

 _What if you make it mad? I won't be able to protect you from it, or the elves. They might even come after me._

"I thought you'd be on board with this. Why aren't you."

 _Because its impulsive, not thought out, stupid, and…_ the scales around Cerise' eyes and lips twitched and the color of her emotions flipped on their heads. _I almost lost you yesterday to that spirit. I don't want to risk losing you so soon, especially for something that could be for a broken sword that you can't use anyway._

Ruby straightened and looked into her dragon's eyes. Those red orbs were pleading, no, _begging_ Ruby not to go out there. "Selfish reasons?"

Cerise snorted. _Of course._

The Rider stood up from her chair and walked to stand beside Cerise' head. She gently stroked behind her dragon's ears. "I wouldn't even mention this if I didn't have it worked out. That search and rescue spell can be modified in so many ways, you know that. I can find where all the roots are and avoid them. Dragging it out is the hard part. Pulling all that dirt could disturb the tree and cause a few cave ins. Still, I don't think I'd be able to get it out without your help.

"Not getting the weapon could be just as bad. Crescent Rose is just a rifle now. She can't hit anything herself anymore. This sword could easily snap facing the Forsworn." Ruby tapped the hilt by her waist. "If it is brightsteel, Rhunön could guide me through how to make the new weapon indestructible."

Ruby repositioned to look Cerise in the eye. _"That being said, I will not go through with this if I believe it poses a threat to either of us. If you don't like the situation, we leave, and I will leave that metal there and not think about it again. Deal?"_

Cerise pupil contracted and dilated rapidly. _Fine, but be ready to fly back here. You can get back to trying to figure out your book._

"Fine with me." Ruby gave Cerise one more scratch behind the ear before jumping up onto Cerise' saddle. She leaned forward toward Cerise' ears. "Cerise, I never wanted to hurt or scare you. It's why I'm glued to your side before and after any battles. And, well, after what happened to us, you're my safety blanket. I can't feel like I'm in trouble when I'm under your wings."

 _Gem._ Cerise hummed and flicked her tongue out to Ruby's cheek. _You're my safety blanket too._

Ruby gently pushed Cerise' head away. "Let's not get mushy. Let's fly." Cerise nodded and jumped out their second story window. They soared over the wooden city and angled for the pine tree the size of a mountain. From high in the air, Ruby saw Halcyon lying next to a building with his head stuck through a door. It was kind of a funny sight from the air, but what was going on down there was anything but. Hopefully Yang would be walking around without her exoskeleton by the end of the day.

 _Why do you think Oromis wants to only see Aaron, Yang, and Halcyon the next few days?_ Cerise asked.

"I don't know." Ruby shrugged. "Maybe it has something to do with Halcyon's heart condition. It could be Yang's rehab too."

 _But why would Aaron be there for either of those?_

"Velvet's helping with Yang's back. Maybe Aaron's helping with either of those since Oromis can't do much." Ruby paused. "It could also be special training for Yang that they know about that she doesn't. That tends to happen a lot."

Cerise hummed her agreement. After several minutes of flying over the green ocean, Cerise dipped down toward the clearing around the Menoa tree. She lightly growled, but a whimper made it in there as well. _I don't like this._

"I'm still on your back, Cerise." Ruby rubbed her dragon's neck. "You can still take me away."

Cerise turned her head back, her visible pupil slightly larger than a slit. _Find out what's around that metal, then we'll talk._

"Got it." Ruby dismounted her dragon and walked to the spot she remembered detecting that hunk of metal. She placed her natural palm on the root beneath her feet and cast the modified search and rescue spell again. The metal was exactly in the same spot as she remembered.

Ruby modified the spell again to search for the roots. She expected an extensive system, but not quite _that_ extensive. The roots went _everywhere_ underground, not just on the surface. Most of it was near the trunk of the tree, and they tapered off when they neared the edge of the clearing where Ruby and the metal were. Still, there was too much wood nearby to quickly extract the metal.

But there could still be a way. Ruby used yet another variation of the spell to find a safe route out of the root system. In her head, she saw a path draw itself through the roots. It rose, fell, twisted, and otherwise spazed the first twenty or so feet. After that, it was nearly a straight shot right to Cerise.

Finding the route was easy. Following it wasn't. Whenever Ruby had to dig someone out of rubble before, she just pulled it off the top of them and kept the walls from closing in. Never before did she drag someone with magic through this amount of dirt. She knew _how_ to do it, but executing it wouldn't be easy.

Ruby looked over to where Cerise sat, the dragon's legs ready to pounce. "You know what I know," Ruby called. "Do we do this?"

Cerise stared at the ground, the corners of her lips framing her teeth. _At the first sign of trouble, I'm grabbing you._

"I'd expect nothing less." Ruby stood at her full height and pointed her left palm toward the metal. She started chanting in the Ancient Language, and the hunk moved. Ruby pulled the metal at slower than a snail's pace. She couldn't tell if the tunnel she was making was collapsing behind the metal or not. Even if it did, the dirt being pushed in front of the metal would be the filler…if that's how it worked.

As time drew on, Ruby had to rely more on more on Cerise for strength. As expected, pulling the hunk up took less energy than pushing it down. Pulling it sideways was just as exhausting, but it was making progress. Ruby tried to stay on top of it as it moved. She almost tripped once over the surface roots, but regained her balance quickly.

After a while, Ruby stopped and checked the route just ahead of the metal. Somehow she missed a root before. She'd have to reroute somehow. As she moved the metal past the unexpected root, another one moved to block the metal's path.

Ruby froze. Roots just don't _move._

She looked toward the trunk of the tree. It didn't look any different, or feel any different, but it was waking up. "Cerise…"

Cerise stood at her full height and flared her wings. _Get over here, now!_ She snarled and whipped her tail from side to side.

Ruby ran across the roots to her dragon. She didn't know how the tree attacked, and didn't want to stick around to find out. As she neared Cerise, she heard wood snapping and cracking behind her. Cerise snarled and raised her neck. Ruby jumped from the ground to the saddle and waited for her dragon to take off.

However, Cerise stayed planted on the ground. "Cerise, we need to go!"

 _Gem, look._ Surprise filled her mental voice.

Ruby followed her dragon's gaze to where she was standing only moments before. She blinked and straightened where she sat. A lump of raw metal and stone rested on top of the roots. "Wait, wha-"

 _ **I know not why you drag this through my roots,**_ an unfamiliar voice boomed in Ruby's head, _**but I do thank you for taking care to not disturb me.**_

Ruby looked up to the tree, for it was undoubtedly the one speaking. _**I am sorry to interrupt your rest.**_

 _ **I had not known why my roots were denied growing. Now, I am free to do so.**_

 _ **I am glad to help.**_

 _ **Now take it, and leave me in peace.**_ The tree pulled out of Ruby's mind, taking a huge weight off it.

Ruby stayed rooted on Cerise' saddle and stared at the heap of raw metal. Her dragon gently lifted her shoulders. _Ruby. Take it, and let's leave._

"Be ready to grab me if something goes wrong." Ruby dismounted and slowly approached the ore. Nothing else in the clearing moved, and the tree stayed silent. She wrapped her arms underneath the ore and lifted it off the wooden stand. The roots retreated into the ground, causing Ruby to jump back.

Seeing and feeling no other movement, Ruby ran back to Cerise' side. Both retreated farther into the forest and didn't stop until they couldn't see the clearing the tree stood. Ruby finally took the time to look at the rock in her arms. Her bionic eye started analyzing the thing on a molecular level. While it was doing that, Cerise sniffed at it. _Could this be it?_

"I don't know. I've never seen a meteorite before." Ruby paused and looked at the object in her arms. If this was what she thought it was, she was holding something from _space,_ quite possibly from a different galaxy from her own, or universe. "So cool…"

Her eye finished its scan. Various words and the chemical composition appeared in the right side of her vision. There were only a few that mattered: DESIGNATION: METEORIC IRON/BRIGHTSTEEL.

The edges of Ruby's lips threatened to break off her face. "Cerise, we're going to Rhunön's forge."

Cerise' own excitement boiled off her. _All aboard. Please check any excess baggage._ She grabbed the meteorite in her claws, allowing Ruby to use both hands to climb onto her dragon's back. Cerise jumped into the air and flew straight toward Rhunön's house.

The plans for her new weapon flashed by in Ruby's right eye. It would be hard, and take a long time, but she could do it. Rhunön somehow had tools that were futuristic compared to the rest of Alagaësia. She could figure out how to make screws and all that without a factory, if she hadn't already.

"Cerise, this is the best day since coming to Alagaësia!" Ruby bounced in the saddle.

 _Really? Last night wasn't good enough for you._

"It was, but the morning and afternoon could definitely be better."

Cerise snorted. _And you haven't even started work yet._

"So it can only get better from here!" Ruby looked past her dragon's head and saw what she thought was Rhunön's house in the distance. Cerise angled down toward it, confirming her suspicions. The dragon landed on three legs and Ruby slid off her back. Ruby ran in front of her dragon and took the meteorite from Cerise.

She then entered the house and found the elf smith in her forge. Rhunön looked up from whatever she was working on. _"You're back. I thought I told you…"_ Her eyes widened and glowed as she saw the hunk of raw metal in Ruby's arms. _"Where did you find that?"_

" _Beneath the Menoa tree believe it or not."_ Ruby dropped the meteorite to the floor. _"Don't ask how knew it was there. It's a long story."_

Some of the light left Rhunön's eyes. _"This is the metal I need, but I still cannot forge a weapon."_

" _Then teach me how to create a Rider's weapon,"_ Ruby insisted. Rhunön looked at the Rider with doubt in her eyes. _"You never checked my sword last night. Consider this my resume."_ Ruby unhooked her sword from her belt and handed it over.

Rhunön took the blade this time and removed it from its sheath. She looked over the sword like Ruby would do when checking any of her weapons for scratches and other deformations. _"This…"_ Rhunön breathed, _"this reminds me of my early work. How long did you spend on this?"_

" _Four days, off and on. Similar tools, but I have to say most were slightly more advanced than they are here."_ Ruby felt something build up in her chest. _My slap job sword reminds her of her? Oh, man…_

 _Don't let it go to your head,_ Cerise chuckled.

" _Four…"_ Rhunön locked eyes with Ruby. _"What kind of sword are you looking for?"_

" _It's not exactly a sword."_ Ruby fished her Scroll out of a pocket and brought up the designs of her new weapon. She handed it over. _"It's a variation of_ Crescent Rose, _my weapon Durza damaged. It fixes some of the problems I had before and made a new mode."_

Rhunön took the Scroll and looked at the designs. _"This…"_ The corners of her lips edged upward. _"This is a weapon worthy of a Rider."_

" _If you help me forge this weapon, I'll explain how I made these."_ Ruby raised her right arm.

Rhunön nodded. _"Let's get started."_

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Blake asked Brom as she stared down at the Bullhead in the ditch. "I can still see it."

"You and I are the only ones who are able to," Brom assured. "No passersby will know if its existence."

"If you say so." Blake lifted her black hood over her ears. She had flown her Bullhead ahead of where the caravan should have been that day. They needed to find out exactly what happened to Weiss before she disappeared. If she was captured, well, there was no real point in keeping the Bullheads a secret.

Brom led Blake to the main road and they turned north. They saw a few travelers along the way. Blake ignored the stares from the men on horseback. She and Brom had to stick out like a sore thumb. They weren't anywhere near a city, and didn't have any bags. Then there was the fact of Gambol Shroud on Blake's back. Women weren't supposed to carry weapons here.

After several minutes of walking, the caravan came into sight. Two horses surrounded a wagon carrying eight people. Of course, Weiss wasn't with them. From afar, it looked like her second in command was. Hopefully the man who last saw Weiss was as well.

Blake stood in the center of the road, blocking the caravan's path. Brom stood slightly behind her. The lead horseman stopped, bringing the caravan to a halt. He shouted something at the rest of the men, then slowly approached the pair with a hand on his sword. As he got close, his hand left his sword and sped up his horse. He stopped right in front of the two on foot. "Lady Blake, Brom, how did you get here?"

"That's not important, Mich," Blake said. "Do you have the man who you claim killed Sarah?"

Mich nodded. "He is in the chains we cut off the slaves. I assume you are here to take him?"

"We are here to know what he knows, then take appropriate action. Some of the things you told me already don't add up."

"As you wish." Mich turned his horse around and walked back to the convoy, Blake and Brom right behind him. Blake didn't get a good look at the people in the wagon before. Now she could see a man and a woman around Dr. Oobleck's age, and a couple of kids who looked scared out of their minds. There wasn't any resemblance between the kids and the adults. Two more people were around Ruby's and Aaron's age. The seventh man in the carriage was the driver.

That left the man whose arms and legs were chained together. His face was bloodied and bruised and had a hefty cut on his right cheek. Something told Blake it wasn't from those who attacked Weiss. But that's how things were done here; guilty until proven innocent. "Get down here," Blake ordered the man.

He slowly rose to his feet and shuffled to the edge of the wagon. He looked off the edge and jumped off. When he hit the ground, he nearly fell over. Blake kept him from doing so. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"To find out what happened from the source. Brom is here to make sure you don't lie to me." Blake pulled the man away from the rest of the caravan. She made him kneel on the ground. "Now from the beginning. What happened leading up to Sarah's disappearance?"

The man looked between Blake and Brom. "She took me to spy on the procession from Dras-Leona like you ordered. We waited near the base of the mountain nearby until they were all out of sight. We freed the two young men in the wagon. That's when those dragons showed themselves."

Blake turned to Brom for confirmation. The former Rider just nodded. "So Sarah fought the Forsworn?"

"And killed one of them." The man shook his head. "I did not know she was a spellcaster."

"She isn't," Brom said. "She is something else entirely."

"Then how do you explain the beasts she conjured? Four massive birds, a scorpion, and a soldier, all of them white as the clouds. I don't know how, but she killed one of the dragons. I do not think she killed its Rider. Two of them were on the ground."

"What dragons were there?" Blake asked.

"A cyan one still lives, but Sarah killed the orange, but you will not find a body. It…Sarah stabbed its eye and it…disappeared." The man shook his head. "What is she that she can do _that?"_

Brom cast a glance at Blake as well. He didn't know all the parts of Weiss's Semblance. He didn't need to know at the moment. "All I can say is that she's a Huntress," Blake said.

The man scoffed. "That was the last thing she said to me."

"You said two Riders were on the ground," Brom started. "Who were they, what they were they doing there?"

"Two elves, that's all I know about who they are." That caught Blake's attention. If she remembered right, the Rider of the orange dragon was human. Why would there be _two_ elves? "They did something to Sarah. She froze in place and the scorpion she conjured disappeared. Sarah fell to the ground; I do not know if she's dead. They took her and her weapon."

Blake's heart plummeted once again. "Do you know which direction they flew?"

"East." The man pointed in that direction. "Urû'baen."

There it was. If he was right, Weiss was in the enemy's hands, and there was nothing the Varden could do about it until they took Urû'baen. Blake looked to Brom for the final confirmation. Again, Brom nodded. "He has not lied this entire time."

Blake sighed. "Is there anything else that you feel we should know?"

The man shifted where he sat. "I could have sworn one of them looked right at me."

Those words made Blake turn into a statue. "What?" she bit out.

"One of them looked right at me, then turned away. I don't think she actually spotted me."

"Or she planned on following you." Blake turned to the sky. For the most part it was clear. Just a few birds, and not a cloud in a sky. No threats directly above them. Blake looked north and saw a single bird flying in their direction. She squinted at it, trying to pick out a better outline or color. It was too far away for her even her enhanced eyesight to pick out the details, but she could see that its wings moved too slowly for even the biggest birds. Her Scroll beeped and vibrated in her pocket, confirming her suspicions.

Blake drew Gambol Shroud and swung it above her head. The man on the ground covered his head with his hands. Instead of killing him, Blake cut the chains binding his limbs. "We need to move. Now."

Brom drew his own sword as he stared at the incoming dragon. "Do you know who it is?"

"Not until it gets closer." Blake ran back to the rest of the caravan. "Break time's over. A dragon is approaching from the north. We need to move."

Everyone else in the caravan looked north. "So Ralph _is_ a traitor," Mich growled.

"He's not. Just unlucky. Now mount up, and follow me." Blake ran back in the direction she came from. She pulled out her Scroll and looked at her Bullhead's radar. A single bogey was flying at them at a leisurely speed, but that would change as soon as whoever it was figured out what Blake was doing.

Blake didn't stop running. She wasn't as fast as a horse or Ruby, but she still managed to set a good pace for the caravan. When she reached the spot where she and Brom originally met the road, she ran off. The caravan was slow to follow, but they did.

She reached the edge of the ditch the Bullhead rested in and looked north again. The dragon looked like it increased its speed. A quick look at her scroll confirmed it. The caravan finally caught up to Blake, and the warriors dismounted their horses. They drew their weapons and looked north as well. Mich looked to Blake. "Why are we stopping?"

"This is where we'll make our stand." Blake looked to Brom. "Keep them distracted." She hopped down into the ditch and entered her Bullhead. She powered up everything but the engines. Various lights flashed and the radar screen burst to life. Blake took control of the turret and pointed it in the direction of the dragon. It was still a mile out of range, but it closed quickly.

Seconds before Blake would pull the trigger, someone launched an assault against her mind. She froze in place as she tried to fight back. Surprisingly, it wasn't as intense as she thought it would be. Velvet could attack better than that. Still, it took all of Blake's concentration to keep the targeting reticule on the target.

The crosshairs flashed green and Blake pulled the trigger. The walls of the Bullhead shook as it launched dozens of Dust rounds toward the target. The dragon tried to dodge, but its half a second response time wasn't enough. Countless rounds tore into the dragon's belly and wings. Blake eased off the trigger, and the gun on the roof fell silent.

The now dead dragon nosedived out of the sky and hit the ground, making a small dust cloud. Despite this, the attack on her mind continued. She heard footsteps on the metal floor behind her. She faced it…and saw Mich holding a hunting knife aimed right toward her.

Mich lunged, but Blake activated her Semblance and her shadow clone took the hit. She used the natural propulsion from her Semblance to move behind the traitor and pin him to the command console. That finally ended the mental assault. "You? Why?"

"The Empire pays better." He managed to push Blake off and grab his knife. "I was already going to be rewarded handsomely for getting them Sarah. I might be able to buy my way to the top of Dras-Leona and end slavery that way." Mich lunged again, but Blake caught it on Gambol Shroud, despite the tight space of the Bullhead.

"You didn't think this through, did you?" Blake asked condescendingly. "Taking me on is idiotic enough, but with Brom nearby? Not to mention that they would still kill you."

Mich grimaced. "Yasdal was supposed to kill Brom." He pulled back and swiped one more time.

"I was talking about the other men outside." This time Blake caught the traitor's hand. "How did you do it? How did you let them know where to find us?"

"There's more than one spellcaster in this crew." Mich tried to pull his arm away, but Blake's grip held firm.

"I'm sure Brom will have more questions for you. Until then…" Blake sucker punched Mich in the jaw. He fell to the ground, unconscious. "I've fought Creeps who put up a better fight than you." She turned to leave the Bullhead.

As Blake stepped out onto open ground, she realized the implications. Mich was Weiss' second in command. He most likely knew most of the inner workings of their operations in Dras-Leona, Belatona, and Feinster…The whole Underground Highway could be compromised.

Blake ran to where the dragon fell. The other warriors from the caravan formed a line some distance away from the navy-blue corpse. Clashing metal could be heard on the other side. Blake burst through the line and saw Brom fighting with another human. His opponent's sword was the same color as the dragon's scales.

From what she could tell, Brom had the upper hand. He landed several strikes, but they all glanced off the Forsworn's wards. But his sword was just a regular footman's. If Crescent Rose couldn't take prolonged punishment here, how could a normal sword? Brom was in trouble if this fight didn't end quickly.

Blake switched Gambol Shroud to access its pistol. She aimed it at the fallen Rider. "Brom! Down!" Brom immediately complied and Blake fired a single shot into the Forsworn's head. His head snapped back with a new hole just between the eyes. He fell backward, never to rise again.

Unlike most of the rest of her team, Blake had come to terms with the fact that she'd have to take lives, especially on this mission. She didn't like it, or want to do it, but she wouldn't beat herself up over it. That being said, she knew the others' perspectives. She wouldn't put them down because of that.

Brom pushed himself off the ground and looked at the body of the now dead Forsworn. "I will never understand how your weapons are able to do this."

"I'm sure Ruby will gladly fill you in when this is all over." Blake approached the downed man with her pistol still pointed at him. Upon seeing the bullet hole up close, Blake returned Gambol Shroud to her back. No amount of magic or technology could heal that. "We have a traitor among us. He's out cold in the Bullhead right now."

Brom's eyes narrowed at Blake. "What?"

"Mich. I don't know how he hid the fact that he can use magic, but he did." Blake paused. "Wait. He said Yasdal was supposed to kill you. How would he know you were coming?"

Brom grimaced. "He wouldn't. It would appear there's another traitor in Farthen Dûr." He looked right at Blake. "Who knew?"

"Just Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren, and you know them."

"Or do I?" Brom looked back at the caravan. "I suggested these men to you. How could I not see this?"

Blake looked back at the caravan. She couldn't tell when interviewing Mich the first time that he was a turncoat. JNPR wouldn't sell them out for all the Lien on Remnant. It was possible that someone saw the Bullhead fly out of Farthen Dûr, and that was most likely the case.

She faced northeast to where the other members of her team flew. Hopefully the Riders would get her message before it was too late.

* * *

Weiss lay yet another stack of papers in the 'done' tray on her desk. After all this time, she expected the paperwork to be worse. Then again, she'd been president of the SDC for three years. She was an absolute wreck her first few months. Now, she could go days without getting frustrated at all.

She picked up the next stack and started reading through it. Just General Ironwood asking for more Paladins and how he planned on paying for them. At least he wasn't asking for a new battleship again. Those things were a such drain on SDC resources. Maybe Ruby could figure out how to streamline the process, if she ever got out of her own weapons manufacturing.

After reading and signing the order, Weiss picked up a stack of damage reports. Her good mood fell off the cliff when she saw two words: White Fang. Didn't Blake have them under control? Reading through, she saw that Adam Taurus led an attack on a mine in Mistral. That explained it. He attacked, then vanished for months at a time. Maybe if the prison near Vale didn't lose him two years ago, he wouldn't be a problem. He'd still be behind bars.

Weiss shook her head and moved to the next stack. Before she could read a word, the intercom buzzed. "Miss Schnee, Miss Rose is here to see you."

"Thank you, Klein. Send her in." Weiss set the current stack down and left her desk. Typical Ruby. She never called ahead unless it was an emergency. Somehow she could hide Cerise from any radar or other detection around SDC headquarters…Weiss needed to catch them someday, if just for bragging rights.

The door to her office opened and Ruby stepped through. Her hair draped down past her shoulders, but the tips of her ears still poked out. Somehow she could make her trademark hood formal wear. A red dress covered the rest of her, most likely from Coco. "Thank you for seeing me, Miss Schnee," Ruby said in the most business-like tone she could manage.

"I will always make time for my team leader," Weiss returned in an equally business like tone. The door closed behind Ruby and both women giggled like school girls. "It's good to see you, Ruby."

"Right back at ya, Weiss." The two approached and hugged each other. "The turbulence was actually pretty bad coming in here."

"Really?" Weiss pulled away. "I hadn't heard that in the weather reports."

"Cerise said it just started up." Ruby sat down on one of the couches in the room. "You know how unpredictable the weather is up here."

"You have a point." Weiss sat down across from Ruby. "So what brings you here today?"

"Can't I just come up here to say hi?"

"You can, but your smile and blush says otherwise."

Ruby's cheeks grew even redder. "Stupid biology." She took her left hand off her right and held the latter up. A silver ring with a beautiful emerald was wrapped around Ruby's ring finger. Her smile threatened to pop off her face. "Yeah. This happened."

Weiss' eyes widened and her lip muscles hurt from the force of her smile. "Oh my gosh! Ruby, congratulations!" She stood up and walked over to Ruby's couch. Her leader stood up and they hugged again. "Aaron finally stopped messing around?"

"He's Alagaësian. He had to do it properly. Plus, he's scared of my dad."

"Aaron's scared of something? So he _is_ human." The two teammates separated again and sat down on the same catch. "You have a day yet?"

Ruby shook her head. "Not yet, but since I'm terrible at planning, I figured I should start getting things set early."

Weiss blinked. "If you're asking what I think you are, I'm not a wedding planner. I can refer you to several here in Atlas that have worked for some celebrities."

"I've already asked Coco for that." Ruby waved Weiss off. "She said she'll do it, and for a fraction of the cost of any of the people here. No, I came to ask you about…" she rubbed the back of her neck, "…would you be my Maid of Honor?"

Weiss gasped and covered her mouth with a hand. "Really?"

"Yeah. Cerise and I wouldn't fly all the way to Atlas for a joke."

"What about Yang? Won't she be mad."

"She already knows I'm going to ask you." Ruby sighed. "I had to choose between three sisters, and you know I don't like picking favorites…I threw you all in a random number generator."

Weiss blinked. "You what? That's no way to choose that."

"What am I supposed to do? I couldn't choose between the three of you. This way no one gets as upset." Ruby sank into the couch.

"Ruby, how can you be so childish after all we've been through? I'd be more upset if you'd rather have Blake or Yang right next to you and you're stuck with me." Weiss rested a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Look, you've probably got a few months to figure this out. Take your time. _Really_ figure out who you want to be your Maid of Honor. I will not be upset if it's not me…as long as I'm still a bridesmaid."

"Don't worry, you'll still be up there." Ruby gave Weiss a sideways smile.

"That's all I ask."

"So," Ruby looked to Weiss' desk, "whatcha working on?"

"The usual. Classified documents mixed in with mining reports that everyone can see." Weiss stood up and picked the top few stacks off her to do pile. "Let's see, building reinforcement, new mine locations, classified, Fort…"

Weiss blinked and skimmed through the document again. This couldn't be right. How did something involving Fort Castle end up on her desk? That's Vale's territory. Vale rarely asked for anything from the SDC for military bases, if ever. She looked at who sent the document. Weiss froze when she saw the name.

"Weiss something wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Is this some sort of prank?" Weiss said to herself more than Ruby. "This…this shouldn't be here."

"Weiss?"

"Look at this!" Weiss shoved the paper into Ruby's face. "For one, why is Vale asking for help rearming Fort Castle. Two, why is this signed by _Morzan?"_

Ruby's shoulders slumped. "Oh, it's happening again."

"What's happening?" Weiss demanded.

Ruby put her hands on both of Weiss' shoulders. "Weiss. We were wrong. Galbatorix was the best thing that could have happened to Alagaësia."

"What?" Weiss ripped Ruby's hands off her shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

"The old Riders and Kingdom were corrupt. He cleared all that."

"I…" Weiss turned around and crossed her arms. "I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"We've had this conversation before, Weiss. Something Brom did to you that I can't undo."

Weiss turned to glare at Ruby. Her gaze landed on her friend's ring. "Why is that on your right hand?"

"I…uh…"

Weiss clamped her hands on the sides of her head. "What was I doing yesterday?" She thought about her time in Atlas. She was just thinking she'd been there three years. Why couldn't she remember any of that. The last thing she remembered…that elf at the base of the black mountain…The sound of that sword…

"This isn't real." Weiss took her heads off her head. "This can't be real."

"You finally figured it out," a familiar voice said behind her. Weiss faced it and immediately a hand slammed into her throat. She was lifted off the ground and slammed against the concrete wall of her 'office.' The offending hand belonged to the elf that attacked her at the base of the mountain. "I expected you to find out earlier."

Weiss glared at her attacker and tried to summon the Grimm armor behind the elf. It rose out of the ground and raised its sword to attack the elf. Before it could attack, a red scythe cut through its center. Ruby stood with Crescent Rose pointed at Weiss' head. "Your orders, Formora?" Ruby said as if she was asking if Formora wanted her to kill a Beowolf.

"You're not as strong as you think," Weiss choked out. "If you were, your dragon might-"

Formora drew her sword and stabbed Weiss in the stomach in one fluid motion. Weiss' eyes bulged, but she couldn't scream. "The King wants you to give up your information willingly, and has tasked me with _encouraging_ you to do so." Somehow shadows crossed her face without moving her head. "Do me a favor, resist."

"Go to hell." Weiss tried to follow the elf's movement, but couldn't track the blade before it plunged into her right shoulder. Again, her throat couldn't push a scream past the elf's hand.

"I suppose I should order you to tell me your secrets," Formora drawled.

"Weiss Schnee, team RWBAY, six-seven-three-seven-eight."

Formora once again moved her sword, this time to Weiss' spine, but she didn't remove it first. The elf let Weiss drop to the floor. "We both know this isn't real, but I can do whatever I want to in here. I wish I could do the same where you are being held, but I must settle for more mundane methods." She turned around and looked to Ruby. "Wake her up."

'Ruby' bowed. "Of course, milady." She folded up 'Crescent Rose' and transformed her left arm to its gun mode. She smirked down at Weiss. "I never liked you anyway."

"That's because you're not Ruby." Weiss coughed, globs of blood coming out of her mouth.

'Ruby' smirked evilly and there was murder in her eyes. She no longer bore any resemblance to the young Huntress. "Let's see if you still believe that when we're done with you, bitch." She aimed her gun arm at Weiss' head and fired.

Weiss jolted awake, or she would have if she could move her head, or any of her limbs. She struggled against her bonds, but she couldn't move an inch. All she could see were black tiles with red, gold, and blue lines running through them in random directions.

"Good, you're awake," Formora said somewhere to Weiss' left. "Know this, no lies will be told in this room. I'd swear it, but you don't understand the language. It would mean less than your pitiful life."

"You know they'll come for me." Weiss continued to fight against the straps.

"We're counting on it. We simply want to be ready when they do." Something metal clanked against other metal, and fire popped. For the first time, Weiss smelt smoke. Formora walked into Weiss' line of sight, holding a red-hot iron. "The pain will stop either when you give up your allies, or swear allegiance to the King. Please, for my sake, don't." She stabbed the iron into Weiss' side.

This time, nothing held back her scream.

* * *

 **I've Yang-proofed my bunker, so hopefully now I'll be safe...Hopefully.  
**


	27. Coming Back

**Back from Spring Break that felt more like a second winter break. Seriously weather, make up your mind! Over that time, I found out that I'm going to have the same job I did last summer. I'm essentially going to be paid to write fanfiction again! Also, I filled out my backlog to the point where I have exactly enough chapters to go until the end of the semester. No more worrying about that.**

 **How about some more good/bad news?**

* * *

Yang stood with her arms crossed while facing Aaron and Oromis as they tried to heal Halcyon's Eldunarí. They'd worked on his heart of hearts nearly all day yesterday and already for several hours today. Halcyon said he didn't feel any different from before, but then again, how would he feel something that most likely doesn't even have any nerves on it?

Glaedr growled behind her. _**You will look at me while I am addressing you.**_

Yang shook her head. _"Sorry, I'm not in the right state of mind today."_

 _ **That could easily get you killed in battle.**_

" _Don't remind me."_ Yang grimaced. That is exactly what they were trying to prevent, or at least trying to postpone if the worst should happen. All the other dragons had their Eldunarí fully intact, and if needed, could store themselves inside and live on, even if their bodies were killed. For Halcyon, it was a toss-up. The process would either work in some of the shattered pieces, or it wouldn't work at all. _"Neither of us want that to happen."_

 _ **Then answer the question. Who discovered the island of Vroengard?**_ All of Glaedr's questions were the same. Yang might as well have been back in Beacon. She kind of understood why Glaedr was doing this, but it wasn't like Yang was ever going to be an Alagaësian history buff. All of this sounded boring, but she couldn't just fall asleep like she did in Doctor Oobleck's classes.

This went on for the better part of the afternoon. Yang answered whatever Glaedr asked her or performed the magic he requested. At one point he actually brought a giant boulder the size of a dorm room to the side of Oromis' house and asked Yang to push it off the cliff, with as little magic as possible. This at least was a challenge. She had to punch the rock several times just so she could build up the strength to move it. Even then it was a slog. The thing had to weigh several tons. Still, after way too long, she managed to push the rock over the cliff. It made a satisfying crash in the trees below.

Glaedr looked off the cliff edge to where the boulder fell. _**I have never seen anyone, human or elf, move boulder that size without magic.**_

" _Well, I did have to use my_ Semblance. _Otherwise I wouldn't be able to move that one foot."_ Yang turned away from the cliff.

 _ **Yet with the strength it provides you, you could very well be the strongest Rider who ever lived.**_

It was probably intended as a complement, but given her situation, she couldn't take it. _"Yeah, and I also have a special paralysis that makes it almost impossible to heal."_

Halcyon whipped his head toward his Rider. _**Yang, you know they're trying.**_

" _Well they're taking their sweet time,"_ Yang growled. _"If I was Ruby, everything would be fine by now."_ Halcyon growled, then flicked his gaze to Oromis and Aaron. A few seconds later he growled again, but laid his head back down.

 _ **I trust you are only frustrated that you have not been healed and Ruby has?**_ Glaedr asked from behind Yang.

After a second's hesitation, Yang said, _"Yes. Everything's been going right for her since we've been here. That spirit's been removed from her head, she apparently found the right metal for a new weapon. She…"_ Yang hesitated. Glaedr didn't need to know that Ruby and Aaron went on a date. _"She's just gotten lucky."_

 _ **If her time here has been filled with luck, I shudder to think about what you consider ill fate.**_

" _So do I."_ Yang shook her head. She was _not_ in the right state of mind if she was blaming Ruby. That just wasn't fair. Ruby's problems made Yang's seem like a papercut…though she would probably say the same thing about her big sister. _"Let's just get back to your tests. My mind is starting to wander."_

Glaedr continued to drill Yang through the rest of the afternoon, though it was more physical and magical than mental. Yang spent a lot of energy on some surprisingly difficult spells that Glaedr suggested. All of it was combat related, or Yang could at least see how she could shape it that way. At least Glaedr was focusing on something Yang excelled at…and actually had interest in.

When the sun just poked over the trees, Halcyon stood up and walked over to Yang. _**I believe we are done here for the day.**_

Yang looked up at Glaedr, who nodded. _**We have completed what was needed. Now, I must attend to my Rider.**_ He walked past Yang and toward the small house.

The Rider look that way as well. Oromis had an arm draped over Aaron's shoulders and he had a slight limp to him. Yang winced in sympathy and looked up at Halcyon. _How many times today?_

Halcyon lowered his head. _This is the third. He recovered fairly quickly both other times, but this one was different. It was almost as bad as Nora gets._

 _Really?_ Yang looked behind her and tried to see her power pack. _Makes you wonder who's in the better situation._

 _Precisely. I wouldn't be surprised if Ruby wished she could trade places with you at times._

Yang looked at her right arm. _Like I would have taken her place if I could have._

 _And she'd rather have you in one piece._ Halcyon nudged Yang's arm. _I would much rather you be able to walk on your own, but I do not wish you to take on anyone else' ailments, and neither should you._

 _Thanks Halcyon._ Yang patted her dragon's side. _Speaking of things, how are you?_

Halcyon shrugged. _It's the same as yesterday. They've done what they can, but they don't know if it will actually work. I'll have to rely on them._

Yang then looked toward Oromis' house. Aaron was walking out of it and toward the pair. "Hey Aaron," Yang called, "need a lift back?"

Aaron shook his head. "Not today. I'm going to search for Nalia."

Yang blinked then looked out over the forest. "You sure that's a good idea?"

"No, but she's been gone for two days. She won't hurt me, and she has to have calmed down a little. Still…" he tapped on one of his pockets, "pay attention to your Scroll trackers. I have an idea of where she is, but I'm not the best with directions. I could very well get lost out there."

"We can give you a ride."

 _This is something he needs to handle himself._ Halcyon shook his head. _If you have not returned by tomorrow morning, we will search for you._

"That's all I can ask." Aaron turned around and walked toward the threes.

"Be careful out there. Don't want anything to happen to my sister's boyfriend."

Aaron froze, then sighed. "You would find out about that…Well, you should know, there are large spiders in the forest. You haven't seen any of them, have you?"

Yang turned into a statue. "Uh, you're joking about that, right?" Aaron walked off into the trees. "Right?" The guy didn't say anything. "Oh boy." Yang couldn't stop herself from looking at the ground for the eight legged monsters.

 _There's no spiders in the sky, Yang._ Halcyon crouched down. _I don't think there are where we're going either._

"Hopefully." Yang jumped onto Halcyon's back and strapped in her legs. Her dragon jumped off the cliff soon after. Instead of angling toward Ellesméra, Halcyon flew further west. "Uh, mind telling me where we're going?"

 _You are stressed. Aggressive flight or returning to Ellesméra will not do you any good. There is a place Cerise found yesterday while Ruby was with Rhunön. It's not exactly a spa or someplace like that, but she says it's incredibly soothing._

"If she says so." Halcyon flew for several minutes. Eventually Yang saw another cliff rise out of the forest. Halcyon flew alongside it and below the trees on top of it. Yang heard the sound of falling water, and a lot of it. She stood up in Halcyon's saddle and looked over her dragon's head. "You didn't."

 _You're right. Cerise did._ Halcyon rounded a corner and a massive waterfall came into view. Going by the heights of the trees, it had to be over a thousand feet tall, not quite as big as the tallest on Remnant, but it was up there. _You've always said you love waterfalls._

"Yep." Yang looked down to the river below. "Could you land down there? I want a closer look." Halcyon angled down toward the plunge pool and the mist cloud that formed around it. He landed where the air was still clear, but Yang could still feel the mist on her face.

 _You like this place?_ Halcyon asked as he settled down on the river's beach.

"Oh yeah." Yang untied her legs and slid off her dragon's back. She took in a deep breath. "This works."

 _I'm glad you like it._ Halcyon hummed and flicked his tongue across Yang's cheek. _You needed this._

"Have to agree with you there." Yang sat down on the beach. "I don't suppose you can help me get some of my armor off?"

Halcyon extended a single talon. _Loosen it and I can get it off._

Yang slowly took the armor off her arms and loosened her back plate. Halcyon hooked his talon underneath the plate and peeled it off. Yang then removed the rest of her armor and set it all on the beach. She walked to the water's edge and sat down with her feet in the river, even though she couldn't feel it. To fix that, she pushed herself and stuck her hands in the cool, smooth water.

"Can't get much better than this." Yang let her shoulders fall, then her head fell with them. "Well, it can."

Halcyon hummed sadly behind her. _Don't worry. I'm sure the healers will figure it out._

"I know." Yang sighed. "What was I thinking back there? That's the closest I've been to being jealous of Ruby."

 _You're frustrated, Firecracker._ A light growl escaped Halcyon's throat. _I'm angrier at Aaron. He's the one who made it sound like the elves could do anything._

Yang grunted. "Yeah, but didn't he seem just as upset before he started working on you?"

 _True._ Halcyon continued his growl. _I still haven't completely forgiven him about what he let happen to you. Your condition was completely avoidable._

"He was playing be Alagaësian rules. From what I've seen, that's essentially law here." Yang grimaced. "Still, Alagaësian rules on Remnant don't work. At least we're using Remnant rules here."

Halcyon lay his head right next to Yang. _You know I'm doing everything I can, right?_

"And more." Yang scratched beneath the scales at the base of Halcyon's skull. "I can't blame you for anything. You're the best."

 _I am, aren't I?_ Halcyon hummed and arched his neck.

Yang looked back at the waterfall. It one of the few things in nature that was strong enough to destroy some top of the line Atlas tech with ease, yet it was beautiful to watch. It was so free; it would take an earthquake to disrupt it.

Halcyon made a strange hum behind Yang and touched his snout to _that_ spot on Yang's back. Unlike every other time before, she felt a surge of energy come from the spot. It tingled up and down the part of her back that she could feel. The energy sent a wave to her head as well. Her scalp tingled and in places it felt like it burned. She pushed herself away from the river in case for whatever reason that affected what was happening. As quickly as it started, the sensation stopped.

"Halcyon, what did you do to me?" Yang didn't move a muscle. She just stared straight forward, eyes on her feet.

 _Yang, I am so sorry,_ Halcyon said quickly. _I know you didn't want me to do that again. I don't know why I did. I didn't mean to._

"What are you talking about?" Yang still didn't move her head.

 _Your hair. It's…all gold._

Yang reached back and grabbed a good chunk of her hair. She brought it in front of her and didn't see a single strand of her normal blonde hair. Despite loving her hair to death, she just laughed. "Ya know, it could be worse. You could have turned it purple." She turned back with a smirk and another snarky comment prepared.

As soon as she locked eyes with Halcyon, her jaw dropped and her eyes bulged. Yang looked down at herself. It couldn't be, could it? She turned back to look at her feet and she felt the twist again. "Ha…Halcyon…A claw please?"

Halcyon repositioned himself so his head and right front paw was in front in his Rider. He extended a claw and gently poked Yang's right leg. Yang took in a deep breath as she _felt_ her dragon's sharp claw on her leg.

"Help me up." Halcyon moved his snout right in front of Yang. She wrapped her arms around it and Halcyon lifted her to her feet. Yang took a few steps away from her dragon and reached for the power switch on her exoskeleton. "Catch me?" Halcyon wrapped his wings around his Rider. She wouldn't fall for more than a foot before she would be caught. Yang flicked the switch.

Instantly she felt the weight on her legs. Yang held her hands out and away from her body for balance. She took a step back as she temporarily lost it. Halcyon moved his wings to catch, but Yang never touched them. She stood in the center of her dragon's protection, carrying her own weight for the first time in four years.

Yang looked back to the river. The current wasn't very strong at the edge, or very deep. _I'll make sure you don't drift away,_ Halcyon assured. Yang slowly walked toward the river, stumbling the whole way, but she made it on her own. At the water's edge, Yang held her right foot over the river. She took a deep breath, then plunged it in.

The water flowed over her exposed foot, and it sent a shiver up her body. Before, she wouldn't want to step in water that freezing. Now, she wanted to jump around and swim in it, well, if she wasn't weighed down by her exoskeleton anyway.

Yang turned around to face her dragon. Halcyon's wings flapped, his tail wagged, and his neck arched. He hummed deeply and his eyes for once shone brighter than his scales.

"Halcyon, I love you." Yang ran the few steps between the river and her dragon and jumped up to grab his neck. She wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she dared. Halcyon encased his Rider in a golden cocoon. Both of them laughed in their own ways. After so long, Yang was back to normal.

* * *

Aaron was starting to wonder if he'd find Nalia on his own. The only thing he knew about his dragon at the moment was that she was alive. He couldn't track where she flew off to, and there was nothing on the ground to indicate her position either. Then again, this was a huge forest. Hopefully she was still in Du Weldenvarden and hadn't flown out to Urû'baen.

He found a small pond and knelt down beside it. Aaron held a hand over the water. "Draumr kópa." The water changed from blue to black, then an image of Nalia curled up on rocks formed. It looked like she was sleeping, but it wasn't a peaceful sleep. Her lips curled baring her teeth, and her tail whipped from side to side. She was in pain. Normally, it wasn't a good idea to speak with a dragon while they were like this, but Nalia needed to come back. If it was possible to pull people out of their lows, Aaron was willing to risk it with Nalia.

There was only one place that Aaron knew of near Ellesméra that was that rocky. He climbed a tree nearby to pick out which direction he needed to go. Aaron searched over the trees of Du Weldenvarden and tried to pick out the Stone of Broken Eggs, a single mountain in the forest. He wasn't sure if he was happy he was halfway there already, or if he was dreading walking the remaining distance.

In the end, Aaron sighed and climbed back down the tree. Maybe taking one of the elves horses would have been a good idea. They were faster than any others, and they had a dragon's sense of direction. Both would be appreciated at the moment. He couldn't call for a ride from Halcyon or the others. They didn't need to know where Nalia was. Glaedr would hopefully explain the mountain's significance before the Riders left Ellesméra.

Instead, Aaron hiked several hours through the forest on his own. The local wildlife occasionally decided to walk alongside him, but didn't interfere. He toyed with the idea of riding a buck to the base of the mountain, but he wasn't _that_ good with animals. The poor creature wouldn't allow it, and deer just weren't built to carry that much weight.

When the last rays of sun poked over the trees, Aaron reached the bottom of the mountain. He stretched his mind up and felt that Nalia was indeed up there. Instead of the image of Redemption that normally blocked her mind, a crystal clear picture of her egg blocked all access. Aaron didn't even think that she noticed him.

Aaron looked around the base of the mountain. Flying was the only way to get up there safely, well, without Remnant mountain climbing gear anyway. With Nalia already up there and no chance of coming down, magic was the only option. Before Aaron moved any further, he pulled out his Scroll and brought up its tracking app. He switched the call to 'stay away' so Yang and Halcyon wouldn't come looking for them.

His 'rescue' put off, Aaron walked to the cliff wall and looked up. "Adur." The ground dropped beneath him as he gained altitude. He didn't fly like this often, and he tried not to whenever possible. It was one thing with Nalia holding him up. She at least knew air currents and could catch herself if she fell. If Aaron lost control of his magic he'd fall to the ground and not be able to do a thing about it.

Aaron rose through the branches of the canopy and the top of the cliff passed beneath him. He moved over the ground and cut the flow of magic. This was his first time at the scene of the battle that started Du Fyrn Skulblaka. Honestly, he never wanted to see it. The elves massacred the dragons and eggs that called the rock home, in their sleep no less. Aaron couldn't imagine a time when the elves hated the dragons. It didn't fit everything he knew about them and experienced.

The black rock of the mountain was filled with signs of former habitation. Claw marks covered almost every inch on the ground. A few of the caves in the natural towers held piles of bones, some from former kills, others from dragons as large as Glaedr. Scales that lost their color long ago filled random cracks in the ground and cave walls. Aaron even stumbled across an eggshell. A _green_ eggshell. If Nalia saw this…

Aaron continued to track his soulmate's shielded mind. As he rounded one of the towers, he saw a pool of fresh blood. He jogged over to it and looked around. A few scales lay around and inside the pool. _Oh no._ Aaron rested his right hand on his left shoulder. _Don't tell me._

From there, Aaron continued toward Nalia at a quicker pace. She was in pain, possibly more than one. Aaron never thought Nalia would do that. He didn't know of any dragon who did. They were too proud. There had to be some other explanation to this. It had to be an accident… _This is how she felt each time I punished myself, isn't it?_

He followed the trail of red drips to a large cave. Aaron slowed down and looked inside. Nalia was curled up like a croissant inside, with her wings spread out to either side. Her eyes were clenched shut and slight whimpers escaped her throat. A few scales were dyed red or were missing right above her left eye. She opened her eyes and looked right at Aaron with pupils the size of lakes. The lakes shrunk to streams faster than lightning. Nalia growled at her Rider and turned her head away.

Aaron got the feeling that he wasn't wanted, but he was needed. He leaned against the cave wall and looked over every inch of his dragon that he could see. It looked like no other wounds accompanied the one over Nalia's eye. Now Aaron could see slight tremors along all scaled limbs. The tip of her tail twitched every few seconds.

Nalia retracted her wings to her body and took on the circular shape again. Aaron finally recognized the position. It's the same one that she took when laying with her only egg. Nalia finally looked at Aaron like she knew him. _It hurts._

Her Rider nodded. "I can't imagine."

 _I…_ Nalia averted her gaze, _I couldn't hope that he made it. You heard what Oromis swore back then. There was no way any egg could have survived. All those buildings were destroyed. None of our friends made it._ She let out a whimper louder than all the others. _Losing Irolon was bad enough. Losing my egg…_ She covered her head with a wing and sealed her mind again.

Aaron continued to watch over his dragon. It hurt seeing her like this. She was always so confident, so proud. This was worse than seeing Ruby fall apart. At the moment, there was nothing he could do. He just stood to the side and let his dragon mourn.

Nalia pulled her head out after a few minutes. _You were all I had left after that. When you found out your parents were killed…_

"You didn't want to lose anyone else." Aaron's shoulders slumped. It had been a long time since Nalia admitted that dark side of herself. "That's why you wanted to go before me."

 _Yes…_ Nalia lowered her gaze. _It's not like I wouldn't have followed you anyway._

Aaron gently bobbed his head. "How did you get that injury?"

Nalia's left eye looked to the injury. _It wasn't…completely intentional if that's what you're thinking. I smashed my head against the wall, trying to get those thoughts out._

"So your Aura is depleted too?"

 _Maybe not so much anymore. That was hours ago._ Nalia turned a large eye to Aaron. _Can you take care of it?_

"Of course." Aaron pushed himself off the wall and walked the small distance to his dragon. He rested his right hand right by the injury. Nalia winced, but made no other movements. Aaron then set to healing the cut. Green dragon skin slowly stitched itself back together. Not even a scar remained. "Want me to get the scales too?"

 _Yes, please._ Nalia gave a small hum.

Aaron took care to regrow the missing scales. Nalia wasn't as protective of them as Halcyon, but she could still get angry. When finished, Aaron took his eyes off the former injury and looked Nalia right in the eye. "Now, what are we going to do about this?"

Nalia lifted her head a foot off the ground. _What do you mean?_

"Your egg is in one piece. It's just in the hands of a madman. We have the best chance to do something about it over anybody. We have Dust, Aura, and Semblances. They can't hope to defend against all that in time. I'll ask again, what are we going to about this?"

Nalia's pupil slowly turned back into a slit. She peeled her lips back and let loose a growl that could make a Goliath run for cover. Her claws dug new ruts in the floor. _We take the Traitor down. We free my egg and the two others. We liberate the cities of the Empire one at a time until nothing remains of the Traitor's influence._

"That's what I wanted to hear. Believe me, I want to fly into Urû'baen almost as much as you do, but flying in there now could be suicide. We train up with Oromis and Glaedr while we wait for the others to get at least partly through rehab. Then we regroup with the Varden, and make our move."

 _Unless Ruby wants to do something different._ Nalia stood up to her full height. _Get on. I'm done sleeping on stone. That backyard was comfortable._

"Really?" Aaron slowly climbed to the saddle. "Even though…"

 _Yes, even with that._ Nalia walked out of the cave. _Irolon is still there, even in spirit._

Aaron blinked. "Are you siding with Ruby and Yang on that?"

Nalia's head dipped. _It's better than the alternative._ She roared and jumped into the air, flying straight for Ellesméra.

"And, uh, about Ruby," Aaron rubbed the back of his neck, "we kind of went on a date…"

Nalia's head snapped back and stopped dead in the air. _Am I dreaming? It sounded like you said you went on a date with Ruby._

"Nope. You heard right."

The dragon chuckled and faced front again. _About time._

* * *

In a fit of pure rage, Galbatorix launched a fist through the mirror that he used to contact Yasdal. The glass shattered into hundreds of pieces, though none cut the King's skin. Over half of his Riders were dead in less than three months. Aaron Benson and his allies were proving to be more than just a nuisance. They were the largest threat to him that he faced since Vrael.

Despite these killings, not everything was bleak. Formora and Pruma captured one of them. Weiss Schnee. A strange name to say the least. From what Galbatorix and his Riders gathered, she didn't have any spot in the command structure of their group. That didn't mean she didn't know anything. In fact, she had proven quite useful as to the origins of the 'solid fire.' This Dust penetrated all wards, except those cast specifically to counter it. Unfortunately, this information came after Yasdal decided to get himself killed.

Even with all the prodding, Weiss refused to give up information. She stonewalled most attempts to access her memories. Maybe it would be better to pull the information directly from the girl's head. But…there was one more thing the King could try. Weiss was loyal to her allies to a fault. She knew all of them as well as a sibling. That could be exploited. Formora already discovered a weakness in the team. Galbatorix needed to figure out how to exploit it.

The King forced his emotions down and left the room of mirrors. He walked with purpose through the halls of his citadel. Workers and servants bowed to the rightful King as he passed. None moved to block his path. They learned long ago not to disturb their King while he was angry.

He reached the staircase to the Hall of the Soothsayer and descended it. Formora's cackling filtered through the metal doors and stone walls. Galbatorix could only imagine what the elf was doing to the girl's mind and body. Apparently it wasn't enough.

Galbatorix entered the room to see Formora with a bloody knife in Weiss' side. The girl's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open, but very little sound came forth. Her false features didn't fool the King, and were reverted back to normal. The magical markers weren't buried. Either whoever made the changes expected to change the girl back when her mission finished, or didn't expect Weiss would end up in the custody of the king.

Formora looked up from her work. "My king." She released her grip on the knife and knelt down in front of Galbatorix. "Have you come to assess my progress?"

"I have come to tell you that our numbers grow weak. Yasdal and his dragon have been killed."

The elf cackled. "I wish I could have been there."

"I care not for your petty squabbles!" Galbatorix boomed. "At this rate, you will all be dead by winter."

A weak chuckle came from the stone table. "This is why we'll win," Weiss croaked. "You can't work together. You're all caught up in your own little worlds. When they come for you, you won't stand a chance."

Formora reached for the handle of the knife. "A bold statement for one in your position." She withdrew the blade at an angle then held it over a fire nearby. After a minute, the metal glowed red. The elf brought the flat of the blade to the wound and pressed against the red flesh, painfully cauterizing the wound.

Galbatorix turned his gaze to the prisoner. "Slytha." Weiss' eyes closed, but her mouth hung open.

The elf shot a look of disgust at Weiss, then turned to her King. "What is it you wish of me?"

"This is no longer for your revenge. You will find the information we are looking for."

Formora grimaced. "Must she give up the information willingly?"

"Yes." Galbatorix looked at the prisoner. "Perhaps we have overreached. A subtler approach may be needed."

"What can subtlety do that force can't?" Formora growled.

Galbatorix slowly turned his head to the elf. "If you speak to me in that way again, I will not let you join your dragon." Formora stiffened, then lowered her head. "We need to know more about the other Riders. Make her believe one of them is in here with her."

Formora nodded. "Do you have a preference as to which one?"

The King brought a hand to his chin. "We have gathered that Ruby Shadeslayer is her partner. She will make Weiss talk."

"Of course, my King." Formora bowed again. "There is one word I have discovered in her mind."

Galbatorix stared down at the elf. That is most of what Formora got. Words. Semblance, Bullhead, Aura. If Formora was to be believed, the words were of great importance to their enemies. But without their meanings, they were worthless. "What is it this time?"

"Maiden. I have gathered that it is associated with Ruby Shadeslayer and Pyrrha Nikos. I am sorry, my King. She is defending that word more than any of the others. She will relent the others before she will let me know that one."

"Make it so." The King turned around and left the cell. With Formora focused on her task rather than her revenge, she might be able to get the information needed.

* * *

 **Ah, happiness, then a stab to the abdomen...Why is it so fun writing evilly? I swear, I'm not that sadistic in real life. I can't even stand the sight of blood.  
**

 **On a more serious note, I read all the reviews and PMs that come my way. If there's a suggestion in it, there's a chance that it could find its way in. Originally I was going to have Yang be healed by Velvet and the elves, then someone said Halcyon should finish what he started. Also, waaaaaaaaaay back when I first started writing, someone said it would be really cool if Ruby reforged Crescent Rose out of brightsteel, and now that's happening as well. I can't promise everything that's suggested will make it in, but I will consider it.**


	28. What We Want

**Don't really have anything to say right now, so onto what you're here for.  
**

* * *

Ruby reattached her arm and turned the power back on. "And with the switch in this position, I can feel anything. It's not completely accurate, but it's better than feeling nothing." She quickly thought over everything that she'd told Rhunön about her bionics. As far as she knew, she explained just about everything. Then again, her head wasn't exactly working right at the moment. She hadn't slept in who knew how long. "That's how these things work."

Despite not having slept in just as long as Ruby, Rhunön looked as awake as Dr. Oobleck on caffeine shots. "Your work is fascinating. I could not hope to replicate it here."

"Well that's because you don't have the proper equipment." Ruby reached to a nearby table and grabbed Máni Bláto off the surface. She gently stroked the compacted side of her new weapon like she would a baby. "I'm honestly surprised we could build her without some of the things from Remnant."

"If it is just metalwork, I can do it." Rhunön chuckled, which progressively sounded less like a wheeze as they worked. "I do not understand most of what you said, but I am sure you could teach me when the time is right."

"I'll have to convince Aaron to let us take you back to Remnant at some point." Ruby yawned and covered her mouth with a hand so she wouldn't make too much noise. "I should probably get going so I don't pass out in here."

Rhunön nodded. "I believe that will be for the best. This endeavor has set me back on other projects. I cannot idle any longer."

"Thanks again for your help with this." Ruby stood up and hooked Máni Bláto onto her belt just like Crescent Rose used to. "I'll try and make it up to you someday."

"You can repay me by allowing me into your workshop to forge tools your way. Now begone! I have much work to do." Rhunön walked back into her forge without another work.

Ruby turned around and skipped out of the elf's house. Well, it probably could have been considered a skip if she didn't wobble from side to side with each landing. She hadn't slept in _way_ too long. Yang would probably kill her. Oh well.

She exited the tree and saw Cerise sprawled out on the ground nearby in a patch of sun that found its way through the canopy. Cerise lifted her head off the ground and growled at her Rider. _Get over here. I'm tired._

"You could have slept, silly." Ruby giggled and walked over to her dragon. She stepped into the sun and immediately regretted it. "Too bright."

 _I didn't sleep because you wouldn't let me._ Cerise' growl lost some of its power. _I hope it was worth the effort._

Ruby nodded as fast as a woodpecker. "It was." She climbed onto her dragon's back and slumped forward in the saddle. "Take me to my castle!"

Cerise snorted at her Rider. _This is why we need sleep._ She turned her head forward and jumped into the air.

"The elves don't need sleep. Why should I? I could fit in among them with very few of them knowing I'm human."

 _You may look like one of them, but you don't think, act, or dress like one of them. You would fit in about as well as I would in a pack of Beowolves._

"They'd pick you out in two seconds. The elves would need a better look at me."

 _I stand by my statement._ Cerise turned her head back enough so one eye could look at Ruby. _You have outdone yourself with that weapon._

"I know." Ruby took the box off her belt and rubbed it against her face. "She will kill so many Grimm. Uncle Qrow may finally be jealous of my weapon."

 _If he doesn't scold you for copying him._

"What? It's different enough." Ruby let her arm holding her weapon fall to her side and she looked where they were flying. They were almost back to their tree. Halcyon wasn't in his perch, but that didn't mean Yang wasn't in. Ruby probably should let Yang know that she was back…and that she had a cool new weapon to show off.

Cerise landed in her bowl bed and immediately dropped to her stomach. _I might just fall asleep right now._

"Go ahead. I won't blame you." Ruby walked to the stairs and started down them. This was the first time she really noticed the curve in the stairs. She had to use the railing to keep from falling flat on her face. Even with the help, she nearly fell over near the bottom as the world spun around her.

She looked around the main room. "Yang? I'm home. You here?"

"In the bedroom, Ruby," Yang called. "Good to have someone here."

Ruby walked to the doorway and looked in. Sure enough, Yang was laying on the bed. The thing is she wasn't wearing any of her armor and all of her hair looked gold instead of the normal streaks…Ruby _really_ needed to get some sleep. "Where's your armor?"

Yang shrugged. "Eh. Something Velvet and the healers suggested. Plus, I can't exactly wash it on my own. Velvet and Halcyon are out doing that now." She turned her gaze to Ruby as well as she could. "Where have you been."

"Working on this." Ruby brought up her left hand.

"Uh, empty air?"

"What?" Ruby looked at her hand. Máni Bláto wasn't in it. She looked behind her and saw the box on the floor. "Ugh…" She dragged her feet over to it and picked her weapon up. It didn't even make a sound when it fell.

"Now for the actual reveal. Meet…" Ruby looked into the bedroom and almost dropped her weapon again. Yang _stood_ at the foot of the bed _without_ her exoskeleton. A smile the size of Mistral spread across her face. "OhmygoshYang!" Ruby ran at her sister and crashed into her, wrapping her arms around her sister in the process.

Yang stumbled back and fell onto the bed. "Easy, Ruby. I just got my legs back. They can't take much more than my weight right now."

"Sorry." Ruby pushed herself off her sister with an uncontrollable grin on her face. "When did this happen?"

"Three days ago." Yang pushed herself up on the bed so she was sitting up. She pulled her arms back in, but looked like she was ready to stabilize herself again. "Same way as before. Halcyon had the right inspiration."

"That's great! No more armor!"

"I wasn't lying about Velvet and Halcyon getting my armor washed. There's no way I can fight without it. Velvet has me on some rehab right now. I was actually doing some jumping jacks when Cerise landed."

"I'll be holding you to that too. No getting out of it while I'm around." Ruby paused. "Do you know how Vert is?" Cerise pressed herself further into Ruby's mind at the question.

Yang's smile faltered. "The Darnvængr specialists are here, and they are making progress. I've seen him actually move the inner part of his wing. But he still can't move the whole thing. Just looking at it…" Yang's smile disappeared and shook her head. "The wing it skeletal. It's got no muscle on it at all right now. I'll be surprised if he'll be able to fly short distances on his own in the next year."

Ruby's shoulders slumped. "Well, at least he'll eventually be able to."

"There's that." Yang pointed at Ruby's left hand. "So that's what you want to show me?"

"Oh yeah!" Ruby looked at the box. "Next time you have a life changing experience, go last." She flicked the switch on the box and it folded out into rifle form Like this, the weapon looked just like Crescent Rose used to, with the exception of a ruby near the trigger. "Yang, meet Máni Bláto!"

"Moon Flower?" Yang smirked. "Couldn't come up with anything else?"

"I've never gotten why people name their kids after themselves so you have like 'Ruby the third' or whatever. Plus, she _isn't_ Crescent Rose, so I can't call her Mk II."

"Point." Yang stood up and took a closer look at the weapon. "So it's just like Crescent Rose?"

"Yes and no." Ruby flicked the switch one notch farther. The weapon expanded into its scythe form. Instead of the blade being gray, it shone rose red like Cerise' wings. "Máni Bláto is made with Brightsteel, and forged in the same way as Redemption and Eld Moi. She can't be broken by standard means, and can't be touched by magic. I believe I can no scope headshot any Grimm miles away now too, thanks to my own spells. And…"

Ruby pushed the switch into the weapon. Instead of folding back into rifle or travel form, the weapon transformed in a new way. The blade straightened out and fixed itself at an angle perpendicular to Ruby's arm. The metal on the top of the scythe folded inward revealing a second edge. In seconds, the weapon collapsed into itself, leaving a mostly traditional Rider's blade in Ruby's hand. "It's also a sword."

Yang's jaw dropped. "Man. You thought of everything. Uncle Qrow's not going to be happy with you."

"Pft. Let me deal with the old man. He'll be impressed. Either way, now I won't have to rely on my fists in buildings anymore." Ruby swung her weapon to accent her point, and nearly fell over. The exhaustion was coming back in full force.

Yang's eyes narrowed. "You feeling okay, Rubes?"

"Just a little tired, that's all." Ruby wobbled on her feet as she smiled at her sister.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Uhh, the night after mine and Aaron's date."

Yang's jaw dropped. "Are you telling me you've been awake for _five days straight?"_

Ruby's smile disappeared for a second, then she burst out laughing. "Well, that certainly explains a lot."

"Have you eaten or drank anything in that time?"

"Drink, yes. Eat, no."

Yang clamped her hands on Ruby's shoulders. "Ruby, I'm pulling rank as big sister. You are going to shower, you are going to get something in your stomach, and you are going to bed. In that order. Do I make myself clear?"

Ruby gave Yang a salute. "Aye, aye, captain." She pulled away and stumbled toward the shower. She turned back and tossed Máni Bláto to her sister. "Take a look at her if you want. Be careful though, she'll tear through your wards and Aura like they're paper."

She pulled back the door to the shower and entered. Ruby entered and closed the door behind her. As she reached for the nobs to turn on the water, something caught her eye. Her clothes were all still on. She laughed even more. _Five days, huh? Never again._

* * *

 _Come on, just five more steps,_ Yang thought to herself as she climbed the staircase to the office. _You've done this hundreds of times before. You can do this._ Her legs burned from the exertion. Two years of being paralyzed and relying on her exoskeleton really deteriorated her leg muscles. Then again, she shouldn't be walking at all. The constant use of her exoskeleton kept at least some of her muscle tone.

She took another step and fell forward. Yang grabbed onto the railing before her face smacked against the stairs. She groaned and pulled herself back up. This was her first time doing this, with someone assisting her or not. Maybe it would have been better if she waited for Ruby or Velvet. Then again, Ruby was in no shape to help anyone at the moment. Speaking of Ruby, the water stopped running a while ago. Hopefully she'd heed her sister's advice and eat before she goes to bed.

The floor shook a little beneath Yang. Cerise' head appeared only a few steps in front of her. _Need a hand?_

"I may need one getting back down." Yang took another painful step and a drop of sweat fell off her forehead. "Who knew walking from one floor to another would be so exhausting."

Cerise hummed. _You shouldn't be able to do this at all. I'm surprised you made it this far._

Yang allowed a smirk to grace her lips. "Yeah. I still owe Halcyon big time, even if he says I don't." She forced her right leg to move up and carry her up another step. "Two more."

 _You don't know how happy Ruby is to see you like this. I don't think she knows yet._

"What's that about her staying up five days straight, anyway?"

Cerise' lips curled. _She wouldn't listen to me. She wanted to finish her weapon as soon as possible. I gave her my strength, but that only drained both of us._

"Typical Ruby." Yang took another step. "Once she has a weapon in mind, she can't stop."

 _She did when forging the replacement sword._

"That wasn't Crescent Rose or Máni Bláto. Seriously, how does she do it? It looks like that thing can shoot as a sword." Yang mounted the last step and rested her hands on her knees. "Man, where's a treadmill when you need one?"

 _Remnant._ Cerise settled down on her stomach. _Would you like a ride back down? Ruby won't be coming back up here._

"What do you mean?" Yang asked as she stumbled to Cerise' side.

 _She's already asleep. I don't think either of us can carry her up here right now._

"So she's in my bed?" Yang relied on her arms to climb up while Cerise used her snout to help where needed.

 _Maybe. She sort of passed out._

Yang looked down to the floor and wanted to see past it. "She's on the floor."

 _Like I said, maybe._ A light growl accompanied Cerise' comment. _I haven't slept in as long as Ruby. My head isn't exactly in the right place._

"Well, let's go." Cerise walked to the window and jumped out. She circled the tree once and flew into the bedroom. The bed sat empty, and Ruby wasn't anywhere in the room. "I swear, if you fell on your face, I won't let you live it down."

Yang dismounted Cerise as the dragon settled down. The Rider looked into the main room and checked the floor. Ruby was not facedown anywhere, or in any other position on the floor. Yang looked to the dining room and saw her sister with her face down on the table. She laughed and walked over to Ruby.

"Ya know sis," Yang whispered as she got close, "dad would kill you if he saw you like this…right after he took a picture." Ruby's head was on its side, facing a bowl half full of strawberries, and a half eaten one in a hand right in front of her mouth. Otherwise, it looked like she was sleeping peacefully.

Yang gently pulled Ruby's chair away from the table and took a few steps back. "Adur." Ruby floated out of the chair and leveled out in the air. Yang slowly floated her sister to the bedroom. She kept Ruby in the air while she pulled back the blankets. Once a spot was cleared, Yang lowered her sister onto the bed. She covered her sister with the blankets and backed away. Cerise hummed and covered her Rider with a paw. Ruby hummed as well and wrapped her arms around one of her dragon's toes. A faint smile graced her lips.

The older sister walked to the large window and pulled the living curtain shut. The room darkened. Yang was about to do the same with the door into the room when she looked back at her sisters. Cerise had already fallen asleep with a paw over Ruby. It was a cute sight, but in this room it meant much more. Ruby had to have figured it out by now. This place belonged to Vrael. Whoever they chose to be the leader of the Rider's would live here when they came to Ellesméra. Yang never felt right in that room, but looking at Ruby and Cerise in there did. Especially with that spirit inside her gone, she was the best choice…if she wanted to be anyway. They were both adults, but if her little sister didn't want to be forced into it, Yang would stake her claim.

Yang sighed as she closed the door to the bedroom. She stretched her mind out to Halcyon. _Looks like we're sleeping upstairs tonight. Cerise and Ruby claimed our room._ Yang blinked and looked behind her. _And I sort of just locked myself on the main floor. If you and Velvet could get back here with my armor, that would be great._

* * *

Weiss hurt. She didn't know how else to explain it. She'd been burned, stabbed, scraped, cut, bruised…It didn't feel like an inch of her was spared. Her tears ran out long ago. She had no idea of how long she'd been captive. It felt like months, but she didn't know what to trust. Her head wasn't in any better shape. Her brain might as well have been torn in half. It hurt thinking at times. There was also the fact that her head felt light from almost certain drugging. It must have been in her meager food and water they forced down her throat.

Her knees banged against a crack in the floor as she was dragged through the building. Was this even real? What _was_ real anymore? Not the 'dream' of the Schnee Dust Company, not the Grimm attack…not the fake Ruby they tried. As much as Weiss hated to admit it, she didn't think Ruby would hold up when being abused like that. If just words set her off, what would experiencing the whole thing again feel like? She certainly wouldn't be _that_ calm. The only thing about the fake Ruby they got right was her concern for her teammates.

A door opened and Weiss was thrown into a room. She skidded across the floor and her back hit a solid wall, knocking her breath out. The door closed, the metal sound echoing through the room. No footsteps came forth. Weiss lifted her head from the floor and looked to where she slid. No feet were there either. This had to be fake. They never left her alone without tying her up first. This couldn't be real...unless showing them what Atlas could do really scared them.

Still, nothing was attacking her at the moment, she curled up in a ball and hugged her knees. What was going to come for her? Grimm? White Fang? Nalia? She'd seen it all. Her worst fears coming to life. Winter being decapitated, her friends turning against her, or dying in her arms. All of it would go away if she just gave into their demands.

"Weiss Schnee, team RWBAY, six-seven-three-seven-eight. Weiss Schnee, team RWBAY, six-seven-three-seven-eight…" She couldn't give in. No one else would give her up. They were strong. Even Ruby would shout out nonsense…or beg to be killed. Weiss finally understood that. The same words escaped her lips a few times.

That left the question of where she was. Weiss looked around her new cell. A large, solid steel door locked her in the room. The walls were bare, jagged rock, like a cave would be. It felt warm, but that could have been a fever kicking in. Weiss could have some terrible disease and not know it. Probably did actually. A stone shelf was carved out of the wall, and the only piece of furniture in the room.

Weiss pushed herself away from the wall, and she felt something warm running down her back. She reached back and felt the area. Her fingers encountered something wet and she brought them in front of her eyes. Her back was bleeding, most likely from when she was tossed into the cell. The cloth scrap that covered her was already torn and bloodied in so many ways. What's one more spot? It would seal itself eventually.

She flipped onto her stomach and pushed herself off the ground on shaky arms. Weiss stood up and looked at the shelf. It wasn't empty like she'd seen from the floor. Three decorative boxes sat on it, one blue, one red, one green, all with gold trim. _They're trying to bribe me now? Like that's going to work._ Still, her curiosity got the better of her. She approached the blue box and opened it up.

The inside was lined with velvet padding. A blue stone sat in the center. But…it wasn't a stone. Weiss had seen three other stones just like it back on Remnant. The only difference was the color.

Weiss was staring at a dragon egg.

Her jaw dropped and she looked at the other two boxes. She opened them up as well. Those two had a red and green respectively. Weiss looked at the three eggs. "So, that's how it's going to happen, huh?" She laughed without mirth. "Eaten by three cute baby dragons as their first meal? Come on. You have to do better than that. This is pathetic. I've never even seen a blue egg. I'm guessing that one's supposed to be Halcyon's? Who messed up there."

Weiss leaned against the far wall. "Well come at me. It's not like I have anywhere to go. I'm not sure how this could be a punishment. Baby dragons are just so cute, even if they do eat me alive." She stared at the eggs, waiting for one of them to shake. It was only a matter of time. The eggs would hatch, and might act all cute like hatchling Cerise and Halcyon for a bit, then clamp onto various parts of her body and start feeding. It wouldn't be much longer…

Only, it was. She had to have stared at the eggs for a few hours. Not a peep came from any of them. They might as well have been stones. Weiss began to doubt that these eggs would be the 'death' of her. Her captors have never waited that long to tear her apart. They could still kill her, but not death by adorableness.

Weiss approached the eggs and looked at them closer. The blue one shared its color with deep ocean water, a beautiful sapphire blue. A few lighter blue veins ran across the surface. The green egg would blend in with a forest, with the exception of the whitish veins. Its color actually looked a lot like Nalia. The red egg though wasn't a pretty rose red like Cerise. It matched several splotches on Weiss' covering.

As she stared at the eggs, an impossible thought occurred to Weiss. What if this was _real?_ What if she was standing in front of three real dragon eggs? Weiss reached out to touch the blue one, but pulled her hand back to herself in the blink of an eye. If this was real, why would Galbatorix leave her alone in a room with three eggs?

 _Control…_ If one of the eggs hatched for her, she'd be forced to work for him, or risk seeing, and most likely _feeling,_ her partner tortured. Would Weiss give up her friends to save the dragon?

Weiss backed up and sat down at the base of the wall. She couldn't risk it. She couldn't betray or her friends, or risk having a hatchling tortured. This was a no win situation. She was either going back to that room for more torture, or she was walking out as a pawn.

Unless…there was another way. This was the first time she was alone and had her hands free. Weiss stuck her left hand in front of her and concentrated. She imagined a simple motion glyph appearing in front of her. With surprisingly little strain, the white glyph formed and spun as expected. Weiss smirked. While whatever they drugged her with affected her mind, it apparently left her free to use her Semblance. No equivalent of King Taijitu venom.

Weiss shifted her gaze to another point in the room. This one would be a lot harder without her weapon. _Geist. Geist. Geist…_ Two glyphs appeared on the floor, and a white Geist rose from each. They stared at Weiss, awaiting orders. Weiss pointed at the one on the left. "You, find a way out of here." She shifted her finger. "You, if Myrtenaster is here, find it and bring it to me. Don't get spotted, and don't kill unless absolutely necessary." Both Grimm nodded and flew into opposite walls.

The Huntress leaned against the wall, feeling her whatever Aura she had left drain from keeping those two Grimm in existence. Summoning Grimm without her weapon was risky. She couldn't control their actions as well. They were still Grimm. They still had all those things that made Grimm terrible were still inside them, just suppressed. If they could find a way to not obey Weiss' orders, they would. Myrtenaster allowed Weiss to eliminate that.

As she waited for the Grimm to come back, she thought over her situation. She was deep in enemy territory and had no real idea of where to go. The Varden were to the south and the elves to the north. If Aaron's maps could be trusted, Urû'baen, if that's indeed where she was, sat right in between the two. It didn't matter which direction she ran, she had the same distance to cover. But she didn't know how to get into the mountains. At least if she ran north, there was a greater chance of running into friendlies.

That was assuming she made it out. Her Geists could be spotted at any time, and they'd be traced back to her. She'd be tortured more than she was before…That wouldn't happen. One way or another, Weiss was _not_ going back to that room. She was _not_ going to betray her team. She stuck her hand out in front of her again. Another glyph formed on the floor and a Beowolf rose out. "If I'm discovered, kill me." The Grimm nodded. "Until then…get over here." The Beowolf complied and settled down beside Weiss. She idly pet the Grimm as she felt her energy being drained by the three summons.

After a long time, the Geists fazed back into the room. Weiss looked at them both. "Did you complete your tasks?" One of the Grimm reached into itself and pulled out a familiar rapier. Myrtenaster was pristine, except for a single missing Dust chamber and most of the others being at least half drained. Weiss stood up and grabbed her weapon. She wasn't a weapon nut like Ruby, but she hugged the blade just the same. She turned to the second Geist. "What about you?" The Grimm nodded. "Get me out of here."

Weiss walked to the egg boxes. She needed to get them out, even if just for asset denial. But she couldn't carry them all. Her Beowolf should be able to do it. But, would it be a good idea to trust a Grimm with a baby...In a box, maybe. She turned back to order it, but it was growling at the door. Not a good sign. The door swung open and a two guards stepped in. The Beowolf pounced on one while one of the Geists attacked the other and the last Grimm closed the door. Neither guard made a sound as their throats were ripped out.

Now they were on the clock. Weiss turned back to the eggs. She needed to get them out…but she needed to keep Galbatorix off her tail, if that was even possible. She bit her lip as she got an idea. She hated it, but it could keep them off her tail just a little longer.

She gently picked the blue egg out of its padding and set it on the stone. Then she pointed Myrtenaster's tip at the box and set it to ice Dust. A gentle stream came out of the tip and slowly formed a nearly exact replica of the egg. It wouldn't fool Galbatorix or the Forsworn, but it would fool any guards until they touched it...hopefully.

Weiss looked to the other two eggs. She laid Myrtenaster on the shelf and placed a hand on both. "I am so sorry. I can't get you out of here right now. But you will be freed. If not by me, by some of my friends." She grabbed her weapon and cradled the blue egg like she would a human baby. The dragon inside needed to know it was safe.

The Huntress looked at her small force. She pointed at the Geist that found their escape. "Lead us out of here." The Geist turned to the door as the Beowolf opened it. Those two Grimm took the lead and the second Geist floated behind its master.

They walked through two hallways before the lead Geist flew into the wall. Its face appeared on the side and the wall swung outward. Behind the several-foot-thick wall stretched a long and dark tunnel. Weiss hurried inside along with her other summons. The wall closed behind them, sealing them in. Only the summons provided light in the tunnel.

The Geist left the wall and pointed down the tunnel. "It goes all the way outside?" Weiss asked. The Grimm nodded. "Thank you for your assistance." She cut the flow of energy keeping her two Geists alive. Weiss looked down the tunnel and pointed Myrtenaster in front of her. White speed glyphs lit up the path. She looked to her Beowolf. "I need a ride." The Grim bent over to allow Weiss easier access.

Just as the Beowolf was about to step on the first glyph, an enormous mind forced itself into Weiss'. With everything that was done to her from Formora and Galbatorix, she couldn't fight it. _I know what you are doing, thief,_ the voice growled low and deep.

Weiss lost her grip on Myrtenaster and pressed her now free left hand against her head. _No…I was so close…_ The Beowolf looked back, murder in its ice blue eyes.

 _I should inform my master of your presence…but I will not._ Weiss' eyes bulged. Was she hearing this right? _These eggs should not be held prisoner, as they have since they were torn from their mothers. They will grow up without their mothers…but they should experience the freedom of the skies._

This…this couldn't be happening…this had to be fake…but what if it wasn't? _Why are you doing this?_ she thought, knowing whoever this was would hear.

 _All hatchlings deserve to choose. While imprisoned, they can do no such thing. Now, begone before I change my mind._ The presence pulled away, leaving Weiss' head empty, but still in pain.

Weiss reached down and picked up her weapon. Luckily the Beowolf decided not to kill her. Weiss pointed Myrtenaster forward again and the glyphs reformed. "Get us out of here."

The Beowolf ran forward through the tunnel at highway speeds. Weiss had to keep forming new glyphs as her ride reached the end of the line. It was exhausting, but she was getting farther away from that hellhole. She curled up as much as she could on the Grimm's back and tightened her grip on the egg. "I'm getting you out of here," she whispered. "I'm taking you to friends."

Natural light appeared at the end of the tunnel. The Beowolf picked up its pace as it approached the exit. It burst out into the sunlight and into a wooded area. Weiss looked around for an ambush, but saw no motion. Her Grimm sniffed the area too, but stayed docile.

Weiss climbed off her Beowolf's back. "Thanks for the ride." She cut the energy keeping the beast tangible. She still needed to move fast, but Beowolves could be tracked on the ground. As far as Weiss knew, they couldn't track what flew. She pointed her weapon at the ground. A glyph formed and a Griffon rose from it. Weiss mounted the creature's back. "Fly northeast. Get me out of here. Don't be seen, or heard."

The Griffon nodded and jumped above the canopy. It flew low and fast. Weiss looked behind her. A small mountain slowly shrank and the Grimm flew away. She thought she saw buildings near the base of the far side, but she was too far away to be certain. One thing she did know was that there were no dragons in pursuit. Anyone on the ground wouldn't be able to track her.

Weiss looked forward again and leaned into the Griffon. She couldn't hold back a laugh. She escaped. The mad King wasn't omniscient after all. She was _free._ Weiss hugged the egg closer to her heart. "You're not going back there, little one. You're going to a safe place. You'll be treated like the dragon you are. Who knows, you might find your Rider." It was probably just her imagination, but she thought the dragon moved closer to her heart.

The Griffon flew for hours, until the sun was nearly directly behind them. Weiss was exhausted, and hot. They had crossed into the Hadarac desert and the heat increased dramatically. She couldn't hold the summon anymore. The Griffon disappeared beneath her and she fell the twenty or so feet to the sand below. Weiss kept the egg above her so none of her weight would press on it. She kept her grip on her weapon as well.

Weiss sat up in the sand and looked around her. There wasn't any living thing in sight, not even a cactus. A perfect spot to spend the night. She rotated the chambers on Myrtenaster to Earth Dust and stuck it into the ground. The sand rose around her and solidified into a dome.

Now safe from prying eyes, Weiss allowed herself to slow down and breathe. She made it out. No one was around her…and she was in the desert with no food or water. Maybe flying out here wasn't the best idea.

But now, she had something to fight for. This poor dragon egg, taken away from its mother and imprisoned for years. Weiss needed to get it to the elves. There was only one way she knew how to contact them, and that was in person. The elves would know what to do. Hopefully.

Until then, the egg was in Weiss' care. She held it close to her heart and rubbed its surface. "It's okay, little one. We're just stopping for the night. I don't know how long it will take us to find our friends, but we will. I won't leave your side until we do." Weiss didn't know if she was convincing the hatchling inside the egg or herself.

Weiss leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "Hush, little dragon, don't say a word. Weiss is gonna buy you a baby bird." _Please let this be real…_

* * *

 **Can I leave my bunker now? It's getting stuffy in here.  
**


	29. News

**I'm going to be running a few polls on my profile in the next few weeks. The one that's up right now is gauging people's interest in a prequel fic focusing on Summer and Raven and how they took on the Nevermores. It was explained in chapter 35 of A Rose's Scales. but I believe it could warrant a full story. Not as long as this or A Rose's Scales, but it would be something. This poll will run for three to four weeks. The next poll will come after that, but mentioning the specifics now could be spoilery.**

 **Also, someone approached me WAAAAAY long ago about a 'reading fic' for A Rose's Scales, but since then has disappeared off the face of the planet without doing anything. I won't do it myself, because I believe that defeats the purpose, but the position is open. If someone is interested in writing it, please let me know. (It's a chance to choke me out without doing anything illegal)**

 **Back to Reversal now. Once again, I feel like I have to say I might as well be Jaune in real life…**

* * *

Ruby's head hurt. Apparently sleeping for two days straight after staying awake for five days in a row wasn't a good idea. But she definitely could have been in worse shape. Maybe Cerise lending her energy while she was forging Máni Bláto helped keep her sane and somewhat conscious. Now though, she couldn't really concentrate on anything for more than a few seconds.

So instead of training with someone or helping Yang with her rehab, she had a stack of books and old fashioned scrolls in front of her. Ruby knew she wouldn't be able to remember even a quarter of what she read, even with Cerise' help. If anything, her bionic eye would record all of it and it would be of use later. The one she currently had open was a record of the construction of the walls around Aroughs. From what she could see, and without being there to inspect the walls herself, the city could hold off a level five Grimm attack with just the walls, if there wasn't too much air support anyway.

She sighed and rolled up the scroll. Reading was getting hard again. Some words were flowing into each other. Ruby looked over her shoulder to her dragon. "Never let me stay up that long again."

Cerise lightly growled. _Agreed. Hopefully we'll both be back to normal tomorrow morning._

Ruby looked elsewhere around the clearing of Oromis' hut. Yang was bent over backwards and Oromis and Aaron watched her attempt to go through Rimgar. None of them really liked the 'yoga on steroids' when they were first learning it from Aaron, but it turned out to be good exercise. Now Yang was trying to get her flexibility back. As Ruby watched, Yang's legs gave out and she fell flat on her back. She lay like that for a few seconds before slamming the back of a fist into the ground.

Yang really wanted this. Ruby couldn't blame her. Yang didn't have the use of her legs for a really long time. While she rarely outright admitted it to her little sister, Ruby knew that Yang hated that she had to use the exoskeleton. She hated that she had to rely on someone else' work just so she could move. Now with her legs back, she wanted to get back to normal. Apparently she asked Aaron and Velvet if they could magically enhance her muscles, but both refused. The artificial growth would hurt her in the long run.

Ruby took her eyes off her sister. She had 'reading' to do. She picked the largest book off the pile and looked at the spine. _Domia Abr Wyrda. Dominance of Fate._ Ruby quirked her eyes. That sounded more like an action movie back on Remnant rather than a history book. Still, the name sounded familiar…Aaron probably mentioned it at some point, not that Ruby could remember anything well at the moment.

She opened the cover and her shoulders slumped. Small print words stretched from one end of the paper to the other. It might as well have been a textbook. Heck, it _was_ a hand print textbook. How long did this thing take to copy? The thing was thicker than most required books at Beacon.

Ruby shook her head and started recording the pages. Her bionic eye slowly copied every word and stored it away for later use. Sure, if her bionic eye was ever corrupted, all of it would be gone, but at least she'd be able to answer any questions Oromis threw at her, even if it was cheating. She didn't exactly have the energy to care at the moment.

This continued on for several pages. Ruby flipped the pages when her eye told her it had all the text copied. She didn't pay attention to any of the words flashing before her eyes. There was probably some useful information in there. Hopefully her eye would take keywords and translate those to actual conversation.

Cerise hummed behind Ruby. The Rider looked back to her dragon and saw Cerise standing up and looking toward the sky. Ruby followed her dragon's gaze and saw Vert flying in with Nalia right behind him. This was actually the first time she saw Vert after he left Oromis' hut that first day. Apparently the elves had been hard at work on his wing.

The two green dragons landed on the cliff and Velvet dismounted her dragon. Cerise walked to her mate's side and they rubbed their heads together. Velvet waved at Ruby. "Could you help me get his armor off?"

"Sure thing." Ruby stood up from the tree she lay by and walked to Vert's right wing. "It getting any better?" she asked as she unhooked the first straps.

"Very." Velvet smiled as she removed one of the jet engines from Vert's side. "Of course, his muscles are severely underdeveloped. It'll be a while before he can keep up with a horse."

"Wait…why a horse?" Ruby looked at Velvet with her mouth slightly open.

Velvet looked her way and failed to hold back a laugh. "Ruby, are you sure you should be here right now?"

"I'm perfectly fine." Ruby reached up and removed the paneling from the front of Vert's wing.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were on something."

Ruby gave a sideways nod. "Well, my dad calls lack of sleep being 'high on air,' so I guess this could be a hangover from that."

Velvet laughed openly this time. "I never thought I'd hear you say anything like that."

"You learn something new every day." Ruby competed the paneling and set it by the jet engine. She turned to Vert. "Want your guns off too?"

 _Please._ Vert nodded. _I don't get out of this armor enough._

"Got it." Ruby started unhooking the armor piece that held the minigun on Vert's right side. There was something in Vert's voice that sounded a little too excited…then again, sleep hangover. Ruby set the large piece down next to the others. She looked over to Vert's other side and saw Velvet had already cleared that side.

 _Thank you for your help,_ Vert hummed. He flexed his right wing. For once, it moved fluidly, no creaking and every joint rotated like it should. But size wise…a twig wouldn't even be a good description. His wing muscles were _needles._ Vert didn't have the same ability as Yang did to move in the brace. His wing was in a fixed position for nearly all of his life while flying. It never got to build up muscle in the first place.

Ruby turned her head back to Vert's. "Can you fly at all?"

Without answering, Vert whipped around and jumped off the cliff. Cerise yelped and nearly ran to the edge of the cliff, but she didn't jump off. Ruby's jaw dropped as she watched Vert _rise_ in the air. The green dragon turned around in the air, then roared back at those on the cliff. Cerise returned the gesture. Vert returned to the ground seconds later. His mate was literally on top of him in a second in a rare full body hug.

Ruby turned to Velvet. "Did you know about that?"

Velvet beamed at her dragon. "He was working on it all day yesterday. I lost count of how many times he fell, but he always jumped right back up. He really wanted to surprise Cerise with this."

"I can tell." Ruby looked back to the two intertwined dragons. Cerise had wrapped her neck beneath Vert's and their heads rested side by side. "Okaaay, back to my tree? Leave these two alone?"

"I thought you'd never ask." The two Rider's left the cliff side and tried to ignore the feelings rolling off their dragons. Ruby looked over to where the other three Riders stood. Aaron and Oromis stood in front of Yang, who rested her hands on her knees. She raised one of her hands and stuck a thumb up. It looked like whatever they were done with their little session.

Oromis looked at the two walking from the cliff. _"Ruby, Velvet, please join us,"_ he called. Ruby ran off to get her stack of books and scrolls, then followed the others into Oromis' hut.

Ruby sidled up next to Yang. _"I didn't see all of that. How's your back."_

" _Terrible."_ Yang shrugged but she still put on a smile. _"But I can feel it, and walk around. Terrible is an improvement."_

" _So you'll still need your armor for a while?"_ Ruby's shoulders slumped.

" _Hey."_ Yang turned serious. _"There's nothing more you can to. You've already done more than enough."_ One corner of her lip twitched upward. _"But when I don't need it anymore, we're blowing it sky high."_

" _Don't tell Nora. She'll want to blow it up herself."_ Ruby laughed to herself, paused, then looked over to Velvet. _"How is Nora, anyway?"_

Velvet took a seat by the large table near the center of Oromis' hut. _"She's…not well. The healers are trying something different today. Hopefully that will have some effect."_

" _If I may have your attention,"_ Oromis spoke calmly as he sat down at the table as well, _"we have several things to discuss."_

Ruby sat down between Yang and Aaron. _"What do you have for us?"_ She set her reading stack on the table in front of her.

The elder Rider looked among the younger ones. _"Have you decided who among you will be the leader of the Riders?_

Ruby hesitated as she flicked her eyes around. Aaron and Velvet took themselves out on day one. Yang said she'd throw in her stake if Ruby was unsure. Considering she hadn't talked with the others about it, Ruby felt she didn't have the authority to claim it. _"Right now, it's between me and Yang. We haven't had enough time."_ Yang looked out the corner of her eye at Ruby. She gave a small nod that no one would see unless they looked for it.

Oromis nodded. _"I had assumed as much."_ He cast a glance at guy next to Ruby. _"Aaron has brought to my attention that our homes may not be as different as we previously thought."_

The Remmartians exchanged a look. _"This isn't the same…_ planet _in two different points of time, is it?"_ Yang asked.

" _That's not possible."_ Aaron shook his head. _"The constellations here match none from anywhere on Remnant. From what I know, the night sky is different on each_ planet."

" _Our worlds are linked due to the creatures you call Grimm."_ Oromis took a small book from the pile, one that Ruby didn't make it to.

" _How is that possible?"_ Velvet asked.

" _Aaron wasn't the first one to discover the spell."_ Ruby shrugged. _"Who says the one who got him the scroll was the first to know it?"_ She felt her mom clawing toward the edge of her mind, just like she did on Ruby's date with Aaron.

" _That is my belief as well."_ Oromis opened the book and held it so the pages faced the other Riders. An eerily familiar red eye took up half a page.

Ruby's head hurt even more as her mom forced her way up. _They need to know! They ALL need to know!_

 _Mom, why is this so important?_

 _Because Remnant could be destroyed if she's not stopped!_

 _Wait, what?_

 _Just say what I tell you. Don't deviate._

 _Okay, just lay off the claws if you can._ The pain in Ruby's head lessened as she listened for her mom's instructions. "That's Salem's symbol."

The crowd turned to her. "Uh, Ruby, who's Salem?" Yang asked.

"I don't know. I'm just saying what mom's telling me to." Ruby half lidded her eyes and rested her head on a hand as her mom spoke. "She's the…Grimm Queen, and a Grimm herself? How's that possible?"

"I am not sure it is." Oromis looked at Ruby with a look she couldn't place. "Salem was a Shade that used wild animals to attack several southern cities months after our pact with the dragons."

"Wild animals?" Yang asked. "Giant black wolves and bears?"

"Yes, and Lethrblaka. Those were the only ones that do not have an animal form in Alagaësia."

Ruby listened to her next instructions. "Mom says that Salem is somewhere on Remnant, but they don't know where…" She blinked. Things weren't adding up.

"Who's we?" Velvet asked.

"Ozpin and Goodwitch for sure…The headmasters of the other three academies…Maybe Qrow?" Ruby shook her head. _Mom, what's going on?_ She listened to her mom's next words, not really understanding. "Apparently there are relics buried beneath the four academies. Salem's after them, and if she gets them, she could destroy the Kingdoms in a day…"

That time everyone exchanged a look. "That's…ominous," Yang said.

"Is there anything else…your mother knows?" Oromis asked.

"…Just that Salem has abilities beyond a Semblance, and the sooner the Queen's dead, the sooner she can actually get a good night's sleep." Ruby's head slumped as her mom withdrew to the part of Ruby's mind she normally lived in.

Velvet sighed. "Looks like we know what we're going to do when we get back to Remnant." Aaron shifted in his seat, but didn't say anything.

The ground shook twice, signaling the return of the two other dragons. _"Now,"_ Oromis closed the book with the red eye and pushed it to the side, _"there is something you all need to know that is of the utmost secrecy. To my understanding, Yang and Aaron are the only ones who know this."_

Yang's head shot up. _"This about Halcyon's heart condition?"_ Ruby looked at her sister. Yang never explained her dragon's heart condition after she revealed it in Tialadrí hall.

Oromis nodded. _"In a way."_ He looked out a window of his hut.

One of Glaedr's eyes filled the hole in the wall. _**Galbatorix has been gaining strength since he led the attack on Vroengard. As you know, this should be impossible by normal means. However, he has the hearts of dragons on his side. From us, he steals his strength. Without our aid, Galbatorix would have fallen to the elves and the Varden in his first year as king.**_

Yang stiffened up. _"He has them? How many?"_

 _ **We believe hundreds.**_ Glaedr's visible eye narrowed and the ground shook with the force of his growl.

" _What?"_ Ruby looked between the two. _"More eggs?"_

 _ **There are only three eggs in Alagaësia.**_ Glaedr's eye shifted to Ruby. _**The rest of the dragons live in their Eldunarí.**_

Ruby blinked, confused. _"Their what?"_

 _ **Unlike with most creatures, a dragon's consciousness does not reside solely within our skulls. There is in our chests a hard, gemlike object, similar in composition to our scales, called the Eldunarí, which means "the heart of hearts." When a dragon hatches, their Eldunarí is clear and lusterless. Usually it remains so all through a dragon's life and dissolves along with the dragon's corpse when they die. However, if we wish, we can transfer our consciousness into the Eldunarí. Then it will acquire the same color as our scales and begin to glow like a coal. If a dragon has done this, the Eldunarí will outlast the decay of their flesh, and a dragon's essence will live on indefinitely. Also, a dragon can disgorge their Eldunarí while they are still alive. By this means, a dragon's body and a dragon's consciousness can exist separately and still be linked, which can be most useful in certain circumstances. But to do this exposes us to great danger, for whoever holds our Eldunarí holds our very soul in their hands. With it, they could force us to do their bidding, no matter how vile.**_

Ruby straightened up. This was news to her. _"So Halcyon's heart condition?"_

Yang crossed her arms. _"Shattered. Been that way since the Nevermores ambushed us in the Emerald Forest. We were hoping that Oromis and Glaedr would know enough to heal it, but…apparently it's not as easy as healing a broken bone."_

Velvet looked over at Aaron. _"Did you know?"_

" _Only about the existence of the Eldunarí."_ Aaron met Velvet's gaze. _"It's not my or Nalia's place to explain this. The only reason we told Yang because it was an emergency. About the ones in the Traitor's hands, I had a good feeling, but I didn't know for sure."_

Ruby ran her hands through her hair. _"Why couldn't you have told us sooner? I can see so many situations where this would have been helpful."_

Another growl came from outside. _**To protect us from you,**_ Nalia said. Ruby's jaw dropped and she looked out to where Nalia lay. _**I mean no offense, but after what happened in the North Sanus Mountains and Fort Castle, can you tell me you wouldn't carry Cerise with you everywhere you went? It may feel like a good idea at the time, but what if something happened to the bag in a battle? What if it was stolen? You would hand Cerise over to someone with hostile intent, and there would be nothing you could do about it.**_ Nalia's growl died out.

 _ **That is exactly what happened here,**_ Glaedr continued. _ **We were captured and he forced us against our allies. Those who gave their Riders their Eldunarí are now slaves to Galbatorix.**_

Ruby clenched a fist. That word choice had to be intentional…but it worked. _"How do we free them?"_

" _By killing Galbatorix."_ Oromis' eyes darkened. _"But I fear that some will be too far gone. It is not a simple task to break the mind of a dragon, but the damage is hard to repair."_

" _I'm sure the same thing could have been said about me four years ago. We can do it."_

" _What about fighting him?"_ Yang asked. _"We can't exactly fight hundreds off at the same time."_

" _Hit him hard, hit him fast."_ Ruby paused. _"Does he have all of the Eldunarí under his control, or could some still be resisting?"_

" _He has not had enough time to break the minds of all the dragons."_ Oromis shook his head. _"I would be surprised if he has over half of them under his control."_

Ruby's spirits soared. _"So we could get some of them on our side?"_

Oromis hesitated. _"There is that possibility. But those who do not answer to Galbatorix will more than likely be in a deep slumber, or be mad with grief. Many will have both conditions. It will not be easy to gain their support."_

" _We have to deal with their minds,"_ Velvet started. _"Is there anything else we will have to worry about?"_

 _ **The Eldunarí retain their energy,**_ Glaedr stated. _**They can supply Galbatorix with as much strength as it used to when tied to a body.**_

" _How do we counter that?"_ Ruby asked.

" _The same way we always do,"_ Aaron said. _"Outsmarting our opponents. Hitting them before they know we're there."_ He shifted where he sat. _"If that's possible with that many eyes watching us."_

Oromis placed his hands flat on the table. _"Actually, there is a way you may be able to add to your own power."_ All eyes turned to the elder Rider. _"Know that this technique is not taught to the younger Riders. If it were to become known to a spellweaver of evil disposition, he or she could wreak vast amounts of destruction, especially since it would be difficult to stop anyone with access to so much power."_

The younger Riders exchanged a glance. _"What are you talking about?"_ Ruby asked.

" _Tell me, what is the cost of magic?"_ His eyes flicked between his students.

" _The amount of energy that it would take to do the task with your bare hands,"_ Velvet answered.

" _And where does the energy come from?"_

" _Us and our dragons if they lend us the energy,"_ Yang said.

Oromis raised an eyebrow. _"Only those sources?"_

Aaron leaned forward. _"Are you saying it's possible to take energy from others?"_

" _Yes."_ Oromis nodded. _"You already know the process. You must enter the consciousness of an animal or plant, which all of you have proven capable in doing. From there, you can use the energy from it to cast a spell, or store it in a gemstone."_

Ruby blinked. _"Whoa."_

" _That could have come in handy at least a hundred times."_ Yang shook her head. _"Drain the Grimm, use their energy against them."_

" _Maybe even kill them outright,"_ Ruby agreed. She looked down at the ruby that held her cloak in place. She hadn't added any energy to it since she received it. Having all that extra energy could be useful.

" _You must tread carefully with that line of thinking,"_ Oromis warned. _"You can all the energy from anything alive, and kill it. This can be said for animals the size of ants to your dragons. Feeling something else die is not an experience that I would recommend."_

Ruby shivered. _"Neither would I."_ Her mind went back to Fort Castle. _Sorry Moss._

" _Well,"_ Yang leaned back in her chair. _"We're in a forest. Might as well store up."_

" _Before you do so, there are exercises I want each of you to go through."_ Oromis stood up from the table. _"You are all still inexperienced and have much to learn. I would see you leave Ellesméra in a position greater than you expected you could achieve."_

* * *

"You ready to get going, Nalia?" Aaron asked as he approached his dragon.

 _I am._ Nalia stood up and sniffed the air. _I believe the storm I smelled earlier will pass just north of us._

"The wind too? You know how bad that can get here."

Nalia hummed in thought. _I am not sure at the moment. The air is still now, but it could swirl anytime._

"Well then, let's get back to Ellesméra before then."

 _Agreed._ Nalia crouched then immediately stood back up. _Actually, I believe you may have other plans._

"What?" Aaron quirked an eye at Nalia.

"I, uh, think she's talking about me," a voice said from behind Aaron. He turned around to see Ruby standing a few feet away, her cheeks a light shade of red.

"Ruby. Can I help you?"

Ruby trailed a foot in the dirt. "I was wondering if you'd like to walk back together?"

Aaron blinked and looked Ruby over. "Are you sure? You seemed pretty out of it during Oromis' lesson."

"I've got it all recorded." Ruby waved Aaron off. "Just a history on the Broddring Kingdom and how it interacted with the elves and dwarves. History is Weiss and Blake's area, not mine. Besides, it's not like I'd be in any better situation with Cerise." Ruby pointed a thumb at her dragon. "She's just as gone as I am."

Cerise growled from where she lay. _I heard that!_

Aaron smiled. "Fine with me. But if you pass out along the way, I'm not carrying you to your treehouse."

Ruby stuck her hands out in front of her. "Fine with me. That's more of a Cerise thing anyway." She turned to face Ellesméra. "I take it you know the way?"

"I made it last time…after getting a little lost."

"Hold that thought!" Yang called. She jogged over to Aaron and clamped a hand around his right arm. "Sorry sis. Gotta borrow Aaron for a moment." Yang pulled Aaron's arm and led him away from the cliff side.

"Yang, what's this about?"

"Don't talk." Yang tightened her grip on Aaron's arm, making him feel a drain on his wards. She dragged him to a tree and threw him up against it. Her eyes glowed red as she pinned Aaron to the tree. "Listen up. We _all_ know you've had your eyes on Ruby for a while, and somehow you missed that she's looking at you too. I'm going to give you two all kinds of crap in the future, but know I'm being dead serious now.

"Ruby is and always will be my baby sister. I will protect her as such even when we're both centuries old. If you dump her, cheat on her, or break her heart in anyway, you will have hell to pay. If abuse her, I'll give it to you back tenfold." Yang's eyes narrowed. "And if you force yourself on her, I don't care what hole you hide in, I don't care if you're the King of Alagaësia, I will find you, and I will rip your balls off, shove them down your throat, and tear you limb from limb, and beat you to death with your own skull. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Aaron grunted through the pain. "But Cerise gets the first shots at me."

Yang blinked rapidly, her eyes returning to lilac. One more blink and her normal smiling face returned. "Fine with me." She pulled Aaron away from the tree and pushed him toward Ruby. "Go get her, lover boy."

Aaron nodded and rubbed his arm on the way back to the cliff edged. How did he feel that through Aura and wards? Yang probably had some spells of her own that allowed her to do that. Also, how do you beat someone to death with their own skull?

"She give you the talk?" Ruby asked as Aaron got close.

"Yeah." Aaron looked over his shoulder and saw Yang mounting Halcyon like it was any normal day. "She scares me. Guess I can expect the same from your dad?"

"Probably." Ruby shrugged. "He would have interrupted us last time if he couldn't get to you before." She started walking alongside the cliff.

"What's he going to do when he finds out about this?" Aaron rubbed the back of his neck.

Ruby cocked her head. "Do you have insurance? Or a will?"

"Would he go that far?"

"Yes." Ruby walked a few more steps in silence. "If you hurt me, so I think you're good."

"I'm slightly comforted." Aaron sighed. Is this what it was like for everyone on Remnant, or were Yang and Taiyang just over-overprotective?

"At least you don't have to worry about Zwei. He likes everybody."

"That he does." Aaron paused. "So, that's your new weapon?" He pointed at the red box on Ruby's hip.

Ruby's eyes shone brighter than the sun with a level of alertness they hadn't shown all day. "Yep!" She drew the box and extended it to its rifle form. "Máni Bláto. A customizable, high impact sniper rifle, a massive scythe, and a claymore, all in the same convenient package."

"Claymore?" Aaron studied the weapon cradled in Ruby's arms. "Do you mean the type of sword or the explosive the Valan military uses?"

"What do you think?" Ruby flicked another switch and the weapon folded in on itself, leaving a rose red blade in its place. "Do you really think I'd allow that level of explosive anywhere near my baby?"

"With you and Rhunön working together, I'm sure you could find a way to take down a Goliath with a single Dust round."

"I'm not a miracle worker. I'd need a gun as big as Cerise to do that. In the meantime, I'm happy with being able to do this." Ruby kicked a rock off the ground and into the air. She pointed her sword at it, and fired a single Dust round, nailing the pebble in midair. Birds in the frees above flew away. Ruby screeched and jumped in place. "That was the first field test! I mean, that was short range, but it works!"

Aaron couldn't help but smile at the sight. A long time ago, he would have shaken his head and tried to ignore it. But Ruby's antics had grown on him over the years. Happiness really was infectious.

Ruby stopped jumping and held her natural hand to the side of her head. "Okay, that's enough of that. I don't suppose that anti-concussion spell would work on this?"

"Probably not. I think it's just exhaustion. That's what you get for ignoring sleep."

"Awww," Ruby groaned as she folded her weapon back into the small box. "I don't suppose we can keep it quiet for a while, can we?"

"Sure thing." Aaron focused on the road ahead, trying to make as little noise as possible. While he didn't personally know the effects of staying awake for several days straight, he knew lack of sleep made sounds seem much louder than they actually were. That gunshot must have really hurt Ruby.

After about a mile of comfortable silence, Aaron felt something brush against his fingers. It disappeared for a while then came back a few minutes later. He glanced out the corner of his eye at Ruby and saw her cheeks were almost as red as her cape. A quick peek downward revealed her hand flitting between her side and his hand. _Oh yeah. That's a thing that happens on Remnant._

Aaron wasn't exactly sure what to do. When did this usually happen? Would now be too fast? He kept his eyes straight forward and tried not to think about it. But when he felt Ruby's fingers close in again, Aaron naturally trapped them in his own hand. Ruby gave a light squeak and stumbled a little, but she kept walking.

Maybe this was too fast. Ruby was _not_ in a normal state of mind. Looking back, she or Yang could think Aaron was taking advantage of her. As he was about to let go, Ruby tightened her grip. A slightly more obvious glance revealed a deep red flush over all of Ruby's face, and her lips curving upward…It was probably better to go with it now and hope he wouldn't be killed in the morning.

"What are you going to do with Crescent Rose?" Aaron asked as they approached the city.

"I'm going to repair her. Duh." Ruby freed her hand and started making huge motions. "She's my first weapon, and she's still good. She can still kill Grimm with the rest of them. I just need to figure out how to use both weapons at the same time."

"Not going to donate her someplace?" Aaron immediately regretted his choice of words.

Ruby stopped in her tracks and glared at Aaron. "I'm hoping that was an attempt at a joke. If Crescent Rose is hung up on display anywhere, it will be at home on a custom rack where I can keep an eye on her every day."

"I meant as a training weapon for Signal or Beacon."

"Better, but no. I don't trust students with my baby. Once they have their own weapons, they'll realize how much they need to care for their weapons."

Aaron threw up his hands in defense. "Sorry I asked. Forget I said it."

Ruby's shoulders relaxed. "I can do that." She looked ahead on the trail. "Incoming horseman."

Aaron followed Ruby's gaze and saw a single horse galloping at full tilt toward them. The horse and its rider stopped a few feet in front of them. _"Ruby Shadeslayer, you have an urgent message from Farthen Dûr."_ The elf held a yellowish envelope out toward Ruby.

" _Thank you for this."_ Ruby took the envelope and the elf rode off. She turned the envelope over in her hands. "Well, it's Blake's handwriting."

"I'm guessing reports on the Underground Highway. They weren't going to do anything too crazy without dragon support."

Ruby shrugged. "Probably." She used a finger to open the envelope and took out the piece of paper from inside. In less than a second, her eyes bulged and her mouth dropped. All the color drained from her face. Her lips quivered, but no sound came out.

Aaron walked around Ruby and read the paper over her shoulder. "Weiss captured. Need you back ASAP."

"Barzul," Aaron swore.

"Weiss?" Ruby let the envelope fall and used her now free hand to cover her mouth. "How did…why…how long ago?"

"At fastest, it would take a week for the message to get here from Farthen Dûr."

"A week?" Ruby's legs shook beneath him

"This isn't good." Aaron ran his hands through his head. "She knows everything."

Ruby's jaw dropped. "Is that all you care about?" She yelled. "You hear that someone you know is captured, and you're worried about what they _know?"_

"Of course not! She's my friend. We might not see eye to eye all the time, but we have each other's backs." Aaron grimaced and turned away. "They torture freely here, Ruby. All sides. The elves aren't that bad, but they'll do whatever's necessary to get the job done. I don't want to think of what the Traitor will allow."

"…How bad?" Ruby whispered.

Aaron turned his head back. "It could make what the Nevermores do to you look like a massage."

Ruby gasped and took several steps back like she was punched in the gut. Her eyes glazed over into a thousand-yard stare and tears formed at the corners. She clenched her eyes and shook her head. Her mind pressed against Aaron's. _Everyone, pack up. We're leaving. Weiss has been captured. We need to act fast. Velvet, make sure Nora's looked after. Yang, check if Yaela's coming with us, and if she is, make sure she's ready._ Ruby turned to Aaron. "You tell Oromis and Glaedr what's going on. I'll inform Queen Islanzadí."

"Got it." Aaron turned his head skyward. _You hear all that, Nalia?_

 _I'm on my way,_ Nalia mentally growled. _The Traitor will pay for what he's done._

Aaron walked to where he thought the nearest clearing was but stopped a few steps in. "Ruby." He turned back and ran to his teammate. She threw him a questioning glare. "We both know the only way to convince Oromis and the Queen that we need to leave is by saying how much Weiss knows, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So they'll ask how far we're willing to go to protect that information." Aaron didn't elaborate.

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying they'll ask if we'll be able to _kill_ Weiss if it comes to that?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Then why should we ask for their blessing to leave? There's no way I can kill her."

"Politics." Aaron spat out the word. "If we want any of the elves' support in the future, we can't disrespect them. The same thing if we don't want the Riders to fracture into Remnant versus Alagaësia, or worse, elf versus human."

"We're Riders! Last time I checked, we don't answer to any one nation."

"But for now, we are guests here. The Riders have no leader, so we report to Oromis and the Queen."

Ruby groaned and pulled on her hair. She slumped over and held her head in her hands. "So we're going to have to swear that we can kill Weiss if necessary?"

"Most likely."

Ruby stood up to her full height and looked Aaron in the eyes. _"It won't come to that,"_ she swore. The area took a light red hue. Both Riders looked up and saw Cerise hovering directly over them. Ruby jumped from the floor to her dragon in a flash of rose petals. Cerise turned around and flew toward Tialdarí hall.

Aaron once again ran for the nearest clearing. It would be easier and quicker for Nalia to land and take off than more Aaron to use magic to float up there. At the moment, every second counted.

* * *

 **Like I said, Jaune in real life...Also, Yay! Operation rescue Weiss!  
**


	30. Snow White

**Serious talk here for a second. If you're driving and you're sitting at a stoplight and you feel your brakes give for a fraction of a second before coming back, get it checked out! It may be leaking. Happened to me last week. One night it was fine, the next morning, nothing. I made it home okay, but holy crap. That could have been bad on my 300 mile drive...  
**

 **Now a reminder that I have a poll open on my profile for a Summer and Raven focused prequel to all this. Right now only 7 people have said anything.**

 **Enough rambling. Let's get to this.**

* * *

Ruby looked out to the grassland south of the elven city of Kirtan. The sun sat just above the trees to the east. They were three days away from Tronjheim, two if they really push themselves and rest sparingly. The problem was Weiss most likely wasn't anywhere near the Beors. She was probably somewhere deep in the Empire, going through God knew what. But without any information, there wasn't anything the Riders could do.

One person might have an idea though. Ruby took out her powered down Scroll and cast the modified scrying spell that allowed her to talk with those on the other side. The Scroll's screen swirled then showed the rocky ceiling that was common in Tronjheim. "Blake, are you there?"

Almost instantly, a hand grabbed the Scroll. Blake's face appeared on the other side. "Ruby! It's good to hear from you."

"We just got your message last night. We're on the edge of Du Weldenvarden right now. It's a two- to three-day flight from here."

Blake's shoulders relaxed. "That's good to hear. We'll need all the help we can get."

Ruby looked over her shoulder. The other Riders, Nora, and Yaela stood directly behind her. She returned her gaze back to her Scroll. "It's only us on this side. What can you tell us?"

Blake's cat ears drooped. "Weiss volunteered to go with one of the Underground Highway teams. They got a few people out, and Weiss and one of her men went back to get a few more that were outside the city." She shook her head. "The Forsworn found her. Weiss killed one pair, but the other captured her. We can only guess where she is now."

"Do you know how they found her?"

"Her second in command was a traitor," Blake spit out. "Tried to kill me when I investigated. Another member of the Forsworn was nearby, but I had Brom and my Bullhead with me. Another pair down."

"How bad is it?" Aaron asked from behind Ruby. "Is the Highway still intact?"

"I wish. The guy knew every operative in the city and their contacts in Belatona and Feinster. The Underground Highway is dead unless we start again. But that's not all. They knew I'd be investigating. They had a trap set up the day after Weiss was captured. There's no way we could cover that much distance on horseback in less than a week, much less a day." Blake shivered. "Someone in Farthen Dûr sold us out."

Ruby's fingers clenched around her Scroll. "Have you found whoever it is?"

"Brom and the other spellcasters are searching the minds of _everybody_ here. They haven't found anything yet." Blake sighed. "I'm sorry guys. I wish I had more for you, but that's all I got."

"Well, it's better than nothing, I guess." Ruby looked up to the grasslands again. "We should get going. There's a lot of ground to cover."

"Wait a second!" Nora spoke up and she looked over Ruby's shoulder at the Scroll. "Tell the others I'm getting better. Haven't had an attack in a day."

Blake nodded. "I'll pass it along. See you all in a few days."

Ruby cut the energy to the spell and put her Scroll back in her pocket. She turned to Nora. "You're riding with us today, right?"

"Yep. I've got your back."

"Now that we've got that settled," Ruby faced the rest of her group, "mount up! We're not stopping until the sun sets." She walked to Cerise' side and climbed up to the saddle. Once there, she helped Nora up as well. Ruby grabbed her helmet from the saddle and fit it over her head. At least with that on, no one would be able to see how she was feeling.

Nalia walked to the front of the four dragons, Aaron and Yaela on her back. She ran forward a few steps before jumping into the air. Halcyon followed right behind, with Cerise and Vert bringing up the rear. Vert's engines and armor still did the flying for him as he couldn't stay in the air under his own power for over a minute.

The group flew without much interaction. Cerise and Halcyon didn't trade riddles, nor did they spar in the air like they did on the flight to Ellesméra. Ruby didn't even have a movie playing in her helmet through her Scroll. She had to stay focused. There were strategies to be thought of. As much as she hated to admit it, she might have to play politics to get the support that would be needed to stage a rescue mission.

There had to be a way to get Weiss out alive without killing her. Ruby felt sick to her stomach when she swore that she would if absolutely necessary. Weiss was so much more than a teammate or a partner. She was one of Ruby's best friends. There was no way she could kill her…and maybe the Forsworn had thought of that. They could use Weiss as a weapon against the Riders. None of them would shoot on sight. There wasn't any of the technology that suppressed people's Semblances either. If Weiss was turned against them, she'd have to be drugged to keep her subdued.

No. It wouldn't and couldn't come to that. Weiss is too strong. She'd never work for the Traitor. She wouldn't betray her team. She'd find a way to get out of any order given to her if they knew her true name…right? Was that even possible? Could she resist that?

Ruby's head flipped back and forth until the grassland beneath her gave way to the Hadarac Desert. She couldn't believe that Weiss was in that situation. All that was supposed to be done with the Nevermores out of the way. Why did anyone who wasn't a Rider come anyway? They weren't needed. They had no stake in Alagaësia. If Weiss just stayed in Atlas, she wouldn't be in this mess.

An elbow to her back brought Ruby out of the trance. "Ruby, we may have company," Nora said.

Ruby searched the sky ahead of her and rested a hand on Máni Bláto. "Where?"

"Behind us. Seven o'clock."

The Rider turned around and searched the sky again. Nora had her grenade launcher pointed in that direction as well. All Ruby saw in the sky were white, puffy clouds. Nothing out of the ordinary. The clouds moved on and a large white bird flew at them. Ruby tightened her grip on her weapon and was about to extend it, but stopped herself. They already killed the white dragon of the Forsworn. What was this? Her bionic eye zoomed in on the creature.

Ruby's breath caught in her throat. It wasn't a dragon. It was a pure white Nevermore with blue streaks instead of red.

Just like Weiss' summons.

Cerise flared her wings and came to a dead stop in the air. She turned around and put on a new burst of speed directly toward the Nevermore. The turned Grimm also turned around in the air and started flying back in the direction it came, leading the dragon.

 _Ruby, where are you going?_ Yang called, more than a little irritated.

 _Follow us! That's one of Weiss' Nevermores!_ Ruby focused her bionic eye at the creature's back, wanting to see if Weiss was riding it. Unfortunately, its back was empty. But Weiss had to be nearby. She couldn't send summons out that far, could she?

The Nevermore angled toward the ground, and Cerise followed. Ruby looked past her dragon's head and searched the sand below. She couldn't see anything that would give away Weiss' position. Then a large, black halting glyph appeared on the tan sand. A figure with white hair stood in the center.

Cerise gave a light roar and dove toward the ground in front of the glyph. She landed hard, sending sand flying in every direction. Ruby ripped off her helmet and jumped out of the saddle. She ran through the sand cloud and toward her partner.

The first thing Ruby noticed when she burst through the cloud was that Weiss was covered in fresh scars all over. Her face, arms, legs, any bare skin. That's also how she noticed that Weiss was barely wearing anything, just enough to keep her modest. Ruby ran forward and removed her silk hood. Weiss ran forward as well, dropping Myrtenaster in the sand and cradling something in her left hand.

The two collided and Ruby draped her cape over her partner's shoulders. Weiss wrapped her free arm around Ruby and buried her face in the younger woman's shoulder. Ruby returned the hug as fast as she could. It was a little awkward with whatever Weiss was carrying between the two of them, but Weiss dropped her weapon, not that.

"Ruby," Weiss sobbed into said woman's shoulder, "you don't know how happy I am to see you." She tightened her grip, but it wasn't nearly as strong as it should have been.

"I have an idea." Ruby was reminded of when Yang burst into the holding cell back in the North Sanus Mountains. "Weiss, you're safe now. You're out of their hands."

"Thank you…Thank you…"

The ground shook beneath Ruby. It had to be Cerise. _Weiss, it's good to-_

"Get out of my head!" Weiss tightened her grip even more and started shaking. Cerise took a step back. "Please…I…I can't have anyone in there. It hurts…" Cerise hummed and nuzzled the side of Weiss' head.

"Weiss," Ruby hesitated with her next words, "what did they do to you?"

"You tell me." Weiss pulled back and looked at Ruby with dry, red eyes.

Ruby looked over her partner again. So many scars. Some were straight and relatively healed, others were jagged and had chunks of skin torn off as well. She counted three brands, two large ones on her left side, a smaller one on her left cheek. Her hair was matted all over and stained red in several places. Bruises covered almost every inch of bare skin. It was a wonder her arms weren't broken. The thing in her arms was wrapped in what must have been the part of her clothes that covered her midsection.

"Cerise, tent." Ruby stood up and backed away from Weiss. Cerise stepped forward and covered the heiress with a wing. Ruby looked back to where the other dragons had landed. She pointed at Cerise' wing. "Velvet, do your thing." She looked up to Cerise' back where Nora still sat. "Nora, food and water."

"Got it." Nora began searching through the bags. "I take it nothing too much?"

Ruby hung of Cerise' side as she searched the saddlebags for her spare clothes. "The bread will do." She pulled out her clothes and grabbed the canteen and bread loaf from Nora. Ruby also chilled the canteen so the water inside would actually be cold. She jumped off Cerise' side in time to see Velvet duck underneath the wing. Aaron was only a few steps behind her. Ruby cut him off. "I know you want to help, but you're going to have to stay here."

Aaron looked at Ruby like she had two heads. "I can help. I'm just as capable as Velvet."

"I know you are, but for one, you're a guy and Weiss isn't exactly covered up well right now. And two," Ruby turned to the wing, then faced Aaron again. "You don't know what she's gone through. Velvet and I don't either, but we understand better than most. So please, stay out here."

Ruby turned around and ducked under Cerise' wing. Velvet and Weiss were in each other's arms, but Weiss still held the thing in her left arm. She looked up at her and her eyes focused on the canteen. "Water…" She pushed away from Velvet and reached for the container.

Ruby handed the canteen over. "Drink up. We have plenty. I can always make more." Weiss tilted her head back and drank greedily. When she pulled it away, not a drop came out. Ruby handed the bread over and Weiss took a large bite almost as soon as her fingers touched it. She still cradled the wrapped thing in her arm. "Weiss, why don't I take that?"

Weiss looked at the object in her arm. "Be careful. Its fragile."

"I will be." Ruby gently took the thing from Weiss and set it on the ground by Cerise' belly. What would have Weiss so concerned? Ruby shook her head. That's not what was important at the moment.

Ruby took a seat behind Weiss and Velvet sat in front. "I know you don't mind the scar over your eye," Velvet started. "Are there any others?" Weiss shook her head as she stuffed more of the bread into her mouth.

The Riders set to work. Ruby started at the base of Weiss' head and worked down. There were a _lot_ of things to heal. How did Weiss survive this? Ruby's eyes flicked over to Velvet. _You're better with internal injuries than I am. Does she have many._

Velvet didn't take her eyes off her work. _Nothing serious. From the look of this, they were going for as much pain as possible. Anything internal came from what we see here._

 _Got it._ Ruby removed Weiss' makeshift top and saw more of the same underneath. Overall though, her back was much better than her front. Ruby held a hand a few inches off Weiss' back and mumbled in the Ancient Language. The scars folded back together and the bruises returned to their normal color.

Ruby wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead, and a thought came to her. She had only been in the full force of the desert heat for a few minutes. With Weiss being from Atlas, she had to be dying. Ruby let her aura flow and her eyes glow. The temperature dropped like a rock. When it stopped, Velvet shivered a little, but Weiss should have felt at least a little better.

Still using her Maiden magic, Ruby made a floating ball of water in the air. She pushed it to her partner's back. Weiss stiffened at the touch, but leaned back into it. Ruby kept the water moving around Weiss' torso, not leaving a drop behind. With that finished, she cleansed the water and moved it to clean Weiss' hair. Some of the knots and bloodstains came out, but others stayed put. The bath wasn't as effective as it would be with soap or shampoo, but it had to be enough for now.

Once that was done, Ruby reached for the small stack of clothes she brought in and handed Weiss an intact top. "This might be a little big on you, but it's better than nothing."

Weiss ran a hand along her spine. She sobbed a few times as she reached for the clothing. "Please let this be real."

Ruby blinked. "What was that?"

Weiss faced Ruby, her eyes questioning. She shook her head and put the top over her head. "It's nothing."

"If you say so." Ruby continued down to Weiss' legs in much the same process. "You still have your Aura. Why is all of this still here?"

"Why do I have the scar over my eye?" Weiss shot back. "My Aura can't heal injuries. Never has. That's the problem with the Schnee Semblance."

"Oh." Ruby's head dipped. "Why didn't I know that?" She shook her head and continued her work down Weiss. The heiress squirmed as all the injuries crept closed or regained their normal complexion. When both Ruby and Velvet were done with the healing, Ruby handed her partner a combat skirt. She slid across the ground to look at Weiss' face.

On the outside, only Weiss' matted and stained hair showed the torture she endured. Her face was once again smooth except for the one scar over her eye. No bruising covered her arms or face. Tears now streamed down her face, most likely rejuvenated by Velvet. Weiss ran her hands over her arms.

"Did we miss anything?" Velvet asked.

"I…I don't think so." A relieved smile passed graced her face. "Thank you."

"We'll patch you up every time." Ruby reached for the object that Weiss brought with her. "What is this anyway?" She peeled back the cloth and gasped.

She was staring at a beautiful, sapphire blue dragon egg.

Cerise jumped and poked her head under her wing. _Let me see!_ Ruby picked up the egg and cradled it like she would a human baby. She turned so Cerise could see it. The dragon sniffed the egg and her eyes darted around looking over every inch of the shell. Her ears stood up and she hummed high. She extended her neck and nuzzled Weiss' face.

Weiss hugged the dragon back. Her eyes turned to Ruby. "Now you know why I wanted you to be careful with it."

Velvet rested a hand on the egg. "I…can't believe it."

"I know." Ruby smiled at the life in her hands. "I didn't think we'd see one until the end. Wait until the others see."

Cerise stood up and lifted her wing, exposing those underneath to the world. The other dragons and Riders stood in a large circle looking out. Halcyon turned his head back toward Ruby and yelped. He turned around, raised his wings and arched his neck. One by one, everyone turned around. The humans and elf looked to Weiss right away, the dragons only focused on the egg.

Unlike the others, Nalia's wings drooped and her head hung. She walked forward and stopped right in front of Ruby. Her eyes focused solely on the egg. She looked over Ruby's shoulder, probably at Weiss. _Ask her if she saw a green egg with white veins._

Ruby's heart sunk as she faced her partner. Weiss had an arm over Velvet's shoulders and locked her eyes with Nalia. She flicked her gaze to Ruby. "What does she want?"

"She wants to know if you saw a green egg with white veins." Ruby didn't know if she wanted to hear Weiss say yes or no.

Weiss looked back to Nalia. "Yes. How did you…" her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her free hand. "Oh my gosh…Nalia, I'm sorry. I didn't know!"

Nalia's wings fell to the ground and a low, sorrowful growl escaped her lips. _Why didn't you get him out?_

Ruby was about to translate when Weiss winced. "I couldn't carry the other two on my own. I couldn't trust them with my summons either. They're still Grimm." Weiss hung her head. "Trust me, I wanted to get them all out of there. It hurt to leave them."

"We'll get them out." Aaron walked forward and placed a hand on Nalia's snout. He probably said that for Nalia's benefit as much as Weiss'. "It's good to see you Weiss."

"Just get over here." Weiss took her arms of Velvet's shoulders and hugged Aaron herself. Aaron hesitantly returned it. That was new. Weiss rarely hugged people in the first place, and _never_ Aaron. She must really need to be close to the people she knew.

Yang walked toward the heiress as well. "I'm glad you're okay Weiss," she said. "If you ever need anything, well, I've got experience in dealing with it." Weiss pulled away from Aaron and looked at Yang. She blinked and looked Yang up and down. Yang took a few steps forward and Weiss took an equal number back. "Weiss, something wrong?"

Weiss smirked and her eyes turned manic. "Like you don't know, or is this just another mistake?"

Yang took a step back this time. "What are you talking about?"

Weiss turned around and looked at the sky. "You had me going for a while there," she yelled at the clouds. "Who am I talking to now? Formora? Galbatorix? Or is this Morzan? That would explain this mistake that hasn't been made before."

Ruby's heart sunk. _What's wrong with her?_

Cerise crept toward the heiress. _Who knows what they did to her?_

"You had so much going for this fake. I'm not sure if I told anyone on my team about my Aura deficiency. I do know one thing for sure." Weiss whipped around and pointed a finger at Yang. "Her hair is definitely only _half_ gold, not fully gold."

Yang grabbed a handful of her hair. "Uh…Weiss?"

Weiss ran to where she dropped Myrtenaster and picked it out of the dirt. She pointed it directly at Yang, her eyes showing insanity. "You're not getting me so easily." She plunged her rapier into the ground and a large glyph appeared in front of her. A Deathstalker rose from the ground at roared at the Riders.

Ruby extended her left hand. "Slytha." The Grimm fell to the ground asleep. _Cerise, pin her. Face down._

Cerise jumped over the sleeping summon. _She's using her glyphs to run._

 _Keep on her._ Ruby jogged over to Yang. She handed the egg over. "Hold this, I've got to chase."

"Bring her back." Yang took the egg, freeing Ruby's arms.

Ruby ran around the dissolving Deathstalker and activated her Semblance. She ran after the disappearing speed glyphs. Ahead, Cerise flew low to the ground, then dove. The remainder of the glyphs disappeared. _I have her._

 _No matter what, keep her there._ Ruby deactivated her Semblance and jogged the rest of the way. Cerise looked at her with large eyes, then turned her head to the person under her front right paw. Weiss struggled under the weight and between the talons, but she couldn't get anywhere.

Ruby knelt down next to her partner and rested a hand on Weiss' exposed arm. "Weiss, we're real. This is real."

"You've said that before." Weiss turned her head as much as she could and glared at Ruby. "Right before you stabbed me in the chest."

"What can I do to prove that this is real?"

"You can't." Weiss bit the words out, but her eyes showed doubt. "You messed up with Yang's hair. She would never allow that."

"She did. Halcyon fixed her back, the same way as before. She's not paralyzed anymore."

Weiss shook her head and looked back at the sand. "Weiss Schnee. Team RWBAY. Six-seven-three-seven-eight."

"Ruby Rose. Leader, team RWBAY. One-eight-nine-seven-three." Ruby was tearing up. How could she convince Weiss that this was real? An idea popped into her head, but if earlier was anything to go by, Weiss wouldn't like it. Ruby shifted her grip to Weiss' open hand and gripped as tight, but as comfortinging as she could. "Weiss, I'll be as gentle as possible, but I can't say this won't hurt."

She extended her mind into the edges of her partner's. Weiss' eye's instantly clenched and her mouth opened in a silent scream. _Weiss, it's me,_ Ruby plead. _You're safe. You're not a prisoner anymore. I know you won't understand, but…_ _ **You're safe. No one here will hurt you. You won't-**_

"Ruby! Please!" Weiss face dipped down into the sand. She stopped struggling against Cerise' paw as well. Ruby felt Weiss' opinion change and pulled back into herself, but kept the pressure on her partner's hand. "Please…don't do that again."

"I won't." Ruby paused. "Are you going to run?"

"No." Weiss shook her head. "I can't." Cerise lifted her paw and rested her head next to Weiss. She hummed and bumped her head against Weiss' arm. The heiress used the extra leverage to stand up. As soon as she stood at her full height, Ruby threw herself at her partner and grabbed on tight. Weiss returned the hug as well.

"We're on your side, Weiss. We'll protect you." Ruby slowly rubbed Weiss' back. "But now we need to move. We're too close to the Empire. The sooner we can get to Farthen Dûr, the better." Weiss stayed silent, but nodded over Ruby's shoulder.

The partners separated, both of them with water in their eyes. Cerise settled down beside them. Ruby climbed up to her dragon's back and offered a hand down to Weiss. The heiress grabbed on and Ruby pulled her up. Cerise also used her snout as a platform to help Weiss onto her back. Once she settled in the saddle, Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby's midsection and rested her head on the younger woman's shoulder.

Cerise jumped into the air and flew back to where the other dragons stood. She landed and kicked up a lot of sand. "We're good to go here," Ruby announced. "We need to get back in the air."

"I'm pretty sure you want this." Aaron walked forward carrying Ruby's hood. It was covered in sand, but intact. Ruby grabbed it from him and put it over her shoulders, the white rose emblem kept it in place.

"Uh, Ruby?" Yang crept forward, still cradling the egg. "You want to hold onto this, or should someone else?"

Ruby blinked and looked to where Aaron had already walked off. "What about Aaron? Isn't he qualified to escort them?"

"I offered to him first, but he said it was only for those three eggs. He said to ask you."

Ruby felt Weiss' arms tighten around her. She turned her head to get a look at her partner's face. Weiss stared at the egg, longing in her eyes. She wanted to be close to the egg, but was that the best idea? Ruby looked at the back of her dragon's head. _Cerise, what do you think?_

Cerise kept her head where it was. _I believe it would be a mistake to separate the egg from Weiss at this point. It's either keeping her sane, or it's contributing to her insanity. It's too early to tell._ She turned to Yang. _I will carry the egg._

Yang handed the egg up to Ruby. "Keep it safe, sis." She looked back at Weiss. "No offense, but I liked you better as the ice queen."

Weiss' head dipped as much as it could. "I did too." Yang slowly nodded and turned around. "Yang, wait."

Yang turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Need something Weiss?"

"I need you to take this." Weiss held Myrtenaster out to Yang hilt first. "I…can't trust myself."

Yang blinked a few times, but she still took the weapon. "I'll take good care of it."

"And Yang…" Weiss turned away. "Sorry about earlier. I just…"

"Don't worry about it Weiss. I can't blame you." Yang walked to Halcyon's side. Nora stood by the gold dragon as well.

Ruby held the egg, then turned to face Weiss. "Could you put this in the saddlebag with the rest of my clothes?"

Weiss blinked and looked at the egg. "Me?"

"You're closer than I am." Ruby hoped it sounded as nonchalant as she wanted it to be.

"Okay." Weiss gently took the egg from Ruby. The Rider tried to watch her partner without directly looking at her. Instead of searching for the right saddlebag, Weiss hugged the egg close. She even kissed the surface. After that, she flipped through a few bags until the found the right one.

Ruby fully focused on the back of Cerise' head. _Are we still okay with this?_

 _I don't know,_ Cerise returned. _Now I know that Weiss doesn't mean the egg any harm, but I don't believe she should be so friendly with it. She isn't a Rider, and if you were like that with any eggs but mine, I would be concerned._

 _So should we hand the egg off to someone else?_

Cerise took her time answering. _No. We give her the two weeks, then we separate them. You and Yang can work on helping her in the meantime._

 _Got it._ Ruby looked toward the rest of the dragons. Everyone else was on a dragon' back, and Vert was the only dragon who didn't have an extra Rider. "For real this time, we aren't stopping until nightfall." Cerise jumped off the ground and angled south. The other dragons fell into line behind her. Weiss once again hugged Ruby from behind.

While in the air, Ruby cast several spells around Cerise' back. The wind stopped hitting her face and silenced completely. If it weren't for the ground several hundred feet beneath them, Ruby wouldn't be able to tell they were flying.

"Ruby, what did you do?" Weiss asked.

"I got rid of as many distractions as I could." Ruby gently grabbed one of her partner's arms. "When you're ready to talk, I'll be able to hear you clearly without being in your head."

"I…can't."

Ruby peeled Weiss' arms off her midsection. She scooted forward in the saddle, flipped her right leg over Cerise' back, and turned around to face her partner. She grabbed both of Weiss' hands and gave them a comforting squeeze. "Weiss, you made me talk after you rescued me from the North Sanus Mountains base, on recording no less. I'm not trying to guilt trip you, I'm thanking you. It hurt to say what happened to me, but it was a huge weight off my shoulders. That's the best thing you could have done for me that night, well, after getting he out of there and calming me down in the Dragonhouse. You didn't give up on me, there's no way I'm giving up on you...Anything you say here doesn't have to leave Cerise' back."

Weiss dipped her head. "So…when'd you get the new look?"

It wasn't the talking Ruby meant, but it was something. "An elf made all this for me, someone close to the Queen. I got these after our _first_ night in Ellesméra. They work fast. I'm not sure if most of this can be considered cotton because it's so fine and feels nothing like it. You probably noticed this hood is silk, and I'm sure you know how the elves feel about using animals for their own benefit. This had to mean so much time and effort for the one who made it." Ruby shook her head with a smile on her face. "I don't know what I did to deserve all this."

"At least you've finally taken at least some interest in how you look." The frown on Weiss' face started to tilt upward. "Yang can walk again?"

"Yep. We all got some sort of healing. Yang's back is fixed and Vert's wing bones aren't shattered, but both need to rebuild muscle. Nora still has her scar, but…I think Velvet said something about the elves cutting off the pain receptors around the scar. So far it's worked, but it's only been a day. I don't think I told you this before, but after I killed Durza, that Shade we fought, one of its spirits latched onto me. The elves got it out."

"At least something's going right." Weiss sighed and looked down. "You got Crescent Rose fixed too?"

Ruby couldn't hold back a smile, but it wasn't as free as it normally would be. "Not quite." She took the red box off her belt and flicked the switch. Her weapon extended into a sword. "Máni Bláto, Moon Flower. She's essentially Crescent Rose, only forged with Brightsteel and she had this sword form too." She couldn't hold back a small laugh. "Did you know Aaron only named his sword Redemption because he couldn't pronounce its translation in the Ancient Language?"

A faint smile finally graced Weiss' lips. "Really?"

"Yep. The elf that helped me forge this told me." Ruby folded up her weapon and rubbed the back of her neck. "Also, Aaron and I have been on a couple of dates now."

Weiss blinked. "His cold feet finally warmed up?"

"I guess so, though the second date was my idea."

"How'd they go?"

"I seriously don't think he knows it's okay to hold hands this early on."

That got Weiss to laugh. Slowly but surely, the laughs turned into sobs. Weiss hung her head and hugged herself. Ruby watched it happen with a hand on her partner's shoulder. Weiss brought her head up with tear filled eyes. "It hurts, Ruby."

"I know, Weiss. I know better than anyone, except Velvet and our dragons."

"They tore me apart, inside and out." Weiss hung her head. "I…I wanted to die."

Ruby's eyes widened. It was painful saying and thinking that herself. Hearing it come from someone else... She pulled Weiss in for the most crushing hug she could give. "No you don't. We love you, sis. I don't want to hear you say that again."

"…Sis? You're not convincing me this is real."

Ruby pulled back and locked her own tear filled eyes with Weiss. "Have I really never said this before? You are my sister as much as Yang is. You have been since our first year at Beacon, since before Cerise hatched for me. Now, we share something I hoped we never would and I'd never wish on anyone. Family is more than blood."

Weiss lowered her gaze again. "They…they tortured me. Formora didn't even want any information at first. She just caused as much pain as possible." She shook her head. "They changed my dreams, and…I think they changed how I saw the world. I might as well have been dreaming while wide awake."

"That's why you weren't sure that this is real," Ruby concluded. Weiss nodded slowly. "And you're still not convinced that this is real?"

"No…I can't."

" _This is real, Weiss. You aren't a prisoner anymore. You really are on Cerise' back talking to me."_

Weiss blinked at Ruby and her shoulders relaxed. "Why was that comforting?"

"It's a side effect of talking like that. You might not understand the words, but you get the meaning."

Weiss stared at Ruby, then her eyes fell again. "I really hope this is real."

"If you're really worried about it, you don't need to say anything about home, and neither will I. Cerise will pass it along." The dragon hummed beneath Ruby in confirmation.

"But what about when we go home?"

"We'll figure it out then. Until that time, we'll take care of you here."

Weiss nodded, then locked eyes with Ruby again. "Somewhere in there, they were pressing me for information. I don't know how much they got…but the definitely know about Dust and what it can do. Probably the Bullheads too. They know _about_ Semblances, but I don't think they know _what_ they are, or what anyone's is but mine…I'm sorry. I tried…"

"Don't worry about that. No one expected any of us to hold up under torture. As long as you didn't willingly give anything up, you're perfectly fine. I don't think I'd do to well in the same situation."

"About that," Weiss eyes turned up with her head staying in place, "toward the end, they made me think you were being tortured in the same room as me."

Ruby clenched her teeth and swallowed. "Was it bad?"

"No offense Ruby, but your fake was taking it way too well." Weiss shivered. "And...there's one more. I...I let them know about Atlas."

"What?" Ruby's heart sunk. "Why?"

"They found something about the _Vytal._ Whoever was digging around didn't like that." Weiss clenched her fists and shook her head. "I made them see the Breach. Atlas wrecking Grimm left and right. I showed them what the _Vytal_ did to the first Nevermore base we found. I made them see the fleet that's ready to take them down if they cross. I showed them what my family means to Atlas, and how badly they'd want me back." Her shoulders slumped. "At least I hope that was intimidating. I don't think anything regarding their operation made it through."

Ruby stayed silent as she tried to figure out what Weiss said. "You did it just to scare them?" Weiss jerked her head up and down. "And did it work?"

"I don't know." Weiss dipped her head. "Maybe? They threw me in the room with the eggs right after."

"Well, I'd say it worked if they didn't let you get the chance to find out." Ruby squeezed her partner's shoulder. Weiss raised her head and locked eyes with Ruby. "I guess that's how you found the egg. How'd you escape with it?"

The corners of Weiss' lips raised. "They put me in a room with the eggs. Besides this one," she rested a hand on the saddlebag that held the sapphire egg, "and…Nalia's, there was one more. Red, but not as pretty as Cerise." Cerise hummed again.

Weiss' smile disappeared. "But…they threw me in there alone. No guards. I think they wanted to see if any of them would pick me." Weiss shook her head. "That was their mistake. Whatever they drugged me with didn't affect my Semblance. I took the blue egg and…" Her eyes widened. "Oh my god." She whipped her head around to face backward.

"Everything alright?" Ruby asked.

"No." Weiss faced Ruby again, this time with fear in her eyes. "You have to leave me here. Land right now and send me off."

"What? Why would we do that?"

"Because one of _them_ knew I was escaping, and he let me go." A few tears dripped from her eyes. "Why would they do that? Are they following me? Can they control me?"

Ruby clamped her hands on Weiss' shoulders. "We aren't leaving you here. That's a death sentence, and they could find you again." She bit the inside of her lips. "Weiss, I meant that you aren't a prisoner anymore, but when we get to Tronjheim, we're going to have to keep you isolated in a room near the Dragonhold. Someone will have to keep an eye on you at all times, but it will be one of _us._ You'll get fed, exercise, human, Faunus and dragon interaction. We won't shut you out, but your mission here is done. We can't risk having you out there."

"That last part was going to happen anyway, wasn't it?"

"Probably all of it but the guard, and you'd probably be welcome in the Dragonhold the whole time. As it is, you can still come and go, but only under escort." Ruby averted her gaze. "Cerise, could you fill the others in?" Cerise nodded, but didn't say anything.

"You still trust me?" Weiss asked feebly.

"With Cerise' life. If you do anything to contradict that, it's not you."

Weiss stuttered. "Thanks sis." She pulled Ruby into a tight hug.

Ruby quickly returned it. "Anytime sis. If you need anything, just let me know."

"For now, don't let go."

"You got it." Ruby held onto her partner as Weiss set out her sorrows. The Rider gently rubbed her 'sister's' back as Yang had done many times before. As time drew on, Weiss sobs weakened until they disappeared altogether. At that point, Ruby realized her partner's breathing had slowed too. Weiss fell asleep, sitting up, in a hug, on a dragon's back, a mile in the air. To be fair though, that position had to be a lot more comfortable than any since she'd been captured. _Looks like I'm watching our backs, Cerise._

 _The others know what you wanted me to tell them._ Cerise paused. _Do you think she'll be okay?_

 _We didn't think I'd be okay for a long time. We'll help her through this, till she'd back to being the ice queen we all love._

* * *

 **And that's as close to White Rose as I'm going to get.**


	31. The Price of Freedom

**Almost done with the semester, and that means end of the year projects. YAAaaauuuuughhhh...Writing this is my only escape.**

* * *

Galbatorix marched through the halls of his citadel, after dealing with the guards who 'should' have made sure Weiss Schnee did not escape. In reality, every part of the 'escape' was planned. If all went well, the other Riders would make their move sooner than they would have otherwise. Weiss Schnee did not gain any information that could harm the King. Not even the stolen egg bothered him. It would be recovered in time. Even if it hatched, the dragon and Rider would eventually make their way to the King. Galbatorix only needed to keep up appearances, and that included keeping all but his most trusted in the dark. With the disappearance of Kialandí and the death of Formora's dragon, only Morzan was included.

As such, Shruikan was furious. Galbatorix would have fed the guards to him if he didn't 'need' to know what they knew. As it was, the black dragon could barely keep his anger under control. Any miss step by anyone, and the last thing they would experience would be the rage of a dragon who lost their egg. But Galbatorix couldn't help but feel that Shruikan wasn't as angry as he should have been. He was hiding something, but the King didn't know what.

Now wasn't the time to dwell on that. He had underlings to address. The golden doors to the throne room opened before the King. Shruikan's black mass stood behind the throne. Four dragons stood on either side of the red carpet, with their Riders standing in front. Formora and a single mirror stood at the edge closest to Galbatorix. The King's Riders fell to a knee and lowered their gazes, and their dragons followed suit.

This was a pitiful sight. All of his remaining Riders and dragons bar two stood in the room. Most of the others had been killed in the past two months. All because of one Rider who escaped all those years ago. For the first time since the Urgals killed Jarnunvösk, Galbatorix wasn't certain if he could win in battle.

The King walked between the small ranks. Formora shook uncontrollably. Only her strength, magical and physical, kept her out of the Hall of the Soothsayer. Her 'failure' was unacceptable and unforgivable. Unless she proved herself against Aaron Benson's Riders, she would pay with her life, living out her days, unable to end it herself.

Silia and her dragon knelt in the mirror. If they weren't securing more of their beasts, they would be kneeling before their King in person. For their sake, the creatures they bring back better kill droves of rebels.

Ruth and her pink dragon were imbeciles. They refused to learn anything, and only followed orders when it suited them. Their complaints with the old Order were petty, with both of them being rejected romantically repeatedly. However, Ruth's strength in magic proved her useful in fighting the Order and keeping the Spine in line. With Yasdal's and his dragon's deaths, they might be more inclined to listen.

Neither Pruma nor her cyan dragon were sane. They thrived in causing others pain before taking their lives. No one knew how they obtained this condition. Not even Galbatorix knew their story, even after looking through their memories. But they knew their place. They followed orders, and never stepped a toe out of line.

Enduriel was as useless as ever. Everyone knew his silver dragon was the only reason he was alive. He was by far, the worst fighter in the King's Riders, but his dragon's ferocity and intelligence more than made up for it. When Aaron Benson and his Riders attacked, Galbatorix might let them kill Enduriel. His dragon would then tear them apart.

Last in the line knelt Morzan and his blood red dragon. The two that helped Galbatorix find loyal Riders. If Galbatorix told them to slit their throats, they would, believing their King had a grand plan. Mozan's dragon was no more than a beast, while the man could strategize. The King's right hand could out think and outfight any army.

Galbatorix sat on his throne and his Riders rose to their feet. Formora crossed the carpet and turned Sillia's mirror so the absent pair could see the King. "You all know why we are here," Galbatorix said as he looked between all his Riders. "You are all that's left of my Riders, and if you are killed as swiftly as the others have been in these past months, all of us will be dead before winter." He focused his gaze solely on Formora. "Have you informed them of the wards they will need?"

Formora nodded, though it looked more like an uncontrolled shake. "Of course, my King. We are all protected from Dust."

"Good." The King leaned back in his throne. "This Dust is the reason they have killed us so easily. With this advantage stripped away, we have a chance."

"A chance, my King?" Enduriel asked.

Galbatorix's eyes narrowed. "We underestimated Aaron and his Riders up until this point. We will not do so again."

Enduriel winced and shrunk away. "Of course."

Galbatorix grimaced. "If what I saw in Weiss Schnee's mind is true, and I believe it is, the army from their land is far superior to mine. Even if the army was at full strength, it would be nothing compared to what the Kingdom of Atlas has."

The King's Riders shifted on their feet. "What troubles you, my King?" Morzan asked.

"Flying ships that can level cities in seconds. Metal men that show no fear, even against creatures like the Lethrblaka. Each of them carry weapons that use Dust to kill the others." Galbatorix closed his eyes. "If they receive word that we captured and tortured one of their citizens, they will come here and kill us all. Kialandí declared war on the Kingdom of Vale, allies to Atlas. We are fortunate none of their army accompanied Aaron Benson." His eyes snapped open. "No one loyal to him may leave Alagaësia on their own."

The King turned to Silia's mirror. "What news have you from the southwest?"

Silia smiled menacingly. "I have new pets, my King. More Lethrblaka and Ra'zac, among many more kinds. I will force my pets to obey any of our commands." Her head dipped and her smile grew. "They are many. One creature alone could fight an army. As many as I have, victory is assured."

"Interesting." Galbatorix stroked his chin. "And the natives?"

"The natives are dead." Silia shrugged. "They were defeated before I arrived. These creatures are now living where humans once did. It's amazing they held out as long as they did, considering these creatures roam this entire land."

Galbatorix narrowed his eyes. The old Order knew of this land. The elders described it as a place where the ground turns black and the air smells of brimstone. With the last resistance in that land gone, the creatures there could pose a problem in the future. "Are they smart enough to cross the sea?

Silia shook her head. "From what I can gather from my pets' minds, they are only smart enough to feed themselves. But without their normal food, they may branch out. Even so, their minds are weak. As long as we live, we can bend these creatures to our will."

The King nodded. It appeared Silia was following orders for once. If these creatures proved themselves useful, Silia might earn her life. "Upon your return, you will notify the Governor of Draa-Leona of an impecding attack, then bring your creatures to Urû'baen."

Silia blinked. "My King?"

"We have reason to believe that the Riders may strike Dras-Leona before here. Their bleeding hearts will not stand for the worker trade in the city." Galbatorix turned his head to his second in command. "Morzan, you will take Pruma with you to discourage their attack on Dras-Leona."

Morzan bowed his head. "Of course, my King."

Pruma angled her head and smirked. "Been awhile since I've had any fun. I'll keep the workers in line."

"The rest of you," Galbatorix eyed each of his Riders in turn, "you will not leave this city. The army is weak, and we cannot bolster its strength in time for the coming battles. I need as many Riders in this city as possible. You will assist in building the defenses around the city, however mundane it may be. None of them shall leave alive, or of their own free will."

"My King," Ruth finally spoke up. She locked her rage and tear filled eyes with Galbatorix, either a sign of bravery, or stupidity. "My spy in Tronjheim has been captured. But before he was, he delivered the name of the one who killed Yasdal. Blake Belladonna. I personally want to remove her head." Her dragon growled in agreement.

"If she is captured in battle, you may do whatever you wish."

"Ooh!" Pruma's face lit up. "Since we're laying claims, can I get Weiss Schnee? I need to pay her back for what she did to Trill."

Galbatorix had to fight back a smile of his own. Giving Weiss Schnee to Pruma would be a fitting punishment for 'stealing' an egg. "You will have her."

Pruma beamed and gave a deep bow. "Thank you, my King."

"There is another reason I am sending you to Dras-Leona." Pruma looked up from her bow. "There are Varden spies in the city, trying to kidnap the workers there. Send them back in whatever condition you see fit. If they have fled the city, send the workers."

Pruma's smile grew even more. "It will be my sincerest pleasure." All Riders but Morzan stepped away from the mad elf.

"Now, begone, all of you. Carry out your assignments." Galbatorix shifted his eyes. "Except you, Morzan. You and I have something to discuss before you leave." All departing Riders and dragons bowed and filed out of the throne room, with Enduriel escorting Formora. The doors closed behind them, leaving the two most powerful men in the Empire alone with their dragons.

Morzan fixed his gaze on Galbatorix. "My King, I am not one to question your orders, but why send Pruma and I to Dras-Leona? We are all stronger together. With Pruma sending them workers, won't Aaron and the Varden attack there?"

Galbatorix raised an eyebrow. This was a first. "If the Riders he accompanies were from Alagaësia, I would say yes. However, these outsiders do not act as expected. They do not fight with honor as the rest of the rebels. They will attack here. Releasing Weiss Schnee will give them reason to come, and Pruma's work will hasten their attack, making it lose vision. No, they will not attack Dras-Leona. They will strike here and seek to take my life."

"And you believe such an attack will fail." It wasn't a question.

"I do." The King paused. "But I have yet to be right about anything these Riders do." His eyes bored directly into Morzan's. "If we fall here, make sure Aaron and his Riders do not win in Dras-Leona."

Morzan hesitated, then gave a slight bow. "It will not come to that, my King."

Galbatorix nodded. He left his throne and joined Morzan on the floor. "Formora and I found some interesting information on one of the Riders loyal to Aaron."

"Interesting?" Morzan raised an eyebrow. "Is it enough?"

"No. There is some information Weiss would not reveal, no matter how hard we pressured her. Yet what Weiss Schnee didn't say may be as important as what she did, as well as what made her figure out what made her perceived reality fake."

Morzan stroked his beard. "And you need my help to find out what is missing."

"Precisely. And if my new servant proves as useful as I believe, you may kill Silia. Unless her creatures prove effective in battle, she has overestimated her usefulness to me. She has flown off on her own too many times."

"Very good, my King."

A whistling noise entered Galbatorix' ears, accompanied by the sound of flapping wings. "Ah. It appears Weiss is awake."

Morzan shifted on his feet. "Will they find the spell?"

"I intend them to. It will sow distrust between them and the Varden, if not among themselves. They will not abandon Weiss Schnee."

"Sorry to wake you, sis," the voice Galbatorix associated with Ruby Rose said. "We're setting down for the night. Kind of wish Nora snuck in some more s'mores stuff."

* * *

Ruby held her partner's hand as Weiss stared into the campfire. Weiss also leaned against Yang, and Yang's arm rested across Weiss' shoulders. All three of them laid back on Vert's belly. None of them spoke, and the only sound from them was an occasional sob from Weiss. Not only were they comforting Weiss, the position kept them all warm in the cold desert night.

Across the fire, Nora was doing her best to lighten the mood. She told funny stories and other assorted jokes, but paused all of them when Weiss needed it. Velvet occasionally bounced something off Nora for a better joke, but mainly sat silent. Whenever they couldn't think of something, Yaela sung something, whether in the Ancient Language or human. That always managed to get a smile out of Weiss, while Nora's jokes were hit or miss.

Weiss sobbed and switched her head from Yang's shoulder to Ruby's. Nora immediately cut off her story about a 'blue Grimm.' "How did you do it, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

Ruby turned her head as much as she could. "What do you mean?"

"How did you stay sane after what you went through?"

"Ah." Ruby turned her head to where Velvet sat. Jump in whenever you have something.

We both will. Velvet nodded and Vert slowly blinked.

Ruby returned her eyes to her partner. "This is how." She swung her free hand around Weiss and pulled her close. Yang hugged from the other side and Vert tightened his neck. "You all helped me out and were by my side every step of the way. I would have been kicked out of Beacon if I didn't have you guys. That, and...I might not be anywhere if I was facing it alone."

"It's the same thing for me," Velvet added. "Though my team's a lot less touchy. Only Yatsu ever got that close." Her head dipped. "As for now…If we find out how to beat it for good, we'll let you know."

"To be fair, the elves offered to try and get rid of mine, but after they helped remove that spirit, they'd done enough for that day." That, and my stupid hero complex…

"You still see them?" Weiss asked.

Ruby fought back an unpleasant memory. "It doesn't happen as much as it used to, but they're still there."

You know I don't want to be near chains. Vert pulled his head away. It's been most of my life, but…I still can't take it.

"We're with you until the end, Weiss," Velvet said. "However long that takes."

Weiss pulled her head off Ruby's shoulder, no small feat when it was sandwiched between two others. "Then get over here, Velv."

Velvet blinked, then stood up and walked over. She joined in the group hug as soon as she arrived. "Better?"

"Much." Weiss settled her head back on Ruby's shoulder. Before she had time to get comfortable, her stomach growled. Even though she had every right to be hungry, her cheeks burned red and her head sunk. "Uh, Ruby?"

"On it." The group hug dispersed to let Ruby out. She jumped to her feet and walked around Vert's head. From there, she walked over to Cerise and climbed into the saddle. As she was about to open the saddlebag carrying her food and water, she paused. She found a few seeds for various fruits around Ellesméra…most of them being wild strawberry seeds. Weiss would probably appreciate some fresh off the vine food. Ruby searched through another saddlebag and pulled out a small box that rattled as it moved. She slid off the saddle and looked to the only elf in the group. "Yaela, could you give me a hand here?"

"Of course." Yaela stood up from her spot by the fire and joined Ruby on the other side of Cerise. "What do you need help with?"

Ruby opened the box. "Weiss is hungry, and I'm sure she'd like something that's not bread or dried meat."

Yaela smiled and took a few seeds. "I'm sure she would."

"I think she eats everything that's in here." Ruby took some seeds herself and set the box on the ground. She knelt down and buried a seed just under the sand. With magic, the plants didn't need fertile soil to grow. Ruby held a hand over the seed and started singing in the ancient language. Slowly but surely, a stem grew out of the ground. The stem grew vines, and full strawberries bloomed out of it.

Ruby cut the flow of magic and looked over her handiwork. She picked one off the vine and took a bite out of it to make sure she wasn't giving Weiss sour fruit. The berry tasted just as sweet as it should with no unusual taste. Satisfied, she started picking the fruit, but after she picked three, she realized she didn't have anything to carry them. Her shoulders slumped. She always forgot that part.

"Need something?" Yaela asked behind her. Ruby turned around and saw that the elf had a wooden stick basket. She could see green and red grapes through the few gaps in the twigs.

"Thank you," Ruby sighed. "Never ask me to plan parties. I always forget something."

"I'll keep that in mind." Yaela gently laughed and handed the basket over. Ruby put the strawberries she already picked in the basket, then picked the rest and put them in. With their work completed, the two returned to the campfire. Weiss' eyes were half closed and a large smile graced her face.

Yang looked up and gently shrugged the shoulder Weiss was using as a pillow. "Hey Weiss, looks like your dinner's here."

Weiss' eyes opened fully and she looked to the basket. "Ruby, you didn't have to."

"Yes we did. You were out in the desert for a couple days with no food or water. You deserve this." Ruby handed the basket over.

"Strawberries?" Weiss gave Ruby a light smirk. "Do you have ulterior motives here?"

"I grabbed mainly strawberry seeds while in Ellesméra." Ruby plopped down next to her 'other big sister.' "There's grapes at the bottom too. Those Yaela grew. Everything in there is yours."

"And then you get the rest?" Weiss teased.

"Maaaybe." Ruby had to hide a smile. The old Weiss was starting to shine through.

Weiss ate through the fruit basket without saying much. Now it actually looked like she was paying attention to Nora. Her smile was semi-permanent rather than being faint. What changed? "You know, Ruby," Weiss spoke up, "you and Yaela make a good duet."

"I don't know where I learned to sing." Rub shrugged. "It just sort of happened. No one trained me. You all know how well I sang before Cerise hatched for me."

"Dying duck?" Yang offered.

"Constipated cow?" Nora contributed.

"More like a beached whale." Weiss laughed.

Really? Cerise laughed as well. I'm glad I might have had something to do with that.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Ruby fake glared over Vert's neck at her dragon.

"I take it she agrees?" Weiss asked.

"Yep." Ruby crossed her arms. "And here I thought she was on my side."

I am. Cerise cocked her head. I made you into a singer.

Ruby rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her Scroll vibrated in her pocket, and her head dipped. "Looks like I have to take Aaron off his watch. If you need me, I won't be far." She stood up and approached Cerise side. Ruby grabbed a canteen from a saddlebag, then walked to where Aaron was keeping watch. "My turn. You can join the rest now."

Aaron turned his head back. "Good luck staying awake." He stood up and faced Ruby. "There's nothing out here. No sign of any of the tribes."

"No news is good news." Ruby sat down roughly where Aaron was. "I've got music."

"I guess." Aaron paused. "How is she?"

"She's getting better." Ruby hung her head. "But you know what happened to me the first night after my rescue. If she has those night terrors, there's nothing any of us can do to stop them without going into her head."

"She won't attack us?"

"No. Weiss is our friend. She won't hurt us." Ruby looked up at Aaron. "You know her. She's scared more than anything."

"I know." Aaron shook his head. "I just can't shake the thought that she'll turn on us."

"Why? You just said that you trust her."

"They could know her True Name. Trust won't mean anything then."

Ruby hung her head. "Oh. And you think that's the reason they let her go?"

"It's one reason. It's a trap one way or another."

"You think someone should keep a close eye on her?"

Aaron shook his head. "She wouldn't know any of this. What we see is what we get."

"So we do our best to bring back the Weiss we know and love."

"And occasionally hate." Aaron shrugged.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "That too." She faced Aaron again. "There might be some fruit left over. I don't think Weiss could eat all that."

"Thanks for the advice." Aaron turned around and walked toward the camp.

Ruby looked out into the desert and extended Máni Bláto to sword form. As expected, this desert was deserted. There were no birds in the sky, no animals on the ground, and no people for as far as the eye could see. Not even cactus sprouted out of the sand. Only the wind moved through the desert, occasionally bringing sand with it. Surprisingly, it chilled her. There had to be something out there that made the Winter Maiden shiver. Ruby pulled her cloak around herself for warmth.

Just as Ruby was about to put some music on her scroll, she heard some coming from the camp. But it wasn't anything from Remnant. Yaela was singing in the Ancient Language. Did she know a pick me up song already, or did she come up with it on the spot? Knowing the elves, it could go either way.

Ruby stared back into the desert and listened to Yaela's song. It soothed her too. The song was about how everything was going to be alright, even if it looked bleak. Sure, there were plenty of songs like that on Remnant, but there was something different about hearing it in the Ancient Language.

She didn't know exactly when, but the music from the camp ended. Soon after that, Cerise hummed in her Rider's mind. Ruby, Weiss wants to know if she can share the space under my wing.

Ruby looked back to the camp. She saw Weiss standing a few feet away from Cerise' head, her arms folded in front of her. I thought she was staying with Vert.

So did I. Hold on. Cerise stuck a single talon out and wrote in the sand. Weiss read what the dragon wrote, then spoke to her. Cerise hummed out loud. You and Yang have claimed her as a sister. Velvet hasn't yet.

Ah. Ruby nodded. I don't have a problem with it. It's your wing. Either way, she can have my bedroll if she wants it.

In response, Cerise lifted her wing and gestured her snout toward it. Weiss stayed in place and shifted on her feet. She asked Cerise something else, and Cerise slammed her wing down and arched her neck. She wants to sleep with the egg.

What? Ruby focused on her partner. Weiss' head and shoulders drooped. I take it there's a problem with that.

She's not a Rider. As is, you haven't wanted to be that close with my eggs.

But…remember our conversation about safety blankets?

An egg is not a safety blanket! Cerise' voice had an edge, but her face remained neutral.

Zwei was for me when he was just a puppy and I was in Signal. Ruby turned to where Nalia lay. Ask Aaron and Nalia if it's been done before. They should know.

Cerise said nothing more to Ruby. She stayed in the same position like a statue, as did Nalia. Neither of them gave away anything. Then Cerise rolled so the saddlebag with the egg was within arm's reach. She nudged Weiss toward it. Ruby was too far away to be sure, but she thought she saw a huge smile on Weiss' face.

We're okay with this? Ruby asked.

For now. Cerise rolled back and lifted her wing again. She'll get the two weeks, then we'll have to introduce the egg to others. Of course, Yaela and those still in Tronjheim will get their chance.

Ruby blinked. Is she looking after the egg now?

In a way. Non Riders have looked after eggs in the past, though it wasn't common. Aaron and Nalia aren't thrilled about it, but Weiss is. Cerise shifted her head. She is happy. The way she's holding the egg, I would think that she's a mother.

Weiss does love kids… Ruby hesitated as she realized another meaning for Cerise' words. No…They didn't do that, did they?

I don't know, and I don't think we will know for a while.

We'll know if there's another life growing in her. Ruby looked back to the desert. Keep me posted.

The rest of Ruby's watch was much of the same. Nothing moved, and the only sounds came from the sleeping dragons behind her. The moon rose in the sky until it was almost directly overhead. She felt her eyelids gaining weight with every passing minute.

A hand fell on Ruby's shoulder, making her jump and grab the hilt of her sword. "Easy, sis," Yang said. "My turn. You can go get some sleep."

"Thanks Yang." Ruby yawned and stood up. "Spoiler alert, nothings out here."

"Nothing's better than something." Yang didn't let go of Ruby's shoulder. "I know you said that you checked Weiss in the air for spells that we didn't cast, but I had to double check."

Ruby's heart sunk. "You found something?"

"Yeah." Yang crossed her arms. "It wasn't a tracking spell, but as far as I can tell, it took everything she heard and sent it to whoever cast it like a CCT call. "

"What?" Ruby looked to Cerise, then back to Yang. "Anything else?"

Yang shook her head. "Not that I could find, but that doesn't mean much. I'm pretty sure I took care of it, or at least covered it up."

Ruby bit her lower lip. "But...She'd never hurt us...She was just tortured, we can't treat her like a criminal."

"And we don't have to." Yang paused. "We'll figure something out. This is Weiss we're talking about here. She'd give up the SDC to help any of us."

"That's not hard for her." Ruby sighed. "I get your point. Guess it's time to get creative."

"That's your thing." Yang patted Ruby's back. "Get out of here, I got this."

"Night sis." Ruby walked away and folded up her weapon. Cerise opened an eye as Ruby got close. She raised a wing without a sound to let Ruby into the scale tent. Inside, Ruby looked at Weiss. The heiress laid on top of the bedroll, curled into a fetal position around the egg. Weiss rested her chin on top of the shell with a small smile on her face.

Cerise poked her head underneath her wing. She's been like this the whole time. I don't think she'll let go until she wakes up.

Ruby's shoulders slouched. It's kept her company since she escaped. Here's hoping she won't need it to stay sane.

Agreed. Goodnight, Gem. Cerise nudged Ruby's side, then removed her head from underneath her wing. Ruby sat down and leaned against her soulmate's neck.

Ruby closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, before she could though, Weiss gasped. Ruby snapped her eyes open and looked to her partner. Weiss tightened her full body grip on the egg, and her limbs shook. Her eyes were wide and a few tears escaped. But she wasn't screaming or running.

Weiss took several deep breaths and turned to the egg. "It's okay," she whispered. "I'm fine, really. Don't worry." She stroked the surface of the egg like a baby's head. "We're safe now, little one. I'm sure you've felt them, the other dragons. They all were happy to see you, their Riders too…I just wish I could have brought your friends as well." Weiss hugged the egg close and closed her eyes. "Twinkle, twinkle little star…"

Ruby watched and listened to her partner sing the egg to sleep. Cerise, you still awake?

She's comforting herself, but…I think she's trying to comfort the egg as well.

Can she feel what the hatchling is feeling?

If that was possible, you would have known my egg wasn't a rock the before you returned to Beacon. Cerise paused, and hummed mentally. But Weiss is right. The little one is scared. She does like Weiss though.

Like? In what way?

I don't know, and I don't want to know. I already know too much. What she's doing is helping the hatchling. That's what matters.

Weiss stopped singing and opened her gleaming eyes. She kissed the top of the egg. She turned her head and looked right at Ruby. Immediately she stiffened, then looked away. "You saw all that?"

"Yes. All of it."

"Ruby, I can explain. The eggs were all alone in that room, sealed in boxes. They were dusty. Knowing who put them there, they had to be neglected." Weiss returned her eyes to the egg. "They've been alone and probably ignored for who knows how long. Someone needs to show them they're wanted."

"I never said I had a problem with it." Ruby put on a small smile. "You know how it's said that people generally raise their kids like their parents raised them? I don't see it."

"Well, my mom wasn't too bad when I was growing up. One of my butlers helped a lot too." Weiss eyes widened and she looked to where Cerise' head lay. "What does she think of this?"

Ruby faced that way as well and got her dragon's opinion. "She says the egg doesn't have a mother anymore. This is fine for now. You'll get your two weeks with the egg, but then it will have to make the rounds among the Varden and elves. The two weeks starts when we reach Tronjheim."

Weiss nodded. "I suppose the others will get the chance as well?"

"It's only fair." Ruby paused as Cerise told her something else. "We'll have to run this by Aaron and Nalia, but we think you should keep an eye on her when we return."

"Her?" Weiss' lips curled upward, but returned to their former position. "But what if they control me. I could hurt-"

"You won't do anything like that," Ruby interrupted. "If you do anything, it won't be you. Judging from what I've seen, you only want what's best for her."

Weiss hugged the egg tighter and rested her chin on it. "Thank you."

"You have two weeks Weiss. Make them count." Ruby leaned back against Cerise' neck. "Night sis."

As Ruby closed her eyes, her heart started pounding. She felt a slight surge in her Aura. Breathing heavily, she snapped her eyes open and looked west. Just as the sensation started, it stopped. Ruby shook her head and laid back on Cerise' neck. It was probably nothing.

* * *

 **I can guess what people are thinking. No, Silia did not find Remnant. I'm using historical logic from both Remnant and Earth for this.**

 **Also, to those of you who thought Weiss got away scott free, it's me! Did you really think it would be that easy?**

 **In case people figured something else out, I'm back in my bunker. I really need to see about hiring Boba Fett or someone to help guard...**


	32. Relative Safety

**The poll is over! It looks like most people who voted would like to see the prequel story. It won't be uploaded until after Reversal is finished, but from then, it could be my main project unless work or school interferes. Something I didn't mention before that I'm sure people will like, Summer spending time with baby Yang and Ruby. So much cute! (if I can write it well…)**

 **I FINALLY updated Cerise' and Halcyon's hatching scenes to make them slightly more realistic. Halcyon's honestly didn't change much, but Cerise got a whole lot cuter if you ask me. Also, some of you may have already noticed, I've uploaded the first chapter of A Rose's Scales to the Spacebattles forums to expand my audience a little. I might eventually get a cease and desist from the mods there for breaking their NSFW rules unless I censor some of the Nevermore parts, but I'm rolling with it for now.**

 **As for this, a few people pointed out that Galbatorix and Formora couldn't make wards against Dust. One, Weiss has been around the stuff all her life and knows what every kind does. Two, they DID have access to Dust. They had Myrtenaster for a while, and it has Dust chambers inside, all of which were 'at least half drained.'**

* * *

Aaron tightened the straps on Nalia's saddle. He turned his head back to where Ruby and Weiss sat eating their meager breakfasts. Weiss wasn't smiling, but she wasn't panicking. Aaron didn't know if _that_ happened at all during the night. Ruby hadn't said anything. The egg sat by Weiss' side.

Something had been on Aaron's mind for a while. He wanted to trust Weiss, but he didn't know why she was let out. With Weiss not wanting anyone in her head, there was no way Aaron could confirm her story. Someone wanted her to find and listen in to the Riders. But why? If there were spies in Farthen Dûr, the Forsworn wouldn't need to know where the Riders were. But she could potentially hurt any one of them. Was she…what were they called…a sleeper agent? That would be right up the traitor's alley.

Aaron didn't want to believe that Weiss was part of a conspiracy, whether knowingly or not, but he had to consider the possibility. The only reason he and Nalia allowed Weiss to be so close to the egg was that she needed it to stay sane. Aaron wanted to keep a close eye on her, especially with her being so close to an egg.

Either way, with the threat of spies in Tronjheim, Aaron didn't want to take Weiss in with the rest of the Riders. People there could be on edge. If Blake meant the magicians in Tronjheim were inspecting _everyone,_ they could send Weiss over the edge. Aaron locked eyes with Nalia and they silently discussed his plan. Nalia nodded and sent Aaron over to Weiss.

Ruby looked up at Aaron as he got close. "You ready to go?"

"Nalia's all set, but I think there should be a change in our plan."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Aaron turned his gaze to Weiss. "There could be some of the Traitor's spies looking for you in there. We need to get you into Tronjheim without many people knowing."

Weiss' head dipped. "But, how can we do that? There are only four ways into the mountain, and they have to have them all covered."

"You're forgetting the fifth. Farthen Dûr is open to the sky. Blake got her Bullhead through the top when she was looking for you."

Ruby cleared her throat loudly. "Uh, Aaron? Nothing about home, remember?"

"It's okay." Weiss put a hand on Ruby's arm. "They know about Atlas. I don't think a few Bullheads would worry them much. I'm sure they already know about them."

"Oh. In that case." Ruby looked up. "Your plan, you contact Blake."

"On it." Aaron walked back to Nalia and pulled out his Scroll. He cast the modified scrying spell and the glass screen swirled. A rocky ceiling appeared, along with the side of Blake's head.

Before Aaron could say anything, Blake picked up the Scroll. "Aaron, something wrong?"

"I'm not sure." Aaron walked so that Nalia blocked any view Blake could have of Weiss. "Before I say anything else, is anyone around you?"

"No, I'm in my office here."

"Have any of the spellcasters there made it so no one can hear in?"

"No." Blake shook her head, confused. "Aaron, what's going on?"

"We found something in the Hadarac desert. I don't know why it was there, but it's definitely not from around here."

"Not from here? The desert? Alagaësia?" Blake's cat ears stood up. "Remnant?"

"My guess is somewhere from Remnant. It wouldn't be the first thing we found. One of us will fill you in when we get there. For now, we need to get it into Tronjheim without people knowing. Yours or...I guess Ren's Bullhead would be the easiest way."

"Okay, but we were spotted leaving last time. I'll have to wait until the sun passes over the opening. Where do you want me to meet you?"

Aaron glanced at Nalia and got the location from her. "The Beartooth River starts as a waterfall on one of the mountains next to Farthen Dûr. The area should be large enough for a Bullhead to land. We'll make the transfer there. I'm sure you have access to a map."

"I do. Anything else I should know?"

"Be there before nightfall. With Nalia's speed, we will be there by then. And…" Aaron looked over his shoulder toward where Weiss sat, "bring Pyrrha. You might need help keeping this thing secured. She's the only other one who needs to know about this."

"Pyrrha?" Blake scoffed. "What do you want to put on my Bullhead? A Grimm?"

Aaron shook his head. "Not this time, but it could be more dangerous."

Blake narrowed her eyes. "More dangerous? Are you asking me to haul a live dragon?"

Aaron shook his head. "I can't say anything more if people could be listening in. I don't think you should have a problem without Pyrrha, but better safe than sorry."

"Alright, but if whatever this is takes down my Bullhead, you're paying for it when we get back to Remnant."

"Fine with me. See you in a few hours." Aaron cut the flow of energy sustaining the spell and returned his Scroll to his pocket. He walked back around Nalia and toward Weiss. The heiress was finishing up a loaf of bread. "Weiss, we're good when you are."

"I'm ready as I can be." Weiss scooped the egg up in her left arm. Aaron stuck his right hand out. Weiss grabbed it and the Rider hauled her to her feet. Her legs shook a little but she stayed upright. "Nothing too fancy in the air? I'm not sure I can take it." Nalia hummed and blinked at Weiss. That needed no translation.

The two returned to Nalia's side and Aaron climbed up. He reached an arm down to Weiss, but Nalia's head cut her off. She nudged the arm holding the egg. Weiss blinked and repositioned the egg so Nalia could get an unobstructed view of it. Nalia sniffed the egg and her wings drooped. She hummed sadly and faced forward again. _I can smell it._

 _Hey._ Aaron rested a hand on his dragon's neck. _We'll get it back. This proves it's safe. Your egg will hatch into a healthy dragon._

 _I know._ Nalia growled. _That doesn't make this any easier._

Aaron reached his arm toward Weiss again. She took it and climbed up Nalia's side. The dragon loaned a leg to make sure Weiss didn't fall. Weiss sat down in the saddle and placed the egg in one of the saddlebags. If Aaron remembered right, that one held Cerise' egg years ago, sewed up of course.

The way Weiss looked at the egg concerned Aaron as much as it comforted him. The Weiss he knew back on Remnant loved kids, and absolutely adored Cerise and Halcyon as hatchlings. Even then, this might be excessive. It looked like she was looking after the egg like her own. There wasn't anything wrong with that in general, but it was a job that should be left to the dragons. But…when this was over and things got better, she might be a good candidate to ferry eggs around Remnant, if it was safe to have dragons more dragons on Remnant.

Aaron looked over his shoulder at Weiss. "Hold on tight. We'll be flying fast. Hopefully the wind favors us." He faced forward again and patted Nalia's neck. "When you're ready."

Nalia craned her neck back to look at Weiss, then faced forward again. She ran forward several steps and jumped into the air. Her wings sprung open and she rose into the sky. Weiss wrapped her arms tightly around Aaron, probably a little more that she should have.

Aaron turned his head back. "You okay, Weiss?" he called over the wind.

"Yes, but…" Weiss shook her head. "I don't know. My head's messed up."

"We pulled Ruby out of that hole, we can help you too."

"I guess." Weiss paused. "You and Ruby are finally a thing?"

"Finally?" Aaron rolled his eyes. "Was I really the last person to know?"

"Yes," Weiss and Nalia answered at the same time.

 _I'm surprised Ruby didn't have to kiss you before you found out,_ Nalia teased. _Cerise and I have been scheming for years to figure out how to get you two together._

"I swear," Weiss started, oblivious to what Nalia was said, "you and Jaune have the same experience in this. I overheard Yang talking about beating some sense into you if you didn't say something."

"She nearly did." Aaron shook his head. "I'm Alagaësian, the rest of you are Remmartian. We take it slow here, you go fast."

"Which is another reason I never said anything." Weiss leaned forward. "But if you hurt my little sister, I'll end you."

"Evidently there will be a line." Aaron blinked. "Wait, little sister? Did I miss something? You two look even less alike than Yang and Ruby."

"It's something we worked out in the air when…" Some of the light left Weiss' eyes. "Keep talking, just not about that. Anything but that."

"Okay, but without talking about Remnant, I can't guarantee much." Throughout the flight, Aaron tried to come up with as much material as possible. At one point, Aaron served as a mouthpiece for Nalia so she could speak with Weiss. Their conversation was mainly Nalia speaking in riddles and Weiss trying to figure them out.

For the most part, Weiss was fine in the air. Nalia knew exactly what to say, even though she was never in the heiress' head. Still, there were a few times where she hugged Aaron from behind, not just holding on. She shook like an earthquake each time. At those points, Nalia slowed down and hummed something soothing. When Weiss came out of it, she tried to play off those episodes like they never happened, but her eyes grew darker each time.

Before midday, the Beors were in sight. It would still take the better part of the day to reach them, but as far as Aaron could tell, the sight still comforted Weiss. To her, it must have meant safety. Knowing what she went through, that was distinctly possible.

Nalia flew into the mountains, casting them into an early dusk. The city of Vale could fit easily in the valley. Eventually they flew over the lake that the Beartooth River emptied into. A few Nagra and Shrrg roamed below, but they paid no attention to the dragon above them.

The waterfall that started the river peaked between the mountains. A Bullhead sat on the shore of the splash pool. Nalia angled toward it. Two figures stepped out of the transport, one of them waved. Nalia landed a small distance away and settled down as low as she could go. Blake and Pyrrha approached. "So what's the cargo?" Blake asked. "I half expected Nalia to be carrying some ancient piece of Atlas tech."

"Well, she's carrying something from Atlas," Weiss mumbled as she pulled a leg over the saddle.

Blake's cat ears shot up. "Did I just hear…"

"You did." Weiss called as she opened the saddlebag that held the egg. She hugged it close and slid off Nalia's back. Her knees buckled on impact with the ground, but she stayed upright.

"Weiss!" Blake and Pyrrha yelled at the same time. They both ran toward the heiress and sandwiched her against Nalia's side. Weiss returned it as best as she could with one arm.

Aaron dismounted his dragon on the other side. He walked around Nalia's head to see Blake still hugging Weiss and Pyrrha a few steps away. "I'm so sorry Weiss," Blake babbled. "I should have seen that Mich was a traitor. You should never have gone out there with him."

"Hindsight's twenty-twenty Blake." Weiss blinked. "Wait, _Mich_ was a traitor? Not someone else?"

"Yes." Blake pulled back. "He tried to kill me himself, but that didn't work out for him."

"I hate to interrupt," Pyrrha pointed at the egg, "but this that what I think it is?"

Blake looked down and gasped. "Oh my god. Cerise and Vert had another one?"

Weiss shook her head. "It was in Urû'baen along with two others…at least I think that's where I was."

"What did they do to you?" Blake laid a hand on Weiss' arm.

"Not now." Weiss hugged the egg closer. "Not until everyone can hear it…I'm not saying it more than needed."

Pyrrha looked back at Aaron. "I'm not sure why you requested that I come along."

Aaron grimaced. "To make sure Weiss doesn't hurt herself or anyone else." Weiss head dipped, but she didn't say anything.

Blake and Pyrrha, on the other hand, both shot glares at Aaron. "What's that supposed to mean?" Blake's ears pinned themselves to her head.

"I can't be trusted," Weiss said barely above a whisper. Both other women turned to her. "Someone in that place wanted me to get out. I don't know why, but it can't be good."

"Oh." Pyrrha breathed. She and Blake exchanged a glance. "So, what do you want us to do?"

"Cuff me. Don't let me in the cockpit or anywhere near your weapons."

"Limited talk about Remnant as well," Aaron added. "We don't know what they can hear."

Pyrrha nodded. "If you're sure." Pyrrha jogged back to the Bullhead and disappeared inside. She returned with a black ribbon, probably Blake's bow. "Tell me if it's too tight."

Weiss held her wrists together, still managing to hold onto the egg. "I'm not sure you can do that."

As Pyrrha tied Weiss' hands together, Blake approached Aaron. "Where and when did you find her?"

"The northern part of the Hadarac desert yesterday morning. She would have reached Du Weldenvarden by nightfall. But I'm not sure the elves would have accepted her, even with the egg."

Blake grimaced. "Do I want to know why she's wearing Ruby's clothes?"

"She was barely wearing anything before." Aaron shook his head. "I didn't see her wounds close up, but I think they were worse than Ruby's after the Nevermores took her."

"What?" Blake hissed. She looked over her shoulder at Weiss and Pyrrha. "How is she?"

"She's off and on, but as far as I can tell, she doesn't know if this is real or not."

"There's nothing you can do to convince her?"

 _Not without entering her mind,_ Nalia spoke up. _If any of us enter do so, it causes her great pain, whether we intend it or not._

"Then we may have a problem." Blake crossed her arms. "Deynor's ordered that no one new enters Farthen Dûr be mentally inspected. The rest of us have been checked and I'm guessing you and the other Riders will be excused from it. Weiss…" Blake shook her head. "The traitor in Farthen Dûr was a magician. Right now, the only people who can use magic in Tronjheim I trust are Pyrrha and Brom, and only one of them can check someone else' mind. I don't want anyone else near us, and I doubt Weiss wants Brom in her head."

"Then let's hope our word is good enough for Deynor." Aaron looked past Blake. Weiss hands were tied together, but in such a way that it didn't overly restrict her movement. "Find an empty room close to the Dragonhold and set her up in that."

Blake's shoulders slumped and she narrowed her eyes. "Why don't you trust her? She's our friend. Our teammate."

"It's not her I don't trust." Aaron shook his head. "I just don't want her to hurt anyone against her will."

Blake continued to stare at Aaron, then she turned to Weiss and Pyrrha. "Come on, you two. Let's get back to Tronjheim."

The three of them walked to the Bullhead. Nalia took a step forward and made a sound somewhere between a hum and a whimper. Weiss turned back to the dragon. _Tell her to take care of the egg,_ Nalia told Aaron, who passed along the message.

Weiss nodded. "I'll look after it like it was my own."

Nalia bobbed her head, but her emotions fell. _That's what I'm worried about._ Not hearing that last, Weiss walked the remainder of the distance to the Bullhead. She stepped in with Pyrrha's help, and the transport silently lifted off the ground. It was good to know that the spells surrounding the engines still worked.

"Here's hoping this doesn't blow up in our faces," Aaron said as he watched the Bullhead fly around a mountain. "She'll only have the egg for two weeks. Then it's back to couriering, well, when this is over anyway."

 _Yes, but…_ Nalia lowered her head. _I know it's selfish of me, but I wish Weiss took my egg._

"It's getting close. You'll be back together before you know it."

Nalia cocked her head. _I know it. Where's my egg?_

Aaron playfully pushed Nalia's snout. "Okay there, Halcyon. Let's find a place to wait for the others."

* * *

The sun had almost dipped below the horizon before Cerise flew between the mountains. Once in the valley, the dragons and Riders were thrown into almost complete darkness. Odds were Yang couldn't see squat. Only Ruby's bionic eye allowed her to see past her dragon's armored head. Even then, with only being able to use one eye, Ruby couldn't easily pick out features on the ground. She had to hope Cerise knew where she was going.

Throughout the flight, Ruby flipped between thinking about Weiss' welfare and what the Rider's next move would be. She didn't know which she considered more important. Weiss needed time to heal. She wouldn't be doing much while in Tronjheim, or anywhere for that matter. As long as she didn't let someone into her head, there was no way Ruby would send Weiss on a mission. If Weiss did something to hurt a friend, even if unintentionally, she would never forgive herself.

Operation wise, their cover was blown, and their largest advantage had been nullified. Most of the Forsworn were dead, including some pretty strong members in Kialandí and Formora's dragon. But Formora herself and Morzan were still alive, along with Galbatorix. Wards that countered Dust ate loads of energy, but with how many Eldunarí they had, the wards might be as effective as normal wards against regular flint or iron arrows. The Remmartians best chance to kill them now came from Redemption, Eld Moi, and Máni Bláto. Those weapons could cut through everything.

The sound of water crashing up ahead cut through the darkness. Ruby strained her eyes and picked out a large waterfall at the head of the river. A single source of light burned to life and reflected off green scales. Cerise dove toward it with Halcyon and Vert right behind her. The three dragons landed at the edge of a small lake, with Nalia and Aaron standing about a dozen feet away.

"How was your flight?" Aaron returned his Scroll to a pocket.

"Uneventful." Ruby slid off her dragon's back. "Was Weiss okay when Blake picked her up?"

 _She could have been better,_ Nalia said. _She had Pyrrha tie her hands together, but she didn't panic when that happened._

"So she's better off than I was. Good to know."

"What's the plan now?" Yang asked. "We setting up camp here, or are we going on?"

"Nalia found a defendable spot." Aaron nodded to a spot on the other side. "We can-"

"We're going on." Ruby interrupted. "If I'm remembering right, Brom said this entrance is an hour or two away from Tronjheim. There's no point in waiting around here if we're that close. And…" Ruby bit her lip. "Weiss needs us. The sooner we get back the better."

"I'm with Ruby on this one," Nora called from Halcyon's back. "On top of what she said, I want to get back to Ren. He has to have gone crazy without me."

Aaron shrugged. "It was only a suggestion." He and Nalia turned around and walked along the thin path around the lake with the other dragons and Riders doing the same. The mist from the waterfall grew thicker as they approached. At a spot near the base of the waterfall, Aaron picked up a rock and pounded it against the cliff wall. "Aí varden abr du Shur'tugalar gata vanta."

From no obvious seam in the cliff, the rock wall parted at the center and slid to the side. A few guards, dwarf and human, stood on the other side. The humans gave the Riders a slight bow, while the dwarves stood like rocks. The Riders and dragons walked past them without saying anything.

The tunnel was long and dark, but luckily not long enough for Cerise to freak out. Up ahead, the large doors to Farthen Dûr opened inward. Only the light from Tronjheim lit up the hollow mountain. That, and the torches from the patrols around the city.

Ruby turned to face the other Riders. "Get up to the Dragonhold. Rest up. I don't know how long we'll be here until we head out again. I'm going to find Brom or Deynor and fill them in on what's going on."

Yang threw a quick salute. "You got it boss." She climbed up onto Halcyon's saddle and her dragon took off. Vert and Velvet followed close behind.

Aaron was slow to get onto Nalia's back. "Are you sure it's between you and Yang for leader of the Riders?"

"The only reason I said told Oromis that is because we never actually discussed it." Ruby dipped her head. "I didn't want to step up and claim it without at least talking about it first…but it's not like Yang would get enough votes anyway."

 _There's only one way to find out,_ Nalia said. _We should figure this out.  
_

 _We have put this off for too long,_ Cerise agreed. Nalia snorted then jumped toward the Dragonhold.

Ruby watched them go for a while, then looked toward Tronjheim. "Well, might as well get searching." She started walking toward the city mountain.

 _For the record, I'd follow you anywhere._ Cerise nudged Ruby's arm.

"Of course you would. You're my dragon."

 _Your team would as well. They have. Experienced Huntsmen turned down that mission to eastern Menagerie. You led your team there and came out without a scratch._

"I'm sure some of those Huntsmen turned that down for other reasons, but I see your point. Still, we wouldn't have done so well without you and the other dragons."

 _I remember it differently. If you didn't coordinate the battle as well as you did, we would have lost someone, and the village. Even General Ironwood couldn't do that._

"That last part came from Uncle Qrow. With the history between them, I'm not sure that's the best comparison."

 _What I'm trying to say is that you sell yourself short. When you have your mind set on something, you find a way to get it done, whether it's 'raiding' a bakery or defending a village from a Grimm attack. Rarely have you failed to do what you set out to do. Not many people can say that._

"Trying to boost my confidence?" Ruby rested a hand on her dragon's snout. "It's working."

 _I try._ Cerise looked forward and raised her head. _Oh. Brom's coming to us._

"Really?" Ruby squinted toward the nearest entrance to Tronjheim. Sure enough, Brom was walking away from the city. "Word must have gotten out."

Brom stopped a few dozen feet in front of Cerise. "Ruby! Cerise! It is good to see you here. We had not hoped for your return for another fortnight."

"We flew as soon as we received Blake's message. We only rested as much as we needed to."

"Where are the others?"

"They're already in the Dragonhold, resting." Ruby looked around the area. "Is there a place where can talk in private?"

Brom nodded. "There is. Follow me." He turned around and trotted back to the city mountain. Ruby and Cerise followed. There weren't many people around, and most of them were guards. Hopefully few people saw Blake's Bullhead coming and going.

Before long, Brom led Ruby down a path in the mountain that was too small for Cerise to follow. The red dragon just laid down outside and waited. Further down that hallway, Brom entered a small room that looked like an office. He opened the door and motioned Ruby inside.

"We need to make this quick," Ruby said as she looked around the office. "There are some things we need to take care of in the Dragonhold."

"Understandable." Brom closed the door. "I protected this room myself. No one can listen in, magically or physically."

"Good." Ruby faced Brom. "We have Weiss. She's beneath the Dragonhold."

Brom locked his gaze on Ruby. "How?"

"She escaped captivity, but from the sound of it someone wanted her to escape." Ruby bit her lower lip. "And...Yang found a spell on Weiss that allowed whoever to hear what she heard."

"Yet you brought her here." Brom clenched his fists.

"Blake says there was a magician traitor here. It's not like Galbatorix doesn't know where we are. We couldn't just leave her out in the desert, even if she would have eventually found Du Weldenvarden. Yang covered up the listening spell, and as far as we know, there are no others."

"It's what you don't know that could prove disastrous. She could endanger us all."

"And she knows it." Ruby tried to put a cap on her rising anger. "She wanted Cerise to drop her off in the desert. I know this kind of concern because I went through it years ago. She's worried that she'll hurt someone close to her, and that has her terrified."

"Galbatorix uses that. He manipulates people's fears and makes people do things they normally never would to stop the fear from coming true."

"Maybe." Ruby nodded. "But there's one thing that makes me believe she isn't completely under Galbatorix' control: Weiss brought an egg with her."

Brom's shoulders and mouth dropped. "What did you say?"

"Weiss brought an egg from where she was being held, and right now her concern is solely with its safety."

Brom sighed in disbelief. "I had not hoped to hear that until the fall of Urû'baen."

"Last time I was here, I thought the only eggs were on Remnant. It's good news." Ruby paused. "Still, we don't know why Weiss was let out. From the sound of it, that listening spell wasn't well covered. Whoever cast it wanted us to find it. Still, we're going to keep her away from others for a while until she's back to being herself, and we know she isn't a threat. Plus, I imagine with the threat of spies here, people won't trust someone new."

"Good. Panic is not what we need right now."

"It never is. Do you have anything for me?"

Brom shook his head. "Just that with you and the other Riders here, we can move along with planning our attacks. I am sure Weiss informed you of everything that happened to her before her capture."

"She did." _And during,_ Ruby thought as her heart dropped. "At this point I can't press her for what happened during and directly after. She won't be able to handle it. Something I learned on Remnant, personal experience and training."

"Noted. I trust you do not want this information becoming public knowledge?"

"Just Deynor, King Hrothgar, and Lord Däthedr. Us Riders trust Weiss, but I doubt that many others will."

"Agreed. This will stay between us. I will inform you of any developments personally."

"Thank you. Now, Cerise and I need to head to the Dragonhold." Ruby turned around and left Brom's office. She walked down the hall back toward Cerise. Halfway there, she slowed down as she realized something. Toward the end, it felt like Brom was treating her like an equal, if not a superior. She may have been imagining it, but she couldn't shake the feeling…They needed to get this whole thing figured out. At least then, Ruby wouldn't feel guilty about it.

 _You shouldn't feel guilty now,_ Cerise said when her Rider came into sight. _You fit the role._

"Maybe, but could you tell me when I've had that kind of ambition?" Ruby climbed up into Cerise' saddle. "That kind of power?"

Cerise looked back and her eyes sparkled and she hummed happily. _Never._

"You know me too well." Ruby laid a hand on Cerise' neck. "Let's get up to the Dragonhold, say hi to everybody."

 _Going up._ Cerise left the base of Tronjheim and immediately jumped into the air. She circled around the mountain city twice before she flew over the Dragonhold. No other dragons stood on the Star Sapphire. When Cerise landed, Ruby saw the other dragons huddled together in one cave. Weiss and the others were probably directly underneath.

Ruby entered the winding staircase and walked down. The flameless lanterns that hung everywhere in the city lined the wall, so Ruby didn't need to rely on her bionic eye to see. She heard her footsteps echo off the walls, but didn't hear any voices. Still, her team couldn't be far, if the dragons were any indication.

She turned into the first hallway off the stairway. Again, no voices and no one roamed around. Ruby continued down the hall and turned a corner. She stopped and stared at something she couldn't have predicted. Angela was knitting something while sitting on a chair by another door. The woman looked up and waved at Ruby. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked, with a hand ready to grab Máni Bláto at a moment's notice.

"Sitting guard. Your friends wanted some privacy. The white haired one never gave the impression that she could be joyful, but now she's a scared puppy."

Ruby relaxed, but she was still ready to draw her weapon. "You aren't far off."

"They didn't want me sitting in with them, but Weiss scooped up Solembum when he rubbed against her leg. If I did the same, I'm sure one of the Riders would have tried to kill me. I will never understand these double standards."

"O…kay." Ruby shook her head and took a few deep breaths to put her head back in the right place. She walked to the door and slowly opened it. Ruby stuck her head inside. Weiss sat on a bed, back in her normal clothes. Solembum laycurled up on her lap. The egg sat right by her side. Velvet, Yaela, and the rest of RWBY and JNPR sat or stood around Weiss in a semi-circle, with Yang resting an arm across the heiress' shoulders. "Hey guys."

Weiss stiffened up and Yang pulled her in closer. "Hey, it's just little sis." Weiss looked up and her shoulders relaxed.

"The whole gang's back together," Jaune said. "Nothing can stop us now."

"Don't jinx us, Jaune." Ruby smiled at her friend as she fully entered the room. She closed the door behind her and looked to Weiss. "How you feeling, Weiss?"

"Terrible." A small smile formed on Weiss' face. "But terrible is better than feeling like I was stepped on by a Goliath."

"Good to know you're feeling better." Ruby looked to Yang. _What I miss?_

 _She told us everything. Said she already told you on Cerise' back._ Yang didn't give any outside indication she was speaking. _Sounded like what happened to you, except the whole mind rape thing._ Yang's eyes widened. _My god. Would she even know if that happened?_

 _I'll ask when there's no guys around._

Weiss yawned and stretched her free arm. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night guys."

"You need someone to stay with you?" Blake asked.

Weiss hesitated. "A guard outside is good enough."

"Any of us are a Scroll call away," Pyrrha said.

"I don't have my…" Weiss' eyes widened. "Oh no. They have it."

"They don't have you," Ren said. "That's what matters."

"If their experience is anything like mine," Yaela continued, "they won't have any idea of how to use it, or how to revive it after it dies."

"Let us worry about that, Weiss," Ruby said. "You don't have to exert yourself now. You're unfit for missions. Until you pull your senses together and get enough food in you, you're grounded."

Yang fished her own Scroll from a pocket. "Weiss, you can use mine." She tossed it underhand to Weiss. "I don't need it right now. Mental communication works just as well."

"Thank you." Weiss leaned back on her bed and everyone else in the room made for the door. Ruby was last out of the room. Before she left, she looked back at Weiss. She had grabbed the egg and held it close to her chest, and Solembum curled up by Weiss' side. Evidently the werecat wasn't going anywhere. Ruby finally closed the door behind her.

"I'll take first watch," Pyrrha said.

"I've got second," Ruby dipped her head. "I think that part of the night's usually the worst."

"How bad do you mean?" Ren asked. Ruby was about to cut the conversation there, but Angela was nowhere in sight.

"Bad." Velvet shook her head. "Unlike the rest of us, she doesn't have a dragon to help her get through it."

"And she won't let any of us into her head to help." Yang crossed her arms. "It hurts her, and that's _not_ what she needs right now."

"Anything we can do?" Jaune asked.

Ruby shrugged. "Be nice. Be yourselves. Don't mention what happened to her, but if she brings it up, comfort her and try to take her mind off it. If that doesn't work, call one of us. We're…reluctant experts."

"Hopefully we won't need to do more than just be friends," Pyrrha said.

Aaron nodded. "I think we can all agree on that."

"Well, goodnight guys." Ruby waved at JNPR as her team turned for the stairway.

"I'm going to need to borrow one of your bedrolls," Blake said as the team entered the staircase. "All my stuff is on the third level of Tronjheim, and we're on two-sixty if I'm doing the math right. I won't take the Bullhead down with the rest of JNPR up here. They'll probably need some things as well."

Yang shrugged. "Halcyon's scales and wings are pretty comfortable anyway."

Ruby glanced back at her sister. _Yang, we need to settle who is going to be the leader of the Riders. Tonight. I think I gave Brom the impression that I was already selected to be the leader._

 _Really?_ Yang blinked at Ruby. _I don't think any of us would complain if you claimed it._

 _I would. That's not how this should be done. I wouldn't be any better than Galbatorix._

 _I wouldn't go that far. I mean, we're already taking your lead for most things here._ Yang paused. _I'll call for the vote, take some of your control away._

 _Thank you._ Ruby gave Yang a small nod, the focused ahead again. The faint light from the Dragonhold spilled into the staircase. Team RWBAY stepped into the rocky hangar. Since Ruby left the place, Cerise had joined the other dragons in the huddle, though it wasn't as condensed as it was before.

"What happened to Yaela?" Velvet asked.

Ruby looked back and saw the elf was indeed missing. "Well, I guess that long distance isn't that much for an elf. They are a lot stronger."

"Riders," Yang rose her voice. "We need to talk." She walked off toward the dragons. Ruby fell in right behind her, with the others on her tail. They all formed up in the cave the dragons claimed. Halcyon and Cerise blocked the entrance.

"Now that I have your attention," Yang began, "Queen Islanzadí said one of us would lead the Dragon Riders. We haven't discussed this past our initial disbelief."

"People are already making assumptions on who it is," Ruby continued. "We need to take care of this now."

"You're calling for a vote?" Aaron asked.

Ruby nodded. "I told Oromis it came down to me and Yang. Both of you said why it wouldn't work for you to be the leader," she looked between Velvet and Aaron, "and I hate to agree, but I do."

"I don't think any Council election campaign speeches are necessary," Yang said. "Both of us wear our hearts on our sleeves and aren't afraid to tell people what we're thinking."

"Dragons can participate in this too." Ruby took a breath. "All those in favor of Yang, say Aye."

 _Aye._ Only Halcyon spoke up. Ruby tried to keep her face level, but on the inside, her heart fluttered. Unless Oromis vetoed, she was about to become the leader of the Riders.

Yang turned to her sister. "All those in favor of Ruby, say Aye."

"Aye," everyone else said in unison.

Yang gave Ruby a small smile. "Well Rubes, you're the big shot now. Any victory speech?"

Ruby took a deep breath and stood at her full height. "Just a restatement of our current objectives. We're here to take down Galbatorix and the Forsworn. They've ruled with an iron fist for too long. They killed hundreds of us on Vroengard. They've forced people from their homes to serve in the army." Ruby clenched her fists. "They've endorsed the slave trade. Not anymore. They woke a sleeping giant. We'll take them down and liberate all cities in the Empire. We won't fail, and we can't." She paused. "Tomorrow we get to work. Rest up. You'll need it."

* * *

 **It's official. Ruby now has the same rank Vrael held. This is going to change some things.  
**


	33. Broken

**Wow...I haven't received this much backlash since Aaron's original initiation. To remedy that, I've gone back into chapter 31 and changed Silia's mission. The bones are the same, but everything's been nerfed. This way also makes more sense with the lore of the Inheritance Cycle.**

* * *

Ruby was anything but happy. Only two days after she was voted the leader of the Riders, the leadership of the Varden asked her to do something that went completely against what she stood for. The problem was, if she didn't go along with it, someone else would, and they would be a lot less tactful about it. Ruby wouldn't like doing it, and Brom and Deynor wouldn't like _how_ she did it.

She carried a bowl of salad for Weiss, or at least the best she could do in a place with mostly meat and very little dirt or sand. The heiress had only gotten marginally better since being rescued. When she had one of her attacks with Ruby in the room, she grabbed her partner and didn't let go for over an hour. Ruby had to take Weiss up to Cerise to get her to calm down. Cerise acted much like she did as a hatchling to help Weiss' heart rate drop. If any other dragon thought badly of Cerise' actions, they wisely didn't voice it.

Unless Weiss had gotten better since last time, she was about to be sent over the edge again.

Ruby reached the floor Weiss lived on and walked out of the staircase. Yaela stood outside the door at the moment. The elf turned to Ruby and smiled. "Hello Ruby." Her eyes dipped down to the salad bowl. "Isn't it a little early for lunch?"

"I guess this is more of a piece offering." Ruby shrugged. "Is Weiss alone?"

"Yes. I was in with her a while ago, and she asked to be alone." Yaela's smile disappeared. "What's this about?"

"Something Deynor and Brom came up with. Apparently they want Weiss to-"

"AHHHH!" Weiss screamed from in her room.

Ruby dropped the bowl and grabbed Máni Bláto from her belt. "I thought you said she was alone in there."

"She was. This door stayed closed after I left." Yaela partially drew her sword.

Meanwhile, Ruby lowered her weapon and her heart sank. _No…she…she can't be…how'd I miss this?_ She ran forward and body slammed the door. The wood caved in instantly. "Weiss!"

Ruby saw her partner twitching on the ground. Weiss' mouth hung open in a silent scream. Her eyes and hands were clenched. Ruby didn't see the blood she expected. Weiss never had seizures before. What did those monsters do to her? Some timed spell like the tracker the Nevermores-

"Squeak!" something interrupted Ruby's thoughts.

Ruby froze in place and blinked and her mouth formed an 'O'. She knew that sound. Without moving her head, Ruby looked over the little bit of the room she could see. A small blue head poked out from behind the bed. The pupils in her light blue eyes were wide. It turned to the side and squeaked again at Ruby.

 _No way._ Ruby covered her mouth with a hand, unintentionally hiding a huge smile. _Cerise, get everyone down here now! Don't tell them why._

 _That might be a little hard._ Cerise' own excitement poured over their connection. _I might not be able to calm down._

 _Get Yang to bring some meat and a towel too._ Ruby looked back to Weiss. The heiress laid still, but she breathed heavily. She'd be fine until she came to. A silver mark formed in the center of her left hand. In the meantime, Weiss would never forgive Ruby for letting her miss the first moments of her dragon's life. Ruby took out her Scroll, opened the camera app, and pressed record.

The hatchling stared at Ruby, then walked out from behind the bed with her wings raised. Black stumps that would be spikes sprouted out of the hatchling's back. In the faint light, Ruby could see the goop left over from the egg on the hatchling's wings and scales. Despite this, her scales gleamed in the faint light, signaling her Brightscales heritage. The young dragon rubbed her side against Ruby's legs, then did the same for Yaela. The action left a streak of egg goop on their legs. A high-pitched purr came from her throat, and that would eventually turn into a deep hum. She cocked her head at Weiss, then jumped over her Rider onto the bed.

On the floor, Weiss groaned. Ruby looked down, but she kept the Scroll on the hatchling. Instead of pushing herself off the floor, Weiss curled into the fetal position and hugged her knees close to her body. "Get out," she croaked. Her whole body started shaking again.

"What?" Ruby stopped the recording on her Scroll and knelt next to her partner. She rested a hand on Weiss' shoulder. "What's going on."

Weiss stared at Ruby, fear in her eyes. "There's someone in my head. It's not any of you. Get them out."

Ruby's mouth dropped and she looked back and forth between new Rider and dragon. The blue beauty stopped humming and looked down from the bed. This wasn't good. If Weiss didn't, or couldn't trust her own dragon's mind…

The hatchling whimpered and jumped off the bed. Weiss' eyes widened and she curled up tighter. The dragon drooped its wings and walked into Weiss' line of sight. Weiss blinked and stopped shaking. "It's…it's you?" The hatchling whimpered and approached her Rider. She jabbed her snout between Weiss' arms and legs and forced it through. The hatchling walked through the arms and rested her head on Weiss' cheek while the heiress' arms were wrapped around her back.

Weiss smiled and pulled the hatchling closer. "I wondered what you looked like. You're cuter than I imagined." The hatchling reeled its neck back and turned to Weiss' face. She licked some of the tears off her Rider's cheek.

Ruby squeezed Weiss shoulder and her own smile returned. "Congratulations, Rider. You're one of us now, Weiss."

The newest Rider looked up at Ruby. For the first time since being rescued, there wasn't any fear on the surface of Weiss' eyes. Pure happiness shone forth. "Thanks Ruby." The hatchling turned its attention from Weiss to Ruby. She cocked her head and squeaked again. Ruby reached out her left hand and caressed the side of the dragon's head. The hatchling's eyes widened and her ears stuck up as did her wings under Weiss' arms. She rubbed her head against Ruby's hand, purring even more.

"I…I didn't think I'd ever see a hatchling again," Yaela breathed. "It's been too long." She knelt next to Weiss and pet the baby dragon herself.

"Irolon and Nalia?" Ruby twitched a finger under baby blue's jaw.

"Just Irolon. We didn't know Aaron or Nalia for a year after."

Weiss pushed herself into a sitting position while still holding onto her baby dragon. "I'm glad I got you out of there." She ran a hand down the hatchling's back, ignoring the spikes on her back. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but thank you." The hatchling squeaked again and rubbed her head against Weiss' face.

Multiple sets of footsteps thundered in the hallway. They grew louder and a few shoes even squeaked against the floor. Ruby looked back just in time to see Blake burst into the room with Aaron and Velvet right behind. "Cerise told us to come here. What's going…" Blake trailed off as her eyes settled on the baby in Weiss' arms. Her cat ears stood up completely. "Oh."

"My stars." Aaron's shoulders relaxed. "What luck is this?"

"What's going on?" Nora yelled from the hall. "Let us see!" Aaron and Blake parted in front of the door, revealing the entirety of JNPR on the other side. Nora's smile would have burst off her face if she didn't clamp her hands on either side of her head. "Oh my gosh! It's so cute!"

The hatchling crawled up Weiss' shoulder and hid behind her Rider's head and hair. Weiss glared at Nora. "Shhhh! Don't overwhelm her! And yes, she is a her." Nora pursed her lips together then drew a thumb and index finger across them like a zipper.

"How long ago?" Pyrrha asked, while looking at the hatchling.

"Ten minutes, at most." Weiss scratched the side of her dragon's head. "Scared me half to death when I saw a crack in the egg. I didn't hear anything before that." The hatchling playfully nipped at Weiss fingers.

"Out of the way!" Yang yelled from the hallway. "Help coming through!" Team JNPR parted and Yang burst through them, a strip of raw meat and a towel in either hand. "Why exactly did you need…" Yang lowered her arms and stared at the baby dragon wrapped around the back of Weiss' neck, "…oh. That's why."

The hatchling looked at Yang and sniffed the air. She arced her neck and squeaked. "You hungry?" Weiss reached for the strip of raw meat. Yang hesitated for a second before handing it over. Weiss winced a little at the touch, but otherwise didn't complain. "Yang brought you your first meal."

Like a cat, the hatchling shook her rear end, then pounced on the food, tearing it from Weiss' grip. She landed near Yang's feet and dug into her lunch. Weiss laughed at the sight and watched her eat.

"If I may," Velvet finally spoke up, "I can check if she's healthy. I don't know what her time in captivity could do to her."

Weiss looked up at Velvet, then down to her dragon. "Do what you can."

Velvet knelt next to the hatchling and placed a hand on blue scales. The baby looked up from her meal to Velvet. _"I will not hurt you,"_ Velvet swore. _"I am a friend of your Rider."_ That pleased the hatchling and she resumed eating.

Ruby slid in next to Weiss. "How's it feel?"

Some of the light fled Weiss' eyes. "It hurts having her in my head, but not as much as before. She doesn't want to hurt me, not that any of you do. I…I just want that to stop." That wasn't what Ruby meant, but it was just as valid. She squeezed her partner's shoulder in reassurance. The hatchling turned her head back, with a mouthful of dead animal. Weiss' eyes widened. "No! I didn't mean it like that! You're fine. You haven't done anything wrong." Weiss winced as she spoke. "It's not your fault. It's…it's…" She started shaking again.

The hatchling yelped and left its food on the floor. She leaped just past Weiss to the bed, and stepped over the small gap to stand on her Rider's head. The small dragon curled up and turned herself into a living, purring hat. Ruby pulled Weiss into a hug, and Yang rushed in from the other side. "You're not there, Weiss," Ruby soothed. "You're with friends."

"No one here's going to hurt you," Yang continued. "You, and your dragon are safe."

Weiss continued to breathe heavily as she gripped both Ruby and Yang. It took several minutes and many more soothing words, but Weiss' breathing slowed and her limbs stopped shaking. Her hatchling reached her neck down and nuzzled her head right by Weiss' eye.

"Thanks you three," Weiss breathed.

Ruby and Yang pulled back, but Ruby kept a hand on her second big sister's shoulder. "I'm sorry I said that, Weiss. I didn't know It would take you to that place."

"It's not your fault," Weiss shook her head, but the hatchling on her head didn't complain. "I just want this to stop."

"All of us do," Yang said.

Ruby looked around the room. Everyone had either left the room for the hall, or stood facing the wall. Judging by the tension in the room, they wouldn't be returning to a happier place for a while. The mood couldn't get any worse, might as well do what she came to do. "Hey guys, can we have the room?" Those remaining filed out the door without a word.

"Me too?" Yang asked.

"You're on standby. This is between me and Weiss."

"Got it." Yang left the towel by Weiss' side. She stood up and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"What's this about?" Weiss asked after a few moments of silence. The baby dragon retracted her neck to look at the other Rider.

Ruby sighed then locked eyes with Weiss. "I wish I could say I was here for a social call, or I knew the egg hatched, but I can't. There are a few things I need to know, and all deal with your time in captivity."

Weiss' head sunk between she shoulders, but she didn't freak out. "What are they?"

"This first one's more personal." Ruby grabbed both of Weiss' hands and squeezed them. "Did any of those monsters force themselves on you?"

"Oh." Weiss' eyes dipped and she didn't speak. The dragon hummed and lowered her head to her Rider's hair. "I don't think so. That's the one thing they _didn't_ do, unless they made me forget." Weiss shivered. "But Galbatorix did threaten to make me a concubine if I didn't cooperate. I don't know what he would have done otherwise, but neither were worth betraying any of you."

Part of Ruby's heart settled, but not all of it. "I'm pretty sure I know the answer to this one, but I have to ask. Did you know that they put a spell on you that kept track of everything you heard."

"I...what?" Weiss slowly rose her hands to cover her ears. "How much do they know…" Her eyes widened and turned upward. "Do they…"

"They don't know about her." Ruby rested a hand on her partner's shoulder. "Yang took care of it as soon as she found it."

"No. I didn't know…" Weiss let her hands fall. Her hatchling covered one of Weiss' ears with a paw. "I swear, I wouldn't have said anything if I did."

"I don't doubt you." Ruby paused. "Weiss, feel free to slap me or do whatever you feel like you need to." She raised her natural hand to the baby dragon. "And you are free to take a bite out of me if you can manage it." Ruby took a deep breath. "This was Deynor's idea. He wants you to go back there and show us how to get in."

Weiss gasped and backed away. The hatchling hissed and launched her head at Ruby's hand. She bit down, but couldn't bite through Aura and wards. "How could you ask me that?"

"I convinced him that you were more likely to say yes to me than one of them." Weiss eyes widened, like she was betrayed. Her dragon stayed clamped onto Ruby's Aura and hung in the air as she tried to pierce Ruby's skin. "That might still be true, but that's the only positive thing I can say about it.

"It's a bad idea, and I don't even think it would work out if you agreed. You were in a rush to get out. I doubt you took time to survey the landscape to try and figure out how to get back. Another thing, they have to know how you made it out and have put some sort of protection around it. The way in won't exist anymore. Soldiers or spells could be guarding it a all times of day. Either one could alert the Forsworn to our location. We'd fall right into their trap."

Weiss looked down. "I thought you'd consider those challenges." The hatchling bit down further on Ruby's hand, and the Rider was starting to feel the drain.

"Normally yes, but his is different. And there's one thing Deynor doesn't understand. We're working _with_ the Varden, not _for_ them. You may be under his command because of your work with the Underground Highway, but I made it clear to Brom when we were first here that everyone with us was under my and Jaune's command first. If Deynor's smart, he'll respect that. He can't order you to do anything.

"Technically, I can order you to go, but you know how much I hate giving orders to go on missions. No one goes unless they're able and willing. Now that I'm leader of the Riders, you're doubly in my command. I won't send any Riders into a situation I wouldn't go into myself, no matter how dire."

Ruby paused as she mustered up the courage to say her next words. "I will never go back to the North Sanus mountains voluntarily. You know how we've always had to fly around the range when flying to the north coast. If something happens to a village in them, Cerise might have to drag me kicking and screaming. If Ozpin or whoever needs something else done there, I will try and get out of that any way possible.

"I know asking you to go back to Urû'baen or wherever is the same. All of that will come crashing back. Not only is it terrible for your mental state, but the mission itself. There's no way you could complete if you're on the ground in a fetal position. And…I couldn't bear to see you like that, and your dragon would never forgive me."

Ruby clapped her free hand on Weiss' shoulder. "You say the word, I'll tell Deynor to find another plan that won't blow up in his face, but a lot nicer."

Weiss's eyes dropped to her lap, then to the hatchling still clamped onto Ruby's hand. "It's okay. She's nice." The dragon opened her mouth and dropped to the floor. Ruby lowered that hand to her lap, and the hatchling licked it multiple times. Weiss turned her eyes to Ruby. "I can help."

Of everything Ruby expected to hear that was not among them. "What? You heard what I said right?"

"I did. I can't sit back while the rest of you are risking your lives."

"But…you'll be going back _there._ You'll face it all again."

"I won't be back in that torture chamber. There's a difference." Determination masked the fear and pain in Weiss' eyes. "We need to take those monsters down. I'll do my part."

Ruby looked deep into Weiss' eyes. She saw there was no convincing her partner otherwise. Ruby sagged her shoulders and put a hand on her partner's shoulder. "You're braver than I am Weiss."

"I wouldn't say that." Weiss watched as her dragon crawled up into her lab. She grabbed to towel Yang brought and began whipping all the egg goop off her dragon. "I got lucky. No offense, but…you were younger and less experienced when…" Weiss shook her head and didn't say anything.

"That probably has something to do with it." Ruby nodded. She grabbed the meat strip from where it lay and moved it in front of the hatchling's face. The dragon hummed and snatched it off the ground. She purred happily again and arched her back into the towel. The baby had to be thirsty as well. Ruby stuck her natural hand out and used her Maiden powers to form a ball of water in front of the dragon's snout. Baby blue stuck her tongue out and lapped at the water like a floating water ball was normal.

"Weiss, there's one more thing." Ruby took a deep breath. "Because of the traitor in the magicians here, Deynor's ordered that everyone attempting to join the Varden, or returning from missions, be mentally inspected. He also made it clear that if one of us didn't check you, he'd send someone himself."

Weiss' arms stopped moving and her eyes jerked up to Ruby. "Is there any way around this?"

Ruby shook her head. "Not without attacking whoever he sends or getting you out of here. I genuinely believe you staying here is the safest place for you right now short of Du Weldenvarden or sending you back to Remnant. We can't really do either right now without losing Dust or a dragon."

"So one of you needs to get in my head?" Weiss' head fell between her shoulders. The hatchling looked up from her meal at her Rider. She whimpered again.

"I can get Velvet. She's the gentlest of all of us."

Ruby only stood up halfway before Weiss grabbed her arm. "No...Let's keep this in the family, okay?"

"Will do." Ruby sat back down. Weiss was really taking this 'adoptive sister' thing seriously Hopefully that helped. Ruby grabbed Weiss right' hand and held the other on the side of Weiss' head. "Just say the word if you need me to stop. I believe I can bring up some of your happy memories too."

Weiss nodded and her eyes grew wide. "No!" She pushed Ruby off then ran to the far wall. "This is some sort of elaborate trick. You're trying to get me to betray my team!"

Ruby's heart sunk. "Weiss?"

"Don't 'Weiss' me, traitor! Playing the long game, huh? Lull me into a false sense of security? It almost worked. This must be Morzan's work. None of the others did anything like this." The hatchling whimpered and tried to approach Weiss. The heiress stomped on the ground right in front of her dragon. "Get away from me! This is fake! This is _all_ fake!"

Yang stepped in from the hall. "What's going on in here?"

"Stay away, brute!" Weiss pointed a finger at Yang. Her eyes showed that same insanity from before. "Don't come any closer!"

Yang's jaw dropped. "Oh no."

Ruby bit her lip. There was one way that she could get through to Weiss right now. She grabbed Máni Bláto from her belt and extended it to its sword form. Weiss' shoulders slumped and tears streamed down her face. "I knew it. None of this is real." On the ground, the hatchling looked back and forth between her Rider and Ruby. She had to be terrified.

Instead of charging Weiss, as she probably expected, Ruby knelt down and slid her weapon across the floor hilt first. Weiss looked at the sword, then back at Ruby. "If you don't believe this is real," Ruby held her arms away from her body, "run me through, like you've said you've done many times before."

"Ruby!" Yang and Cerise yelled at the same time.

"This needs to be done, you two."

"No it doesn't!" Yang's eyes flashed red. "You don't need to throw your life away over this!"

Ruby glared at her sister. "You're not helping," she hissed.

 _Listen to your sister, Ruby,_ Cerise growled. _You don't need to-_ Ruby shut her dragon out before she could go further.

Yang grabbed Ruby's shoulder. "I'm not going to let you-"

Ruby shrugged her shoulder and pushed her sister away. "That's not up to you, not anymore. I'm leader of the Riders and RWBAY, and I am ordering you to leave."

Yang's eyes turned and stayed red. "Since when do you pull rank? You can't-"

"Gánga!" Ruby shouted. Yang shut her mouth and her eyes turned back to normal. "You don't like this, you don't have to see it. Gánga!"

The blonde took several steped backward to the doorway. She launched a glare at Weiss. "If you-"

"Gánga!" Ruby ordered one more time. Yang winced, then left the room. Before she disappeared around the doorway though, she gave Ruby a worried look. She shook her head then walked behind the wall.

Ruby sighed and turned back to her partner. Weiss held Máni Bláto in her shaky hands. "Sorry you had to see that, Weiss." She held her arms away from her body again. "Take your shot."

The crimson sword shook in Weiss' hands. "Ruby wouldn't...I don't…" She stared at the blade, with a strange look in her eyes. In a flash she whipped the blade around...and pointed it at her chest.

"NO!" Ruby ran forward and snatched her weapon away. She slammed her partner against the wall in the tightest hug she could manage. Something climbed up Ruby's back and and over her shoulder. The hatchling walked across both Rider's shoulders and wrapped her entire body around Weiss' neck. "No...No…"

Weiss sobbed, then returned the hug, though her grip was weak. She tried to bury her face in Ruby's shoulder, but her dragon got in the way. "I...I…"

"I know." Ruby rubbed Weiss' back. "I almost did the same thing during our first trip to Mountain Glen."

"I'm sorry. I can't...I couldn't…"

"You couldn't betray us. I know you can't."

The hatchling whimpered and raised her snout beneath her Rider's chin, causing a new wave of sobs to come of Weiss. "I know. I'm sorry. That's not fair to you either." She paused. "Would you stop staring and get over here?"

A few seconds later, Yang came in from the side and grew the group hug. Her eyes shifted to Ruby. _I heard Mountain Glen. Did she just…_

 _Yes. I didn't expect that._

 _What did you expect then?_

 _Her to drop the sword...with a slight chance of running me through._ Yang's eyes widened at the revelation, but said nothing.

They all stayed in the group hug for a while until Weiss broke it. She stroked her dragon's back. "Can we introduce her to the others?" Weiss asked.

"If we don't bring her upstairs," Ruby started, "I'm pretty sure Cerise will dig through the ceiling to get here. She loves babies as much as you do." _That, and the other thing._

"I've gotten that impression." Weiss walked forward and picked up the remaining meat from the floor. She held it toward her dragon, who snatched it all up in one bite before returning to the wrap around hug. "I think she's ready to go."

"Better not keep them waiting." Yang led the way out of the room and Ruby stayed by her partner's side. Surprisingly the hall was empty. "I sent the rest back to the Dragonhold before things got bad." Yang explained.

"It's fine." Weiss waved her off. "My little girl wants to meet the other dragons anyway."

"Aww." Yang cocked her head. "You two are already so cute together."

"Shut up, you brute." Weiss blushed, but she brought her dragon's head in for a hug. Apparently she was trying to lift her own spirits. She took a few steps, then jerked to a stop as she looked at the floor. "Um, who's trying to grow a salad here?"

"At least you knew what it was." Ruby rubbed the back of her neck. "I made that for you, but I heard you scream and that kind of freaked me out."

"Oh. I think we have her to blame for that one." Weiss shrugged the shoulder than held her dragon's front half. The hatchling chirped her discomfort, causing all three Riders to cuckle mildly.

Yang led the way back to the staircase. Ruby watched Weiss speak with her dragon from behind. Her happiness diminished as she thought about what would happen to the cutie. She had no doubt the hatchling would grow up into a beautiful and powerful dragon, but Tronjheim probably wasn't the best place to do so. For one, a good chunk of the dwarves didn't like the dragons. Most wouldn't try to kill the hatchling, but she wouldn't exactly be welcome. Another thing, while dragons loved the mountains and open space, being trapped inside Farthen Dûr wouldn't do the hatchling any favors. There wasn't any game in the area that wasn't owned by the dwarves. Stealing from the herds probably wasn't a good idea. And...with Weiss in the state of mind she was in, how would that affect the hatchling's development?

Several high-pitched hums filled the tunnel. Ruby took her eyes off the baby in front of her and to the entrance to the Dragonhold. Cerise' and Vert's heads were stacked on top of each other right in front of the doorway. Both had a single eye focused in on the baby dragon. The hatchling stood up on Weiss' shoulders and squeaked at the much larger dragons. She jumped off and trotted toward Cerise' face.

 _Welcome to the world, little one,_ Vert hummed.

Weiss winced. "Hey, only I can call her that."

 _She's smaller than all of us._ Cerise chuckled. _Would you rather us call her pipsqueak?_

"That's Uncle Qrow." Ruby crossed her arms and smirked at her dragon.

 _Last time I checked, you don't mind me calling you Gem._ Cerise and Vert pulled their heads back, allowing the hatchling to scurry out onto the Star Sapphire. Weiss laughed and followed her dragon at a slower pace.

"Speaking of names," Yang started, "have you thought of any yet?"

Weiss stopped in her tracks. "I've…thought of one. I just thought I'd never have the chance to use it." She knelt on the glowing red floor in front of her dragon. "How about Wave?"

Her hatchling turned her head around and squeaked at Halcyon. She 'ran' as well as a young dragon could to the gold dragon. Ruby stifled a laugh and covered her mouth with a hand. "I don't think she liked that one."

"But she's my family." Weiss' shoulders slumped. "I figured she should fit in."

"She's not human, Weiss," Ruby clapped a hand on her partner's shoulder. "Different rules may apply."

 _Dragons choose our own names._ Cerise settled down next to Ruby. _Our Riders can suggest, but we have the final say._ Her eyes flicked to her Rider. Ruby didn't know if there was more fear or anger in them.

Halcyon walked over with a splash of blue on his snout. He turned his head upside down and dropped the hatchling into her Rider's arms. _She also might not have liked being named after water._

"Why not?" Weiss ran a hand over her dragon's back. "The ocean is powerful. It can swallow ships whole, water bound and aerial. The water can look beautiful on the surface, yet can turn deadly in the blink of an eye."

Halcyon's dragon smirk vanished. _Huh. Good point. But she still doesn't like it._

Weiss locked eyes with her dragon. "Now what can I suggest to call you?"

"It looks like she's a Brightscales too," Yang said. "It might help to think along those lines."

Weiss shot a weak glare at Yang. "Thank you for your input." She turned back to her dragon and looked her in the eye. Ruby stepped back and allowed her partner to think. Truth be told, one name came into her head as soon as she saw the snout poke around the bed. The problem was that name was taken, and her Rider was downstairs.

The newest Rider looked down at the Star Sapphire and smiled. Her hatchling squeaked and rubbed her head against her soulmate's face. Weiss froze up then leaned into it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Saphira Brightscales. My name is Weiss Schnee."

And that was the same name Ruby was thinking of, but it fit the dragon. Saphira's scales might as well have been gemstones. She would shine bright even in the darkest nights…Hopefully Brom would feel the same way.

* * *

 **Yep. Weiss is a Rider, and I'm head desking. I thought after Yang, no more Riders on team RWBY. The problem is the more I thought about it, the more it made sense to me. And now people are going to be thinking Blake's next…**

 **Here's my thoughts on this. It's 'unrealistic' that four Riders would know each other before becoming Riders. Not only that, but on a personal level, I tend not to like fics where all of team RWBY gets special treatment, like Force powers or the like...But that's just me, I don't know about anyone else.**

 **So I've got another poll on my profile. Does Blake at least deserve** _ **CONSIDERATION?**_ **No guarantees either way right now. I just want to know other people's thoughts before I shoot myself in the foot.**


	34. Plans

**So, the site has been acting up lately. It hasn't been sending out notifications and it isn't updating the crossover page. In case this isn't fixed by next week, the next chapter will be uploaded before noon next Tuesday like normal.**

 **My in depth review of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2: I am Groot! OOPS! Spoilers... Anyway, if you haven't seen it yet, stick around till the end of the credits. There are 5 post credit scenes this time around.  
**

 **Another thing, this story has breached 200,000 words. Again, not counting it official until it says 210,000 because of Author's notes...and the horizontal lines that are apparently worth a few hundred words themselves for whatever reason...**

* * *

Ruby stretched her back by Cerise' side. It turned out sleeping against her dragon's belly while on rock didn't agree with her body. Everything yelled at her at the same time. The past two nights were the first in a while when she didn't have something padded beneath her. It might be better to ask Cerise if she could sleep on one of her wings.

A bunch of words flashed in front of Ruby's right eye. They stopped swirling and said that she and Aaron had a meeting with the heads of the Varden soon. It wouldn't do her any good to keep them waiting, even though she wanted a little more sleep. Such was the life of a leader. Not a lot of sleep, and a lot of meetings, and likely paperwork when she got back to Remnant.

That last thought made Ruby freeze in her stretch. The Riders were an Alagaësian institution. Would it be a good idea for her and all the Riders to leave? Up until Galbatorix' betrayal, the Riders defended Alagaësia for centuries. The elves would certainly want to see the Riders back. They loved the dragons, and from the little time she spent among them, Ruby thought they followed the dragons like a cult at points.

The other races most likely wouldn't think so. Humans living in Alagaësia could go either way, and if the feeling around Tronjheim was any indication, the dwarves would prefer that the dragons didn't come back at all. Urgals…Ruby didn't know. She hadn't even seen any, and everything she heard about them was hateful. There had to be more to them than just raiding villages. But considering what Galbatorix did to them, they probably wouldn't be the most supportive of having more Riders around.

Ruby shook her head. This was not her concern at the moment. She had a government to topple without throwing the Empire into anarchy… _That's a strange line of thinking, but it's true._

 _There is going to be a power vacuum after we kill the Traitor,_ Cerise agreed. _We'll figure this out with the others._

 _You're probably right._ Ruby patted her dragon's head, then peeked over to where Weiss and Saphira slept together. The hatchling sprawled out on her Rider's chest, with her small wings blanketing Weiss' sides. Her head nestled underneath her Rider's chin. Both of Weiss' hands rested on the hatchling's back. She had a content smile on her face as well. People wouldn't be able to tell she had a recent traumatic experience just by looking at her.

Cerise nudged and turned Ruby toward the cave exit. _Come on, Ruby. We need to be somewhere else._ She lifted her head and looked out to the Dragonhold. _Vert, could you look over these two while we're gone?_

Vert raised his head and hummed. _Of course. It will be good practice for when our own eggs hatch._

"Don't use Saphira as a test dummy," Ruby scolded. "I don't think Weiss would appreciate that."

 _I won't._ Vert took Cerise' spot at the mouth of the cave.

Ruby and Cerise met up with Aaron and Nalia in the center of Isidar Mithrim. "You ready for this Ruby?" Aaron asked.

"As ready as I can be. How do I look?"

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "Like you? I'm not exactly the person to ask, and since when do you care about how you look."

"Considering I'm about to tell the leadership of the Varden we're doing things my way and that they follow along or get left behind, I'd like to look like I know what I'm doing. Normal happy go lucky me won't work."

"Oh. In that case," Aaron nodded at Ruby's right arm. "Lose the skin. It'll show you're battle hardened, and will leave quite the impression on King Hrothgar."

Ruby looked at her arm. She had to admit, this model still looked cool without the skin. It wasn't her Mk II or V with the built in Pauldron and emblem, but it was still painted all black with the red stripe. Back on Remnant, she would sometimes walk around without the skin on her arm. It always commanded attention from people on the street, but more importantly, respect from soldiers and other Huntsmen. It may very well have the same effect here.

"You know, you're right. Cerise?" Her dragon knelt while Ruby turned off the power to the skin. Unlike earlier models, she could just pull everything off like a glove. It sure saved time, and a lot of frustration. Ruby folded up the fake skin and stored it in one of Cerise' saddlebags. She rolled up her right sleeve to just above the connection to show that there is a difference. "This'll turn some heads. Now to figure out how to sound as confident as Ironwood or Ozpin."

 _Here's a tip,_ Cerise started, _don't doubt. Doubt is obvious to any person in a leadership position. Go in with what you know and stick to it. I'm sure you've noticed this by now._

"Yes, I have." Ruby nodded. "Let's get down there. I don't think King Hrothgar appreciates tardiness."

 _That's a general rule for the dwarves._ Nalia lay on her belly and Aaron climbed up.

"Learn that the hard way?" Ruby asked as she rose to Cerise' back.

 _No, but Saphira told us stories of her and Brom being late._ Nalia blinked and looked to where the hatchling slept. _That is going to get confusing fast._

 _Hopefully Brom is understanding._ Cerise raised her head and her wings. _Follow me._ She jumped up and out of the Dragonhold without flapping her wings. From there, she glided down around the mountain city. _So, if Ruby is the leader of the Riders, does that make me leader of the dragons?_

Nalia's surprise and slight disappointment filtered off her. _Yes. I suppose it does._

Ruby felt her dragon's back raise beneath her. _Nalia, I believe you need to redo your agility training. It has been too long._

 _I'd like to see you make me, whelp._ Nalia mentally and physically growled.

 _Is that insubordination I hear?_ Cerise sounded a little too pleased with herself.

 _Why don't we settle this the way the wild dragons did: on the battlefield. Whoever wins gets to be leader of the dragons._

This time, Cerise' back contracted between Ruby's legs. _Upon further evaluation, your agility training is up to date. I will cross it off your schedule._

 _That's what I thought._

Ruby had to fight back a laugh. _Aaron, you hear all that?_

 _Yeah._ Aaron laughed mentally as well. _Sometimes our dragons show their age._

 _We heard that!_ Both Cerise and Nalia yelled at the same time.

Their Riders laughed out loud, but not very long. They were only a few dozen feet off the ground at that point. Ruby took a few deep breaths. _Okay guys, time to get serious. We can make fun of each other after we explain to the Varden exactly what we're going to do._

Ruby and Aaron dismounted their dragons and entered the base of the mountain city. This time, the floor was packed with human and dwarf warriors and civilians wandering around. The humans gave their normal respect to the Riders, that is until they saw Ruby's metal arm. Then they just stared. Even the dwarves looked at the bionic limb. Ruby couldn't judge their faces as well as the humans, but it looked like they were impressed by the machinery.

Before, Ruby ignored most of the attention by having conversations with Cerise to get her mind off it. Others she tried to hide her head between her shoulders. Now, she held her head high and walked with purpose. The crowd parted like water as the Riders walked by. This was probably like the respect General Ironwood was shown in Atlas…Maybe the other way was better for day to day encounters. If normal people did this in Vale, Ruby would feel like she did something incredibly wrong.

Ruby led the way through the large tunnels to Deynor's office. As they approached, less and less people walked around, and they all carried some sort of weapons. The large doors to Deynor's office weren't that grand, but they were large enough to let Master Glaedr in with room to spare. Probably a leftover from the old Order.

The doors opened, letting the Riders and dragons into the office. Bookshelves lined the walls and were filled to the brim. Brom, Deynor, Lord Däthedr, and King Hrothgar stood around a table near the rear of the room. They all turned to the newcomers, but said nothing until the Riders reached the table.

"Now that you are here, we may begin," Deynor said.

"How fares the egg?" Däthedr asked.

Ruby allowed herself a small smile. "Hatched, healthy, and happy."

Däthedr and Brom straightened. "Is that so?" the elf asked.

"Who is the dragon's Rider?" Brom asked.

Ruby let her smile fall off and looked to Aaron. "This one you won't like," he said. "She hatched for Weiss Schnee."

Everyone at the table stiffened. "The one who only escaped captivity because one of her captors could hear everything she heard?" King Hrothgar demanded. His eyes briefly flicked to Ruby's metal arm.

"Yes, and the same one this council unanimously wanted to use to find a way into Urû'baen." Ruby paused to let that sink in. "Either way could prove disastrous, _if_ she was a traitor."

"You do not believe this is the case?" Deynor asked.

Ruby shook her head. "Absolutely not. She will do whatever it takes to keep information out of the Traitor's hands...even if it means taking her own life. I experienced that first hand. Unless her memories have been altered by Galbatorix or one of the Forsworn, she is not willingly working for the Traitors." Her head dipped. "But there's still the possibility of one of them knowing her True Name, which we won't know until it's used against her. Her only problem right now now is that she still isn't sure if this is real or if she's still in one of Galbatorix' or Formora's manipulated dreams. That is completely up to her."

Again, silence reigned at the table. "How long until they can fight?" Deynor asked.

Nalia growled. _If you are thinking of sending Saphira into combat, she will not be 'ready' for several months. She will not be able to hold her own against normal human warriors, much less larger dragons or Riders._

"Saphira?" Brom stared at Nalia, not moving a muscle. He looked like he'd seen a Geist.

Cerise lowered her head and fixed her eyes of Brom. _It's the name the hatchling chose._

"Name or not," Ruby continued, "Weiss is a Rider now, which puts her solely under my command. I will not send her out into a situation she isn't capable of performing."

"So she will not lead us into Urû'baen?" Deynor gripped the table.

"I didn't say that. Weiss said she will help in any way she can. But we're doing this my way. After what she's been through and how she's acted, I believe it's safe to say we share the same mental condition. I know not to push her. It could take longer than just diving into her memories, but it will be more effective."

Deynor nodded at Ruby, but his eyes were narrowed. He evidently didn't like Ruby's resistance. Then again, he was being told what was going to happen by someone who was almost half his age. He was not going to like Ruby's plan.

"With that out of the way," King Hrothgar began, "I believe we should discuss our next moves against the Empire." Ruby didn't quite tune out this next part of the conversation, but she didn't pay attention either. Her idea could very well change all other plans. The Riders, JNPR, and Blake would be going through with Ruby's plan, with Varden and elf support, or none.

After an acceptable amount of time, and not hearing one crucial piece of information, Ruby rested her hands on the table. "Where is the army located?"

Eyes turned to the only elf in the room. "It is being mustered in Gil'ead. Ten-thousand men. More than the Varden can face now. It is believed their destination is Urû'baen."

 _I wouldn't be so sure._ "How long would it take to reach there?"

The elf hesitated. "At fastest, I believe two weeks."

Ruby allowed herself a small smirk. "Perfect."

All other leaders stared at the head Rider. "What do you have planned?" Brom asked.

"We're going to cut off the head of the snake." The blank looks Ruby received didn't surprise her. The expression most likely exist in Alagaësia. "Look, we can raid supply caravans, ambush patrols, and maybe even liberate a few cities, but it won't matter. If army commanders here are anything like the ones Remnant used to have, those actions would hurt civilians more than the soldiers. At this point, they're going to fortify a few key positions and expect us to throw ourselves against the walls until we run out of bodies. When the army reaches Urû'baen, the city is going to be much harder to crack.

"If what Aaron told us back on Remnant and if everything I've heard here is true, most of the soldiers were forcefully conscripted. Another chunk is fighting for their home, their Kingdom. Very few believe what Galbatorix is doing is right. Only those soldiers are our enemies, none of the others. I'm sure many of them would drop their weapons and run if their commanders are killed."

"What are you planning?" Deynor asked.

"What I'm about to say is unprecedented in Alagaësia. Instead of going city by city and risking civilian lives, we go for the capital and take out their leadership."

"Assassination?" Däthedr crossed his arms.

Ruby scoffed. "We all know that might as well be impossible. It will be more like a targeted battle. I'm sure everyone here knows the true nature of our Bullheads by now. We can carry ten people in each, not counting pilot and copilot. Us Riders can focus on the Forsworn and Galbatorix, everyone else can focus on whatever defensive forces the city has."

King Hrothgar's laugh boomed off the bookcases. "You expect twenty men to hold off a city's defenders? I have every confidence in mine men, but it is impossible for so few to hold a city."

Aaron leaned forward. "Do you have bows that can fire over six hundred arrows per minute?" Silence filled the room. "We have that times six over the two Bullheads, eight counting Vert's guns. The Bullheads would only need to hold the courtyard in front of the Citadel. The soldiers would be mad to run into that kind of firepower."

Deynor sighed and lowered his head. "You sound like you have this figured out. What is stopping you from acting on this?"

"The power vacuum," Aaron said. "After Galbatorix is dead, the Empire will be without a King. Various Lords would scramble for power. Aroughs would most likely join Surda, but other cities would withdraw into themselves, or attack others for resources. It's happened in Remnant's history, this is one thing I believe can happen here too."

"We take Urû'baen, we take out our biggest threats. From there, you can focus on the other cities and bring them into the fold, hopefully without them splintering apart." Ruby looked to Lord Däthedr. "We'll also get the last two eggs in the Traitor's hands. They will be exposed to the elves first."

Däthedr stood still for a moment, then gave Ruby a bow. _"My people thank you, Silverhand."_

Deynor placed his hands flat on the table. "You said _you_ can focus on the other cities. Do you mean you will not assist?"

Ruby shrugged. "That depends. Like I said, our enemies aren't the rank and file soldier. With Galbatorix and the Forsworn dead, us Riders are without clear enemies. We don't care who's in charge of the cities as long as they treat the people there with respect. I do not doubt that anyone in this room is capable of that."

"And if the cities resist?"

"One of us can help in negotiations. Having neutral parties facilitate these things has helped Remnant in the past. We can help both sides benefit from any agreement." Ruby crossed her arms. "Would that satisfy the Varden?"

Deynor stared at Ruby and stayed silent for a few seconds. He sighed. "Very well."

"You were right, Shadeslayer," Hrothgar said. "I have never heard of a plan like yours, for I believe such a plan would never have worked among the knurlan, nor the old Kingdom." A wicked smile formed on the King's face. "I know not if this plan will succeed, but it will be one our enemy will not see coming. Songs will be sung about it for generations."

Deynor locked his eyes with Ruby. "You appear to have convinced everyone else. Convince me on why the Varden should lend aid."

"The first step to any successful Remmartian operation is intelligence gathering. Here's how we can do that…"

* * *

"How'd I do?" Ruby asked Aaron, with her back a little hunched.

Aaron rested a hand on the other Rider's shoulder. "Don't worry. You did fine."

"I didn't sound too demanding, did I? I mean, I haven't even been here a year, but I'm telling the experts what to do. I don't want to-"

"Remember what we said about doubt? It's not a good quality in a leader."

"But it _is_ good for a leader to listen to those they're leading, and their allies. I'm not sure I gave enough room for that."

"You did enough." Aaron squeezed Ruby's shoulder. "We got the support we're looking for. We'll be at Urû'baen before the army arrives." Ruby nodded, but stayed silent. Why did she always doubt herself? She had a knack for battle plans that was far beyond her age, and could change them on the fly if needed. Ruby was one of the better fighters on the team too. She had nothing to worry about.

 _I'm more worried about how Weiss and Saphira will fare_ , Cerise said. _I don't doubt that Velvet and Vert will keep them good company, but I'm not sure if being separated from the rest of us will help her mind._

"You have a point." Ruby brought a hand up to her chin. "Instead of just sending who's needed to Du Weldenvarden, why not split us evenly? Yang and Halcyon can join them, along with Jaune and Pyrrha. Blake's flying the Bullhead, so she's going by default."

 _That's a few more people up north if something happens here,_ Nalia commented, _but it works._

"Either way, we're in defensible positions." Ruby shrugged. "It would be nice to all be in one area, but we need someone to look after the Bullhead."

"But we decided to send Vert up there because he can keep up with the Bullhead with his jets," Aaron pointed out. "Halcyon's wings can't be that rested from the flight here. Even if they were, he'd get there two days after the Bullhead."

"Point." Ruby bit her lip. "I just don't Weiss to be up there without someone to lean onto. I mean, she has Velvet and Vert, but…" Ruby sighed. "I'm sure you've heard by now that Yang and I have adopted Weiss as a sister. I'm sure Velvet would do what she could, but I don't think it would be enough."

"I'm sure Yang would go alone if you asked nicely." Aaron said as he climbed his dragon's side. As he strapped his legs into the saddle, he saw some commotion near one of the entry tunnels into Farthen Dûr. A horseman rode at full gallop toward the mountain city, or more specifically, at the Riders. Aaron and Nalia exchanged a glance. Cerise walked in front of Nalia to intercept the horseman.

"Shadeslayer!" the horseman called as he urged his horse to stop. "We have received a message from the Empire."

Ruby stiffened on Cerise' back. "What is it?"

"I am not sure. I can't read."

"If you can't read the message," Aaron started, "what is your hurry?"

"It was dropped by a cyan dragon, Argetlam."

Aaron and Ruby locked eyes. Whatever this was couldn't be good. Ruby turned back to the horseman. "Carry your message to Deynor. We'll take a closer look at this message."

Nalia ran forward then jumped into the air. She flew low and fast across the distance. Cerise followed a few tail lengths behind. _You know the Forsworn better than we do,_ Ruby called. _What can we expect?_

 _A threat is most likely. With Pruma and her dragon, I have no idea what it could be. I heard that she went insane after the attack on Vroengard. Whatever it is, it can't be good._

As they approached, Aaron saw a carefully crafted wooden box surrounded by five warriors. From the distance, he couldn't read the red writing on it. Nalia landed nearby and Aaron freed his legs. He slid off the saddle and the warriors parted to allow him access.

The crate was made with only two pieces of wood, a seam separating the top and bottom. It had to be sung out of a tree recently. A version of the Empire's banner was carved out of the side. The writing on top raised the most flags. Red ink didn't exist in Alagaësia. Aaron ran a finger across it and brought it to his nose. He sniffed it, and was met with the scent of blood.

"Well this is different," Ruby said from behind Aaron. He looked over his shoulder to see the other Rider walking over. "And that's not Vytalian."

"No it's not." Aaron grimaced. "I don't like it. 'Riders' eyes only.'"

"This is such a trap." Ruby pulled Máni Bláto from her belt and extended it to its scythe form. The warriors around the crate gasped and took a step back. "I've got the longest reach. I'll open this thing up."

Aaron faced the warriors. "You heard her. Clear the area!" The warriors scattered, leaving Aaron and Ruby alone. "Want an extra level of protection?"

Ruby shrugged. "Might as well. Don't want this thing to explode in my face." Aaron nodded and pointed his right hand and the space between Ruby and the crate. With a little drain on his Aura, a translucent green barrier appeared between the two. While it wouldn't protect from any magic, it would most likely protect Ruby from any physical trap embedded in the wood.

The Riders' leader moved Máni Bláto into and through the Aura shield. "You ever figure out how our weapons can do that?" Aaron asked.

"Maybe." Ruby shook her head. "I think I was way too tired when we cast that spell. It's all recorded on my eye though. I can figure it out. Get clear, I'm opening this thing."

Aaron retreated to the dragons' side. He and Nalia were a little nervous, but didn't show it. Cerise, on the other hand, shifted on her paws. Ruby stuck the point of Máni Bláto into the seam and rested the back on the ground, creating a pivot. She grabbed the very end of her weapon and pulled down. The top of the crate popped loose and moved a few inches toward the Rider.

Ruby recoiled and covered her mouth and nose with a hand. Aaron saw her clench her eyes as well. One word came to his mind: gas. The dwarves had cyanide, who was to say that the Empire didn't have some kind of gas?

Nalia growled and sniffed the air. She fell silent and her wings drooped. _That's not gas._

Aaron cast a sideways glance at his dragon, the cut the flow of Aura to the barrier. He approached the crate just as Ruby turned back to face it. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open. She mouthed "Oh no."

The smell finally hit Aaron. Rotting flesh. Something was dead inside. Aaron reached the crate and pushed the top off. He regretted it immediately.

Inside rested dead bodies, or what used to be bodies. Nothing was attached to a torso. Fingers and toes were scattered throughout the crate. Arms and legs were scarred and bloody. Various insides wrapped around free space. Not even Creeps were this messy with their food.

"Why?" Ruby asked with her mouth still covered. Her eyes watered. "Are those…bite marks?"

"I think so." Aaron's eyes flicked to where the lid fell. More writing lie on the inside of the lid. 'I heard you were looking for workers. I hope these prove satisfactory.' "They're slaves."

"What?" Ruby breathed. She recoiled like she'd been shot.

"Something tells me they weren't given a quick death either." More movement caught his eye. Deynor and Brom were riding in on horses. They dismounted on the other side of the dragons and closed the distance. "If this isn't provocation, I don't know what is."

Both men looked into the crate with a scowl. "I knew Pruma was insane," Brom started, "but I had no idea the extent."

"Evidently enough to _eat people."_ Ruby clenched her fists are bared her teeth.

"We were told there was a written message." Deynor faced Ruby. "What was it?"

"That this mess was for Rider's eyes only, and that these people were once enslaved." Ruby shook her head and looked back into the crate. "Hopefully they're in a better place."

"Does this change anything?"

"Only that we might attack sooner." Venom filled Ruby's voice and fire took over her eyes. "They're trying to bait us into attacking Dras-Leona. These monsters need to be put in the ground. They've had their reign of terror for too long. It's time the light shown through the darkness." She whipped around and stormed to Cerise side. _Aaron, fill the others in. I need to find something to break._ Cerise flew off without another word from either side. If she was worried about being a bad leader, that's exactly what she _shouldn't_ do.

Nalia stepped forward. _All of you may want to step back,_ she addressed everyone in the area. _It's about to get hot._ Everyone backed up from the crate. _Your lives were taken before your time. May you fly among the stars forever._ Nalia opened her mouth and released an inferno at the crate. It was engulfed in seconds. The warriors and Varden leaders dispersed, leaving Aaron and his dragon alone. Nalia kept up the flames until the crate and those within were nothing but ashes.

Aaron sighed. "This could have gone better."

 _That's an understatement._ Nalia laid down and Aaron climbed her back. _I'd follow Ruby, but I don't think there's anything for me to break that the dwarves aren't attached to._

"We better let the others know what's going on." Aaron leaned forward in the saddle as Nalia pushed off the ground. Nalia rose directly to the Dragonhold, not circling the mountain like normal. It saved time, and while timing wasn't critical now, it would be better for the others to hear what happened from the source.

Nalia crested the Dragonhold and descended to the Star Sapphire. Vert and Halcyon lay on opposite sides. Weiss and Saphira sat near a wall of a cave. As soon as Nalia touched down though, Saphira sprinted away from Weiss to Nalia. She rubbed her side against the larger dragon's front right leg, purring all the way.

"Saphira, please don't run off like that." Weiss stood up from the wall and walked toward her dragon. "You can't get excited by every new thing." Saphira left Nalia's side and sprinted back to her Rider. She jumped from the ground to Weiss' shoulder.

"Then don't read her Mortenson!" Yang called from Halcyon's side. "That's boring as all heck."

"I am making sure she is cultured! I didn't criticize how you raised Halcyon, don't tell me how to raise Saphira." The blue hatchling purred and nuzzled her Rider's face.

Vert and Velvet walked over from their cave. _Where are Ruby and Cerise?_ Vert asked. _I thought they were with you._

"They're off finding something for Ruby to break." Aaron ignored the confused looks as he dismounted Nalia. He looked to Velvet. "Everyone else in the main cave?"

Velvet nodded. "What's going on?"

"I'm only going to say it once," Ruby called from above. Aaron looked up and saw Cerise flying into the Dragonhold. She landed hard and Ruby jumped off. "We've got a mission, and I want us all prepared so we can set out tomorrow."

"You got it, Rubes." Yang gave Ruby a small salute and led the way to the cave that turned into the Remmartian's designated meeting place.

Aaron joined Ruby by her side. "I thought you were going to break something."

"I was, but Cerise convinced me otherwise. That's not something Ozpin or Ironwood would do. I shouldn't either."

"I'm pretty sure there are plenty of things you have already done that they haven't."

Ruby's eyes regained some of their normal light. "Thanks, but now's not the time for jokes." She entered the cave and looked at those assembled. The leader of the Riders stepped in front of Aaron. "Listen up! Tomorrow we start our campaign against Urû'baen. The Empire's army will arrive in two weeks. We need to hit it and take it before then.

"Before we do that, we need to know where to hit the city. A recon team will head north tomorrow. That will consist of Velvet, Vert, Jaune, Pyrrha, Weiss, Yang, Blake and her Bullhead."

Yang cocked her head at her sister. "No Halcyon?"

"That's not possible." Ruby shook her head. "Halcyon couldn't keep up with Vert and the Bullhead."

Yang continued to stare, then her eyes flicked to Weiss. "Got it." She smirked up at her dragon's face. "Can you survive without me?"

 _I'll manage._ Halcyon snorted in his Rider's face.

Ruby faced Weiss. "I'm sure you know your part in this," she said in a much softer tone.

Weiss hugged Saphira and her dragon returned the favor. "I'll…do what I can."

"Blake, Velvet, Yang," Ruby returned to her first tone, "I don't care which of you is with her. If she gets bad, get her out.

"Until we get the information on the city, we can't do much else. When we do, we'll jump on it. Everyone will converge on the city with warrior and spellcaster support from both the Varden and the elves. The Bullheads and all non-Riders will fortify a position either outside or just inside the citadel and dig in. Depending on how many Forsworn are in the city proper, one pair might stay outside as well."

Ruby's shoulders slumped and she lost some of her authoritative air. "This is going to be our most dangerous mission yet. I don't want anyone here to feel like they're not being heard or that they're walking into a death trap. If anyone has anything to say, or if you wish to back out, now is the time to speak up."

Everyone looked at each other, waiting for someone to speak up. Blake broke the silence. "After we take Urû'baen, how long until we hit Dras-Leona?"

"As soon as possible." Ruby growled. "We just got a box full of dismembered and partially _eaten_ slaves."

All grown dragons growled, and a similar reaction came from most of the people. Weiss covered her mouth with a hand, and Saphira watched the other dragons and tried to imitate them.

Aaron put a hand on Ruby's shoulder and squeezed. "Recon team, get ready. You're leaving at first light." He gently pulled on Ruby's shoulder, guiding her out of the cave. Cerise also assisted. "You need to calm down, Ruby."

"I know. It's just…" Ruby clenched her fists, then released all the tension in her body at the same time. "Those people are dead because of us. They would still be alive if we weren't here."

"I remember you telling me years ago not worrying about these things that are beyond our control." Aaron turned Ruby around and stared into her silver eyes. "We didn't kill them, and had no influence on that. If Pruma does this now, I bet she would be doing the same if we weren't here."

"Which is why we need to take them down." Ruby nodded, then gave a halfhearted chuckle. "Well, this is in complete reverse from that rooftop."

"Hopefully this is the last time any conversation like this is needed." Aaron hesitated, then pulled Ruby in for a hug. "You did well today."

Ruby instantly wrapped her own arms around Aaron. "All that was…intimidating to say the least."

"Don't worry. You have all our support."

"Just promise me that if I ever come up with a plan that would blatantly kill one of us, you'll call me out on it."

"Of course. You can count on me."

* * *

 **I have an announcement to make. I came up with an idea for a RWBY one-shot and I'll be uploading that this Sunday. It has NOTHING to do with anything I've uploaded so far. Also a completely different type of feels that the normal here.  
**

 **Also, to those of you joining me in the Finals Week grind this week or in the coming weeks, may the Force be with you.**


	35. Back North

**I believe site notifications are working again. If you've missed the past two weeks, go back and read 33 and 34, or else you'll be REALLY confused.**

 **I am done with my junior year of college! One left to go! But that also means one year left of marching band...That's going to stink.  
**

 **I'd give the "Should Blake be CONSIDERED to be a Rider" poll another week, but the yeses are so far ahead I'm going to have to go with them. Again, this just means that Blake isn't out of the running. It's not a guarantee one way or the other.**

* * *

Weiss sat on the edge of the Bullhead, waiting for someone to give her something to do. She already had everything she needed on the Bullhead. Well, almost everything. Yang still had Myrtenaster. Hopefully she would let Weiss have her weapon back.

A high-pitched squeak came from behind her. Weiss turned around and smiled down at Saphira. Her hatchling smiled up at her with tail wagging. Saphira had been nothing but a bundle of joy since she hatched. How could someone so small have that much energy all the time? Then again, that was most babies.

Saphira crawled onto Weiss' lap and fired up her motorboat. The heiress pet her baby dragon with a large smile on both of their faces. Saphira's happiness reached past her head and Weiss flinched. No matter how gently Saphira or anyone else touched her mind, it still hurt. But instead of the sledgehammer from before, it felt like someone knocking on her head continuously.

As if hearing Weiss thoughts, no, _when_ she heard her Rider's thoughts, Saphira pulled back into her own head and raised her eyes to Weiss. Those blue orbs locked on Weiss', then Saphira jumped to her Rider's shoulder. She crawled around so her head and tail were hanging down on either side of her head. That was her favorite spot so far. If only she could stay that size for a long time.

Weiss ran a finger under her dragon's chin. "You ready to see the world, Saphira?" The hatchling purred and raised her head, opening more space for the treatment.

"Glad to see you two are getting along," another voice said. Weiss raised her head to see Ruby walking over holding an old bag. "Honestly, I can't see a situation where you wouldn't."

"She's perfect." Weiss smiled at her dragon. "She's beautiful, cute…and she's helping with my head."

Ruby sighed. "I was worried about that last one. You couldn't even let Velvet in."

"I guess we're on the same wavelength. That, and she knows whenever she's really hurting me." Weiss focused on the bag Ruby held. "What's in there?"

"This is for Saphira." Ruby raised the bag. Saphira arched her neck and sniffed the air. She gave a high-pitched hum and jumped off Weiss' shoulder. Her wings snapped open, but she fell to the ground. From there, she stretched up Ruby's leg and squeaked at the bag. Ruby held the bag higher as she laughed at the hatchling. "This isn't for now, cutie."

She turned her gaze to Weiss. "It's food for the trip to Du Weldenvarden. Saphira can hunt for herself now, but you're flying over the desert, and the elves don't like having that kind of a mess in their cities. Until she's old enough to know that, Vert will share his kills."

"I don't suppose there's any way I can make her a vegetarian?"

"I…kind of made Cerise an omnivore. She likes a few fruits, especially watermelon. But it's not practical unless you have a farm the size of Patch." Ruby sat next to Weiss and handed over the bag. The smell finally hit Weiss. Whatever was inside was definitely dead, and for whatever reason Saphira wanted it.

Weiss sighed. "I guess that's nature."

Ruby laid a hand on Weiss' shoulder. "I'm not sure if you going back there is the best idea. But…you're my hero for taking this on." Weiss blinked and looked to her 'little sister's' face. Ruby's eyes watered and her smile shook. "I know you're not going to exactly the same place, but you're still going back. I can't go anywhere near anywhere the North Sanus Mountains anymore, no matter how bad the situation could get. I don't know what kind of situation would make me even consider going back there.

"Still, I'm not taking any chances with you." Part of Ruby's smile disappeared. "Everyone going with you knows to pull you out if things get bad. If you freeze up, you'll sit on the sidelines until we're ready to go home. At least you'll have a lot more time to spend with Saphira." In response, the blue hatchling jumped into her Rider's lap.

"I know you have Yang going with you, but she's, you know, Yang. She'll do anything and everything to help, but she's basing everything off how she helped comfort me. If you need anything, Velvet can get you in touch with me." Ruby took her Scroll out of a pocket and shook it. "Blake said it's the same process of how you talked to her."

"Thanks, sis." Weiss pulled Ruby into a sideways hug.

"Anytime." Ruby returned it as well. Saphira crawled up Weiss' back and chirped at Ruby before nuzzling her herself. Ruby pulled back and stuck a finger at Saphira. "And you. Protect your partner-of-your-heart-and-mind. She was my partner-of-the-blade first." Saphira thrust her head forward and bit Ruby's fingertip, humming happily. The receiver didn't even flinch.

"Be nice, Saphira." Weiss stroked her dragon's back. "Next time you see her you won't be able to do that. You'll be too strong." Saphira released Ruby and squeaked at the other Rider.

"Hatchlings are just too cute." Ruby stood up and backed away. "See you in a few days, sis." She turned around and jogged to Cerise' side. The two of them walked into their cave, with Ruby resting a hand on her dragon's neck.

Weiss scratched the side of Saphira's head. "That's going to be us someday. You're going to grow up big and strong like Cerise and Nalia. Don't tell them I said this, but you'll be prettier than both of them combined."

"Not more than Halcyon!" Yang yelled from the side. "He's got that on lockdown."

Weiss rolled her eyes as the lovable brute approached. "You two are exactly the same."

 _Dragons and their Riders usually are,_ Halcyon said from behind his Rider. _So I guess that means Saphira is going to be the Ice Princess of the sky._

"Breaking hearts a mile off the ground." Yang held a hand over her own heart. "You two deserve each other."

"Last time I checked," Weiss bit back, "Pyrrha had her eyes on Jaune the whole time. And he's…Jaune!"

"Whatever you say, Ice Rider." Yang sauntered over and climbed into the Bullhead. She ran a hand against Saphira's back as she passed. "You're not babying her too much, are you?"

"Didn't I say something about not criticizing my techniques?"

 _You may have,_ Halcyon said sounding serious, _but this isn't that. Saphira isn't human, and she shouldn't be raised like one._

"Last I checked, you, Cerise, and Vert turned out just fine. And…" Weiss looked down. "I really don't want her to have the same early life I did."

 _Oh. Uh…_

A hand somehow made it under Saphira's head and onto Weiss' shoulder. "I don't think that's a problem. You're too much of a good person for that."

"Thanks, sis." Saphira hummed and licked Yang's face as well.

Yang squeezed Weiss' shoulder. "Your head still bothering you?"

Weiss' head dipped. "Yes. It's nothing against any of you, but whenever you try…"

"I think I may know how to help, but I'm not sure you're going to like it."

"As long as it's not one of those metal helmets that will keep Saphira out as well."

"I'm not even sure that works." Yang paused. "This may sound weird, but get a song stuck in your head."

Weiss stared at her 'big sister.' "What?"

"I overheard some of the elves talking about reciting a bit of poetry to keep people out. Figured it could be the same. Got 'I Burn' stuck in my head, Halcyon couldn't force his way in."

"Really? Just like that?"

 _If I was really trying to get in,_ Halcyon started, _I'm sure I could have broken her defenses. She was talking with Ruby at the same time, but she kept her defenses up, a near first._

"It's a pain in the butt sometimes," Yang admitted, "but it could save you some pain."

"And more than that in the future." Weiss looked at her lap. Maybe reciting name, team, and student Id did more for her than she thought. Some motion near the giant staircase caught Weiss' eye. She turned toward it and saw Blake leading Jaune and Pyrrha…and an elf. Lord Däthedr if memory served. "I thought it was just us."

"Same here, or at least Yaela would come with. You might want to get in the cockpit. It's going to get crowded out here really soon."

Weiss pulled her legs up over the edge of the Bullhead's floor. She stood up from there with Saphira clinging to her shoulders. "I guess I'll start the preflight checks. Save some time." She made her way into the cockpit and sat in the copilot's chair. Saphira jumped off her Rider's shoulder and onto the command console. "Just so you know, Blake's probably going to kick you off of there when she comes in." The hatchling shrugged and looked out the windshield at Vert and Velvet.

The heiress reached for the controls, then retracted her hands. What if this really was fake? She could be teaching whoever to control the Bullhead. It wouldn't take the transport out of the sky, unless whoever destroyed the console…Weiss clamped her hands on her head. "Weiss Schnee, team RWBAY, six-seven-three-seven eight…"

A hand fell on Weiss' shoulder, causing her to jump in her seat. She jerked her head in the direction of the hand and looked up at Blake. "You okay, Weiss?"

"No." Weiss let her shoulders sag. "If this isn't real and I do what I would, I'll be handing this thing over to them."

Blake nodded slowly. "Not like they could do anything with them without Dust." She sat in the pilot's chair. "I don't think anyone would fault you for stepping out right now."

"What about that elf you brought along?" Weiss winced at how loud she said that. Blake didn't close the door to the cockpit. If Lord Däthedr was in the crew compartment, he definitely heard that. "I don't think they would forgive a Rider backing out of a mission like this." Weiss lowered her head. "And Ruby just told me I was her hero for doing this. I can't let her down."

"Fair enough," Blake said, but she didn't sound convinced. She flicked a few switches and the cockpit vibrated as the engines spun up. "I can fly this thing myself. You're still welcome in here of course. I doubt Saphira would like being trapped in the back with no windows."

"No she wouldn't." Weiss blinked and looked back toward the door. "Does Lord Däthedr know about that part? And Jaune's airsickness?"

"Yes to both of those, but Velvet said she took care of that last one." Blake grabbed the intercom mic. "We're buttoning up people. Everyone going north should board at once."

Jaune and Pyrrha's voices grew louder and took on a slight metallic echo as they entered the Bullhead. Another voice joined in, already having that echo. It looked like Lord Däthedr heard everything. The whole transport shook as Yang jumped in. "Ay you!" she yelled out the side of the Bullhead. "See ya later! Don't have too much fun without me!"

Blake keyed the mic again. "Get your head in here Yang. I'm closing the doors." She gave Yang a second before flipping the switch that closed the crew compartment. "Everyone strap in. This thing gets a little hairy at altitude. We won't crash, but it may take a few tries to get out of here."

"Thanks for that…" Jaune said with a voice crack.

Weiss fastened the seat belts over her shoulders and lap. She reached out to her dragon. "Come here, Saphira. Blake needs to work." The hatchling chirped and jumped into her Rider's arms. Weiss held her dragon close to her chest and didn't let go. Evidently Saphira took it as a hug. She hummed, wrapped her wings around her Rider, and nuzzled her snout beneath Weiss' chin.

In front of the Bullhead, Vert jumped out of the Dragonhold with Velvet on his back. The transport shook, and the Star Sapphire fell from beneath them. Instead of switching from takeoff to flying position, the twin engines off the Bullhead stayed facing down. Weiss occasionally saw Vert pass in front of the Bullhead as he circled upward.

"Jackrabbit to Whiskers," Velvet said over the short-range radio, "Meadow's engines are starting to struggle. Hang back while we attempt to exit."

Blake keyed the radio. "Whiskers copies, Jackrabbit. The sky is yours." She shook her head as the Bullhead stopped rising. "Remind me why we're still talking like this among ourselves with no air traffic control?"

Weiss shrugged. "Ruby said it sounded cool. I guess we're just going with it."

"True." Blake smirked and nodded. "I swear, she makes 'because it's cool' decisions a lot."

"That's our Ruby. But she's leader of the Riders now. I wonder what she'll do when that becomes relevant."

"Relevant?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Let's face it. All Riders right now are good friends. We bounce ideas off each other all the time. We'll likely become Ruby's inner circle. But when dragons hatch for others, she'll have to take responsibility for them, and they might not work well with Ruby's high energy, low formality leadership style." Saphira chirped in what felt like confusion.

Blake stared at Weiss. "You've put some thought into this."

"Probably more than Ruby." Weiss chuckled and Saphira squeaked again.

The radio chirped to life with a burst of static. "…rabbit to Whis…through the…ear to proceed."

"Copy that, Jackrabbit. We're coming out." Blake gripped the stick and the collective. "Here we go." She raised the collective and the Bullhead rose with it.

A few seconds later, the altitude warnings sounded in the cockpit, but the transport still rose. The frame shook, but it kept moving. "Come on, come on, come on," Blake mumbled. The rock walls closed in on the Bullhead. Saphira shook and dug her claws into Weiss' clothes. She was scared of the rattling and the approaching walls. Her Rider hugged her and hummed. Hopefully that would calm her dragon. The first time they came this high, Weiss was surprised on how hard it got to breath. The Bullheads were supposed to be pressurized, but then again, not at this altitude.

Just as it felt the mountain would close over the top of the Bullhead, the rim passed beneath the windshield. Dozens of mountains rose on all sides, but most were beneath Farthen Dûr. Blake flicked a switch and the engines tilted to flight position. She pushed more power to the engines and the transport shot forward. It nosed down and flew toward more breathable air and a reasonable cruising altitude. Vert flew almost a mile ahead of them.

Saphira stopped shaking and raised her heck to look out the windshield. Her ears and wings raised and a high pitched hum escaped her throat. She turned to look up at Weiss, her eyes wide. Who knew dragons could beg? "Blake, any chance I can let Saphira go anytime soon?" Saphira switched her beg's target to the Faunus.

Blake only spared the dragon a quick glance. "Don't let her walk in front of me. I need to see where I'm flying."

Weiss relaxed her grip on her dragon. "Stay close to me, and don't push any buttons." Saphira chirped happily and jumped on top of the console again. Her tail wagged and her head moved all over the place. Her gaze focused on Vert and she raised her wings. She copied the older dragon's movements. Of course, her own would be different due to Vert's engines.

The new Rider reached for the radio. "Snowflake to Jackrabbit, when able, could you take our wing? I think Meadow is setting a bad example for…" Weiss paused. What would Saphira's call sign be? "…for Ocean."

"We copy, Snowflake. Right now, it looks like we'll have to lead the way through the mountains. But if we find a place we can fall back, we will." Weiss shoulders slumped, but let it go. There wasn't anything they could do about it at the moment. Maybe learning from Vert wasn't a completely bad idea. He at least knew how to adjust to wind.

Saphira kept mimicking Vert for a long time. Before Weiss knew it, the mountains fell behind them and gave way to a thin stretch of grassland before the Hadarac Desert. Vert lost altitude and the Bullhead sped up. The green dragon disappeared from view, and Saphira's wings drooped. She looked at the land ahead and her head fell with a whimper. No mountains or other interesting terrain in sight. She jumped back into Weiss' lap and curled up. Soon after, Weiss felt her dragon drift off to sleep.

Throughout the rest of the flight, she sang to her sleeping dragon and pet Saphira's back, taking care to avoid the spikes on her back. Not only did it hurt her fingers, but the hatchling didn't like it either. A good distance into the desert, Weiss thought she heard and felt Saphira humming along with her songs. How could she do that while asleep? Occasionally Blake spared a hand to scratch near one of Saphira's wings. The sleeping dragon leaned into that, but still stayed unconscious. The ground below turned to grassland and Weiss barely noticed.

Weiss looked out the left side of the windshield. The music stopped as her voice caught in her throat. She recognized that mountain, though she saw it from a different side before. They were flying low, so hopefully no one over there saw the dragon and the Bullhead on the horizon. "Should we be this close?" Weiss whispered. Saphira lifted her chin off her Rider's lap and yawned.

"We're twenty-five miles away," Blake soothed. "Ruby said this should be a safe distance." She picked up the mic. "We're nearing the drop site. Buckle up." She gave those in the back a few seconds to do so, then eased the Bullhead toward the grassland below.

Saphira stood up on Weiss' lap and chirped up at her Rider. She tilted her head and sniffed the air. Weiss felt her dragon's naïve concern. "Don't worry, little one." She cupped her hands around Saphira's head and tried to put on a reassuring smile. "I'm fine." Her voice cracked. Her smile abandoned her as did the remainder of her good mood. "I swear, I'm not normally like this. Ask anyone."

"She isn't," Blake agreed. "Your Rider normally isn't scared of anything. She's…just had a bad experience recently." She flicked her eyes to Weiss, asking for permission after the fact.

Weiss shook her head. "Leave that explanation to me, please." Saphira looked between the two and chirped unsurely.

The Bullhead flew just above the ground and Blake flicked a switch. The engines rotated to vertical and the transport stopped in the air. It slowly touched down on the grassland that Weiss and a summoned Griffon flew over only days before.

"Let's get going." Blake removed her restraints and powered down the engines. She checked some of the gauges. "Looks like we're going to need to refuel." She stood up and walked out of the cockpit. Weiss followed, still holding Saphira close to her heart.

Only Velvet was missing from the crew compartment. Everyone else stood silently, and the only sound came from Saphira trying to squirm out of her Riders arms. Weiss wasn't sure what to do about her. She couldn't take her with, and she couldn't leave her alone. The choice was obvious, but that didn't mean she had to like it. "Hey Yang?"

"Yeah?" Yang turned her head to the new Rider.

Weiss' head sank between her shoulders. "Could you…look after her while I'm gone?"

Yang blinked and looked at the hatchling. She put on a motherly smile in an instant. "I'd say I'll treat her like I did Halcyon, but I don't think you'd like that."

"It still works." Weiss crossed the metal floor and handed her hatchling over. Saphira looked back at her Rider and whimpered. "Saphira, please stay with Yang until I get back. Stay with her and do everything she says. I promise, I won't be gone long." Saphira flicked her tongue out and licked Weiss' cheek.

"Dragon hatchlings are smarter than human offspring," Lord Däthedr said from behind Weiss.

"I've noticed." A little ice made its way into Weiss' voice. "I have seen a few other hatchlings grow up." She focused back on Yang. "She has some food in the cockpit on the floor on the copilot's side." Saphira's ears shot up at the mention of food.

"No problem." Yang nodded then gently shook the hatchling. "Can't let this cutie go hungry now, can we?" Saphira shook her head and squeaked again.

"Sorry I'm late!" Velvet called right before she stepped into the Bullhead. "I didn't miss anything, did I?"

Blake shook her head. "We're going to get this over with and fly away within the hour. Pyrrha, you're with me and Weiss. Velvet, Jaune, this thing's fuel is getting low, but it's not too bad. You can fill the current cells with the used ones and we should be good."

"I'll need some help filling Vert's as well," Velvet said.

Jaune nodded. "Not a problem."

"I know what I'm doing," Yang said as Saphira crawled up her shoulder. The hatchling sniffed the Rider's golden hair and batted at it. "Hey, watch it! Halcyon gave this to me." She pushed Saphira's small paw away.

Pyrrha joined Blake and Weiss by the door. "Well, shall we get going?"

"The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can leave." Weiss hugged herself as she stepped out of the Bullhead.

"Weiss!" Yang called. "Hold on a second." The heiress looked back to see Yang sifting through a storage compartment. A few seconds later she pulled out Myrtenaster. She jogged over to the weapon's owner and handed it over. "You're going into enemy territory; you'll need your weapon."

Weiss grabbed the hilt of her weapon and held her rapier vertical. This felt right. "Thanks, sis."

"Anytime." Yang turned around and walked back to the Bullhead.

Weiss faced the mountain, and everything felt wrong again. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

Blake, Weiss, and Pyrrha lay prone on the top of a hill. All three had to be nervous about being there, but only one of them visibly shook. Blake put a hand on her teammate's shoulder. "You sure you don't want to head back to the Bullhead?"

"I'm sure." Weiss shaky voice said otherwise.

"You don't have to go any further," Pyrrha soothed. "Blake and I can take care of this."

"And leave you two alone out here?" Weiss hissed. "Which one of you can summon a dragon? They may know about it, but I doubt they're expecting to see it here."

Blake shook her head and faced the mountain again. The back half of the city backed up into the mountain. A huge wall encased the city. The structure was already about as tall as Armen's, and it was being built on. At least the parts under construction couldn't be manned as well, not that pouring burning pitch off them would be able to targets things in the air.

When Ruby gave the order, Blake would fly back here and perform nighttime aerial recon, as much good as that would do with the overhang. If anything, the recon would hopefully show where the army was stationed and maybe where the Forsworn slept.

But that mission came later. "Do you know roughly where the tunnel you came from let out?" Blake asked Weiss without turning her head.

"Around there." Weiss pointed a finger toward the back half of the mountain where a small forest still stood. "I don't know exactly where."

Blake stared at the forest. There was no way she could see something buried in the mountain from this range, even with her enhanced vision. If it was covered with trees, the Bullhead wouldn't be able to get any decent images either. There had to be someway… "I'm starting to get Ruby's crazy plans."

"What was that Blake?" Pyrrha asked.

"Weiss," Blake turned to her teammate, "you said you rode out on a Griffon, right?"

"Yeah." Weiss' eyes narrowed, and there was no comprehension in them.

"And your summons retain parts of themselves from their lives, right?"

"Yeah." Weiss' eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "No. You're not going in there with a summon I can't keep an eye on. I don't even think I can send one out that far."

"It doesn't need to take me all the way, just point me in the right direction."

"I'm with Weiss on this one," Pyrrha said. "That is too close to the Forsworn to be going alone. You might as well be walking through the front door."

"Then it's a front door that's poorly guarded since Weiss was able to escape." Blake sighed. "I know this isn't the best idea, and I hate that I thought of it in the first place, but this could be a way in. The Bullheads and dragons could create a distraction out front and a few of us could sneak in the back."

"Who says that tunnel's even open?" Weiss demanded. "They wanted me to escape, but I doubt they want me to come back in that way. It has to be sealed by now."

"That is exactly why we're here, to find out if that tunnel's open. We're not going to know for sure until one of us gets in there."

Weiss shoulders slumped into the dirt. "You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Just like you couldn't let those slaves by that mountain go."

"Point." Weiss sighed. "Ruby and Yang infected us. All of us are impulsive now."

Blake shrugged. "There could be worse things."

Weiss pointed Myrtenaster behind her and a glyph spun to life on the ground. A single Griffon rose from it and crouched down. "Get Blake to where I first summoned you." The white Grimm nodded.

"For the record," Pyrrha started, "I still think this is a bad idea."

"Noted." Blake took out her scroll as she crept to the Griffon's side. She turned on the life tracker app. "Pyrrha, keep an eye on your scroll. If my heartrate skyrockets, come get me."

"Will do." Pyrrha nodded as best as she could with the ground right beneath her chin.

Blake mounted the Griffon and grabbed two fistfuls of fur. "I'll come back if I don't find anything right away." She kicked the Grimm and it jumped into the air. Luckily it knew to keep low. As it flew farther away from Weiss, its flying grew erratic. It even tried to throw Blake off a few times. Pointing the business end of Gambol Shroud at the back of the Grimm's head showed it who was boss.

Just as they reached the tree line, the Griffon vanished from existence. Blake fell the remaining distance to the ground and rolled into a bush. Her second set of ears stood on end. Nothing sounded out of place, but Blake held her katana in front of her just in case. She looked back to the hill where Weiss and Pyrrha lay and couldn't see them. At least that was a good sign.

Blake faced forward again and walked in. She would have preferred that the Griffon carried her in a little farther. At least then she'd have a better idea of where to look instead of vaguely this direction. Still, she pressed forward. She took out her Scroll and set a timer for ten minutes. If she didn't find anything by the end of that, she would run back to the hill.

The only things that moved in the woods were squirrels and other assorted small animals. There weren't even any signs of human foot traffic. Blake wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

Seven minutes in, Blake found a sheer rock face. It all was directly connected to the mountain. If this entrance was anywhere in these woods, it would be along here. She walked alongside the cliff, eyes switching from the trees to the rock. A few places along the wall were gouged out, but not nearly enough for a tunnel. Probably just the locals needing some stone for one thing or another.

At nine minutes, Blake felt a breeze coming _from_ the cliff. She faced it and saw nothing but rock. _Magic,_ she thought. She backed away and picked a rock off the ground. After a second's pause, she threw the rock forward. Instead of bouncing off the rock, it flew through. She found the tunnel, but was it safe?

Before she could take a step forward, she heard another sound. Whatever it was, it was coming toward her. Blake dove out of the way just in time to not be burned by an inferno of golden fire. Luckily for her, the blaze didn't spread out from its original path. The fire eventually died out, but not before setting some of the forest ablaze.

Her Scroll rang, snapping her out of her gaze. The timing couldn't be good. Blake picked it up. "Something going on?"

"Get out of there!" Pyrrha yelled over the Scroll. "I don't know what you did, but there's a massive flock of _Grimm_ heading toward you from the city."

"What?" Blake whipped her head to face that direction. Ruby did say the Riders ran into some Pteros on their way to Du Weldenvarden. "I'm on my way back." She put her Scroll away and started running. Luckily she wasn't running toward the Grimm at all. Pyrrha's and Weiss' position was slightly behind the mountain. Flock implied flying Grimm, and Gambol Shroud wasn't the best at taking down fliers besides maybe immature Nevermores and Griffons.

Blake burst out of the tree line and saw another white Griffon standing a few hundred feet away. She sprinted toward the summon and jumped on its back. The Grimm jumped into the air. Since she wasn't doing anything, Blake looked over her shoulder toward the city. Sure enough, a black mass flew toward where Blake found the tunnel. There weren't many, but there were enough Nevermores and Pteros that made Blake glad she ran.

The Griffon landed by Weiss and Pyrrha, along with two more summons. "Where'd those things come from?"

"I don't know." Weiss mounted her own Griffon. "One minute they weren't there, the next, well, you saw them."

"Magic." Blake swore. "No offense, Pyrrha."

"None taken." Pyrrha turned her own mount to where the Bullhead rested. "I had the same thought."

Weiss urged her Griffon forward. "Let's go." One by one, the summons leapt off the ground. They all flew low to the ground.

Before the Bullhead and Vert came into view, a Nevermore screeched behind them Blake looked back toward the beast. It was the only one giving chase at the moment, but that could easily change. "Weiss, you have something that can take that thing down?"

" _I_ do." Pyrrha called over the wind. She stuck a hand up toward the Grimm and her eyes started glowing. Instantly, the wind changed. The Griffons flew into a headwind, and the Nevermore plummeted from the sky. It hit the ground like a formerly suspended piano. While mangled up on the ground, it burst into flames.

"A little much there, Pyrrha?" Blake asked.

"No." Pyrrha shrugged. "The fire should give the illusion that's what killed it."

"Hopefully." Blake faced front again and saw her Bullhead and Vert come into view. "Let's get out of here before more of them show up."

* * *

 **Getting close to the Traitor. Only a few chapters to go.  
**


	36. The Calm Before

**Start my summer job on Friday. Back to essentially being paid to write Fanfiction. For those of you that care, this may mean a return to RWBY MIA. I've finally figured out what to do with that.  
**

* * *

Weiss set her meager bag down on her likely extravagant bed by elf standards. Today was the day. Well, tomorrow was anyway. With the tunnel option gone, they were going for what might as well be a special forces raid that could capture the city. Everyone involved in the strike was supposed to report to a mountain in the Hadarac Desert.

Saphira squeaked from the floor, though it was more like a high pitched roar now. Weiss looked down at her hatchling. Her little one wasn't so little anymore. Saphira was the size of a Mistrili Shepard, yet she still thought she was small enough to sit on Weiss' shoulders. Yang or Aaron, maybe, but Weiss wasn't built like that.

Without a doubt, Saphira made the best things that happened to Weiss in the city of Kirtan. The elves were nice, but they were a little _too_ nice. The whole stay felt like one of her father's parties, where everyone who was interested in her only knew of her position. Only a few showed any interest in _her,_ and apparently one of them, Invidia, helped get the spirit out of Ruby's head. Through all of this, Saphira stayed by her side and made her feel special.

Yet Saphira was also the focus of one of the toughest decisions of Weiss' life. The mayor or the city, or whatever the elven equivalent was, brought up that the one who temporarily instructed the Riders had offered the same for Weiss. It sounded like a great idea…but would also mean that she wouldn't be able to fight alongside her team in Urû'baen. They would understand, and both Yang and Velvet said to take him up on his offer. But it wasn't fair for Weiss to be here while the rest of them risked their lives…But if she went on that mission, Saphira would have to stay.

Either way, Weiss would lose something. Stay and have her friends go off to battle without her when she was…mostly capable, or go off to battle, possibly break down, and be separated from her dragon.

Saphira hummed sadly and brushed her side against Weiss' legs. She looked up at Weiss with those big blue eyes of hers. Weiss scratched underneath her dragon's chin. "You know, one of these days that won't work on me…But that can wait." Saphira flicked her tongue out and kissed her Rider's nose.

Weiss picked up her bag again and walked to the door of her borrowed house, with Saphira right on her heels. She left the living building and into the small city. Now _this_ was a place Weiss could see herself living. Here, somewhere on Patch, really anywhere but the Schnee manor in Atlas. There was nature everywhere, and hopefully the elves would stop fawning over her and Saphira. All the elves calling her Argetlam was getting a little disconcerting.

Over the short walk to the Bullhead, Weiss had to make a decision of what to do. With each passing step, she knew what she had to do. Saphira grew increasingly closer to her legs to the point where she was walking on top of them. She must have known what Weiss was going to choose.

The Bullhead came into view, and the area around it was buzzing. Several elves walked around it carrying weapons and armor. Jaune, Pyrrha, and Yang helped load it all into the back of the transport. A few armored elves and the city 'mayor' stood near the front of the Bullhead talking with Blake, Vert, and Velvet. Weiss approached the latter group.

"…I can't tell you much more now," Blake told the group. "The final discussions will be tomorrow morning after I scout the city. From there it will be right into…" She trailed off as she saw her teammate approach. "Weiss, you're here. Have you made your decision?" The elves faced Weiss as well, then all but two looked down at Saphira.

Weiss nodded. "Do we need to make room on the Bullhead for my bag?" Blake's and Velvet's jaws dropped and Saphira made a sound like she was stabbed. The dragon's pure sadness poured over their connection.

"Weiss," Velvet started. "I'm not sure that's the best idea."

"Neither am I, but neither was taking Yang on combat missions when she was displaying concussion symptoms second year. I'm pretty sure we all had points where we thought she shouldn't leave the dorm after she was paralyzed."

"That's physical, Weiss." Blake shook her head. "Your condition is different."

Weiss stared at her teammate. "If Ruby can charge into Fort Castle, I can do this." Blake blinked and lowered her head.

Vert growled lightly. _You would leave your dragon alone?_ Saphira chirped her agreement and looked up with _those_ eyes.

That nearly broke Weiss. "Looks like that day's today, Saphira." She stroked underneath her dragon's chin, then turned her gaze to the 'mayor.' "I can't take her with me. She can't fly that far yet, or fight on her own. Can I count on you to look after her, or find someone who can?"

The elf hesitated, then gave Weiss a deep bow. "It would be my honor, Argetlam."

"Thank you," Weiss sighed, then left the small gathering. Saphira dragged her feet and tail behind her Rider. Seeing and feeling her dragon's depression brought tears to Weiss' eyes. She retreated to the other side of the Bullhead where there wasn't a lot of people. Weiss knelt down and hugged her dragon as hard as she dared. "I'm so sorry, Saphira. I need to do this. I can't leave them alone. If I stay and one of them gets hurt and I could have done something about it…" Weiss shook her head. "I couldn't live with myself."

She pulled back and stared into her dragon's pleading eyes. "Saphira, be good. I only want to hear glowing words of praise when I come back for you. I _will_ be back. When I do, I'm yours for a while. Whatever you want to do. I don't care if it's flying into the sunset, Grimm hunting, getting your talons painted, rolling around in mud, or what have you. I wish I could stay by your side, I really, _really_ do, but I need to do this. Do you understand?" Saphira whimpered and lowered her head. She pushed forward into Weiss' chest. "I love you too, Saphira." Weiss wrapped her hands around her dragon's head. She kissed Saphira's head several times, then rested her forehead on the same spot.

The two stayed like that until a hand fell on Weiss' shoulder. "Sorry to break this up," Yang said in a voice barely above a whisper, "we're ready to go."

Weiss separated herself from her dragon and stood up, fighting back tears. "See you later, Saphira." She turned around and entered the Bullhead, not sparing her dragon another glance. She pushed her way through the crowded crew compartment into the cockpit.

Blake already sat in there, making the normal pre-flight checks. "How'd it go?"

"Before we get up to speed, can we make sure she's not clinging onto the hull somewhere?"

"That bad?" Blake winced as she grabbed the mic. "Stand clear of the doors, they are now closing." A couple seconds later, she flicked the right switch. The doors sealed, and judging from the lack of screams, no one got caught inside.

"More procedure." Weiss shook her head, then looked out the windshield. She saw Saphira standing near the 'mayor' with her wings carpeting the ground and her head just above it. A lump formed in Weiss' throat. "Blake, get us out of here before I change my mind."

If anything, Blake slowed down the process. It took twice as long as it normally would. Finally, she slowly rose the Bullhead from the ground to rise over the trees. She flicked another switch and the engines tilted forward. The transport shot away from the clearing.

As they flew farther away, Saphira's mind fell out of Weiss'. By the time they left the forest, there was nothing left. When she first escaped, Weiss didn't want anyone in her head, no matter their intentions. Now, she felt empty. She didn't know how deep Saphira dug. Without her, Weiss almost physically hurt. Maybe one of the other Riders could help her out there.

"Weiss," Blake snapped the new Rider out of her trance, "just so you know, we aren't flying all the way to the meetup right now. This just changed this morning, and why we're flying out so late. Most of you are transferring to Ren's Bullhead-"

" _My_ Bullhead," Weiss corrected. "That one was originally mine."

Blake rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, most of you are transferring to _your_ Bullhead about halfway to the mountain. Overall, this way will save fuel. Even so, we're going to be pushing it. Pyrrha's going to stay with me on my aerial recon."

"Makes sense." Weiss shrugged. "Any particular reason for Pyrrha?"

"She can guard her mind the best out of any of us, she has a few surprises if it comes to a fight," Blake paused, "and besides you she's the quietest person that knows Remnant tech."

"I'm surprised the elves aren't panicking back there." Weiss turned her head to the crew compartment.

"I'm surprised about a lot of things they do and don't do." The small talk in the cockpit diminished to nothing over the course of the flight. The only excitement came from a random windstorm over the Hadarac desert. It was nothing Blake and Vert couldn't handle. They'd all seen much worse on Remnant.

At Dusk, Weiss saw another thing flying at their level. A quick look at the radar showed it was her Bullhead. "Lotus to Whiskers," Ren's voice came from the radio. "I have you in sight. How copy?"

Blake grabbed the radio. "Whiskers, reading you loud and clear, Lotus. You able to take one more than we discussed earlier?

"It will be tight, but I should be able. Descending now." The other Bullhead nosed down and Blake made hers do the same.

Weiss leaned back in her chair. "Hopefully Nora's not with him. I could use the peace and quiet."

"I'd invite you to come along tonight, but... you know."

"I'm the most likely to be recognized. I'll save it for tomorrow." Both Bullheads glided down and circled each other before touching down. The doors opened and the crew compartment emptied. Weiss grabbed her small bag and stood in the doorway to the cockpit. "Fair skies, Blake."

"See you late tonight or early tomorrow morning," Blake returned before turning back to the controls.

Weiss stepped into the nearly empty crew compartment. Only Pyrrha stood in there. "Make sure you both get back in one piece."

Pyrrha nodded. "Will do. Take care of yourself too." She walked past Weiss and into the cockpit herself.

The heiress walked the relatively small distance between the two Bullheads. Only Jaune stood outside. "Worried about Pyrrha?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah." Jaune shook his head. "She's going way too close to the enemy fortress."

Weiss held back on rolling her eyes. "You and Ruby worry too much. We were there a few days ago and nothing particularly bad happened. Pyrrha's one of our better fighters, and…unlike me, she'll have Blake and a Bullhead with her. Not to mention, you know."

Jaune shrugged. "We're leaders. It's our job." He gestured to the Bullhead. "Ladies first."

"Always the gentleman." Weiss stepped into the Bullhead and ducked into the cockpit.

Ren sat in the pilot's seat, and the copilot's was empty. He flicked a switch and the outer doors closed. "You surprised me when you stepped out of Blake's Bullhead." He turned back. "I'm not sure if Ruby's going to slap you or hug you."

"With how she's been acting, both." Weiss sat down in the open seat and rested her bag against the wall. "I'm more worried about the other dragons. I don't think they'll like me leaving Saphira alone."

"A battlefield is no place for one so young." Ren spun up the engines. Seconds later, the transport left the ground and turned south. "I know I'm not Ruby or Yang, but if want to talk at all, I'm listening."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll take silence right now. Plus, if things get bad, Yang's in back."

Ren nodded. "If you ever change your mind, I'm here."

"I'll keep that in mind." Weiss leaned her seat back and closed her eyes. She'd need as much rest as possible before tomorrow…and facing Ruby.

* * *

With not even the moon in the sky, Blake thought the only thing that would have made her already dark Bullhead harder to see was magic. The spells that silenced the engines were still in place. For all intents and purposes for the people of Urû'baen, there wasn't anything spying on them from a few miles off the ground. Hopefully the Forsworn wouldn't notice them either.

Blake looked at the fuel gauge. "We have a while before we absolutely have to go back. Let's not push it."

"Agreed." Pyrrha started the cockpit recording and operated the ventral camera from the copilot's seat. A display in the center console showed the city below. "Besides the obvious, anything in particular I should look for?"

"Find out where those Grimm came from, and the best ways for them and the army to move through the city."

"On it." Pyrrha controlled the camera with a joystick. Blake looked on as well. As expected, the normal view didn't show much from this height. Pyrrha pushed a button and the display changed to infrared. Where nothing was displayed before, a small crescent of red to orange spread out just outside of the city. "There they are."

Blake grabbed the stick. "Hold on." Pyrrha did as told as Blake tilted the Bullhead. She looked at the ground below, straining her eyes to see any sign of the Grimm. Even with her enhanced eyesight, she couldn't see a single creature. The ground beneath the Grimm though was another story. A few times she thought she saw footprints form out of nothing. "Can't see them at all. They're invisible."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Pyrrha pointed at the near perfect curve the infrared revealed. "Grimm don't cluster like this, especially with a city nearby."

"Are there many outside this?"

Pyrrha turned the camera away from the city. A few red dots formed at various levels outside the city, some of them forming a rough circle. "Grimm don't patrol like this. It must be the soldiers."

"I'm not so sure. I'd think that they'd stay on their walls and look out from there. They can see a lot more from there." Blake turned the Bullhead's nose to one on the patrols and nosed down. To her surprise, she saw a few fires burning outside the city and away from the outlying buildings. "I stand corrected. Don't know why they're out here."

"They could be outside looking for bandits, or staying away from the Grimm closer to the wall."

"I still don't know why the Grimm are so close to the city and not attacking."

Pyrrha cocked her head. "Wait, didn't Ruby control the mind of a Beowolf at one point?"

"It's what set her off second year." Blake shook her head. "She swore never to do it again. Something about taking away its free will. Making it _her_ slave."

Pyrrha blinked. "I didn't think Ruby could feel sorry for a Grimm."

"I think it's the principle of the thing." Blake turned the Bullhead back to the city. "But these people have no principles. I wouldn't put it past them."

"With this evidence, I believe it's almost certain." Pyrrha froze in place. "We know about the ones outside the city. Could there be any inside?"

Blake swore under her breath. "That could make things a lot more complicated."

"Can you get us under the overhang?"

"I'm not getting closer than a mile. We'll have to do with the blobs that we get from a distance." Even after what she said, she flew the Bullhead lower to reveal slightly more of a view under the overhang.

"There's something big in there." Pyrrha pointed at a large blob of red and white among a few smaller reds.

Blake stared out the windshield when that part of the city became visible. "A gold dragon. Silia's here."

"I don't suppose you can tell who else is around her?"

"They're not people. They're larger Grimm. Maybe Pteros?" A person walked around the dragon, revealing its true size. "That's a big dragon."

"How big is 'big?'"

"More than three times the size of Nalia." Blake leaned back in her chair. "Biggest one yet. It'll take a few more Dust rounds to take it down."

"Especially since they know about Dust now." Pyrrha kept the camera on the dragon for several minutes. The distance strained Blake's eyes, so she had to focus on the display as well. After a while, the dragon stood up and walked to the large building nearby. Doors that could let a dragon twice the size of Silia's closed behind it.

Blake examined the building as best as she could. If they had large bombs, they could cave in the stone roof, injuring or at least inconveniencing those inside. As it stood, they didn't have the firepower to take it out from a distance. Theoretically they could strap a grenade onto one of the power cells for the Bullheads, but all fuel would be needed for flying. Maybe Nora could come up with something.

"Anything else Ruby say we need?" Blake asked as she took her eyes off the city.

"She wants a better look at the walls, and the entry to the citadel." Pyrrha shifted the camera to the outside of the city. She switched the view back to visual light. The display ran from one side of the wall to the other. "Half is under construction and only has three catapults and two ballistae. The rest has ten of both. However, the side under construction has around twice as many guards."

"I think I have our entry point." Blake made her own inspection of the wall for anything the distance would have distorted. Then again, her eyes weren't perfect either. She saw much of the same the camera did. "And the citadel?"

The camera pointed straight forward and the massive doors to the citadel came into view. Those could admit the Dragon of Glen in and have plenty room to spare. Blake bit her lip. Hopefully they were overcompensating. These dragons had to be smarter and stronger than Grimm.

"That's where the Riders are going to go," Pyrrha stated, the slightest tremor in her voice.

"They've faced…well, they've faced things of similar size." Blake went through a mental list of things Ruby and Deynor wanted to know before the attack. "We can't get anything else without flying under the overhang. We should go."

Pyrrha turned off the camera and leaned her chair back. "If you don't mind, I'm going to try and get some sleep."

"Go ahead. I'd do the same if I could trust autopilot here."

* * *

Without the energy she'd stored in her two rubies the past few days, Ruby would be exhausted. She'd been up all night discussing with Aaron, Brom, Deynor, and some other warriors about the attack in the morning. When Blake and Pyrrha returned with the video, the focus turned to analyzing the city and trying to find choke points and other strategic targets. It took a while to get them all on board with what the different colors of the infrared camera meant, but they all got on board sooner rather than later. All of them would have liked to know more, but they all understood why Blake didn't fly in further.

For the small amount of time she wasn't in the council, Ruby and Cerise tried to come up with some way to make sure Weiss didn't freak out in the battle. Weiss should have stayed in Du Weldenvarden, and Ruby made sure her partner knew that, if just for selfish reasons. She would have loved Ellesméra, and there wouldn't have been as many things that would remind her of her captivity. But when Weiss explained why she couldn't stay, Ruby understood, but she didn't like it. If Weiss was going out in the field, she couldn't have another attack. Luckily, Ruby found a magical and practical solution to the problem.

Now, after two years of planning, they were going to take down the Traitor.

Ruby had switched out of the clothes the elves gave her back to her normal combat outfit. The only piece that didn't change was the living rose emblem Invidia gave her. Her bionic arm was bare once more and polished. No matter what Yang or anyone else said, Ruby thought she was more intimidating with her helmet. That was hooked under her right arm.

In this case though, the helmet served another purpose. Ruby had no idea if she'd be able to keep her nervousness off her face. If anything, she was terrified. If anyone was killed, it would be here. Weiss already came so close. All those fears from when they started out were coming back.

Cerise hummed and nudged Ruby's arm. _We are ready, Gem. If we wait, the Traitor and his minions will only grow stronger. We will never have a better shot if he keeps breaking the minds of dragons._

"I know…I guess this is the first major attack I've lead and planned from the beginning. I don't know if I'm ready to lose people."

 _We may, and we may not. It's impossible to know until the battle._

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

 _No. It's a reality all commanders must face. I believe professor Goodwitch taught your class that in your fourth year._

Ruby took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "I trust my team just as they trust me. I trust their judgement just as they trust mine. Their fate is in their hands as much as it is in mine. My fate is in their hands as much as it is in mine. We will be victorious." She repeated the phrase several times until most of the nervousness disappeared.

"Ruby," Aaron said from behind her, "it's time. We're waiting on you."

The leader of the Riders rose to her full height and turned on a heel. Aaron stood at the exit to the cave with his arms crossed and his shield on his back. "Let's not keep the men waiting." She marched toward the exit of the cave Cerise claimed.

Before she could leave Aaron placed a hand on her shoulder. "You've got this. Everyone out there respects you. As long as you don't suddenly switch sides, I don't see how you can mess this up."

Ruby's face cracked and formed a smile. "Thanks, Aaron." She continued out of the cave, with Cerise and Aaron right behind her. Nalia joined outside the cave. The four of them walked down the path on the mountain in the relatively cool morning. That would change as the sun fully revealed itself from the horizon.

The rest of the assault team came into sight. Every piece of armor on the dragons was polished to the point where they glowed in the early morning sunlight. In fact, Yang was still polishing Halcyon's armor, along with her own. In addition to those who came from Remnant, Brom, Deynor, a dozen elves, and four dwarves were along for this mission. Blödhgarm, Yaela, and Invidia were among them. It was decided only the strongest warriors and magicians would participate in this attack. King Hrothgar wasn't too pleased that the elves were overrepresented, but he couldn't argue with the fact that all of these elves had faced the Forsworn at some point and lived to tell the tale. The strike team may need that expertise.

"Everyone, gather around," Ruby called. She took a position at a relatively flat rock that served as a table. A map, crudely drawn by elf standards, lay on top with smaller rocks holding the paper down. Slowly but surely, all warriors assembled around the map. Deynor took his place by Ruby's side. The dragons looked over the top.

"With the intel Blake and Pyrrha gathered last night, we have at least a basic idea of the positioning of Urû'baen's defenses." Ruby pointed to the half under construction. "This is our point of entry. There are only five weapon emplacements on this entire section that have a chance of scratching the Bullheads or dragon's armor."

"Once inside the city," Deynor continued, "we will have to face the city's defenders. We know their numbers aren't strong, but some of the Empire's strongest remaining magicians will be among them and make up for the missing men." He shifted on his feet. "Ruby Shadeslayer has brought to my attention that several of the soldiers may not in fact be loyal to the Empire. Our targets are the magicians and those soldiers who are loyal. There is no need for farmers forced from their homes to die." There were nods of agreement all around.

Ruby took over. "The only members of the Forsworn we know for sure are in the city are Silia and her dragon." She pointed to a more detailed building near the real of the city. "They were spotted entering this building last night, and we're assuming that's where they sleep. They'll likely be in this area when we arrive.

"As for us Riders," Ruby looked over her teammates, "Yang and Halcyon will support the Bullheads in the city proper. The rest of us will enter the Citadel and push on until we find the Traitor. The gates will likely be reinforced. We'll have to either find a way to open them or break them down." Ruby turned to Nora. "If needed, think you can figure out how to crack them?"

Nora gave Ruby a thumbs up. "You got it, boss!" A few elves stared at her, then returned their attention to Ruby and Deynor.

Deynor crossed his arms. "If Galbatorix has any sense, he will have spells in place that allow spells out of the citadel, but not in. Once the doors are open, we will barricade ourselves inside and hold off the defenders. Once Silia and her dragon are down, these…Bullheads will join us. Once that happens, nothing will be able to pass us."

"Now the tricky part." Ruby scowled at what lie on the outside of the wall. "The Grimm. Long story short for those who don't know, Grimm are creatures where us Remmartians come from that are attracted to negative emotions. Considering the city is going to be under attack, there's going to be plenty of them running around. The Grimm don't care about non-combatants. They'll attack anyone. Men, women, children, they don't see any difference. Even worse, we have no idea how many are there." The elves tightened their grip on their weapons. "Pyrrha, Weiss, ride in different Bullheads. Give everyone who doesn't know a crash course in Grimm combat."

"Are any of you confused on your roles?" Deynor looked over those assembled. No one said anything. "To your positions. We leave as soon as possible." The warriors dispersed and Yaela removed the map from the table.

Ruby made her way through the small crowd to Weiss and put a hand on her partner's shoulder. Weiss looked at her leader. "Something wrong?"

"Can you tell me without a doubt that you won't break down out there?" Ruby tried to sound authoritative, yet caring.

Weiss broke eye contact. "No. It…might be a little close for me."

"Then hold still." Ruby began chanting in the Ancient Language and cast the spell she and Cerise came up with the night before. She finished the spell and removed her hand. "That will keep your heart rate down, at least for this battle. It won't stop the fear, but hopefully you won't shut down. It's the best I could do on short notice."

"Thanks, sis." Weiss gave Ruby a small smile.

Ruby returned the gesture. "Anytime. Take care of yourself out there, sis." She left Weiss and returned to Cerise' side. On the way, she put her helmet over her head. The limited heads up display blinked to life, then disappeared with the proper eye motions. It would be worse than useless without a CCT connection or any of the Dust powered elements of Cerise' armor.

The Rider climbed her dragon's back and inspected the assault team. All Riders sat on their dragons and only a few people stood outside the Bullheads. The engines on the transports spun to life. All dragons lined up on the edge of the cliff. Ruby flicked on the mic in her helmet. "Well guys, this is it. This will be the day we've waited for."

"This will be the day we open up the door," Yang responded. Ruby looked over to her sister and saw the biggest smirk on her face.

 _Are you going to start singing?_ Vert asked among the Remmartians.

 _Maybe,_ Halcyon returned, _but those were the only ones with jokes attached._

"I don't want to hear your absolution!" Nora yelled over the short range radio. Ruby winced.

 _Well, this is now a thing._ Cerise chuckled and looked around. _We're all set._

 _No time to lose._ Nalia jumped off the cliff and took to the sky. The other dragons followed, with the Bullheads right behind. _And…Hope you're ready for a revolution._

 _I fly corrected on the jokes._ Halcyon laughed in his own way.

"Okay guys, bring it in." Ruby rolled her eyes. "Stay focused. We're on mission now." _I need to watch what I say, apparently._

"Awww, you're no fun," Nora moaned.

"Nora…" Ren scolded.

"Or you could keep it going in your head," Yang suggested. "Better mental defense."

Ruby shook her head then focused forward for the mountain that housed Urû'baen. It was still a bit of a flight to the city, but the Forsworn could know about the scouting last night and have sent someone out to intercept. Still, if someone flew out to attack, they'd be flying into the sun. That would be one heck of an advantage for the Remmartians.

When they crossed the border between the Hadarac desert and grassland, Ruby stretched her mind out to everyone on her team. Weiss recoiled, but it wasn't nearly as bad as before. _Team, no matter what happens today, win or lose, I'm proud to call you my friends, my family. I couldn't have done any of this without you. Heck, I know I wouldn't be here if I didn't have any of you. There's no other group I'd rather go into battle with._

 _Not even the entirety of team STRQ?_ Yang asked with only a little humor.

 _Not even them. We haven't spent most of the past five years of our lives with them. They haven't watched our backs through the worst of it._

 _Says the one who has their mom follow them everywhere you go,_ Vert shot over.

 _You get the point._ Ruby suppressed a smile. _Seriously, you guys are the best. When we get back, we're taking a break. Like, I don't know, Mistral? Armen?_

 _As long as you're paying for food, I'm okay._ Yang laughed, it rippled through the team.

 _You got it, sis._ Ruby looked ahead again and her mirth disappeared. She grabbed Máni Bláto from her belt and extended it to scythe form. _Gear up, everybody, the mountain is directly ahead of us._ She keyed her mic again. "Urû'baen is in sight. Prepare for battle."

* * *

 **Cue "This Will Be the Day" (again) and/or "Resistance" by Skillet.**


	37. Urû'baen

**It's here! The battle to take down the Traitor begins!  
**

 **Oh, and I know it's a day late, but if you are serving or have served in any branch of the US armed forces, or really any military in the world, thank you for your service.**

* * *

Aaron removed his compacted V4 from his belt and extended it to rifle form. He jammed a grenade into the launcher and held the weapon at the ready. "I think we've been spotted," he yelled over the wind.

"I'd be worried if we haven't been," Ruby returned over the radio. "You've got the least range, make the call."

Aaron searched along the construction for targets. He didn't have a clear shot at any of the defenses. A series of roars came from behind the wall, none of them from a dragon. A flock of Nevermores and Pteros flew out from behind cover. Both types had the completely black variant as well as the kind seen on Remnant. Aaron leaned forward in the saddle. "Sorry if this blows out your ears, Nalia _._ " Aaron shifted his grip on his weapon and aimed the launcher at the pack.

Nalia growled, not saying a word. There wouldn't be any mental communication until the battle was over. Each dragon lined up with a Nevermore or Ptero. The Bullheads flew to the edges of the V formation and tilted their noses down to include their top turrets in the first strike.

"Just a little more." Aaron waited until he could clearly pick out the marks on the masks. "Now!" He pulled the trigger and launched the grenade over Nalia's wing and at the center of the flock. At the same time, the other Riders fired their weapons at the incoming Grimm, each one killing their targets. For all that, the sheer number of Dust rounds launched by the Bullheads and Vert's guns cleared the sky of any Grimm that tried to reach around the formation. The few flying Grimm that survived met dragon claws and teeth. Then Aaron's grenade connected with the wing of a native Nevermore The blast tore the wing off that Grimm, making it fall onto a masked Ptero below it.

With the first wave of Grimm taken care of, the formation flew toward the wall. A single ballista fired a lance at Nalia. Nalia shot a look at Aaron, and her Rider gripped onto the saddle. She inverted and caught the missile out of the air and threw it back at the launcher. Her aim was off, hitting the stone to the side of the weapon. But it did scare the operators away. She snorted and looked ahead again.

The assault team flew over the wall, and so far none of them had taken a hit. Aaron gazed into the city below for any sign of Grimm or soldiers. Most of the people he saw were civilians with a few soldiers scattered around. At the moment, he saw no Grimm. The recon team only reported flying Grimm on their scouting mission, but that didn't mean there weren't any on the ground.

"Alright, Phase two." Ruby called over the radio. "Everyone to the citadel's courtyard. Bullheads will unload, then assist Aeiou and Blondie in hunting Silia, if she doesn't show herself first."

A roar came from deeper in the city. Aaron looked toward it and saw a golden dragon fly out from the buildings on the far side of the city. "I think she's a little ahead of you, Cyborg," Aaron said.

Halcyon roared and turned toward the enemy dragon. "We'll stall 'em," Yang said. "Whiskers, Lotus, don't leave us hanging."

"We'll join up with you as soon as we can," Blake responded.

The rest of the formation flew over the citadel's courtyard. A squad of soldiers stood inside. Nalia rolled and dropped Aaron from the saddle. The Rider spun around in midair and buckled his legs on landing. He switched his V4 to SMG form and drew Redemption. Aaron stared at the soldiers, trying to pick out any magicians were among them. One of them raised a hand toward Aaron and opened his mouth. Before he could say anything, Aaron aimed his weapon at the magician and pulled the trigger. Three bullets shot out and into the magician's hand.

All other soldiers, magician or not, ducked and faced the sound, then to where the one magician fell to the ground, and the bullet holes in his hand. The man screamed bloody murder, but nothing in the Ancient Language. A few archers recovered their senses and fired arrows at Aaron. Instead of dodging the arrows or turning around so they bounced off his shield, he took them all head on. All the arrows were deflected off his Aura and wards.

"Any of you care to try that again?" Aaron asked. In response, the other Riders landed around the soldiers, and the dragons soon after. Ward piercing weapons and snarling dragons surrounded them on all sides.

"You aren't our enemies." Ruby dug the back spike of Máni Bláto into the ground, taking one gun off the soldiers. "Only those that are in your king's inner circle are. No more of you have to die here. Drop your weapons, and you will be spared."

More than half the soldiers in the group loosened their grips on their weapons. One of the men who didn't turned on Ruby. "That may save my life, but what of my family?"

Ruby turned her head to the man. Though her face was covered by her helmet, Aaron could practically see her face soften. "As far as we are concerned, you are defending your family and your Kingdom. You'll have to trust we have the same interests in mind." Her voice confirmed Aaron's guess.

"What proof do we have that you won't kill us with our backs turned?" another man shouted.

" _Should you lay down your weapons, we will not hurt you. No matter what you choose, no harm will come to your loved ones."_ Ruby shrugged. "That's all I got."

Yet another man lowered his shoulders. "She speaks the truth." The apparent magician dropped his sword to the ground. Seeing their protection surrender, most others dropped their weapons, leaving only five armed.

"Cowards!" one of the armed men shouted. Upon closer inspection, this man was better armored and had an extra knife on his belt. He swung his sword at the nearest deserter. Before it could strike, Aaron stuck his right hand out toward the man. A green Aura shield appeared between the sword and defender. Once the sword made contact, the Aura field wrapped around the sword and wielder's arm.

"You must be the commander." Aaron made his way through the crowd to the man. "You're getting us in there." He pointed his sword at the massive gates.

If looks caused physical damage, the commander might have...scratched Aaron. "Why would I do that?" His voice trembled.

"Because if you don't, I'll tear what I want from your mind, then feed you to Nalia. Or would you rather both happen at the same time?" Nalia growled to accent her Rider's statement. The commander's face blanched and the surrendering soldiers scattered. Ruby and Velvet subdued the soldiers that still held their weapons.

"O…of course," the commander stuttered.

Aaron let the Aura holding the soldier's hand and sword disappear. "Release your weapon." The man did as told and his sword clattered on the ground. Aaron released the rest of his arm, then gestured at the gate. "After you." The soldier turned toward the far side of the gate and started walking. Aaron followed, with both his weapons pointed at the man's back.

As they passed Ruby, Aaron sent her a glance. "A-B-C?"

She nodded. "1-2-3." This was way too easy, and they both knew it. The guards at the gate surrendering that fast? Either Galbatorix was extremely desperate for men, or he had a trap inside that the Remmartians were walking into.

Might as well spring the trap.

The soldier led Aaron to a smaller door in the large gate. He knocked on the sally port three times. "The enemies have been repelled. Open the gates."

"You know I can't do that, traitor!" a voice inside shouted. "These gates will remain sealed!"

"I figured as much," Aaron mumbled. He pushed the soldier out of the way, then backed up and loaded another grenade into his launcher. "Open sesame!" He pulled the trigger and launched another grenade at the sally port. It exploded on contact in a plume of fire and smoke. As the smoke cleared, the door no longer stood in place, and an arm poked out from underneath the hunk of metal.

The soldier stared at the door with his jaw dropped. "How…"

"Don't ask. Now get these gates open."

"I…I can't. The mechanism needs more strength than I have."

"Why didn't you say that before?" Aaron growled, then turned his head back. Both Bullheads had landed and disgorged their soldiers. "Velvet! Yaela! With me." He pushed the soldier forward and stepped through the door. Aaron aimed his V4 around the large hall. His wards, and surprisingly his Aura, slightly drained as he entered the citadel. He was expecting a trap right inside the door that was a little more developed, even if it was more highly trained soldiers inside. Instead, there were just people digging holes in the floor and walls, or rather staring at where the sally port used to be blocked off.

Aaron pointed his V4 back at the soldier. "Where is the mechanism."

"R-right this way." The soldier fast walked to a side room. Aaron followed, with Velvet and Yaela right behind him. The room held several large gears with a large horizontal one with metal bars on four sides sticking out of the floor.

"Velvet, keep an eye on him." Aaron holstered his weapons and grabbed one of the bars. Yaela took the one on the other side. Together, they pushed the gear and the sound of clanking chains and gears filled the air. Aaron and Yaela strained against the force, both grunting and feet losing grip on the floor.

"Stop!" Ruby yelled from outside. Both Aaron and Yaela released their grip on the poles and the clanking sound stopped. Cerise roared into the massive hall of the citadel. "Everybody out!" Ruby's voice was much louder than it normally could reach, most likely augmented with magic to reach those near the back of the hall.

"Yaela, take care of him." Aaron nodded at the soldier and drew Redemption and his V4 again. "We're going in."

Yaela grabbed the soldier, then focused on Aaron. "Break a leg."

Aaron blinked and allowed a small smirk. "Wrong situation, right sentiment. One more thing." Aaron took his Scroll out of his pocket and underhanded it to Yaela. "You remember how to use that, right?"

"Roughly." Yaela flipped it over in her hands. "I believe I can figure it out."

"Use that to contact the Bullheads if needed. Ruby and Velvet won't have theirs on. We can't have distractions." Aaron left Yaela with the soldier and Velvet followed him out. Everyone had entered the hall and had their weapons facing those inside, except for Invidia and Blödhgarm who faced outside.

Ruby's helmet turned to Aaron and Velvet. "You two ready?"

"As we'll ever be," Velvet answered. "Might as well see what traps he has."

"I'm sure he's come up with some tricky stuff." Aaron stared down the hall. Two golden doors stood at the far end, most likely a holdover from the old Kingdom, with a few alterations. "Let's go."

* * *

Yang swore under her breath as Silia's dragon slammed into Halcyon again. She tried to stay at range and use Sun's Light's sniper, but every Dust round she shot bounced off the Forsworn. Even without wards, the bullet's she had might not be able to pierce Gold's thick scales. With that proven useless, Ember Celica had a bigger punch, literally. Halcyon flew in close and Yang fired shell after shell at dragon and Rider.

Since then, Silia's dragon never let Halcyon get a moment's breath. It trained with more dragons than Halcyon knew. Even Halcyon's rare speed advantage proved useless. With each new bite and scratch, Halcyon's wards drained. At least he had the extra protection from his Aura.

Silia and her dragon still took their fair share of hits. Yang used four ammo belts so far on them. Halcyon's Aura also gave him more speed and strength than a dragon his size should have. They were putting up fight.

But it was a losing battle. Silia's dragon was too strong, and Silia's sword had already nicked Sun's Light and both gauntlets of Ember Celica, not to mention taking a few scales off Halcyon. They needed Bullhead backup.

Halcyon pushed off and flew a distance away. Yang looked back and saw both Bullheads flying full speed toward them. With a growl, Halcyon dove and allowed the Bullheads a clear shot. Six chainguns opened up and spat hot Dust at the larger dragon. Yang looked up at the larger dragon and grimaced. Even those Dust rounds were just bouncing off. How strong were these wards? _Eldunarí. Right._

The larger dragon dove after less than a second in the fire and Halcyon rolled so Yang wouldn't be crushed. Both were forced toward the ground. Halcyon struggled to get free, but couldn't manage it. Yang flattened herself against Halcyon's back. _This is gonna hurt._

Silia's dragon kicked off, sending Halcyon and Yang into the building. Yang felt the stone break on her back, then something stopped her fall and pinned her between her dragon and the ground. Her head suddenly felt light. Understandable considering her situation.

She heard screaming off to the side. Yang turned her head as best as she could, and saw several human legs against a wall. Halcyon rolled over, and freed Yang. She looked to the family cowering in the corner. The father held a mangled sword in his shaking hands. "Get out of here! Now!" For whatever reason, yelling made her head hurt even more.

Silia's dragon slammed to the ground just outside the house Halcyon caved in. Apparently it was close enough for the Bullheads to hold their fire. The larger dragon growled. The only way for Halcyon to leave was that opening. He couldn't open his wings in such a tight space. He and Yang were effectively trapped.

Another roar came from the side, and a _white_ dragon slammed into Gold's side. Both tumbled out of sight, but the growling and snarling came through. Halcyon walked out of the ruined building and both he and his Rider looked to where the live and summoned dragon fought low in the air.

Halcyon flew up to where the Bullheads circled. A door was open on one of them and Weiss stood just inside holding onto one of the bars above her head. Normally Yang gave her teammate a thumbs up. But other motion in the air caught her attention. The Nevermores and Pteros that weren't killed on the way in were diving at the city. "We need to take care of those birds!" she yelled.

Weiss turned to the cockpit and yelled the same thing. She returned her eyes to Yang. "Pyrrha's got it! I'll help you here!" The other Bullhead peeled off and Pyrrha dropped from the crew compartment.

Yang glared back at where the two other dragons fought. She and Halcyon couldn't take Silia and her dragon in a fair fight. Normal Remnant style didn't work anymore…Maybe Ruby style would. She leaned forward and gently pulled one of Halcyon's ears back. "Get me an angle at Silia's legs. I need to cut her straps to the saddle." Halcyon nodded and flew at the larger dragon.

Gold kicked White to the ground. Unlike all blows to Halcyon, this one tore a line across White's back. With both Silia and her dragon distracted, Halcyon flew alongside them. Yang slashed with Sun's Light and cut the straps that held the leg in place. Before they could react, Halcyon flew around the other side and Yang cut those straps as well. Gold managed a swipe at Halcyon's flank, but it still glanced off.

Halcyon turned for another run as White jumped off the ground again. Yang freed her own legs as well. She and her dragon locked eyes and both nodded. Halcyon straightened out and flew at Gold's side. Yang pulled her legs up and crouched low on Halcyon's saddle. At the right moment, she kicked off and her dragon dove. Silia only had time to blink before she was tackled out of the saddle.

Both Riders tumbled through the air. Silia pushed Yang off, but that only caused her to spin through the air even more. Only Yang landed on her feet, having been trained to do just that. Silia landed face first on the ground. Her sword clattered to the side. As she watched her opponent stand, Yang's feet wobbled and her vision turned fuzzy. The back of her head screamed for attention where Mercury kicked it years ago. _Not now,_ she begged. _Just hold off a little longer…_

Silia reached for her sword, but a shot from Ember Celica later and it clattered farther away. The shot brought Yang a pang of pain, but she fought through it. "I don't think so."

The Forsworn glared at Yang, then she smirked and straightened up. "I don't believe killing me in your best interests."

"And how does that work?" Yang moved her right arm back, ready to launch it forward and shoot Silia off her feet.

"Without me," Silia spread her arms away from her body, "my pets will run wild. Without my control, they will feed."

Yang hesitated. Silia was obviously trying to distract Yang from the fight. The problem was it was probably true. That would be just like them. Then again, she and the rest of the Remmartians were trained to kill Grimm. "They're less of a threat than you."

She thrust her right fist forward and shot a shell at Silia. The Forsworn cartwheeled out of the way. Yang moved in the opposite direction and kept firing shots. Silia managed to dodge most of the shots, but one of them hit her square in the face. She flew back into the open door of another building. Yang used the opportunity to sprint for Silia's blade. She picked it up and sheathed Sun's Light. Yang turned to face where her opponent lay. As she stopped, her head kept moving and she nearly lost her balance. _I can't keep this up much longer._

Silia left the building with an overlarge mace. "You fight without honor."

"Says the one who lets Grimm run free _inside_ a city!"

"I didn't say I was upset." Silia smirked and her face darkened. "I like this."

"You would." Yang yelled and charged forward. She swung Silia's weapon back at her. Silia blocked with the haft of her weapon and her sword cut halfway into the metal. Just from that first strike, Yang could tell she had the strength advantage. But considering her concussion symptoms were returning, that would be the only advantage she had.

Silia kicked Yang away and swung her mace at Yang's head. Yang blocked, but her arm wasn't as solid as it should have been. Despite the fact that she had a mace, Silia moved as fast as Blake with the weapon. Yang could only dodge so many times. She took a hit to the shoulder and was spun around, but her Aura and wards held and her strength grew. She felt something scratch her shoulder, but it wasn't _hers._ Halcyon's protection had failed.

 _Time to fight with even less honor._ Yang shifted her grip on Silia's sword so she could fire Ember Celica at the same time. She charged Silia who again moved to block. Silia's arms buckled just enough so Yang could get a shot at her head. The Dust shell impacted and Silia was forced back. Pressing her advantage, Yang struck again and again, with Silia blocking and Yang continuing to shoot her face. But the sound was taking its toll. Yang's head rang harder and harder with each shot. This needed to end.

Finally, the haft of the mace snapped in two. With one more shot, Silia stumbled farther back. Yang launched a left hook and laid Silia out on the ground. She would never get a better time, even though she might regret killing a downed opponent. She swung her sword back for the final blow-

-and an arm was ripped from its socket. Yang clenched her eyes and screamed in pain. She fell to her knees and covered the stump with a hand, while the other still held Silia's sword.

Her eyes bulged open. She didn't have an arm near the center of her back.

A dragon's scream finally reached her ears. Yang looked to the sky and saw Halcyon falling. Gold held a wing in its jaws.

Red hung at the edges of Yang's vision without blinking. A shadow covered her. It showed Silia raising the remaining part of the mace above her head. She plunged it down, but Yang caught it with her bare hand. Yang glared up at Silia and crushed the weapon. Fear jumped to the front of Silia's eyes. "Your dragon will pay for that, bitch." Yang swung Silia's weapon up and through Silia's chest and heart. She twisted the blade for good measure.

Silia gasped and staggered backward. Yang released the weapon and grabbed both sides of Silia's head. With a sharp twist, and little ward resistance, Silia's neck broke. Yang stood up and withdrew the sword. She turned her attention to the gold dragons and pointed Ember Celica behind her. She jumped and fired her weapons to give her a massive boost.

As she flew through the air, Gold dove at Halcyon. It clawed the armor off Halcyon's chest. It launched another strike at Halcyon's exposed belly. Talons dug in and tore a huge chunk of flesh off Halcyon.

Yang's breath caught in her throat. Fear and rage grew in equal amounts. She pushed through the pain as she landed on a rooftop then jumped again. _No one_ hurt her dragon like that and lived.

She had to jump two more times until she arrived where the dragons were. Gold had torn even more flesh off Halcyon. "HEY YOU!" Yang yelled directly above Gold's head. It looked up and roared at Yang.

The Rider fired her gauntlets behind her. She flew down with Silia's sword pointed at Gold's head. The sword passed right between Gold's eyes. Yang released the sword and repeatedly punched Gold's head until it's wards failed, then punched more. She didn't stop until brain came out.

With the dragon undoubtedly dead, Yang backed away and stuck both hands toward the corpse. "Thrysta!" Gold's body slid across the courtyard. A few soldiers screamed behind it.

 _Yang…_ Haclyon whimpered. Yang turned to her dragon, all rage gone. _Help…_

"Halcyon!" Yang ran to her dragon's injury and looked it all over. It…it was too much. She looked up to where the Bullheads should be but there were none there.

"They're getting help," another voice said. Yang looked down and saw Weiss standing in the courtyard with several summoned Grimm standing with her.

 _I…don't think I have that long…_ Halcyon moaned. He coughed and his own blood came out of his mouth.

"Yes you do!" Yang focused on the injury and set to work repairing what she knew. But it wasn't nearly enough. What connected where? What were blood vessels? What was digestive? What was vital? What was anything else? What was anything supposed to _look_ like? Her returning concussion symptoms didn't help either. Her heart felt like it would explode out of her chest. "You're not dying on me! You can't!"

 _That's…not up to us._ Halcyon whimpered and inched his head closer to Yang. _We both know how bad this is._

Yang took her eyes off the injury and looked into her dragon's eyes. They were full of pain. He knew…he…no. There had to be another way! "Weiss!" Yang whipped around to her teammate. "We ne..need a dome."

Weiss ran to Yang's side and drove Myrtenaster into the ground. Ice surrounded them on all sides.

Yang grabbed both sides of Halcyon's head. "Eldunarí! Now!"

Halcyon's eyes dimmed and his mouth opened. His neck jerked and he made retching sounds. Yang saw something going inside her soulmate too. After way too long, something solid slipped out of Halcyon's mouth. Yang snatched it up and wiped the blood off the surface.

The Eldunarí was clear and had cracks all the way through. Some parts were missing altogether.

Yang's heart dropped out of her. _No…_ The dam behind Yang's eyes burst. She slowly locked eyes with her dragon. "Hal…" Nothing else could make it from her throat.

 _Yang…_ Halcyon whimpered. His eyes drifted behind Yang and regained some clarity. _Weiss…Summon._

Yang blinked, then faced her teammate. Weiss stared at Halcyon with a hand over her mouth and tears running down her cheeks. "Weiss…" Yang forced out. "Please…Kill him."

"What?" Weiss breathed. She looked between Yang and Halcyon.

"Sum…Summon." Yang's throat couldn't get tighter.

Weiss' jaw dropped, but she moved to stand over Haclyon's head. "Tell me when."

Yang threw herself onto Halcyon's snout and grabbed as hard as she could. _I love you, Halcyon._ She tried to put as much emotion into those words as possible. _You're the best thing to ever happen to me._

 _I love you too, Yang._ Halcyon hummed, but it sounded more like a gurgle. Waves of love and happiness rolled off the dying dragon. Even a few of their happier memories together came through, from hatching to teasing Ruby about her date with Aaron. _I wouldn't want anyone else as my Rider._

He paused. _You're wondering why I chose you._ Yang opened her eyes and locked hers with Halcyon. She didn't know she did until that moment. _You're fun loving, strong, and when you get your mind on something, you don't let go. But above all, you're a protector. You put other's needs and lives above your own._ Halcyon's eyes lost some light. _Protect our sisters. Don't let them know our pain._

Yang nodded through the tears and the pain in her neck and head. _**I will protect them with my life.**_

 _Thank you._ Halcyon's mind grew weaker. _I'll say hi to Summer for you, Firecracker._

 _Ay you, be sure to do that._ Yang blinked. _How does that work with her being in Ruby's head?_

 _I guess I'll find out._ Halcyon's eyes half lidded. _It's time._

Yang buried her face in her dragon's snout. "Do it, Weiss!"

A spike drove into the back of Yang's head, but it was actually Halcyon's. All sound stopped. Time moved in slow motion. Yang lifted her head to look into her soulmate's eyes one more time. The all the light faded from Halcyon's eyes and his mind weakened.

All that pain disappeared and Halcyon's mind grew clear. Pure joy replaced the sadness and a spark appeared in his eyes. _Yang…It's…beautiful…_

And then Yang felt nothing…

Absolutely. Nothing.

Who knew feeling _nothing,_ would hurt so much?

Yang felt like she'd been ripped in half, physically and mentally. Parts of her head she had no idea existed were now gone, and it hurt much worse than everything else. Her heart skipped several beats and couldn't get a normal rhythm.

Haclyon was dead…Gone…Gone forever…But he was right there, his snout held in Yang's arms! He couldn't be dead!

His scales and skin underneath glowed white. As Yang watched, her dragon disappeared from the tail up. No inch was spared. The vast gap in his belly and ceased to exist. _Why didn't it stop? Just go back! Bring him back!_ When the evaporation reached the base of Halcyon's skull, his snout started to vanish. Yang had nothing left to hold onto. Halcyon's lifeless eyes were among the last to go.

The only things left of Halcyon Bjartskular were a large pool of blood, scrap armor, and several scales that fell off.

Yang fell to her knees. She couldn't breathe. Her throat was too constricted. She could barely see anything through the water in her eyes. Only the scales her dragon was so proud of stuck through the blockage.

"Yang, I am so sorry," Weiss said.

Yang froze. That voice. She turned her head to its source. A red rapier caught her attention. It shouldn't be that color. It was blood. _Halcyon's_ blood. Taken from the final blow. Yang blinked and the red haze returned. She looked up at the weapon's holder. Weiss…Weiss killed…

Yang clenched her eyes and turned her head away. "Get out of here, Weiss!"

"I'm not leaving you. There's-"

"You killed Halcyon!" Yang roared. She clenched her fists and eyes further. "You're not safe here." A few seconds later, the sound of ice growing came from behind Yang.

The Rider's legs gave out and she fell forward, her hair barely staying out of the blood. Yang curled up into the fetal position and let her tears flow free. Halcyon…Her dragon…Her partner-of-her-heart-and-mind…Gone…Gone, gone, gone!

It was too much. Yang didn't want to live…she _couldn't_ live without Halcyon. She stuck her right gauntlet under her chin. It might take a few shots to get through her remaining wards and Aura, but oh well. Those were the only barriers between her and Halcyon. She pulled the trigger…

…and her arm jerked out to the side. The shot blasted through the ice, only to be sealed right after. Yang sobbed. Why did that happen? She didn't tell her arm to do that…She screamed and repeatedly punched the ground with that hand. She kept it up until her arm was buried up to the elbow. Why did her arm move?

 _My promise to Halcyon._ Yang clenched her teeth and eyes. An image of Ruby and Cerise laughing together forced itself into Yang's eyes…Yang couldn't leave them. They shouldn't live the same pain.

Yang wiped an arm across her eyes clearing them. She looked across the ground for Halcyon's scales. She crawled toward several and hugged them all. They were all she had left of her partner.

Her eyes turned to her right hand. That gauntlet was practically shredded, but the inner workings still looked fine. Yang looked from her weapons to the scales. Would Halcyon mind?.. If it was anyone but Yang, probably. Yang grabbed the largest scale and placed it over a gap in the armor. She cast a spell to keep the scale in place. Yang repeated the process until the entire weapon was covered, and she still had some scales to spare. She used those to cover the other gauntlet as well.

Yang stared at both halves of Ember Celica. Halcyon would see this battle through. Yang hugged the gauntlets. He…he would want Yang to go on.

Yang stood up and allowed her rage to take over. Halcyon was dead. The one who killed him was dead. The one who wanted him dead Ruby was taking care of. That left those that supported the Traitor. The ones who were under Silia. Yang blinked and the haze returned once more.

She screamed and let her Aura flare. The ice dome shattered and exploded outward. Yang glared at the surrounding area. All she could see was black, white, and red. Weiss and a few elves stood in the courtyard, with a Bullhead circling above. But the red shirts of the soldiers took all of Yang's attention.

Red. All of the Traitor's soldiers wore red. That settled it. Everyone in red was dead.

Yang roared and launched herself at the soldiers. She swung Sun's Light in front of her and at the first line. Three soldiers lost their heads. The rest jumped back and moved their weapons to defensive positions. Like that would help. Yang punched clean through the closest sword and into its wielder. She saw a sword come down at her neck and caught it on Sun's Light. With a quick twist of her wrist, the soldier was disarmed and dismembered.

With the closest targets down, Yang searched for more. Seeing none, her eyes fell on the sword still in Gold's head. If she encountered anyone with wards, that sword would go right through them. It was quicker, not that giving these bastards a quick death mattered.

"Yang! Stop!" Weiss called from the side.

Yang pointed her stolen sword at Weiss. "Stay away from me," she growled. "You're the reason he's…" Yang clenched her eyes and turned away. "Anyone in red is dead."

* * *

 **If I am killed by angry Halcyon fans, my beta reader will continue writing in this universe, and my sister will handle the uploads.**


	38. No Escape

**Wow… Ok. So that was a thing. I hope you guys know how much more work you created for me. I mean seriously, would you like to know what I spent my weekend doing? Digging a hole. In Montana. You know why? Because you guys all buried the author under 20 stories of rubble when you launched your final attack. I can't even describe what it was like. You recruited seven Freelancers- SEVEN! Where do you even find seven Freelancers?! Alien robot Nazis lead by some weird OC sith with a battleaxe lightsaber (those things get more and more ridiculous every time a new one comes out) not to mention the three OC hunter teams and two dragon riders. All of these were accompanied by most militaries. You guys were so upset you actually got the Untied States and Russia to fight together, kudos. To finish it off, the bunker imploded after some Halo ship dropped an orbital bombardment on it. I'm not sure why he wanted this posted after you all tried to kill him but he relayed this chapter via morse code from the one room that didn't collapse from the shockwave. So you all enjoy this… I'm going to keep digging… hopefully I will have him rescued by next week… Sigh… I really don't want to spend my high school graduation digging a hole in Montana.**

 **\- Fearnodark17 (The Beta)**

* * *

Ruby stared at the slots in the wall as she passed. She thought she could see something deep inside the rock, but it was too dark to see without her bionic eye's night vision. "A little thin for arrow slits, don't you think?" she asked no one in particular.

Aaron turned his V4 at the slots. "Way too small. They wouldn't be able to see through those."

"I think we would have seen a few arrows by now if they were." Velvet rested a hand on Eld Moi's hilt, still strapped onto her side. "Nothing here has exactly been discreet."

"What gave you the first clue, those doors?" Ruby turned her gaze to the golden doors. Even Weiss would probably say the decoration was over the top. Everything was made of gold. A tree's trunk framed both sides of the seam. The elves, humans, and dwarves all had their own positive sections in frames the tree's branches created. On closer inspection, Ruby saw werecats along the trunk and branches. A dragon curled up in the dead center of the trunk. There were also Pteros, and a few other Grimm as well. The depiction of what Ruby assumed were Urgals though that made her grip Máni Bláto until her knuckles turned white. They were attacking a village, much like the Grimm would on Remnant. But from what Aaron said, and the few things she remembered from Oromis' books, the Urgals weren't monsters. They were people too, just misunderstood.

"Something like that." Velvet turned her head to Ruby. "Need me to open these?"

"Please." Ruby faced the door and aimed Máni Bláto. "Now might be the time to use your AA Paladin."

Velvet nodded. She faced the door and the Paladin began to form around her. The wireframe mech shook the floor as Velvet walked forward. It placed its hands on the door. Velvet turned her head back for confirmation.

Ruby faced the dragons. All three had their teeth bared and low growls escaped their throats. Vert's miniguns were already spinning. She turned her head again and Aaron and Velvet came back into her line of sight. Aaron had his V4 against his shoulder, his eyes looking down the sights. If Ruby didn't know that he never even seen a gun in his life before meeting her, she wouldn't have guessed it. She really did god work with him.

All of them were mentally ready for this battle, but were they physically? They were all just kids, most of them barely a year out of Beacon. They were all amateurs at best. Maybe they were going in full force too early. Then again, if they waited, they'd be even more outmatched as Galbatorix slowly brought more and more Eldunarí under his control. It was now or never…

And Velvet's wireframe Paladin was probably running out of time. Ruby took a deep breath in and out. The exhale bounced off her helmet and back into her face. "Open it." Ruby stuck Máni Bláto' point in the floor and prepared to fire.

Velvet pushed the doors open and revealed a massive throne room. Ruby focused in on the throne and pulled the trigger, not bothering to check if it was occupied. V4 and minigun fire accompanied the sniper. After her first shot, Ruby saw a bald man with a crown on his head, and there wasn't a bullet hole anywhere on him. He just sat there resting his chin on the back of his hands. Ruby fired two more shots before she realized her rounds weren't making it halfway to the throne. Something was blocking it.

"Charge!" She ran forward but stayed behind Aaron and Velvet's Paladin. As Ruby ran, she looked at who else was in the room. The Traitor himself sat on his throne. Two elves stood on either side of the Traitor. Enduriel was definitely one elf, and the second was most likely Formora. Accompanying them were two dragons. Silver and Black. Shruikan stood over them all, his blue eyes trying to burn a hole in the floor. Ruby was expecting him to be several times the size of Nalia, _not_ several times the size of _Glaedr!_

But something else worried her. Why were they all standing in place? Why didn't any of them hold their weapons? Just as she figured it out, she passed the point where her Dust rounds impacted. Almost immediately, it felt like she ran into a vat of molasses. She slowed down and stopped with both feet on the floor. She found she couldn't move any of her limbs of her head. Only her eyes and mouth obeyed her. Aaron, Velvet, and the dragons were in the same situation. How could the Traitor hold everyone like this through wards. Then she saw one of her Dust rounds hanging in the air. That was it. Galbatorix wasn't holding them directly. Velvet was able to fire off a missile, but it exploded well short of the intended target, though Formora did stagger right after. Velvet's Paladin disappeared, leaving her completely defenseless.

The sound of the massive doors closing came from behind Ruby. The Traitor stood up from his throne. He _smiled_ at those in front of him. "Riders of Remnant. I welcome you to my abode." Ruby grimaced at the voice. The level of authority it carried was more than Ozpin, Ironwood, Oromis, and Spruce Willis combined. "I am unfamiliar with the culture of your land, but if you greet everyone with trying to kill them, it is no wonder you are outstanding warriors."

He turned his head to Aaron and his smile disappeared. "Aaron Benson, and Nalia Skóttvængr. We are ill met once again. You evaded Kialandí for many years, and I have been informed by your teammate that you killed him and his dragon. That cannot be forgiven." The Traitor's smile returned. "Yet those same eggs you tried so hard to keep out of my hands, you bring back. Two of them walked in here themselves. They know who their master is."

All friendly dragons growled and Ruby tried to tighten her grip on her weapon. She had to settle for shooting the Traitor a death glare through her helmet. _Cerise has no master. She is no one's slave._

Galbatorix turned to the other green pair. "Velvet Scarlitina and Vert Hvasskrob. From my understanding, you stand apart from the other Riders, yet you don't. Weiss Schnee would not let me see that information."

 _Leave Weiss out of this!_ Ruby wanted to yell, but she held back in case Velvet would be punished.

"But she has let me know something else, Velvet," the Traitor continued. "You are a Faunus, the first to be a Rider. This should not be possible. Your kind are not bonded to the dragons, yet here you stand. She also let me know of the struggles your people go through. When you give your loyalty to me, no one will dare to look down on you. In fact, you will have halls of servants to tend to your every whim." He paused and focused on Vert's right wing. "You had Darnvængr. I do not need outside information to tell. Your wing has little muscle. I am guessing you have had it most of your life. If it has not been healed, I will see to it myself once you give me your allegiance." Vert hissed, but Galbatorix ignored it.

The traitor's gaze moved to Ruby and Cerise. Ruby wanted to slither away from those eyes. They made her feel dirty. "Last and certainly not least, Ruby Rose and Cerise Langrlost. The first dragon and Rider of Remnant. You two I am especially interested in." Ruby's grimace deepened and she tried to pull the trigger on her weapon, but her fingers wouldn't curl. "Cerise, Weiss notified me that you were the first dragon to have your Aura unlocked. I would like to know how this is possible. You are stronger than a dragon your size should be. I am sure you would have had your choice of mates on Vroengard."

Ruby's heart skipped a beat. _Weiss said what? I thought…no. She wouldn't give us up like that…but it's not like that matters. All our dragons do now._

Galbatorix settled his gaze on Ruby. "And you. Ruby Shadeslayer Rose. Always putting others before yourself, even if it means facing your greatest fears. Your late mother holds a special place in your heart. You don't have friends, you have family. Nothing will stop you from protecting or avenging a family member. Yet this can go wrong, and you charge in without thinking, as you have when you arrived here. You want to free the workers in Dras-Leona because you were one yourself, and you are terrified of being one again. And…" his eyes flicked to the side, "you also love Aaron, though you don't want him to know."

Ruby winced. _Yeah, but where's he going with this?_

"You have a point?" Aaron demanded.

"Do not speak that way to your King!" Enduriel shouted from his place by his dragon.

The Traitor raised his eyebrows at Aaron. "He _does_ know. This may change things." He faced Ruby again and shook his head. "It's almost a shame, really. Such a simple soul."

He started speaking in the Ancient Language. Ruby tensed, expecting an attack. But after a few words, it didn't sound like an attack. It sounded like a description. It sounded like…her.

 _Exactly_ like her.

Ruby's eyes widened. Her heart beat faster and faster. The red heartbeat monitor appeared in the top right corner of her vision. Her whole body tingled, not just in the way it usually did in a panic attack.

Galbatorix was using her True Name.

 _No…No, no, no, run, run, runrunrun!_ Ruby pulled against whatever held her in place. She tried activating her Semblance, but only succeeded in leaking rose petals. She was suddenly much happier she had a helmet on.

Galbatorix closed his mouth, and Ruby felt her body tingle even more. An urge to stay countered her urge to run, even as the latter grew.

Cerise yelped and plunged her mind at Ruby's. Her Rider let her dragon in and felt Cerise dive deep. Cerise didn't even say anything to Ruby. She just dove and dug like she was looking for something, like… _No! Don't think about that! He might hear!_

"Do not worry, Cerise," Galbatorix spoke. "I have not harmed your Rider." The other dragons' growls counteracted that statement. "She is simply my servant now."

 _I…I…_ Tears of fear built in Ruby's eyes.

"Ruby Rose," Galbatorix stuck his hand out, "step forward."

Whatever held Ruby in place disappeared. Her weak knees buckled. She tried to move Máni Bláto forward to get a shot at her captor, but she couldn't get it in line. An urge to keep her arms away kept her from getting a shot. Then she got the urge to walk forward. She tried to resist, but it was too much. Her shaky left leg stuck out and fell to the ground.

"Ruby! Don't do it!" Velvet yelled. "Fight it!"

"She can't," Formora growled. "She's his now."

 _His…_ Ruby couldn't breathe. Even if she didn't have her helmet on, she wouldn't be able to get enough air. Her whole body trembled as she took one shaky step after another. Cerise stayed deep inside Ruby's mind, but didn't tell her Rider anything.

Ruby stood directly in front of the throne. Her thumb moved to flick the switch on Máni Bláto. The weapon changed into sword form. Another urge overcame her. She knelt down in front of Galbatorix and held her sword in front of her point down.

 _I'm…I'm a…_ Words forced themselves into Ruby's throat. "Wh…What is your will my…my K…Ki…King?" A single tear dropped onto her helmet's visor. _Name slave…_

* * *

"Aeiou is gone. I repeat, Halcyon is dead." Blake had to try twice to put her Bullhead's radio back in place. She couldn't believe it. He was taken out of the air right in front of her, and there was nothing she could do to stop it without shooting Halcyon as well. For a few moments, the only sound in the cockpit came from hers, Jaune's, and Weiss' breathing, and the weeping of the elves in the crew compartment.

"How's Yang?" Ren's voice came over the radio.

Blake picked the radio back up. "She's alive, but she's gone off into the city. I saw her chase a squad of soldiers that were present…where it happened."

"Should I go after her?" Pyrrha's voice was accompanied by a Nevermore shriek. A fireball over another part of the city caught Blake's eye.

"I don't think that's the best idea. Ruby should probably be the first one to face her."

"I'm not sure that's any better," Weiss said before Blake took her thumb off the radio. "She said everyone in red is dead right before running off." Blake took her thumb off the talk button and let her hand fall to her lap. That could be a problem.

"How serious is this?" Janue asked those in the cockpit. "You two have been around Yang and Halcyon more than I have."

Blake focused on her flying again. The citadel's courtyard wasn't far anymore. "We all know Yang would never intentionally hurt Ruby. But, with how close Yang and Halcyon were…"

"I'm…not sure Yang is in control of herself," Weiss said. "I haven't had Saphira long, but…I'm not sure what I'd do if someone hurt her." Her head drooped. "Why did I come here? I could be back with the elves and Saphira."

"And then Yang would be dead too because you weren't here with your summoned dragon." Blake turned her head to look at her teammate. "It was their idea for you to kill Halcyon?"

Weiss winced. "How'd you know?"

"Only Grimm disappear on death. I didn't see his body when the dome blew up."

"Why not send him out there now?" Jaune asked. "Wouldn't that calm Yang down?"

"I don't have the Aura for another summon like that." Weiss shook her head. "Anyway, they all say my summons are empty husks. He may fight like he used to, but Yang won't be able to feel him." Weiss' head dipped even more. "I'm starting to understand that last one."

"We can figure this out later. We're here." Blake shifted the Bullhead to hover form over the courtyard of the citadel. She set the transport down so all it's guns aimed at one of the two main entrances. Ren should have aimed his Bullhead the other way. Blake set her engines to idle in case she needed to be airborne quickly. She took a look at the radar once more. Something in the area was causing interference. Probably the overhang above the city and whatever metal was inside. It was more effective to use eyes as ears to pick out flying targets this time. "You sure you can't fight, Weiss?"

"Not for a while." Weiss shook her head. "I'm drained."

Blake stood up from her seat and picked up Gambol Shroud from where it lay. "Your aircraft. Think you can still fly?"

"My head's clear and my hands aren't shaky. I can fly."

" _How_ clear is your head?" Jaune asked. Blake stopped and listened. She'd been wondering that for a while too. "You're not going to break down are you."

"As…as long as I don't look back and don't see those that…did those things to me, I should be fine." Weiss' voice quivered as she spoke.

Blake turned her head back. "Jaune, if something happens, come get me."

"You're the captain of this boat." Jaune focused back on the top turret controls.

Blake stepped out of the Bullhead and looked around. The elves and dwarves had erected minimal defenses just inside the gates of the citadel. A few dead bodies lay on across the courtyard, but none of them appeared to be friendlies.

The elves that she carried in her Bullhead rejoined those defending the area. From the look of it, only two elves had bandages on. There were a few hugs around, but there was something else in the air: rage. Blake could practically smell it. The elves were furious over Halcyon's death.

She heard something whistling in the air behind her. Blake jerked her head to the side and an arrow flew by where it just was. She turned around and aimed Gambol Shroud in the direction of the arrow. Instead of seeing a single archer standing in the gate, a relative army marched other side.

Blake shifted Gambol Shroud's form and raised her katana high pointing up. The sound of a turret rotating came from behind her. She brought her weapon down with the point facing the soldiers. Hundreds of Dust rounds flew out of the turret on her Bullhead. Instead of killing the soldiers though, it carved a line in the stone just inside the gate. The army came to a dead stop and their heads turned to the transport. No words needed to be said. Cross that line, and they're dead. There had to be magicians in that group, and they'd be trying to take down the Bullheads. Hopefully the wards the Riders put on the transports would hold.

The Faunus stared down the army for a few more seconds, then turned away. She needed to report in. Blake made her way through the crowd of grieving and enraged elves toward where she thought Deynor was. Sure enough, Deynor and Brom stood inside the main hall of the citadel facing inward, along with Yaela and Blödhgarm.

Deynor turned his head. "Blake, you have returned." The other three faced Blake as well.

"For now. There are still fliers out there." Blake crossed her arms. "Silia's dragon is dead, and I can only assume Silia is dead as well."

"Did it suffer?" Yaela growled. Blake looked at the elf, trying to keep her surprise off her face. One of Yaela's fists was clenched around her sword to the point where the knuckles were white. Her teeth were bared and her eyes alone could kill a Beowolf. This was the first time she ever heard Yaela angry. If Yaela was mad after Cerise was poisoned, she never showed it, at least not to this extent.

"Yang was focused on protecting Halcyon. I don't think she had time to care."

Yaela scowled and turned away. "At least it's dead. One less traitor to deal with."

Brom looked past Blake. "May I assume Yang is still in the city?"

"Yes." Blake's cat ears drooped. "She ran off before any of us could subdue her. I think she's out hunting soldiers."

Brom slowly nodded. "Riders go mad without their dragons." Blake could guess that he spoke from experience.

Deynor turned to Brom. "Is she a threat to the city?"

"To soldiers. Not to civilians."

"Unless they're wearing red." Blake shook her head. "Apparently she said anyone in red is dead."

"That could prove problematic if we don't want to kill most of the soldiers."

"That, and right now Pyrrha is the only one out there that knows how to fight the Grimm, and she's red and gold. We could use all the help we can get against them. Those soldiers may not be the most effective, but depending on how many Grimm are in the city, they may be able to take them down."

"But since the army is here, the Grimm are loose above the city." Deynor brought a hand to his chin. "You know these creatures. How much damage can they do?"

"They're attracted to negative emotions, and since this is a battlefield, there's plenty of those going around. I saw quite a few of them diving at the city. They'll break through stone with ease if there's someone of the other side. They won't stop until they're dead." Blake shivered. "I've seen the aftermath of villages that had advanced weaponry that fell to the Grimm. They are the main threat to the city, and if we don't face them now, they'll only grow stronger. Even with what's down the hall, this may be the safest place in the city."

Deynor hummed in concentration. "Blödhgarm." The elf turned to face Deynor. "Can you convince the prisoners we have that fighting the Grimm is in their best interests?"

Blödhgarm nodded. "I will see what I can do." He turned and walked to a room near the gates that another elf guarded.

"With your permission," Blake began, "I would like to fight the Grimm myself. I can at least push the tide back or keep their attention on me."

"Granted." Deynor nodded. "Do what you can."

"And if you see Yang," Brom started, "try and stop her. She may end up hurting herself."

"Will do." Blake nodded and walked back to her Bullhead. If she was going out in the field, she needed more ammo than just a couple mags. Before she made it halfway across the courtyard, she heard…something. She couldn't tell from where. Blake stopped where she stood. A rock fell on her head.

She looked up and saw a pink head sticking out of the rock in the overhang. It looked down and roared, accompanied by a jet of pink flame. Blake ran to the Bullhead and jumped inside. "Weiss! Get us in the air!"

"On it." Weiss flicked a few switches and the Bullhead rose off the ground.

"I can't get a shot," Jaune said. "I don't see it."

Blake leaned out the side of the Bullhead and searched the dragon. It had jumped out of its hole and now dove for the transport. "Full speed forward!" Blake yelled to Weiss. The Bullhead flew forward and picked up speed. It also rose so the turret could get a better shot. Ren's Bullhead stayed just off Blake's wing.

Pink fell farther and farther behind. Something flew off the dragon's back and spun end over end in the air. What kind of arrow flew like that? As it approached, Blake caught the blue gleam of a Rider's sword.

That wasn't good. If it was anything like Redemption or Máni Bláto, it could cut through any wards. It had no business flying that far. It had to be magic assisted. "Weiss! Evasive action!" The Bullhead tilted to the side and turned away. The sword followed. Blake brought herself fully into the Bullhead and grabbed one of the bars above her head. "Brace for impact!"

Seconds later, the Bullhead shook as one of the engines blew out, accompanied by the sound of grating metal. Blake pressed her ears flat against her head. "We lost the number one engine!" Weiss called. "We're going down!" The transport curved to the side and toward the ground. Chaingun fire barely made itself heard over the dead engine.

The gunfire stopped as something slammed into the side of the Bullhead. Blake looked out the door and a pink scaled foot reach inside. It wrapped its claws around her and yanked her out of the doomed transport. Pink kicked off the Bullhead sending it down faster. Blake could only watch as the transport crashed wing first into a row of buildings. There wasn't an explosion, but it still didn't look good.

Pink dove to the base of the wall and slammed Blake into the stone. The impact knocked her breath out of her. Pink growled and its eyes radiated hate. Blake still held onto Gambol Shroud's hilt, but she didn't know if it was intact. The force against her chest prevented her from breathing normally. The second Bullhead flew behind Pink with all its guns pointed at it.

"So," an unfamiliar voice said, "you are the one who killed Yasdal." A female human with slightly pointed ears walked around Pink's side. A scowl rested on Ruth's face. "I expected more."

"You asked for it," Blake choked out. She activated her Semblance and managed to create a shadow clone in her place while launching her up. She used the surprise to kick Ruth in the face, then scurried away to catch her breath.

Pink growled at Blake again, but before it could attack, Ren's Bullhead opened fire. Like with Silia's dragon, it didn't wait around for its wards to fail It jumped into the air and flew at Ren's Bullhead.

A wall of fire appeared in front of Blake, preventing any escape. She turned around and raised Gambol Shroud in defense. "So that's how this is going to be?"

"You aren't getting away." Ruth drew another sword, this one the same pink as her dragon. "You will pay for what you did." She ran forward screaming. Blake caught the first strike on Gambol Shroud. A metal chip flew off her weapon and hit her cheek.

This wasn't good. If Crescent Rose couldn't stand up to a Shade's sword, what hope did Gambol Shroud stand against a Rider's? Blake needed to find a way to beat her, or at least stall until backup arrived, if it ever did. She parried and dodged and attacked as she tried to form a plan.

Ruth was slow compared to most of the sword fighters Blake knew on Remnant. Yang could be faster when she used Sun's Light. On the other hand, Ruth's strikes were calculated and strong. She also didn't appear to be watching her back nearly as much as she should, or blocking many strikes. She was relying on her wards to protect her.

Might as well exploit those.

Blake used her Semblance and rushed behind Ruth. She swung Gambol Shroud at Ruth's back, but the blow glanced off an invisible shield. Blake kept up her assault. She flashed all around Ruth, avoiding sword to sword contact. Ruth couldn't keep up and she was flailing her sword around. Maybe this would actually work.

Before Blake could strike again, she felt a sword enter her shoulder. Her jaw dropped and she was forced to drop Gambol Shroud. Ruth smiled manically at Blake. "So predictable." She pulled her blade out of Blake and kicked the Faunus to the ground. "That, and you couldn't defend your mind at attack at the same time."

Blake pushed herself off the ground and glared up at Ruth. How was she in her head? Over the crazed Rider's shoulder, Blake saw Pyrrha on a nearby roof, aiming her rifle at Ruth. "I don't think we're done yet," Blake chewed out.

"I do." Ruth scowled. "I imagine you didn't give Yasdal a chance. I'm going to return-"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Yang yelled from somewhere. Blake turned her head toward the sound. Yang's hair was literally on fire, but not burning. She ran through the courtyard at full speed and slammed into Ruth. The wind from the impact forced Blake down again. She looked to where Yang and Ruth sparred. For whatever reason, Yang had a golden sword as well as Sun's Light, and was using both against the member of the Forsworn. The second blade must have been Silia's.

Blake reached for Gambol Shroud with her good hand. She might not be able to use its katana, but she could still shoot. Her place by the wall didn't provide the best angle. Yang kept blocking the shot. Even if she didn't, Blake was at best be able to shoot Ruth's legs. She fired round after round at Ruth's knees, until one of them hit home.

Ruth screamed and fell to the ground. She tried to rise, but another more powerful scream came from her throat. "No!" she yelled.

"Pink…down." Ren's voice came through Blake's scroll.

Yang stood over the now dragonless Rider. "Now you know how it feels." She sheathed Sun's Light, then used her now free hand to punch Ruth in the back. The Forsworn fell to the ground in a heap. Yang reeled the same fist back and drove it repeatedly into the back of Ruth's head. Ruth wasn't even fighting back. With one last punch, Yang's fist caved in the back of Ruth's skull.

Blake could only stare at her partner. That was _not_ Yang. She didn't believe in Aaron's version of honor, but she still didn't attack anyone from behind. Even then, she could have used Silia's sword to do the job. That was personal. That was pure rage.

Red eyes turned to Blake. They didn't turn to lilac, and they kept that same rage from before. Yang stomped her way over to her partner. Blake's heart beat faster. Yang wasn't _that_ far gone, was she?

Yang stood above Blake, her fists clenched, and her cheeks crusty from the salt of her tears. "Why?" she asked.

"Why-" Blake coughed and she felt something liquid come out of the throat. "Why what?"

"Why did you let that inbred beast kill Hal…" Yang trailed off as it sounded like her throat completely constricted.

"I couldn't shoot without hitting him too." Blake pushed herself up against her wall and put pressure on her injury. "I did the best I could. I'm so sorry."

Yang scowled and her eyes narrowed. She pulled a bloody fist back, but it fell almost imediately. "You didn't do enough." She ran off in the direction she came.

"Wait! Yang!" Blake put an arm out, but immediately brought it back in as her stabbed shoulder screamed for attention. She clenched her teeth and searched the rooftops for Pyrrha. The champion ran and jumped across rooftops and toward Blake. She jumped into the courtyard and sprinted the remaining distance to the fallen Huntress.

Pyrrha knelt down next to Blake and applied pressure to the wound. She dug her Scroll out with her other hand. "Champ to Lotus, I need a medevac at my location."

"I copy. You're on the way to where Snowflake and Knight went down."

"Get here quick." Pyrrha put her Scroll away and locked eyes with Blake. "I can cauterize this, but it's going to hurt."

Blake nodded rapidly. "Do it."

Pyrrha focused on the injury. Her eyes glowed, and Blake felt intense, burning heat come from Pyrrha's hand. It only intensified and Blake smelt burning fabric and skin. She clenched her eyes and her teeth and tried not to scream. As far as she knew, only a stifled groan came out. Then she realized that Ruth's sword made it all the way through. She'd have to go through the same treatment on the other side.

Sure enough, as soon as Pyrrha lifted her hand, she moved it to Blake's back and repeated the process. Blake opened her eyes and looked at the entry wound. Her skin was red, black, and shriveled in some places, but nothing was leaking out. Hopefully Ruby or Velvet would be able to do something about that, and anything damaged underneath. Parts of her top still smoked, but it didn't look like anything was burning.

A strong wind entered the courtyard. Blake looked up and saw Ren's Bullhead hovering just overhead. It inched downward and touched down. Nora ran out of the Bullhead and to Blake's side. "What happened here?" she asked as she threw Blake's useless arm over her shoulder.

"Ruth got me." Blake stifled a groan as the two Huntresses helped her to her feet. The three of them walked to the Bullhead together. "Yang got her and ran off."

"She left you like this?" Intense worry filled Nora's eyes.

"She's…not herself." Blake shook her head. "I don't know how to calm her down."

The three teammates entered the Bullhead. Nora pushed Blake toward the cockpit. "You only need one hand to shoot in there. I'll…" Nora winced and brought a hand to her chest, "I'll be a side gunner."

Blake stared at Nora for another second, then took a seat on the copilot's chair. Ren lifted the Bullhead off the ground a second later. The transport turned to where smoke still rose from the ground. "We were turning when they hit," Ren said. "How hard did they fall?"

"Wing first with an extra push from Pink." Blake used the turret to look for any more aerial threats. Besides a few Nevermores that flew elsewhere in the city, there were none. "At least they didn't explode."

"There is that." Ren flew over the crash site. He turned his head back. "There's not enough room to land," he called. "You'll have to jump."

Blake switched her camera feed to the ventral one. "That's not good." Jaune stood on the wreckage of the cockpit, surrounded by soldiers with a Nevermore harassing them all. Weiss lay flat on a piece of metal behind him. Nora and Pyrrha dropped down and took aim at the soldiers and Grimm respectively. "Any chance you can nose down so I can shoot?"

"Hold on." Ren pulled back on the stick and the Bullhead nosed down. Blake switched control back to the turret and took aim at the center of the Grimm. She pulled back on the trigger and launched hundreds of Dust rounds at the Nevermore. Without wards, it couldn't hope to fly out of the cone of fire. Pyrrha added a precise shot or two, and it looked like the killing blow went to her.

Ren swung the Bullhead around and faced the soldiers. Blake blinked and looked out the windshield. The soldiers were…cheering? That, or they were cursing the Bullhead. Either way, they weren't advancing toward the downed Bullhead.

Still confused, Blake switched to the lower camera again. Pyrrha was strapping Weiss onto a piece of the Bullhead's hull. Nora watched another street that didn't have anyone in it. Jaune was…talking with one of the soldiers? Did Deynor manage to convince the soldiers near the citadel? How did the news travel this far so quickly…or was this because of the Nevermore?

Motion in the camera caught Blake's attention. "Pyrrha's sending Weiss up. Level out." Ren did as told and the floor became parallel with the ground. Blake stood up and walked back to the crew compartment. She waited for Weiss' makeshift litter and pulled it in.

Weiss had a massive cut on her forehead, and more on both her arms. Her left hand clung to Myrtenaster's hilt in a vice grip. "Saphira…Saph…Saphira…" she mumbled.

"Hold on Weiss." Blake searched for the first aid kit while Nora jumped up to the Bullhead. She found the kit and knelt down by Weiss' side.

"Jaune said get us out of here!" Nora called into the cockpit.

"Copy that." The Bullhead leaned slightly to the side and the doors closed.

"What about him and Pyrrha?" Blake asked, taking her eyes off Weiss for a second.

"They're going to try and salvage what they can, then blow it when the area is clear."

"What about the soldiers?"

"Apparently they're grateful for our help against the Grimm. For now, they won't try to kill us. Don't know how long that will last." Nora knelt down by Weiss' side and reached for the first aid kit. "You're better at this that I am. Just tell me what to do."

Weiss twitched on the floor. "Saphir…Saphira…"

* * *

 **(Crawls out of ground.) Dudes! Check for a pulse next time!**

 **In all seriousness, I have a confession. Halcyon's fate was decided before I wrote his hatching. In no version of my outline did he live past Urû'baen. People die in war. I knew I had to kill a dragon at some point, if just to show the pain the Rider goes through. Halcyon drew the short straw...And so many people were telling me when he first hatched not to kill him. I just had to smile and think that they were going to want my head someday. Which SO MANY OF YOU TRIED TO DO!**

 **EDIT: Several people have already asked about Galbatorix knowing Ruby's True Name. If you're confused, go back and reread 31. I get it's been a while.  
**


	39. Forced

**Apparently with enough hail, the city will bring out snowplows to clear it...It looked like the middle of winter here a few days ago...**

 **Enough IRL stuff. Believe it or not, I have written up outlines for both the previously discussed Summer and Raven focused prequel, but Act III as well (holy crap this is a long fanficiton series). I know like half the reader base didn't come to Reversal, but then again, I guess I know who my real fans are, and I hope all of you will continue to read what I write in this universe.  
**

 **Now, back to making people want to wring my neck out.  
**

* * *

"Rise, Shadeslayer," Galbatorix ordered.

The new urge overcame Ruby. Her legs shook uncontrollably and could barely hold her weight, but she slowly rose to her feet. Only the racing heart rate monitor could be seen clearly, and that was because that was inside the water that her eyes leaked. Cerise was deep in her head, still not saying anything. Why wasn't she saying anything? What was she doing? Why wasn't she helping?

Galbatorix descended from his throne. He held his hands away from his body. "Welcome to my Riders. I am sure you will make a fine addition. Please, take your place." He gestured to the open space by Enduriel.

That was exactly where she _didn't_ want to go. But the urge came anyway. Ruby took one step after the other, and stepped up to the raised platform. She turned around and faced her friends. Most of them glared and scowled at Galbatorix. While her head hadn't moved, both of Cerise' eyes focused directly on Ruby. They were wide, and would have been leaking if that was possible.

But there was something else in her eyes. _Don't…_ Ruby slowly shook her head. _Don't…Don't join…Fight…_

"Welcome to the fold." Enduriel stuck a hand out toward Ruby.

Ruby snatched his wrist with her bionic hand. She glared at the elf through her visor and clamped down on the hand. "Don't. Touch. Me," she growled out through her constricted throat. She threw the offending limb down and continued to glare at Enduriel.

The elf only smirked. "You will learn."

Ruby's throat clenched even more. She didn't have a choice. As she turned her head back to Cerise, she saw Enduriel rub the wrist she grabbed. Could she…She still held Máni Bláto. With one fluid motion, she could cut off his head and end another threat…But what would Galbatorix do to her? To Cerise? Ruby dipped her head. Another tear joined the first on her helmet's visor.

"You see?" Galbatorix spoke. "Your leader has turned to my side. She has seen the truth. Who among you will be next?"

"Seen the truth?" Aaron roared. "You're forcing her into this!"

Galbatorix shook his head. "That is not so." He looked up at Ruby. "Is it, Shadeslayer?"

Ruby knew what she wanted to say. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run. But she physically couldn't. More words forced their way into her throat. "N…No, my King. I…I have s…seen your ways. Th…They are the r…right way forward." She felt her tears form rivers on her cheeks. _Cerise…Help…_

Cerise pulled back for just a second. _I'm trying, Gem!_ She plunged back into Ruby's mind. She whimpered where she stood.

"There you have it." Galbatorix faced Aaron and the others again. "She is serving me of her own free will."

"Free will?" Velvet yelled. "You've made her a name slave!"

Ruby made a high-pitched groan, then dipped her head even more. She'd come to the same conclusion herself, but it still hurt to hear.

What exactly did that mean for her? Anything Galbatorix ordered her to do, she'd have to carry out. Anything he wanted to do to her…she'd have to let happen. Remnant…oh gosh Remnant! What would happen there? Could she go home? Would Galbatorix have control across the gap? Could she warn Ozpin, Ironwood, and the others about what happened to her…Would she be forced to kill them? Ruby wrapped her right arm around her torso and gripped Máni Bláto's hilt even harder in her left. Her whole body continued to shake.

Other minds entered Ruby's. They weren't friendly. They attacked Cerise, and Ruby couldn't do anything to stop them. Cerise pulled out with a mental scream. Ruby tilted her head enough so she could lock eyes with her dragon. Cerise hadn't looked that scared since the Breach.

 _Shadeslayer,_ a voice said in Ruby's head she stared back at the floor. She wanted to fight back, but she couldn't. _We have been tasked with lending you our strength if this comes to a battle._

 _As you can see, you cannot resist,_ a younger sounding voice said. _Trying will only bring you more pain._

Ruby's mouth hung open. _You…You're…_

 _Eldunarí, yes,_ a third voice said. _We live to serve the King._

 _But…How…Is there any…_

 _If there was a way to break free, we would have done so,_ the second voice growled.

 _That is dangerous talk,_ the first said, _but yes. Like you, we have no love for the King._

 _He killed my Rider._ Rage poured off the third. _He used my strength to do it._

 _We do not fight because we can't._ Two sent her sympathy. _As much as it pains us, we must serve Galbatorix._

Ruby sobbed and her legs almost dropped out from under her. _No way out…_ She opened her eyes and looked around for an exit, not that it mattered. The only one she saw was the large door that she entered through. That didn't mean there weren't more.

" _I_ am the traitor?" Aaron roared. Ruby slowly fixed her eyes on him. "How did _I_ betray Alagaësia? I followed my orders to the letter. I only killed and harmed criminals. _You_ betrayed Vrael! _You_ led an insurrection against the Riders! _You_ killed them all. _You_ killed King Ivandar. _You_ set yourself as King. _You_ rule with an iron fist and kill all those brave enough to stand up to you. You-"

"Enough!" Galbatorix boomed off the throne room's walls. Ruby winced as she felt the power of it in her bones. The King's right hand rested on the hilt of a white blade on his hip. He straightened out and removed his hand from the sword. "I will admit removing the fool Kings and Vrael from their positions. The others I have no direct hand in.

"Aaron Benson. You stand guilty of treason against the Empire." Galbatorix turned around and climbed the few stairs to his throne. "The punishment for this crime is death, to be carried out immediately." His gaze focused solely on Ruby. "Ruby Shadeslayer. As your first act among my Riders, you will carry out this execution."

Ruby's jaw dropped, but she couldn't gasp. Her eyes widened to a painful level. All heat drained from her body, and probably the room. She slowly turned her head to face Aaron. He was scowling, but it looked like it was more from concentration. Nalia's growl reached Ruby's ears. Ruby looked to the dragon. Never before had that much of a dragon's anger been directed at her. Across from her, Cerise visibly struggled against whatever held her. Her eyes showed immense panic.

 _Do not fight this,_ Two said. _It will only bring you pain._

 _I…I can't…_ Once again, words forced themselves into Ruby's throat. "Of…course…my…K…King…" Her right foot stuck out, and she tried to pull it back. She resisted for a full second before her foot touched back down. _He…he's…_

 _He is an enemy of the King,_ One growled, _thus an enemy of ours._

 _Trust me,_ Three mentally whimpered, _this is better than one of them stealing the knowledge of your partner's wards and using it against her._

Ruby felt another pressure building up in the back of her head, one she only felt whenever someone said Salem. _No…Don't…_

 _Wait._ One radiated confusion. _There are only three of us helping. Who is this?_

 _Please…Don't…_ Ruby's feet continued to jerk forward. Tears puddled up at the base of her helmet. She was about to kill her short time boyfriend against her will, and her mother was about to be taken away as well.

 _Mother?_ Three asked. Ruby let out an almost silent gasp. _I was unaware humans were able to carry their ancestors in their minds._

 _Normally they aren't,_ Two said just as confused. _I have never seen this before._

 _Where is this coming from?_ One dug into Ruby's memories. _Oh. This is interesting._

 _No…_ Ruby clenched her eyes as hard as she could as she came to a stop in front of Aaron. _God, if you can hear me, please help…_

Ruby opened her eyes and looked directly into Aaron's, even though he couldn't meet hers. Aaron had that same scowl as before, but it felt like his eyes were boring through Ruby's helmet. But there was something else in them. Something…different.

Another urge overtook Ruby. Her left arm raised with Máni Bláto in hand. The weapon shook all over the place, so she steadied it with her right. "I…" Ruby pushed out. "I'm sorry." She felt her mom fight the dragons in her head, and was actually gaining ground. But she wasn't fast enough. Ruby brought her arm back, preparing for the killing blow.

The emotion in Aaron's eye's changed. "Ruby, I love you."

Ruby's aim shifted and she pushed her sword forward into Aaron's jacket. Most pressure on her head faded. She looked directly into Aaron's eyes. "What?"

"I've wanted to say something since you won the Vytal Festival Tournament." Aaron's voice was barely above a whisper. "But Kialandí showed up, and I had other priorities. I thought I'd be protecting you in case something happened to me. I guess I was wrong."

Ruby sobbed. Why? Why now? Her lower jaw shook as she prapared to return the favor. "I…I love you too." She rose Máni Bláto again…

But the urge was gone. Nothing was forcing her to raise her blade or keep it in place. _What…But…How…_

"Ruby! Kill him!" Galbatorix yelled.

Again, Ruby expected the urge but it never came. _What?_

 _By the stars,_ One breathed.

 _Kill him! Now!_ Two growled.

 _Down with the Traitor!_ Three roared.

The fourth mind gently pulled itself to the front of Ruby's mind. _Gem, do you trust me?_

 _Always, mom._

Ruby felt something else try and take over her limbs, but this time she didn't fight. _I will do what you can't. I'll follow your lead. Let's take this bastard down._

 _Let's do this._ Ruby let her Aura flow. Her eyes glowed and lit up the inside of her helmet. She used her Semblance to spin around and take a shot at the Traitor. It glanced off whatever wards he had, but it knocked him off balance. All her teammate's legs buckled. Whatever held them in place disappeared. The distraction worked.

Ruby yelled and used her Semblance to run forward. She swung her sword at Galbatorix' head. A white blade blocked Máni Bláto's progress. "How is this possible?" he grunted.

"You never told me not to kill you." Ruby pushed off and extended Máni Bláto to scythe form.

Several dragon roars filled the throne room. Nalia and Cerise jumped over Ruby's head and toward Shruikan. The two might as well have been two Zwei's taking on Yang. But those two could still win. They had to.

Ruby fired Máni Bláto behind her and flew at Galbatorix. She swung her weapon forward, but once again, it met white blade. The blow didn't even manage to push the Traitor backward. "I command you to stop!" he ordered.

"I don't think so." Ruby fired again and she forced Galbatorix' sword down.

Before she could get in another strike, Galbatorix launched one of his own. "You are _mine."_

"Ruby is no one's," Ruby said without necessarily wanting to. She pushed off and began another series of strikes, but she couldn't gain any ground.

"Why do you speak of yourself in such manner?" Galbatorix swung at Ruby's neck but she ducked and rolled out of the way.

"Who said Ruby's the only one in here?" Ruby dashed forward and tried to cut the Traitor's legs out from under him. He jumped back before impact. Ruby used the momentum and swung at the Traitor's midsection only to be blocked yet again.

Galbatorix pushed off and backed up a few steps. "Who are you?"

Ruby let her mom take nearly full control. She flicked the switch on Máni Bláto and switched it back to sword form. "My name is Summer Rose, and I will _not_ let you hurt my daughter, or her friends." She rushed Galbatorix again, this time letting her mom do the fighting, though part of her fought back against not being able to control herself, and it grew every second.

From the look of it, they were somehow evenly matched. Nalia and Cerise were clawing at Shruikan. The large dragon couldn't get a hit on the faster dragons, but they couldn't get through the much thicker scales. Aaron was battling Enduriel, while Vert took the elf's dragon. Velvet used fought Formora with just Eld Moi.

When would the other Eldunarí get involved?

Or…Could they with Galbatorix distracted?

 _Mom. Ice?_

 _Perfect._

Ruby snapped her head to her team. "We're going skiing!" She drove her left hand to the floor. Immediately ice shot out in every direction. The Remmartians had spells that allowed them to slip less on ice. This would hopefully give them a larger advantage.

She rushed Galbatorix again and this time tackled him off the throne's pedestal. Both combatants now stood on the fresh ice. With Ruby being the Winter Maiden, she might as well have been a pro skater. She shifted Máni Bláto back to a scythe and skated forward. She danced around Galbatorix, trying even to breach his defenses, but nothing broke through.

A different roar caught her attention. Ruby turned toward it and saw a silver dragon's back hurdling toward her. She skated out of the way and Silver crashed into the ice where she stood only moments before. It pushed itself off the ground, and Ruby saw a perfect opportunity.

She whipped her head around and saw the person she needed standing over his downed opponent. "Aaron!" He looked away from his kill. "Red Sky!" Ruby returned her attention to the dragon. It returned to its feet and snarled at Ruby. As she got close, it swiped at Ruby's midsection. Ruby slid underneath and hooked Máni Bláto beneath Silver's head. She plunged it through its bottom jaw and pulled it flat to the floor. Seconds later, Redemption sliced through silver skin and scale and met Máni Bláto with a clang.

Ruby crawled out from underneath the headless dragon and stood up. She aimed her weapon at the Traitor once more. Her eyes flicked to where Aaron stood. "Thanks for the assist."

"We're not done yet." He raised redemption and his shield.

"We'll take him together." Ruby took a step forward-

-and a wall of screaming and blabbing minds slammed into her own. Ruby stopped in place as she had to focus on fighting the minds off. There were so many…Her eyes widened. She couldn't hold them off for long. What would happen to her if Galbatorix regained control?

But they weren't pushing in. If anything, they were just preventing Ruby from doing anything. Considering she also had her mom to help fight them off, she wasn't in too bad of a position. And…were those three from before helping shield her mind as well? She didn't know how, but she didn't complain. If she could just…

A familiar sound came from Ruby's right. Three shots from a V4 echoed through the chamber. All hit Galbatorix' head, but didn't do any damage thanks to the wards. It did shake off at least part of the wall of Eldunarí.

Ruby brought Máni Bláto up and fired two of her own shots at the Traitor. "How'd you do that?" she asked Aaron between shots.

"Defensive mind." Aaron ejected one ammo mag out and slammed another in. "It takes a lot to completely immobilize me."

"I'll take it." Ruby faced the Traitor again. "Cover me." She dropped back and threw her natural arm forward. The ice underneath Galbatorix rose up and around him. In seconds, he was encased, but that wouldn't last long. "Velvet! If you've got something, now's the time!"

Velvet skated around from the other side of the throne, with a wireframe build forming up around her. She came to a sudden stop with a Valan N1 tank surrounding her. The main cannon and both machine guns opened up of the ice block. Blue solid light shells smashed into the ice formation, launching large chunks out in every direction. Ruby and Aaron added their own fire into the mix. The onslaught continued until Velvet's wireframe disappeared.

Ruby didn't breathe as she stared into the smoke. Under there, either the Traitor was dead, or he somehow survived the onslaught. Ruby's eyes flicked to Shruikan. The black beast was still trying to fight off Nalia and Cerise. Vert had even joined in on the attack. The problem was Shruikan was still fighting as hard as he was when the battle started.

Something moved in the smoke. Ruby's bionic eye switched to infrared. Galbatorix held an arm back, with sword in hand. There wasn't anyone within striking range. Unless… "Velvet! Roll!"

A pure white sword shot out of the smoke as fast as a bullet. It didn't stop until it was buried to the hilt in Velvet's shoulder. She screamed and fell to the ground. Without anyone there, the sword flew out of Velvet and back into the cloud.

"No!" Ruby swiped her left hand in front of her. The smoke cloud dissipated, leaving Galbatorix standing untouched in the center. Ruby used her Semblance to sprint forward. She swung Máni Bláto behind her. At the right time, she swung at the Traitor's head.

Ruby didn't know exactly what happened, but Máni Bláto was knocked from her grasp. She came to a stop and turned to face her opponent. Faster than Ruby could follow, Galbatorix grabbed her neck and lifted her off the floor. Instinctively, she grabbed onto the offending hand and she looked down on Galbatorix.

"I am done humoring you," the Traitor growled. For the first time that Ruby could remember, the rage in someone's eyes terrified her. "I expected you to kill Enduriel, and possibly Formora. _Not_ Enduriel's dragon. _Especially not_ me."

Ruby's eyes widened as she struggled to breathe. She looked past Galbatorix to where Aaron stood. This time, he was completely frozen in place. No sounds came where the dragon's fought either. The Eldunarí had to have complete control.

"Before, you would have been free to do my will," Galbatorix growled. "Now, I will find out everything you fear. You will serve directly under me. You _will_ be my slave."

Ruby's panic spiked. She couldn't think straight. Her heart rate shot through the roof. _No. Please God no!_

Before she knew what was happening, her eyes narrowed and her lips formed a scowl. Her bionic hand clamped down on Galbatorix' arm. Her right leg swung back, then struck where the sun doesn't shine. Galbatorix released his grip and Ruby fell to the floor. She took a deep breath as she stumbled away. The Traitor swung his blade back. Ruby dodged, but she didn't try to. She wanted to stay right where she was on the floor.

Then it hit her. She wasn't controlling her own action. She was…

As soon as the thought hit her, the sensation stopped. Ruby tumbled to the floor right by Máni Bláto. She grabbed her weapon and sprung to her feet. She still didn't have enough air in her lungs, but it had to be enough for this fight.

Galbatorix charged Ruby. She barely was able to block in time. Ruby was forced back step by step. He was too fast…Too strong…How could she…Cerise came into Ruby's peripheral vision. She was standing completely still, her face in a growl. Shruikan stood over her, his mouth almost as big as the red dragon.

 _No one_ hurt her little Cerise. Take out Galbatorix, move to Shruikan.

Ruby pressed her own attack. It was wild, and she knew it. There was no pattern. She swung her scythe all around her, striking wherever she could. As far as she could tell, her plan was working, if only she could create an opening.

One wild strike later, Ruby broke through the Traitor's guard. She hooked Máni Bláto around one of Galbatorix' hands. She pulled the trigger and her scythe jerked backward. The Traitor's sword hand separated from his body.

Ruby got up close and positioned Máni Bláto's blade right by Galbatorix neck. There wasn't pain on the Traitor's eyes. Nor was there fear or rage. Only surprise. "I. Am. Nobody's. Slave." Ruby pulled the trigger. Her weapon fired and she used the recoil to spin. Before she fully turned around, she saw the Traitor's head separate from his shoulders.

Máni Bláto's point met the ground and stopped Ruby's spin. She looked up at Shruikan. The massive black dragon glared at Ruby and snarled at her. Ruby pointed her weapon to the side and fired again. The recoil flung her far to the side and she aimed her weapon up at the remaining hostile dragon.

But Shruikan wasn't staring at her. Only Aaron was in that general direction, but he still was above the dragon's line of sight. Aaron jogged away from the area, keeping his V4 on Shruikan. In fact, all weapons, claws, and teeth in the throne were pointed directly at Shruikan's head, but he wasn't looking at any of them.

Shruikan's eyes narrowed and a low growl shook the room to the point where dust fell from the ceiling. He opened his mouth and an inferno of black fire shot out. Instead of being directed at the Remmartians, it bathed Galbatorix' body in flames. A few moments later, Shruikan closed his mouth. Nothing remained of the Traitor.

His head turned to Ruby. This time, he was undoubtedly staring at her. Ruby tightened her grip on her weapon and prepared to move in any direction. _You killed him,_ a massive presence said in Ruby's head.

Ruby winced and ducked down. "I had to," she yelled with a shaky and hoarse voice.

Shruikan raised his head and pulled his limbs in. _**You killed the murderer of my true Rider. Ruby Kingkiller, you may consider me your ally.**_

" _Ally?"_ Ruby whispered. For whatever reason the word felt foreign. He…he was the Traitor's dragon. He couldn't be an ally. He tried to kill Cerise. He couldn't be a friend. He would have helped Galbatorix enslave her. He couldn't…he couldn't lie in that language. He wouldn't hurt anyone else in the room…

With no remaining targets in sight, the adrenaline started to wear off. But Ruby's heart rate didn't drop. Her breaths became quick and shallow. Her knees wobbled and threatened collapse. _I…I was…a…I…_

"Vert," Ruby barely heard Aaron yell, "get Velvet out of here." She saw Vert jump from his place among the line of dragons out of sight. "Nalia, Cerise, watch him." He pointed to Shruikan.

A hand fell on Ruby's shoulder. On instinct, she whipped Máni Bláto around toward the target. She stopped the blade inches before it dove into Aaron's neck. Aaron didn't even flinch. Ruby continued to shake and hyperventilate. "I…I didn't…"

"We need to find the other eggs," Aaron said calmly. "You with me?"

"Eggs…eggs…yes…I am."

 _West hall, third right, second door,_ Shruikan said. _You may have to fight through twelve guards._

Aaron tilted his head up to the black dragon. "Thank you." He walked backward and turned around. Ruby forced her legs to follow.

 _Gem,_ Cerise called, _as long as no more Eldunarí or magicians get involved, I am with you._

At the mention of Eldunarí, Ruby checked if those three were still in her head. Luckily, they were nowhere to be found. Ruby gripped on as tightly as she could to Cerise' mind. _Don't let go._

Cerise mentally whimpered. _I can make no promises with these walls…I'd come with you if I could, but I saw those halls on the way in. I can't fit._

 _Just…as long as you can._

 _You have your mother and Aaron as well. I'm not the only one here._ Cerise focus turned elsewhere, but she was still solidly in Ruby's mind.

Aaron walked toward a door Ruby hadn't seen before. He pushed it open and searched the area with his V4. With no targets he continued forward. He stopped early by a small room off the main hall. "I think I heard something in there."

"Hostiles?" Ruby faced the room and listened in. She switched Máni Bláto to sword form.

"Or prisoners." Aaron kicked the door in and ran in.

Ruby followed him in. There wasn't any light, natural or artificial. "Hello?" she said. "Anybody here?"

"Naina." A green light appeared over Aaron's head, giving the room an eerie glow. A stark contrast to the red heart rate monitor. Ruby looked around. There crates and shelves all around, all filled with gold or other precious metals and gemstones.

Ruby walked farther into the room. It was more of the same the farther she went. Everything looked like it was sorted by size and most likely value. One time Ruby thought she saw a person between a few of the stone shelves, but it was just a large lump of…something that wasn't a person.

The little light from the hallway faded, followed by the sound of a closing door. Ruby snapped her head to the entrance, thinking it was another trap. It turned out Aaron closed it as best as he could. "Aaron. What are you doing? Th…there's no one in here. W…we need to get to the eggs."

Aaron set his V4 and Redemption on an open spot on a shelf. "They can wait a little longer."

"W…what do we need to do?" Ruby stuttered. Máni Bláto shook in her left hand. Aaron took a few steps toward her. "The eggs have been here for years. D…doesn't Nalia want hers back?"

"Of course." Aaron continued on his path. "But she agrees this takes precedence."

"Well what is it?" Ruby's voice trembled. "What could possibly-"

Aaron placed his hands on either side of Ruby's helmet. Ruby dropped Máni Bláto and grabbed Aaron's arms, holding them in place. Her breathing accelerated. "We need to calm you down first," he said soothingly. "What you're feeling right now would upset the hatchlings, and…" his eyes softened, "it hurts to see you like this."

Ruby continued to stare into Aaron's eyes. There was no hostility, no anger. If anything, there was…well, he _did_ say he loved her. That was really out of the blue…they could talk later.

She loosened her grip on Aaron's arms. Her boyfriend slowly pulled the helmet off her head. He set it on a shelf without taking his eyes of Ruby. Ruby felt and heard something wet drop into her top and the floor. She sobbed once and narrowed her eyes. She took a step forward and buried her face in Aaron's shoulder. Her arms snaked around him and pulled him either closer.

She felt an arm wrap around her back and another gently press against the back of her head. "You're safe Ruby," Aaron whispered. "Nobody owns you. The monsters who thought they did are dead, or in a max security prison in Atlas.

"You're strong, Ruby. You pulled through this before, you can do it again. And like last time, we're all right there with you."

"I…" Ruby pushed through her clenched throat, "he…" She pushed her face deeper into Aaron's shoulder.

"He will never hurt anyone ever again." Aaron rubbed Ruby's back and head. "You made sure of that. I don't know how many people you helped today with that. Whoever takes the throne now is going to make Alagaësia a better place. That wouldn't happen without your help." He paused. "Just tell me what you need, and I'll try and get it for you."

"Cerise…Yang…" Ruby tightened her grip on Aaron. "This."

"I'd say take as much time as you need, but I think there's still a battle going on outside." Aaron fell silent. The only sound in the room came in from his breathing and Ruby's sobs.

As time went on, against all odds, Ruby found herself relaxing. It didn't feel like it did with Cerise, or Yang, or her mom in her head. It was…different, but it felt right. How did it work like that? They hadn't been together for a month. Still, she felt her heart rate and breathing slowing. She opened her eyes, and the heart rate monitor didn't flash to life.

"Okay." Her voice felt scratchy, but it wasn't shaking like an earthquake. "Okay. Let's find the eggs." Ruby and Aaron let go of each other.

Ruby picked Máni Bláto off the ground and her helmet off the shelf. She paused before she put it on. Did she wear it for intimidation like she claimed, or did she use it to hide herself? At least in Alagaësia, the latter felt true more often than not. Would people here judge her for how she is? She still didn't care much about what people thought about her on the street, but on the battlefield…This only came around when someone tried to trap her. She was human, just like most other people. At this point, it was better to show that than lie. Instead of putting her helmet back over her head, she clipped it to her belt. If it got in the way during combat, she'd just cut it off.

"You ready?" Aaron asked. Ruby looked up from her helmet to her boyfriend. Aaron once again held his V4 and Redemption.

"As I'll ever be." Ruby gripped Máni Bláto. "Let's make a reunion happen and have some tears of joy for a change."

* * *

 ***sigh* I'm just going to add a thousand sins for that "I love you." (ding!) Corny, cheesy, cliché...But I'm sticking by it. And yes, I believe that would be enough for Ruby's Name to change, admitting it to herself and Aaron. More explanation in later chapters.  
**


	40. Reunions

**So, there was a massive manhunt at the park I work at yesterday...Police from like 4 or 5 different cities were around...I don't think they got the guy. At least it didn't get any more exciting than a police dog using the sprinkler to cool off (so cute!).**

 **Anyway, now some more not so cute stuff!**

* * *

Aaron led the way out of the small treasure room. At the moment, the only footsteps he heard were his and Ruby's, but that didn't mean a thing if any guards were standing still. Recalling Shruikan's directions, Aaron walked past another hall, only pausing to swing his V4 over to make sure there wasn't an ambush.

The third hall approached and Aaron pressed his back against the rock wall. He poked his head around the corner. Only two guards stood in the hall, swords and shields in their hands. That didn't mean the other ten weren't around. Aaron pulled his head back and turned to Ruby. He held up two fingers. Ruby shakily nodded her head, but it wasn't as bad as before.

After making sure the safety was off, Aaron stepped out into the hall. "Drop your weapons!" Ruby ran into the hall behind him and pointed her sword at the guards.

Both soldiers turned to face the Riders. "That will not happen," one of them growled. "The last guards who left their post had their heads removed from their shoulders."

"If you don't lay down your weapons on your own," Ruby said surprisingly calmly, "we'll remove them for you." Aaron flicked his eyes to Ruby. He was pretty sure he got what she meant, and flicked his V4 to single shot.

"I would like to see you try." The second soldier raised his weapon and hid behind his shield.

Ruby shrugged. "Okay." She shifted Máni Bláto's angle, and Aaron lined up his V4 with the first soldier's sword. Both Riders pulled their triggers at the same time. Two dust rounds flew into two different swords. The first soldier's blade was knocked out of his hand, while the second's was separated from its hilt thanks to Máni Bláto's heavier Dust round.

Both soldiers looked at their destroyed weapons. "What magic…" the first breathed.

"Not magic. Science." Aaron once again aimed his weapon at the soldier himself. "Trust me, I understand the confusion."

The second soldier growled and moved his shield fully in front of himself. "You will not enter this room as long as I am alive." He yelled and charged at Ruby, most likely thinking that he could use his weight to his advantage.

Aaron took a few steps back to stand behind Ruby while still keeping his V4 trained on the first soldier. Ruby stood still as the shield bearer approached. Just before contact, Ruby slid her right leg back and thrust her right arm forward. Her hand caught the shield with a metallic clang. It actually made a dent in the steel.

"Look," Ruby said in an uncharacteristic dark tone, "I've already had a very bad day. I don't want, or need to kill you. But I _will_ do whatever I have to in order to bring those eggs back to their mothers. Do I make myself clear?"

The soldier blanched, then removed his arm from the shield, leaving the shield in place for a fraction of a second. It fell to the ground with a sizable imprint in the metal. A second clang came from further down the hall. Aaron looked up and saw the first soldier had dropped his own shield. The guards regrouped, then ran further down the hall. They disappeared around another corner.

Ruby's shoulders slumped as soon as the soldiers disappeared. Aaron rested a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "You okay?"

"I meant what I said about Cerise and Yang." Ruby slightly turned her head. "This…this is too much."

"We're here. Let's get the eggs, then we'll get you to them."

"Yeah." Ruby nodded. "Eggs first. They've been waiting longer." She walked forward with Máni Bláto still in hand. Instead of entering the room, she put her hand on the handle of the metal door. "Clear it."

"Got it." Aaron flicked his V4 back to semi-automatic and aimed at the door. Ruby turned the handle, breaking whatever mechanism that kept the door locked. She pushed it open and Aaron burst inside. He swept his gun from side to side, looking for any targets. There were none. "Clear." He lowered his weapon, and actually looked around the room.

Of course, the first two things he noticed were the two ornate boxes sitting on a stone shelf. One red, one green. Aaron could guess what was in each. He folded up his V4 and approached the shelf. He grasped both sides of the lid and opened it.

Sure enough, a beautiful green dragon egg with white veins sat on a velvet cushion. Nalia's egg, hers and Irolon's only child. The corners of Aaron's lips forced themselves upward. It was safe, intact. Not a scratch. It was a little dusty, but that was it. Something else caught his eye, a pattern in the dust. A hand print. Someone touched the egg, and recently too. Hopefully that person was Weiss. Either way, if Nalia wasn't shielding her mind at the moment, she'd probably be looking through his eyes and humming enough to cause an earthquake.

"They're…beautiful," Ruby breathed. Aaron turned his head and saw Ruby caressing the red egg. Weiss was right, it was blood red, but it was beautiful at the same time. The smile on Ruby's face canceled out any other emotions she was feeling only moments ago. "We found 'em."

Aaron nodded. "We did." Something past Ruby caught his eye. He leaned back and his smile disappeared. "Oh."

Ruby turned her head to Aaron. "What?"

"Turn around." Aaron backed up to get a better view.

Ruby did as told and gasped. She gasped and covered her mouth with a hand. "Weiss?"

"I think so." Aaron walked over to the pool of dried blood and the shattered box. "I can't imagine they'd torture prisoners in here."

He turned back and Ruby's legs were once again shaking. "They…didn't even…clean up?"

"I guess not." Aaron shook his head and returned to Nalia's egg. "Let's get out of here." He closed the box, picked it up and held it in his left arm. His right hand rested on his V4, ready to spring into action at a moment's notice.

Ruby rushed out of the room, with the red box in her arms. Aaron quickly followed, not bothering to close the door behind him. He searched the corridors for any movement, but saw none. Both Riders retraced their steps back to the throne room. Ruby wasn't exactly jogging, but she was close. She must have _really_ needed to get back to Cerise.

They reached the door back to the throne room. Aaron used his free hand to open it. Ruby nodded her thanks to Aaron and walked through. With one last look back down the hall, Aaron entered the throne room with the door closing behind him.

The dragons inside stood in much the same positions as before, with Vert being the only absence. Cerise and Nalia snarled up at Shruikan. For his part, Shruikan just glared down at the two much smaller dragons. All of their limbs were tense, ready to spring at a moment's notice.

One of Nalia's eyes flicked to the newcomers. Instantly, her head shot up and turned around. Her ears and wings stood on end and her back arched. The hum that escaped from her throat was the highest pitch Aaron heard come from her since arriving on Remnant. She pounced toward her Rider, jumping twice more before coming to a stop only inches from the box.

Nalia made a sound that was somewhere between a hum and a whimper. She inched her snout forward and pushed the lid open again. Her pupils dilated to fill the whole iris. She repositioned her head so one eye rested only a foot away from her egg. It darted all over the place, not sparing a single inch.

The eye fell still. Nalia's whole body raised. Another hum burst from her throat. The corners of her lips raised. She pulled her head back and nuzzled her egg with her snout. Her tongue darted out from between her lips a few times, kissing the surface and cleaning it. She shifted her head again and pressed the side against her hatchling-to-be.

She blinked slowly and turned her joyful eyes to Aaron. _You brought my hatchling back._ Nalia flicked her tongue out and licked Aaron's cheek. _You…_ instead of elaborating, she sent all of her emotion's to her Rider.

It was too much for Aaron and his eyes sprung a leak. "I know you'd do the same for me." He rested a hand on the side of his dragon's snout.

Nalia blinked again and turned her head to Ruby who was standing just off to the side. _And you._ Nalia extended her neck toward the other Rider. _You were right there too._ Her tongue darted out and touched Ruby's cheek.

Ruby's cheeks turned red. "Thanks, but, I don't know-"

 _Oh be quiet! You're too modest. And…_ she kissed Ruby's cheek again. _That's for taking an interest in my Rider._

Ruby turned her head toward the ground. "Guilty as charged on that one."

A high, yet deep hum filled the throne room, and neither Nalia nor Cerise could be that loud. Nalia's pupils contracted to slits. She put herself in between her egg and Shruikan. Her body hugged the ground and her talons ripped up the floor. Every single one of her muscles tensed. While her growl wasn't as loud as any Shruikan could make, it still made _Aaron's_ skin crawl. And people on Remnant though mother bears protecting their cubs were scary.

But it was Shruikan that surprised Aaron. His own wings were raised as his wide eyes stared at the mother dragon. _Nalia, the egg is yours?_

 _Yes,_ Nalia hissed, _I smelt you on it. What did you do?_

Any other conversation passed only between the two dragons. Shruikan gradually lowered his head and wings and his pupils returned to normal size. Nalia still stayed in her defensive position, the only change coming being the sound of her growls and snarls. None of them sounded any friendlier. Cerise stood in between the two, occasionally looking between them. Eventually, she retreated behind Nalia and shielded Ruby from the standoff.

If it came to a fight, Aaron didn't know who would win. It wasn't often anymore that Nalia was smaller than her opponent, and her combat against the Grimm the past few years showed it. She wasn't sloppy by any means, but she wasn't as experienced anymore. Then again, her egg was on the line. She wouldn't stop until her hatchling was safe.

After a long standoff, Nalia lifted her body off the ground. All growls ceased as well. _Shruikan will stay here for the time being,_ she announced. _We are free to leave._

"That easy?" Ruby asked.

 _I wouldn't call it easy._ Nalia turned her head to Ruby. _Look what happened in here._

"Right." Ruby nodded, then stiffened. "The Eldunarí. What about them?"

 _Let's talk on the go._ Cerise nudged Ruby toward the massive entry doors, and continued to for several feet. Aaron and Nalia fell into step behind them. The golden doors opened without anyone touching them. That could have been either the Traitor's magic, or long standing from the old kingdom. The doors started to close and Aaron looked back. Shruikan stood behind the empty throne growling at something, but not those who just left. Then he was blocked by the golden tree that stood in the center of the doors. A little ahead of Aaron, Ruby sighed.

As they walked, Nalia moved closer and closer to her Rider. _Aaron…_ She turned her head, her pupils large once again. _Could you put him in my saddle? I'd like to carry him myself._

"So it's a him?" Aaron pulled himself up to Nalia's saddle, no small feat with only using one arm.

 _Yes._ Nalia craned her neck back while still managing to walk forward. _My little boy._ Aaron removed the egg from the box and set it carefully down inside an empty saddlebag. Nalia hummed more and nuzzled her egg through the fabric.

Aaron slid off Nalia's back and walked ahead to join Ruby. He was about to call out to her, then saw she had one of her arms draped over Cerise' neck behind her head. Ruby's forehead rested at the base of her dragon's skull. She wasn't shaking, but her walking was forced. Her legs only moved when they had to in order to keep up with Cerise. The dragon's eyes occasionally flicked back to her Rider, accompanied by a hum. Ruby needed time alone with her dragon, so Aaron stayed back.

But that time wouldn't last much longer. The exit to the citadel was just ahead. Two elves stood facing the inside. Behind them, Vert lay next to a single Bullhead. But…there were a lot more people than there should have been. What happened there?

One of the elves left their post and jogged toward Ruby and Cerise. As she approached, Aaron recognized Yaela. Cerise fixed her gaze on the elf and gave a slight growl. Yaela slowed down and changed her angle, but didn't stop. "Shadeslayer, are you well?" she asked.

Ruby lifted her head from Cerise. "No…But we won."

Yaela nodded. "Velvet and Vert told us as much, but neither knew why you stayed behind."

Aaron looked at Yaela closely. Something was off. She was too rigid, she spoke too fast, and there was barely controlled rage in her eyes. Even for a battlefield, it was too much. Who'd they lose?

Oblivious to Aaron's thoughts, Ruby smiled. "Eggs. We got the eggs out."

Yaela straightened and some of the rage left her eyes. "Eggs? Are they safe?"

 _Very,_ Nalia hummed. Her head appeared next to Aaron's. _My hatchling is back with me._

"Your…" Yaela's jaw dropped. "I…didn't know."

"Apparently only Brom and…you know who knew," Aaron said, not mentioning his teachers. "That's why Nalia disappeared for a few days when we were in Ellesméra."

Yaela's lips slowly curved upwards. "That is good news. There is not a lot here."

"How's Velvet?" Ruby took her arm off Cerise and started walking toward Vert.

"She's recovering." Yaela walked alongside her. "We've done what we could. It's up to her now."

Aaron and Nalia separated from them. Ruby would want to check to make sure everyone's alright. Aaron needed to know what was going on. He exited the citadel, and got a better look at the extra people. They were soldiers. Their armor and weapons said they were the empire's, but they didn't have the red tunics. Only one Bullhead sat in the courtyard. The other one wasn't in the air either, but there was a massive plume of black smoke rising toward the edge of the city. Halcyon couldn't be seen either, but he could be outside the walls, or below in the city. There was no sight of Brom or Deynor. Then again, if some soldiers turned sides, those two would be at the front fighting whatever soldiers were still loyal.

Instead of searching them out, Aaron walked to the Bullhead. Maybe someone in there could tell him what was going on. He approached right side door of the Bullhead and stopped before stepping in. He wasn't expecting to see it so full. Nora, Weiss, and Blake all laid back on various bulkheads. "There a party going on in here?"

Blake snapped her head over. "Aaron, you're back."

"What tipped you off?" Blake's ripped and singed shirt caught Aaron's eye. "What happened to you?"

"Blame Ruth for all of us," Nora said. "She was hiding in the rock above us." She winced balled a fist over her chest. "Well, only partially for me. I can feel the scar again. Can't fight with this."

"Bullhead crash," Weiss moaned. She slowly turned her head to Aaron. "Low Aura. Didn't go well. The elves helped, but…" She clenched her eyes and returned her head to its former position. "…Still feel it."

"Ruth got me on the ground." Blake shrugged her injured shoulder. "Well, her dragon ripped me from the Bullhead anyway. Yang came out of nowhere and saved me." She and Nora turned their heads to the floor.

"I take it Yang and Halcyon got Silia?"

The three in the Bullhead exchanged a look. "Yeah," Blake said. "They're gone."

Aaron was starting to worry. Why were these three acting weird. "What's going on?"

"There you guys are!" Ruby called suddenly from behind Aaron. She jumped into the Bullhead and latched herself onto Blake. "Yaela said what happened to you guys. I'm glad you're okay." Aaron backed off a little. Ruby needed her own time.

Blake returned the hug with one arm. "We made it. I was more worried about you."

Ruby stiffened and pulled back. "Yeah…I'll fill you all in when there aren't so many people around." She knelt down and placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder. "How's your head? Yaela said you were babbling when you got back."

"Empty." Weiss leaned her head back. Her throat bulged as she swallowed and a single tear escaped her eyes. "I…I want Saphira."

"Weiss." Ruby squeezed her partner's shoulder. "If any of the elves are returning to Du Weldenvarden, you are going with them. That's an order. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes…" Weiss gave several small nods. "I need Saphira."

Ruby gave her partner a quick hug. "Cerise' wing is open until then." She pulled back and turned to Nora. "And your scar's acting up?"

"Not as bad, but it's getting there." Nora hugged herself. "It's…not good."

"I knew we shouldn't have left that sword in the Dragonhold." Ruby sighed and leaned against the rear bulkhead. "Well, we're alive. That's what really matters."

"Where are Yang and Halcyon?" Aaron finally spoke up. "I haven't heard his roar or her guns."

Ruby blinked and looked around. "You've got a point. Haven't heard anything about them. They still out there kicking butt?" Nobody spoke. Blake, Weiss, and Nora exchanged glances again. Each passing moment killed Aaron's mood. Ruby's face fell as well. "Guys. Where are Yang and Halcyon."

"Yang's still out there fighting Nevermores and soldiers who won't surrender," Nora said before turning to Weiss.

"Halcyon…" Weiss' voice sounded like it was trying to crawl through a straw. Rivers formed on her cheeks. She raised her shaking right hand, Myrtenaster gripped in her white knuckles. "Halcyon…is one of my summons now."

Ruby gasped, and Cerise growled. Aaron grabbed Redemption's hilt. "You killed him?"

"They asked me to." Weiss turned her head to Aaron. "He…he wouldn't make it. Blake flew back to get elves, but he would have died before they got there."

"But…Halcyon…" Ruby looked at her lap, her eyes shimmering with the excess water. She lifted her head and her jaw dropped. "Yang…" She burst out of the Bullhead and ran to the center of the courtyard.

"Ruby! Wait!" Blake called, but Ruby was already gone. Cerise met her Rider in the courtyard and they flew off together.

Aaron focused on Blake. "Is there something she should have known?"

Concern shone through Blake's eyes. "Yang said everyone in red is dead. Another reason why none of the defectors around here are wearing red."

Aaron's blood ran cold. With Halcyon dead, there's no telling what Yang would do. "Nalia?"

 _Let's move._ Nalia jumped to Aaron's side. Her Rider grabbed onto one of her legs just before she jumped into the air. Cerise had a good head start on them. Hopefully they wouldn't run into Yang, or at least Yang wouldn't be too far gone.

* * *

Something gold shone off the ground. Ruby snapped her head to it, hoping to see her big sister. Instead, she saw the corpse of a gold dragon several times larger than Halcyon. But there were also several large pools of blood in the area. One of those had to belong to Halcyon.

Ruby tore her eyes off the sight. Halcyon was dead? Her big little brother? How? He was so strong. He could go one on one with Nalia and win with pure strength. He took a Goliath tusk to the shoulder one time and shrugged it off. What could kill him?

A familiar gunshot rose through the city. There were only two weapons on Remnant or Alagaësia that sounded like that, and both belonged on her sister's wrists. Cerise turned toward the sound. Ruby searched through the buildings to try and see where Yang was. The gunshots kept coming, and the street between two buildings lit up.

Cerise flew over the street and Yang came into sight. She was surrounded by dead soldiers with more running down the street, away from her. She ran after them, firing shots all the way. At least one soldier fell with each shot.

Ruby's heart sunk. That was _not_ like Yang at all. Cerise dove toward the ground a little in front of Yang. She turned over and dropped Ruby to the street. Ruby landed just in front of one of Yang's shots and caught it on Máni Bláto.

Yang stopped and glared at Ruby. Her hair was literally on fire. Various cuts covered her body. Her clothes were tattered, but her gauntlets and hair shone like never before. She carried a golden sword in addition to Sun's Light. Both were painted red with blood, along with her armor. Her eyes matched her two swords. The rage behind them shouldn't have been possible, _especially_ not toward Ruby.

"Yang?" Ruby breathed. "What are you doing?"

"You get my name and face from Weiss too?" Yang yelled. She screamed and ran forward, swinging the gold sword behind her. Ruby moved Máni Bláto in front of her to take the blow.

At the last second, the golden sword split off to the side. Yang swung Sun's Light around, but that missed as well. Ruby kept backing up, but Yang kept swinging, always missing wide. None of them would have landed even if Ruby didn't block. She swung with both weapons at once, but her arms stopped mid swing. Ruby backed up and saw translucent green braces around all of Yang's limbs.

Yang struggled against her bonds, but didn't make any headway. She took her enraged eyes off Ruby and looked at what held kept her in place. Her eyes narrowed and she glared past Ruby. "Why are you defending this son of a bitch, Aaron?"

"Do you even know who you were fighting?" Aaron asked from somewhere else in the intersection.

"The Traitor's soldiers wear red. They need to pay. They _all_ need to pay."

"What about Pyrrha? Or Cerise? Or _Ruby?"_

"Are you saying I'd hurt them? They're my family! I'd never lay a finger on them."

"Then look again!" Aaron ordered. "Look at who you're fighting!"

Yang shifted her gaze back to Ruby. Her eyes narrowed and her scowl grew. Never before had Yang openly shown she wanted to murder someone. The scowl disappeared in a flash and her eyes widened. She blinked and her irises returned to lilac, but the rest stayed red. "R…Ruby?"

Ruby folded up Máni Bláto and hooked it on her belt. She flung her arms around Yang and squeezed hard. "It's not your fault, Yang. You didn't know."

Yang dropped her swords, both clanging on the ground. The Aura cuffs holding her disappeared. She instantly wrapped Ruby in a hug tight enough to drain wards and Aura. "Ruby…I didn't…Hal…" She buried her face in Ruby's shoulder.

"I know." Ruby sniffed. "I loved him to. My big little brother. I am so, so sorry Yang. I know what he meant to you. He…He was amazing."

"Hal…Hal…" Yang's grip disappeared and her entire body went limp.

"Yang? You okay?" No answer. Ruby tried to pull herself away, but Yang went with her. "Yang!" Ruby gently touched her sister's mind. Yang was out cold. "Cerise! Medevac!"

 _I can't land. It's too narrow._ Cerise circled above Ruby. _There's a big enough courtyard this way._ She flew off down the street.

Ruby turned to Aaron. "A little help here?"

Aaron jogged forward and grabbed one of Yang's arms. He draped it over his shoulders. "I saw all that. I didn't think she'd be that far gone." He and Ruby stared walking toward the courtyard.

"But…Halcyon." Ruby flicked her eyes to Yang's face. "Is this what it's like to lose your dragon?"

"I'm guessing so." Aaron dipped his head. "You're going to need to help her out here."

"Ya think? What else would I do?"

"Damage control with those soldiers. I can't imagine they're too happy with us for what Yang did. I'll do my best here."

A pool of blood entered Ruby's line of sight. She stopped in place and slowly looked up. Dead soldiers covered the street, in various states of dismemberment. This…This wasn't Yang. She couldn't do this. She wouldn't. Was this really what losing your dragon did to you?

Ruby and Aaron walked over and around the corpses, doing their best to keep Yang's feet and hair out of the mess on the ground. Considering how much gore was around, that wasn't easy. Nalia circled above, occasionally growling at something, most likely the soldiers still nearby. Yang moaned a few times, but otherwise showed no other sign of life.

They reached the courtyard, and Cerise stood near the center. She walked over and outstretched one of her paws. Ruby and Aaron brought Yang to the outstretched paw, and Cerise wrapped her toes around Yang. Cerise hummed sadly and nuzzled Yang's head.

Ruby climbed into Cerise' saddle. "Good luck, Aaron." She looked past her boyfriend to where the soldiers stood. "Take care of yourself."

"I'll be back in one piece. Hopefully before nightfall." Aaron turned around and walked back toward the soldiers, a hand rested on Redemption's hilt.

 _Hold on, we're going fast._ Cerise jumped into the air and turned to the Citadel. True to her word, she put on the speed. Ruby glared at the corpse of Silia's dragon as they passed. Halcyon's murderer. Ruby didn't think she could be happy that a dragon was killed.

They flew over the outer wall of the Citadel. Cerise angled toward where the Bullhead rested. She landed softly on three legs. The Bullhead emptied and the Remmartians surrounded Cerise. Ruby dismounted as Cerise set Yang on the ground. Velvet knelt by Yang's side and place a hand on her head. She started chanting in the Ancient Language. "Give me some space!" she ordered

Everyone but Ruby backed off. She knelt down and grabbed one of her sister's hands. "Any idea why she's out cold?"

"Aura depletion, physical exhaustion, her concussion's been aggravated," Velvet grimaced, "and Halcyon's gone. I don't know what that physically does to people. I'm guessing it does something."

Ruby nodded and stood up. "I'll send one of the elves over to help. Call me if she wakes up." She backed away, but she couldn't bear to take her eyes off Yang. She wanted to latch onto Yang's arm and not let go until she woke up. She wanted to dive into her sister's mind and at least try to take away some of the pain. But she couldn't. She was the leader of the Riders, and she was the mastermind behind this attack. She had other business to attend to. So much had to be done…If the meetings and paperwork were a slight pain, not being by her big sister in her time of need was complete agony.

"Cerise, go help Jaune and Pyrrha with the salvaging. Bring whatever you can here. We'll resupply this Bullhead and maybe mount some guns on you and Nalia."

 _Will do._ Cerise snorted. She looked down at Yang and hummed sadly. _Brother…_ She shook her head and took off.

Ruby marched toward where the she saw Blödhgarm earlier. If anyone would know what was going on in the city, it would be him. The elf stood with a human soldier, again without the red tunic, at a makeshift table. The soldier pointed at a map and used a finger to draw a line across it. "The army is still days away. They should not be expecting to lay siege to the city. We can hold them off, but they could starve us out."

"If they have enough supplies for themselves," Ruby interjected as she approached. "That, and the fact they have to deal with three pissed off dragons and weaponry they can't hope to counteract."

"Ruby Kingkiller." Blödhgarm straightened and bowed. "You have my deepest sympathies for the loss of Halcyon."

Ruby held back a wince. She didn't see that honorific coming. "I'll pass it along to Yang after she wakes up." She shifted her gaze to the soldier. "What's your story?"

The soldier brought a hand to his chest in an Alagaësian salute. "Argetlam, I am Terrance Barst, Captain of the Urû'baen Guard. I am in charge of what is left of the city's defenders."

"And you're working with us out of the blue?"

Commander Barst shook his head. "A Rider saved my wife's life while I was the captain of the city guard in Gil'ead. I was able to retain my position until King Galbatorix lost the army in the Spine. I was forced to move here and serve directly under the King's eyes."

Ruby allowed her shoulders to relax. "You have no allegiance to the dead King?"

"None. I joined the guard to protect people, not make them live in fear."

"Good." Ruby looked at the map of Alagaësia. "Where are Morzan and Pruma? They're the only members of the Forsworn who aren't accounted for." She had a good idea of where they were, but she needed confirmation.

Barst hesitated, then pointed toward Dras-Leona. "I cannot know for sure, but I saw them flying in this direction several days ago."

"Two birds with one stone." Ruby lightly nodded. They could free the slaves and take out the rest of the Forsworn at the same time. "How many men are with us?"

"We cannot be certain, but right now, two hundred men will defend this city, not enough to fight the army."

"Like the Rider said," Blödhgarm spoke up, "their weapons are deadlier than any you have seen. The army will split if the weapons are unleashed."

"And maybe more will come over to our side." Ruby's head dipped. _Unless they hear about Yang._ She slightly looked back. _Please sis, wake up soon._ The heart rate monitor appeared in her right eye again. _Stay active. Don't think. Do good. Stay away from that place._ "I'm fairly new at city occupation. Where do you need me and my Riders?"

* * *

 **I'm really regretting not doing more with Cerise, Halcyon (RIP), and Vert as hatchlings now. Then again, there wouldn't be as many mother-hatchling moments.  
**


	41. Help

**I feel like I need to set the record straight on something. I have been accused multiple times of loving to torture characters. The truth is, I don't. It physically hurts me to do these things to people. Seriously, I've had pain wherever I've given someone a terrible injury. What's going on is that I love to see people come back from those things. People like that in real life are the real heroes. Unfortunately, to write this, people have to be hurt. The bigger they are, the harder they fall, and the harder they fall, the greater their rise. Take that as you will going on.**

* * *

Ruby was drained in just about every way. First off, she had been up for well over twenty-four hours straight. Normally she could just pull energy from Cerise or one of her rubies and be fine. But she couldn't pull Aura from her soulmate…and she couldn't bring Halcyon back, nor shake the memory of being a name slave.

She didn't think fighting the Traitor would be easy, but she expected it all to be physical. This…this was too much. Ruby couldn't look back to the golden doors. Beyond them, her free will was taken away. She couldn't fight it. No one could. When she got out, she found out her sister's dragon was killed.

Even after spending the rest of the day and a good chunk of the night working around the city, there was so much that needed to be done. Ruby hadn't gotten to talk to Brom or Deynor about what to do with Shruikan. They knew about his situation, but that was it. Then there were all the Eldunarí. It was a wonder they hadn't done anything with Galbatorix dead, unless they needed the Traitor to guide them, or Shruikan.

Ruby shook her head. She was too exhausted to think about any of this. She walked on shaky legs to where Cerise lay just inside the Citadel. Her dragon had her head under a wing. Cerise lifted the wing, revealing her snout right next to Yang's still unconscious form. She opened her eyes and looked at Ruby. _She hasn't moved all day, but she is moaning._ Cerise closed her eyes and nudged closer to Yang. _I can't imagine what she's going through._

"I hope I never find out." Ruby rested a hand on her dragon's snout. Cerise looked up and raised her snout into the hand. "I'm going to need your help tonight."

 _I might need yours as well._ Cerise rested her head back on the ground and nudged Yang again. Yang moaned and her head flipped over. _That's the most she's moved in a while._

"Stay close." Ruby sat down next to her sister. One of Yang's arms was sprawled away from her body. Ruby lay down in that gap, with the back of her head on her sister's shoulder. She nestled in closer and closed her eyes. It wouldn't be long until she fell asleep…hopefully.

She felt Yang's arm come in and Ruby snapped her eyes open. She shifted her head so she could look at Yang's face, thinking her sister was awake. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Yang's eyes moved under her eyelids and her grimace twitched. Ruby flipped over and lay her left arm across her sister. She lay her face against Yang's shoulder. _I'm here for you, Yang. I can't believe I'm thinking this after what happened to me, but you need me more than I need you._ Ruby squeezed her sister, then let herself drift off.

As expected, it didn't take Ruby long to fall asleep. Instead of just going into blackness or dreamland, she stood in the clearing on Patch that was in the deep recesses of her mind. She searched the area for her mom, but couldn't find her. That didn't mean anything, she wasn't always right there.

Cerise walked out of the trees, somewhere in size between a large dog and a pony. Much easier to hug and be hugged at that size. She hummed sadly and approached her Rider. Ruby met her dragon halfway and wrapped her arms around Cerise' neck as her dragon wrapped her neck around her.

In here, Ruby didn't have to hide how she was feeling. She squeezed hard and buried her face in Cerise' scales. Her whole body shook and her sobs came hard and fast. "Don't leave me, Cerise."

 _I will be here until you wake up._ Cerise hummed and wrapped her neck tighter.

"I don't mean just that." Ruby shook her head. "Don't leave me out there. Stay with me forever."

 _If you will be there for me._

"I will. I swear I will." Ruby opened her eyes and everything was distorted through water. "He…he knew my True Name. I couldn't do anything. I…I almost killed Aaron."

 _ **You**_ _didn't. It was the Traitor._

"But I was his weapon. I couldn't do anything to stop it."

 _Remember what we told Weiss. You had no control over yourself._

"It's one thing to say it. Another to feel it."

 _Ruby…_

"Please don't yell at me. I…I need you. I need you here, right now." Ruby tightened her arms again.

 _This isn't the time for that. You need me more cuddly, which is why I'm this size and not any bigger._

Ruby nodded and turned her head so she could look her dragon in the eye. "Halcyon…"

Cerise eyes lost all their light and her head lowered. _My hatchmate is dead, and he left his Rider behind._

"And here I am feeling sorry for myself." Ruby shook her head. "Yang has to be in so much pain." She tried to pull away, but Cerise tightened her neck even more.

 _Yes, she is,_ Cerise said a little sternly. _But we can't do anything about that right now. We can't go into her head or bring her into either of ours because we don't know what would happen to us or her. We will care for her when we're all awake._ Cerise turned her head and licked Ruby's cheek. _To do that, you need to be yourself, with little fear for yourself or Yang. I am here to make that happen._

Ruby sniffed. "Selfish reasons?"

 _Of course._ Cerise moved her head forward and nuzzled Ruby's face. _You are my Rider, and my first concern._

"Thank you." Ruby leaned forward as best as she could and kissed Cerise' snout. "Can we at least get mom in here?"

 _I'm surprised she hasn't joined already._ Cerise uncoiled her neck and looked around. _She's not here._

"What?" Ruby stepped away from Cerise and searched the area. There wasn't any sign of her. Not a single speck of white in the trees. "She…she's always here. She always comes."

 _Could she be giving us privacy?_

"She would have stepped out by now." Ruby stretched her mind out, however that worked in her head, and felt nothing but Cerise anywhere close. Her heart sunk. _No…she can't…_

Ruby ran forward. "Mom?" she called as she entered the trees. There was one place that Ruby thought her mom would be. "Mom?" _Please don't be gone. I need you._ Her house appeared through the trees. The wood was rotted and several windows were broken."Mom!"

She burst through the front door. The furniture looked about as well kept as the outside. Ruby ran up the stairs and to the master bedroom. The door was cracked open and a little light shone into the hall. Ruby slowed down and pushed the door open.

Unlike the rest of the house, everything was in its proper place. No paint was peeling, the few pieces of furniture were polished and intact. Summer Rose lay in her bed, the only movement coming from her slow breathing. Ruby approached her mom as quietly as she could, trying not to wake her up.

That didn't happen. Her mom moaned and her head fell to the side. She opened her eyes and looked up at Ruby. "Gem…" She drew an arm out from under the covers.

"I'm here, mom." Ruby knelt down and grasped the offered hand, trying to keep water from leaking down her face. "What's going on? Why are you like this?"

Her mom laid back on her pillow. "I'm exhausted. I helped fight off the other dragons, and you know I helped stop…what could have happened." She faced Ruby again. "What about you? How are you feeling?"

A squeak escaped Ruby's throat and she leaned her head forward. "I…I need help. I…I almost killed him. I couldn't control myself."

"I know." Summer gently pulled on the back of Ruby's head. Ruby went with it and felt her mom kiss her forehead. "And I'm sorry made things worse for you."

"Worse?" Ruby met her mom's eyes. "How could you make it worse?"

Her mom's eyes leaked. "When Galbatorix had you by the throat, I took over. I did it before, but I told you right before. I should have done it then to. I'm sorry I didn't, but that was me, not anyone else. I tried to only do things you would."

"That was you?" Ruby gripped her mom's hand tighter. She'd been wondering, and looking back, she'd hoped that was the case. "I guess that's why you're so weak?"

"Yes." Summer let out a mirthless laugh. "I didn't think it was possible. I know you and Cerise worked on something similar when you were first putting skin on your bionics. She walked me through the process."

Ruby felt something cover her back, and Cerise' small head appeared beside her own. _It's what I was doing inside you head, Gem. I would have helped myself, but your mother has a more direct connection._ Cerise moved her head closer so one of her eyes was only inches from Ruby's. _I'm so sorry I left you alone in there. I really didn't want to. I had to tell your mom what to do. It hurt me to stay in here that long. I can't imagine what it was like for you._ She closed that eye, hummed, and pressed her head against Ruby's.

Ruby leaned into her dragon, then focused on her mom again. "That didn't…permanently hurt you, did it?"

Summer shrugged. "I don't know. As far as I know, that was the first time a Maiden took full control of their host. On top of that, I think the only reason I could is that you're a Rider."

"Just don't leave any time soon." Ruby's shoulders slumped. "We already lost Halcyon. I don't want to lose you too."

"Believe me Ruby, I'm holding onto you as much as you're holding onto me." Summer put on a weak, but genuine smile. "I do know this; I won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

"Thanks mom." Ruby looked past her mom to the other side of the bed. "Mind if I join you up there?"

"King sized beds are lonely. I wouldn't mind." Summer jerked her head to the spot. Ruby freed herself from Cerise wing and walked around the front of the bed. She crawled over the covers and lay down next to her mom.

"This is the first time we've done this, isn't it?"

"First time in seventeen years, anyway." Summer looked off the other side of the bed. "Cerise, I know you want to come up here. You won't hurt the covers."

Cerise jumped onto the bed and laid across both Summer and Ruby, and rested her head beside her Rider. _This is nice. If only the whole family could be here._

Ruby allowed herself a smile and leaned into her mom. Her smile quickly faded. "How…how'd I break out? He…he had me. That was still me most of the time. I shouldn't have been able to fight him. How'd I do that?"

Silence reigned for a few seconds. _I don't know,_ Cerise started, _but I'm not complaining. I'm sure Brom or Aaron would know, but that can wait._

"I didn't feel any difference," Summer said. "One second there were those urges, the next they were gone."

"At least this time I'm not the only one in the dark." Ruby paused and another dark thought entered her mind. "Am I a bad person?"

Both other heads turned to her. "Of course not, Ruby," her mom said. "Most decisions you've made have been to help someone else, especially since you started at Signal."

 _Gem, where is this coming from?_ Cerise asked.

"The past four years I've been keeping track of bad things that happen on missions that could be positives. Team injuries almost never lasted past a day, Yang's concussion and paralysis aside. Now…" Ruby clenched her eyes to keep some of the tears in. "Halcyon's gone. Who knows what Yang's going to do now. She lost her soulmate. She's…she's in so much pain. How can any of this be a positive? And I've been turning so many people I don't know into statistics, exactly what I _didn't_ want to do. How…How can I say those things about people I don't know if I can't say it about people I love?"

No one spoke for an unbearably long time. Ruby looked between Cerise and her mom, hoping one of them would see something she didn't. Eventually her mom snaked a hand around her back. "Gem, I know this isn't what you want to hear, and goes against what we both stand for, but there needs to be some detachment between us and those we help." Ruby dropped her jaw and stared at her mom, who couldn't meet her eyes. "I know you want to help everyone, make sure they all get home safe. But the truth is that's impossible. You know there will be times when you do nothing wrong and still lose people. You've already seen that in East Menagerie and…Fort Castle. All you can do is learn from that to make sure it doesn't happen again in the future. If you can't, focus on what good you have brought. How many people you've helped."

Ruby squirmed. "You know how I feel about that place. The 'Hero of Fort Castle' doesn't exist."

"Yes she does, Ruby," Summer said with surprising force. She pushed herself off the bed and rested a slightly shaky hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Like most heroes, people don't know who they really are, what they were really doing when they earned that title. In your case, they know you charged in there and took on the Nevermores while making sure those kids were okay. What _really_ makes you a hero is that you did it while fighting yourself the whole way. You fought your demons and won at the time. Very few people can say that. No one on my team can say that, not even me. But from what I can tell, you and everyone on your team can at various different points."

Summer paused and looked away. "As for Yang, I have some things to say to her. But they need to come directly from me." Her eyes turned back to Ruby. "I know this is going to sound weird, but I don't suppose I could use your voice to do so."

Ruby nodded. "Anything to help her get better."

* * *

Yang slowly opened her eyes. She hurt. Every part of her ached. She wasn't the most active when she woke up, but this was different. She had no energy, no motivation, not a sliver of happiness. Her head felt empty, and it would never be filled again.

Halcyon was dead. He was never coming back.

Yang closed her eyes again and opened her mouth in a silent scream. This had to be a nightmare. Halcyon couldn't be dead. He…he was too strong. He could overpower Nalia regularly. No one could take him like that. No, this wasn't real. Yang was asleep back in Tronjheim. They would fly off tomorrow morning to take Urû'baen. Or…she never woke up from her coma after Kialandí stabbed her. Halcyon probably had to respond to some attack near Vale and flew out of range. Yeah, that was it. He'd be back soon enough…

But a voice that wasn't Halcyon in the back of her head said this _was_ real. She'd been separated from Halcyon before. It didn't feel like this at all. Those times he left a space to come back to. Now, there was nothing but ragged edges. Someone dropped a bomb in her head. Nothing felt right and everything hurt. She'd feel like that forever.

She tried to curl into a fetal position, but something blocked her. She opened her eyes and looked down to what stopped her. An arm and a leg, both clad in black. A red cape covered parts of them. Yang turned her head to see their owner.

Ruby. Yang's sweet, sweet baby sister. The one who never failed to make her smile or laugh, who always managed to look on the bright side. The one who still needed her big sister, who she promised Halcyon she'd protect with life...The one she'd tried to kill because of the red cape. She had to be hurting too. She also lost Halcyon…and Yang almost took away her big sister. What right did she have to do that?

Ruby moaned in the way she did when someone woke her up. She lifted her head and looked at Yang with groggy eyes. She blinked several times and woke up quickly. A whimper escaped her throat and her eyes welled up. "Yang?"

That broke Yang. She pulled her baby sister on top of her and gave her the biggest hug of her life. Yang openly wept into Ruby's shoulder, not holding anything back. Ruby just let it happen. Yang grabbed both sides of Ruby's head and moved it front of her own. She proceeded to kiss every inch of Ruby's face that wasn't her lips. Ruby kept quiet and didn't fight it. Yang once again buried her face in her sister's shoulder.

Yang wept until her eyes were dry and her throat hurt. Through the whole time, Ruby just hummed and rubbed the back of Yang's head. "Yang," Ruby whispered, "I'm here. I'm listening. I'm not going anywhere."

"Hal…Halcyon's gone."

"I know…I know…I know you need this, but you're draining my Aura and wards." Yang's eyes bulged and she loosened her grip. She couldn't hurt Ruby. She's all she had left.

A hum came from her right. Yang snapped her head toward it. Cerise. Halcyon's little big sister. Yang lay under one of Cerise' wings, just like she did with Halcyon almost every night. _My brother made a wise choice in his Rider. He will be missed by all._ Cerise stuck her tongue out and licked Yang's cheek. _If you ever want to fly again, you need only ask._

Yang didn't say anything. She stretched an arm out and pulled Cerise' head in closer until snout met forehead. Cerise wasn't Halcyon, but she cared for Yang almost as much. She was another little sister. More family.

Ruby crawled off Yang, but kept a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Yang, mom has something to say to you too."

"I don't think that's a good idea right now." Yang shook her head and faced her sister. "Me being in your head…That can't be…" She couldn't finish her sentence. She couldn't bear the thought of seeing Ruby break down again.

"You don't need to be." Ruby squeezed Yang's shoulder, but her eyes fell away. "We figured out how she can…take control of me." She shivered. "As long as it's her, I can take it. So all of this next stuff is directly from mom, not me." Yang stared at her sister. How and why did they know how to do that?

Ruby slowly blinked. When her eyes opened, they were…different. Not color wise, but what was behind them. She leaned forward and kissed Yang's forehead. She pulled back and caressed Yang's cheek. It hit Yang why Ruby looked different. She wasn't looking at her sister; she was looking at her mom.

"I am so, so sorry, Yang," Summer said in Ruby's voice. "I can't imagine what you're going through, even with being in Ruby's head for years. I do know you loved him and he loved you more than anyone else can. I'm still going to be here for you Yang. Any time you want to talk, just tell Ruby. She doesn't mind.

"You are my little Phoenix. It may take a long time, but you will rise from the ashes. Halcyon may not be with us anymore, but he's not dead until we forget him. Judging by you gauntlets, he'll be with you everywhere you go." Summer put on a small, sad smile. "Besides, it's not like this is forever. You'll see him again someday."

Yang tried to blink away the tears. "That's a long, long time away mom."

"I know." Summer pulled Yang off the ground and into a hug. It even felt different from the ones Yang had with Ruby. "But you still have so many family and friends here for you. None of us are going to abandon you." Yang stayed there for a while, with her head buried in her mom's shoulder and her mom rubbing her back. "I wish I could stay longer, but I'm exhausted from earlier, and this isn't the best for Ruby either. I love you so much, Yang."

Ruby's arms tightened around Yang and her whole body started to shake. Her breathing also sped up. Yang tightened her grip on her sister. "Ruby! Are you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah," Ruby breathed. "It was just mom. It was just mom. It was just mom…"

That did _not_ sound okay. Yang pulled back and looked her sister in the eyes. "How did mom know how to do that?"

Ruby's shoulders slumped. "Cerise taught her how to do it, and she knew from back when I was making the fake skin for my arm and leg."

" _Why_ did Cerise teach mom?" Cerise whimpered and nudged Ruby's arm. That was _not_ a good sign.

"They…" Ruby's head dipped. "They knew my True Name."

"What?" Yang pulled Ruby close again, this time sure to pin her arms in place. She didn't like taking people's lives in the first place. How would she act if she hurt one of her friends against her will?

"I'm fine, Yang." Ruby tried to free her arms. "I don't know how, but I'm free now."

"Swear it!" Yang begged. "I need to know for sure…"

" _I am not under anyone else control."_ Ruby tightened her grip. "But I was…They…they almost made me kill Aaron. I…I was their name…" She buried her face in Yang's shoulder.

Yang didn't need Ruby to finish. Those bastards made her baby sister a name slave. Considering she was here, not under their control, they were all dead. That was completely fine with Yang. She knelt there hugging her sister and rubbing Ruby's back. Just like that, the tables had turned. The sisters needed each other now more than ever.

Another thought came to Yang that made her blood run cold. "Oh my god. Is Blake okay?"

"Yes. She's fine. Pyrrha helped on the spot and Yaela helped when they got back here."

Yang clenched her eyes. _Why did I leave her? I almost killed her...Why..._ "I almost killed her."

"No you didn't Yang. It was Ruth. You-"

"I mean I almost finished the job." Yang hugged Ruby tight again and forced her face into Ruby's cape. "I...I didn't mean to...Why did I...How...Halcyon..."

Ruby's head pulled off Yang's shoulder and she tensed up. She pulled away and looked Yang in the eyes. "That was Aaron. He's with Weiss. She's going to try and summon Halcyon." Yang couldn't hold back a gasp. "She wants you to be there if she's successful."

Yang rose to a squat to avoid hitting Cerise' wing. "What are we waiting for? I want to see…" her throat constricted so she couldn't go on.

Cerise raised her wing and moved her head back to front. _Climb on. It's about a mile behind the city. No onlookers._

Yang jumped onto Cerise' back and waited impatiently for Ruby to climb up behind her. When she did, Ruby wrapped her arms around Yang's midsection and held on tight. It was more than just holding on for balance.

Several torches and fires lit up the courtyard. It looked like most of the Remmartians were asleep in or near the remaining Bullhead. Yang saw the other go down, and was on her way over when she ran into Ruth and later those soldiers…Most of whom were probably forced to do their jobs…some of them even tried to surrender… _How many of them did I kill?_ She started shaking and Ruby hugged her even tighter.

Some motion in front of the Bullhead caught Yang's eye. Blake walked around front, inspecting the transport. Her head turned, and even in the faint light, her eyes unmistakably locked with Yang's. Yang disconnected from her sister and dropped of Cerise' side. She ran at her partner, who took a few hesitant steps back. Yang trapped Blake in her arms before she could get far.

"I'm sorry, Blake," Yang cried. "I...I don't know why I didn't help."

Blake stood here like a statue, but her arms eventually found their way around Yang's back. "You're forgiven Yang. I can't claim to know what this is all like."

Yang pushed away and ran a hand over where she remembered the injury was. She didn't feel anything wrong, but that didn't mean anything. "Does this hurt? At all?"

"I'm fine Yang." Blake gently pushed the hand away. "I'm put back together." She looked past Yang. "But I think you should get back to Cerise. I think I know where you're going, and you really need to get there."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yang asked as she was backing up.

"Yes, I'm sure." Blake paused. "But if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Yang's throat constricted. She left her partner to die and she was offering to help? What did she do to deserve these people? Yang ran back to Cerise and jumped onto Cerise' back. "I swear, I'll make it up to you," she called to Blake.

Cerise jumped into the night air and angled toward the west side of the city. Yang stared at the buildings below. Some fires burned, but none blazed out of control. It didn't look like many people were out, but this wasn't Vale. That, and they were probably under martial law. How many of them were scared for their lives? Their city was just attacked. That couldn't be easy.

They flew over the outer wall and Yang searched the ground for anything shining green. That meant Nalia, which meant Weiss, who was Yang's only connection to her dragon.

Was this even a good idea? Weiss' Summons were empty. No life to them at all. She couldn't even feel their minds. It may look and fight like Halcyon, but how would it act? Would it even recognize Yang? Would Weiss have to do all of that herself?

…Could she even trust Weiss? There was only one way the Traitors could figure out Ruby's true name, and that was through Weiss. What did she give them to allow them to do that? She could have given them what they wanted to stop her own pain…Was it even fair to judge her like that?

A green flash caught her eye. Yang searched off Cerise' side for the source. Sure enough, Nalia laid being a hill with two dark figures nearby. Cerise nosed down and circled back to the hill. As soon as she landed, Yang jumped off her back and focused on Weiss.

Weiss took a few steps back and partially hid behind Aaron. "Are you okay, Yang?"

"You know I'm not," Yang snapped. Weiss took another step back and Yang winced. "I'm sorry. I just…" Her shoulders slumped and she hung her head. "I miss him."

"…I think I'm starting to get that." Weiss slowly walked forward and brought Yang into a hesitant hug. Yang returned it and it was no longer hesitant. "I'm so sorry. It hurt me to do that. I can't imagine what it did to you. If this works, just tell me if and when you want to see him. I don't care if it's at two o'clock in the morning. You'll get him for as long as I can keep him here."

"Thank you." Yang gave Weiss one more squeeze then let go. It looked like Aaron had retreated to Nalia's side.

Weiss looked past Yang. "Ruby, can you give us a dome?" Seconds later, an ice dome covered Weiss and Yang, leaving enough room for the Summon to open its wings. The teammates retreated to the side of the dome. "You ready, Yang?"

"As…as I'll ever be." Yang's throat didn't feel like it could get any tighter…but it probably would when she couldn't feel her dragon.

A glyph appeared the ground, lighting the dome. This one had a dragon's claws in the outer circle, and four large fangs stretching out from the center with four smaller ones between them. Several Schnee snowflakes filled in the gaps.

A white head emerged from the glyph, and Yang couldn't breathe. _Halcyon…_ It was an exact copy of what he really looked like, only with white scales instead of gold. His neck followed, as did the rest of him. Everything looked exactly how it should. His scales were aligned, his neck spikes curved back…his chest wasn't ripped open. He wasn't wearing his armor; he was just in his beautiful scales. His eyes opened, and they were the same light blue as before. His…

Yang gasped and her eyes widened. She looked between the Summon to Weiss and back again. _How…_

The Summon raised its head and blinked several times. It made a confused hum and looked around the dome. It looked to its left and its wing came into its line of sight. It yelped and jumped in the opposite direction. The Summon waved its wing and shook its head. It swung its head to the other wing as well. As soon as it did, it froze in place. It slowly brought its head forward and looked at Yang. It raised its wings and arched its neck. Its eyes flicked to Weiss, then back to Yang.

"Weiss," Yang faced her teammate, "how did you...?"

"This isn't me." Weiss shook her head. "I'm not controlling him."

Yang looked up at the Summon. "Halcyon?" She could barely hear her own voice.

The Summon cocked its head. _Yang?_

Yang clapped a hand on the side of her head. It…it was Halcyon. It really was Halcyon! He wasn't fully there, but he was _there!_ Yang ran forward and jumped to wrap her arms around her dragon's snout. Halcyon hummed and lowered his head so Yang was standing on the ground. He wrapped his wings and front paws around his Rider.

"Ay you," Yang whispered, "I love you so much."

 _I love you too, Firecracker,_ Halcyon hummed. _Glad to know that hasn't changed since I've been gone._

Yang let a laugh go. "Well, I don't even think it's been a day. Can't forget you that easily."

 _Really?_ Halcyon cocked his head. _Maybe I should find Blake. She's the only one on your team that doesn't have a dragon._

"No you don't." Yang tightened her grip. "You're mine. I'm not letting you go. You're staying with me and that's final."

 _I can live with that._ Halcyon licked Yang's cheeks several times. Toward the end though, it felt more deliberate. Halcyon pulled his head back but kept his wings and paws in place. _You've been crying, and there's a lot of blood on you. What did I miss?_

Yang's shoulders slumped and her throat tightened again. "I…I couldn't feel you. You were dead. I don't know how I can feel you now."

Halcyon lowered his head to just above the ground and nuzzled up under Yang's chin. _I'm here now._ Yang felt her dragon go through her recent memories. Halcyon's pupils filled his entire irises. _Oh my._ He shifted to lay on his side and used his paws to pin Yang to his belly. _Yang, I am so sorry I did that to you. I've done the worst thing a dragon can do to his Rider. Can you forgive me._

"A million times over." Yang did her best to wrap her arms around her dragon, but she couldn't get her arms a quarter of the way around Halcyon's belly. "I got the inbred that got you. We don't have to worry about it anymore."

 _That's…oddly comforting._ Halcyon shifted again. _Aura. That's why you can feel me._

"What?" Yang looked 'up' to her dragon's head.

Halcyon looked back at her. _Grimm don't have Aura. I do, er did. That's the only reason I can think of why I'm here._

Yang's jaw dropped and she looked past her dragon to her teammate. Weiss still knelt on a smaller glyph with Myrtenaster in the ground. Her free hand covered her mouth, and it looked like the corners of her lips raised above her hands.. "Works for me."

 _You answered one of my questions._ Halcyon's head blocked Weiss from view. _Now why do you smell and taste so bloody?_

"That…" Yang couldn't meet her dragon's eyes. "I…I killed so many soldiers. Some of them tried to run or surrender…It didn't matter. They worked for the one that killed you. They needed to pay…And Blake just let you be cut down." Her words felt like acid as they left her mouth.

 _I trust you do not think the same now?_ Halcyon asked, not sounding accusing.

"No." Yang fervently shook her head. "I wasn't thinking at all then."

 _Then don't do it again. Others may blame you for what happened, but I don't. I blame Silia and her dragon. If people come after you, I will burst out of Myrtenaster or Weiss or whatever holds me and take them out myself._

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Guys!" Weiss called. "I can't keep this up. He's doing to disappear."

Halcyon moved his head closer to Yang and she grabbed on. Her heart started pounding. "What was it like between that courtyard and here?" Yang asked. "Did you see anything?"

 _A bright white light and a platinum fence. But it was only a flash. I was here before I had a chance to look around. There was nothing else. I was in the courtyard, then I was here._ Halcyon hummed and locked eyes with his Rider. _Yang this is probably going to hurt again. But stay you. Don't lose yourself again._

"I'll try."

 _You_ _ **will.**_ _See you later Firecracker._ With that, Halcyon disappeared top down. The dome was cast into darkness once again.

Yang fell to the ground on her side and curled into the fetal position. There that pain was again. It hurt just as much as before…but it wasn't permanent. She pushed herself off the ground and ran toward her teammate. Weiss was panting and holding herself up using her rapier. Yang helped her to her feet and grabbed Weiss' shoulders. She needed to know. "Weiss, I'm sorry."

She plunged deep into Weiss's head, barely noticing her teammate's screams. Yang tore apart Weiss head for anything that resembled her soulmate. There was nothing on the surface, so she dug deeper. And deeper. Where was he? He was just here. There had to be something! There was no way Weiss could pull him out of the aether, was there? How could…

 _There!_ Yang stopped when she found a faint trace of Halcyon's mind. So small, so...bare. It was like he was in hibernation, but he _was_ there.

Yang pulled out of Weiss' head and looked at her teammate. Weiss had tears running down her face and was panting heavily, but she didn't pull away. "I...I'm sorry Weiss." Yang gave Weiss one of her crushing hugs that she usually saved for Ruby. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're…welcome Yang." Weiss panted. "Can't…breathe…" Yang loosened her grip but didn't let go. Weiss finally returned the hug. "I didn't know that would happen. Winter never said anything about that."

"I take back everything bad I said about you, ever. You don't deserve any of that."

"Then could you stop calling me Ice Princess or anything like that?" Weiss only half sounded like she was joking.

"Gone. Never say it again."

"Well, we'll see about that." Weiss pulled away. "But now I need some sleep. I haven't slept since right before we came on this mission, and I've been in a Bullhead crash. I'm done for the day."

"Fine with me." Yang looked back to where she thought Ruby was. "We're done here. You can get rid of the dome."

The ice receded without dripping and the night sky returned. Yang walked toward her sister. She stumbled a bit and Ruby ran to Yang's side. Ruby took one of Yang's arms over her shoulder. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she walked Yang back to Cerise.

Yang smiled at her sister. "Aura."

Ruby did a double take. "What?"

"Weiss saved his Aura. It _really_ was Halcyon. Not an empty shell."

Ruby's eyes widened and she put on a small smile herself. "That's the best news I've heard all day."

* * *

 **And there's the trope of Weiss killing her friends and summoning them later. (ding!) I'm sure many of you saw something like this coming.**

 **Also, to all of you able to participate in the Steam Sale (I can't because I haben't been able to access Steam for the past freaking week...) may Gaben be merciful on your wallets.**


	42. Searching

**Happy 'Merica everyone! Yes, our county is one year older today! Nothing like using fireworks to fend off the aliens to celebrate America's Birthday. On a more serious note, if you're launching fireworks, be courteous to neighbors, especially if they're a combat vet. Many of them can't take take the explosions.  
**

* * *

Ruby leaned back against Cerise' side, not wanting to face the day quite yet. If it were just her team around, it wouldn't be a problem. They were all hurting in some way, and everyone would gather in a group hug and stay that way until people felt somewhat better. That could still happen, but she would have to get them all in the Bullhead or a room in the citadel. As it was, she was the Leader of the Riders. She couldn't show that kind of weakness. When they eventually got back to Remnant, everything would be better.

Yang moaned on the ground and tightened her arms around Cerise' snout. Despite what she said last night, she was still in incredible pain. Halcyon wasn't completely gone, but from the sound of it, she only felt her dragon when Weiss summoned him. That disappeared along with the summon. She had nightmares all night long, and Ruby and Cerise did their best to calm her down without entering her mind.

Ruby sighed and stood up. No point in delaying the inevitable. She walked out of the cover of Cerise' wing and into the morning light. A few soldiers roamed around along with a couple elves. Ruby didn't see any dwarves, but they could be out repairing some things in the city or the citadel itself. It looked like most of the Remmartians were active around the Bullhead…What kind of a leader wouldn't check on their troops?

She approached the Bullhead, trying not to draw attention from everyone else in the courtyard. Jaune and Pyrrha sat on the side of the transport, her head on his shoulder. Jaune looked up and waved Ruby over. "Morning, Ruby."

"Morning, Jaune." Ruby stopped a few feet away. "How you feeling after that crash?"

Jaune rolled his shoulder that wasn't occupied. "I'm a little sore, but I'll live. Nora's going to make us run our morning exercises in a few minutes. Not sure if that's going to help or not."

"Knowing her, probably not. By the way, how'd the salvaging go? I don't think I heard yesterday."

"About as well as expected. We got the guns and most of the ammo. About half the fuel cases were busted open and spilled everywhere. Figured it would be better for someone that knows more about Dust to handle the cleanup. All I know is one spark could blow the whole thing, and everything within a few blocks."

"Probably for the best." Ruby nodded. "Is someone guarding it?"

"Yaela is overseeing that." Pyrrha took her head off Jaune' shoulder. "She's not going to let anyone in or out until one of us shows up."

"What about the Grimm? Are there any left?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "None that I can see, but all the civilians I've seen are more than a little uneasy."

"Speaking of uneasy," Jaune tosses a thumb over his shoulder to the cockpit, "Weiss has been acting kind of funny all morning. I don't know if it's about what happened last night, but it's not good."

"Thanks for the heads up." Ruby stepped past Jaune and into the cockpit. Sure enough, Weiss sat ramrod straight in the copilot's seat, holding onto her right arm. She stared unblinking out the windshield. Her eyes were glassy, but nothing ran down her cheeks. "How you feeling, sis?"

Weiss' only movement was to squeeze her arm harder. "Remember when the Nevermores had Vert…and Velvet felt everything?"

Ruby's eyes widened. "Saphira's hurt?"

"Yeah." Weiss nodded rapidly. "It's not nearly as bad, but…"

"Broken arm? Scratch? Scales removed?"

"I think something's cut her." Weiss ran a hand in a line over her opposite arm. "It's not serious by any means, but…" she sighed. "I know I lectured the rest of you about treating Saphira like a baby, but I want to do nothing but that now. She's mine, and she's in pain."

Ruby squeezed her partner's shoulder. "Weiss, she's okay. She's with the elves. They won't let her stay injured."

Weiss turned her glassy eyes to Ruby. "I felt this about an hour we got back. Why haven't they done anything about it?"

"I, uh…"

"There is a reason for that Argetlam," a third voice said.

Ruby looked to one of her pockets. Someone was using her Scroll to talk to them. She fished her Scroll out and looked at the screen. If she was right, it was the Lord of Kirtan. "Lord Fíolir, you know what's wrong with Saphira?"

The elf gave a slight bow. "I'm afraid I do, Shadeslayer, but I will only tell her Rider."

Ruby looked to her partner. Weiss held up a finger and she closed her eyes. She took several slow and deep breaths. Her eyes opened and the glossy surface from before couldn't be seen. She motioned for the Scroll and Ruby handed it over. Ruby retreated to the other side of the cockpit. "What is the condition of my dragon?" Weiss asked. "I felt her pain early this morning, and it hasn't abated."

"I have betrayed your trust, Argetlam." Ruby couldn't see the screen, but she thought the elf gave Weiss a deep bow. "Saphira flew away midday yesterday. I had several warriors follow her, but she attacked them. I can assure you, she did not harm any of the warriors, nor did any of them harm Saphira."

That wasn't good. Ruby clamped her teeth together and watched her partner. Weiss held the same expression as before, but her fingers clamped around the scroll. "I'm sorry, I believe I heard you wrong." Her voice shook. "It sounded like you said that you failed to look after my dragon after I trusted you to keep an eye on her." Her anger could be heard as her sentence continued.

"You heard me correctly, Weiss. I failed to keep Saphira in Du Weldenvarden."

Weiss blinked and her passive face shattered. "You…let…Saphira…run? To who knows where? When there are still members of the Forsworn alive?"

The response was a long time coming. "You are correct."

"How _dare_ you!" Weiss exploded. "I trusted you! How could you let her fly off like that?"

Ruby jumped out of her seat and stuck her head out to the crew compartment. "I need some help here!" She pulled back in and tried to rip her Scroll away from her partner. Weiss still had one heck of a grip, despite her tirade and tears running down her face. Ruby managed to tear the Scroll away as Jaune and Pyrrha entered the cockpit. They dragged Weiss out literally kicking and screaming.

"SAPHIRA!" Weiss wailed as soon as she left the Bullhead.

Ruby winced and she brought the Scroll up to eye level. "Sorry about that. She's in pain, in more ways than one."

Lord Fíolir waved Ruby off. "I expected as much, if not worse. I was not appraised to the entirety of her situation, but I am aware she was tortured under Galbatorix. No one leaves his hold untouched. If it comforts Weiss Schnee, Saphira flew toward Urû'baen." He paused. "I know the situation is not the best, but shat is the situation in the city?"

He was right it wasn't the best time for this, but the word needed to spread. _"King Galbatorix is dead. We control Urû'baen. Morzan and Pruma are the only members of the Forsworn still alive."_

There was a flash of something in the elf's eyes, but it disappeared just as quickly. _"I will spread the word. If I may who killed the Traitor?"_

Ruby took a deep breath. _"I did. But despite what he did, I do not wear that as a badge of honor. Anyone who was there can tell you it was not an honorable fight."_

" _Very well, Ruby Shadeslayer. I will respect your wishes. I assume that you have much work to do in the city. I will let you get to that."_ Lord Fíolir disappeared from the screen.

Ruby sighed and put the Scroll back a pocket. She left the Bullhead and searched the area for Weiss. Judging by the way the entirety of JNPR stood in front of Cerise, Weiss was under there. Vert and Velvet stood by the entrance to the citadel along with Aaron and Nalia. Blake stood just outside Cerise' wing, both hands behind her neck.

Just as Ruby was about to approach, Deynor and Brom stepped out of the citadel. "Ruby. We need your assistance," Deynor called.

 _Dang it._ Ruby flicked her eyes between Deynor and Cerise. She had to go with him, but she also had to make sure Weiss and Yang were taken care of. "Blake, you're on Yang duty. Velvet, you're with Weiss. For anything in there, you and Vert shouldn't be needed."

Velvet and Vert walked away from the citadel. Vert and Cerise quickly traded places, barely letting those underneath be seen, but Ruby was able to catch a glimpse of Yang and Weiss in each other's arms. The two Faunus stood outside Vert's wing.

Ruby and Cerise walked together toward the entry to the citadel. "Let me guess, you want to see Shruikan and the rest of the Citadel for yourself?"

"Among other things," Brom said. Ruby didn't need to be told what he meant.

"But first," Deynor gestured to the relatively empty hall to the throne room, "walk with me." He waited for Ruby to walk to his side before advancing into the citadel. "I have heard talk among some of the men. They have heard that you are the one who killed their King. I do not know of the customs in your land, but here, that gives you more claim to the throne than anyone else."

Outside, Ruby kept her neutral expression. Inside, her head was swimming. "Are you saying I could set myself up as Queen?"

"You very well could. No one would be able to deny you your claim."

 _In more ways than one._ Ruby faced her eyes straight ahead. _Queen Ruby…_ She imagined herself sitting on the throne with a golden crown on her head...dealing with nobles and politicking all day ... _and that's enough of that._ "I have so many reasons why that isn't a good idea, not the least of them I'm not even from here."

"That brings the question, who should take the throne now?"

Ruby cast Deynor a sideways glance. She always thought that as the leader of the Varden, it would be him. She honestly didn't know enough about him to make an honest judgement, especially since she only knew his military strategies. But he was the leader of the Varden for a reason. As no one from Surda was here… _Ohhhh._ "We made a mistake not involving the Surdan government in this attack, didn't we?"

"Quite possibly. There are nobles there that believe their government the rightful rulers of Alagaësia. They may try to take it by force. Aroughs will likely join willingly as they have tried before."

"We're going to have to negotiate." Ruby turned her head back. "And our most politically savvy member is out of commission until her dragon is found."

Deynor raised an eyebrow. "Saphira?"

"All we know right now is that she's missing. Anything else, you'd need to talk to Weiss about, but I doubt she'll be talking to anyone besides our team right now."

"The people with you aren't the most open, are they?"

"Not with things like this. Also, if you knew more specifics of where we came from, I don't know if you'd cast us out or demand more of us."

Deynor focused on the large doors at the end of the tunnel. "What can we expect on the other side?"

Ruby tensed up. "I don't know. Shruikan said he was _my_ ally, not the Varden's. He may attack, or he may not. There also may be a few corpses in the room, if Shruikan hasn't burned them all. All I know for sure is that he burned Galbatorix right after I killed him."

Unlike the day before, the doors swung inward without any prompt. Ruby instinctively reached for Máni Bláto, but she didn't draw it. Smoke billowed out through the top half of the door, but the smell still hit Ruby. Burning flesh mixed with a city fire. It appeared Shruikan didn't want any corpses in his room. But that was a lot of smoke. _Cerise, can dragons breathe through smoke?_

 _We need air just like the rest of you, but we can take in much more than any of you two-legs._ Cerise sniffed the air and flicked her tongue out. _Even so, this is excessive. Shruikan might be able to bear it because of his size, but I wouldn't make it through the night in there without wards._

 _Speaking of which…_ Ruby covered her mouth with her natural hand. She chanted in the Ancient Language and the air around her mouth and nose started to filter out the smoke. She did the same for Deynor and entered the smoky throne room.

A few torches lit up the path to where the throne stood, but not nearly as many as before. It also looked like a few patches of her ice somehow stayed intact in a few places just off the carpet. Something sat smoldering a little way away from the throne. Judging by the size of it, that used to be Enduriel's dragon. Ruby thought the only things left of Enduriel or Formora were ashes. She was strangely okay with that.

Something moved in the smoke. A strong wind buffeted Ruby. She drew Máni Bláto and stuck the tip into the ground. Maybe it was an overreaction because Deynor took a knee and was fine. The wind came in several massive gusts, each one clearing out more smoke. Ruby's bionic eye switched to thermal and she saw Shruikan flapping his massive wings. The dragon became visible to her natural eye soon after.

When the smoke cleared enough for Shruikan's form to be completely visible, he brought his wings back to his sides. His cold blue eyes took in those in front of him and stopped on Deynor. _Everyone else I have met. Who are you?_

Deynor straightened. "My name is Deynor Anderson, leader of the Varden, and King to be of Alagaësia."

Shruikan shifted his eyes to Ruby. _You will not take the throne?_ It sounded like he would support Ruby if she claimed it, however that would be.

"I have no ambition to be Queen." Ruby shook her head and scowled. "I'm assuming you know from Weiss that I'm not even from here. The King or Queen should be from the land they rule."

The black dragon snorted then faced Deynor again. _I will not oppose you, yet. Do not give me reason to._

"I will endeavor not to."

The doors to the throne room thundered shut. Brom stepped forward. "Can anyone hear into this room?"

Shruikan faced Brom and his pupils shrank to slits. His lips curled, but no growl came forth. _No. Those wards are still intact._

"Then in what condition are the Eldunarí?" Ruby faced Brom, then flicked her eyes to Deynor. As far as she knew, Deynor didn't know about the existence of the Eldunarí. But as the future King, according to Glaedr, he had the right to know.

 _Galbatorix ordered them to follow my direction as well as his before the battle yesterday. I am the only reason they have not attacked the city. But they will not do so forever._

"Would you explain what you're talking about?" Deynor asked Brom.

 _I will explain on the way there,_ Nalia said. _This is a dragon's duty._

 _Left hall, last three doors on the right,_ Shruikan offered. He flicked his eye between the three Riders. _They are all unstable, even the ones that defended Ruby yesterday. Half of them are in a trance preventing any mental action. All of them will need to be put in that situation to stop any resistance from them. This is how you do it…._

* * *

Weiss stood at the edge of the city wall, staring past the outlying buildings, past the farms, to the sky above the grassland beyond. Somewhere out there was her little Saphira, her baby dragon, who was just approaching two weeks old. Saphira was alone. Something hurt her. It wasn't bad, but Weiss still felt every little bit. Not being able to do anything hurt even more.

Why did Saphira run? Was she scared? Did she miss Weiss? Did the elves do something to her that she didn't like? Weiss shivered and ran her hands over her arms. She squeezed her arm where she felt her dragon's pain.

Then it hit her. Saphira left because she felt Weiss' pain. That stupid Bullhead crash. Weiss' knees shook beneath her. It was her fault Saphira was missing. Her fault she was injured. She planted her palms on the stone merlon in front of her to keep from falling over it and off the wall. Her head hung. _I'm sorry, Saphira._ A single water drop fell to the stone.

A hand fell on Weiss' shoulder. "Are you alright, Weiss?" Velvet asked.

"She's missing because of me," Weiss breathed. "She felt what I did in the crash. She's trying to find me." She shook her head. "Why did I come here? If I stayed in Ellesméra, I'd still be with her and nothing would be wrong."

"You know it's not your fault." Velvet squeezed Weiss' shoulder. "It was Ruth and her dragon. You did what you had to, and you saved Yang. Without you here she'd be…" Velvet trailed off.

"I know." Weiss shook her head and raised it. "It's so different being on this side of things. I guess this is how Ruby feels half the time."

"You know how _all_ of us feel. It's not just Ruby who tries to think how thigs could have gone her way."

Weiss sighed and looked to her right. Ren and Nora were working on mounting the top turret from the downed Bullhead onto the stretch of wall above the main gate. When the army arrived in a few days, that would be used initially to keep the soldiers away until they surrendered. If needed, the dragons and the remaining Bullhead would do the work. Hopefully intimidation would work. There's been too much death already.

"You know what they think about Yang?" Weiss turned back to face Velvet.

The Faunus' rabbit ears drooped. "From the little I've heard, they're not her biggest fans right now. I've heard a few of them call for her execution."

Weiss straightened and her jaw dropped. "Ruby won't let that happen, right?"

"We both know Ruby and Cerise would fight the entire Atlesian Army by themselves to save Yang if they had to. I'm not sure who would win that fight." Velvet's small smile disappeared. "I don't know about Deynor. He might have to do something to keep the defectors on our side. Yang's not getting out of this unscathed." Velvet winced. "Maybe literally."

"What can we hope for here?" Weiss ran a hand through her hair. What were non-corporal punishments that were around before the Kingdoms formed? "Exile?"

Velvet faintly nodded. "I don't think Yang would want to come back anyway."

"Who's she with right now? Blake's with the Bullhead and Ruby's in the citadel."

"I believe Jaune, Pyrrha, and Yaela. But none of them are exactly Ruby or a dragon."

Weiss tensed up at the last word and stared out to the grassland beyond. "They really do help a lot, don't they?"

A mechanical whirring sound came from her right. Weiss faced it and saw the turret spinning around. An extension made the turret able to shoot down as well as up. It was crude, but Nora made it sound like it would hold. Ruby could have done it better, but she had other priorities.

Ren stood back from the turret and looked at his Scroll. "Preparing one second burst."

Nora bounded to Ren's side. "Light 'em up!"

The barrels of the gun started spinning faster and faster. Ren pushed a few buttons on his Scroll and the turret sprung up and faced directly down off the wall. "Firing." A dozen Dust rounds exploded out of the barrel and the extension held. The turret reset to its original position. Ren and Nora inspected the new arm. "There's a little strain on the joints, but nothing it can't handle."

"Mission complete!" Nora thrust a fist into the air. "No more work for us! Back to the ciiii…" She blinked as she locked eyes with Weiss. "Uh, actually, when's Vert getting back with more parts? We can do better."

Weiss faced the stone beneath her feet. Wherever Velvet went, she went. Vert was their ride back to the citadel, and if he went back, so would Velvet. Weiss _needed_ to stay on the wall. She was the only one who could know where Saphira was when she gets close. That, and the sooner Saphira was in her arms the better. She was _not_ leaving the wall until that happened, even if she had to wait weeks.

"He should be back soon," Velvet responded. "But after this run, that's it. Blake's going to blow the Bullhead."

"Any chance we can…" Nora's eyes flicked to Weiss again, "see the blast from here?"

"I don't think so." Weiss shook her head. "The charges were meant to destroy the inner workings of the Bullhead, not complete destruction. There may be smoke, but if Blake cleared the fuel right, there won't be a big fire-"

Weiss eyes widened and she gasped. She stumbled back against one of the embrasures. That…that feeling. Saphira. Weiss snapped her head to the east where she felt her dragon. She searched the sky for a speck of blue that was slightly darker than the rest. Not seeing it, she sprinted across the stone to get even closer to Saphira. The few soldiers along the wall stared at her as she ran past.

She had to stop once she reached the part of the wall that was under construction. There wasn't an obvious way up, and even if there was, there probably wouldn't be a good spot for Saphira to land. She stood away from the construction and she did her best to look around it. Saphira was out there. She was close. Why couldn't Weiss see her? Then again, she was small, not even pony sized. It wouldn't be exactly easy to spot her.

Weiss stared out, trying to pick out any movement. There were a few birds in the sky, quite a few solitary ones. Vultures, eagles, who cares? They weren't Saphira. Weiss thought that she'd searched them all three times for any signs that one of them could be her little one, if only far away. She had to be…

 _There!_ A glint of shiny blue amongst the clouds. Weiss focused on the figure, trying to see if it really was Saphira. The wings flapped slower than normal birds. Weiss thought she saw for limbs in addition to the wings as well. The blue flashes kept coming. There was one way to tell for sure. Weiss took a deep breath, then let it all out. "SAPHIRA!"

Weiss waited a few seconds for the sound to travel, hoping to hear something back. Before she expected, she felt a sudden flash of happiness. She brought a hand to the side of her head and a smile forced itself into her face. Soon after, a soft roar filled the air. She must have grown into her voice.

Saphira angled down toward her Rider. Weiss backed away from the embrasures so Saphira had a direct shot at her. As her dragon approached, Weiss noticed Saphira had continued to grow. She was about as big as Cerise was at about her age. If Cerise and Halcyon were anything to go by, Saphira's angle meant one thing. Weiss didn't think back then she'd enjoy that, but if Saphira needed it, so be it.

When Saphira was only a few hundred feet away, Weiss threw her arms wide. Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. Saphira roared twice more before she bowled over her Rider. Weiss wrapped her arms around Saphira's neck before she hit the ground. She buried her face in her dragon's scales. "I missed you, Saphira."

Saphira hummed and wrapped her neck around her Rider's head. _Weiss,_ a new, yet familiar voice said.

Weiss blinked, then turned her head to look into Saphira's tired eyes. "Did you just…"

 _Weiss._ Saphira hummed again and weakly flicked her tongue out. Her eyes half lidded. _Tired._

"I bet." Weiss rubbed Saphira's neck. "If you flew out midday yesterday, you've been flying for about a day straight." Weiss blinked then looked deep into her dragon's eyes. "Why did you leave? You were safe in Kirtan. You were hurt…Oh my gosh, let me see your leg."

 _No bad._ Saphira's eyes grew concerned and the emotions she put out gave a similar feeling. _Weiss pain. Saphira…fear. Saphira fly Weiss._

Weiss' lower lip trembled. She was right. She removed her arms from Saphira's neck and wiggled around until she could hug her dragon's snout. "I'm sorry I did that to you. I didn't mean to scare you. You are all I've thought about since I got hurt." Weiss wiped a hand across her forehead. "I'm not hurt anymore either. The elves helped me. You can't even tell I was hurt. Velvet can do the same for you."

Saphira flicked her tongue out, but didn't kiss Weiss. _Can tell._

"I'm okay." Weiss rested her forehead on her dragon's, then pushed her chin forward and kissed Saphira. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

Saphira pushed her head up into Weiss', then settled back down. _Tired._

"I bet you are." Weiss tried to free herself from under her dragon, but Saphira lowered herself onto her Rider even more. "Can you let me up?"

 _No._ Saphira tightened her grip. _No leave. Pain. Hurt._

Weiss' jaw dropped and she caressed the side of Saphira's face. "Remember what I told you back in Kirtan? I'm yours. If you want to keep me pinned to the ground, I'm perfectly fine with that. I welcome it. But here isn't the best place. We can move to the citadel, then we can to whatever you want."

Saphira's eyelids drifted south again. _Tired._

"You won't have to fly. Vert or the remaining Bullhead can carry you." Saphira's ears and eyelids raised. "I don't think you'll fit in the cockpit this time. If we do that, I'll stay with you in the crew compartment." Weiss blinked and leaned her head back. The remaining Bullhead was at the base of the wall. The Bullhead wouldn't move until Ren got down there, and neither would Saphira…Well, there could be worse things to be pinned under.

"Saphira?" Velvet said from above and behind Weiss. Saphira raised her head and looked in that direction. "Can I look at your leg? I need to make sure it's not infected.

After a second's hesitation, Saphira extended her front right leg. Weiss used this gap to squirm out from under Saphira. She took care to keep at least one hand on her dragon. Saphira whimpered and looked up at Weiss. "I'm not going anywhere." She scratched behind one of Saphira's ears. Saphira hummed happily and leaned into it.

Weiss trailed a hand over Saphira's scales until she reached a wing. She brought her other hand forward and began massaging the spot where wing met body. "You know Saphira, this was reckless. This was your first major flight, and you chose to fly from Kirtan to Urû'baen? Did you even take any breaks?" Weiss tried to glare at Saphira, but she didn't know if it worked.

 _No._ Saphira didn't even sound ashamed.

"No? You flew for almost twenty-four hours straight? Do you know what that can do to your muscles? Maybe a larger dragon can do it, but you're only two weeks old. You're not going to be able to fly for a week, if not more! What if the battle wasn't over? You would have gotten here completely exhausted and unable to fight. I can't guarantee I'd be able to protect you either. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Saphira slowly blinked. _Worth._

Weiss returned the blink then burst out laughing. Saphira probably didn't mean it, but she sounded like someone who was trying to be cool. She looked up at Weiss and cocked her head. Her own confusion and amusement crossed their link. Throughout her outburst, Weiss kept massaging Saphira's wing. She smiled at her dragon. "Has Ruby brushed off on you already? I'm going to need to talk to her about that."

Most of Saphira's amusement was replaced by more confusion. _No…brush._

"That's good to know." Weiss focused back on the wing in front of her. "This doesn't hurt, right?"

 _No._ Saphira rested her head on the stone. _Good._ Weiss continued massaging the one area for a little longer and moved to the joint near the center. Saphira hummed and wrapped her neck around Weiss' legs. Apparently that was the spot.

The wind suddenly picked up and blew down on Weiss. She looked up and saw the Bullhead hovering just above the wall. She shielded her eyes from the wind as the transport descended. It touched down and Nora hung out of the crew compartment. "Come on! Get the cutie in here!"

Saphira tried to stand, but her legs gave out from under her. _No move._

Weiss put her arms under Saphira and looked over to the other side. Velvet was doing the same thing, but it looked like she was thinking about something. Her eyes flicked up. Her mind entered Weiss', causing Weiss to flinch. _With her and your permission, I can lend her some of my energy._

 _What?_ Weiss thought as she looked between Saphira and Velvet. _You can do that?_

 _Yes, but not without your permission._

Weiss locked eyes with Saphira. _Are you okay with this?_

 _Yes._ Saphira's eyes half lidded again. _Tired._

Velvet rested a hand on top of Saphira's head. Weiss felt her dragon's strength increase rapidly. Saphira raised her head and put her legs beneath her. They shook, but they held her weight. She walked forward without help from Weiss and Velvet. Still, Weiss was ready to put her arms beneath her dragon and catch her if needed.

They made it to the Bullhead without incident. Saphira plopped down on the floor and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. She panted heavily. Weiss ran a hand down her dragon's back. "Good job, Saphira. Take a break." She moved back to the wing she was working on before. The floor tilted as the Bullhead took off again.

"Ooh! Her wings are sore?" Nora sounded all too happy.

"Yeah." Weiss stared at Nora with narrowed eyes. "Why?"

Nora pointed both thumbs at herself. "Team JNPR masseuse extraordinaire, right here! I can have her feeling good in no time!"

"I…uh…" Weiss looked between Saphira and Nora. Knowing Nora's tendencies, Weiss wasn't sure if letting her near Saphira was the best thing.

"Don't worry about her," Ren called back from the cockpit. "This is one thing she takes seriously."

"See?" Nora gestured to the cockpit. "If Ren says you can trust me, you know you can."

"But isn't your scar acting up through whatever the elves did for you?"

Some of the light left Nora's eyes and her smile became forced. "Well, this…shouldn't stress it too much. If it does, I'll tell you." She knelt down on the other side of Saphira and proceeded to work on the other wing. "Just relax and let me do all the work!" Nora returned to her normal voice.

Weiss sighed then looked over to Velvet. "Can Vert get her something to eat and drink?"

"He's already on it." Velvet nodded. "He flew by while Saphira had you pinned. I don't think he'll be back when we get to the citadel, but he'll have something for her soon. I think he said Yaela is going to get water from wells around the city."

 _Food?_ Saphira's ears stood up.

Weiss smiled at her dragon. "Who are you? Hal…" Her smile disappeared and she looked away, a good chunk of her good mood gone.

Saphira cocked her head. _Halcyon?_

"He's…" Weiss shook her head. "He's one of my Summons now." Saphira cocked her head in the other direction, not understanding. "He's dead. Yang can only feel him when he's summoned." Saphira whimpered and the wing that wasn't being massaged drooped.

The floor tilted again and Weiss felt the Bullhead slow. She looked out of the crew compartment and saw the courtyard in front of the Citadel. Nalia and Cerise were back outside too. They must have finished whatever they were doing inside. Cerise looked up at the Bullhead. As the transport lowered, her ears shot up and a hum escaped her throat. Saphira stuck her head out the side of the Bullhead and returned the favor with a roar.

The transport touched down and Weiss felt an urge overcome Saphira. She jumped out of the transport and searched around the courtyard. Something caught her eye and she bounded toward it and out of sight. Weiss jumped out of the Bullhead and followed her dragon.

It turned out, Saphira found where the other Riders were standing. Her wings covered the ground and her tail dragged behind her. Aaron and Ruby looked like they didn't know whether they should be happy or worried at Saphira's appearance. Yang stared at the young dragon with bloodshot eyes, her jaw hanging.

Saphira crawled forward and rubbed her head against Yang's legs. Yang flinched and looked at Weiss with that same blank expression. "I told her," Weiss said. "She knows."

Yang's eyes widened and her jaw dropped even more. She fell to her knees and brought the young dragon into a tight hug. She wept openly, and Saphira wrapped her wings around the dragonless Rider.

Weiss felt her throat constrict. Even after seeing and feeling Halcyon last night, Yang was still broken. It was Ruby after the North Sanus Mountains all over again, only much, much worse. She looked between Aaron and Ruby. "Is there any place big enough in there for…" She let the thought hang.

"The throne room, but that's kind of occupied." Aaron shrugged. "Other than that, I don't know."

Ruby whipped her head to the grand hall, then back to Weiss. "I can have this place searched in a few minutes. We need to do that anyway. Aaron, if anything comes up, you're in charge until I get back." Ruby disappeared without another word in a flash of rose petals.

Yang stood up and approached Weiss with clenched fists. There were few things scarier than Yang Xiao Long approaching you with red eyes, only this time it wasn't her irises. She clamped her hands down on Weiss' shoulders. "Listen up, Weiss Schnee." Yang's voice sounded like it was pushed through a straw. "Don't you _dare_ let anything happen to Saphira. She is _everything_ to you now. _Everything._ She's happy, you're happy. She's sad, you're sad. She dies…" Yang's lips moved for a while but no sound came out, "you'll wish you died alongside her."

Weiss' jaw dropped, then she quickly closed it. "That won't happen. Nothing's going to touch her."

"Good." Yang's stern expression broke and her eyes leaked. She pulled Weiss into a rough hug. "Please…let me see him again. Let me feel him."

"I will." Weiss rubbed Yang's back. "If Ruby doesn't find anything, we'll go back to the place we were last night."

Weiss and Yang were buffeted by a storm of rose petals. A hand fell on a shoulder each. "No need," Ruby said. "I found a place."

Yang pulled back and gave the most pleading face Weiss had ever seen. Weiss never wanted to see that look on anyone ever again, but she knew it would only get worse from here. Weiss turned to face Ruby. "Lead the way."

* * *

 **Yep, Halcyon's not gone, but he isn't there either.  
**


	43. Winning the Battle

**SAVE THE DATE! OCTOBER 14! RWBY VOLUME 5! (Or probably 15 for non-first RT site members, unless they postpone it a week like they did with Chibi...)**

 **PSA 2: SPIDERMAN HAS 2 POST CREDIT SCENES! WAIT TILL THE LIGHTS COME FULLY ON! I think the second has become my overall favorite in the MCU.**

 **I believe I've started what may be the last chapter in Reversal. That, or it's coming up. Right now, it's looking like Reversal will end at 51 chapters. Here I thought there was no way it would beat out 'A Rose's Scales' in length. But this story won't be over there. Once I'm done with this, I'll be working on the Summer and Raven focused prequel, and from there to Act III. What I originally thought wouldn't last 20 chapters is turning into a full blown series.  
**

* * *

Aaron crossed his arms as he watched the army approach. It was a few days later than expected, but with the storm that blew through yesterday, it was a miracle the army was here at all. He knew what ten thousand men looked like from the finals round of the Vytal Festival Tournament after the battle of Vale. This wasn't ten thousand men, maybe seventy-five-hundred. That storm did more than Aaron thought. Then again, Weiss thought she saw a funnel cloud.

As expected, the army didn't have any siege weapons. From the look of it, they were all normal foot soldiers, with the heaviest weapon being a single ballista. Not enough to take a city. Compare that to the dozens of long range weapon emplacements on the wall, the thousand soldiers that defected to the Varden. The army had numbers, nothing else. Then there were the Riders, dragons, single Bullhead, and the rest of the Remmartians. This army would be defeated by nightfall, one way or the other. Hopefully it wouldn't come down to slaughter.

Ruby stepped up beside Aaron with her Scroll in hand. "Cyborg to Champ, is the ground team in position?"

" _We're ready to ride on your mark, Cyborg,"_ Pyrrha returned. _"We'll ride when the gates open."_

"Lotus, what's the status on the turret?"

" _It's warmed up and ready to fire,"_ Ren said. _"If this new arm holds, we'll be able to fire almost everywhere."_

"Jackrabbit, Big Green and Wolf's Bane are ready to fly. How's Meadow?"

" _We're all green over here,"_ Velvet sounded slightly depressed. _"We'll just need to save on fuel."_

"Copy that. All teams wait for my signal." Ruby lowered her Scroll and sighed. "You ready for this?" she asked Aaron.

"Are _you_ ready to use intimidation to get your way?" Aaron asked.

Ruby shook her head. "I just want to get back to Remnant. I didn't think I missed Patch that much. Sleep in my own bed." Ruby clenched her fists. "But we still have to take Dras-Leona and make sure this whole place doesn't collapse into civil war. Hopefully Weiss will be up for negotiating if need be."

Aaron nodded then turned his head toward the citadel. Weiss and Saphira were hanging back with Yang and the few dwarves. Weiss had been coming along nicely, and even regained some of her bossiness that Aaron didn't know he missed. But Yang…Yang only got worse. She only spoke to Weiss, Ruby, and Cerise, and even then sparingly. Everyone else she glared or yelled at. None of the elves or Remmartians held it against her. Deynor, the dwarves and soldiers on the other hand…well, it was a good thing Weiss was with her.

"They're getting close." Ruby closed her natural eye and raised her Scroll. "Open the gates." The large central gates to the city opened outward. Soon after, eight horses galloped out of the city. Three soldiers and one magician accompanied Deynor, Brom, Jaune, and Pyrrha. Two of the soldiers carried the Varden's standard; a white dragon holding a rose above a sword pointing downward above a purple field. Aaron couldn't get past the irony of the flower and the one who killed Galbatorix.

Aaron raised his V4 and looked through the scope that used to be on Crescent Rose. He focused on the soldiers in the lead, and in particular one man with a feather on his helmet, the commander of what remained of the army. This man was a fighter. He massive arms and a sword that only they could be lifted by those arms. He also had several scars on his face. He might have been able to give Yatsuhashi a run for his money. At the moment, solving this without bloodshed didn't look like an option.

The commander craned his neck and raised a fist. The army came to a stop in a ripple effect. He pointed to three other men, and they rode ahead of the rest of the army. As the soldiers approached the defenders, the commander's expression darkened. It must have been the banners.

All twelve people grouped up in no man's land. Words were exchanged on both sides. From what Aaron could tell, Brom and Deynor kept their heads while the commander was yelling and becoming red in the face. After a while, Pyrrha turned to the wall and made a show of taking out her Scroll. _"Chap to Cyborg. They don't believe us about our weapons. Enlighten them?"_

Ruby whipped out Máni Bláto and switched it to rifle form. Less than a second later, she fired, and half of the commander's longsword snapped off. The commander jumped back and drew what was left of his weapon, along with all his men. None of the defenders did the same, but they did grab their hilts.

"Nice shot," Aaron whispered.

"Thanks." She lowered her weapon. "Here's hoping I don't have to use it on any person."

Aaron focused through the scope again. The commander was being a lot more careful, though one of his men looked to be in deep concentration, like he was trying to cast a spell or mentally communicate. Aaron swung his V4 to the army itself. The ballista was being armed. Several archers behind the front line strung their weapons as well. "Ruby, archers."

"I see them." Ruby faced the army and bit her lip. "Don't do anything stupid."

"They have the numbers. They may think that's enough." Aaron swung his weapon back to the meeting. The army's commander was yelling again, and his body language said he was going to attack. Yet he was outnumbered two to one. Either he was overconfident, or he had something else up his sleeve.

As expected, he charged Deynor. But his broken sword stayed in place. Aaron shifted his gaze to Pyrrha. She didn't even have her arms raised. Still, the man ran and drew back a fist. He threw it forward, only to be caught on Jaune's shield. Jaune didn't even budge.

Now only Brom and Deynor didn't have weapons drawn. Who would blink first? _Nalia, get ready,_ Aaron called. _We may have a fight on our hands._

 _Hopefully not,_ Nalia said, irritated. _I don't like how this weapon is mounted._

 _If it was on your side, you'd be unbalanced._

 _That doesn't make it better. It feels weird._

Aaron shook his head and rested his finger on the trigger. Burst or full auto wouldn't work from here, or when Nalia grabbed him. Hopefully the sniper lessons from Ruby paid off.

The soldiers backed off and retreated to their horses. The defenders did so as well. The army's commander yelled something when he was fully mounted. Both groups rode at full speed back to their respective forces. _"They want to fight,"_ Jaune's voice came over the Scroll. _"Let's give it to them."_

 _We're coming up,_ Cerise told Aaron and Ruby. Seconds later, Aaron felt the stone beneath his feet shake as both dragons landed behind him. He faced Nalia and saw she was as flat as she could be with a new weapon mounted on her belly. Cerise was in a similar situation.

 _Mount up,_ Nalia ordered. _Let's show them who rules this land now._

Aaron climbed onto Nalia's saddle, careful not to trigger the new firing mechanism attached to it. Ruby didn't have enough Remnant tech to make the dragons be able to fire the guns with a mental command like the normal sets, so she had to make do with what could be salvaged from the Bullhead. The rigging was crude, but it should work for now. Then again, Ruby built it. I should last for years.

The army started marching forward, but what hope could they have to take the city? They didn't have the weapons to destroy the gate or the ladders to scale the wall. Either they had some skilled magicians in their number who knew their way around the wards of the city, or the commander was prideful. Aaron guessed the latter.

Cerise slid up to Nalia's side with Ruby on her back, her helmet nowhere in sight. As one, the dragons rose to their full height and stood at the edge of the wall with their heads hanging over. Both dragons growled at the approaching army, and it sounded like Vert added his own from the other side of the wall. A wave filtered through the men. A few in the back even dropped their weapons and ran.

"No one is to engage directly," Ruby ordered over the Scroll. She turned to Aaron but kept her Scroll by her mouth. "Big Green, with us. You're taking out the ballista, we'll cover you."

Nalia growled her acknowledgement, then jumped off the wall. She dove almost straight at the ground, and pulled up at the last second. She skimmed the ground, just high enough so she wouldn't smack any soldiers and low enough the ballista couldn't get a shot. Cerise passed Nalia just as archers started to fire. None of the arrows made it through Cerise' wards to scratch her armor. Cerise nosed up and over the ballista. Nalia reached down and batted the war machine, splintering it.

"Target down," Aaron announced. He turned his head back to the army. It looked like no one was killed in the attack, but a few soldiers were knocked off their feet. Even more cut and ran. A block of archers formed near the rear of the army and lined up shots with those running away. A dozen arrows flew toward the deserters. Aaron thrust a hand toward them. "Thrysta!" All arrows curved down and plunged into the ground without going fifty feet. "Street Rat to Cyborg, the deserters are under attack. We'll hang back and cover their retreat." Nalia nosed up at an angle and circled back to the rear of the army.

" _Copy that, Street Rat. Standby for new orders."_

" _The leading edge in in range of the turret,"_ Ren's voice came over the Scroll.

" _Make a line in the sand,"_ Ruby ordered.

Aaron had to squint to see the turret. The gun raised and angled down. The barrel rotated faster and faster, and hot Dust exploded out the end. It slowly made an explosive line in the ground a few dozen feet in front of the army. The sound took a while to travel, but the gun could be heard for miles around.

The leading edge of the army stopped completely as the turret fired. The bullets stopped flying and the army didn't advance. Maybe they'd had enough. Then a single horseman ran out in front of the army. It looked like the commander. He faced the army and yelled at them. The lines of the army moved forward once again, but they were no longer straight across.

"I'm sensing a disagreement between command and the rank and file," Aaron commented.

" _So am I,"_ Ruby said. _"We're going to change that. Jackrabbit, Meadow, if this doesn't work, be ready with a horseshoe of fire."_ Cerise pinned her wings to her side and dove to the front of the front of the advancing army. She flared her wings as she reached the ground and grabbed the commander off his horse. While the dragon rose, the poor animal on the ground galloped off to the side. Cerise flew back to the wall and dropped her prisoner off on top of the wall, right where Ren and Nora manned the turret.

The army stopped once again. More soldiers dropped their weapons and ran, but not as much as Aaron expected. Maybe taking their commander away gave the soldiers drive instead of taking it away. Still, when they advanced, it was hesitant, and the gaps between lines grew with each step.

Vert jumped off the wall fell before his engines kicked in. He circled wide around the army until he flew behind Nalia. From there, he let loose his green fire on the ground. He flew toward the front lines and curved in front of them. Once his blaze surrounded the army on three sides, he closed his mouth and flew back to the wall.

With the army effectively trapped, Cerise flew away from the wall. She roared once, loud and commanding. Any other sound silenced. Aaron could help but nod his approval. Few dragons could completely silence a countryside with one roar, especially with an army and other dragons in the area.

Cerise turned to the side so Ruby could be easily seen by those on the ground. "You aren't our enemies," Ruby's voice boomed over the land. "We do not want to fight you. Too much blood has already been spilt in this city.

"Your King is dead, your commander, captured." Aaron noticed a ripple in the army with Ruby's announcement. "You have no direction, no one to tell you what you can and can't do from here on. You all have three options. We will not judge whatever you choose, and we will see that your choice is respected by us and your fellow soldiers.

"Option one, you drop your weapons and leave through the rear. There is no shame in that, especially with how some of you joined the army. We will make sure you have the proper supplies to return to wherever you're from. Option two, you stay loyal to King Galbatorix and his Empire. You will be captured and imprisoned here or elsewhere, but you will be treated fairly. Anyone who is willing to give up their freedom or their life for what they believe deserves our respect. Option three, you keep your arms and serve in the Brodring Kingdom's army. What I said about loyalty applies here too. I'm sure many of you joined to protect your families and communities from bandits and other undesirables. You can still do so, and many of you will likely be assigned to defend your homes directly. If you wish to join us though, your mind will need to be checked so we know your intentions are true. The exit for that will be on your right." On cue, a section of fire disappeared. Vert dove for that section. "Anyone still in the ring when the sun is at its highest will be considered loyalists."

With Ruby's speech finished, Aaron stared into the army. The loyalists could very well turn on everyone else. With Vert and Velvet checking on the joiners, it was up to him, Nalia, Ruby, and Cerise to make sure everyone got to where they intended.

It took several minutes, but the soldiers started to move. One by one, soldiers left through the open back of the fire, either dropping their weapons completely or keeping their bows. Aaron hoped at that point those were hunting tools and not weapons of war. A little while longer, a large block broke off on the right side and walked toward the gap in the fire. Aaron noticed that a few soldiers were guarding their rear. Apparently they thought that a few soldiers were going to try and stop them.

They were right. A much smaller group charged the joiners. Aaron stuck a hand toward the area between the two groups. A green barrier appeared between them, and the charging soldiers bounced off it, unable to attack. They most likely had some wards, and Aaron didn't have the time to try and crack them. Instead, he cast a spell on the ground that made the soil rise up around those soldier's legs, trapping them in place.

As time went on, more and more soldiers dropped their weapons and retreated out the back. Most of the deserters grouped up on a hill nearby. It was never a steady stream of people deserting, unlike the line for the joiners. Only Vert and Velvet were inspecting people, so that formed a bottleneck. A few soldiers guarded the line from any more attacks, but none came, most likely not wanting to risk angering the Riders.

In the end, the split between the options was about even. As the joiners marched to the now open gates of Urû'baen, all three dragons converged on the loyalists. Aaron dismounted and brandished Redemption and his V4. All dragons snarled at the soldiers but no attacks came. In fact, most of them had their weapons on the ground. Ruby's mind entered Aaron's. _It looks like they have a spokesperson. I'll let you know if anything happens._

Aaron continued to stare down the soldiers, ready to act if one of them so much as twitched. The soldiers stared back, some with hate, some with fear. Aaron wanted to lower his weapons, but he could lose valuable time if some of them attacked.

 _Okay guys,_ Ruby mentally called, _this is what's going to happen. All these men are unarmed. We're going to escort them through the city to the Western barracks once the supply wagons for the deserters make it out. We'll have guards from both the city and army joiners watching these people. This city can house ten thousand men in barracks. When one building fills up, we move onto the next._ "Let's move out!" Ruby called over the murmuring of the soldiers.

Aaron craned his neck to look over the crowd. _This is going to take a while._

* * *

Ruby needed a break. Ever since she'd been chosen as the leader of the Riders, she'd been working nonstop and had quite a few sleepless nights. Her two rubies were completely drained and she'd need to sleep that night before the Remmartians flew to Dras-Leona the following morning. Hopefully the dwarves wouldn't ambush her again and ask to take a look at the Bullhead's turret. It was too big for the dragons to carry long distance or for the remaining Bullhead to carry. It would be destroyed before the Riders flew away.

But rest could wait. She'd gotten off easy, Yang hadn't. Ruby hadn't checked on her sister since before the army arrived. A lot could change in eight hours. She didn't know if she hoped Yang was asleep or awake.

She reached the room Yang commandeered after the first time Weiss summoned Halcyon in there. Ruby took a deep breath and pushed the door open. She stuck her head inside and froze. Yang had her arms wrapped around Halcyon's pure white snout. She mumbled something Ruby couldn't pick out, but Halcyon gave a mournful hum.

Off to the side, Weiss was draped over Saphira's back, panting and sweating. "I can't keep him here much longer."

Yang whipped her head around. "Then do better!" she ordered with a voice crack. She reburied her face in Halcyon's scales and tightened her arms around his snout. As Ruby watched, Halcyon's tail started disappearing. The regression slowly made its way to Halcyon's head. Yang held on until there was nothing to hold on to. She fell to the ground and screamed in agony.

She pushed herself off the ground and charged Weiss. Yang picked her teammate up by the shoulders and shook her. "Bring him back! Bring him back!"

"I…can't," Weiss panted. "Too…much."

"I don't care! Bring him back!"

Saphira whimpered and tried to push Yang away with her neck and a leg. She managed it, but Yang still held her hands like they were still on Weiss' shoulders. Yang's mouth hung open, but no sound came out."

"I'll be…back when…I can." Weiss put most of her weight on Saphira's back and the two of them walked toward the door. She nodded at Ruby, but gave no other indication that she knew Ruby was there.

Behind them, Yang brought her arms in and hugged herself. Her knees gave out and she barely caught herself from falling on her face. She threw her head back and unleashed a gut-wrenching scream.

Ruby felt tears run down her cheeks as she pulled her head out of the room. Weiss and Saphira left soon after. "Has she been like this all day?" Ruby asked when the door closed behind Saphira's tail.

"Kind of?" Weiss shrugged. "I don't know…if summoning him…is helping…or hurting."

"She's breaking down like that after each time?"

"Yeah." Weiss hung her head and took a few seconds to breathe. "I didn't think…after that first time…she'd be…this bad."

Ruby turned her eyes to Saphira. "Has she done anything to you?"

 _No._ Saphira shook her head. _She scare she hurt me, hurt Weiss._

"She's scared she'll hurt me, and hurt Weiss," Weiss corrected, managing to say it all without a break.

Saphira nodded and looked back up at Ruby. _She's nice, but in pain._ Her head dipped. _I try to help but…_ She whimpered and her head dipped.

"I'm sure you're doing all you can." Ruby ran a hand up Saphira's snout., then focused back on Weiss. "I've talked to Blödhgarm. He'll have four elves escort you back to Du Weldenvarden and to Ellesméra. You'll be safe there, and you _will_ talk with our teachers there. Odds are by the time the rest of us get there, you'll have had more time with them than the rest of us, and it will be one on one time too.

"When you meet them, give them this." Ruby pulled a slip of paper out of a pocket and handed it to her partner. To Weiss, the writing might as well have been written in ancient Valic. To Oromis and Glaedr, it was a notification of Weiss' mental condition, and words to teach her that Ruby would eventually be able to use to swear to Weiss that she wasn't in Galbatorix' custody.

Weiss took the piece of paper and nodded. "Anything else we should know before we go."

"Invidia will run you through elven etiquette on your way to Ellesméra, more than your little bit before you flew to Kirtan. Other than that, I have a few more orders." Ruby stuck up a finger. "One, relax. Calm down. When the rest of us get there, I want to see the Weiss I knew when we started out on this campaign. Two," Ruby gently lifted Saphira's head, "spend time with your dragon. She'll help you recover, and you'll help her grow. Read to her, have her read to you, tell stories, have fun. Spoil her if you have to. Just get to know each other." Saphira hummed and leaned her head back into her Rider. "Three, when Saphira gets big enough, go on a long flight together. Something tells me you'll just melt into the saddle, or scales if you ride bareback."

Weiss smiled and moved her head to nuzzle Saphira's. Her smile turned into a smirk. "Really? Do I have to? Can I clean the latrines instead?"

"Once you learn magic, yes. It's a lot simpler." Ruby's smile faded. "In all seriousness, I'm sending Yang with you too. She's in no condition to fight, and…" Ruby's head dipped. "I'm worried about what she'd do if she went up against Morzan or Pruma…if she'd do anything, if you get my meaning. Look after her."

Weiss' eyes dipped. "She's my sister now too, Ruby. Of course I'll look after her."

"Thanks sis." Ruby pulled Weiss up and gave her a proper hug. She broke away and rubbed Saphira's head again. "Cerise wants to talk with the both of you. She's in her room on the other side of the Citadel."

Weiss took a single step in that direction before freezing. "Um, how do I get there without going past… _there?"_ Saphira whimpered and brushed against her Rider's legs.

Ruby mentally kicked herself. She almost had to knock Weiss out after she accidentally found the place where she was held. That place was unfortunately close to the room Cerise claimed. Add to that, the next fastest way was through the throne room, where Shruikan was currently sleeping. Everyone had been advised against entering the room when Shruikan was asleep, or be killed not so quickly. Ruby thought of another way and told Weiss. It would take a while, but hopefully it didn't bring her by any bad places.

When Weiss and Saphira rounded a corner, Ruby faced the door to Yang's room. She took a deep breath and opened the door once more. Yang was curled up in a fetal position near the center of the room, sobbing loudly. Ruby's heart sunk and she felt tears returning to her own eyes. She slowly approached her sister, careful not to startle her.

As she approached, Ruby noticed just how disheveled Yang had become. The clothes she normally wore under her armor and exoskeleton were filthy and torn. All wounds on Yang's face and arms were sealed, but those areas were inflamed. The only parts of her that didn't look terrible were her scale clad gauntlets and her golden hair. Ruby didn't think the latter was her normal love and overprotection.

Ruby stood beside Yang, and her sister hadn't noticed her. She dropped to her knees, then to her side with her head level with Yang's. Still, Yang didn't look up. Ruby reached a hand out and rested it on her sister's cheek. Yang tensed, and slowly removed her head from her legs. She locked her bloodshot eyes with Ruby's. "Hey, sis," Ruby whispered.

Yang pulled Ruby across the floor without a word and buried her face in her sister's shoulder. Ruby returned the hug with one arm since the other was pinned against the floor. This had become common practice. Yang would trap Ruby in her arms, and Ruby would rub her sister's back and let Yang run out of tears before saying anything.

This time it took a lot longer for Yang to quiet down, and when she did, it sounded like it was only because she had nothing left to give. Ruby turned her head and kissed Yang's cheek before returning to her previous position. "I love you, Yang."

"Hel…help me." Yang's voice was raw and she squeezed tighter.

"I'm doing everything I can, and I'll do anything you ask me to." Ruby paused. She had to switch from little sister to team leader. "I'm doing what's best for you. You're done here. I'm sending you with Weiss and some elves back to Du Weldenvarden. You'll be safer, any Weiss can keep-"

"I can't." Yang buried her head further into Ruby's shoulder.

"Sure you can. Weiss can-"

" _I can't, Ruby!"_ Yang swore. She brought her head back and looked Ruby in the eyes. "I swore to Halcyon I'd protect our sisters with my life. If you're going against the Morzan and Pruma, I _need_ to be with you."

Ruby's jaw dropped, but she brought it back up. "Okay then. You watch my back, I'll watch yours. Cerise' wing is always open."

Yang nodded, then her eyes widened. She pushed herself off the ground and into a sitting position. "You said you'd do anything to help, right?"

"Of course." Ruby moved to a sitting position as well and took her sister's hands…But something was wrong in Yang's tone. "Name it."

"Release me from my oath. Only you, Cerise, Weiss, and…probably Blake can do that now."

Ruby opened her mouth to do so, but hesitated. Yang _really_ wanted to be with Halcyon. Ruby didn't blame her, and she didn't want Yang to take a fatal blow for her because of the oath. At the same time, Ruby noticed the same thing she did before in her sister's tone. "Are you sure? Your last promise to Halcyon?"

Yang's watery eyes narrowed and she shook her head. "No…but I…I want to be with him."

Ruby's heart had a sinking feeling. This wasn't just about going with Weiss anymore. "How can releasing your oath get you to Halcyon?"

"Bec…" Yang's throat visibly constricted and her mouth moved with no sound coming out. "Because…I can't ki…kill myself with it in place."

Ruby's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Her heart fell out of her chest. "What?" Her voice was so quiet, she barely heard her own voice.

"I've tried…several times." Yang's head dipped. "But it always forces me away from going through. I don't want to leave, but…I…I can't live without him."

Ruby stared open mouthed at her sister with rivers streaming on her cheeks. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her strong, proud, big sister wanted to die, and she actually _tried?_ What was worse, part of her considered granting Yang her likely last wish. Her left hand also trailed back to where Máni Bláto rested.

"No." Ruby shook her head and leaned forward, embracing her sister once again. "No. No. No. No." She rocked Yang from side to side. "I can't. I love you. I…I don't want you to die."

"I don't either." Yang tried to crush Ruby's back, then pushed her sister away. "But I _can't_ live without him. Please, release me."

"What does he think about this? You'll be leaving him without you, stuck with Weiss for who knows how long."

Yang's head dipped even more. "I…I haven't told him. I…Weiss can just release him. I think I've heard her say something about that for Grimm. We'd be together then. Ruby…please."

"No." Ruby shook her head harder.

"Then…do me in yourself."

"No!"

"I saw you reach for your weapon, part of you-"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Ruby was in hysterics. How could she convince Yang otherwise?

" _Please! Let me die!"_ Yang begged, showing just how much she wanted it.

"Penny!" Ruby yelled with closed eyes. She slowly opened them and looked at Yang. Her big sister kept quiet. "Penny's Aura is _real._ If it wasn't, we wouldn't be able to feel her. It's not some Galaxy Trek deflector shield. Her Aura had to come from somewhere. We could be able to do something similar for Halcyon." Ruby bit her lips, trying to convince herself not to swear her next words. It didn't work. _"If I'm wrong or if it doesn't work, only then will I consider releasing you."_

Hope filled Yang's eyes, but it dulled quickly. "But…how long will that take?"

"I don't know. But if it works, won't it be worth the wait? Having Halcyon back, even if he's in a flash drive?"

Yang dipped her head then gave Ruby a not at all intense glare. "If you're wrong about this, you're going to pay for this."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ruby hugged Yang again and it was returned immediately. "I want you to be with me for forever."

"Same here, Ruby."

Ruby let go of her sister. She stood up and offered a hand to Yang. "Like I've said, Cerise' wing is open. She's your dragon as well as mine until we get this figured out. You won't have to be alone tonight."

Yang hesitantly took Ruby's hand. Ruby hauled her sister to her feet, and caught her when her legs threatened to give out. "I guess I need my exoskeleton first."

"I guess so." Ruby walked her sister to where her armor and exoskeleton lay in a corner. She let Yang go and watched her don the armor broken armor by herself. When she was done, Ruby put both hands on Yang's soldiers. "Next time Weiss summons Halcyon, you tell him _exactly_ what you told me, got it?"

" _I'll tell him."_ Yang nodded. She looked and sounded guilty.

Ruby patted her sister on the shoulder. "Come on sis, our dragon awaits."

* * *

 **Geeze it hurts to write Yang broken. It feels so wrong on so many levels.  
**


	44. Prelude

**It's official. I have Reversal fully written, and the first chapter of the prequel. But I'm still only releasing one chapter per week, barring reaching 200 favorites on this. The reason: senior year of college. I got class, marching band, and hopefully a job there. The bigger the backlog, the better so I can keep getting these to you regularly. Again, I have no idea if I'll be able to keep up with this when I start up classes. Those come before everything.  
**

 **Also, the character short for Weiss was released yesterday. So pretty! So...yikes. GIVE ME MORE!**

* * *

Ruby inspected the Eldunarí chamber again. Out of several hundred dragons, less than twenty were awake, including the ones that apparently were ordered to assist her if it came to a fight. All others were in a trance so deep she could barely feel their minds when she put a hand on them. Most of them would stay like that for a long time. There simply weren't enough sane dragons to help bring them out of their insanity. Some of the elves would help, but as far as she knew, none of the ones in the city knew about them. Then again, it was up to her who could know. Even then, it wouldn't be for a while with most of the elves leaving the city.

"This is going to take a while, isn't it?" Ruby asked, looking up to Aaron, who was staring at a deep purple Eldunarí.

"Years." Aaron turned around to face Ruby. "It took the Traitor this long to get almost half under his control, and he was forcing them to his will. We won't do the same."

"Not all that we found in this trance may be insane," Brom countered from behind Ruby. She turned her head to face him and was he was leaning against a wall. "Many may only take a little coaxing. Some none at all. I doubt all of these lost their bodies and Riders at Vroengard."

"But what about those who did?" Ruby hugged herself and looked down at the Eldunarí in front of her. Its color was almost a perfect match to Cerise. One of her parents? Maybe, maybe not. "If they've been asleep since Vroengard…Yang begged me to let her die. How many of these will too?"

"Most, probably." Aaron shook his head. "They don't want to live without their partners."

Brom shifted against the wall. "There were many on Vroengard who would destroy those who asked without hesitation."

"Well we're not those people," Ruby snapped. "Not anymore. We're not executioners, and we don't assist in suicide." Her head dipped. "That doesn't help anyone." Ruby didn't know if she was trying to convince herself or Brom.

 _Many of us will try to convince you otherwise,_ one of the sane Eldunarí said.

"I'm sure they will, Roula. It's our job to convince them to live." Ruby lay a hand on the Eldunarí in front of her, and this one she actually felt in her head. All that pain…all that hate…all that sadness. "There are so few dragons left. We need all of your help."

"Speaking of help," Aaron stared down the line of seventeen dragons that were still sane, "how many of these are we taking with us to Dras-Leona?"

Ruby took her hand off the Eldunarí. "Shruikan says we can take two per dragon. With Weiss heading back to Du Weldenvarden, that makes six with us." She looked back and forth down the line. _"I know Galbatorix used you all against your will for years. None of us will do the same. If you don't want to fight, you will stay here. No one is forcing you to do anything. If you wish to help, speak up now."_

She waited for any response. None were forthcoming. Ruby was about to turn away when one of them entered her mind. _**Only two of the traitors remain,**_ Roula growled. _ **With them gone, any future eggs may rest easy and our vengeance will be complete. You may have my strength, Kingkiller.**_

Ruby internally winced at the title. The fewer reminders of what Galbatorix did to her the better…That, and Shadeslayer just sounded cooler. Hopefully Roula didn't catch on, even though she was probably well aware from experiencing it first hand. "Thank you for your assistance," Ruby said, thinking she kept her voice level.

One by one, five more pledged their support for this mission, then four more said they'd be willing to help whatever way they could in the city beyond the citadel. The remaining seven stayed silent, partly because some were wild dragons.

Ruby nodded, then grabbed the velvet carrying bags she dropped by her feet. She tossed a couple to Aaron and another two to Brom. They each bagged two volunteers, leaving the rest in place. With the volunteers secured, the Riders left the room. Ruby looked around the room once more before closing the door behind her.

Something had been hanging at the back of her head for a long time. "Brom? I don't suppose…Saphira was in there?"

Brom nearly tripped, but caught himself quickly. "No. Saphira is truly dead. Morzan never gave her the chance to give up her Eldunarí."

Ruby's head dipped. "Sorry I brought her up." She paused. "What's Deynor think of all the Eldunarí?"

"He…does not know what to think. He understands now how Galbatorix has increased in strength, and is appalled by it. But he's also unsure about what the dragons will do once we wake them up. And he doesn't like that they're bound to Shruikan."

"I take it the fact that Shruikan's going to order these six to listen to us doesn't help?"

Brom turned his head to Ruby. "He doesn't know if he can fully trust you."

Ruby blinked. "Me? What did I do?"

"You're an unknown. You arrive suddenly from an unknown Kingdom, which you haven't told him about, I might add. Your motives beyond killing Galbatorix and the Forsworn are unknown." Brom's eyes narrowed. "With your skill and weapons, some may not think you ever needed help taking this city, or fighting the Forsworn. If this is true, what will you do to us now?"

Ruby turned her head to Aaron. _Is paranoia that common of a thing here?_ She faced Brom again. "I guess I'll have to correct that." She closed her eyes and went through several scenarios in her head. "The Bullhead can leave later and meet up with us tonight. Pyrrha, Blake, Ren, and Velvet can explain Remnant to Deynor. Hopefully that will help build positive relations." _Cerise, you get that?_

 _I will tell the others,_ Cerise said. _I believe the elves coming with us won't mind staying on the ground a little longer._

The Riders rounded a corner and the door back to the throne room came into view. Ruby took a deep breath and tried to settle her emotions. Even though Shruikan pledged himself to be an ally of hers, he still had all that rage and hate built up all those years with Galbatorix. That was not easy to deal with. But for whatever reason, whenever Saphira or an egg was in the room, all that disappeared. Neither one would be in the room this time.

Ruby pushed the door open and stepped into the throne room. Shruikan's head rose from the floor and looked directly at Ruby. The Rider tried to keep her nervousness out of her walk and face. Pale blue eyes the size of Weiss stared Ruby down as she approached.

 _You have chosen the Eldunarí you wish to fight with,_ Shruikan's voice boomed in Ruby's head.

"These have chosen to come with us," Ruby corrected. "They're volunteers."

The black dragon snarled, and it felt like his gaze was boring into Ruby. She didn't feel any different herself, but the Eldunarí she carried became uneasy. Shruikan must have been speaking to them. Ruby thought if the Eldunarí could, they'd shudder. After a while, Shruikan snorted and pulled his neck back. The Eldunarí calmed down. Aaron stepped forward. "You do realize that as soon as we are able, we will free them from answering only to you?"

 _I care not._ Shruikan growled. _They are of no use to me. Now begone, and leave in in peace._

Ruby gave Shruikan a slight bow and turned to leave, with the other two Riders right behind her. She could feel Shruikan's eyes on her back. It took all of her willpower not to run for the doors. As soon as they closed behind her, she let out a sigh of relief.

"If it weren't for the fact that the Eldunarí listen to him," Aaron started, "it might have been better if he tried to kill us."

"Not helping, Aaron," Ruby glared at her boyfriend, then sighed. "Still, what are we going to do with him? We can't bring to Remnant. He'll double the Grimm population in a night. We can't keep him in there forever. He's going to need to eat sometime. Another thing, how much does he eat? If they were edible, he could probably eat an entire Goliath and still be hungry."

"Not really." Aaron shook his head. "When dragons get to that size, they actually need _less_ food. It's a magic thing, I'm sure. I can't think of any other animals that are like that."

"Huh." Ruby shrugged. "That makes our future lives a lot easier."

"We already know one thing that Shruikan may be receptive to," Brom said, "Galbatorix could not destroy every dragon's innate care for the young."

Aaron stiffened. "Nalia won't let her egg, or any future eggs or hatchlings near Shruikan."

"Same with Cerise, and I'm pretty sure Vert wouldn't let that happen either." Ruby shook her head. "If you suggest it to any of them I won't be held responsible for their actions."

"It is an option," Brom continued. "If you really want to help all the Eldunarí, you will-"

"I will need to find something that makes them _them_ and build from there. I've already put a lot of thought into this." Ruby crossed her arms. "You know if any of the elves here know about the Eldunarí?"

Brom brought a hand to his chin. "Blödhgarm is the only one at the moment, but I believe all of the ones here would be more than willing to help in this endeavor."

"Maybe if they're all back in Ellesméra when we are. With only four staying here and Shruikan in the throne room, I don't want to risk it." Ruby searched the tunnel for anyone close. Seeing no one, she stopped. "Aaron, go on ahead. I need to speak with Brom for a minute." Aaron gave Ruby a confused look before nodding and walking away. For whatever reason, Ruby didn't feel completely comfortable with Aaron around. Actually, it was probably because it was about him. How could she say this without saying it?

Ruby turned around to face Brom. "What is this about?" Brom asked.

"You may tell Deynor this first part if you feel like you need to, but no one else." Ruby took a deep breath. "Galbatorix knew my True Name and used it against me."

Brom's eyes widened and he reached for his sword. He drew it halfway before freezing in place. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I broke free of his control just before I could run Máni Bláto through Aaron. I want to know how this could happen. If we can use it to free the Eldunarí or anyone else along the way, I'll take it." _Please don't suspect. Please don't suspect._

Brom continued to stare at Ruby. After a while, he slid his sword fully back into its sheath. "You are fortunate, Ruby. Something happened in you that changed your True Name. That alone let you break free. Nothing else can break that bond. Only one part being changed can eliminate someone's control."

Ruby felt her heart flutter but she kept a straight face. "So we can't count on that to break anyone else free?"

"No. If we meet anyone in that situation in Dras-Leona, the only way to free them is to kill their masters." Brom's eyes narrowed. "I know you avoid killing and you want to free anyone who is forced to work for someone else. Which will you honor more?"

"There's only one thing to do in that situation," Ruby said without hesitation. "Anyone who keeps someone like that is no better than Galbatorix."

Brom nodded. "Good to see you have your priorities."

"I need to get in the air." Ruby reached for Brom's Eldunarí bags and he handed them over. "Speak with Deynor, tell him what you have to."

"I will. Fair skies." Brom turned away and walked down the tunnel that housed Deynor's temporary office that he would use until his coronation.

Ruby once again walked toward the exit of the citadel, her head swimming. _The ONLY way? Oh man. Aaron, if we were at that point, I'd kiss you. Wait, he's Alagaësian. What is the right point? Then again, Cerise kissed him and Nalia kissed me. Does that mean it's okay?...Great. I'm turning into one of THOSE girls. Cerise, if you're listening in, don't you DARE say anything!_

 _Hm?_ Cerise returned. _You said something?_

 _Thank you._ Ruby mentally sighed and she hoped it didn't show on the outside. She left the citadel and looked around the courtyard. Just about everyone that set out on the mission originally was there. The dwarves were present, but were fixing fortifications that were damaged in the battle.

Ruby focused on the Remmartians that were leaving for Du Weldenvarden. Nora and Weiss were the only two heading north, but that was still a lot of strength gone. Neither Weiss nor Nora could fight for long in their conditions. Yang was squeezing the life out of Weiss while Saphira watched from the side. It was going to be a hard few days for Yang.

Ruby snuck up next to Nora. "How long has this been going on?"

"About five minutes," Nora said with no trace of her usual hyperactive tone. "She keeps muttering 'take care of Halcyon.' Not sure how that works with him as a Summon."

"I'm not sure it does. It's just Yang wanting the best for Halcyon, and wanting to be with him." Ruby shivered, the memory of Yang wanting to die coming back…Blake was the only one on her team not think about or attempt that. Not a good statistic to have.

Ruby wanted to let Yang have this, but Weiss' Aura couldn't hold out forever. She stepped forward and placed a hand on both her sisters' shoulders. "We all need to get going guys. We'll be back together soon enough."

Weiss nodded and pulled away, with some help from Saphira for the separation. "Do you want me to…summon him at all?"

Yang tipped her head down. "I…" She shook her head. "Not if I can't see him or talk to him."

"Okay." Weiss backed away and Saphira placed herself between the teammates. "I'd go with you, but-"

Yang turned her head away and stuck out a hand. "Saphira comes first." She slowly faced Weiss again. "Don't let me and Halcyon ever come between you two. I don't care how desperate I get." Weiss nodded, though she was hesitant.

Ruby approached her partner and hugged her as well. "Take care of yourself out there, sis."

"I'm more worried about Saphira," Weiss said. "How will she get enough to eat or drink?"

 _Hunting,_ Saphira chirped like it was the most obvious thing in the world. _Cerise showed me how. As for water, aren't we moving up a river?_

Weiss chuckled over Ruby's shoulder before pulling away to face Saphira. "That's only part of the way, Saphira. The river doesn't travel all the way to Du Weldenvarden, and I don't know if there's that much game between here and there."

 _Game?_ Saphira cocked her head. _I thought we were talking about food._

Ruby laughed a little at that. "Game is another way to say hunted animals."

Saphira made a confused whimper. _I thought it was something you play._

"It's both." Weiss scratched her dragon's head. "Don't blame us. Blame whoever came up with Vytalian."

Ruby hoped her smile wasn't too creepy. Saphira was exactly what Weiss needed. Sometimes when those two were together, Ruby forgot Weiss went to Hell and back. Weiss wasn't completely back to normal, and likely never would be, but it was still a major improvement.

The ground shook beneath Ruby as Cerise came up behind her. She turned around and saw Nalia had accompanied her dragon. Nalia's head hung low with her wings forming a carpet on the ground beside her. Her pupils were wide, and most likely would be waterlogged if dragons had tear ducts. This could only be about one thing.

Cerise lowered her head to human eye level and looked directly at Weiss, but addressed Ruby. _Ask her if I may speak directly to her._ Ruby nodded and did as her dragon asked.

Weiss shifted on her feet. "I believe I'm getting better with that."

Cerise hummed. _Nalia and I are going into battle. We cannot bring our eggs with us. Will you look after them?_

Weiss' jaw dropped. "You want me…I…" She shook her head and composed herself. "It would be my honor."

 _You know you don't need to use formalities with us._ Cerise dropped to her belly. Ruby climbed up her dragon's side. She opened the saddlebag and looked at the red egg. Ruby lost count of how many times Cerise had her polish it. Cerise wasn't as protective of this egg as Nalia was of hers, but until the egg hatched, she was its mother. Ruby detached the bag from the saddle. She looked up and it looked like Aaron was going through the same thing.

Ruby dismounted Cerise and cradled the bag as she returned to Weiss. She handed the bag over. "Take good care of it Weiss."

"I will." Weiss took the bag and looked inside. A wide smile broke out on her face. "I told you some friends would find you."

Nalia whimpered. Ruby turned her head toward the sound. Aaron held the bag open right in front of her. She stuck her snout inside, or at least as best as she could. Ruby thought she saw Nalia's tongue flash out between her lips several times. Nalia pulled her head back and focused one large eye on her egg. She closed her eye and hummed sadly once more. She nuzzled her egg and pulled back. Her legs shook as she took several steps back.

Aaron finally approached Weiss and handed Nalia's egg over. "I don't think I need to say what Nalia would do if there's a scratch on her egg and it's not from hatching."

"I can imagine." Weiss shifted the red egg fully to her right arm and took Nalia's in her left. "Your mother loves you very much. You'll be back with her soon."

Ruby slowly backed away. "See you later, Weiss." Ruby turned around and most of her smile disappeared. She approached her first sister and looked her over. Yang only cleaned herself and her armor up because multiple people said she should, for various reasons. Ruby had two. She wanted Yang to look and act her best all the time, and Halcyon wouldn't want to see Yang like that. Ruby put a hand on Yang's shoulder. "You riding with me or in the Bullhead?"

Yang locked her still bloodshot eyes with Ruby's. The corners of her lips twitched upwards, but always returned to their previous position. Some part of Yang wanted to be happy. "Where do you think, sis?" Yang's voice shook, but again, it tried to sound like it's normal goof off self. Maybe she was starting to come out of it.

Ruby decided to test the waters. "Bullhead it is. Geez sis. If I'da known you'd say that-"

Yang snatched Ruby's arm as she tried to walk away. It wasn't a crushing grip, and Yang didn't immediately pull her into a hug. It felt…right for the conversation. Ruby looked her sister in the eyes again. For the first time since Weiss first summoned Halcyon, there was something in Yang's eyes besides depression. The right corner on her lips slightly curved up. "You know that's not what I meant." Yang's voice wasn't stable, but it was otherwise back to her normal joking tone.

Ruby's eyes welled up and her own lips curled up. "I know." It appeared the Penny thing is what Yang needed. Hopefully it worked.

Otherwise, Ruby wasn't sure if she'd give Yang a death sentence or not.

* * *

Aaron held his and Ruby's Scrolls up and waved them at the incoming Bullhead. The running lights flashed and the bottom spotlight lit up the ground. The Bullhead slowly touched down and all the lights shut off, casting the campsite into relative darkness once again. At the same time, Vert touched down on the other side of the dragons. There were flashes in Aaron's eyes, and they didn't show any signs of going away soon.

Those in the transport disembarked, a few of the elves unsteady on their feet. Brom walked out and strode toward Ruby. Blake and Pyrrha approached Aaron. "How was your flight?" Aaron asked.

"Uneventful." Blake shrugged. "After the past few days, that was welcome."

"I don't think the elves enjoyed flying." Pyrrha smiled. "Wyrden got sick in the air."

"Remind you of anyone?" Aaron smirked as Jaune walked by.

Jaune groaned and his shoulders slumped. "I'm getting better! Have you even been around when I got airsick?" He pointed at Aaron.

"Not when you've actually lost your lunch, but I have seen your face match Nalia's scales a few times."

Jaune brought a hand to his face and sighed. "I'm going to check in with Ruby." He turned around and walked.

"Aren't you two being a little hard on him?" Blake asked.

"I don't think so," Pyrrha laughed. "We're fine with it. He still laughs at and with me whenever a storm rolls in and I'm as far away from any exterior wall as possible."

"How does that work with a lightning rod on your team?" Aaron crossed his arms.

Pyrrha's head sunk between her shoulders. "It doesn't, really."

Aaron managed to hold back a laugh. "I've got first watch. Yang's working on a deer Nalia caught and Ruby's grown a bunch of fruit. We won't be eating as well as we did in the city, but we won't be going hungry."

"Speaking of Yang," Blake looked past Aaron and her ears drooped, "how is she?"

"She's…" Aaron sighed and faced Yang as well. She was placing pieces of carved deer around the fire. "Ruby said she tried to make a few jokes on the flight over, but I haven't heard her say anything since we landed."

"Has she…" Pyrrha hesitated, "called for him at all?"

Aaron shook his head. "Not that I know of. But like I said, she hasn't said a word." As he watched, Ruby came up behind Yang and placed a hand on her shoulder. Yang looked up to Ruby, but immediately focused back on her work. Aaron sighed. "If you need me for anything, I'll be west of camp."

He walked around the fire opposite of Ruby and Yang. Nalia and Cerise blocked the light the fire put out with their bodies. Once Aaron was around them, the only light came from the full moon. He sat down on a log he laid out earlier and rested his V4 across his lap. Unlike a good chunk of other nights, they were in what constituted as a highly populated area in Alagaësia. They were several miles from the road between Urû'baen and Dras-Leona and any villages in between, but that didn't mean no locals came this way.

After a while, Nalia hummed in Aaron's head. _You have a visitor coming your way._

 _Thanks for the heads up._ Aaron looked back to the camp. Sure enough, Ruby was walking his way with two makeshift wooden dinner plates. "How's the food tonight?"

"I don't know." Ruby shrugged. "Haven't had any yet, but it does smell good. Mind if I join you?"

Aaron moved over on the log. "Take a seat, but this doesn't count for your watch."

"One, I never said it did. Two, I am two times your boss. I can relieve you of your shift at any time and give it to Cerise because she isn't scheduled." Ruby plopped down next to Aaron and handed the 'plate' over. "Eat up. You'll need your strength for tomorrow."

Aaron lay his V4 against the log and took his dinner. "Back to this old stuff. At least tonight we won't have to deal with anything going on in a city."

Ruby sighed happily and her shoulders relaxed. "I know. I finally have time to breathe. I swear, I was practically treated like a general back there."

"Commander, actually. The rank of general doesn't exist here yet."

"Fine, commander." Ruby rolled her whole head. "Rank, aside, I have a newfound respect for General Ironwood."

"What can you tell me?"

Ruby cocked her head. "First off, would you and Nalia like to be my and Cerise' second in command? You two are the most experienced of us besides Oromis and Glaedr, but they're in a different category altogether."

Aaron only thought it over for a second. "I accept."

 _I do as well._ Nalia swung her head around. _Now Cerise can't boss me around like she tried to before._

 _I still outrank you,_ Cerise said with a hint of amusement She moved her head to face the Riders as well.. _But I will listen to what you have to say and consider it._ Nalia growled, but Ceirse looked proud of herself.

"Play nice you two." Ruby shook her head. "Anyway, on top of the problems in Urû'baen, the Empire is a mess. Our magicians and the Empire's have spread the word Galbatorix is dead. Surda has taken Aroughs, no surprise there, but apparently they're marching an army to Feinster. Varden agents there say they don't know if the city will resist to stay with the Empire or welcome the Surdans with open arms. That's going to be a border dispute. I'm going to have to send Weiss there when she's able, and when Saphira can fly." Ruby sighed. "I hate politics.

"The rest of the Empire is mixed. Gil'ead and Dras-Leona have pledged their loyalty to Galbatorix and will resist us until they're taken. Last I heard, Belatona is at war with itself. The city's Lord is loyal to Galbatorix, but most of the city guard isn't. He's locked himself in the keep with those loyal. In this case, the city's main storehouse is connected to the keep. The defectors were trying to break the keep, but that's the last I heard before we left. But Narda and the villages in the Spine are willing to listen to Deynor for now. No one city has enough soldiers or equipment to take another city, so we likely won't have to worry about this escalating into a full blown civil war."

Ruby took a deep breath, then pushed it out. "One thing at a time. Kill Morzan and Pruma, take Dras-Leona, free the slaves, worry about the rest."

Throughout all that, Aaron had been slowly eating. "You know, you're going to have to juggle that workload when more Riders show up."

"But I'm going to ease into it, not have it dumped on me at once. And…well, for whatever reason only me and Cerise were involved in the planning process in the city. We're all going to share the burden once things get going. Us, Velvet and Vert, Weiss and Saphira…Yang." Ruby hung her head. "I want my sister back. She's trying. She's right there, but she's so far away."

"She misses Halcyon, that's never going to change."

"Unless we can figure out how Penny is how she is." Ruby turned her head to Aaron. "I know you've been skeptical of Weiss' summons in the past, but what about now?"

Aaron shivered. "It's still a little too close to necromancy for me, but I don't think it's the worst thing in the world."

Ruby put on a small smile. "Good to know." She turned to her own food and started eating. Both Riders focused on their own food in silence. It wasn't the best stuff Aaron had, but then again, they didn't have a full kitchen. When he was done, he threw his 'plate' into the night and picked up his V4. After a while, Ruby did the same.

Then Aaron realized something. This was the first time since the Citadel he and Ruby were really alone together. He stole a glance at Ruby. She was looking up at the full moon, a small smile on her face. Aaron had seen her like this before, but this was…different. How did he never see how beautiful Ruby was? Did those four words change him too? He looked away as he felt his cheeks start to burn.

A few seconds later, he felt Ruby's head come down on his shoulder. He fought the urge to jump. "You're not going to fall asleep there, are you?"

"Nope. Too awake for that yet." She sighed and leaned into Aaron more. "This is nice. I like it."

Aaron couldn't deny it. Unlike that time Ruby fell asleep on his shoulder, this felt right. But like last time, he wasn't sure how to put it in words. "Uh, um."

Ruby stiffened and pushed herself off. "Sorry! I should have asked. I still don't know how things are done here. Please don't-"

 _Enough, Ruby,_ Nalia laughed. _He liked it as much as you did._

"Nalia!" Aaron glared at his dragon, and hoped Ruby couldn't see his red cheeks.

Cerise hummed. _If either of you did something the other didn't like, you'd know._

"Cerise…" Ruby whined, "I never did this to you or Vert."

 _That's because we're not scared of the other._ Cerise added her own laughter to Nalia's. _Of all the things in this world and Remnant to be scared of, you chose each other._

 _You two are the bravest people we know,_ Nalia added. _It's just this one thing that gets under your skins._

Aaron and Ruby locked eyes, then turned back to their dragons. "How long have you two been thinking about this?" Ruby asked.

 _Years._ Cerise cocked her head. _We knew one of you would break the ice, but we didn't think it would be this long._ Cerise flattened her head and her amusement drained away. _We didn't think it would happen the way it did either._

Nalia shot a glare at Cerise, then focused on Ruby. _I'm sorry for my actions when you were under Galbatorix' control. I know you would never hurt Aaron willingly, but I need to protect him from any threat. Unfortunately, at that time, it was you._

Ruby hung her head and hugged herself. She faced away from the dragons. Aaron watched her for a second. Without knowing exactly why, he slid to close the distance between him and Ruby to the point where their sides were touching. He wrapped an arm around Ruby's shoulders and pulled her closer. She leaned into him and once again laid her head on his shoulder. This time Aaron rested his head on Ruby's. Aaron felt Nalia pull out of his head.

"Did you know that would happen?" Ruby whispered. "Did you know saying that would break me free?"

Aaron sighed. "I hoped. When learning about True Names on Vroengard, the only way that is known to break an oath and the bond by someone knowing your True Names is by changing it. Really, that was the only way I think I could have done that. It was also one reason why I never said anything before. But there are some oaths that don't break. Some are powerful enough that they have a root in a person's True Name."

Ruby leaned more into Aaron, and it felt like she was loosening up. Her arms relaxed some as well. "Am I allowed to know the other reasons?"

"No more secrets." Aaron paused. "I was going to ask you out after you won the tournament, but Kialandí showed up and we were preoccupied. When things slowed down fourth year…I was scared your dad and Yang were going to rip me apart." Ruby failed to hold back a snort. "Then when we got here, I was questioning where home was, somewhere here, or Remnant."

Ruby stiffened again. "Did you…figure it out?"

"I did." Aaron took a deep breath. "Most people I know here are dead. Vroengard is destroyed, and my family's house in Teirm is probably gone too." He clenched his free fist. "Once we get Viki out of Dras-Leona, I'm taking her as far away from there as possible. You can't get much farther than Remnant."

"Aaron," Ruby pulled away and turned Aaron so their eyes met, "we'll get your sister out of there. She might as well be mine too." Ruby winced. "Not like in-laws or anything, but you're a member of the team RWBAY family. We look after all our families like they're our own."

Aaron smiled at Ruby. "I didn't doubt any of you for a second." He cocked his head. "By the way, what did you mean by in-laws?"

"Oh, uh." Ruby's face turned as red as her hood. "That comes later. _Way_ later. Forget I said it. I'm nowhere ready to think about it."

"Okay." Aaron shrugged. He'd find out eventually what that meant. Some motion back by the dragons caught his eye. He turned to it and saw Yaela standing by Nalia's head. As soon as she was noticed she stepped forward and walked toward the Riders. Aaron and Ruby separated and stood up. "I suppose it's your shift now?" Aaron asked, trying to act like nothing actually happened.

Yaela nodded. "It is. It appears you lost track of time." Her gaze flicked to Ruby. "I can see why."

Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "Uh, thanks? I guess?"

"You are very welcome, Shadeslayer. I won't keep you up." Yaela walked past the Riders and to the watch log.

Aaron watched Yaela go. "Well, people know."

"At least nobody here is paparazzi." Ruby shook her head. "Hopefully when we get back they leave us alone. I don't think we're big enough celebrities to get their attention."

"I don't know. Didn't they run a story on how a Huntsman from Mistral slapped his wife?"

Ruby winced. "Yep, and that guy apparently isn't that big over there." She sighed. "We're done for."

"We'll deal with it when the time comes, and we have two big parasite removers right here." Aaron gestured to Nalia and Cerise.

Nalia snorted. _I'll allow it._

"I'm going to check on Yang." Ruby left Aaron's side and walked around Nalia. Aaron followed her and Nalia curled her neck back around. Aaron sat down and laid against his dragon's neck.

Ruby knelt in front of Yang and put a hand on her sister's knee. Yang looked up from her position by Cerise' head, then her head fell again. Ruby sighed and took a seat by her sister. Yang rested her head on Ruby's shoulder and Ruby's on top of Yang's head.

Aaron just looked at the two. Yang had learned firsthand what it was like to lose your dragon. She was in the most pain any dragon or Rider could feel. Well, maybe less because Halcyon was a Summon. Still, it couldn't be easy, and there was nothing Aaron could do. Nothing hurt him more than not being able to do anything to help someone else in pain.

Then there were the sisters together. Ruby and Yang had known each other their whole lives. Aaron was one day away from meeting his sister for the first time in years. How would he act around her? How would she be? It had been so many years for both of them. Would they even recognize each other?

 _Guys,_ Ruby called mentally, _initiate Operation Cheer Up Yang. If you got bad puns or jokes, say 'em. She's close, it might be enough._

Aaron could only think of one like of things that Yang came up with after the first Tournament. "Hey Ruby, could you give me a hand with something?"

"Sure." Ruby took one of her ammo magazines from her belt and held it in her right hand. She twisted that hand with the other and it popped right off. She underhanded the limb to Aaron. Only one elf looked at Ruby in surprise. "Good enough?"

"Yeah, thanks." Aaron set the disembodied hand down by his side. "Just what I needed." He saw Yang raise her head out of the corner of his eye.

"I see what you did there, cyclops," Blake joined in.

Ruby pointed at Blake. "I dare you to call me that again, kitty cat. I can take you on single handedly."

"Save it for the morning." Jaune shook his head. "Blake, you don't stand a chance in the dark. Ruby cuts through any shade in her path."

"Or you can join me." Blake shot back. "Ruby's not good with nights."

Ruby's mouth opened but closed when Yang chuckled. "Don't let Ruby near a restaurant when she's like this. I can see the headlines now. Red Robbin."

"Fine with me!" A huge smile broke out on Ruby's face, and it was aimed directly at Yang. "I'm going to ride it out to the end."

Aaron shook his head. "This is going to drag on for a while isn't it?" He didn't get a response. The whole group pun round had changed to just Ruby and Yang exchanging ones. Even when Ruby latched onto her sister, the jokes continued. Yang was getting better. Hopefully she'd never drop back down.

Meanwhile, the elves and Brom looked like they had no idea what was going on, and Aaron wasn't about to explain. Apparently that ruined it.

* * *

 **It's the final countdown! The Traitor's second hand and Tyrian's dream wife are about to make an entrance.  
**


	45. Taking Dras-Leona

**The Battle of Dras-Leona is here. We fly to WAR!  
**

* * *

Aaron checked his ammo for his V4. He had three mags of thirty rounds on him, and if needed, the Bullhead had eight more. Hopefully this would be enough. With a couple of sane Eldunarí helping him out, hopefully he was a match for Morzan and Pruma physically.

Mental combat was never a problem with Morzan. He always used brute force to attack. Pruma would be the problem if it came to that. Elves were tricky, they had strength behind precise attacks. Still, no one had broken into Aaron's without the help of a few dozen others. It didn't look like half that number were missing from the Eldunarí chamber.

"Mount up people!" Ruby called. "Dras-Leona will be ours by nightfall. If you're not on a dragon or in the Bullhead in five minutes, you're being left behind."

Nalia dropped to her belly beside Aaron. _You heard your woman. Mount up._

Aaron shook his head. "You're going to be on me about this for a while, aren't you?"

 _Of course._ Nalia snorted. _And I'm sure Yang will join me when she gets better._

"Probably." Aaron turned toward where Yang was getting ready. Her armor was polished once more, but it was still scratched and dented in several places. "We're going to have to keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't go crazy again."

Nalia hummed sadly. _I believe that job will be up to Ruby and_ Cerise. She stared toward the city once more _Dras-Leona is a big place. There's no guarantee that Morzan and Pruma will be in the same area._

"And Brom's going to want to fight Morzan one on one." Aaron shook his head and climbed Nalia's side. "I'm going to have to lend him Redemption. I can fight with my V4 and his sword until the battle is over."

Aaron craned his neck to look over Nalia's head. He could pick out the black spire of Helgrind in the distance. Dras-Leona wasn't far beyond. Hopefully this would be the last battle of this insurrection. But unlike Urû'baen, they'd most likely have to stay until the Elf, Dwarf, or Varden armies arrive to occupy the city. Somehow he doubted that many of the soldiers there would lay down their arms. Dras-Leona never was the most civilized city before Galbatorix took over. The guards there most likely wanted to keep their new way of life.

"I'd almost say razing the city was a good idea. Too many good people would be in danger."

 _If Deynor orders it, I will happily volunteer._ Nalia shuffled her wings. _It would be a good way to relieve pent up frustration._

"I'll pass it along if and when the time comes."

Cerise walked up next to Nalia, Ruby and Yang already on her back. "You ready for this?" Ruby asked.

Aaron shrugged. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"You're not going to go searching for your sister right away, are you?"

"No. As long as Morzan and Pruma are alive, she's not safe with me." Aaron dipped his head. "Afterward, probably. She's suffered enough." Aaron looked over again and did a double take. A golden sword rested on Yang's hip. "You still have that sword?

Yang grimaced. "Only until Morzan and Pruma are dead. Sun's Light isn't enough, and it's chipped as is. Going against more of _their_ swords would break it. I can't let that happen." She shook her head. "How are we going to do this anyway? Free the slaves I mean."

Ruby held up a finger. "First, declare them free. Second, find or make a list of all of them in the city and get their information. Third, make caravans to take them to their home cities or villages, or to Surda."

"What about kids who don't know? Weiss made it sound like there were a lot of them there."

Ruby hung her head. "Try to find their parents. If they're not in the city, ask if we can check their minds for them. If we can't…I don't know. Hope others will take them in? Other former slaves, Surdans." Ruby sighed. "I just don't want to free them and have them living on the streets."

 _We can figure this out when we know how many are in that situation._ Cerise turned her head back. _It's time._

Ruby shook her head and looked back. "We're leaving. Next stop, Dras-Leona." Cerise ran a few steps forward before jumping into the air, with Nalia right on her tail. Vert and the Bullhead fell behind initially, but caught up. Vert tried flying using his own wings with the Eldunarí yesterday, but he didn't like the feeling of others helping him fly.

Cerise took point in the morning sky, with green dragons flanking her on either side and the Bullhead directly behind her. Helgrind grew as the fliers approached. Smoke from Dras-Leona peaked over the horizon. Soon after, the top of the cathedral poke over the walls. At the moment, nothing rose to stop them.

As they approached, Aaron kept his eyes on Helgrind. There were plenty of places on the black mountain a dragon could hide, even ones the size of Morzan's dragon. Aaron raised his V4 and aimed it at the mountain. His finger rested on the trigger, ready to pull back at a moment's notice. He noticed the Bullhead's turret aiming up, so he let his aim fall to level and below.

Nalia flew past Helgrind, and a red dragon lunged from below, a figure in red and black armor on its back. Nalia dove as Aaron fired his weapon. The Dust rounds bounced off Red's wards, not like they could have pierced skin or scales by itself. The beast was almost the size of Glaedr, more proof of the Traitor's meddling.

Aaron brought his Scroll to his face. "Street Rat to Lotus, drop Brom here, then bring the rest of your load to the city. We'll take Morzan here."

" _Copy that, Street Rat. Descending."_ The Bullhead curved and angled its turret toward red. Before it fire a single shot, Red disappeared behind Helgrind, blocking any shot. A door opened on the transport and a lone figure dropped down.

" _Meadow, you're their backup if things go south,"_ Ruby ordered. _"Jackrabbit, you'll be needed in the city no matter what. Big Green, Street Rat, stay safe."_ Cerise and Vert continued toward the city, and the Bullhead rose to join them.

Red flew around the mountain and roared a challenge at Nalia. Nalia returned the gesture. The two dragons closed their mouths and glared at each other. Red circled down and away. Nalia tensed but did the same. She snarled the whole way, never taking her eyes off her opponent. Aaron kept his V4 on Morzan, ready to shoot if Morzan so much as twitched in a way he didn't like.

The dragons landed apart from each other, with Brom not too far away from Nalia's side. Aaron dismounted and drew Redemption. "Brom," He gestured with his sword, "it's not Undbitr, but it's better than what you have."

Brom nodded and took the offered weapon. "I will make good use of your sword."

Aaron gripped his V4 with both hands. "One way or the other, Morzan is the only one dying here."

"Good." Brom faced the red dragon. Morzan had dismounted and was walking toward the other two Riders. Brom gripped Redemption and raised his own shield. He stalked forward as well.

One of the Eldunarí assigned to Aaron poked his mind. _Shall we help the tr..,Brom?_

Aaron scowled. It would take a lot to get rid of Galbatorix' influence. _One of you help Brom, the other help Nalia against that beast._ He glared at red, then back to Morzan. He didn't bring his V4 to his shoulder, but he was ready to at a moment's notice.

Brom and Morzan stopped a few dozen feet apart. "So, it comes down to this," Mozan's deep voice boomed. "The first battle of King Galbatorix' rule, to one of the last. If I was an elf, I would say it was poetic."

"You betrayed us Morzan!" Brom yelled. "You killed dozens of us. You killed Saphira. That cannot be forgiven."

"I betrayed a corrupt Order. Vrael and all those before him kept the peace by preventing progress. Years went by with the only changes being who sat on the throne in Ileria. No one kingdom could hope to rise against them. They could only be brought down from the inside."

"You call this progress?" Brom gestured to Dras-Leona. "People have been stripped of all humanity, forced to work for people who couldn't care less about their well being. They are living in fear. One word can be a death sentence."

"And yet Dras-Leona has never been more productive. Certain sacrifices must be made for the betterment of the people." Aaron tightened his grip on his V4 and almost unleashed a full magazine into Morzan.

"Then you are truly lost." Brom raised Redemption and his shield into a defensive position. "There is only one way for this to end."

Morzan raised Zar'roc and his own shield. "I couldn't agree more." He charged Brom and metal clashed. The battle for Dras-Leona had begun.

* * *

As soon as the metal-fake-claws met, Nalia pounced on the nameless-red-snake. It saw the attack coming and backed away from the strike. The nameless-traitor was bigger and stronger than Nalia, but couldn't match her speed, even if assisted by multiple Quickwing-Eldunarí. She lunged again, snapping at the nameless-traitor's neck. See-through-shield-wards deflected her bite and the nameless-red-snake took flight.

Nalia snarled and followed. She still had the large-metal-bull-bird's heavy-spinning-arrow-launcher strapped to her chest. It wasn't in the best position like the ones that were tied onto her shoulders on Remnant, but it could still shoot enough of the small-but-strong-Dust-arrows to kill many black-monster-birds back. If she could get a line, the nameless-traitor's see-through-shield-wards would fall before it could scream.

She didn't know how Ruby made the mind-link-band speak with the heavy-spinning-arrow-launcher since Urû'baen, the point was it worked. Nalia thought to the band she wanted the weapon to fire. Sure enough, solid-fire shot out from under her belly. She swung around to try and land as many small-but-strong-Dust-arrows on the nameless-traitor as possible. Several hit as she chased, but not enough to kill.

The nameless-traitor flew behind Helgrind and out of sight. Nalia stopped the fire as she flew around to attack again. Just as she was about to shoot again, she didn't see the nameless-red-snake. Then she was hit from the bottom and driven upward. Massive red paws curled around her sides and tried to tear off her armor. Nalia clawed back and tried to sink her teeth into one of the legs.

Nalia felt herself losing height. Her eyes flicked to the rapidly approaching break-bone-ground. She knew this trick. The nameless-traitor was trying to break her against the ground. She used it against several giant-black-monster-birds that were bigger than her just for fun. She would not fall for the same trick… _It appears Yang has gotten to me._

She had to wait for the right moment. The nameless-red-snake started to turn her toward the break-bone-ground. Nalia forced the turn farther and ended up on top of her opponent. The nameless-traitor slammed into the ground back first with Nalia's weight forcing it even further into the break-bone-ground. Its grip around Nalia fled allowing her to jump back.

Nalia inspected her heavy-spinning-arrow-launcher. It appeared neither her see-through-Aura-shield nor see-through-shield-wards stopped the weapon from being squished. Nalia clawed at it and ripped the metal-weight off. It slowed her down anyway.

The nameless-red-snake growled as it righted itself. Nalia hissed in its direction. She didn't expect any bone-breaking because of its see-through-shield-wards, but she thought it wouldn't be able to spring back like that. She glared at the poor excuse for a dragon in front of her. Now _this_ was a fight. No evil-beast-Grimm since the evil-Grimm-dragon gave her this much of a challenge in a life or death fight, and there she had long-tailed-Cerise for help. This time, it was all her, Eldunarí support or not.

Both dragons stayed still as a mountain, waiting for the other to make a move. The nameless-red-snake had a history of aggression, along with all red-scales. It would only be a matter of time.

Sure enough, the nameless-traitor jumped at Nalia. She braced and borrowed some energy from one of the Eldunarí. She raised a paw and swatted her opponent's head away. The blow redirected the nameless-red-snake's attack and gave Nalia an angle at its neck. She lunged her head forward and clamped down on the nameless-traitor's neck. She thought she had a good grip, even over the see-through-shield-wards.

One of the nameless-red-snake's paws pushed Nalia off with unexpected strength. She was thrown to the ground on her back. The nameless-traitor pounced on top of her, pinning most of her legs. It snapped its own jaws around Nalia's neck. Nalia felt her see-through-shields draining way too fast.

 _Weakling!_ The nameless-red-traitor growled into Nalia's neck. _Scream. Scream like so many others._

Nalia only growled. Her see-through-shields drained by the second. How could it do that? Her mind was shielded by herself and the Eldunarí, unless… _Traitors!_

 _Good. You know how much the King trusted his beast. Now, scream!_ The nameless-traitor's teeth broke through Nalia's see-through-shields.

Nalia closed her eyes as her skin was pierced. She clenched her teeth in a snarl, but didn't let out so much as a whimper. She wouldn't give this beast that satisfaction. Aaron was on the other side of Helgrind. It would take him a while to get here. But where was Vert? He was supposed to be backup.

 _SCREAM! Scream like your pathetic mate!_ The nameless-traitor bit down harder.

Nalia held in a wail that built in her throat. She thrashed around trying to throw her captor off, but nothing could make the nameless-red-snake move. She may die, but she was _not_ going down without a fight. _Not_ when Irolon was insulted!

A roar came from the side. The pressure on Nalia's neck disappeared, but the pain stayed. Nalia opened her eyes and saw metal-winged-Vert standing between her and the nameless-red-snake. He roared at the nameless-traitor. _Stay away from my mother!_ A jet of green flame escaped from his mouth as the heavy-spinning-arrow-launchers on his shoulders shot their small-but-strong-Dust-arrows.

Nalia watched the blaze for a long time, pushing herself to her feet. Metal-wing-Vert closed his jaw and the heavy-spinning-arrow-launchers stopped. The flames cleared, revealing the nameless-red-traitor with numerous charred holes in its scale coat. Vert turned his head back to Nalia.

The older dragon cocked her head. _Mother?_

Vert blinked and his head lowered. He walked to Nalia's side and began lapping at the injury. _Yes. I have always viewed you as a mother figure. As I hatchling, I knew you weren't, but you were the closest I had. I'm only speaking for me. I don't know about Cerise or Halcyon…On that note I hope Cerise doesn't think the same. That would be awkward._

Nalia looked at Vert as he cleaned her wounds. She dove through her memories to see what she missed. Him jumping on her snout, him trying to impress her as much as Cerise, Nalia passed it all off as a social hatchling. She suddenly felt foolish…especially since she wanted to be a mother the second she laid her egg. That feeling didn't diminish on Remnant. Maybe it wasn't too late.

She reached her head around and nipped at Vert's ear. The younger dragon yelped and jumped away. He looked at Nalia in confusion. _I will be fine, but no hatchling of mine would leave his mate or Rider in a battle. Go to them, or I will have you on advanced agility training as soon as we get back to Remnant._

Vert snarled and nodded. He leaped into the air and his wind-makers took over the heavy lifting. Nalia watched him go. He was a fine dragon. She trained him right, and the others raised him right.

"Nalia!" Aaron called from the side.

Nalia slowly turned to him and walked over, ignoring the pain in her neck. _Please tell me this isn't as bad as it feels._

"Get down here so I can take a look." Nalia did as her partner-of-her-heart-and-mind said and lowered her head to the ground, careful not to let her pain-filled-neck to touch the ground. "Now what did I just see before Vert flew off?"

 _He sees me as his mother because he will never know his own._ Nalia shrugged. _That was my first act after knowing._

Aaron hesitated, then nodded. "How'd Red get you anyway?"

Nalia snarled. _Don't trust the Eldunarí. They are loyal to…Morzan over Shruikan._ Her eyes widened. _Brom!_

* * *

Cerise flew over the walls of Dras-Leona with only a few archers taking pot shots at her belly. Nothing made it past her wards or Aura. Ruby searched the sky and the city below for any sign of a cyan dragon. Nothing rose to meet them. Horns and bells blared in the city indicating an attack, but even so, the city was strangely quiet.

Ruby brought her Scroll to her head. "Lotus, fly to the keep and drop the troops there. They are to secure it as quickly as possible. You will keep patrolling the sky for when Cyan shows up. While you're on that, find and subdue and large concentration of soldiers."

" _Copy that. Moving to location."_ The Bullhead peeled off to the left, toward the city's keep.

"Meadow, drop Jackrabbit on the walls. Both of you will patrol the city perimeter." Vert pulled back to the city wall and dropped Velvet on top. "This goes for everyone. If you can, convince the soldiers they aren't our enemies. If they'll join us, even better. Good luck everyone." Ruby paused as some more words of encouragement came up. "May the stars watch over us." She put her Scroll back by her side.

"What are you, an elf?" Yang silently joked.

"I do look like one." Ruby searched the city for any hiding places. The big cathedral caught her eye, or more importantly, the large building nearby to it that looked like it could house a dragon. "Think that's it?"

"Considering what Weiss says goes on there and what was left for us in Farthen Dûr, probably."

Ruby clenched her fists. People drinking actual human blood, not wine or grape juice like back on Remnant. Weiss also made it sound like the one she saw didn't have a willing donor for said blood. Some of the bandit tribes did crazy stuff, but that took the cake. "Even if they're not there, we make sure that nothing unhealthy is going on. Cerise?"

Cerise growled and curved toward the black cathedral. A stained glass window, the only color on the building, faced the incoming force. Ruby closed her left eye and switched her bionic to infrared. She saw several people and a large red blob inside the building. They had the right place.

Ruby moved Máni Bláto in front of her and looked through the scope. She had several clear shots, but she couldn't tell who was a threat and who was a noncombatant with her infrared. "Cerise, let's break down the door." Cerise rumbled happily and dove for the ground directly in front of it. She landed and Ruby and Yang dismounted. Both sisters aimed their weapons at the doors.

With a roar, Cerise charged the massive front doors. The wood splintered on contact. Ruby and Yang charged in on either side of Cerise. As expected, a cyan dragon stood to the side of the altar. An elf stood at the center, flanked by humans in black robes. Of everyone up there, only Pruma had a full set of limbs. A woman about Yang's age was chained to a stone table in front of the elf.

Pruma looked up to the new arrivals, _smiled,_ and spread her arms. "My fellow Riders, welcome to the Cathedral of Dras-Leona."

Ruby froze mid-step. This was some sort of setup. She was _not_ falling for it again, not after Urû'baen. "It's over, Pruma!" she yelled. "Your time's up."

"Oh, I know it is. I don't expect to live to see the moon again." Pruma sighed. "Never may it be said I'm not a gracious host. Will you join me for my last meal?" She gestured at the woman on the slab. The woman screamed into open air and struggled against her chains.

Ruby's eyes twitched. She pulled the trigger and sent a single dust round at the Forsworn. It would have traveled straight through her head except for whatever wards protected her. At least there was no stopping point like in Urû'baen. Pruma rubbed her spot where the Dust round would have hit. "Hmm. Silia and Formora were right. Your weapons are strong."

"You haven't seen anything yet," Yang growled. She stalked forward. Ruby and Cerise followed suit.

Pruma cocked her head at Yang. "Where's your dragon? Oh! That's right" She hit the side of her head. "Silia's dragon killed him."

Yang's hair ignited and her eyes flared red. "YOU BITCH!" She fired Ember Celica behind her and flew forward, Silia's golden sword in a fist. Ruby fired Máni Bláto to try to distract Pruma. The elf didn't flinch as Yang came flying at her. She whipped a sword out that matched her dragon's scales and blocked Yang's attack

Cerise pounced toward Cyan and Ruby ran to support her sister. Before Ruby made it halfway, several other minds attacked her own. She stopped in place and glared at the offenders, the people in black robes. None of them were exactly strong, but all of them together was a problem. She could hold them off, but she couldn't gain ground…on her own anyway.

One of the two Eldunarí that were on Cerise' saddle lent their mind to defend Ruby's. With the added protection, Ruby slowly raised her weapon and took aim at the closest man. One of the attacks on her mind became more vicious, but still didn't get anywhere. Ruby started to ease back on the trigger.

 _I'm sorry, Shadeslayer,_ Roula said. _I can no longer help you._ The added protection disappeared and the attack on Ruby's mind returned in full force. Ruby grimaced as suddenly it became much harder to pull the trigger. She didn't have time to wonder why her help disappeared. She took a breath then pulled the trigger. Unlike Pruma, this bullet sailed straight into the man's head.

The attack lessened overall, but the remaining magicians attacked Ruby's mind with renewed vigor. Ruby moved her weapon to the next man in line. She felt a mind panic and started the equivalent of a mental flail, but he didn't stop his attack. Ruby shot another Dust round, this time it punched through the magician's chest.

Ruby looked down the line as the attack on her mind had decreased substantially. Some of those magicians were shaking, others glared at Ruby with their fists balled. Maybe some of them would abandon their attack and run. _Surrender,_ Ruby put at the forefront of her defenses. _Surrender, and you will not be harmed._

If anything, all of their attacks increased in intensity. They saw what Ruby just did to two of them. Why wouldn't they stop? Ruby didn't need to kill anymore. Too many had already died by her hand. But it was them, or her, along with those enslaved in the city. Ruby lined her weapon up with the next magician in line, then kept on moving down the line. None of those magicians lasted more than one bullet.

With the attack on her mind gone, Ruby fell to a knee and caught her breath. Her head ached, but she won. Still, judging by the clashing metal and growls, Pruma and her dragon were still alive. Ruby raised her head and stared at where Yang and Pruma fought. Yang's hair was still on fire and her attacks were vicious, while Pruma only defended, and she was _still_ smiling like any other elf would at a child. Something was up.

Ruby shifted Máni Bláto to sword form and ran at the fight. "Spring board!" Not an official practiced team attack, but Yang should get the meaning. As Ruby hoped, Yang retreated a few steps. She straightened her back and knelt down. Ruby kicked off her sister's back and flipped around in the air, speeding up and strengthening her swing. She came down on Pruma, or would have if she didn't block it. Ruby thought Pruma's arm buckled, but she couldn't be sure.

Pruma pushed Ruby off and turned to where the magicians stood. Her shoulders slumped. "Aww, you killed my friends. They were the priests of this cathedral, you know. A few people in this city won't be very happy with you."

"Something tells me those people are going to jail for slavery." Ruby charged again and swung an overhand blow at Pruma's shoulder. The elf blocked, still keeping that smile on her face.

Pruma sniffed the air. "You and the other smell alike. Are you related?" Ruby pushed away and switched places with Yang. She circled around to flank the Forsworn. She swung at Pruma's midsection, but the elf moved her sword to block Máni Bláto as soon as she blocked Yang's strike. The sisters kept up their offset strikes, but Pruma still managed to block or dodge everything. Even when they attacked at the same time, neither sister could land a hit.

"You know," Pruma licked her lips between blocks, "both of you smell different than any humans I've met. I wonder what you taste like."

Ruby scowled and pushed away. Pruma really _was_ a cannibal, and elves didn't normally eat meat. Pruma was wrong on so many levels. The quicker this fight was over, the better.

On her next swing, Ruby noticed how the gun barrel of her sword lined up with Pruma. How did she never notice this before? Yang figured this out years ago. Ruby was pushed back and she swung vertically. Pruma backed away from the strike, but she couldn't dodge the point blank Dust round.

Yang locked her red eyes with Ruby's and nodded. Both sisters added Dust rounds to their blows, careful not to hit each other with any shots, not that they were completely successful with that. Still, most of their shots hit Pruma and forced her back.

Ruby managed to break through Pruma's guard and knock her sword away. Yang took the opportunity to stab the Forsworn through the chest. Instead of screaming, Pruma's smile grew. Yang leaned in close. _"Never,_ mention Halcyon like that again."

"I couldn't if I wanted." Pruma coughed up blood. She grabbed Yang's sword hand and twisted it, worsening her already lethal wound. "Congratulations, Rider. You just killed more people than I have." She pushed herself off Yang's stolen sword and sprawled out on the ground.

"What?" Ruby knelt down and grabbed Pruma's head. "What do you mean?"

The mad elf smiled up at Ruby as her life drained out of her. "When I die, half the workers in this city will as well. When Morzan dies, the rest will follow."

Ruby's heart stopped and she dropped the elf's head. She looked up at Yang. Her sister's eyes changed back to lilac and her body shook. "I…how…" Yang took several steps back and dropped her stolen sword. "No…I didn't…"

 _Ruby!_ Cerise called Ruby turned to her dragon who stood over the corpse of another. _Cryofreeze!_

Ruby snapped her head back to Yang. She froze her sister with a similar injury after Kialandí stabbed her. Yang was alive and well today, as was she when frozen, but her mind apparently wasn't active. This might do the trick. "Give me space!"

Yang took several steps back and Ruby placed her natural hand below the injury. She only did this once before, and she didn't even do it. Her mom did all the work. She didn't have time to ask how to repeat it.

Ruby let her Aura flow through her arm and into Pruma's body. The temperature dropped in the room and ice spread out from beneath Ruby. She felt her Aura drain as she froze her charge. Ruby kept the flow going even when she thought she'd pass out. Apparently this bit of Maiden magic didn't get easier.

She kept up the flow until she physically couldn't. Ruby fell to the side, but was caught by Yang before she hit the floor. She panted heavily and looked at the downed elf. She looked exactly like Yang did in cryofreeze, pale, unmoving, with even her hair staying rigid.

"Ruby, please tell me you have more for Morzan," Yang begged.

"I…don't…know," Ruby panted. "I have…to try." She pushed off Yang and wobbled over to Cerise. Her dragon met her halfway and fell to her belly. Ruby climbed up and looked to Yang. "Make sure she's frozen, and," her gaze turned to the stone table, where the woman was still struggling against her bonds, "get her out of those."

Cerise turned and bounded out the doors. She jumped into the sky as soon as she was clear. Ruby felt her dragon give her a steady stream of energy, and a little bit of Aura. _Gem, stay focused._

"That's not the problem here." Ruby shook her head. "I'm not sure I have enough Aura for this."

 _You do because you have to._ Cerise faced forward, _Hopefully we're not too late._

Ruby looked past her dragon's head toward Helgrind. It looked like both Nalia and Vert were on one side, Vert doing something to Nalia's neck. Two figures fought on the exact opposite, most likely Brom and Morzan. Instinct told her to look through her scope and shoot at Morzan, but her head told her otherwise.

Vert rose from the other side of the mountain and flew directly toward Cerise. He curved around and flew alongside his mate. _What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you-_

"If Morzan dies," Ruby interrupted, "so do half the slaves in the city."

Vert did a double take. _But, how…_

 _Cryofreeze,_ Cerise growled. _We need to immobilize him._ Vert nodded and shot forward.

Ruby's bionic eye zoomed in on the fight. Morzan was almost as fast as an elf, while Brom looked sluggish. The other Eldunarí must be working against him. As Ruby watched, Redemption was knocked out of Brom's hand. Morzan punched Brom to the ground. He stood over the other Rider, his red sword raised over his head.

Ruby snapped Máni Bláto forward and fired at the sword. The shot actually knocked the sword out of Morzan's hands, something Ruby couldn't have hoped for. Vert dove for the Forsworn. Morzan couldn't move out of the way before he was plowed over by the jet-boosted dragon.

Cerise landed nearby and practically threw Ruby off. Ruby stumbled forward and held her natural hand out toward Morzan. A white band shot out of her hand and toward Morzan. When it hit, Morzan struggled even more. "What is this magic?" he screamed. Ruby didn't know if anyone answered. She just knew that the edges of her vision were going black. It wouldn't be much longer before she collapsed.

She kept her Aura flowing for as long as she could and until all color drained from her sight. Ruby collapsed forward, and this time there was nothing to stop her. She thought something positioned itself over her. No body parts wanted to move. Ruby might as well have been frozen herself. Sleep was so tempting, but she needed to stay awake. There was still fighting in the city and they needed her.

Someone flipped Ruby over, and it didn't feel like one of Cerise' claws. That same someone snatched her Scroll. Ruby opened her eyes and saw Aaron holding her Scroll over her. _Where'd he come from?_ His eyes were focused on the screen and he grimaced. Cerise stood over them both.

Aaron placed a hand on the side of Ruby's neck. His lips moved and Ruby could hear some sound coming out, but not enough to make out any words. She just stared and shook her head. His mind entered hers. _Ruby, can you hear me?_

 _Now I can. Is Morzan frozen? I didn't get Vert too did I?_

 _Only Morzan is frozen. Cerise filled us in on what's going. Vert had to tackle Brom to get it into his head._

 _Let's get back to the city. We have work to do._ Ruby started to sit up.

Aaron put a hand in the center of Ruby's chest and pushed her back down. _No. You're suffering from Aura exhaustion. Putting you out there right now would be a bad idea for everyone involved._

Ruby let her head fall back to the grass. She couldn't deny it considering she almost passed out. _Then where's a safe place I can rest?_

 _Jaune just called in. Most of the keep is secure, including the city's Governor. Our team will clear the rest in no time._

 _Okay._ Ruby slowly blinked. _Can you help me onto Cerise' back?_ She held out a hand.

 _Of course._ Aaron grabbed the outstretched hand and hauled Ruby up. He immediately flung that arm over his shoulders and helped Ruby walk out from under her dragon. Cerise knelt down and lent Ruby her snout to help climb up as well.

As soon as Ruby was in place, she leaned forward in the saddle. She smiled down and gave Aaron a small wave. _See you later?_

Aaron gave Ruby a slight smirk. _If you're awake._

Cerise didn't give them time to say anything else. She jumped away and flew back toward the city. _I'd tease you about Aaron, but I don't think you'd remember any of it._

 _Probably._ Ruby's eyes closed of their own accord. _I could pass…out…any…_

* * *

 **So, I know at one point I mentioned a Grimm that could spawn others, but that was back when I thought Shruikan would come with, and all that ended up making no sense at all. Then I thought about having the dragons gang up on it, but that already happened when Nalia killed the Mountain Glen dragon. So, they were cut, and I think this turned out much better.**

 **Also, I hate _writing_ dragon POVs because they're so time consuming, but I love the way they turn out.**


	46. Emancipation

**There are several things I've waited a long time to reveal. Can't wait for people's reations.  
**

* * *

Ruby stood on the walls of the keep, looking over Dras-Leona. Even after her forced nap, her head hurt and she had trouble concentrating. This was the first time she could think of that she was Aura exhausted to this level. In short, it sucked. At least she could stand and think on her own.

"Shadeslayer," a voice said from behind her.

She turned around and saw Blödhgarm standing just outside the entrance to the keep. "Please tell me you have good news."

The furred elf nodded. "The last of the defenders have surrendered their weapons. It appears without their commanders, their will to fight was broken."

"Not to mention our weapons." Ruby's shoulders relaxed. "I've seen a few soldiers around here without their colors. How many have joined us?"

"Few." Blödhgarm scowled. "I cannot be sure, but I believe less than one-hundred will be fighting for us."

Ruby sighed. "More than I expected, honestly." She turned back to the city. "Only one thing left to do. Cerise?"

 _I'm on my way._ Cerise took off from her perch on the other side of the city and flew toward the keep. _Do you know what you're going to say?_

 _Roughly. It wouldn't win any awards on Remnant, but it should get the point across here._

 _Since when are you here for the awards?_ Cerise mentally hummed. _But I do think Yang or Nora will be recording this._

Ruby shook her head. _If they're not busy with their parts, fine. But as soon as people start showing up here, no more recording._

 _I believe they know that._ Cerise flared her wings and landed on the wall next to Ruby. For her, the wall was a balance beam. All her feet stood in a line, and she started to wobble from side to side. She spread her wings to help her balance. _Get on quick. Landing here was a bad idea._

 _Got it._ Ruby climbed up Cerise' shoulder closer to the battlements and into the saddle. Cerise jumped off the wall and flew toward the center of the city. Of everything that Ruby had done in this city or everywhere in Alagaësia except the citadel in Urû'baen, this was the most nerve wracking. She could not afford a flubbed word.

 _Gem, you'll be fine,_ Cerise hummed. _I'll help you out._

 _Is there anything I should know before I say anything?_

 _One of the elves in Urû'baen contacted Blödhgarm while you were asleep. Deynor was coronated King of the Brödring Kingdom earlier today._

 _The King is dead. Long live the King._

 _Exactly. One of the first things he did was rename the city Ileria. No more Place of Sorrows._ Cerise rumbled beneath Ruby. _And he declared the slave trade and owning slaves illegal. We have the full authority of the law to do what we have planned._

 _Don't let me mess that up._ Ruby searched around the city as Cerise stopped above it. She tried to ignore the smell of smoke and human excrement. Down there, who knew how many people were enslaved? All that was about to change.

Ruby took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She cast a spell to make her voice louder. She'd been using that one a lot recently. Cerise roared to get people's attention. "People of Dras-Leona," Ruby's voice boomed across the city. "King Galbatorix is dead. King Deynor has taken the throne in Ileria. I know some of you remember what life was like before Galbatorix seized the throne. The laws of the land will be mostly returning to what they were back then.

"As such, King Deynor has once again declared slavery illegal. Any and all slaves are to be freed from their bonds by the time the sun dips below the highest peak of Helgrind." Ruby clenched her fists. "Anyone who refuses will subject to any punishment fit for the crime. No one in this city has more rights than anyone else. If anyone harms any freed person in any way, their punishment will be the same as if they harmed a noble under the old laws. We _will_ know who did what."

Ruby took a deep breath. Time to pull a one-eighty. "To those of you with your newfound freedom, we know you come from all over the Empire. We're creating a list of where you all came from and are preparing caravans to take you back home. We'll send those out as soon as we're sure we have everyone accounted for and when we can secure escorts. Until then, we're setting up the keep to house all of you. You are no longer property. You are people like everyone else. I look forward to seeing you all at the keep."

Cerise flew away from her spot above the city and curved back to the keep. _Nothing special,_ Cerise agreed, _but it got the job done._

 _Now let's see how many people show up on their own._ Ruby looked off Cerise' side to the streets below. A few people roamed the streets, but it was by no means an exodus, and most of them didn't look like they were former slaves. How many people wouldn't be able to leave? How many would be hurt if they tried? Ruby stretched her mind out to the other dragons and Riders. _Everyone, patrol the city. If anyone needs help getting to the keep, get them clear. We need to show_ _ **those**_ _people we mean business._

 _You need me out there too?_ Yang asked.

Ruby winced and she felt her eyes tear up. She hadn't touched Yang's mind a lot since Halcyon died, but…it wasn't good. She wasn't sure if the laughs they shared the night before were genuine or another mask. _No. You're security for the keep, and you keep those lists coming. If things get bad in an hour, only then we'll need you._ Yang pulled away without saying anything else.

Nalia and Vert jumped out from where they rested, though Nalia was flying slower than normal, even at a relaxed speed. Cerise flew toward the older dragon. As they approached, Ruby noticed several large gaps in the scaled on Nalia's neck. They were in two jagged, but relatively straight lines.

 _Morzan's dragon,_ Nalia said, apparently seeing Ruby's gaze. _Trapped me when the Eldunarí betrayed me._

 _What happened with that anyway?_ Ruby turned to the saddlebags that carried the two hearts. _Why did they leave._

One of them entered her mind. _We are sorry, Shadeslayer,_ Roula said. _Galbatorix ordered us to obey Morzan after him. But with him and all other Forsworn dead, we listen to Shruikan._

 _Technically Morzan and Pruma aren't dead._ Ruby braced herself for an attack. _But with luck, they'll never wake up._

 _My point stands. They can't give us orders, we don't have to follow. You have my sincerest apologies, Shadeslayer._ Roula pulled away, leaving Ruby's mind completely. Ruby sighed and relaxed her defenses again.

 _How's your head?_ Aaron asked.

 _Fuzzy._ Ruby rubbed the back of her head. _I kind of overdid it earlier. But I should be good if anything comes up._

 _Aren't human heads supposed to be fuzzy?_ Nalia asked with a laugh.

Ruby shook her head. _For girl's, only the top. Guys, really anywhere is fine._ She stole a glance at Aaron. What would he look like with a beard, and would he take that as an invitation?

Cerise turned her head to the other dragon. _Nalia, I already talked with Vert about this, but do you…feel that draw?_

Nalia's dragon smirk disappeared. _I do. I thought it was just me._

Ruby looked back and forth between the dragons. _What are you talking about?_

 _We have to go to Vroengard._ Cerise answered.

 _Vroengard?_ Aaron shook his head. _There's nothing there. Everyone's gone._

 _You don't understand,_ Nalia said. _Someone, or something is calling us there. I can already tell this is something we can't ignore, even if we put it off as long as we can._

 _This sounds like a trap._ Ruby grit her teeth. _Oromis said Aaron and Nalia were the only ones to leave Vroengard before the attack. We're the only ones left._

Cerise turned her head. _I don't like it either Ruby, but we need to go there. Whatever it is, it isn't an accident that the three of us feel it. I wouldn't be surprised if Glaedr and Saphira feel it, even if they are in Du Weldenvarden. It's that strong._

Ruby bit her lip. _Looks like we're making one more one more stop before returning to Ellesméra._

Nalia nodded. _It appears that way._ She snapped her head forward and her pupils slightly dilated. _Oh. I just realized I am the third oldest dragon alive._ She sighed. _What is it you Remmartians say? I need an adult?_

 _I think you mean 'I need an adultier adult who's better at adulting.'_ Ruby didn't even try to hold back her laugh. She didn't expect something like that to come from a dragon.

 _Laugh it up, fuzz head._ Nala growled.

A more intense growl came from across the city. Ruby snapped her head toward it and saw Vert diving for the streets below. Apparently she was right about people trying to keep others from reaching the keep. _We can make fun of each other later. Spread out and keep your eyes and minds down._ Cerise peeled off and flew to an open part of the city.

For the next hour, the dragons and Riders flew over Dras-Leona. Most of the times they had to intervene were in the first fifteen minutes. Ruby and Cerise carried three kids from where they were held to the keep. One of them couldn't stop hugging Cerise' leg after she got down. Yang had to come over and take her away. Surprisingly, Yang wasn't distressed. The smile on her face looked real. She wasn't as good with kids as Ruby or Weiss, but the kids still attached themselves to her. Yang didn't even get angry when one of them pulled her hair to get attention. _That_ was an accomplishment...But what was going through Yang's head,

Then the sun dipped below the tallest peak on the black mountain. The time had come. Anyone still in chains was going to be rescued. _Okay guys, pick your place. Escort each one immediately back to the keep._ Ruby focused down on one house in a slightly less terrible part of town she discovered earlier. The girl down there was broken beyond belief. Time to give her some good news for once.

Cerise dove toward that house and hovered just above it. Ruby jumped from the saddle and landed in front of the door. Any foot traffic on the street moved to the far side, and all of them wore what Ruby believed to be slave rags. She smiled at them and pointed in the general direction of the keep. "Go on. There are friends at the keep. Anyway, things could get a little messy here."

Ruby faced the door and scowled. She shifted Máni Bláto to sword form and stomped forward. The people inside had enough warning. There was no way they didn't hear her earlier. Time for reality to catch up with them.

She walked up to the door and tried the door's handle. It turned all the way, but when Ruby pushed, the door stayed put. She didn't know how law enforcement around here worked, so she went with what she knew from Remnant. "Dragon Rider. Open up!" There was no answer, not that Ruby expected one. She cast a spell to unlock the door. She tried again, but the door still didn't budge. With traditional entry barred, Ruby jammed Máni Bláto between the door and the framed and sliced upward. Whatever was preventing the door from opening was cut.

Ruby pushed the front door open and walked into a room that would be high end even by Remnant standards, albeit without anything powered by Dust. What Ruby thought was green wallpaper covered the walls, with gold colored molding on the floors and ceiling. A man in a purple robe held an ornate sword with the tip pointed at Ruby, with who was probably his wife right behind him.

"What right do you have to come in here?" the man yelled.

"I am a Rider. I uphold the laws of the land." Ruby lowered Máni Bláto and pointed the tip at the man. "What gives _you_ the right to keep another human being as your slave?"

"This does!" The man's wife held up a piece of paper and shook it. "We bought her legally. We have-"

"Brisingr." The piece of paper erupted in flames. The woman yelped and dropped it. "That was invalidated when King Deynor declared slavery illegal. You should have taken the hint with my announcement. Now you face me."

"You have no right to take her away!" the man shouted. "You-"

Ruby pointed her sword at the man's and fired a single shot. The other sword snapped in half, leaving her opponent with a fancy knife with no point. "What gives _you_ the right to take away someone's free will?" She snapped Máni Bláto around to point at the door. "You two will leave this house and never return. Feel lucky that I'm allowing you to live at all."

Both people shook. "You…you can't-"

"GÁNGA!" Ruby roared. "GÁNGA!"

Both people froze. Then one hesitant step after the other, they walked toward the door, never taking their eyes off Ruby. The Rider chanted under her breath to mark those two people for the real repulsion spell to come later. The couple left the building and closed the door behind them. Ruby turned her attention to the building itself. She cast a spell that wouldn't allow those people to come within a hundred feet of the building. That should be a fate much worse than death for people used to this lifestyle.

Ruby took a deep breath and sighed. Angry her wouldn't do the girl downstairs any good. She looked around the room and saw what looked like a kitchen off to the side. Maybe there was a little bread or something in the cabinets. Ruby walked in and looked through the cabinets and indeed found a loaf of bread. She sniffed it and looked it over. It didn't smell or look bad, so it was probably safe.

 _Okay. Time to do this._ Ruby found the stairs down to the basement and walked down. as she decended, Ruby felt like she was walking into a dungeon. Who could treat anyone like this? Remnant prisons weren't this bad. Then again, Remnant was far more advanced. She met another door, locked by a simple pin through a loop. Ruby pulled that out and pushed the door open.

The only light in the room came from a torch just on the outside of the solid wooden door. Ruby took that off the wall and held it inside. A girl laid on rags spread out on the floor. From the smell of it, she used the bathroom in here too without a toilet. The girl groaned and pushed off the floor. She slowly rose to her feet. Her eyes narrowed and she cupped her hands in front of her. "Are you a friend of Mistress Lori."

Ruby shook her head. "I am most certainly not. I've never seen either of them before today." She walked forward.

"Then, you're a business partner."

"Never had any interaction with either of them before I kicked them out of this house." Ruby held the bread out to the girl. "Are you hungry? This is all yours."

The girl looked to the bread, then to Ruby. "I cannot. It is not my time to eat, and I am not allowed to eat that much, nor fresh bread from the market."

Ruby's smile disappeared. This wasn't good. "You are no longer a slave. No one owns you anymore. No one can tell you when you can and can't eat." The girl just stared at Ruby. The Rider's heart sunk. Did this girl not know what life was like outside slavery? Ruby looked at the torch. "Adur." She released her grip on the torch and put it on the girl's shoulder.

The girl's eyes widened. "You…are a magician?"

"Yes!" Ruby's spirits rose. "Yes, I am. But more importantly, I'm a Rider. You might not have heard down here, but-"

The girl took a few steps back and fell to her knees. She leaned all the way forward and stretched her arms out in front of her. Ruby took several steps back as well. She was _not_ expecting this. "Forgive me, O great Rider. I am not worthy to be in your presence. I am ashamed I didn't recognize you. I am-"

"No!" Ruby dropped the bread and she dove forward. She pulled the girl off the floor and into a hug. The torch clattered to the floor and extinguished. "You don't have to do that for me. You don't have to do that for _anyone_ ever again. You are no longer a slave. No one can force you to do anything. You're a person, and will be treated as one for the rest of your life."

The girl stayed silent, and didn't return the hug. Was she ever hugged before? Did she know what loving, or even respectful human touch felt like? Ruby touched the girl's mind again and confirmed what she thought. The girl was confused. She didn't know what to do or say…unless it was a man doing this to her. Ruby stayed away from that area. She knew it happened, and that was enough. No details needed.

Ruby pulled away and looked up. "Naina." A soft red light burned to light above her. She reached for the bread and cast a sanitizing spell. To take things one step further, she used Máni Bláto to cut off the crust that touched the floor. "Please, eat." The girl looked to the door and hesitantly took the bread. She slowly brought the bread to her mouth and took a small bite. Any improvement was good. "My name is Ruby. What's yours?"

The girl took another small bite. "My name is Viki."

 _Viki?_ Ruby blinked and straightened her back. "Viki? Viki Sarahsdaughter?"

"It…sounds familiar." Viki stared off into the distance before taking another guilty bite.

 _Cerise. Get Aaron and Nalia here. Now._

 _Already on it,_ Cerise replied immediately. _They're taking someone else to the keep right now._

Ruby focused back on Viki. How did you start up small talk with someone who had been enslaved since they were three, and judging by her skin tone, barely saw any sun? "You know, I know someone who has been looking for someone named Viki Sarahsdaughter. You might be her."

Viki took her eyes off the bread. "Who is looking for her?"

"Her brother. He's very worried about her. He thought she was dead for the longest time, but only found out she was alive in the last two months."

"Then I am not her." Viki shook her head. "My brother died when I was young."

 _She knows something!_ "Can you tell me about him?"

A beautiful smile graced Viki's face. "He was a Rider. He had a beautiful green dragon named Nalia. She was a giant, but that's compared to young me. She was so gentle as well. I remember falling asleep one night against her neck." Viki's smile disappeared and she shook her head. "But they left one day and they never came back. That is all I remember before I was first sold. I had hope that they would come back for me, but they never came. They have to be dead."

 _She's not completely gone! Cerise, get them here now!_

 _They're on their way. Nalia's speeding toward you._

Ruby stood up and offered Viki a hand. "Come on. Let's get you in the sun." Viki instantly grabbed the hand. Ruby pulled Aaron's sister to her feet. She laid a hand on Viki's shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "I need to say this, Viki. I can't tell you what to do. I can only offer you suggestions. You are free to go off on your own whenever you want. I won't stop you." Once again, Viki only offered a blank stare, before taking another small nibble from her bread.

"Come on." Ruby turned around and started walking for the stairs. Once she reached the base, she turned her head around to make sure Viki was following. Sure enough Viki was only a few steps behind. "Me and you are the only ones in here. You don't have to worry about being punished." Again, silence.

 _Aaron, I hope you can break through to the real Viki...if there is a real Viki anymore._ Ruby walked up the stairs and listened for the footsteps behind her. "I don't suppose you have anything around here that's yours?" Ruby thought she already knew the answer, but she had to check.

"No." Viki shook her head. "I have no claim to anything."

"Okay." Ruby reached the top of the stairs and walked to the door. Viki was a little hesitant, but joined Ruby by the door. "Come on. There's someone out here that wants to see you."

Viki narrowed her eyes at Ruby. "Me?"

"Yes, you." Ruby pulled the door open. The only people on the streets were once again freed slaves, though only a few roamed at the moment. Nalia wasn't there yet, but Ruby thought she heard her wings. She stepped out into the road and looked to the sky. Nalia was flying straight for her at full speed.

Nalia landed in the narrow street and Aaron jumped off his dragon's back, Redemption in hand. "Ruby, where's the trouble?"

"No trouble." Ruby shook her head and waved Viki over. Viki approached, but her eyes were glued on Nalia. Ruby put a hand on Viki's shoulder. "I just figured you two would like to meet."

Viki extended her neck. "Nalia?"

Nalia cocked her head and sniffed the air. Her ears, neck, back, and wings all shot up. A high-pitched hum burst from her chest and her pupils dilated. Her eyes flicked to her Rider. Aaron snapped his head to Nalia, then to his long-lost sister. "Viki?"

Viki slowly took her eyes off Nalia. She stayed silent for a long time. "Aaron?"

Aaron dropped Redemption, then he walked forward. Ruby took a few steps back to give the siblings some space. Viki stayed in place as her brother approached. Aaron brought his sister into a big hug as soon as he was in range. For the first time, Viki returned any sort of gesture. At first, Ruby thought Viki would go further than a hug because of what she was forced to do before, but she just stayed in Aaron's arms.

Nalia hummed as she walked forward. She stood over Viki and stared down lovingly at her Rider's sister. Her tongue flicked out and she kissed Viki's cheek. She nuzzled the girl like she would for Aaron…or Ruby now. Her eyes rolled up to Ruby. She didn't say anything, but she didn't need to. Her eyes said everything.

Aaron also locked eyes with Ruby. 'Thank you' he mouthed.

Ruby nodded at him. I'll _leave you three together._ Ruby turned away and walked down the road. She spread her mind out to the surrounding area. Her good mood faltered. There were still people in houses that had no desire to be there, though there were less than before. Word must have gotten out that Ruby meant business. Time to prove that even more.

* * *

A lone figure stood on top of a once proud tower, looking down on the ruined city below. It had been months since the last of the human resistance was ripped apart. For a society without Dust, they lasted surprisingly long. If they had a few more skilled magicians, they might have lasted longer.

She looked past the city to the sea beyond. In the last report she received, all of her minions were slaughtered in the city of Urû'baen. No surprise considering the skill of the Riders. They had fought larger threats on Remnant. However, the fools there had only managed to kill one dragon, leaving all Riders alive, including the Winter Maiden.

Ruby Rose wasn't fooling anyone who knew what to look for. Ice followed her wherever she went, even in the heat of a Vacuan summer. They tried to pass Pyrrha Nikos as a magician, but none native to Remnant have that ability. The Winter and Fall Maidens were away from Remnant, but they wouldn't be for much longer.

Salem heard a door open behind her. She faced the sound and saw her Seer for this world. _My Queen,_ it floated over to her, _Dras-Leona fallen. No Riders dead. Return soon._

 _Noted._ Salem craned her neck and looked over the ocean. Maybe she should have met with Silia herself. The buffoon would not know the difference between a rifle and a club. The weapons were almost gift wrapped in the hands of disemboweled and rotting humans. They would only have enough Dust to fight the Riders, not for repelling the incoming invasion. But now, it would be a long time for there to be enough fear and distrust to take root in Alagaësia.

It appeared her time was running short. Maybe the Riders wouldn't discover this land and return to Vale. If she counted correctly, only four and a half weeks had passed on Remnant. But if her lieutenants carried out their business, the Kingdoms should be struggling to defend.

Salem walked past her seer and back into the tower. It was time to return to Remnant. As she approached the mirror she used to travel between worlds, her eye lingered on the one door she couldn't open. A strong magic surrounded it that even she couldn't pierce in the centuries that she controlled the tower. There was no indication of what spells sealed it either. She forced several humans to try to open the door, but all died on contact with the handle. Only Salem herself 'survived' contact, but she woke up in the center of the Hadarac Desert. Even so, she was weakened for decades. No matter what magic was sent the door's way, it never budged. If the Riders tried the door as well, they would surely die. And if for whatever reason they didn't, she left a trap too enticing for them not to spring.

She stood before the mirror and cast the spell to travel between worlds. The spell the Riders used required less energy, but it was also directionless. They could theoretically end up anywhere on Remnant. The spell Salem used could directly take her wherever she wanted, one of the ways she had evaded Atlas and Mistral intelligence for years. The mirror swirled and she stepped through into her chambers in her castle on Remnant.

 _Gather in the Hall,_ Salem mentally ordered her four lieutenants. _We have much to discuss._ She removed herself from their heads before any of them could think anything. All of them were useful in their own ways, but one of them was…eccentric. At least he was loyal, and lived to please his Queen.

The doors to the hall opened on their own as Salem approached. All four Lieutenants stood by their chairs. Dr. Arthur Watts, Hazel Rainart, Tyrian Callows, and Ilia Amitola. They all stayed silent as Salem walked around the table to her crystal throne. She sat down, prompting the others to do the same.

"I have been absent for two weeks," Salem started, "but I trust our plans have been put in motion."

"They have, my Queen." Tyrian bowed over the table. "The Kingdoms are starting to crack. Villages are falling left and right. Vale and Mistral can't keep up with the refugees. They will starve themselves."

Ilia straightened where she sat. "The White Fang in Vale is ready to act on a moment's notice. They're waiting for the right push, or the signal from me."

Salem nodded and turned to Dr. Watts. "And the situation in Atlas?"

"It is, mixed to say the least." Watts shook his head. "The military is evacuating Mantle, but they are also holding our forces to a standstill in the city. For every block we gain, they take another." He scowled. "And Jacques Schnee has yet to recover. Doctors do not believe he will live past the week." Ilia smirked, but hit it quickly.

"I've seen the records." Hazel shook his head. "The shot should have killed him. It's a wonder he's alive now."

Salem suppressed a grimace. Jacques staying at the head of the Schnee Dust Company was integral to her plan. It sowed distrust and hate between humans and Faunus. He was the reason the White Fang had so many supporters. But one rogue White Fang assassin destroyed that draw. With him gone, Weiss Schnee would take command. Whitley Schnee was his father's son, and he would continue his father's work, so he was ideal for the takeover. Weiss Schnee needed to die, a task complicated by the fact she was protected by the Elves and now a dragon.

But it wasn't impossible. Salem turned to the newest member at her table. "Ilia, have you located the Summer Maiden?"

"I have." Ilia offered a crisp nod. "Scarlet Harris. Human, mother of three in Windpath. Only one of her children is a girl. No other living relatives, her friends are not close. She is not a fighter, but will do anything to protect her children."

"Make sure that includes giving her own life, and sacrificing one child to save the rest."

Ilia nodded, no remorse in her eyes. "They're all human. It will be easy."

"Dr. Watts," Salem turned to the good doctor, who raised an eyebrow, "use our contacts in Atlas to prepare a trap for Weiss Schnee when she returns. I am sure there are many in the company itself that wish young Whitley to be CEO."

"Kill, or defame?" Watts asked.

"Elimination is preferable, but if soiling her name has a higher chance of success, do so." Salem turned to Hazel. "Adam Taurus has lived in the Vale Prison system for too long. I believe it's time for him to roam free once more."

Hazel nodded. "As you wish."

"And me, my Queen?" Tyrian leaned forward on the table.

"Vacuo's strength is its acceptance and mutual respect for all. But there is no unity, and even the various tribes in the area can be bought. Pit these bands against each other in any way you see fit."

"It will be done." Tyrian bowed once more.

"Good." Salem looked at all at her table. "The Riders and Maidens will likely return in the next week. We must continue our preparations and strike where we can. Unless they face another threat in Alagaësia, they will be strong when they return, and they may very well be hunting us. We must be ready before then."

* * *

 **I've been waiting for Viki's reveal since literally five minutes after I thought about it. About time if you ask me. And time wise...holy crap I really thought the Remmartians were in** **Alagaësia longer. At this point, it's only been roughly 62 days...I need to work better on my timing. Also the time dilation...I don't know what was in my food when I wrote that part way back when, but** **Alagaësia's time stream is twice as fast, not five times. That has been fixed and Yang (and me) no longer look like idiots.  
**


	47. In the Air Again

**Remember all those weeks ago when I said there was a manhunt at the place I worked? This is the chapter I was working on when that was going on. Yeah, I'm that far ahead. I actually have an 11 chapter backlog right now, so for sure I'll keep uploading until the end of October. After that, well, college. It's in the wind. Plus, I've gotten a really good idea for an actual book that I have to act on. Depending on how good it feels, it may take precedence over this.  
**

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be fine without us?" Ruby asked.

Brom nodded. "The Elves will be here later today, the Varden tomorrow. The city will be secure and the caravans can be sent out with an escort."

Ruby crossed her arms. "The people here won't rise up against you? With only a hundred soldiers, you're heavily outnumbered."

"They will not be able to take the keep, which is what really matters. The people there will be safe. Anyway, the Bullhead can suppress any opposition with the dragons gone."

"Okay then." Ruby stuck out a hand. "Best of luck to you."

Brom looked at the hand, then slowly took it. Ruby did the shaking for him. "I will never understand this."

"It's just something we do on Remnant." Ruby shrugged and released Brom's hand.

"May the stars watch over you, Ruby Shadeslayer." Brom turned away and walked toward the center of the keep.

Ruby turned in the opposite direction and pushed open the door to the hall. This time, she didn't open it into someone. Most rooms and halls in the keep were packed with people. If Dras-Leona had a fire marshal, he wouldn't be happy. People were sleeping on the floor of the Great Hall on mattresses bought from the locals, or more rags. Not much of an improvement from where they were before, but they were fed well and were treated like people, not cattle.

Many people stared at Ruby as she passed. Word had gotten around that she was the one who made the announcement. For whatever reason, they were in awe of her. It wasn't even that good of a speech, certainly not a King Ozlan Proclamation of Freedom, but she felt it was being treated as such. Why did everyone think she was something she wasn't…Of course her mom and her team would say otherwise, but it still didn't mean Ruby felt like the person everyone looked up to.

For once, Ruby wasn't stopped moving her way through the crowd. She made it outside to the courtyard of the keep. Outside was considerably less cramped, only soldiers, Dragons, and Riders were out here. Even then, Vert couldn't be there because of his jets.

Ruby walked over to where Aaron and Viki stood. Those two had been inseparable since they'd gotten back together. Aaron was the only one who could get Viki out of her shell and act like a normal human being, at least for a little bit. She was at least eating normally around him. Nalia also helped keep Viki sane. If Ruby didn't know better, she was treating Viki like a child, with all the kisses and snout touches.

But this was the first time Ruby had seen Viki nervous around Aaron. Her head was hung and her arms were straight down at her side, like all the times she was around Ruby. "It's okay Viki," Aaron soothed. "Nalia won't let you fall. We don't even have to fly very high."

"It's not that." Viki shook her head. "It's punishable by death to climb a dragon."

 _Only if we aren't okay with it._ Nalia dipped her head and nuzzled Viki's face. _You are welcome to any time._

"I don't think you'll find a nicer group of dragons," Ruby said as she approached. The others all looked at her. "All of them are fierce on the battlefield, but are gentle enough to rock a baby to sleep. Guess which side you're on." Ruby put a hand on Viki's shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

Viki stared at Ruby with that same blank expression she always had when Ruby talked with her. That never failed to hurt Ruby. Viki looked to Aaron who squeezed her shoulder. "It's okay," Aaron said. "You can talk to her like you talk with me."

"Okay." Viki turned back to Ruby and attempted to smile. "I am well. And you?"

"Better now." Ruby's smile returned and she also squeezed Viki's shoulder. She locked eyes with Aaron. "Are you sure you don't want to stop by Teirm? We're pretty much going to be flying right by there."

Aaron's small smile disappeared. "I'm sure. There's nothing there for me anymore. I'd rather not go back and have those memories haunt me." Ruby opened his mouth to say that me should, but she closed it just as quickly. How could she say that if she couldn't go back to the North Sanus Mountains? "Unless there's problems in the city, I'd rather not go back.

"Okay then." She looked between Aaron and Viki, then pulled both into a hug. "Watch each other's backs."

Nalia snorted which ruffled Ruby's hair. _It's more like both of them will be watching mine._ She added her snout into the group hug. _And I'll be doing the same with you, Yang, and Cerise._

 _Speaking of which…_ Ruby broke away and walked back a few steps. "We'll talk again when we stop for the night." She turned around and returned to Cerise' side. Her dragon was stretching her wings while Yang was working with the saddlebags. Two days after Ruby's speech, she fell back into that same low as before, but she never showed it around the freed slaves. Now, two weeks after that, she never smiled. Her eyes were always bloodshot and her cheeks were stained with salt. Whenever she wasn't patrolling the city with a scowl, she locked herself in a room in the keep. Most times when Ruby walked by, she could hear Yang crying to some degree. She was just glad she never saw any new scars on Yang.

Ruby put a hand on Yang's shoulder. "You okay sis?"

Yang turned her head. The whites of her eyes were still red, but there was no emotion anywhere. Yang might as well have been a zombie. So much for any progress. She didn't say anything and returned her attention to the saddlebag in front of her.

 _It's no good._ Cerise hummed sadly. _I've been trying to break her out of this all morning. She hasn't said a word. I haven't even heard anything in her head._

 _Sorry, but you're not me._ Ruby leaned forward and hugged Yang from behind. Yang froze and she looked at Ruby's arms around her. She retracted a hand from a saddlebag and squeezed one of Ruby's arms. She wasn't completely gone. "Come on Yang. We got to go."

Ruby let go and climbed Cerise' side. She took her spot on her dragon's back and reached a hand down to Yang. Her sister grabbed the hand and Ruby pulled her up. Yang immediately wrapped her arms around Ruby and rested her chin on Ruby's left shoulder. Ruby reached that hand back and scratched the top of Yang's head. Yang tightened her arms and leaned her head even more into Ruby's. But she still stayed silent.

 _We're ready to go over here,_ Velvet called. _Vert's jets are fueled and we should be able to get to both Vroengard and Ellesméra._

 _Got it._ Ruby reached forward and rubbed Cerise' neck. "Let's go."

Cerise nodded, then looked up to the walls of the keep. She jumped up to one of them, then into the air from there. She flew high above the city while the others reached altitude. Ruby searched the land to the east. She thought she saw the elves in the far distance, but she couldn't be sure. They were too far away even for her bionic eye.

 _Whenever you're ready, Cerise._ Ruby grabbed the neck spike in front of her as Cerise turned northwest. Cerise put on the speed as soon as she found the correct trajectory. The dragons soon left the city of Dras-Leona behind them. Ruby couldn't help but think that leaving before the elves arrived was a bad idea. Then again, she trusted both Brom's and Blödhgarm's judgement.

The flight was nothing special. They were flying into the wind, but it wasn't strong. Most of the land was as flat and treeless as west Mistral. A few villages and roads dotted the path. Ruby saw one of the caravans initially sent out from Urû'baen. Did it really take that long to travel to different places on horse? Well, if they weren't moving at full gallop, maybe.

Then the mountains of the Spine came into view. These were closer to the size of the mountains Ruby was familiar with. Cerise would be able to fly over these unlike the Beors, but unlike the mountains just east of Vale, were snow covered. Supposedly, most Urgals in Alagaësia lived down there. Ruby leaned off Cerise side to try and get a better look. Again, from this height, Ruby couldn't tell the difference between Urgals and humans.

Around midday, the dragons flew into a valley. Nalia diverted her course and flew more north than west. Ruby was about to call them back when she remembered what was in that direction. They weren't going anywhere near Teirm, and apparently having the city anywhere near to being in sight was too close. This was one thing Ruby hoped she wouldn't have in common with anyone. Regardless, Cerise took position behind Nalia, allowing her to break the wind for the others.

 _Nalia,_ Cerise called, _is there anything in these mountains we should watch out for? Anything like the Fanghur here?_

After a second's thought, _No. The strongest things that live in these mountains are Urgals, bears, mountain lions, and humans. None pose a threat to us._

 _To each other is another matter entirely,_ Aaron added. _The human settlements and Urgal villages here constantly raid each other, both blaming the other. It was chaos when the Riders were around. I don't want to think what went on with the Traitor in charge._

 _Didn't he lose an army around here?_ Ruby asked.

Aaron hesitated. _Not in this area. That place was more between Teirm and Kuasta, near the western edge of the Leona lake. If I remember right, there are still a few Urgal villages around here._

Ruby searched the ground for any movement. _Any chance we'll see any? I don't think I got that far in any of the books I read at Oromis' hut._ With a thought, Ruby ran a search for Urgal villages. The results in her right eye came up with only a mention of one near Narda. _Nope. Not a thing._

 _It's been years since I've been here. At this point, anything's possible._

 _At this point,_ Cerise started, _I'd rather not meet them until things calm down. I don't think they'd like having a few dragons show up above their villages._

 _You have a point there._ Ruby shrugged, causing Yang to groan. She winced. _Sorry sis._

The dragons flew over another mountain and over a valley. Down below, a small village was built on a river. Smoke rose out of what Ruby thought were poorly constructed chimneys. This time, her bionic eye picked out horns on heads down there. The Urgals were huge, even the ones who weren't Kull. They were all built like tanks, and even without Aura, some of them looked like they could out-bench Yang or Nora. A few of them carried swords or war hammers the size of Weiss. Even more carried longbows…All of them who were armed were running into the same area.

Cerise sniffed and growled. _I smell blood._

Ruby tracked the flow of bodies to the edge of the village. Past the small wooden fortifications, Urgals were fighting humans. It wasn't a big battle, but it was bloody. _Aaron,_ Ruby called, _I take it the old Order would get in between them?_

 _If necessary._ Aaron started to draw Redemption, then he looked back at his sister. _We're going to have to fly this one out unless it gets ugly again._

 _Got it._ Ruby stared down at the battle below. _Meadow, you're air cover. Jackrabbit, be ready to join me and Blondie._ She turned her head back to look at Yang. Her sister was staring down at the battle with a hand on Sun's Light. "I need your head in this sis. You with me?"

Yang turned her still bloodshot eyes to Ruby and nodded. "Urgals respond well to strength," she said in a surprisingly level voice. "I'll speak with them if I need to."

"Avoid a fight if you can. Don't draw unless they charge." Ruby turned back and leaned forward. "Cerise, announce us."

Cerise roared and dove for the battle. The fighting stopped and the two sides split. Cerise rolled in the air, launching her passengers to the ground. Ruby and Yang flipped in the air and both landed on their feet. Yang spun around to face the Urgals while Ruby stared down the humans.

One of the human warriors cheered. "Slay these beasts with us, Riders!"

Ruby scowled. "The only beasts I know are here are the ones flying above us." She eyed the entire line of humans. "If this attack was unprovoked, there's a lot more."

Apparently that's not what those people wanted to hear, and in hindsight, Ruby probably could have phrased that differently. At the same time, she heard some insight as to why there was a battle. A good chunk of it could have been considered reasonable if they had evedence, but a lot sounded more like racism.

"Quiet!" Ruby roared. Even without magical assistance, she was louder than the entire crowd. "Would _one_ of you please explain why there's so much blood on the ground?" She gestured to a dead Urgal.

The man who appeared the humans' leader stepped forward. "There have been constant attacks on our herds in the past month. None of us have seen the attackers themselves, but we have seen Urgals in the area afterward."

Ruby turned to face the Urgals. Most of them glared at her, all of them except the Ram in charge, who was even taller that Yatsu. Definitely a Kull. "We have no need to chase their meager livestock," he said. "There is no shortage of game in these parts." The Kull glared past Ruby. "We are not fools. We know these humans are protective of their animals. Any attack would mean this."

 _Ceirse?_ Ruby tilted her head up to her dragon. _Can you confirm?_

 _Hold on._ Cerise stayed silent for several tense seconds. _There is plenty of deer, bears and other large wildlife around here, enough to feed several growing dragons. I do not believe that the Urgals would attack. They could fight the bears and wolves for their honor and position._

 _That sounds familiar._ Ruby returned her gaze to the humans. "If you didn't catch any Urgals in the act, how can you be sure it was them? Were there footprints? Did a magician among you sense one of them attacking your herds? If it was Urgals, was it even this tribe? Where is your proof?"

"We don't need proof!" the humans' leader spat. "They're Urgals. It's what they do!"

That settled it for Ruby. She drew Máni Bláto and extended it to scythe form. She dug her weapon into the ground pointing away from anyone. Warriors on both sides took a step or two back. Ruby glared at the line of humans. "You will gather your dead and return to your homes. You will not return here again. If you do, none of us will be as merciful."

"Since when to the King's Riders protect Urgals?" another man shouted.

"The false king and all his Riders are dead," Ruby rose her voice, but she wasn't yelling. _"For those of you who understand, the false king and his Riders are no more."_ She paused to let that sink in. "Things will be returning to the way they were before Galbatorix took the throne. No more senseless killing of Urgals." Ruby turned to face the Urgals, "I know it wasn't the case this time, but no more testing your strength against human villages. There are plenty of other ways to prove your strength." Ruby looked between both groups and raised her voice again. "Do I make myself clear?"

No one on either side spoke or moved. At first, Ruby thought the fight would reignite. Warriors on both sides gripped their weapons tighter. Something moved in the corner of her eye. She spun toward it, but kept Máni Bláto where it was. A couple of humans were moving toward their fallen comrades. They picked up one man and brought him back into their lines. More humans walked forward and did the same. This continued for several more minutes until every dead or injured human was removed from the battlefield. The human warriors withdrew with only glares in the Urgals' direction.

Ruby sighed and faced the Urgals. These guys could be more difficult. "You have my sympathies for what happened here. We will endeavor to make these events less frequent in the future."

The Kull grunted. "You may have stopped this attack, but not all. Humans will continue to pursue us, and tribes will test their strength against humans and each other. It will always be so, no matter who sits on the human throne."

Several other Urgals glared at their apparent leader. One even larger than their leader yelled at him in their own language and gestured at Yang and Ruby with his war hammer. The Kull yelled back with even more force. The one with the hammer pushed his way forward and yelled at the Rider's more. Ruby pulled Máni Bláto out of the ground and held it by her side. "I take it there's a problem here?"

"He is wondering why we are taking orders from puny human females," the lead Urgal grunted.

Ruby tightened her grip on her weapon, then folded it up. She raised her right arm. "Yang?"

Yang looked at Ruby and nodded. Ruby twisted her upper body so her bionic limbs were opposite each other. Yang threw a punch at Ruby's arm. A loud, metallic crack burst from the impact spot. The energy forced Ruby's bionic leg deep into the ground. She pulled it out and faced the Urgals again. "Do you need any more proof that we're the real deal?" Yang asked,

The skeptic Kull let out a guttural laugh, and spoke more in his native language. The lead Kull yelled back again, but the skeptic wasn't having it. He glared at the leader and yelled even more. Every other Urgal tensed up, but some grunted in what sounded like agreement. The lead Urgal faced the Riders again. "It appears many here will not listen until you prove your strength against one of them."

 _Something tells me they don't mean a weightlifting competition._ Ruby squeezed Yang's shoulder. "You up for this?"

Yang cracked her neck. "I've seen Ursai scarier than this guy." She unhooked Sun's Light, pulled off both halves of the scale clad Ember Celica, and handed them all to Ruby. "Who's it gonna be?" Yang threw her arms up in the air. "Who wants to have their butt kicked by a human female?"

The lead Kull shook his head. "Only a Rider is acceptable."

Yang's hair burst into flames. All three dragons ceased their rotation and growled at the Urgals. Cerise even landed and stood beside Yang. Yang started walking forward but green cuffs surrounded her arms and legs. It looked like Aaron was still paying attention. "You don't think I'm a Rider?" Yang demanded. "My dragon was the strongest of all of us! He could tear you all to pieces without even getting scratched! As soon as I get out of here, you'll-"

"Yang!" Ruby scolded. Yang whipped her head back and glared at Ruby. Tears once again fell from her red eyes and her chest heaved. Ruby would hold her sister close later, but right now, they needed to gain the respect of at least these Urgals. She squared her shoulders as she tried to figure out what to say without sending Yang over the edge. "Halcyon Bjartskular gave his life in Urû'baen while protecting the people there. Silia's dragon fought without honor. Yang finished it, as well as Silia herself." Ruby scowled. "As long as none of you insult Halcyon again, we won't have a problem."

Ruby once again faced her sister. Most of the rage drained from Yang's face, replaced by the same hopeless depression from the past few weeks. Her hair was no longer ablaze. She shook her head and faced the Urgals again. "Now which one of you didn't think I was a Rider?" The braces disappeared and Yang stood at her full height. Cerise backed up to Ruby's side.

The Urgal with the hammer dropped his weapon and stepped forward. He roared at Yang, sounding like a mix between an Ursa and a regular grizzly bear. Yang just stood there, her hair flowing to the right in the light wind. Ruby looked between the two opponents. This would be a quick fight. This Kull might be tough, but not tough to take on an enraged Yang.

As soon as the Urgal closes his mouth he charged. Yang stood her ground and waited. Just before contact, Yang ducked under the Kull's arm. She jumped on the Urgal's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. It looked like a choke hold. Ruby thought about intervening, but Yang grabbed the Urgal's horns and pulled. The Urgal's head was jerked back. His arms flailed and he twisted his body to try and fling Yang off. Nothing worked.

Yang kicked her legs out then thrust them forward in to the Kull's back. She let go of the horns just before impact. The Urgal fell face first into the ground. Yang landed on the Kull's back and grabbed one of the horns again. She pulled it up with a quick yank. "Do I need to embarrass you any more?" The Urgal once again tried to swat at Yang, but she pinned that arm with a leg of her own. "I've taken down monsters ten times your size on a regular basis with just my hands. What hope do you have?"

Ruby faced the lead Kull. "Is this enough for your people?"

The Urgal took his eyes off the fight. "Aye, but the fight is not over until one is dead, or submits."

Yang pushed the skeptic's head back into the ground. She pulled a hand back and pinched a spot on the Urgal's neck. The Urgal twitched for two seconds, then fell still. Yang rolled off the Urgal's back and stood up. "I'm assuming unconsciousness works too." She stared at her downed opponent. "I honestly didn't expect that to work."

As Ruby watched, a good chunk of the Urgal warriors took a step back. Others nodded in approval. "We will agree with your terms for now, Argetlam," the lead Urgal announced. "You are worthy warriors."

"Thank you." Ruby gave the Kull a slight bow. "Now we must be on our way. We are needed elsewhere." She climbed Cerise' side and settled in the saddle. She offered Yang a hand as her sister got close. Cerise jumped into the air as soon as Yang was settled.

Ruby looked back to the Urgals and her jaw dropped. This was the first time she saw just how bloody the battle was before they intervened. Pretty much everywhere was stained red except where she and Yang stood. How didn't she notice this before? _Am I really going numb to this?_

Yang wrapped her arms around Ruby. "I'm sorry, sis," she whispered into Ruby's ear. "I could have messed it up big time."

"It's not your fault." Ruby covered Yang's hands with your own. "They shouldn't have brought up Halcyon like that."

"I…" Yang leaned her head forward and into Ruby's shoulder. "I miss him. I need to see him."

"You will. We'll see what's on Vroengard, then we'll fly back to Ellesméra. We'll find a place without many elves nearby so Weiss can summon him, if Weiss hasn't found somewhere by the time we get there."

"That's too long, Ruby…" Yang buried her face further. "I need him now."

"I know, sis. I know." Ruby faced forward again. This was going to be along flight.

* * *

Aaron leaned back against Nalia's belly. His right arm held her close. Viki did not take watching the battle well. For a while, it looked like she was going to be sick Aaron decided it would be a good idea to magically soothe Viki's stomach. Though it probably would have been a good idea to just put her to sleep. She couldn't take her eyes off the blood, and her arms never loosened around Aaron's waist.

Now, Viki was half asleep on Aaron's shoulder. She was fading in and out, but she was comfortable. As far as Aaron knew, Viki felt safe around him and Nalia, and she actually spoke with Aaron, or was it she listened and made comments? Either way, she actually smiled around him. She was trying around Ruby, but she was still nervous around anyone other than her brother.

Aaron heard Viki's breathing slow to a minimum. He looked over at his sister and saw her chest moving ever so slowly. He touched her mind and that confirmed she was asleep. "Goodnight, Viki," he whispered. Aaron held his sister in place while he slid out his shoulder from underneath Viki's head. He slowly laid his sister down on the sleeping bag they sat on.

Nalia snaked her head closer and nuzzled the top of Viki's head. _She actually handled the day better than I thought she would. I wouldn't expect a civilian to not lose their lunch at the sight of so much blood._

 _Something tells me she still might be scared she'll be punished if she does._ Aaron grimaced as he looked at his sister. The few times she came out of her shell, she was so kind, so gentle. Who could do that to anyone. She deserved so much better. Aaron shook his head and crawled out from under Nalia's wing.

The other Riders were gathered around a fire. Instead of Yang leaning up against Ruby, the older sister sat in front of the younger with Ruby constantly squeezing Yang's shoulders. Velvet was out on watch, and all the dragons would take the others. "Sore shoulders?"

"Sore everything," Ruby answered. "I'm trying to help out."

Yang raised a hand and put it on one of Ruby's. "I'm going to turn in for the night," she whispered.

"Okay." Ruby moved away from her sister and from Cerise' side. "Night sis." Cerise closed the wing, sealing Yang in for the night. Ruby walked around the fire and toward Aaron. She sat down by his side. "So, I've been tossing around an idea..."

"Organization wise, or team-attack wise?" Aaron asked.

"Not about the Riders." Ruby fiddled with some of her hair. "Well, you've already met my dad, but would you like to…meet my mom?"

Aaron stared at Ruby with his jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"I know." Ruby held up her hands. "I guess this sort of popped into my head on the flight over. I've tried to talk myself out of it but it just won't go away." Ruby sighed. "I had to ask. It might be too fast, even by Remnant standards. I don't know about Alagaësia. Probably even faster. But…sorry I had to ask." She smiled awkwardly at Aaron. "Well?"

"Do you…really want me that deep in your head?"

Ruby shrugged. "Believe it or not, you don't see much of my mind when you're that deep. It's like we're on Patch. If you could get anything else out of there, I wouldn't let Yang that deep." She hung her head. "I'm starting to think it might be a good idea to bring her in sometime…I'm getting sidetracked again." Ruby bit her lip. "So?"

Aaron stared open mouthed at Ruby. Everything he knew said this was a bad idea. He was taught never to go that deep into someone's mind. He hadn't even done so with Nalia. It wasn't right. It was an invasion of privacy of the highest order…But if Yang and Cerise had gone that deep in the past and Ruby was still herself, maybe it wasn't _that_ bad. "Okay, but if you get uncomfortable for any reason-"

"Kick you out." Ruby nodded. If anything, she looked even more nervous. She stood up. "It works better if we're both asleep, so, I'm going to Cerise and…yeah." She walked toward her dragon. Cerise watched her come and raised the wing that already covered Yang. Ruby crawled under the wing and Cerise sealed her in as well. Cerise shot Aaron a quick glare that needed to translation, then curled her neck around the wing.

Aaron sighed and returned to Nalia's side. _Are you sure this is the best idea?_ Nalia asked.

 _No, but she brought it up. Weren't you encouraging us not to be scared of each other?_

Nalia snorted. _Yes, but this is different._ She narrowed her eyes. _If you hurt Ruby in there, I will not stop her or Cerise from doing what they will. I'll allow everything up to permanent injury or death._

 _Thanks for being on my side._

 _Normally I am, but hurting anyone in this way is not acceptable._ Nalia's eyes softened. _But what am I worried about. I don't think you have the ability to hurt her._ She closed her wing, forming the usual tent.

Aaron leaned back against Nalia's side and looked at his sister. Viki was curled in a ball, with her hands protecting the back of her neck. She always ended up like that at some point during the night. Aaron leaned forward and squeezed Viki's available shoulder. _"You're safe. You're among friends. No one here will hurt you or force you to do anything."_ Viki's grip on herself loosened but didn't disappear.

Aaron sighed and laid down on the second bedroll. He closed his eyes and waited for some sign from Ruby. She'd done this before, she'd have to make the first move. A little while later, he felt the pull of Ruby's mind. He let her lead the way.

As soon as he was pulled through the outer edges of Ruby's mind, Aaron wanted to pull back into his own. This definitely wasn't what Ruby described. He saw her emotions, her memories, some which the almost certainly didn't want Aaron to see, including her time in captivity with the Nevermores.

Then that all disappeared. Aaron stood in a heavily wooded area with a pure white sky above him. The greenery around him looked like an area on Patch. In fact, if he was remembering right, he was fairly close to Ruby's house. He started walking toward it, thinking he'd find Ruby there.

He walked into a clearing and stopped in his tracks. There were _two_ Rubys in the area, only one of them wore a white cloak instead of red. The one in white also had rounded ears instead of pointed like the elves. Both Rubys looked at him, the one in white smiled while the one in red blushed and poked her index fingers together. The one in white looked a few years older. She must be Ruby's mom.

Summer Rose put her hands on her hips. "So this is the famous Aaron Benson I've heard so much about."

"Moooom," Ruby moaned.

"Oh, be quiet." Summer smirked and punched Ruby's shoulder. "You had to know this was coming."

Aaron straightened. 'It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Rose."

"Miss Rose was my mother." Summer waved Aaron off. "Do you call Tai Mr. Xiao Long? None of us care for formalities when people address us. Please, for now, call me Summer."

"For now?"

"We'll see where this whole thing goes. There may be a point down the road when you can call me-"

"MOM!" Ruby yelled, her face draining of all color.

Summer laughed and ruffled Ruby's hair. "You'd get this treatment if I was alive too."

Aaron slowly approached the two. "Am I missing something here?"

"Nope." Ruby shook her head, starting to gain some of her color back. "She's always like this."

"Even when I was alive." Summer took her gaze of Ruby and focused on Aaron. She didn't say anything as she walked forward. Aaron stopped where he was, not knowing what Summer was doing. Summer looked Aaron up and down, slowly circling him. Aaron tried not to crack under the surprise inspection. What was she even looking for?

Summer stopped in front of Aaron and locked eyes with him. She crossed her arms and any hint of a smile disappeared. "Tell me, Aaron. Why should I allow you to date my daughter?"

"Well, I…" What would be a good thing to say? In Alagaësia people needed their parent's approval to be married. That wasn't required on Remnant, but from what he'd seen in movies, it could be hell if they didn't get along. But were these things usually said with the subject within ear shot? Was there anywhere in here Ruby _wasn't_ in earshot? "Ruby is the most beautiful woman I've met, inside and out. She's funny, kind, and will go out of her way to make someone's day just a little bit better." Aaron saw Ruby's face grow red again and she looked away.

"Anyone who doesn't see that is blind." Summer shook her head. "Do you care for her? How does she fit in your life?"

Aaron took a deep breath. This is the part most unbonded people don't understand. "I love her. She's my number two after Nalia."

Summer continued to stare at Aaron, then a huge smile broke out on her face. 'You know, you could have led off with that." She took a step forward and hugged Aaron. "Welcome to the family!" Aaron hesitantly returned the hug. He looked over at Ruby. She just shrugged and smiled through the intense redness on her face.

"I've never gotten to properly thank you." Summer's grip tightened around Aaron. "Thank you so much for being there for Ruby through all of this. Everything from the Nevermores to now." She pulled her head back and kissed Aaron's forehead, making him freeze. Summer returned her head to its former place. "Thank you for saving my baby girl."

"I, uh…" What was the proper thing to say in this situation? "I'm sure she'd do the same for me."

"I know she would. I wouldn't even have to make her." Summer pulled away, still with that huge smile on her face. "Come on. I have something in the crock pot."

"Crock pot?" Aaron asked. How did that even work in Ruby's head?

"No oven?" Ruby asked.

Summer shook her head. "No cookies this time. Ham."

Ruby's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yep." Summer hooked an arm around Aaron's shoulders and pulled him close. "I have to welcome him in the right way." She removed her arm and started walking for the other side of the clearing. Ruby followed her mom while Aaron stayed rooted to the ground, still immobilized from that kiss.

Ruby turned her head back and cocked it. "Come on! You've had this stuff when my dad makes it. Mom does it even better!"

Aaron shook himself out of his trance and followed. _I'm seeing double._

* * *

 **Filler! Urgals! Excitement! (ding!)  
**


	48. Return to Base

**Back at college again. Band Camp's in full swing...and it's my last one...ever... (assuming I graduate)...I'm not crying. You're crying! There's a leak in my ceiling...shadaup...**

* * *

Ruby took a deep breath as she stared out at the ocean. This was a sight and smell she was used to. Growing up on an island and going to school a few miles away from the ocean definitely had its effect. She was more comfortable here than anywhere else in Alagaësia. To her, and most likely Yang, this felt pretty close to home.

"How far away is Vroengard from here?" Ruby asked Aaron as she turned to her right.

"Ten leagues I want to say." Aaron faced Ruby. "But here the jet stream's against us. It will take much longer to reach."

"Ah well." Ruby shrugged. "Could be worse. The wind's nice."

Aaron's head dipped. "I'm more worried about Viki. She hasn't been the best in the air over land. How will she be over the ocean?"

"She'll be fine." Ruby put a hand on Aaron's shoulder. "She has you and Nalia. What can go wrong with you two around?"

"Actually, I've been thinking." Aaron paused. "She's so nervous around anyone but me and Nalia. It might be better if she flies with someone else today."

Ruby blinked and looked back to the camp. Viki stood in a curve made by Nalia's neck. She had a hand resting on Nalia's forehead and a look of contentment on her face. "Are you sure she's ready for that?" Ruby asked.

"No, but when _will_ she be ready? She's been treated like dirt practically her whole life. If she's ever going to be comfortable with other people, she needs to start with everyone here." Aaron sighed. "Maybe we should have let her stay with the Bullhead. She could be in Ellesméra by now."

"I'd offer, but…Yang." Ruby turned to her sister. Yang was helping Velvet clean up the campsite while Cerise was burying her kill from the night before. Ruby bit her lip. It was kind of a similar situation, only most of Yang's pain came in the past few weeks. Maybe it would be better if Yang rode with Velvet, if only for a short time. "I'll talk with them, see about a two-way switch."

Ruby approached the working Riders. Velvet looked up from the bedroll she was rolling up. "Ruby, you have something for us?" Yang looked up from her pack as well, her eyes slightly less bloodshot than yesterday.

"Yes, but one of you isn't going to like it." Ruby sighed and faced Yang. "Could you ride with Vert and Velvet today?"

Yang's mouth hung open. "Why? Cerise not feeling well?"

"She's fine…but Viki isn't. She needs to branch out and be comfortable with other people. We're going to start now."

"But…" Yang continued to stare, "Why can't she ride with Vert and Velvet?"

Ruby put her hands on both of her sister's shoulders. "Yang, you know I'm doing everything I can to help you. I do believe this is included in that. You need to be with other people too. You've heard everything I've had to say multiple times now." Ruby smiled sadly. "I may be the best counselor the Riders currently have, but I'm not everything, and I'm not trained like that. Velvet and Vert can help. Trust them like you trust me. None of us are Halcyon, but we all love you just the same."

Tears formed in Yang's eyes. "Ruby…"

"If you're worried, we'll still be in the air together. If either you or Viki get really bad, we can switch back in the air."

Yang's head dropped and she stared at her feet. Velvet placed a hand at the top of Yang's back. "We're here for you, Yang," Velvet said. "We'll help you out in whatever way we can."

Yang slowly raised her head. "Make her feel at home," she whispered.

"I will." Ruby pulled her sister into a tight hug, and her Aura flared from the return from Yang. "I love you, sis."

"I love you, Ruby." Yang pushed away and walked to Vert's side. "Let's just get there and get this over with."

Ruby watched Yang go, then turned around. Aaron was already speaking with Viki. He looked up at Ruby, and she nodded. Aaron continued talking to Viki. This time, Viki's eyes grew. She turned between Ruby and Aaron. Ruby couldn't hear what the two were saying, and didn't want to intrude. She stood back and clasped her hands in front of her.

Viki hung her head. She separated from Aaron and walked to Ruby. She stopped a few feet in front of her and gave one of her nervous smiles. "Aaron's wondering if I can ride with you and Cerise today."

"Only if you're okay with it," Ruby assured. "If you want to stay with Aaron, that's fine with us, and we completely understand."

Viki blinked and looked over her shoulder at Aaron. Ruby didn't need to be in her head to know she was fighting with herself. She had to want to be with her brother, but Aaron most likely said something she agreed with. Viki looked up with that same nervous smile. "I am fine with this."

Ruby gave Viki the best smile she could. "You'll like flying with Cerise. Nalia may be the fastest dragon, but Cerise is the smoothest flier of them all."

Cerise hummed and her head appeared beside Ruby's head. _Do not fear, Viki,_ Cerise soothed. _While you are on my back, you will be safe._ She stuck her head forward and nuzzled Viki's face. Viki froze up then leaned into it. She raised a hand and stroked Cerise' snout. Ruby smiled at the sight. Therapy dragons were a thing.

Ruby climbed up her dragon's side and offered Viki a hand. "Come on up. We need to get going." Cerise flattened herself against the ground to make it easier. Viki took the offered hand and Ruby pulled her up. She slid into place behind Ruby and wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist. Aaron taught her well.

"We're good over here," Velvet called. Ruby looked over to Vert and saw both Velvet and Yang on his back. She turned her head the other way. Aaron had mounted Nalia and both were looking at Ruby.

"Let's get going. Vroengard or bust." Ruby leaned forward and grabbed the spike in front of her. She felt Viki lean forward against her back. Cerise eyed both of her Riders before jumping over the water. Viki hugged Ruby even tighter, but everyone who wasn't a Rider did the same thing.

Cerise reached a low cruising altitude and leveled out. Her wing flaps as usual barely disturbed Ruby, but then again she might have been used to it. Viki never loosened her grip on the one in front of her. Ruby rested a hand on both that held her in place. "You have nothing to worry about," she soothed. "The wind's not strong, there's no one who wants to fight us, and Cerise won't let you fall."

"I am not worried about that, Shadeslayer." Viki shook her head.

"Please, call me Ruby."

"But everyone in Dras-Leona called you that."

"Only you are Aaron's sister." Ruby turned her head to face Viki. "That gives you more rights than them." That last one appeared to go over her head. How do explain rights to someone who has no idea what they are? "Viki, since you're no longer a slave, you can do much more than you could before. You're still bound by the same laws the rest of us are, but in comparison, you can do almost anything. You can walk anywhere on your own, you can eat anywhere, you can earn your own money, own a house, your own clothing, the list goes on and on." Ruby paused. "You said you weren't worried about the flight. What's on your mind?"

"I'm…" Viki flicked her eyes to Ruby's, then off Cerise' side, "water."

Ruby put on a small smile. That wasn't what really worried Viki, but it probably didn't help matters. "Can't swim?" Viki shook her head. "Would you believe it if I told you I was scared of the water at one point?" Viki's jaw hung open and she stared at Ruby. Ruby knew the feeling, thinking all the heroes in her books weren't scared of anything. "To be fair, that was over ten years ago. I overcame it by practice and getting in the water in general. I can help you with that when this is all over."

"Oh." Viki dropped her eyes again. They jumped all over the place. She was thinking about something. Ruby let Viki think without eavesdropping on her thoughts. After a long time, Viki looked at Ruby again. "You have been spending a lot of time with Aaron."

 _Oh, small talk._ "There are a few reasons for that. I am the leader of the Dragon Riders, and Aaron is my second in command. Cerise and Nalia share the same positions as us. We talk about strategies, transport, missions, and many other things." Ruby didn't even mind if her cheeks turned red this time. "And, uh, me and Aaron are dating, er, courting each other. Have been for about a month now."

Viki narrowed her eyes. "Courting?"

"It's, uh…" _What even IS dating?_ "It's what people do when they love each other to make sure they love each other. It's one of the steps of the road to marriage." Ruby mentally kicked herself and her heart rate increased. Why did she say it like _that?_ Cerise sent her own surprise, but stayed silent.

A real smile graced Viki's face. "You're getting married?"

"No! No. Not yet." Ruby fervently shook her head. "Maybe someday, but I don't really want to think about that yet. I am nowhere near ready for that."

Viki's eyes narrowed again. "You're confusing me."

"I don't know what I'm doing myself. I'm going with the flow and hoping I don't mess up." Ruby faced forward again. She couldn't see anything on the horizon. Then again, it did take a while to fly from Vale to Patch. This flight would take a little longer.

"Why are I here?" Viki asked.

Ruby turned her head back again. "What do you mean?"

"I have no use here. The only way I can be useful is cooking, and none of you will let me do that. I have not done anything since you claimed me from my owners."

 _Claimed me? Owners? Does she still think…_ Ruby peeled Viki's hands from around her. She flipped a leg over the saddle and turned around on the spot. This was going to be a repeat of her conversation with Weiss. "Viki," Ruby grabbed Viki's hands, "no one owns you anymore. No one will ever own you again. You are here because you are Aaron's sister. You're family. No one here will force you to do anything. At least for this trip, I don't think anyone will ask you to do any work. You've already done more in your life than you should have." Ruby smiled. "Relax. Enjoy doing nothing. Have fun."

Viki's head dipped. "How do I do that?"

 _Does she really not know how to have fun?_ "Well, we're going to a deserted island. If it's safe, I'd go exploring. If that's not your thing, just talk with people, or listen to what we have to say." Ruby paused. "I have a few stories from my home if you want to hear."

Viki's head slowly rose, the corners of her lips curving upward. "I…think I would like that."

Ruby picked the first one that came to her head, though for the past few years it felt narcissistic. "There once was an old wizard living alone in the forest…" She continued the story of the Maidens. This was probably the first time she told anyone this story. Ruby couldn't help but wonder just how real it was. Of course the Maidens were real, but what about the wizard, or how the Maidens came to be? Maybe someday she'd figure it out.

Just as Ruby was finishing up the story, she felt a light drain on one of her wards, one that she forgot she even had. She only had that ward because of an explosion at an experimental power plant near Windpath. It turned out the ward wasn't needed there, but why was it needed now? She looked forward and saw a mountain in the distance. Was there something on Vroengard?

Ruby turned her attention back to Viki. "Hold still. There's something in the air here I need to protect you from." She put both hands on Viki's shoulders and started chanting in the Ancient Language. Viki stayed perfectly still, her chest not even moving from breathing. Ruby finished the ward as quick as she could in case Viki actually wasn't breathing. When Ruby finished, Viki was starting to turn blue in the face. "Okay I'm done." Viki let out all the air she was holding in and took several raspy breaths. Only Ruby's hands kept her upright. "Whenever someone tells you to hold still or freeze, you can still breathe. You need to do that to live."

Viki nodded. "I will remember that for the future."

Ruby turned her whole body back to face forward and her eyes fell. It would take a lot to break Viki out of her enslaved mindset. But Ruby didn't care how long it took. She would make sure Viki felt like a human being and not like property.

 _She's not just your responsibility,_ Cerise reminded. _We'll all help her feel normal._

 _Thanks Cerise._ Ruby raised her eyes to the island growing in the distance. _What's over there that's affecting our wards?_

 _I don't know._ Cerise rumbled beneath Ruby. _What did they call it, nucular, nuclear radiation?_

 _As long as the drain isn't too much. If it's as bad as those scientists made it out to be, I don't want to stick around if it can drain our wards in a few hours._

 _Agreed. But…_ Cerise shook her head. _This urge, it's only grown as we've gotten closer._

Ruby bit her lip. _Can we leave once we get there?_

Cerise hissed. _Hopefully, once we find what we're looking for._

 _What_ _ **are**_ _we looking for? No one's said anything about that._

 _I don't know, but whatever this is, we can't ignore it._

 _Are you sure we're not flying into a trap?_

… _I don't know, Gem. I don't know._

* * *

 _Vroengard,_ Nalia hummed sadly.

 _I know._ Aaron rubbed Nalia's neck as they approached the island. The once great city of Doru Areaba now lay in ruins. Houses the size of Beacon's cafeteria had their roofs lying on the floor. Feeding centers were overrun with weeds. As they flew closer, Aaron saw that most of the egg houses were completely destroyed, with a crater in the center of all of them. How many eggs were in there? Losing your dragon was difficult, but did Thuviel have to cause this much damage? How was an explosion of this magnitude even possible?

 _I wonder if our cave is still intact._ Nalia gazed at the far side of the volcano.

 _We can worry about that later._ Aaron rubbed Nalia's side. _You brought us here for a reason._

… _Right._ Nalia peeled her eyes off the mountain and veered to the left. The other two dragons followed her. She flew low over the trees. They flew over a herd of snalglí, and Nalia dove and caught one in her jaw. She hummed happily as she ate her impromptu lunch.

With her meal finished, she banked into a tight spiral. Aaron looked down to the base and saw a black rock standing in a clearing. It looked like the area was once gardened, but everything had overgrown. _Are you sure this is it?_

 _I am, but…why?_ Nalia landed in front of the rock. Aaron dismounted and stared up at it. Cerise landed soon after. Vert continued his slow spiral downward. There wasn't a good place for him to land in this area. Ruby and Cerise had dismounted before Vert touched down.

Riders gathered around Aaron, and Viki held onto one of Aaron's arms. "So, this is it?" Ruby asked.

 _It is,_ Vert answered. _But…it's just a rock._

 _Not quite,_ Nalia said. _It's the marker that the Rider Kuthian used when he discovered Vroengard._ Both Ruby's and Yang's heads snapped to Nalia. _But other than that, this is just a rock._

"Wait a second." Ruby waved her arms in front of her. "You're saying this is the Rock of Kuthian?"

 _Yes._ Nalia's ears raised and she looked at Ruby. _How did you know about this?_

"Solembum told me something about this in Tronjheim. He said something along the lines of when all seems lost, speak your name at the Rock of Kuthian to open the Vault of Souls. Aaron, I told you about this, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Aaron scratched the back of his head. "How'd I forget that?"

"Well, we won," Yang mumbled. "Why are we here? Let's get to Hal…to Ellesméra."

"Solembum was right about the brightsteel under the Menoa tree. If there's something here left over from the old Order, we should find it." Ruby stepped forward and straightened her shoulders. "My name is Ruby Rose, leader of the Dragon Riders. Open." Nothing happened. Ruby's shoulders drooped. "Well, this is awkward."

"Names don't work the same here," Aaron said. "Honorifics take the place of last names."

"Oh, so that one?" Ruby turned her head around and it sunk between her shoulders.

"Yes. I know you don't like it, but that's how it goes."

She sighed, and faced the rock again. "My name is Ruby Kingkiller, leader of the dragon Riders." Again, nothing changed in the clearing. Ruby faced everyone else scratching the back of her head. "Um, all of us?"

The experimenting continued for a while. They tried multiple different combinations, orders and even languages. After a while, Nalia suggested they include the Eldunarí in the process since their presence probably affected things. But as it dragged on, Aaron thought of something that no one in the area would like, especially with what happened to Ruby.

"Maybe we've been going at this all wrong," Aaron sighed.

"You've thought of something?" Ruby asked with more than a little frustration in her voice.

"What if by name, he meant True Name?"

Ruby's eyes widened and her pupils shrank. "If that's true, whatever around her is not worth it." All the dragons made a similar whimper. Aaron turned to Nalia. What was that about?

 _I want to agree with you, Ruby,_ Cerise said, sounding like she hated what she was saying, _but this is important. We would not be here if it wasn't._

"No." Ruby shook her head. "I am _not_ saying my true name where anyone can hear. Having someone control you with it and I would not wish that on anyone."

All dragons whimpered again, and Cerise grated her teeth. _Gem, I know you-_

"Aren't you listening to her?" Yang exploded. Her hair wasn't on fire, but her eyes were completely red. She set herself between Ruby and Cerise. "Are you trying to set her off again? Do you _want_ to do that to your Rider?"

Cerise' pupils shrank to slits and her lips pulled back. _Of course not! You know how much I love her. I hate seeing and feeling her like that! Don't you think for a second I won't protect her from anything that threatens her!_

"Then why the hell are you trying to put her through this? You of all people should know better."

Ruby put herself between Yang and Cerise and held out her arms. "Guys, please, don't fight."

 _You think I want her to go through this?_ Cerise glared over Ruby at Yang. _It's not okay, and I hate it! But there's something here and its calling to all of us dragons. Whatever it is, it's important._

"And if it's a trap?" Yang demanded.

 _How can it be a trap? The Forsworn and the Traitor are dead. What can they possibly do to hurt us?_

"Use your head! You only got this after they were all killed. That can't be a coincidence. Kill the ones who killed them. How can you-"

"We'll go," Aaron interrupted. All eyes in the clearing turned to him. "Nalia has known hers for a while, and I knew mine before Urû'baen. It's changed since then, but it shouldn't take much longer to figure out the difference."

Ruby shook her head at Aaron. "No. If whatever this is requires someone's True Name, no one is going in."

 _Ruby, we know this is dangerous, but someone needs to do this,_ Nalia said. _We will take the risk. Someone has to._

"No. I will not send anyone into somewhere I won't go." Ruby continued to shake her head and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"You won't be if we're going ourselves. We'll take the risk." Aaron stared at the rock, wondering what would happen.

"Then I'm going with you," Ruby blurted out. Aaron snapped his head to Ruby and his mouth hung open. Ruby's arms were still wrapped around herself, but there was surety in her eyes. "I won't send people into situations I wouldn't go, but I won't stand by when they go into bad situations on their own. You all taught me solo missions with this risk were a terrible idea. I'm going with you, and that's final."

"But, Ruby…" Yang's eyes returned to normal and she reached for Ruby's shoulder. "You…you're throwing this all away? For _him?"_ Yang gestured and glared at Aaron.

"Yang, I'd do the same if any of you did something equally as dangerous." Ruby took the hand and faced her sister. "East Menagerie, south Mistral…Urû'baen." Yang's head dipped. If there was anything else the two said, no one else heard it. The sisters embraced, but it didn't look like it was strong.

Yang's eye turned red again and she glared at Aaron. Her mind flew against Aaron's, making him wince. She was enraged and depressed at the same time. No bit of happiness anywhere. _You got her into this,_ she growled. _If she's panicking or hurt in any way because of this, you answer to me._ Aaron shivered. If there was anyone's bad side he didn't want to get on, it was Yang's.

Ruby pulled away from Yang and faced everyone else. "As soon as we know our True Names, we're going in. If Yang figures hers out by that time, she's coming with us."

"I'm going to sit this one out," Velvet said. "Someone has to watch our backs." Her eyes flicked to Viki, then to Aaron.

Aaron nodded at Velvet. He knew there was more to it than that. "We'll leave the gems with you too. If something happens down there, we don't want them to fall into whoever's hands." Despite how much he wanted to trust Viki, he didn't know if she could keep a secret, especially one as important as the Eldunarí.

Speaking of Viki, Aaron faced his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Viki, when we do what we're planning, you're going to need to stay with Velvet. We don't know how dangerous this is. Velvet and Vert will keep you safe. I trust everyone here with my life, and they're no exception. Vert and Velvet are some of the nicest people you'll ever meet. They'll treat you like you're family."

Viki blinked. "I thought you said Ruby was the nicest person I'll ever meet."

Aaron hoped his cheeks didn't turn too red. "I did, but Velvet and Vert are up there too."

"Oh." Viki nodded. "I see."

"Well, uh," Ruby stammered. Aaron faced her and saw Ruby's cheeks were almost as red as her cape. "We should probably get working on introspection. Is there any safe place to do so?"

Nalia shifted on her feet. _If my cave is secure, you are all welcome there. I'll…try not to break down like I did in Ellesméra._

Aaron squeezed Viki's shoulder. "Come on. You're back with me." Nalia fell to her belly and Aaron climbed up. Viki climbed up one of Nalia's outstretched legs and her brother helped her into the saddle. She wrapped her arms around him. This was one of the few situations Aaron knew of that Viki relaxed. This, and whenever Viki was touching Nalia in some way.

 _Everyone ready?_ Nalia address the entire group. Aaron looked around the area. Everyone was already on a dragon. _Okay. Follow me._ Nalia jumped over the trees and snapped her wings open, with Cerise and Vert following suit. She curved toward a spot high on the mountain. Aaron knew the route well. It didn't matter what part of the island they approached from, Nalia always flew the same way.

It physically hurt seeing a place he called home in such disrepair. The stone arch courtyard, the outlying feeding centers, the hatchling clearing where all newly bonded dragons learned to fight. Everything was overrun with weeds. Not even half of the arches stood anymore. Dragon skeletons littered the ground, some of the bigger ones looked like they still had meat on them. This was all outside the city where there was supposedly less fighting. What was Doru Areaba like?

Nalia's sides vibrated as she hummed. _Aaron, we're home._

Aaron looked past Nalia's head. Their cave lay in front on them, and it looked just as it should. No cave ins, no bones, no scratches. It appeared their home on Vroengard had been spared. But, this time when Nalia called it home, Aaron didn't feel it. No one else was around, and never would be. Irolon and Rafye were gone. Aaron's head dipped. That was the first time in years he really felt their loss.

Nalia landed and her wings covered the ground. She stuck her neck forward and sniffed. _No one has been in here in years. We're clear._

Aaron dismounted as the other dragons were landing. He helped Viki down and looked over out over Vroengard. Now this was a view. They couldn't see the city from here, but most of the training grounds were in sight. Nalia and Rafye liked it because of how close it was to where most mothers, wild and bonded, raised their hatchlings. For Aaron and Irolon, food was close by. But now, it was just any other hole in the mountain.

Ruby dismounted Cerise and stood by Aaron's side. "Wow. How'd you get a view like this?"

"All other caves were taken. We carved this one out ourselves. It took the better part of a month, but it was worth it."

"What was it like?" Ruby looked over the island. "It had to be amazing here."

Aaron sighed. "It was. Dragons of every color filled the sky at almost all times of day, wild and unbonded alike." He pointed to what used to be the hatchling clearing. "Down there, training for dragons began. There weren't very many new Riders around the time we were here, but there were enough so the clearing was filled with hatchling sparring. Then again, you know how much space Cerise, Halcyon, and Vert took up in the Dragonhouse. Nalia wanted to be one of those instructors one day. I guess in a sense, she did."

"She did a great job with those three." Ruby paused and cocked her head. "I've been thinking about something for a while. Both you and Nalia did a wonderful job with the rest of us. I know you were being trained to be a healer, but how would you like to run basic training with any new Riders?"

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "What about being a healer?"

"You've said me and Yang are at your level and that Velvet has surpassed you. Velvet's also said she's probably going to medical school soon. She can lead the healing division." Ruby paused. "I know training us was different because we were all friends, but I think you'd do a good job. Another thing, you're the bridge between the old and new guard. You know how things were run here, and I'm pretty sure you have a good idea of how I'm going to run things. We can bridge the gap so there won't be a big shock between here and Remnant."

Aaron crossed his arms. "How are we going to do that? Branch between Remnant and Alagaësia?"

Ruby's head dipped. "That's one thing I haven't figured out. I'd say that we have the Riders be permanently stationed where they're from but…" Her eyes flicked to Aaron. "It's an idea. Maybe further down the line, that's what we'll do. Since Galbatorix is dead, the biggest threat to Alagaësia is gone. Remnant still has and will likely always have the Grimm problem. We need more Riders there than here."

"Are you sure you don't have other reasons for not wanting that?"

"I do." Ruby shook her head. "But I'm trying to bury that. I have to do what's best for the Riders, no matter what it costs."

Aaron nodded. "Still, I agree with you on both parts. It would be a good idea to have the Riders protect their homeland. They know the area and the culture and are less likely to stick out. But Remnant does need more help. If you mom is right and Salem is on Remnant, we need to track her down and destroy her heart. Take her out, maybe end the Grimm, or at least make it easier to kill them."

Ruby stared at Aaron. "I thought you didn't like killing them?"

"I don't. But they're trying to wipe out all life on Remnant. We protect the people. If that means taking out the Grimm, I'll do it."

"Sounds about right. I guess I just enjoy the fight when I can." Ruby crossed her arms and laughed without humor. "Wow. How am I just realizing how childish that sounds?"

"Because that's how you were raised, and Beacon didn't do enough to get rid of those thoughts." Aaron paused. "I don't think either of us need help finding our names. They probably haven't changed dramatically."

Ruby blushed. "Who knew four words could have that much of an impact on someone?"

Aaron shrugged. "Depends on the four words." Both Riders turned around and walked into the cave. Everyone else had already gotten comfortable.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you search for your True Name?"

"I didn't. True Names are weird like that. Sometimes people search for them for years and can't find them. Others, people focus on something insignificant, or significant to them, and it just comes to them." Aaron let his head dip below his shoulders. "I know this sounds like something from those romance movies Weiss likes, but for me, it was seeing you in a coma after the fight with Kialandí."

Ruby's entire face turned as red as her cape. 'Something tells me that sounds creepier than it actually was."

"Your dad was right there. If there was something he didn't like, he would have beaten me to a pulp."

"That he would." Ruby shook her head as the two approached the circle of people and dragons. Aaron watched as Nalia curled up on hers and Irolon's 'bed,' now nothing more than shredded cloth. Viki sat in the curl of Nalia's neck. "Aaron?" Ruby snapped him out of his trance. "I believe you know the most about this. How do we find someone's true name in a hurry?"

"It's going to be a group effort." Aaron crossed his arms. "A person's True Name encompasses all their good and bad parts, and in some cases, their deepest desires." He looked between Cerise and Yang. "You two are going to learn a lot about yourselves, and you may not like it all."

Yang shrugged. "As long I know it before Ruby goes and says hers. I just don't care anymore."

Aaron frowned at Yang. Missing Halcyon was definitely in there, but to what extent? "Well, let's get started."

* * *

 **People have been hounding me about this for weeks, and it's almost time. Happy now?  
**


	49. Descent

**With this chapter, Reversal is now longer than A Rose's Scales. And here I thought this would be shorter.**

* * *

Ruby bit her lip as she looked over Vroengard. It had taken a full day to find Cerise' True Name, and Yang's came soon after. Ruby gave each one a fierce hug when she heard them, but for different reasons. Of course for Cerise, there was her love of Ruby and Vert, but also for everyone else on the team. Then there were her anger issues, but that was more or less expected as well. But Yang, first and foremost was how she felt without Halcyon. Ruby teared up on hearing that. Not even the hope for a revival was mentioned. Despite that, Yang was determined to protect her family at all costs, oath or no oath.

Ruby turned back toward the cave. Aaron had both hands on Viki's shoulders and was most likely telling her that it was better that she stays with Velvet than come with him. Viki hugged Aaron and it didn't look like she wanted to let go. Ruby thought she knew the feeling. After what happened in the North Sanus Mountains, she didn't want to be out of sight of anyone on her team or team JNPR.

Wind and dirt flew against Ruby's side. Vert and Velvet were back from their quick trip to the Rock of Kuthian. Ruby faced them as Velvet dismounted. "Any changes?"

Velvet shook her head. "If it's just me or just Vert, nothing. I'm out of ideas."

Ruby let her head sink. "Well, there's the one." She looked up to Vert. "And you're still sure what we're looking for is in or around that rock?"

 _We all are,_ Vert hissed. _There is strange magic around that rock. I dare not attack it. I wouldn't recommend the_ Vytal _attacking it._

"So we go with this, and hope it's not some sort of trap." Ruby sighed and picked up the bags of Eldunarí by her feet. "They're all in your hands now." Velvet took the bags and set them by Vert's side. "And Velvet, after we come back, don't trust us until at least one of us swears we're not under someone else's control."

Velvet nodded hesitantly. "Restrain you if necessary?"

"Absolutely. You have the strength to do so, and you know how each of us fight and how to counter us."

"I, guess I've never thought of myself as a counter to everyone else."

"I typically don't. In this case, it works." Ruby looked over her shoulder at Aaron and Viki, then back to Velvet. "I don't know Claret as well as you do. Was she like that after we got her out?"

Velvet shrugged. "Kind of. She was the oldest one there besides you, and she thought everyone else looked up to her. She tried to put up a brave face, but her family and I knew better. She put up a strong face, but she was falling apart on the inside. Why do you…" She looked past Ruby. "Oh. I might be able to help with her."

"I don't know if I can ask this, but could you treat her like a…cousin, at least?"

"I think I can do better than that." Velvet lightly chuckled. "I helped Claret return to her normal self. I can do my best to help Viki."

"That's all any of us can ask." Ruby heard footsteps behind her, and soon after, Viki appeared beside her. "I'll let you two get acquainted." She turned around and walked over to Cerise. The tip of her dragon's tail twitched from side to side and she held her wings away from her body.

One of Cerise' eyes flicked to Ruby, the pupil a slit. _I don't like this at all. If this is a trap, we're giving up our free will._

"I know." Ruby shivered. "But if we can't leave, we need to find out what this place is. If that changes before we say our Names, we'll leave." Her head sunk. "Last time I heard mine out loud…"

Cerise nudged Ruby with her snout. _Remember how I felt after I told all of you mine? Something tells me the way it's used changes how it makes you feel. Also, you told me yours. Remember how you felt then?_

Ruby the corners of Ruby's lips rose. Aaron was right. Only one thing had changed from what she heard in Urû'baen, and it changed its positioning too. "Yeah. That was something. I just wonder how Aaron and Yang are going to react when they hear it." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "No sense in putting it off. Let's get to this." Ruby climbed Cerise side and settled in the saddle. She turned to the cave where everyone else who was going stood. "Okay guys let's get moving."

Nalia walked out of the cave with Aaron by her side. Aaron gave Velvet two more Eldunarí bags as he passed. He didn't even look at Viki. Yang walked on the other side of Nalia, Sun's light clenched in her right hand. She'd become slightly more talkative after she told everyone her true name. The real her started to shine back through. It only confirmed what Ruby already knew, Yang was a momma bear before everything else. Well, besides missing Halcyon anyway.

Yang climbed up Cerise' side without waiting for a hand. She wrapped one arm around Ruby while the other still held Sun's Light in a death grip. "Let's get this over with," she mumbled.

Ruby spared her sister a glance before turning to Nalia. Aaron was already on her back and her wings were half spread. "Okay Cerise," Ruby rubbed her dragon's neck. "You know where to go."

Cerise jumped off the cliff and flew over the island. She curved to where the black rock stood over the trees. Ruby tightened her grip on the spike in front of her. She was going to do it. She was going to announce her True Name to the world. Was there any way around it? Then again, how would the dragons say theirs? They couldn't talk like everyone else. Maybe she could think it at the rock and that would work. There wasn't a way to intercept that without them knowing, right?

Both dragons flew around the rock once before setting down. Ruby and Yang dismounted Cerise and stood on either side of the dragon. Nalia and Aaron did the same a little distance away. All five of them stood in a line, none of them moving or speaking.

That is until Yang stepped forward. "Might as well get this started."

"Think it, Yang," Ruby suggested. "Don't want people listening in."

Yang nodded and faced the rock. She began sending her True Name to the rock, letting the other Riders and dragons hear. Her golden Aura flared bright. Her hair shone like Halcyon's freshly polished scales in the midday sun. When she finished, her Aura once again became transparent. A single tear fell down her cheek. She stepped back in line and hung her head. Despite this, there were no changes in the rock.

Cerise raised her head and started on her own. Her physical reaction was similar to Yang's, but then again, as far as Ruby could tell everyone's was. Ruby felt Cerise' confidence and energy surge. Cerise shivered from tail to snout as she finished. Still nothing happened. Ruby started to doubt this would work.

Then she realized it was her turn. Her heart beat faster as she extended her mind to the rock. She began reciting her True Name, and the heartrate monitor appeared in her right eye. Her Aura and energy skyrocketed. She thought she saw ice forming around the area from the excess Aura she couldn't control. But as she thought, her breathing and heartrate slowed. How was it soothing to hear something that tortured her before? She shivered as the last word left her head. The area darkened and the temperature returned to normal. Again, the rock stayed as it was.

Nalia thought her name next. This was the first time anyone but Aaron heard it. And Ruby thought Cerise could be cocky. Nalia had it in her Name. There were a few surprises in there, like how she still missed her 'lost egg,' even though it was safe in Ellesméra with Weiss. Maybe when it hatched her name would change. This time, Ruby didn't expect anything to happen when Nalia finished.

Finally, it came down to Aaron. Ruby had to admit, she was curious. He knew how she felt about him because of her True Name. Did he feel the same way? Aaron cast his thoughts to everyone around him, as well as the rock. First up was his love for Nalia and…yep. He felt the same way. Ruby felt her cheeks burn. Hearing that in such an undeniable way from Cerise and Yang meant a lot. From Aaron, which she didn't fully know until that second, it made her heart pound in the best way possible. She listened to the rest while trying to keep her own emotions in check.

As soon as Aaron finished the last word, a crack filled the air. Ruby grabbed Máni Bláto out of instinct and faced the source. A line vertical line had appeared in the rock. It split into two at the top and the separate lines arched downward. When they met the ground. Golden letters appeared along the cracks, some in the Ancient Language, some in a different language entirely.

The doors opened outward on unseen hinges. Despite the massive weight that was being moved, no sound came forth. Dirt and debris were pushed out of the way. Behind them, a knobby ramp wide enough for Nalia and Cerise to walk side by side dove into the island.

As suddenly as the doors appeared, they stopped moving. No one in the clearing moved, but several weapons were pointed at the new opening. "Maybe we should have tried open sesame." Ruby joked.

 _Aaron, Nalia, either of you know about this place?_ Cerise asked.

"We don't know all the secrets of Vroengard," Aaron started, "but I've never heard of anything like this."

 _But we were only here two years,_ Nalia added. _Take that as you will._

"What are we waiting for?" Yang asked. "This is why we're here. Let's get down there and get off this rock." She marched toward the tunnel.

Ruby slowly followed her sister, looking between the doors. "I've seen enough movies to know these things are going to close behind us."

"I was thinking the same thing," Aaron said. "If there's one thing Remnant got right about magicians, they like to make a show." He and Nalia followed behind Ruby and Cerise.

Once inside the rock, there were no light sources. Ruby took out her Scroll and pulled up the flashlight app. She held it high and looked down the tunnel. The staircase didn't look like it curved, but there was no light at the at the bottom, if there even was a bottom.

A stony boom came from behind her. She turned around and sure enough, the doors had sealed them in. "Anyone lose a tail?"

 _All good,_ Nalia flicked her tail forward. _But it was closer than I would have liked._

Ruby sighed and faced forward again. She turned off her Scroll and brought it to her side. Yang's and Aaron's still lit up their part of the tunnel. "Hey guys, could you turn your Scrolls off for a sec? My eye might be able to see where we're going." The lights turned off casting the tunnel into total darkness. Blake and Velvet probably wouldn't be able to make out anything. Ruby's bionic eye automatically switched to night vision. She saw something waaaayyyy in the distance. The range finder came up and Ruby's shoulders slumped. "Scrolls can go back on." She closed her right eye as the light from the Scrolls would have blinded her with that setting.

"Anything?" Yang asked.

"Get ready for a hike. The bottom's seven miles away. It's as steep as it is now all the way"

"Seriously?" Yang's shoulders drooped. "Walking back up is going to kill me."

"Don't exaggerate." Ruby gave her sister a small smile. Yang might be coming back…then again, she acted like this on the trip to Dras-Leona too. "You've got your exoskeleton. You'll be fine."

"I've been running it at low power for a while. Most of my weight is on my legs now."

"Really?" Ruby bounced as she started walking down. "How close are we to blowing it up?

Yang shook her head. "Not close enough, but sooner than expected."

All humans gathered up in one group as they descended, and they all at least had a hand on their weapons. Ruby could practically taste the tension. None of them knew what was down there, or if anyone heard their True Names besides whatever spells were on the rock. They might be marching toward whoever could control them. Ruby shook her head, trying to clear it.

"Aaron," Yang started when Ruby felt they were halfway down, "after what we heard up there, if you hurt Ruby in any way at all, I will end you."

Aaron shrugged. "Like I said in Ellesméra, Cerise gets first strikes."

"If she's closer, I'll be fine with that."

"Guys, no hurting each other," Ruby fake begged. "I love you both." That was the first time she didn't feel weird thinking that, despite the fact that was her first time saying it. "Anyway, I think there's something more important we could be focusing on."

 _Like that light up there?_ Cerise asked.

Ruby squinted. She finally saw the light her bionic eye picked out earlier. Also, "Anyone else notice how warm it's getting?"

"Now I do," Aaron growled. "I don't suppose you could cool this down before I lose my head?" Ruby didn't vocally answer. The staircase slightly lit up as she made Aaron's side cooler. She kept Yang's the way it was because she liked it warmer. Aaron sighed. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." Ruby focused back on the light. "Why do I have a feeling we're walking into the base of the volcano?"

"Because it's getting hot in here and that's the direction we're heading?" Yang said. "Pretty sure we're about to see our first lava."

"When we get down there anyway."

 _On the bright side,_ Nalia started, _I can't think of anyone who would dwell in this heat._

 _Except us,_ Cerise hummed. _I like this. It feels nice._

"We're not staying." Ruby shook her head. "As soon as we find out what's down here, we're flying back to Ellesméra."

The rest of the walk continued in silence. The glow from the presumed lava grew to the point Scrolls weren't needed to light the path. A large black archway rose over the end of the stairs. More golden letters covered it, but some were sticking out like thorns. On the other side, all Ruby could see was gray floor. Anything else in the room would only be seen when they passed through.

"Can anyone read that?" Ruby asked as her bionic eye tried to decipher it. Everything was too jumbled even with the assist.

Aaron scoured the arch. "Whatever it is, it probably serves a similar purpose of the ones on the rock."

"Unless we're being stopped, let's go." Yang continued down the last few steps everyone else followed her through the arch.

They stood in a large round room. A large pit formed in the center of it all, and the orange glow came up from that. They must he close to lava. The walls glowed in various colors, not exactly out of place in a volcano. But what caught Ruby's attention was the person with the head of a dragon.

As Ruby stared, it looked completely metal. A statue? Alagaësia was centuries away from even thinking about robotics. But then Ruby looked past it and saw what looked like a throne with a similar imprint to what the man looked like. It sure looked like whatever that thing was, it was at least able to move. The thing held a sword that would dwarf the blade formed if Yatsuhashi's and Sage's blades were put together. Its shield was of similar scale.

The thing took a step forward and Ruby drew Máni Bláto, but she didn't expand her weapon. Each step shook the floor and made loud clangs each time. It wasn't as intimidating as a Paladin, but this thing was magic. Much more worrying than anything Atlas can come up with.

It stopped right in front of the Riders staring down at them. It pulled its head back, then thrust it forward in a metal sounding roar. Cerise and Nalia growled at the beast, but Nalia's was cut short. _Wait…are those…_

A multitude of minds surrounded Ruby's, cutting off anything Nalia would have said. Ruby brought up her mental barriers as she glared at the apparent robot. This _was_ a trap. Hopefully she'd be able to hold off whoever was there mentally.

Any hope was dashed when they all attacked at once and instantly shattered all of her defenses. Ruby's eyes widened as they all dove deep into her head, leaving no stone unturned. It felt like her head was pulled into various different parts, and she couldn't control any of them. Her vision also split into that many pieces, making it feel like she was staring through a diamond. Then various memories put themselves at the front of Ruby's mind that she didn't call up. Some of them pleasant, some…she'd never seen the North Sanus Mountains so clearly, not even when she experienced it. She tried to fight whatever this was, but her control over her mind was fading.

With some of her last bit of self knowledge, she felt one of her arms bend behind her back. Her heart stopped and the red heartrate monitor returned. She did not tell her arm to do that. Neither her mom nor Cerise could with everything going on in her head. It felt like whoever was in her head tried to suppress her emotions, but it didn't work.

Ruby was forced into several different positions. She extended Máni Bláto to full scythe form and she saw six versions of her weapon. Any thoughts about her weapon were cast aside as she spun it around herself. She vaguely saw everyone else in the same situation, even Aaron and Nalia.

Her heart threatened to pound out of her chest as the torment continued. She couldn't fight it. She had no idea how long her head had been invaded, but it was too much. With her last bit of will power, she tried to put a shield up around her True Name in the faint hope that she'd be able to keep it safe. But her defenses were weak and one of whoever cast them aside like they were nothing.

Tears streamed down Ruby's cheeks. This…this was worse than what Galbatorix did to her.

She was a slave in her own body.

If this ever ended, she'd be a Name Slave again.

There was no escape from this hell.

Ruby felt herself come to a stop. Part of her mind was given back to her and she could move her eyes again, even though they still couldn't see as one. She closed her eyes as she felt and saw Fort Castle again. _Please…let me go…please…make it stop…_

 _Shadeslayer,_ only one voice said in her head, _open your eyes._

Ruby instinctively tried to clench her eyes, and found she actually could. _You don't control me! You don't control me! You don't control me!_ It would only be a matter of time before whoever this was used her True Name. It was coming. She knew it.

She felt her mind being put together. Apparently the emotion suppression worked a little. Ruby mentally kicked and screamed to try and get whoever and whatever out of her head. Some of whoever held her back but no longer attacked. As soon as she felt like her head was in one piece again, everyone unwelcome there fled.

Ruby's legs collapsed from beneath her and she crumpled on the floor. Cerise yelped and it felt like she jumped over her. She roared loud and long, daring anyone to get close.

Ruby felt someone grab her shoulders and pull her up. She didn't have the energy or the willpower to resist. A pair of arms wrapped around her back and pulled her close. "Ruby," Aaron whispered in her ear, "it's over you're safe now."

"Ah…I…" Ruby couldn't think straight. Whoever controlled her was still around.

Aaron started whispering Ruby's True Name. Ruby's eyes shot open and nearly bulged out of her head. Why was he doing this? This was Aaron! He wouldn't! What did he have to gain? How was he…Why…Why wasn't she terrified? Why was this soothing?

Still, her heart raced. Hearing her Name helped a little, but she had never been more scared in her life. Ruby finally hugged Aaron back and gripped as tight as she could. She let everything loose into her boyfriend's shoulder. Aaron just rubbed her back. _"I will never use your True Name against you,"_ Aaron swore. Ruby hugged him even more. "Calm down, Ruby. You're among friends."

Ruby reopened her eyes. "Friends?"

 _These are who you call friends?_ Cerise mentally roared. _Do you call the Traitor your friend as well?_

"Let me go, you metal piece of shit!" Yang roared. "You hurt my sister! You're dead! You're all fucking DEAD!"

 _Have care how you speak,_ Nalia scolded. _You do not know who these dragons are._

"I don't care! Look what they did to us! To Ruby! They could be the Vale council for all I care! They're no better than the Traitor!"

A single mind pressed up against Ruby's. She weakly flailed against it, but whoever it was pushed straight through. _Our apologies, Riders of Remnant. Our apologies Aaron and Nalia, but we had to be certain of your intentions. Welcome to the Vault of Souls._

 _Your apologies?!_ Cerise roared. _Look what you did to my Rider! Who do you think you are?_

 _Cerise,_ Nalia growled. _Look at your surroundings before you attack._

 _What do you think I'm doing? We're surrounded by Eldunarí and…oh._ Cerise' rage diminished, but it could still attract a massive Grimm attack by itself. Despite that, immense joy hid right behind. _Gem,_ Cerise spoke only to Ruby, _I don't think either of us will be able to forgive these dragons for what they did to you, but look around. You may understand why they did this._

Ruby opened her eyes and the heartrate monitor returned, only having dropped a few beats after the apparent dragons pulled out of her head. She blinked several times to clear away the tears. Cerise stood over her and Aaron, giving her enough clearance to see the walls. As she stared, things started to take shape in her head. The gemstones on the walls were actually Eldunarí. On a couple tiers of rock below them, stones on multiple colors sat…

 _Wait…_ Ruby focused on one of the stones. It wasn't a rock at all. She freed herself from Aaron's arms and walked toward it on shaky legs. As she got closer, she became more sure of what she saw. Her breath caught in her throat and she stuck a hand out, but drew it back. No need to scare the hatchling in the egg.

Her eyes drifted to the side and she saw yet another egg, and another. Ruby's mouth hung open as she searched her side of the room. The tiers were filled with eggs of all sizes and colors. "How? This…this can't be real."

 _ **This is very real, Ruby Shadeslayer,**_ the voice said. _**We are, or were, I should say, the secret hope of our race. Here lie our hearts-of-hearts, and the eggs that we have guarded for over a decade.**_

Ruby turned around. The only eyes not on her belonged to the 'robot,' who had Yang pinned to the ground. Considering how much fire came off Yang's hair and how much she was struggling, it was a wonder she hadn't thrown it off. Ruby looked past her team to the other wall. There were even more eggs and Eldunarí on the other side. She felt her heart slow. "How many?" she whispered.

 _One hundred and thirty-six of us Eldunarí,_ the voice replied, _and two hundred and forty-three eggs, twenty-six of which will need to choose a Rider._

"Two hund…" Ruby's legs gave out and she fell to her knees. She hadn't hoped for any more eggs besides any that Cerise laid. Now…her fear drained faster than she thought possible, and intense happiness that rivaled Cerise' rose faster than that. _This_ is why they attacked her. They were the last line of defense. There were so many more dragons, so many eggs! "Yes." A smile grew on her face. "Yes, yes, YES!"

Ruby jumped to her feet and looked around the room. She activated her Semblance and sped around, leaving rose petals in a spider web pattern. So many. So beautiful. So many cuties waiting to grace the world with their presence. It was too good to be true, but here they all were.

Cerise chirped and jumped around as well. Her happiness flowed off her, but it felt like multiple reasons for her happiness. Her rage was still there, but it was suppressed. Ruby locked eyes with her dragon. _Cerise!_

 _I know!_ Cerise' tail twitched all over the place. _So many hatchlings!_

Aaron crawled out from under Cerise and brushed himself off. Her smiled up at Cerise, then turned to Ruby. That did it. Ruby ran toward her boyfriend then jumped at him. She wrapped both her arms and her legs around him. She planted her lips on his and closed her eyes and she gave into the feeling.

…Then she realized she didn't know how to kiss. It was different than a peck on the cheek, right? That's what all movies and books made it sound like. She might just be sucking on Aaron's upper lip...and it didn't feel like he was returning the favor. She opened her eyes and looked directly into Aaron's. It looked like he was surprised more than anything.

Ruby released her grip and fell to the floor. Her neck retracted and she rubbed the back of her head. "I, uh, heh heh." She whistled and looked away, her cheeks burning. She looked around the room once more. The sight of so many eggs brought her smile back.

"Would you get off me already?" Yang asked. Ruby turned to her sister. Yang was still pinned beneath the 'robot,' eyes still red, but her hair was no longer on fire. The 'robot' lifted its dragon's head to the wall, then looked back at Yang. It pulled back its arms and stood up. Yang crawled her way to where Sun's Light lay. She grabbed her weapon and sprung to her feet facing the 'robot.'

"Stand down, Yang." Ruby held a hand out toward her sister. "Don't make this any worse."

Yang snapped her head to Ruby. Her red eyes looked her sister up and down. "I've seen worse." Her voice trembled. Her hair started burning once more. "Just say the word."

"Yang, no. I hate what they did, but they did it for the best reason possible." Ruby's thoughts drifted toward what just happened to her. Cerise pulled some of those away and replaced them with happier ones.

Yang stared at Ruby, then slammed Sun's Light back into its sheath. "At the first sign of trouble…" The 'robot' growled at Yang, and she growled right back.

 _Peace, Cuaroc,_ the voice said. _You know why she is like this._ The 'robot' apparently named Cuaroc straightened and backed away. It picked up its sword and shield and faced the Riders.

Ruby faced the part of the wall directly opposite the staircase, thinking the voice came from over there. "Who are you?" she asked. "What is this place?"

 _My name is Umaroth,_ the voice said. _My Rider was the elf Vrael, leader of our order before our doom came upon us. I speak for the others but I do not command them, for while many of us were bonded with Riders, more were not, and our wild brethren acknowledge no authority but their own._ That last part sounded like Umaroth was rolling his eyes. _It would be too confusing for all of us to speak at once, so my voice will stand for the rest._

Ruby blinked. Vrael's dragon? She suddenly felt a lot less comfortable in her leadership position. _Is Cuaroc one of you?_ In response, Cuaroc pulled open his chest piece revealing a purple Eldunarí. Thousands of wires connected it to the rest of the armor. Ruby took in a deep breath. _If they can do this with magic, can I help Halcyon?_ Her attention was drawn to a white Eldunarí, larger than most of the rest. Aaron and Nalia said Umaroth was that color. It must have been him.

 _As for why this place exists, we built the Vault of Souls to protect ourselves from Galbatorix' rise, so we could strike when he was least expecting it. It appears that the second half of our planning was unnecessary._ Umaroth continued to explain the history of the Vault of Souls. Apparently Oromis and Glaedr knew about and helped in the Vault's construction. The rock above them created a natural barrier that the Forsworn couldn't break through, like the rock that separated the two cities of Mountain Glen. They had also had started helping the Varden's raiding parties and others that opposed Galbatorix.

Nalia hummed and lowered her head. _I had not hoped to see or hear from any of you again._

Aaron took a knee and held Redemption in front of him, tip in the ground. "My sword and gun are yours."

 _And my teeth and claws,_ Nalia continued.

"To the end of our days," they finished at the same time. "What would you have of us Ebrithilar?"

 _Your allegiance is appreciated, but may be misplaced,_ Umaroth said. _You were among those who chose a new leader for the Dragon Riders._

Ruby's head snapped to Umaroth's Eldunarí. _I don't know if I should like where this is going or not._

 _Ruby Shadeslayer, you have been chosen by your peers to be the leader of the Dragon Riders, yet you feel you may not live up to the expectations as laid out by your predecessors. You have the opportunity to hear firsthand from them._

"Okay." Ruby took a deep breath and stepped walked toward Umaroth's Eldunarí. She stopped a few feet away from the egg tiers, trying to keep her legs from shaking. "What would you ask of me, Ebrithil?"

 _Tell us, why should you be the leader of the Dragon Riders? You are young, and despite what you have accomplished, inexperienced. You are broken, in more ways than one, and would never be considered for the position had you been trained in simpler times. Why should you lead us?_ Despite the wording, Umaroth's tone wasn't condescending, accusing, or any of that. In fact, he almost sounded like Ozpin.

"Yes, I am young, but all able bodied Riders are. While Aaron and Nalia are older and have more experience, with all due respect to them, while Aaron and Nalia have more years of experience, Aaron's personal issues at one point prevented him from making clear decisions. The elves would never accept him." _Aaron, please don't be offended._

"I may be broken physically, but that hasn't stopped me. As I'm sure you now know, metal limbs are fairly common where we're from. As long as I can keep these intact or build new ones, I am physically capable of handling the job. As for my mental disability, you know what it takes to break me like that. But if I'm ever broken like that, my mental state is the least of anyone's concern. I wouldn't be of any use other than ransom for those who did that to me.

"I believe it also brings me closer to the people I serve. I'm not above what they go through. Despite the fact I have Cerise, I'm just a normal person like anyone else. If I didn't have Cerise or and Huntress training, I would still be helping people in any way I could. I believe serving as leader of the Dragon Riders is the best way I can do that."

 _And if one comes that would be better suited for the position?_ Umaroth questioned, still not sounding hostile.

"I would gladly step down. I do not want to hold the Riders back. But as if right now, no such Rider exists." With a mental hum, Umaroth pulled out of her head

Ruby waited for any response. The heartrate monitor never turned off. She was still terrified of what happened to her, but she was controlling it fairly well. Cerise was there too, helping calm her down. In fact, she was the only reason that Ruby was able to keep her voice level. Cerise moved a little further into Ruby's head. _Gem, the one who found your True Name wishes to speak with you._

Ruby's eyes widened and her heart sped up again. _What? Why?_

 _He says he wishes to apologize personally._ Cerise growled mentally. _I know your Name too. With your permission, if something goes bad-_

 _Only you. No one else._

 _Okay. I'll let him in._ Cerise slightly pulled out of Ruby's head, and someone else came in

 _ **Ruby Shadeslayer,**_ the dragon said, _ **you have my sincerest apologies for discovering your True Name. Know that I will never use it against you, and that this was the one thing I did not let any others know. All I saw before I broke the barrier was who I believe was your mother defending it. I did not know what was on the other side. As soon as I discovered it, I informed Umaroth as to what was happening. He called off the physical search, but we still needed to know everything else. I am sorry I couldn't stop it all.**_

Ruby closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Hearing that helped calm her down. _**Thank you.**_ A question came to Ruby's mind. _What's your name?_

Happiness filled the dragon's mind. _My name is Irolon._

Ruby's eyes snapped open and she looked to where she thought the Eldunarí was. _What? You're not_ _ **that**_ _Irolon, are you?_

 _I am, and I have waited too long to tell my mate of my existence._ Irolon left Ruby's head, leaving her alone with Cerise once again.

 _Um, you heard that, right?_ Ruby asked. She turned back and faced the dragons. Cerise' eyes were wide, but were facing away from anyone else. Nalia was looking over the eggs like she would Cerise' and Vert's, almost motherly.

 _I did._ Cerise turned her head to Nalia. _Hopefully I'm not in her way._

Nalia's head and ears shot up. She turned completely around. _Irolon?_ she called. _Irolon, where are you?_ Her head snapped to the door. Ruby followed the dragon's gaze. A small purple Eldunarí lay in an alcove right by the door. Nalia's back arched and she pounced toward it. She held her head over the tiers with her snout inches away from the Eldunarí.

Her whole body shivered and she let out a happy roar. Nalia took a few steps back and looked intently at the two eggs in front of Irolon. Aaron rushed to his dragon's side. Nalia picked one of the eggs up and set it by another. Ruby cast a glance at Umaroth, then jogged around the pit in the middle to reach the others. "What's going on?"

The smile on Aaron's face couldn't be matched. "That Eldunarí is Irolon." He gestured to the Eldunarí.

 _And these…_ Nalia dipped her snout down and nuzzled two eggs at the same time, one purple, one orange. _These are our eggs._

Ruby's jaw dropped. "But, I thought only that green one was yours."

 _I was one of the mothers who gave their eggs to this whole thing._ Nalia's tongue cleaned the surface of each egg individually.

Ruby faced Aaron. "Did you know about this?" If Nalia remembered her eggs, maybe everything else returned as well.

"The eggs, yes, not all these Eldunarí. They weren't here when we left the first time." Aaron laid a hand on one of the eggs. "Nalia was not happy about this."

 _Glaedr and Irolon had to drag me out of here._ Nalia hummed sadly and rubbed the side of her head against her eggs. _I'd forgotten about them by the time I reached the surface. I'm so sorry, little ones. I love you so much._ She blinked and looked between Ruby and Aaron. _You two heard that didn't you?_

"Yep." Ruby giggled. "You'll make a good mom."

 _Thank you, Ruby._ Nalia stuck her snout forward and pushed Ruby into Aaron's side. _So will you once you get started,_

Ruby felt all the heat drain from her face. She looked at Aaron and saw his face go completely white as well. They both took as big of a step away from each other as possible and turned their heads away. "Um, Nalia, no. Not for a long time." Ruby shook her head.

Nalia snorted. _I will never understand human mating rituals._

 _Well, you see Nalia,_ Irolon started, _humans need to spend intimate time with each other before-_

"I'm stopping you there, Irolon." Aaron held a hand up. "We're not at that stage yet. I swear, you and Halcyon would get along so well."

Ruby's head dipped. "Speaking of him…" She searched the area for Yang. She found her sister standing over a golden egg, roughly the same color of Halcyon. She reached out toward it but pulled her hand back. Yang shook her head and she backed away, wrapping both arms around herself.

"Yang?" Ruby called as she approached her sister. Yang looked up from the ground, her irises no longer red. "How you feeling sis?"

Yang narrowed her eyes and scowled. "How do you think I'm feeling?" she growled.

This was unexpected. "Yang?"

"Don't start with me, Ruby!" Yang yelled. "How do you think this all feels for me? Saphira flew to Weiss when she was in trouble. Aaron found his sister alive in Dras-Leona. Irolon is here, and Nalia has two more eggs she didn't know about. What do I get? _Nothing!_ Halcyon is dead. Don't even think about saying that Penny thing. He's not here, and he'll never be who he was!"

Ruby's shoulders slumped. "Yang, I know-"

"No you don't!" Yang shook her head and her voice cracked. "Cerise is right there! Alive, in one piece. You _can't_ know what I'm going through!" Her knees shook and looked like they could collapse at any second.

Ruby closed her mouth and let her hands fall to her sides. "You're right, Yang. I don't know what you're going through. But look around." Ruby held her arms out and gestured to the entire Vault of Souls. "How many dragons in here know _exactly_ what you're going through? There are so few of us left. We need to take care of each other now more than ever. That includes all of us, dragon, Rider, and Eldunarí."

Yang continued to stare at Ruby, rivers forming on her cheeks. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She brought a hand to the side of her head. At first Ruby thought she was having a panic attack or something along those lines. She stretched her mind toward Yang and felt a half dozen others in her sister's head. None of them were attacking. Those dragons wanted to help. Ruby didn't expect help to arrive that fast.

 _Ruby Shadeslayer,_ Umaroth called. Ruby turned her head to the Eldunarí. She walked to her former position and clasped her hands in front of her, not that it mattered. None of the Eldunarí had eyes. _We have debated your leadership of the Riders even before you arrived here. Now, with what we have seen here today, you are as fine of an example of leadership as Vrael. Congratulations Ruby Shadeslayer, leader of the Dragon Riders._

"Thank you, Ebrithilar." Ruby bowed to the Eldunarí and her heart fluttered. Even though she now officially outranked everyone in the room besides Cerise, it felt better to call the Eldunarí Masters. She'd give respect where respect was due. "I will not let you down."

 _No, I do not believe you will._ The color or Umaroth's thoughts changed. _But for now, I suggest we leave this place. We can do no good this far underground and the hatchlings inside these eggs have spent too long in here._

Ruby blinked and looked at all the eggs and Eldunarí. "How will we do that? Cerise and Nalia are strong, but there's too many of you."

 _We shall provide the strength needed to move us. There is a spell than will allow you to transport all of us at once._

"Okay. What do you need us to do?"

* * *

 **I just realized how extreme my plot armor from death is...well, at least that's the only plot armor.  
**


	50. Old Allies

**Ah, this story is almost over, and if it reaches 200 favorites before Friday...I'll still probably wait till Tuesday to upload. My class load is actually pretty intense this semester (I have to write 2 short books for classes), and I want to get chapters out for as long as possible.  
**

 **If you were affected by Hurricane Harvey, I hope you're okay. From what I've seen and heard, it's looking like this is another Katrina...**

* * *

Despite mastering several complex spells and being able to accomplish much more than she thought physically possible, Ruby's jaw dropped at what she saw, or rather what she _didn't_ see. Her head knew the spell worked, but her instincts said the egg and Eldunarí stack was still there. She stuck a hand out to where the pile should be, but it ran into nothing. "Magic never ceases to amaze me."

"Now you know how I felt on Remnant." Aaron shook his head. "I still don't get how Atlas battleships can fly."

Cerise sniffed the spot where the pile once stood. _Nothing. I don't smell them at all._ She faced Aaron. _And technically Atlas battleships don't. Those are still bound to the sea. The largest ships they have in the air are cruisers._

Aaron rolled his whole head. "I've been on the _Vytal._ I know."

 _Once you leave the Vault,_ Umaroth started, though it felt weird since he wasn't actually in the room, _the entrance to this pocket of space will remain at a fixed distance above and behind you at all times., save when you are in a confined area or when a person's body should happen to pass through that space. The entrance is no larger than a pinprick, but it is more deadly than any sword; it would cut right through your flesh were you touch it._

"I'm sure Máni Bláto would like to argue that point if she could talk." Ruby sighed. "Well, I suppose we should get going." She faced Yang and her small smile disappeared. Yang had a makeshift backpack over her shoulders that held Irolon's Eldunarí, the only one not in the pocket space. It was no secret she didn't like the idea of using Irolon like she was, but both of them agreed to it. Only time would tell if the situation worked. "Yang, we're ready here."

Yang nodded without taking her eyes off the ground. She walked to Cerise' side and climbed up without a word. Elsewhere, Aaron loaded Nalia's eggs into saddlebags on Nalia's back. Nalia's snout touched each egg from the floor to the bag.

Ruby walked toward the archway with Cerise right on her heels. "Will we forget any of this when we leave?"

 _Nay,_ Umaroth said. _There is no need. All who threaten us are dead. The Vault of Souls is now an empty room. Anyone may claim it._

"Really?" Ruby looked back at the room as she passed through the arch. "It could be a nice fallback bunker if something goes wrong. But we might want to relax the entry fee. The…stuff on the surface might make it a pain to get in here, but it'll also discourage attackers, if they know about it."

Cerise snorted. _You think?_

Ruby faced forward again. "So, where do you all want to go? Something tells me the island itself isn't a good place to stay."

 _The air is poisoned here. We will relocate to Ellesméra until a suitable place. I would ask that the Eldunarí in Ileria be transferred there when it is safe to do so._

"Sounds good to…wait a second." Ruby slowed down. "Isn't that part of what went wrong last time? I mean, keeping everything in one place?"

 _How do you mean, Shadeslayer?_

"We have a saying back home, don't keep all your eggs in one basket, though I don't think I've ever thought about it so literally before. The point is if the basket falls, all eggs break. If it's stolen, they're all gone. In this case, if someone gets past the defenders, all eggs and Eldunarí in that place are lost. If they're split up, we may lose a few, but not all."

 _Hmmm._ Umaroth paused. _There is wisdom in this. What would you suggest?_

"Of course, the largest concentration will be wherever we end up staying permanently. Other than that, I think it would be a good idea to entrust the humans and elves with a batch. The citadel in Ileria already has places for them. Just refurbish the area and it won't feel so much like a dungeon. I'm sure Oromis or Glaedr know some place in Du Weldenwarden that would be a good fit too.

"I think it might be a good idea to take some to Remnant too. There are plenty of good hiding places on Sanus alone. All we'd need to do is clear the area of Grimm and dig a place like this." Ruby paused as another idea came to mind, one that had to be spurred by what her mom said. "Actually, there may be four places already suited for that. The four Huntsman Academies on Remnant already protect what we call relics, though I'm sure one of you pulled that from my head. All of those vaults are at least as deep as the Vault of Souls. I believe we can trust the headmasters with the safekeeping of the Eldunarí." Ruby felt a few stares from her teammates and the dragons. _Yep. Definitely got that from mom._

 _There is a reason not many know of our existence, Shadeslayer._ Umaroth's voice didn't contain any hostility.

"To be fair, us Maidens and the relics are just as secret on Remnant. I'm pretty sure you and Ozpin could have a long conversation on whether a Maiden or relic was more dangerous than an Eldunarí. Frankly, I don't, er, my mom doesn't know exactly how powerful the relics are individually. Just that if someone controls all four, they control Remnant."

Ruby paused. "This next part I want as many people's opinions on as possible. Dragons, elves, and humans on both sides. I only know Alagaësia's geography as far east as Hedarth, so I can't make any recommendations for here. But…there are a few places on Remnant that I can suggest to make a home for the Riders, and the wild dragons." Ruby felt the minds of several dragons become more attentive.

"Eventually, I'd like to have Riders in every kingdom, here and Remnant. That way, we won't show favoritism to one kingdom to another. That's a big thing with the few Huntsman organizations on Remnant. I expect the same thing to happen with us. We were searching for a new home for our dragons before we went on this mission. I believe one place we found would make a great place for the Vale branch. But no matter what we decide, we won't be split up any time soon. There's too few of us and we'd be spreading ourselves too thin.

"The wilds, I have two ideas, but neither are really developed. The Craala mountains south of Vacuo, and east Menagerie. I believe both are warm year-round, but I don't really know much about Grimm concentrations, water sources, or animals. We also might run into problems with Vacuoan government and…Blake's dad. That could get awkward."

Umaroth hummed in thought. _We will take this into consideration, but there is something you're not telling us._

Ruby sighed. "The underlying problem with being both in Alagaësia and Remnant. There's what we call time dilation between the two. As far as we can tell, Alagaësia's time stream is two and a half times faster than Remnant. Communication between here and there is going to be terrible. If something happens here, it could be too late to send reinforcements from the other side."

"Something's wrong about that," Yang called from behind Ruby.

Ruby faced her sister while still walking backwards up the stairs. She fought back a small smile. Any contribution from Yang since Urû'baen was a victory. "What is it?"

Yang kept her head low. "There's nothing wrong with what you said, but the times are off. Salem supposedly created the Grimm two thousand years ago here. That's about the entirety of recorded history on Remnant. If there wasn't any time dilation, that would make sense. But since there is…"

Ruby stopped backing up. Her bionic eye did the calculations, not that it was needed. "You're right. That should only be back to when Altius was settled, and Grimm were everywhere."

"So either Salem was…created on Remnant, or the time dilation was not always like this." Yang looked up and offered Ruby a small smirk. "What do you think? T.A.R.D.I.S. malfunction?"

"At this point, I don't know if I'd be surprised." Ruby smiled back at her sister, then shook her head. "Can magic even mess with time?"

 _A few minutes ago you didn't think magic could compress all the eggs and Eldunarí,_ Cerise offered. _I wouldn't be surprised if magic can._

 _We know of no spells that can do such a thing,_ Umaroth said. _This…time dilation concept is new to us._

"Well, I guess we're going to have to find out together." Ruby turned back around and started climbing again. Surprisingly, her legs weren't burning. It had to be because of the Eldunarí. "So, since I'm officially leader of the Riders now, is there anything specific I should know?"

 _You were the leader of the Dragon Riders when you were chosen by your team,_ Umaroth declared. _We are nothing more than vessels of knowledge and energy. We will not dictate your course. However, you would be unwise to ignore our counsel._

"Which is why I am asking. I can't do my job if I don't know what to do."

 _Then take what we know._ From Umaroth, a tide of memories flew into Ruby. She stumbled as the memories took up most of what she saw. The disorientation couldn't be intentional. Ruby used one of Cerise' legs to help her stay balanced.

The things Ruby saw were all over the spectrum. A hatchling less than a day-old cuddling with her Rider and the family dog. Two dragons fighting to the death over a female, then the female rejected the winner for not caring about life. Dozens of kids lining up to take their turn at an egg. A dragon losing his Rider to some incurable disease. It was…a lot to take in to say the least. But if Umaroth and the others thought she needed to know it, then she needed to know it. Hopefully she'd be able to remember at least a quarter of what she saw.

Ruby lifted a foot for another step and met empty air. The memories stopped flashing in front of her eyes as she caught herself from falling flat on her face. She shook her head and looked around. Her eyes settled on the golden lettering on the Rock of Kuthian. She raked her brain to see if the remembered everything from down there. Eggs, Eldunarí, Irolon, Nalia's eggs…the extremely awkward kiss. As far as she knew, she remembered everything, but how would that work with memories being erased?

She looked up to the sky and picked out the sun. It looked like it was just past midday. Plenty of time to get moving. "Okay. Let's pick up the others and get flying to Ellesméra." Ruby mounted Cerise an offered a hand to her sister. Yang took it and Ruby helped her up.

Cerise turned her head back. _Irolon, you are welcome to use my eyes. Just don't interfere with my flying._

 _I…thank you for this opportunity,_ Irolon started, _but I must decline. I will not take advantage of something others in my condition would not be able to enjoy._

 _That sounds familiar._ Cerise snorted and looked at Ruby. _How's your Hero Complex now?_

Ruby dipped her head. _Are you telling me to take care of this?_

 _You are getting your head looked at by the elves if I have to pin you in place for a week. I'm sure one of the elves would keep you fed._ Cerise curled her lips and glared at the spot behind her where the Eldunarí hid. _I never want to see you immobilized like that again, no matter who's doing it._

 _They can probably hear you, you know._ Ruby bit her bottom lip.

 _I_ _ **know**_ _they can._ Cerise' eyes flicked back to Ruby, softening. _No one is allowed to hurt you._

 _Don't get them on our bad side._ Ruby faced Nalia. Aaron was already on her back. "Okay, Cerise, lead the way."

Cerise jumped over the trees and flew toward the volcano. They flew over a clearing with more of those snail creatures Ruby saw flying in. _Nalia?_ Cerise called. _I saw you eat one of these on the way in. Are they any good?_

 _Of course!_ Nalia made it sound like the most obvious thing in the world. _Snalglí are the dragon equivalent of garlic cheese bread._

 _Really?_ Cerise licked her lips. _Well, considering how much all of our Riders like that…_ She dove for the ground, angling at one of the larger snails. Apparently it saw Cerise coming and slimed away. It was fast for a snail, but not fast enough for a dragon. She grabbed the snail in her jaws and clamped down, her feet never touching the ground. She ate her meal and hummed happily. _You weren't lying. Can we breed some of these on Remnant?_

 _Good luck getting them on the Bullhead,_ Nalia laughed. _They're slippery in more than one way._

 _I'm sure someone would want them out because they're an 'invasive species.'_ Ruby shook her head. _I'm surprised no one's targeted any of you because of that._

 _Technically, aren't humans?_ Cerise asked. _Didn't they come from Mistral?_

 _True._ Ruby craned her neck to look over Cerise head. Nalia's cave was just under a mile away. Vert walked out of the cave, and he didn't look happy. Velvet stood by his side, and it looked like she held Eld Moi and another wireframe sword. _Looks like Velvet took her orders to heart. Let's slow it down, and no sudden movements._

Cerise slowed her wings as she approached the cliff. Vert shifted on his feet and growled at Cerise. He backed up, his tail and armored wings twitching. Velvet stayed by her dragon's side never taking her eyes of the red dragon. Cerise touched down, but Ruby stayed in place. "How'd it go?" Velvet asked. Even though she wasn't looking for it, Ruby could feel the energy pouring off Velvet. The Eldunarí must be doing their jobs.

" _Better than expected,"_ Ruby returned. _"None of us are under anyone else' control."_

Velvet and Vert sighed at the same time. Their limbs relaxed and Velvet's wireframe sword disappeared. "You're back later than I expected. You had me worried."

 _There's a very good reason for that,_ Cerise said as she crouched down. _Open your minds._

Velvet nodded, then her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Vert yelped and jumped backward. _Who are they?_

 _We are the Eldunarí and eggs that the Order managed to keep safe from Galbatorix,_ Umaroth answered. _Velvet Scarletina, Vert Hvasskrob, we are not your enemies. I am Umaroth. My Rider was the elf Vrael, leader of the Riders._

"How is this possible?" Velvet brought a hand to the side of her head, then blinked several times. "Eggs?"

 _Yes, eggs,_ Nalia hummed and curled her neck until her snout rubbed against the saddlebags. _Hundreds of them, and two are mine._

 _Yours?_ Vert cocked his head. _I thought you only had one._

"So did we." Aaron dismounted Nalia. "We'll explain on the way. Where's Viki?"

"She's just inside." Velvet gestured to the cave, and Aaron rushed inside.

"How's she doing?" Ruby asked.

Velvet's ears drooped. "I don't know. She's more comfortable around Vert than me." She bit her lip. "That is until I let her touch my ears. You know how I feel about anyone doing that. But she asked, and for whatever reason I couldn't say no."

Ruby looked Velvet over. She'd been extremely protective of her ears since her encounter with the Nevermores, even when compared to other Faunus. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine." Velvet shivered. "I just hope it doesn't become a regular thing, for more than one reason."

"If you say so." Ruby looked past Velvet. Aaron was escorting Viki out of the cave with an arm across her shoulders. Viki walked lopsided as she leaned into Aaron. "Well, we're all here. Let's get flying."

* * *

Yang watched the trees roll by beneath Cerise. Each one brought her closer to Ellesméra, closer to Weiss, closer to Halcyon. It had been too long since she'd been with her dragon. Going to Dras-Leona without him was bad enough. Why did the dragons need to have that urge? She'd have been with Halcyon days ago…Were these thoughts even fair? She actually had some connection to Halcyon. How many of these dragons would never know their Riders again?

 _I do not blame you for your thinking, Yang,_ Irolon said, his own depression leaking out. _I would give anything to see Rafye again, hear her sing._

 _How many of the others hate me for this?_ Yang turned her head to the makeshift backpack over her shoulders.

Irolon took a while to answer. _A fair few, I would think, if they figure it out._

 _Great. I have a good chunk of the human military here hating me, and some dragons to boot._ Yang paused. _What do you think about the way I talk to Halcyon?_

 _It's…_ Irolon's mind made it feel like he was backing into a corner. _I want to say the dead should stay dead. It is not natural. But…when it's another dragon and the way it was done, I can't say I oppose it. But I cannot say the same for other dragons._

 _Good. We were going to have a problem if you said anything against him._ Yang winced at how forceful she probably sounded. _Sorry, I…_

 _No need to apologize. I know what this feels like._

 _Thank you._ Yang took her eyes off the trees directly below her and looked over Ruby's shoulder and past Cerise' head. She could make out familiar trees in the distance. Vrael's treehouse, or more like Ruby's house, stood above the rest. Yang wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she'd grown attached to the place during their short time there. Now… could she look at the inside without seeing Halcyon everywhere.

Cerise banked to the right, away from the city itself. Yang's eyes stayed glued the familiar house, then turned to Cerise. "What's going on?"

 _We need to make one stop before we enter the city,_ Cerise said. _Trust me. This is one thing you're going to want to see._

Yang faced forward again and squinted her eyes nothing looked out of place up ahead. No mountains, no buildings, just what looked like a small hill covered with trees like the rest of the forest. She and Halcyon had explored the area after one of their sessions with Oromis. If she remembered right, there was actually a multicolored forest that served as…

She took a deep breath and her eyes started leaking. A hand instinctively found its way to her mouth. Cerise flew over the hill. The leaves of the trees in front of them were in just about every color imaginable. They were the exact color of fallen dragons. "Am…am I really…"

"Yes, you are." Ruby turned her head back, a sad smile on her face. "Oromis contacted us just outside the city. He told us to come here before the celebration in Ellesméra."

Yang's mouth stayed open as Cerise descended to the forest floor. A massive clearing appeared in the colorful trees. Saphira and Glaedr stood there, along with several elves, and probably Weiss and Nora. The Bullhead also rested there. Yang sobbed into her hand. Halcyon was getting a proper funeral.

Cerise landed in the center of the clearing and knelt down. Yang slowly dismounted and looked around the clearing. From that she could tell, all the elves that helped attack the empire were present, along with many others Yang never met. As she expected, Oromis and all the Remmartians stood around the dragons. To her surprise, Queen Islanzadí was there as well. Yang thought she'd be leading the elves' army, unless she'd already made the trip back.

The Queen stepped forward. _"Riders of Remnant, welcome back to Ellesméra. For all of the elves in this forest and those occupying cities, and I believe the humans in the Empire and the dwarves in the Beor Mountains, I thank you for bringing an end to Galbatorix' rule and the Forsworn's reign of terror. But now, we are gathered to remember Halcyon Bjartskular. He was taken before his time. Halcyon died the way dragons wish: in battle with his Rider by his side."_

She turned her head to Yang. _"Rider Yang Xiao Long, you have my deepest sympathies for the death of your dragon. If there is anything you require of any of us to help in the near future, do not hesitate to ask."_

Yang jerkily nodded. _"I'll keep that in mind."_

Islanzadí nodded. _"Now, imbed one of his scales in a vacant tree. Let all future generations know of the magnificence of Halcyon Bjartskular."_

Yang looked to the gauntlet on her right arm. All scales covered up the damage that she caused to her weapon. Then again, all scales were overlapped similar to how they originally were. Taking one scale off shouldn't hurt. She could rearrange it later.

She picked a direction in the clearing and walked that way. As she walked, the elves started singing acapella. It…sounded familiar. But that wasn't possible. There was no way…

"Unending grace, how sweet the sound," Weiss sang out. Yang froze in place. Other elves joined in as well as the song continued, and the dragons hummed along. Yang turned to face her teammate. She…Weiss taught the elves Unending Grace? And they agreed to sing it? As far as Yang knew, the elves didn't do this kind of thing. For multiple reasons, it was the most beautiful song she had ever heard, but she wished that she never had to hear it.

 _Thank you,_ Yang thought to Weiss. Her teammate nodded, but gave no other indication that she heard. Yang turned back to the tree line and walked through it. All of the trees near the clearing were taken. A few times she thought she saw an open one, but the scale color was almost exactly the color of leaves. Not even Nalia's scales were that close. Throughout her search, no matter how far she went, the music from the clearing followed her and kept its volume.

Eventually, the number of claimed trees thinned out. There were plenty of trees open, but none were right. Yang wanted to find one that Halcyon would like. Big, strong, wouldn't take no for an answer, however that last one worked for a tree.

Finally, one tree caught Yang's eye. It was as thick as one of Halcyon's legs and stood slightly above all other trees around it. This was the one. She walked up toward it but stopped as she realized she didn't know how to do this. None of the plant stuff came naturally to her. Or…more like she _shouldn't_ have known how to do this. The spell came into her head all at once. She knew it would do the trick.

Yang the largest scale she had and placed the scale in the center of the trunk slightly lower than eye level. The words burst from her throat. It wasn't just chanting either. She was singing it, but she didn't recognize the tune. This had to be some ancient magic. She didn't control it, she just let it happen.

The words stopped flowing and she took her hand off the tree. Halcyon's scale sat inside a wooden frame that looked like something out of a museum. The words 'Halcyon "Aeiou" Bjartskular' rested above it, and 'There's More Than One Way To Have A Golden Heart' below. Yang tilted her head back and her mouth hung open. The leaves already had changed to the color of Halcyon's scales. All variations were represented.

Yang's eyes teared up and she hugged the tree. "I miss you, Halcyon." She stayed like that for a while, not caring who saw. If any elves thought badly of her, too bad for them Cerise, Nalia, or Vert would lay them out.

After a while, a hand fell on her shoulder. "Yang?" Weiss said.

Yang peeled her face off the bark to look at her teammate. Weiss had salt stains on her cheeks, but her eyes weren't red. "How long have you been standing there?" Yang croaked.

"About a half hour." Weiss shrugged. "I figured I should let you have your time here, at least to not let any elves know what's going on. Enough of that's gone by. I know a place where I can summon Halcyon."

"Yes!" Yang grabbed Weiss' shoulders. "Is it close? How soon?"

"It's not exactly close," Weiss grabbed Yang's wrists and pulled them off her shoulders, "but Saphira's fast. She can get us there in five minutes."

 _I can fly faster if needed,_ Saphira said. Yang looked up and saw Saphira walking through the trees. Saphira had grown a lot since Yang had last seen her, enough to carry Weiss, but not nearly enough to carry Yang as well.

"But…how? You can't-"

 _I can fly you there, but not back to Ellesméra. My wings my ache, but I'm used to flying through that._

Yang's shoulders sagged. "Don't hurt yourself for me."

 _I won't._ Saphira blinked. She narrowed her eyes and curled her lips. _Yang, there is someone else in your mind. It's not one of the others._

"What?" Weiss backed away and grasped Mytenaster's hilt. "Where's it coming from?"

"My back." Yang shrugged a shoulder. Weiss and Saphira stared at her with narrowed eyes. "I swear, I'll tell you, but Halcyon needs to know first. The only thing I'll say is he's not a threat to any of us."

After a short pause, Saphira snorted. _Fine. But if whoever he is attacks any of us, I will defend us._ She dropped to her belly. _Climb on._ Weiss grabbed onto a spike on Saphira's back and pulled herself up. She stuck a hand toward Yang, though it wasn't really needed with Saphira's height. Yang took the hand, but did most of the climbing herself. No offense to Weiss, but she wasn't the strongest person around.

Saphira stood up, her legs shaking with the extra weight on her back. Despite this, she jumped through the canopy into open air. Yang could feel and see the strain on Saphira's wings, yet she stayed in the air. This was one determined dragon.

Weiss turned her head back to Yang. "Who was that with Aaron?" For whatever reason, her voice shook.

"Viki, Aaron's sister."

"What?" Weiss snapped her head fully back, fear in her eyes. Her whole body shook. Saphira turned her head back, her pupils large, not slits.

"What's wrong? Did you see her while you were there?"

Fresh tears streamed down Weiss' cheeks. "I saw…she was on sale the day I was there." She faced forward again. Her back heaved. "We…were only getting kids and people who still had spirit out. She…she was gone."

Yang stared at Weiss, then nodded even though her teammate couldn't see. "She still is. I don't even know how far she's come. We haven't talked."

"But she's alright? She's nothing wrong with her?"

"I don't think physically, but mentally she's only there when around Aaron or the dragons. Ruby's doing her best, but Viki isn't even comfortable around her."

"Oh my gosh. What do I say?" Weiss shook her head. "Not now, I guess. Get you Halcyon first. Figure this out later."

Saphira dove for a small hill which had a cave in the side of it. She landed inside and immediately collapsed. _We're here._ Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and she panted heavily. _  
_

Yang slid off Saphira's back. "Thank you." She gave one of Saphira's wings a squeeze, then looked back to Weiss. "Can we get to this?"

Weiss climbed off Saphira's back. "Of course." She drew Myrtenaster, but kept it off the ground. She bit her lip. "I have a confession to make. When I was meeting with Oromis, he asked what my Semblance was. I told him about my summoning. I'd already told him about what happened when he…"

"He knows?" Yang wasn't sure if she should be scared or not.

"Neither him or Glaedr are fans, but they haven't spoken against it." Weiss twirled Myrtenaster in her hand. "I refused to show them. You said not to while you were away, so I showed them pretty much everything but him." She pointed her rapier at the ground. "This is the first time I've summoned him since Ileria."

Weiss thrust Myrtenaster into the ground and both glyphs appeared. Halcyon slowly rose from the ground and took shape in the cave. His Aura hit Yang and she took a deep breath. Her shoulders sagged and she locked eyes with her dragon. She gave Halcyon a weak smile. "Ay you."

Halcyon adjusted his wings and arched his neck. _Firecracker._ He thrust his neck forward and pressed his snout into Yang's chest. _I missed you._

"Did you even know you were gone?" Yang hugged Halcyon's snout and brought it closer to her head. "It's been weeks."

 _I can feel it in you._ Halcyon slowly blinked, then he rose his head and looked around the cave. _Who else is here? Who's in your head?_

"Irolon," Yang blurted out. She winced. This was the part she was worried about. Did she betray Halcyon with this?

 _Irolon?_ Halcyon snorted. _Nalia's mate?_

"It's a long story." Yang held up her hands in defense. "I don't have time to tell it. Just…take it." Halcyon nodded and Yang felt her dragon searching through her mind. Yang sighed and gave into the feeling. After so long, it felt so refreshing, even if he wasn't being gentle. She watched Halcyon's pupils dilate and contract.

Then came the part Yang was hoping Halcyon would find. He pulled his neck back and was about to roar, but held it in. Instead, he looked at Yang with the best smile a dragon could manage. _Eggs? Hundreds?_

"Yes. Eggs." Yang smiled up at Halcyon. "You get to the part where Nalia has two more?"

Halcyon's eyes widened and brightened. _Tell her I said congratulations, and I wish I could meet them myself._

"I'll let her know."

 _Now,_ Halcyon's eyes returned to normal size. _Irolon…_

 _It as an honor to meet you, Halcyon,_ Irolon said. _I just wish it was under better circumstances._

 _As do I. But now, I have some things to say to you._ Halcyon slightly raised his head. _If you're are going to be looking after my Rider, there are some things you need to know._ Yang blinked. This was _not_ what she was expecting. _Yang has a beautiful laugh. Get her to do so as much as possible. She likes puns, or plays on words…you'll get it eventually from her or someone on her team. She cares for her family above all others. That's not just Ruby, her dad, uncle, and moms. Weiss, Blake, Velvet, all of JNPR, and all dragons therein. If anyone tries to force themselves on her, you have both of our permissions to make them hurt. Do you understand?_

 _As clear as an unsullied stream,_ Irolon said.

Yang turned her head to the backpack, then back to Halcyon. "What's going on here?"

Halcyon lowered his head to eye level. _Yang, we don't know if Ruby is right about Penny. If she isn't, I want to see you happy, like you were before I hatched. You know it's one of the reasons I chose you. I want you to be like that again, with or without me. I want you to be you._ He nuzzled Yang's face. _I don't want you to be depressed anymore. This isn't you. People seek the real you for support. You're the team 'momma bear' for a reason. Be that person again. If that means having another friendly dragon in your head, so be it._

"I'll try." Yang wrapped her arms around Halcyon again. "But you'll always be my dragon."

 _I should hope so. With all due respect to Irolon, you're mine. He's only looking after you while I'm out of town._

Yang allowed herself a small laugh. "So what? He's my babysitter?"

 _Ridersitter more like. You're no baby._ Halcyon hummed. His eyes drifted to the side and his pupils widened. _Yang, you're hair._

"Is some of it turning back?"

 _No, but some of it isn't blonde or gold._

Yang's eyes widened and she grabbed a chunk of hair. She pulled it in front of her. Halcyon gave her this hair. It could _not_ change to anything else. She sorted through the strands until she found a few that were definitely not gold or blonde. "Silver? Where'd this come from?"

 _I believe I can answer that,_ Irolon said. Yang snapped her head to where his Eldunarí rested. _You know humans tend to change to look like elves after they become Riders. As you've noticed, many elves have silver hair. This is one trait that doesn't normally transfer. However, when the Rider's dragon dies, more often than not, their hair takes that color._

"What? No!" Yang shook her head. "Halcyon gave me this hair. It can't change! How do I stop it?"

 _I never needed to know. I'm sure Oromis will teach you._

"Yang, Halcyon," Weiss called, "I'm running out. Finish up."

"Okay." Yang once again locked eyes with Halcyon. "I think I heard there's a party for us tonight to celebrate us kicking the Forsworn's ass. I…I guess I'll try to start making a comeback tonight."

 _You do that Firecracker._ Halcyon pushed his snout into Yang's chest once more. Yang grabbed on and closed her eyes, not wanting to see Halcyon vanish again. After a while, Halcyon's snout disappeared, and that hole opened back up inside her. She fell to the ground and curled into a ball. She'd felt him leave so many times now, but it never got any easier.

But this time, another mind flooded her own. It wasn't the same as Halcyon by a long shot, but it was caring and sympathetic. Irolon really did care about her, even though they'd only met a couple days ago. Then again, he was in her head most of that time. He stayed silent but he was there.

Yang opened her clenched eyes and wiped the water away. She pushed herself off the ground and faced her teammate. Weiss had an arm draped over Saphira's neck and was panting heavily. Both of them stared openly at Yang. "I have…so many…questions," Weiss panted.

 _I believe I have a few as well,_ Saphira added.

"I'll try to explain on our way to Ellesméra." Yang stood up and walked over to the two. She hugged Weiss, but it wasn't a spine crusher. "Thanks for doing this, Weiss. I know I've yelled at you before, but I don't mean it."

"I know…you don't." Weiss wrapped an arm around Yang as well. "I'll do this…for as long…as you need me to."

"Thank you, Ice Queen." Yang winced. "Sorry! I didn't mean it."

Weiss lightly smacked Yang's arm. "You better not have…Ruby is the…Ice Queen. I'm the…Ice Princess, or whatever…the sister of the queen...is called" Weiss shook her head. "Seriously, the elves are…to nice here. It's like I'm…back in Atlas…at one of…my father's parties. I need…more of this."

"Okay then, Ice Princess. Let's get to this party. Hope they haven't started without us."

* * *

 **One left, and then it's onto the prequel!**

 **And yes,** **T.A.R.D.I.S. Why? Wibbly-wobbly-timey-whimey...stuff.  
**


	51. Banquet

**So, how about that Ilia trailer? Just kidding, as long as there's some major thing going on between Blake and Ilia at some point in Volume 5. (** **I already have plans on how to work it into Act III).** **Just Yang left, and hopefully that one comes soon.  
**

 **Anyway, here's the last chapter in Reversal. It's been a wild ride, especially with a good chunk of you TRYING TO KILL ME...But this finally made it over 200 favorites! I'll take it!**

* * *

This was a familiar sight. Several large tables were gathered in a large clearing just outside of Ellesméra. Only this time, there were a lot more tables and elves. All of this was to celebrate the end of Galbatorix' Empire. Part of Ruby hated the fact that they were celebrating someone's death, then she remembered what they did to her, Yang, Halcyon, Nora, and Weiss. She still wasn't the biggest fan of the idea, but she wasn't about to sit away from the fun and food.

At the center of it all, and surrounded by dozens of elves, were Nalia and her three eggs, and Cerise and Vert and the motherless red one. All the elves wanted to see the eggs, the future of the dragons. Many of them, young and old, placed their hands on each egg, including Arya, the Queen's daughter. Nalia's purple egg was the only exception. It was the one wild dragon egg that the elves knew about. Nalia curled around her eggs while Cerise stood over hers. Both watched the elves intently. Though their eyes were filled with kindness, Ruby was certain they'd pounce if any elves tried anything funny.

All Remmartians, plus Viki and excluding Weiss and Yang, sat at one end of a long table. Ruby sat at the head, and Queen Islanzadí would take the chair at the far end with Oromis by her side. Ruby was surprised to hear that he wouldn't be joining the other Riders, but then again, he wasn't in Urû'baen, or anywhere else the Forsworn were fought and killed.

For once, sitting with Nora was quieter than being elsewhere. Of course, she was the most talkative out of anyone, but over by Cerise, the elves were praising Nalia, Cerise, and the eggs. Considerably less elves approached Ruby, and those who did were upper class. Apparently, the Leader of the Dragon Riders was unapproachable by most people. Times like this, it was fine with Ruby as she didn't like being the center of attention. But in the future, she wanted to be with the people she helped, not above them.

"Why are we here?" Viki asked, silencing everyone else. Those were the first words she'd spoken after her…episode when she met Queen Islanzadí.

"Viki," Aaron grabbed his sister's hand, "we're here because we just won a war. We're celebrating with the elves. They've suffered through this as much as the people in the Empire have."

Viki's eyes widened and she started shaking. "Why am I here? I should be helping with preparations. They'll-"

"No!" everyone else yelled at the same time.

Viki looked around, confusion accompanying her fear. "They'll hurt me if I don't."

Nora shook her head. "We're all guests here. From what I can tell, the elves aren't as serious as protecting guests as the dwarves, but if anyone here hurts you, they'll have to deal with several angry Riders, dragons, and other elves."

"Viki," Ruby started, "like I said on Cerise' back, you don't have to do anything you don't want to anymore. No one is going to force you to do anything. Even the Queen said you no longer have to bow to any elf ruler."

"What did have I done?" Viki asked. "I am beneath her."

"You have done more than your fair share," Pyrrha soothed. "I believe Queen Islanzadí knows that."

"All I have done for her is grovel at her feet. Isn't that what people like me are supposed to do?"

"We're _all_ people like you," Blake said. "We're all _people._ That's enough for us and the elves."

 _Ruby,_ Cerise called. Ruby flicked her eyes to her dragon. _Does she need some help? Vert can take over here._

 _I think we'd all like that._

Cerise stood up, and the crowd around her backed away. She took a single step and a hole opened for her to walk through. Vert took his mate's place over the egg and Cerise made her way over to Ruby. About halfway, she stopped. _You have someone approaching behind you._

Ruby turned around in her chair. Sure enough, Yaela walked toward the table, carrying something in her arms. It was either something wrapped in cloth or…clothing itself. Ruby drew a mental line of where Yaela was walking and traced it to Viki. Definitely clothing.

Yaela stopped by Viki's side. "Viki?" Said girl turned to look at Yaela. "I made these for you." She held out the bundle of clothes.

Viki stared at the bundle. "What is it?"

"It's a dress made with cotton grown in the forest that I spun myself. It's yours."

Viki's mouth hung open. "I…I can't. If I'm seen in that…"

"You'll look beautiful," Velvet finished. "It's your dress. No one can take it away without getting on our bad side.

Viki turned between Velvet, Aaron, Yaela, and the dress. She hesitantly reached out and took it. "How do I…"

"Need some help?" Ruby offered. Viki nodded, this time without looking at Aaron first. At this point any improvement was major. Ruby stood up and walked to Viki's side. She offered a hand, which was hesitantly taken. "Come on, let's go somewhere a little more private." She pulled Viki up and they walked to the tree line together, away from the most populated area. Cerise followed close behind.

A few hundred feet into the trees, Ruby stopped. "I think this is far enough. Cerise, a wing?" Cerise approached Ruby's side and draped a wing over her Rider and Viki. "Okay let's get to this."

Ruby coached Viki on how to put on the dress. When it came to actually getting it on, Ruby couldn't help but notice Viki's stomach, or rather where it should have been. Viki was a step or two above being emaciated. If Viki was still hungry after whatever the elves had, Cerise would go find something for Viki. She needed to get some meat on her bones.

When Viki was fully clothed again, Ruby took a couple steps back and looked her over. The dress was full of earth tones, and some of the greens in there matched Viki's eyes perfectly. It wasn't anything too fancy, which was a good thing because that might have set Viki off again. Still, the dress alone would make Viki fit right in at a theater performance in Vale.

Viki looked down at herself. "Is this right?" Her voice shook

"It is." Ruby smiled when Viki brought her head back up. "You look beautiful."

Viki blinked. "No one has told me that before."

"For one, Velvet did a few minutes ago."

 _Another thing,_ Cerise continued as she stuck her head under her wing, _if people didn't see it before, they're blind. You have an inner beauty they cannot hope to match._

Viki actually blushed and a small smile formed on her face. "Thank you."

Cerise hummed. _Anytime._ She moved her head forward and nuzzled Viki's face. Viki's smile grew.

"I think we're keeping everyone else waiting," Ruby said. "Let's head back." Cerise raised her wing and Ruby and Viki walked out side by side.

 _Ruby,_ Cerise started, suddenly sounding serious, _did I tell you what the plan was with Morzan and Pruma?_

 _No._ Ruby tried to keep her stride the same. _Why didn't I hear this before?_

 _You were occupied, and I was trying to keep myself stable around the elves. The elves will watch Morzan and make sure he stays frozen. Then I brought up your idea of separating the Eldunarí. Oromis approves of the idea, and suggests we do the same with Pruma._

 _Where does he suggest we take her?_

 _Remnant. Keep them separated. Kialandí may have made it to the other side, and since Morzan was Galbatorix' right hand, I'm guessing he knows how to as well. Pruma it could go either way. Also, how long would it take her to figure out why she can't kill Atlesian knights the way she can everyone else?_

 _Let me guess, you added that last part?_ Ruby asked. Cerise blinked. _Well then, Oromis has his points. I just don't like the idea of taking him into an area where nobody has wards. Then again, I'm sure no one here likes the idea of keeping them alive in the first place._

 _Oromis said he and the best magicians in Du Weldenvarden will work to break the spell._ Ruby sighed. _If that happens, it'll be up to the elves and whoever has Pruma if they live or die._ Ruby paused. _Did either of them say if they taught Weiss what I asked?_

 _They have._ Cerise hummed lightly. _We can tell Weiss what she needs to hear._

The three reentered the clearing with the party. Yang, Weiss, and Saphira had rejoined the group. Ruby noticed it before, but Weiss looked so much better. Her hair shone like polished platinum, something Ruby hadn't seen before to that level. Her pure white elven dress stood apart in the colorful space. She regained some weight too…but she was shifting on her feet and her head was hung. Also, why was Aaron glaring at her?

Saphira hummed and nudged her Rider. Weiss turned around and froze in place. Ruby followed Weiss gaze. Why was she staring at Viki? Before Ruby could ask, Weiss launched forward and latched onto Viki. Weiss gently rocked the younger woman from side to side. "I'm sorry, Viki. I'm so sorry."

Ruby blinked and looked between Weiss and Saphira. _Um, am I missing something here?_

Viki stood as straight as she could in Weiss arms. Her eyes flicked to Ruby, then back to Weiss. "Why are you sorry?"

"I was in Dras-Leona when you were last on sale." Weiss tightened her grip. "And I just left you there."

 _Ooohhh._ That explained Aaron. Ruby faced her boyfriend again. Aaron had turned away and focused on the table in front of him, even without anything there. He wouldn't hold this against Weiss, right? He'd know that Weiss couldn't get everyone, right? He may have spent a lot of time on Remnant, but he was still Alagaësian, and they had long memories.

Ruby approached Aaron to figure out just that. She put a hand on his shoulder. "How you doing?"

Aaron took a deep breath. "It's not her fault. There was no way she could have known who she was. I can't blame her." It sounded like he had to force the words out. At least he was trying.

"You know Weiss is going to try and make it up to her, right?"

"Of course." Aaron sighed. "If how she acted around you after…you know what, is any indication, Weiss won't rest until Viki feels comfortable."

"You just described everyone on our team." Ruby squeezed Aaron's shoulder. "We're all here for her."

"Thank you all for being here today," Queen Islanzadí announced, semi-startling Ruby. She didn't see the Queen arrive. All elves in the area, including those surrounding the dragons, made for the various tables. Cerise escorted Weiss and Viki back to the Remmartians' table. Viki still looked like she felt out of place.

Queen Islanzadí spread her arms. "For over a decade, we have worked to take down Galbatorix and his turned Riders. But now, the false king is dead. The Forsworn are no more. As we speak, our armies are working with the Varden to reclaim the cities of the old Broddring Kingdom. Surda is marching from the south. Several cities have pledged their allegiance to the new King. We have won." All of the elves burst into cheers. Even with so many uncoordinated voices, it sounded like a well-trained choir. Then the dragons and Remmartians added their voices to the mix and the beautiful sound went out the window.

The collective roar went on for a while. Queen Islanzadí raised a hand and the crowd silenced. "I would be remiss if I didn't acknowledge those who brought low the traitors." She smiled and gestured to the other end of the table. "Our new Dragon Riders and the Remmartians have succeeded where all others have failed. Their skill in combat and their unique weapons caught the Forsworn off guard. With these Riders, I fail to see how we could have lost."

Ruby kept her head high, even though she wanted to hide from the cheers she got. _Well, you don't know what we went through._

"Now, the Riders have a new leader, the one who brought low the likes of Pruma, Vladrak, and the Shade Durza. Ruby Shadeslayer." Islandadí gestured directly at Ruby, then sat in her chair.

This, Ruby expected, but she was not at all prepared. She could fight hordes of Grimm, fight in tournaments, but when it came to talking in front of others…nope. Just nope. Still, she rose from her chair with what she hoped was a convincing smile. _Cerise, help me out here?_

 _Of course,_ Cerise said with a hint of mental laughter.

Ruby gave Islanzadí a light bow. "Thank you, Your Highness." She looked around at the assembled elves, not forgetting those at other tables. "I won't lie and say this was easy. When we started out, we all knew this would be our hardest mission yet. Where we're from, we've taken on slave organizations, terrorists, and creatures of darkness not unlike the Ra'zac and Lethrblaka. But this was the first time we fought against people with similar or greater skill.

"We knew not all of us may make it home." Ruby's head dipped and she looked to Yang. "And we were right." Yang's head fell as well, but it didn't look like she was as depressed as she had been. Ruby's smile returned and she once again addressed the elves. "But Halcyon Brightscales was not one to sit around wishing for what could have been, and neither should we." _Sorry Yang, but that's how I need to think about this._

"I know I have some big shoes to fill, living up to the expectations of Vrael, Umaroth, and all leaders before them. Until a few days ago, I thought that wouldn't be possible. There were so few eggs left. Cerise and Vert have three back in the land they hatched, and the two that were held captive in Urû'baen." Many elves straightened in their seats. Most of them probably thought she'd mention Nalia's or Cerise carrying more.

Time to blow their minds. Ruby already made sure it was okay with Umaroth to reveal where and how the other eggs were found. "Then after we took Dras-Leona and defeated Morzan and Pruma, our dragons received the urge to fly to Vroengard. We didn't know why. When we arrived, we found the entry to a vault. Inside, a mile or more underground, we found two of Nalia's eggs we thought were lost in the battle." Ruby gestured to Nalia, who raised her head and hummed happily. The elves cheered for this as well. Ruby waited to drop the bombshell until it quieted down a little. "Alongside them were over two hundred others."

Ruby had never heard a forest so quiet. All elves and most of the Remmartains stared at her. Glaedr raised his head and his ears stood up. Umaroth claimed both Glaedr and Oromis knew, so he had to be playing along. Queen Islanzadí rose on the other end of the table. _"Is what you speak true?"_

" _Of course."_ Ruby nodded. _"We found a vault with two hundred and forty three eggs inside, twenty six of which are set to be bonded with Riders."_

Again, silence reigned supreme. Ruby thought she mispronounced something and maybe offended someone. Then almost in unison, all elves in the clearing rose to their feet and yelled their lungs out. Glaedr pointed his head straight up and unleashed an inferno of golden fire. The other dragons did the same, except Saphira who settled for a roar instead.

"Seriously?" Nora shrieked from three seats down, somehow audible over the roars. She leaned against the table, putting all her weight on her hands.

"Yeah," Velvet yelled over everyone else. "Two hundred and forty three, twenty six will have Riders."

"Oh my gosh!" Nora pulled her fists up and slammed them into her cheeks. "So many cuties!"

With all focus of Ruby for a second, she turned her attention to her sister, who was now sitting right beside her. She put a hand on Yang's shoulder. _Yang, you know I cared for Halcyon too. We can't just move past this, but I don't think he would want us dwelling on this for too long._

Yang raised her head and gave Ruby a small smile, something the latter didn't expect at all. _I know he wouldn't. He said next time he sees me, he wants to see a real smile, for something other than seeing him. This is me trying._

Ruby returned the smile. _You will, sis. You're too easy going not to._ She paused. _What does he think about Irolon?_

 _He…_ Yang's head dipped again. _He wants me to be happy, whether it's with him or not._

 _Because he loves you above all else. His own needs and wants come second._ Ruby squeezed Yang's shoulder. _You can return to being the pun master anytime._

Yang sighed. _I will when the time's right. I'm not feeling it right now._

 _Take your time. Don't force it._

Yang smirked. _So I've got time to kill?_

Ruby laughed at the joke only their family would understand. _Don't do it literally this time, okay?_ She turned away from her sister and walked to her partner's side. "Weiss, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Weiss turned her head back. "Of course." She stood up and the partners took a few steps away from the table. "What's this about?"

"For now, just listen." Ruby put a hand on Weiss' shoulder. _"This is real, Weiss,"_ she swore. _"You are not under Galbatorix' control. You are safe."_

After a few seconds, Weiss' whole body relaxed and she sighed. "Thank you, Ruby. How did you know I could understand all that?"

"You know that note I told you to give to Oromis? It was all on there."

"You had this planned from the beginning?"

"Of course. Had to set it up this way so you wouldn't think anyone was controlling you."

Weiss smiled up at Ruby. "Thanks, sis."

"Anytime, sis." Ruby pulled Weiss into a hug.

"Let us celebrate!" Queen Islanzadí's voice carried over the crowd. "Not only have the Riders been revived, but the entire species of dragons has been saved." With those last words, dozens of elves brought out trays of food. Of course, there was no meat, not even for the dragons.

As the servers walked around, Viki shook and sank into her seat. Both her shoulders were soon occupied by hands from Aaron and Velvet. "You don't need to worry any of that," Aaron soothed. "These elves are doing this because they want to."

"I don't think they're taking orders from anyone either," Velvet added. "If I learned anything about the elves in my time here, they typically work for themselves. They do pretty much everything on their own because they can."

Viki stopped shaking, but didn't rise in her seat. An elf came up behind the Remartians and placed plates in front of all of them, but she gave Viki two. Viki stared at the two overloaded plates, then at everyone else' one. "I, uh, think she made a mistake."

Ruby shook her head. "I don't think so. You haven't had a proper meal in how long? This won't make up for all that time, but it's a start."

Viki continued to stare at the food in front of her. "So…this is all for me?"

"Eat as much as you want." Aaron squeezed Viki's shoulder. Viki slowly reached for the utensils in front of her. Everyone else also reached for theirs. From there, the conversation became more light hearted, though sporadic because everyone was eating. Ruby tried to include Viki where she could, but odds were Viki didn't know anything about half the things that were said. More elves came up to talk with Ruby and the other Riders as well. Ruby hated to keep making the switch between formal and informal talk, but it was needed. Yang was mostly quiet, but still jumped in. Each time she did, Ruby bounced something back and her smile grew. For the first time in a long time, it felt like more things were going right than wrong.

After a while, one of the musicians came up to the Remartains. He gave Ruby a light bow. "Please forgive the intrusion, Shadeslayer. I was present when Rider Weiss Schnee taught us your song 'Unending Grace' off of the enchanted piece of metal. I believe she said all of you have similar instruments. Can you play any more songs from your land with them?"

"Plenty." Ruby took out her Scroll and looked through her various playlists. There were plenty of fast and slower songs people could dance to. She wondered how the elves would like Rock and Roll. Then she saw one she forgot she even had. She smirked at all Remartains before turning to the elf. "Where we're from, we have a type of dance called line dancing…"

* * *

 **Here, I imagine the Remartians teaching the elves Remnant's versions of the Cha Cha slide, Cupid Shuffle, Macarena, YMCA, and all those fun ones while the 'credits' roll over them.**

 **And so, Reversal comes to an end. This story alone is the length of nearly three full length novels. But this series is not over by a long shot. The first chapter of the prequel is coming out next week, and when that's done, Act III, and after that maybe a non-canon to this Act IV. It could either be a great or terrible idea. I don't know. Thus, non-canon.**

 **For the prequel, since it's only going to focus on the Remnant side of things and not Aaron's time with the Riders, it's going to be in the non-crossover section. Is it really necessary, no, but gosh dangit! We need more fics focusing on Summer! Going to be posting a reminder here after its uploaded, and probably at the end of a Rose's Scales too. Oh, and to peak people's interest, here's a sneak peek!**

* * *

Summer walked out of the Hy-Dee and angled toward the beach. It really was a nice day in Vale. A light, wind, partly couldy, and a zero percent chance of both rain and Grimm attacks. After the disaster in Mountain Glen, that didn't happen very often.

About halfway to the beach, Summer noticed a windowless white van on the road behind her. Her walk stiffened. Did they really find her? Whoever 'they' was found Scarlet. They could have found her too. The van approached and Summer was ready to drop her bags and draw Sun's Light. But no. The wan had a logo for Morgan Contractors on the side. Summer sighed and shook her head. Who'd have thought she'd be the paranoid one?

Summer made it to one of Vale's beaches and she looked out toward Patch. She'd never been able to teleport that far before, but here was a first time for everything. She stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth and concentrated her Aura. Her eyes flicked to the air right above Patch's coastline and she activated her Semblance.

In an instant, she was staring directly at the trees she could see from the mainland. She looked down and bent her knees on impact with the sand. Summer bounced up and faced back the way she came. The city of Vale sat several miles away over open water. White rose petals rained down around her.

Summer transferred the bag in her right hand to her left. "Summer Rose, you've just set a new record." She pumped her now free fist as hard as she could. Something shifted in one of the bags and Summer's heart stopped. One thing out of place in these overstuffed bags and there would be food and fabric everywhere. She waited for the inevitable food-splosion, but it never came. Summer sighed. "Okay, don't overdo it when you're carrying these bags."

* * *

 **Okay, now I've got something kind of serious to say. My head hasn't been in the right place for a while, dating back to before I first uploaded chapter 1 of A Rose' Scales. Writing all this has kept me sane, and things people have said in reviews or PMs have made my day, my week, or in a couple cases my entire month. So, thank you to all of you that have read through everything I've written, and thank you to those of you who continually review/PM me. That means more than you know. Hope to see you all next week.**


	52. AN Where to go

**Well guys, the prequel is up, under the name 'Nevermore' Just a reminder, since it's only going to be focusing on Summer and Raven, it's in the regular fanfiction section, not the crossover. If you can't find it in the list, the link is in my profile (or will be when it's finally accepted). Hope to see you there. If you're just here for the dragons, see you late December.**


	53. AN To Act III!

**Hello, those of who have waited for Act III, and those of you reading well after I initially upload. Well, it's out now, under the name of Reconstruction. See you there. It looks like it's already available to be searched as well (that was fast).**


End file.
